


Cuando el invierno termine y la nieve se haya derretido

by PumpkinBird



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bob duda de su existencia, Brendon es más virgen que el aceite extra virgen, Cat, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Es muy infantil, Fluff, Frank tiene una mamá genial, Friendship, Gatos muchos gatos, Gerard es un stalker, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Muchas bromas, Muchas bromas y doble sentido, No hay nada serio, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pero ama a Pat, Pete admite ser un mujeriego, Romantic Comedy, Ryan es un misterio, Secretos, Social Anxiety, Spencer es el más genial de los geniales, Stalking, Winter, enserio, fruit juice, nada - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 154,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cuando el invierno termine y la nieve se haya derretido, promete que seguirás a mi lado y seguiremos compartiendo un café y miradas nerviosas, como la primera vez que nos enamoramos”</p><p>Gerard es un rechazado social con constantes labios rotos y sonrisas torcidas, Frank es un chico callado que se encierra a llorar en los baños esperando a que todos se vayan.<br/>Ambos pasan mucho más tiempo del que deberían metidos en mundos que crean en sus mentes, mucho más tiempo del que disponen como todo hijo de vecino que va a la preparatoria y a veces tiene que trabajar. Frank es el chico sonriente que siempre usa una sudadera y que trabaja en las tardes en una cafetería de no mucho presupuesto. Gerard es el chico raro que se sienta a unos 10 metros de él durante los recesos y que ha descubierto la cafetería gracias a que lo siguió más de una vez.<br/>Ambos están solos en el mundo aun cuando éste está lleno de personas.<br/>Están rotos y son dos piezas de puzzle que no encajan en ningún lado, hasta que descubren que el uno está equipado con el manual y las piezas de repuesto del otro.</p><p>{Safe creative code: 1508084840004}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Listo como un postre

**Capítulo 1 - Listo como un postre**

Existe un pequeño pueblo en algún lugar del mundo donde las primaveras y los veranos no se pueden diferenciar, y donde el otoño y el invierno traen consigo muchas sorpresas. En otoño las hojas se tiñen de rojo y naranja, y en invierno las tazas de té son sustituidas por chocolate caliente. Es un lugarcito abrazado por las montañas y por el bosque, y si sigues unos kilómetros derecho llegarás al mar. La gente de ese pueblo es tan normal como la de cualquier otro sitio, con sus quehaceres y sus deberes y un montón de tareas que siempre los tienen viviendo al segundo.

Así es de hecho también la vida de Frank Iero. El chico tiene tan solo 16 años y su vida ya es totalmente igual a la de cientos de personas más, tiene un trabajo en una cafetería con un salario decente y vive con su madre en una pequeña casa que cada año se llena de hielo hasta por la chimenea. Pero Frank Iero tiene algunas cosas que le hacen ser diferente, y ser diferente en un lugar donde todos son iguales no es buena idea.

También está Gerard Way, un pelirrojo que se mudó al pueblo hace medio año y hasta el día de hoy se gasta las tardes en una cafetería porque es adicto al café aunque no lo quiera admitir, tiene 17 años y una habilidad estupenda para ser ignorado que lleva perfeccionando desde siempre.

Y luego está el invierno de Bellemount, tan frío y crudo que todos ruegan porque termine pronto y con él se lleve el hielo y los temblores de piel.

Gerard se levanta al segundo después que el timbre que anuncia el fin del día suena, con avidez recoge sus libros de biología y química y los mete a su mochila, asegurándose de cerrar perfectamente cada cierre y guardar las cosas importantes hasta el fondo. Una vez todo cargado al hombro sale fuera, sin tardarse más de 5 segundos en hacerlo todo, y encaminándose en el estrecho pasillo del colegio. Se mantiene callado y su vista apenas y se levanta del suelo, sus oídos agudos a espera de cualquier cosa y las manos en los bolsillos tratando de no hacer sonar las pocas monedas dentro.

Escucha risas detrás de él y los cabellos detrás en su nuca se erizan, lame sus labios y procura caminar más rápido. Ya está cerca de la salida.

-¡Hazte a un lado, estorbo!- Su cuerpo se estrella contra uno de los lockers, su costado derecho es quien absorbe el golpe y suspira una vez el grupo de James se aleja entre risas y empujones hacía la salida. Gerard se arregla la ropa, ignorando las miradas curiosas y llenas de burlas de las chicas a un lado del locker. Tiene ganas de llorar o golpear algo, pero se recuerda que se le está haciendo tarde. Recoge sus cosas del piso y acelera el paso.

Apenas y hay sol en el pueblo durante esta temporada, tienes que llevar gruesas chamarras y botas altas porque no sabes en qué momento puede nevar, además las madres preocupadas por que no cojas un resfriado te mandaran poner otro suéter, una bufanda, un par de guantes y si tienes la mala suerte que tiene Frank, también un gorro.

El pelinegro sale corriendo del colegio, al ser bajito y delgaducho le es fácil esquivar a los demás, así que está fuera de ese infierno en pocos segundos. Una vez fuera sigue corriendo y solo se detiene para mirar a ambos lados de la calle para cruzar, pero como siempre, son muy pocos los coches a la vista. Sigue corriendo y no es hasta que ha dejado el colegio dos calles atrás que se saca el gorro de borlas navideñas y se enfunda el que es parte del uniforme, de un rojo igual de brillante. Sigue caminando calle abajo con los oídos atentos a cualquiera que pueda estar siguiéndolo, con las manos ocupadas amarrando los lazos del delantal a juego del gorrito. Calle tras calle camina a paso firme, hasta que llega a un local de ventanales donde se lee la inscripción “café de nieve”, al entrar una campanita en la parte superior de la puerta anuncia su llegada y las miradas de otros dos chicos se giran a verle.

-Buenos días Jared, buenos días Molly. –saluda entrando a la cafetería, sus mejillas y nariz están rojos por el frío y solo dentro se siente tranquilo bajo la calefacción y el vapor de agua. Los dos chicos tras el mostrador le saludan, la chica preparando un expreso para uno de los dos únicos clientes en el lugar.

-¡Hey, Frank! El señor Owens quiere que nos quedemos una hora más tarde, ¿está bien para ti?

El pelinegro no lo piensa mucho, el dueño de la cafetería, el señor Owens, es un hombre de unos 67 o algo así, con el pelo cano y una sonrisa tan cálida que nunca los años lograron borrar. El chiquillo asiente y de inmediato se pone a limpiar el mostrador.

Gerard se esconde detrás de unos árboles para no ser visto, escucha las pisadas en la nieve venir en camino. Reconoce las voces y rehúye las risas, se sienta esperando que los arboles logren tapar el color rojo de su cabello. Los chicos le pasan de largo y escucha bromas vulgares hacia otros de sus compañeros de muy mal gusto, pero Gerard no puede decir nada porque lo descubrirán y probablemente le vuelvan a abrir el labio, de nuevo. Así que guarda palabras y resguarda su integridad física manteniéndose oculto, hasta que de nuevo les pierde de vista.

Algunas calles más abajo entra a su sitio favorito aparte de su casa: es una cafetería que no importa en qué estación del año estés siempre luce preparada para recibir a papá Noel. Hay un árbol de navidad con lucecitas siempre prendiendo y apagando, con adornos y esferas navideñas devolviéndote el reflejo cuando las ves. También siempre huele a dulce y a bombones, lo que le abre el apetito a Gerard de un café con chocolate típico de la cafetería.

Se escabulle a su mesa habitual, la que queda en la esquina y a un lado del ventanal con vista a la calle pavimentada en nieve de la nevada de anoche. Se deshace de los guantes pero esconde la nariz dentro de la bufanda, esperando que el calor del local lo caliente pronto.

No pasa desapercibido por mucho tiempo cuando al minuto después la empleada castaña de sonrisa alegre se acerca a él con una copia del menú y una libretita. No es necesario que Gerard vea la carta, pues una vez la mujer está frente a él ya sabe que va a pedir.

-Hola, bienvenido a Café de nieve… -está a punto de pasarle el menú cuando Gerard la interrumpe.

-Solo quiero un café con chocolate.

-Muy bien, un café con chocolate será. –La chica sonríe y lo anota en el cuaderno antes de volver a la barra.

Gerard saca de su mochila un bastidor pequeño, apenas del tamaño de una hoja de papel, donde unos trazos esconden el más hermoso retrato que está cobrando vida. Comienza por delinear un poco las elipses en los ojos y matizar las líneas que serán los labios, levantando de vez en vez la vista para observar a la imagen del retrato de carne y hueso.

Frank friega las ultimas tazas de café cuando Molly llega y le embarra un poco de crema batida con azúcar en la punta de la nariz.

-¡Oh, Frankie, ahora estás listo como todo un postre!

-Molly –rechista el chico riendo, quitándose con un dedo la blancura dulce para llevársela a la boca.

-Sabes que estoy bromeando –dice ella.- Ahora, ¿podrías llevar esto a la mesa del fondo?

Frank asiente y toma la bandeja que contiene una espumosa mezcla entre café y chocolate caliente con diminutos malvaviscos flotando en el. El aroma es tan dulce que Frank puede imaginarse saboreándolo en su boca.

En ese lugar todo es siempre tan tranquilo y cálido que hace que el más chico se olvide de lo horrible y frío que es afuera; los cafés calientes siempre serán mejor que un batido de fresa escurriéndote por la frente, o un pastelito de nuez también lo será que el lodo en sus jeans. Por eso no piensa en su trabajo como algo tedioso, de hecho cuando está ahí no piensa en nada más. Una dulce parte de su realidad siempre será mejor que afrontar la parte amarga de ésta.

Coge la bandeja y la lleva con ambas manos hasta esa mesa del fondo, no es un lugar grande así que son pocas mesas y dentro del local solo hay 3 clientes. Lleva la bandeja a la última mesa, esa que está a un lado del ventanal y da vista a la nieve y la calle. Conforme se acerca mira curioso al chico que esconde su rostro al tenerlo agachado mientras dibuja algo, su cabello es rojo de un tono brillante aunque de las raíces se le comienza a notar el negro natural. Cuando por fin está frente a él, el chico parece no darse cuenta de su presencia y sigue dibujando. Son apenas algunas partes esenciales de un retrato, como la barbilla, el cabello, los labios y los ojos, pero eso es suficiente para despertar la curiosidad de Frank en un segundo. Se lame el labio inferior en busca de la pieza metálica de su piercing y comprueba que está en el mismo lugar que lo tiene el chico en el dibujo. Frank está absorto mirando el papel donde un par de ojos parecen devolverle la mirada desde un espejo.

Gerard pronto empieza a sentir el calor inundarle el cuerpo desde la nariz hasta la punta del dedo gordo, así como su lengua ya puede saborear el rico sabor con tan solo oler el aroma desprendido en el local. Pero decide concentrarse en el bastidor y el lápiz que tiene en sus manos dando detalle al chico del rostro bonito. Se deprende de la realidad delineando las cejas, tratando de hacerlas lo más perfectas posibles: ni muy desnudas, ni muy tupidas; volteando cada poco rato hacia el frente para poder ver al chico y gravarse más de sus facciones para plasmarlas en el dibujo. Está tan absorto en el papel que no se da cuenta de las pisadas que se dirigen al frente, y no es hasta que se le ha olvidado como luce el puente de su nariz cuando alza la vista de nuevo en busca del chico pelinegro de la sonrisa bonita, y resulta que éste está frente a él.

-Hola –saluda Frank, esperando que el chico no se moleste por haber estado fisgoneando en sus cosas.- ¿Ordenaste un café con chocolate?

Gerard le mira, es la primera vez que lo tiene así de cerca y después de siempre haberlo visto a metros de distancia ahora no sabe qué se supone debería de hacer. Le toma un segundo memorizar los preciados detalles de cada facción para agregarlos al bastidor más tarde, y otro segundo antes de tapar con sus brazos el boceto. –No, ¡Digo sí! Perdón, ¿qué?

Frank reprime una sonrisa y repite, con su vos bajita de siempre.

-Que si has ordenado un café con chocolate.

Gerard asiente y Frank se lo pasa, poniéndolo frente de él tratando de que no se derrame y caiga sobre el dibujo. Gerard lo esconde más bajo sus brazos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Qué lindo dibujas. –No sabe de dónde vino eso, pero se atreve a decirlo y por alguna razón no se siente mal por haberlo hecho. Gerard le mira, nervioso de que el chico de sonrisa bonita pueda estar burlándose de él, pero se da cuenta de que no lo hace.

-Gracias... –es la única respuesta que sale de sus labios, tan sencilla pero suficiente para que Iero vuelva a sonreír.

-Ojalá lo disfrutes. –Gerard se queda incrédulo decidiendo si el chico se ha referido al café o al dibujo, pero cuando está dispuesto a añadir otro gracias el pelinegro se ha alejado de su mesa.

Regresa su vista al dibujo, donde ese par de ojos son tan erróneos porque no les ha impreso la luz que desprenden los verdaderos, y mucho menos esa sonrisa capta la hermosura de su verdadero poseedor. Los malvaviscos en el café comienzan a hincharse pero Gerard solo sigue viendo sus colores, su mente vagando en cualquier otro sitio menos en beberse el arcoíris.

Sin pensarlo realmente levanta la mano como si deseara pedir algo más, su pie golpeando con nerviosismo al suelo y su mente preguntándose un ¿qué estás haciendo? Que no quiere responder porque ni él mismo sabe la respuesta.

Cuando el pelinegro regresa a su mesa no hace nada por esconder el bastidor ni mucho menos se preocupa por sonar tan raro como en realidad es, tan solo deja que sus labios se abran con la misma rapidez con la que su corazón palpita contra su pecho.

-¿Podrías compartir un café conmigo? –Pregunta, y al segundo después todo su ser se arrepiente como siempre lo hace, ahora aún más nervioso sabiendo que el chico se reirá de él o se asustará. Lo que no se espera es que esa sonrisa bonita vuelva a aparecer en los labios del chico bonito cuando contesta con un tímido:

-Eso me gustaría…

Y entonces Gerard también sonríe.


	2. No sé bailar

Es otro día de escuela en el que despierta enrollado entre sus cobijas, tapado hasta la nariz para cubrirse del frío. Bellemount es tan helado como un copo de nieve por las mañanas, como si alguien quisiera creer que son bolitas de nieve artificial dentro de un recuerdo de navidad hecho de cristal, de esos que suelen tener una casita nevada y un muñeco de nieve fuera y que al agitarlos provocaras una nevada.

Se estira aún dentro de las cobijas como si fuera un gato, el reloj a un lado de su cama marcando que tiene solo 40 minutos antes de que comiencen las clases del día. Navidad está cerca al igual que el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno, y Frank está tan emocionado por no tener que levantarse tan temprano durante dos meses.

Poco a poco el sol se empieza a asomar entre las colinas al norte, y si tan solo viviera unos kilómetros más hacia la costa estaría seguro que todos los días se levantaría a ver el sol amanecer sin perdérselo una sola vez. Con mucha nostalgia sale de las cobijas, deshaciéndose de la suave barrera caliente contra el frío, y lo antes posible mete los pies en las pantuflas y se cubre con un suéter sucio que encontró sobre las colchas.

Abajo hay un ligero rastro de aroma a hotcakes con arándanos que seguramente su madre preparó para él antes de irse a trabajar una hora y media antes. Frank tranquiliza los ruidos que hace su estómago y se apresura a buscar el uniforme escolar para ponérselo y después de arreglar su cabello frente al espejo bajar a probar la deliciosa repostería de su madre.

En otro lado del pueblo alguien más se levanta con pesadez. Se trata de Gerard y sus nulas ganas de salir de la cama para ir a afrontar un día más en esa fea institución donde su arte no es ni bien valorado, y mucho menos lo es él.

Generalmente si te mudas a un pueblito aislado de la demás sociedad llegarás siendo el chico cool del que todos quieren ser amigos, más si te has atrevido a teñir tu cabello a rojo vivo y tienes un talento espectacular con el papel y el lápiz, pero Gerard no contaba con que en pueblito tan cerrado al mundo también fuera tan cerrado de mente. Tal vez no debió mencionar en su primer día de clases que era homosexual.

Arroja las cobijas a un lado de la cama con un manotazo y se incorpora 3 minutos después de quedarse tan solo sentado al borde, sus pies se enfrían al instante con las bajas temperaturas de las losetas contra sus pies descalzos. Se rasca la cabeza y toma una toalla verde que está tendida sobre una silla, y luego sigue su camino hacia el baño que es la puerta que divide su habitación de la de su madre y su hermano.

Es temprano y nadie en su sano juicio se habría levantado ya, no su madre cuyo trabajo empieza desde las 7pm y termina a las 3am, tampoco su hermano que tiene un horario que acomoda lengua en la última clase y no en la primera, por lo que entra una hora después de él.

La casa huele a leños y el aire está tan congelado que le hace doler la nariz. Se mira en el espejo antes de mojarse la cara con agua fría, el grifo hace un feo sonido antes de dejar correr agua tan helada que Gerard no puede entender por qué no es un cubo de hielo. Se restriega jabón contra la piel apretando los ojos con fuerza para que éste no le entre y se enjuaga con la misma agua helada, toma la toalla y se limpia todo rastro de heladez con ésta para luego arrojarla hasta la esquina del pequeño y oxidado cuarto de baño. Hay una estantería escondida detrás del espejo de donde Gerard encuentra el delineador que pertenece a él y a su madre, con todo el cuidado de artista se delinea el contorno de sus ojos y difumina un poco para marcar aún más sus ojeras. _Algún día me teñiré el pelo de negro_ piensa.

Al bajar tan solo saca el cartón de leche y se lo lleva a la boca, el gusto helado a ese monótono líquido no le causa efecto alguno y sin prisas revisa el reloj de gato colgado de una de las paredes de la cocina. Faltan 5 minutos para que las clases empiecen.

Toma la chamarra y las llaves de la casa para salir y enfrentarse al frío invernal.

Para llegar al colegio Frank tiene que caminar 6 cuadras que están hasta el tope cubierta con la nieve que calló la noche pasada, algunos de sus vecinos ya se han levantado a limpiar sus entradas y le dedican una extraña mirada al chiquillo de la gran sudadera azul, todos menos la señora Lambert, esa viejecita cuyos cabellos se habían teñido de blanco hacía muchos años atrás, pero que a pesar del paso del tiempo sus labios seguían rosas como un caramelo, y sus palabras aún más dulces que eso.

-Buenos días, Frankie. –Saluda. La casa de la mujer queda a una cuadra del colegio y todo el año está adornada con luces de navidad y esferas colgando de los árboles, aunque gracias a las recurrentes nevadas éstas quedaran escondidas bajo kilos de nieve.

-¡Buenos días! –Saluda con emoción, un poco apresurado ya que el tiempo corre y él tendrá que correr también si no quiere llegar tarde a clases.

-Dile a tu mamá que los invito a tomar chocolate caliente –dice.

-¡Le diré! –La mujer esciente y se despide con la mano en alto, Frank hace lo mismo antes de echarse a correr.

Gerard camina sin prisas, en cambio. Va masticando una tostada y el abrigo que trae puesto es el mismo del día pasado, mismo que sigue oliendo a cigarrillo que él no fumó. El colegio queda a 3 cuadras y falta un minuto para que toque la campana, pero quizá no desee entrar a la primera clase. Los zapatos se le hunden en la nieve y lleva las manos congeladas guardadas en el bolsillo del abrigo junto al reproductor mp3 que está igual de helado.

Su cabeza se mueve cada pocos segundos bajo la música de Fightstar, su cabello largo rosando la piel de su rostro haciéndole cosquillas, sus calcetines empapados del agua que deja el hielo al derretirse y la mente en cualquier otro lado menos en ese lugar.

No puede dejar de pensar en lo que pasó el día anterior, no importa cuanto lo intente, simplemente no puede dejar de hacerlo; ni siquiera ha podido dormir bien ya que por la noche, cuando decidió meterse en las cobijas y taparse el rostro, lo primero que le llegó fue una tierna sonrisa y unos brillantes ojos verdes, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya eran las dos de la madrugada y él no había dejado de pensar en Frank.

Suspira sin darse cuenta, sus zapatos moviéndose mecánicamente, la nieve aplastándose bajo sus pasos.

La verdad es que Frank Iero desde hace mucho le ha venido quitando el sueño, desde que esa sonrisilla escapó a sus labios el primer día de escuela de Gerard, y fue él y su sonrisa quienes hicieron que su primer día valiera la pena.

En realidad Gerard nunca fue popular ni muy querido en el colegio, con no más de dos amigos y una mochila llena de historias por contar. Quizá ser gay nunca le había importado realmente, no hasta ese día de invierno hace un año. Tampoco le importaba no ver a su madre la mayor parte del tiempo, o de hecho, no le importaba no ver a su madre en absoluto, porque ahí siempre había estado Mikey para él, dispuesto a aguantar el peso de la mochila que cargaba Gerard.

Ayer después de ordenar su favorito de café con chocolate y haberle pedido al dueño de la linda sonrisa que se quedara con él, no se acordó en absoluto de todo eso. No se acordó de que estaba nevando allá afuera, ni recordó que le dolía cargar todas esas memorias a su espalda. No le importó, porque no necesitaba importarle.

Guarda su mano lo más que puede en el bolsillo de su abrigo y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios helados.

A descubierto que Frank en realidad no habla mucho, pero que cuando lo hace sus labios producen un hermoso sonido y sus palabras no pueden sonar más perfectas. Que si su sonrisa es bonita no sabe que palabra usar para describir su risa, no sabe si quiera si usando todas las palabras del mundo podría describir aquel frágil sonido.

Frank es frágil, y grácil, y es la persona más interesante del mundo. Apenas dice unas cuantas palabras y ya está contando historias, y cuando se ríe de él… Oh, Gerard se siente dentro de ellas.

-¿Te gusta bailar? –preguntó Gerard, ya entrado en la conversación después de hora y media de hablar. A Frank le da risa y niega con la cabeza.

-No sé hacerlo.

Los ojos de Frank son tan transparentes, como si fueran una ligera tela cubriendo su alma. Son tan brillantes y verdes como una joya, y cuando sonríe, las arruguitas alrededor de sus cejas son hermosas, al igual que todo el.

-¿No sabes? –Gerard ensancha su sonrisa y Frank se ríe de esto, nervioso porque no puede apartar la mirada de él por más que lo intente. Las miradas de Molly y Jared se posan sobre Gerard, ese extraño pelirrojo que le ofrece una mano a Frank mientras hace una reverencia, una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y una canción de navidad de fondo. –Vamos, yo te enseño.

Frank le mira y esconde sus manos debajo de la mesa porque tiene miedo a que Gerard vea que están temblando, porque demonios, está terriblemente asustado de echarlo todo a perder como siempre. Gira la cabeza para ver a sus amigos sujetados de las manos, fingiendo bailar con la canción navideña de fondo, como una burla hacia su pequeño amigo. Ambos ríen, y Gerard se ríe con ellos. Frank está tan rojo de pena, sus labios tiemblan cuando sonríe y toma de la mano a Gerard con más nervios de los que le gustaría.

Volviendo a la realidad, llega con 20 minutos de retraso al colegio y una vez dentro se plantea que quizá debió pensarlo antes de mostrarse en éste.

En el pasillo donde se encuentra su locker están 3 sujetos recargados contra estos, fumando descaradamente. Gerard se detiene en seco y se gira para volver de regreso por donde ha llegado, pero para su desgracia es visto por ellos.

-¡He, mariquita! -Aprieta los labios y camina más a prisa, esperando poder encontrarse con algún directivo que le regañe por no estar en su salón, y no que ellos le alcancen y le vuelvan a abrir el labio porque lo de la semana pasada aún no le sana. Para su desgracia, los pasillos están desiertos y todos están metidos en sus clases de algebra o química orgánica.

Escucha los pasos detrás de él y hecha a correr hacia la puerta, y segundos después escucha como los otros 3 también corren siguiéndole el paso. En el último momento gira hacia la derecha, hacia donde se encuentran los salones de ciencias, los pulmones ardiéndole por el esfuerzo y las piernas esforzándose más. Los 3 pares de piernas también giran y lo siguen de cerca, escucha sus risas y sus insultos y se pregunta cómo es que ningún maestro los escucha y sale de su aula a ver qué es lo que pasa. Está por alcanzar el segundo escalón cuando un tirón lo envía hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda golpea el concreto.

-¿Pensabas que ibas a escaparte? –Su mirada tiene un montón de puntitos de colores brillando tras sus parpados por el golpe, tarda unos segundos en recuperarse y darse cuenta de que James y los otros dos lo están jalando hasta el baño. Se trata de deshacer de esas manos que lo sujetan con fuerza, intenta patearlos y soltarse las manos al menos para poder darle un puñetazo a alguno, pero ellos son 3 y él solo uno, y está en seria desventaja como siempre.

Logra zafar una mano y sus uñas arañan el cuello del castaño. Sus ojos se bañan en negro, los otros dos le sujetan con mayor fuerza.

-Oh vamos, tu eres mejor que eso, Gerard. –Diciendo esto toma impulso y Gerard se dobla sobre sí mismo cuando le propicia el primer golpe. El aire se le escapa de los pulmones, le es difícil tomar aire y el pecho le arde. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras intenta recuperarse, James comienza a reír a carcajadas, los otros dos también burlándose de él lo llevan a rastras hasta el baño de mujeres, una vieja tradición hacia Gerard porque según ellos, el baño de hombres es mucho para él.

Sumergen su cabeza en el retrete y Gerard abre la boca en busca del oxígeno que sus pulmones perdieron tras el golpe, pero lo único que respira es agua y más agua filtrándose a sus bronquios con fuerza. Aspira y traga agua y los otros tres no parecen querer sacarlo, y cuando lo hacen, Gerard está tan cansado que se deja caer al suelo sosteniéndose apenas con un par de brazos temblorosos, tosiendo el agua que antes tragó, sus pulmones ardiendo y su cabeza punzando. Escucha las risas de fondo pero no enfoca nada, sus dedos se agarran con fuerza al suelo y tose tanto que pareciera que los pulmones se le saldrían por la boca.

Sus cabellos rojos escurren sobre su rostro empapados de agua, su ropa igual de mojada y los labios morados por el frío y la falta de oxígeno al que lo sometieron. Gerard no está consciente de lo que pasa o deja de pasar a su alrededor, mucho menos sabe cuántos minutos han pasado y desde cuándo es que Mikey le está viendo desde la puerta de los baños, para correr hacia él y agacharse a su lado.

-Oh, Gerard. –Se quita su chaqueta y sin asco (después de tantas veces que lo ha hecho) se deshace del abrigo empapado de Gerard y le pone el propio. Gerard tarda unos minutos más antes de recuperarse lo suficiente como para mirar a Mikey. Su hermano ni siquiera ve las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos cuando ya lo está abrazando. Porque eso es lo que los hermanos hacen.

Gerard también se aferra a él, algo en su pecho doliendo con demencia.


	3. Hipotenusa sobre cateto adyacente

Absolutamente el resto del día es una mierda. Gerard se tiene que quedar en la escuela a pesar de estar empapado de cosas que no huelen a rosas, y de que haga un frío invernal en cada salón del colegio, porque si regresa a estas horas a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, su madre lo descubriría, y todo volvería a ir mal.

Afuera está nevando y Frank solo puede observar los copos de nieve desde su fría, apartada y solitaria esquina. Él no tiene muchos amigos, de hecho, no tiene ni uno, esto gracias a varios incidentes que vienen ocurriendo desde el momento que nació.

Por ejemplo, aquel rumor que resultó ser cierto hace 6 meses, o aquel descuido de su mamá cuando él tenía 6 años, o incluso peor, cuando todo la ciudad se enteró de cómo su padre se había marchado de dejándolos a su madre, hermano y a él solos. 

Frank lleva la mitad de su vida pensando que todo en esta es un completo desastre, una cadena de acontecimientos que los han llevado a ser el punto negro en los recuerdos de todas las personas que han tenido la mala suerte de conocerlo. Como Ryan Ross, en el jardín de niños, era su único amigo y fue molestado incluso en ese tiempo por ser amigo de Frank. Ryan era un chico sensible, igual que él, y gracias a esto sus papás lo sacaron del jardín a la tierna edad de 5 años y hasta el momento, Ryan y Frank ya no han vuelto a ser compañeros ni siquiera de escuela.

-Señor Iero, ¿podría explicarle a la clase la fórmula para sacar cosecante?

Frank alza la vista, frente a él está Richard Hettmisweld con ambas manos apoyadas sobre su pupitre, sus ojos y su nariz de gavilán apuntándolo con recelo. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes de que estaba ahí?

Todas las miradas se giran hacia él con sonrisas y muecas raras, como si todo eso fuera un circo de fenómenos y Frank la atracción principal. El pelinegro traga saliva y mira nervioso en todas direcciones, tratando de calmarse para que su vos no salga de sus labios temblando.

-Quiero que porfavor preste atención a la clase o tendré que pedirle que salga de esta.

El hombre recupera su postura natural: es un hombre alto pero jorobado, con grandes ojos marrones que miran con superioridad.

-Así que Pitagoras nos dejó un gran legado, su teorema, por ejemplo, que usarán durante el resto de sus vidas aunque no estén conscientes de ello.

 

Los ojos siguen sobre su diminuto y menudo cuerpo, y Frank lo único que puede hacer es hacerse chiquito en su asiento y rogar porque dejen de verlo. Poco a poco todos regresan sus narices a lo que el profesor está explicando en el pizarrón, a excepción de Sky Jhonson y Jack Barakat, que están en la primera fila y lo siguen poniendo incomodo hasta que ambos regresan sus vistas al frente y sueltan una ricita baja pero escuchable.

Frank suspira y comienza a golpear la goma de su lápiz contra su mesa, tratando de concentrarse en cosas buenas, como que el señor Owens le pagará más por el tiempo extra que está haciendo en el Café de nieve, o que seguramente Gerard volverá a ir a verlo para sacarle muchas más sonrisas.

La clase termina y todos recogen sus cosas con rapidez, es el final de la tercera hora por lo que tienen un receso de 20 minutos antes de las 2 clases que faltan. Frank tarda un poco más guardándolo todo en su mochila azul, porque así gana tiempo y no se tiene que encontrar con los demás chicos en la puerta del aula empujándose entre ellos a ver quién sale primero.

Trata de apurarse a guardar bien sus cuadernos y plumas para que no ocurra un accidente, su mirada cansada sin muchas ganas de ir a comer su almuerzo al baño.

-Frank, me gustaría que dejarás de distraerte y pusieras atención a mi clase. –Dice el señor Hettmisweld con una expresión de superioridad en el rostro. Él salón está ocupado solamente por ellos y otros dos chicos que levantan la vista.

-Está bien, profesor. –dice tratando de no encontrarse con su mirada.

-Y no creas que esta vez podrá volver a venir tu mamá a abogar por ti, Frank, al menos no en mi clase te voy a regalar puntos por tu supuesta “condición” –dice esto remarcándolo con comillas en el cielo, Frank esciente.

Antes de salir y sin regresar la vista, dice cansado:

-Es hipotenusa sobre cateto adyacente, señor.

-¿Qué?

-La respuesta, cosecante es hipotenusa sobre cateto adyacente.

Richard se levanta las gafas, sorprendido por la respuesta de Frank, quien para ese entonces ya ha salido del salón. Los dos chicos miran perplejos, ambos con la mochila en los hombros, y uno de ellos le sonríe al otro.

-¡Hey, hey!

Frank escucha que alguien grita a sus espaldas, así que toma con fuerzas las correas de su mochila y apresura el paso. Él lo único que quiere es comer su sándwich sobre la taza de baño sin que nadie le moleste, y por supuesto no quiere su cabeza dentro de esta.

-¡Hey, tu eres Frank, ¿verdad?! –El pelinegro al fin se detiene y da vuelta sobre sus pasos, nervioso. Alza la mirada y se encuentra con un rubio con una curiosa gorra que dice “I love bingo” y otro chico, un castaño de gafas delgadas y cabello planchado medio revuelto. Frank esciente.

-Me llamo Mikey, y este de aquí es Patrick –Se presenta.- Hemos visto la forma con la que le contestaste a Richard Hate-my-balls, y te hemos visto… no hablas mucho.

Frank baja la cabeza sonrojado, los dos chicos frente a él parecer amigables.

-Nos gustaría invitarte a unirte a nuestro club de juego de rol, claro, sí tú quieres. –Dice y Frank piensa que tiene una bonita sonrisa- nos reunimos los jueves, y los demás días hacemos visitas a la pizzería o cosas así.

-Mi mamá nos hace galletas. –Dice el rubio, y Mikey esciente.

Frank está un poco desconcertado, estos chicos nunca antes le habían hablado y ¿ahora llegan de la nada a invitarlo a salir con ellos? ¿Acaso ellos dos no saben quién es él? Porque de saberlo seguramente no se querrían ni acercarcarsele. Pero Frank no quiere ser paranoico y trata de no lucir tan antisocial y raro como sabe que él es, así que sonríe y esciente.

-Eso… eso suena bien.

-Vale, ¿hacía donde ibas? –Pregunta Mikey- nosotros vamos a la cafetería, te puedes sentar con nosotros, si no te molesta que te vean con los raros.

-Yo… no iba a ningún lado, y no creo que sean raros.

-Eso es porque no has visto la manera olímpica con la que Pat rechaza a Pete Wentz.

Los dos chicos se ríen como si se tratase de una muy buena broma personal, pero no lo es porque a pesar de que Frank trate siempre de estar lo más alejado del mundo social del colegio, sí sabe a qué se refieren sus dos compañeros. Él sabe que Pete Wentz es de ultimo grado y tiene una sonrisa que a todo el mundo derrite, y que tiene fama por acostarse con quien le plazca cuantas veces quiera. Y ahora que lo piensa, ese rubito de mejillas redondeadas y ojos azules tan inocentes encaja perfecto junto a uno de los chismes que se rumorean en la escuela. Todos hablan del _niño gordo de tercero_ que rechazó a Pete, no una ni dos, sino 5 veces.

-Oh. –es lo único inteligente que se le ocurre decir.

-Sip, aquí mi amigo es mucho mejor que eso. –Patrick se sonroja cuando Mikey le revuelve la gorra como si se tratase de su cabello, y Frank puede notar el compañerismo que ambos se tienen.

En el camino le cuentan a Frank sobre las fantásticas galletas de chispas de chocolate que Pete le envía a Patrick todos los Domingos, o de lo divertido que es jugar _calabozos y dragones_ y de lo genial que se la pasaban, siempre repitiendo un _no te vas a arrepentir_.

-Y esta es nuestra mesa.

Al llegar, ésta resulta ser una en el centro pero hasta topar con la pared, lejos de los grupos de los populares, pero con la suficiente visibilidad hacia la mesa de los matones, y como Frank descubriría después, a Pete Wentz.

-Así que Frank, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres unirte a nuestro pequeño grupo? –Mikey pasa un brazo alrededor de Patrick, sonriendo, esperando.

A pesar de todo, Frank a aprendido mucho después de tantos años, como cuando un jugador de baloncesto te invita a su fiesta de cumpleaños y terminas cubierto en ponche y con todas las risas sobre ti, o como cuando una chica se acerca invitándote a salir, pero nunca se presenta y empieza a nevar y todo es horrible.

Pero cuando Patrick y Mikey le miran, se siente a gusto, como si perteneciera a ese lugar. Está a punto de responder cuando carcajadas inundan la cafetería y un fuerte golpe seco es escuchado.

-Oh, maldición. –Mikey se levanta y de inmediato desaparece entre la multitud de espectadores que corean para que Bert McCracken le rompa la cara al pelirrojo homosexual.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –Pregunta Frank a Patrick cuando el otro se abre paso a empujones para llegar al centro.

-Se trata de su hermano, siempre está metido en peleas. –Ambos chicos son lo suficiente bajitos como para no ver nada desde su posición, así que ambos se suben a la mesa para poder observar.

En efecto, se trata de los mismos chicos de siempre agrediendo a otro, le empujan hacia los botes de basura, la pared o el piso, y el otro se les acerca lo suficiente como para que sus puñetazos les pasen rozando la cara. Frank reconoce a ese pelirrojo de labio y ceja sangrada, lo reconoce porque apenas la tarde pasada compartieron un café y miradas nerviosas.

-¿Su hermano es Gerard? –pregunta.

-¿Lo conoces?

Frank esciente, bajando de su lugar para en cuanto llega al piso salir corriendo hacia la multitud de alumnos que rodean la pelea. Se abre paso entre ellos gracias a su estatura y complexión delgada, apenas diciendo unos cuantos “disculpa” que nadie escucha a causa de las porras hacia McCracken y los otros dos que le ayudan a moler a golpes a Gerard.

-Disculpa

-¿Frank? –Mikey le mira, dudoso de lo que el pelinegro intenta hacer.

Son 3 contra 1 y eso de ningún punto de vista podría ser justo, es claro por la sangre de Gerard y apenas los rasguños que tienen los otros 3. Frank logra reconocer entre ellos a Danny Jones y a Jack Barakat, y la forma con la que sostienen a Gerard retorciendo sus manos por detrás de su espalda no puede significar nada bueno.

-¡Basta! –Mikey está gritando y es detenido por los hombros para que no interrumpa la pelea, y es algo de agradecer porque es un chico flacucho que no tiene la mínima oportunidad. En cambio nadie le presta atención a Frank, porque ¿quién lo haría? Así que toma valor y entra a la pelea.

Lo siguiente que siente es un golpe en el rostro que le hace ver puntitos de colores, y un fuerte sabor metálico en la cara. Y de repente los gritos y las porras cesan y lo único que se escucha son unos pasos furiosos venir desde fuera.

Frank está en el piso, ambas manos raspadas y con el labio roto, Gerard está petrificado al igual que todo el mundo.

Nadie puede creer lo que ha pasado y no lo creerían ni en un millón de años si se los hubieran contado, porque ese niño cuyo nombre nunca habían escuchado y cuya cara nunca habían visto, ha golpeado a Barakat, y Jones se lo ha regresado.

Frank Iero le ha pegado a Jack, defendiendo a Way.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?

La directora Heather LaCount está en la puerta que da a la cafetería, tiene las cejas unidas en una expresión enfadada que le causaría miedo a cualquiera, y la palabra _suspensión_ gravada en los labios.


	4. El vocabulario me lo paso por...

Está en detención, y él jamás, jamás, _jamás_ había estado en detención.

El lugar parece una prisión, y es justo igual como se lo imaginaba que sería. Las paredes tienen loseta gris y el piso es también de loseta, aunque esta es blanca. Hay un maestro de gafas con gruesos marcos negros leyendo un libro del que se lee en la portada “ _Bajo la sombra del ángel_ ”, y en el pizarrón está escrita en cursivas, subrayada y remarcada la palabra “ _silencio_ ”. Hay por lo menos otras 6 personas a parte de él, y él está sentado en las mesas de enfrente a petición de la directora, que por si fuera poco tener los nudillos despellejados y vendados, le mando 3 horas de detención.

Su pie golpetea al piso con nerviosismo, recordando las palabras que su madre le dijo apenas entró al jardín de niños, con el puño en alto y una expresión fiera en los ojos “ _Conque me manden llamar porque hiciste algo malo, Frank, te arrastro por todo el colegio de los pelos_ ” es por eso que nunca antes había estado en detención, por el bien de su cuero cabelludo.

Los otros chicos ahí metidos junto a él en ese pequeño salón no se cansan de mirarlo, seguro preguntándose _quién mierda es_ y _por qué demonios tiembla como un condenado_. Lo peor de todo es que Frank sabe que le miran, y eso solo empeora las cosas, y para acabarla, ahí están Bert, Jack y Danny, pero por ningún lado hay rastros de Gerard. Está tan nervioso con todas esas miradas clavándose en su nuca, y el reloj en la pared avanza con una lentitud concienzuda tan solo martirizándolo más.

El profesor da vuelta a la página y el reloj hace otro _tic_ , antes de detenerse por lo que pareciera una eternidad más.

Decide que debe distraerse o se mareará y eso no terminará para nada bien, así que saca de su mochila un cuaderno y una pluma y comienza a garabatear, aunque ahora lo más importante que ocupa su mente es que no podrá llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, y eso probablemente desanime al señor Owens, ya que tenía planeado decirles todo el plan que tiene para navidad.

Un _toc_ más se va con la lentitud de los otros 30, y Frank tiene tan mala suerte que a causa de los temblores en sus manos, la pluma sale volando y cae debajo de su pupitre. Suspira y se resigna a que deberá agacharse para recuperarla, y una vez lo hace es consciente de que es cierto y no son solo cosas suyas que le están mirando, al menos 5 de ellos. Una fila a lado y en la hilera siguiente hay una chica de cabello azul masticando chicle, haciendo bombas y reventándolas sin expresión alguna; Frank gira un poco la cabeza y en su propia hilera descubre otro chico que le observa, tiene cabello negro y las piernas extendidas que le hacen ver como si pasara de todo, luego, en la esquina opuesta están los 3 pares de ojos clavados en su diminuto cuerpecito como si fueran cuchillos, y si las miradas mataran… Y por último, en la misma fila que él pero hasta el otro extremo, reconoce al moreno que se limpia las uñas despreocupadamente.

Otro _tick_ más, y Frank regresa su vista al frente, ahora más aterrorizado que antes. El profesor tose y nadie dice “ _salud_ ” así que Frank tampoco lo hace porque piensa que eso lo podría meter en más problemas, devuelve su lápiz a sus dedos y vuelve a juguetear con él mientras vuelve a pensar. La puerta de abre en un estrepitoso sonido y por ella entra un patoso pelirrojo, lleno de vendas y moratones al que Frank no le puede quitar la vista.

-Hola otra vez, Hubb –Dice y una risita se escapa de su boca cuando el profesor le arranca el papelito que indica que está en detención y le dedica una miradita de enfado, quizá porque le interrumpió la lectura en su libro.

-Señor Way, es un milagro verlo por aquí. –Expresa con sarcasmo, dejando el papelito junto al montoncito de los demás.- Van 3 en lo que va de la semana, ¿es un nuevo record que quiere romper?

-Bueno, Hubb, no es como que no me agrade verlo tan seguido, pero créame que de ser por mí solo nos veríamos para cuando le entregase mi tarjeta de navidad.

El profesor se ríe con algo de camaradería hacia Gerard y mueve su mano indicándole que se vaya a sentar.

Gerard asiente y la sonrisa se borra de su rostro una vez se da la vuelta a encarar a las personas de mierda que le están observando como a un fenómeno, en especial los 3 de la esquina opuesta que cierran los puños y se truenan los nudillos una vez sus miradas se conectan, pero Gerard deja de mirarlos y se dirige a buscar un asiento vacío. Sus ojos se iluminan cuando encuentra uno justo a un lado del chico de los ojos bonitos.

-Hey. –Le susurra una vez está a su lado, y Frank se sonroja aunque trate de no hacerlo.

-Hey.

Gerard sonríe al recibir la pequeña respuesta que esperaba del moreno, y Frank se siente cohibido por la forma en que la comisura de sus labios se elevan y sus ojos demuestran felicidad.

Frank mira a su alrededor de reojo y puede ver como todos les observan, ahora sí, remarcando la palabra todos, y vuelve a bajar la vista hacia sus manos que tiemblan nerviosas. Gerard observa el gesto y le da una mirada entera a todo el salón, pero no les presta importancia a los imbéciles que le han golpeado horas antes y regresa su vista a Frank. Gerard no dice nada, para trata de buscar la mirada ajena con la propia y por más que intenta no lo consigue, así que opta por volver a hablar en vos baja.

-No dejes que ellos te afecten, tienes unos ojos muy lindos como para que los ocultes siempre mirando hacia abajo.

Frank alza la visa y Gerard le sonríe, a lo que él solo puede responder de la misma manera.

El _tic toc_ sigue sonando de una manera tan lenta y tan aburrida que al cabo de algunos minutos todos se olvidan de ellos y regresan su mente a dónde sea que la tengan, y para ese entonces Gerard suelta el aire de sus pulmones y se inclina a hurgar en su mochila. Frank observa con curiosidad como de esta saca el mismo bastidor del día pasado, y cuando Gerard se da cuenta de que es observado, lleva un dedo a sus labios y pronuncia un “shh” silencioso que nadie escucha pero que Frank entiende. El pupitre de Gerard rechina de las patas cuando este lo arrastra tan solo unos cuantos grados a la derecha, para tener una mejor visión de las facciones de Frank. El pelinegro al principio se siente tímido y nervioso por la constante mirada de Gerard, pero con el paso de los segundos se va acostumbrando a quedarse quietecito y reírse de vez en cuando, cuando Gerard está tan concentrado dibujando que saca la punta de la lengua de entre sus labios.

El reloj sigue y motas de sueño se asoman de entre los parpados del pelinegro, quien de repente abre la boca y un mudo bostezo sale de esta. Gerard se ríe y gira los ojos, con su dedo diciendo _aguarda un minuto_ , mientras guarda todo de vuelta a su mochila y se gira unos grados más hasta que quedan prácticamente de frente. Saca de algún lugar de su mochila una hoja y una pluma color verde, y escribe algo en el papel antes de estirar el brazo y dejarlo rápidamente sobre el pupitre de Frank.

Frank le mira extrañado y Gerard con gestos le incita a que lo abra, el moreno obedece con torpeza.

_“¿Qué tal el clima ahí en tu lugar?”_

Frank gira los ojos al leer el mensaje y Gerard tan solo le dedica una sonrisa. Toma su pluma y escribe sobre el papel antes de hacer lo mismo y dejarlo sobre la otra mesa.

_“Supongo que igual que el tuyo”_

_“¿Tienes frío? Yo sí”_

_“Algo, olvide la bufanda y los guantes en casa. ¿Por qué tienes frío? Tienes un abrigo que luce muy calentito”_

Gerard golpea la tapa de la pluma contra sus labios y contesta:

_“Me he mojado esta mañana y aún no estoy del todo seco, el abrigo me lo ha prestado Mikey”_

Frank le mira con pena, dándose cuenta de que en efecto, la piel de Gerard luce brillante y está como de gallina.

 _“¿Quieres que te preste el mío?”_ –Gerard lee mientras Frank se señala así mismo la sudadera verde que lleva puesta.

Gerard niega.

_“¿Irás a trabajar hoy?”_

Frank niega sin ganas, un ápice de tristeza en sus ojos.

_“No lo creo… :(“_

Gerard sonríe desganado.

_“Que lastima, yo quería ir porque me dijeron que ahí preparan un café con chocolate que es de lo mejor”_

_Frank sonríe._

_“Lo siento, pero con esto de la detención… ni siquiera pude avisarles a mis compañeros de trabajo”_

Gerard y Frank intercambian miradas, hasta que los ojos de Gerard se ponen pensativos y escribe con rapidez sobre la hoja:

_“Espera, tengo una idea”_

Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la mesa del profesor, poniendo ambas manos sobre ésta mientras le susurra algo que solo ellos dos pueden escuchar.

Frank observa, curioso, mientras los demás quisieran atravesar con la mirada al pelirrojo y hacerle un agujero en toda la cavidad torácica, con semejantes miradas de odio que le ponen…

Algo choca contra la nuca del pelinegro con fuerza, y a pesar de que es simplemente una bola de papel está le hace doler la piel. Frank instintivamente lleva la mano a la zona y descubre que en la esquina opuesta le sonríen, pero de una forma nada amigable que solo le revuelve el estómago. Se inclina para recoger la bolita que ha caído al piso y la desdobla con manos temblorosas, dando una última mirada al pelirrojo, lee la nota:

_“Maricón”_

Frank lee lo escrita en tinta negra, con trazos fuertes y decididos que hacen que trague con fuerza, con una especie de sudor frío bajándole por el cuello. Gerard se acerca a él con una sonrisa en los labios, con un pulgar en dirección al cielo. El pelinegro esconde la mano y guarda la nota en el bolsillo, incapaz de dejar que Gerard le vea con ella.

-Listo, todo arreglado. –Gerard sonríe, esa delgada y tímida sonrisa en sus labios que le revuelven el estómago a Frank de una manera que le hace sentir mariposas y un calorcito subiéndole desde el estómago, hasta la garganta, y que le hace sentir cómodo a pesar de todas las miradas.

Gerard se agacha y recoge la mochila azul de Frank, tomando después el cuaderno y la pluma en el pupitre, doblando con cuidado el papel en el que estuvieron escribiendo, y se lo guarda a Frank en una de las bolsas delanteras.

-Hey, ¿Pero a dónde van? –Pregunta la chica del cabello azul, bastante enojada.

-Les he puesto a hacer una tarea, como parte del castigo. –contesta el profesor Hubb sin alzar la vista de su libro.

-Buuh, joder, eso no es justo.

-El vocabulario, Johnson…

-El vocabulario me lo paso por las…

-¡Johnson!

Frank da un último vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, procurando en no hacer mucho ruido. Gerard le espera afuera, con una sonrisa impaciente que desborda una especie de felicidad, balanceándose sobre sus talones y la punta de sus pies.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Pregunta el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo hice qué? –Pregunta, aunque solo por presumir.

-¿Cómo dejaste que nos dejara salir?

-Digamos que mi madre y él se conocen, y que como casi todos los días me tiene ahí dentro… bueno, el hombre es un buen tipo. Así que… ¿Aún quieres ir a probar ese café del que te hable? Dicen que el mesero que atiende es muy guapo.

Frank hecha una carcajada, con las mejillas coloradas y las palabras de Gerard causando una revolución en su estómago. Asiente con ganas, buscando con nerviosismo los bolsillos de su sudadera porque sus manos están totalmente heladas con tan solo unos minutos fuera del aula.

El pasillo está desierto porque nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría dos horas después de clases, ni siquiera lo nerds, y las prácticas de futbol y baloncesto se cancelan cuando nieva, que por cierto, ese día es hoy.

Lo primero que les recibe afuera es una fina capa de nieve cayendo desde el cielo y otra más gruesa bajo sus pies. Gracias a dios ambos llevan botas invernales que evitan que el frío y el agua al derretirse se cuele dentro de estas, a pesar de que Gerard sigue temblando por el chapuzón de la mañana en el baño de mujeres. Los copos de nieve caen en pocas cantidades, de un color tan blanco y de pequeñas formas tan definidas que solo hacen que ambos chicos se queden unos minutos observándolos. Entonces uno cae sobre la nariz de Gerard y éste entorna los ojos para verlo, pero pocos segundos después se derrite bajo el calor de su cuerpo.

Gerard y Frank se sonríen, y es cuando empiezan a caminar.

La campanilla suena cuando ambos chicos hacen presencia en el Café de nieve, ambos con las narices totalmente rojas y las manos frías, tan frías como un cubito de hielo. Jared y Molly giran la cabeza hacia ambos, y cuando les miran una sonrisa se forma en ambos rostros mientras elevan sus manos y les saludan.

-¡Frank! –Un viejito con aspecto a Santa Claus se le acerca con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, el cabello cano le queda perfecto como si de verdad estuviera disfrazo de papá Noel, y viene hacia él y le abraza con fuerza. Una risa alegra surge de sus labios como parte de la música de navidad que siempre suena en el local, y vuelve a abrazarlo pocos segundos después. -¡Me da gusto que hayas llegado, tengo un montón de ideas porque ya solo faltan 10 días para navidad!

Gerard se contagia un poco de la alegría que desprende el señor, y es cuando ríe que el hombrecillo se acuerda de su presencia.

-¿Y a quién tenemos aquí, algún nuevo amiguito, Frank?

Frank asiente reprimiendo una sonrisa más grande en los labios, porque sí, le emociona pensar en Gerard como su amigo.

-Gerard Way, un gusto. –Gerard extiende la mano, pero el hombre que presumiblemente está un poco más alto que él se le queda mirando a la mano de una manera extraña, hasta que suelta una carcajada y abraza también al mayor. Y Gerard deja salir todo el aire de golpe, porque ese ancianito sí que tiene fuerzas.

-Aquí nada de formalidades, Gerard, aquí todos somos familia.

El pelirrojo sonríe, acomodándose el abrigo y mirando a Frank, que también le está sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Por qué no tomas asiento, Gerard? Molly acaba de sacar las galletas del horno, le diré a Frank que te lleve algunas cuando termine de explicarle las ideas fenomenales que tengo.

Gerard mira a Frank, como pidiendo su consentimiento a lo que su pequeño amigo sonríe y le señala la misma mesa del día anterior, esa mesa en la cual Gerard lleva 6 meses sentándose todos los días, esperando a ver de reojo a Frank porque nunca antes se había atrevido a hablarle, y está seguro de que el pelinegro jamás le había visto ahí. Se dirige a la mesa en la esquina, a un lado del ventanal, esa mesa que dejo de ser solo suya a pasar a ser de ellos dos.

-Bueno, Frankie, como te dije antes, la navidad ya está muy cerca y no podemos perder más tiempo, así que toda la noche me quede despierto pensando en el show que montaremos este año. –Dice con felicidad, pero a Frank se le va toda la sangre de la cara.

Porque esos shows son de temer, son el diablo. Cada navidad adoptaban un tema en específico para el show, y las navidades pasadas Café de nieve estaba hasta el tope de clientes, y él tuvo que presentarse frente a todos ellos vestido de un pez payaso como el de la película. Eso le trajo un montón de burlas cuando reiniciaron las clases.

Traga saliva.

Tan solo minutos después, Frank está en camino a su mesa con un platón de galletitas de jengibre, y una taza de espumoso chocolate.

-Le he dicho a Molly que querías un Café con chocolate, y ella te preparo tan solo el chocolate. –Dice girando los ojos, su amiga saludándolos desde la cocina con una sonrisa que reza “ _perdón_ ” en ella, y que hace que Gerard le devuelva el saludo y en la sonrisa un “ _No hay problema_ ”. Molly se lleva la mano al pecho de forma dramática, como si estuviera aliviada de no tener que regresar el chocolate y cambiarlo.

-Así que… ¿cuáles son esas ideas importantes de tu jefe?

Frank suspira, dejándose caer sobre sus manos en la mesa.

-No me recuerdes.

Gerard se ríe porque de algún modo sabe que será bastante gracioso, y se anota mentalmente que esta navidad por nada del mundo puede faltar, y que se traerá a Mikey arrastrando si es necesario.

-Eso me recuerda –dice, Frank le mira raro- ¿Conocías a mi hermano?

Frank se queda pensando como quien escucha pero está tan perdido en otras cosas que no lo capta, y cuando repasa una por una las palabras de Gerard se da cuenta de que éste lleva como un minuto a espera de la respuesta.

-Oh, ¡Sí! Quiero decir, le he conocido hoy… a él y a su amigo Patrick, parecen ser agradables.

Gerard levanta una ceja. –Lo son, aunque son un poco raros.

-Mira quién lo dice. –Se burla Frank, señalando el cabello rojo de Gerard y haciendo referencia implícita a cómo debe de verde con el labio y la ceja rota, y la mejilla derecha hinchada.

-Calla. –Dice Gerard, riendo- que fuiste tú el que se quiso hacer pasar por Hulk, verdecito.

Frank se mira a sí mismo, notando que se refiere a la sudadera verde que siempre usa y por la cual su madre siempre le dice que parece retrato.

-Te quise ayudar, idiota.

-Uy, uy, Frank, ¿qué son esas palabras? –El pelinegro gira los ojos y se ríe de Gerard, lo suficientemente a gusto como para que le importe lo que piense Gerard de él.- Pero muchas gracias –dice, jugueteando con ambas manos- fue muy lindo de tu parte, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer…

Frank levanta una ceja, como si no pudiera entender las palabras de Gee. ¿Primero le agradece y luego le dice que no lo vuelva a hacer? ¿Qué?

-Ahora estoy seguro de que nos molestaran a ambos, y yo no quiero que se ensañen contigo.

-Oh, basta Gerard, como si no llevara ya toda mi vida en este asqueroso pueblo soportando a toda esa bola de animales.

Gerard se ríe, quizá ese pelinegro bajito tenga razón.

-Y tú, Gerard, ¿Por qué decidieron mudarse a Bellemount siendo que ustedes son de la ciudad?

Y es ahí donde Gerard también se detiene, jugueteando con el palito para revolver el líquido caliente en la taza de porcelana. Y justo como Frank ha hecho antes guardando la bola de papel para el mismo, Gerard también se guarda su propia historia para él, porque le asusta un poco que Frank se entere de cómo era su vida antes de mudarse de New Jersey.

Sorbe un poco del chocolate, pensativo.

-¡Hum! Esto está delicioso, tienes que decirle a Molly que lo es.

Frank sonríe cohibido, dándose cuenta de la forma en la que Gerard a cambiado de tema, porque no es ningún tonto a pesar de que la mayor parte de las personas lo crean, pero decide no indagar más en el tema por temor a rascar sobre una herida en Gerard, que a pesar del tiempo, aún no ha terminado de sanar.


	5. Cabeza teñida

El café de nieve siempre ha sido un lugar muy cálido, con sus mesas de fierro cubiertas con manteles coloridos, las series de foquitos de colores prendiendo y apagando adornando las paredes, el árbol de navidad que por alguna razón huele a pino a pesar de ser de plástico, con sus esferas cambiando de color conforme al color de los manteles {a veces azules con plateado, o rojo con verde, o rojo y dorado} y ese aroma a dulce que viene desde la cocina. Hay una pizarra blanca colgada en la pared detrás de la barra, adornada con focos, en la cual se lee con letras grandes {rojas y negras} “¡Faltan 9 días para navidad!” Que puede asegurar que son del señor Owens {tiene muy bonita caligrafía, como muy alegre} además de tener dibujados muñecos y copos de nieve por todos lados, como si el paisaje navideño de fuera no fuese suficiente.

Es sábado y es por la mañana, y Café de nieve tiene unos 5 clientes en el local. Mientras tanto, Frank está en la cocina siguiendo al señor Owens por todo el local, y también los sigue Molly, y por ultimo Jared que tiene que hacerlo mientras carga una caja repleta de adornos.

-El cartel del reno y su bufanda –Dice el anciano dueño del lugar- ese ponlo a un lado del reloj.

Jared tiene que agacharse para que Molly pueda buscar entre las cosas de la caja el dichoso cartel, en cuanto lo encuentra se va a colgarlo de los clavos que ya existen en la pared.

-Tu Frank, busca ese del pingüino resbalándose, es bastante tierno y lo quiero en la pared que da a los ventanales. –Frank asiente, teniendo que pararse de puntitas y Jared teniendo que doblarse para que el más chico pueda alcanzar la caja de adornos y rebusque en ella.

-Gracias. –le sonríe al pelinegro a quien seguramente mañana le dolerá la espalda. Jared le sonríe.

-No hay problema.

Con el cartel en mano se va hasta el sitio elegido, y con ayuda de una de las sillas de la mesa alcanza el lugar donde está clavado el clavo para luego colgar el cartel.

El señor Owens tiene razón, ese pingüino es bastante tierno. Es gordo, por no decir redondo, y tiene una bufandita enroscada en el cuello, y una expresión de “D:” porque se está resbalando en la nieve. Frank se ríe y termina de colocarlo solo para voltear a la puerta cuando la campanilla suena anunciando que hay un nuevo cliente.

Se trata de dos chicos, en realidad, y Frank sonríe porque reconoce esa gorra de “I love Bingo” y esas gafas que esconden debajo unos lindos ojos que se le hacen bastante parecidos y familiares que le revuelven el estómago de una manera graciosa, como cosquillas.

Los dos chicos entran platicando animadamente, Patrick riendo mientras Mikey cuenta algo y se acomoda las gafas sobre la nariz.

-Hey, ¡Hola Frank! –Mikey es el primero en notar la presencia del pelinegro, quien sigue sobre la silla acomodando al señor Pingüino.

Los dos chicos se dirigen hacia él, tomando las sillas de la mesa siguiente a la del ventanal para sentarse después.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –Pregunta el rubio.

-Decorando –Dice Frank, tratando de concentrarse en que el pingüino quede derecho- pero esta cosa no coopera.

Y es cierto, el cartel por más que Frank lo intente no se queda en el centro, y tiene que reacomodarlo para cuando lo suelte obtener el mismo resultado.

-Maldición… -murmura cuando el pingüino termina resbalando hacia la derecha.

Ambos chicos se levantan para ir a donde Frank.

-¿Te ayudamos?

-No… no se preocupen, yo puedo….

Pero el pingüino ahora se resbala a la izquierda.

-Oh, maldito, ahora si es personal.

Vuelve a acomodarlo con rapidez, como si así esperara burlar las caídas del cartel hacia los lados, pero nada. Vuelve a intentar, tratando de poner el hilo exactamente a la mitad en el clavo, y parece funcionar, hasta que se vuelve a ladear a la izquierda.

-Oh, tu… -Agarra el cartel con ambas manos, fuerte y decidido, y lo mueve rápido hasta una posición que lo deje en su lugar, y funciona. Lo que deja de funcionar es el equilibrio de Frank, quien termina resbalando de la silla y apenas es sostenido por Mikey y Patrick.

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí! ¡Miren ese cartel, está perfecto! ¿Quién lo puso perfecto? Oh sí, ¡Yo!

Dice Frank, emocionado.

Pero el cartel se vuelve a ir de lado.

-¡Oh, me rindo!

Mikey gira los ojos y Patrick se ríe, tomando el rubio posesión de la silla para alcázar el cartel y volverlo a acomodar. Y como es de esperarse, Patrick con tan solo una acomodada logra hacer que el pingüino resbalón quede derecho.

-Listo, ya está. –Dice bajando, sonriéndole a Frank.

-Pe-pero ¿Cómo has podido ganarle a él? –Señala al pingüinito, y su cara de “D:”

Patrick se acomoda las gafas y levanta los hombros como diciendo que no lo sabe.

Frank se sacude la ropa y gira a ver al señor Owens seguir mandando a Molly a colgar cosas, y trae detrás aún al pelinegro que carga la caja.

-Disculpen –Dice mientras se acomoda el delantal rojo y se acomoda el pelo- Bienvenidos a Café de nieve, ¿gustan ordenar algo?

-Bueno, me gustaría poder ver la carta primero… -dice Patrick, apenado.- Porfavor.

Frank forma con sus labios una pequeña “O” y se ríe nervioso. –Oh, claro, claro, lo siento.

Regresa con la carta en mano, poniendo una frente a Mikey y la otra frente a Patrick.

-Sabes –Dice Mikey, dejando la carta boca abajo en la mesa.- estás todo rojo he hiperventilado.

Y cosas esas palabras nada alentadoras lo único que logran es hacer que Frank se ponga más colorado, a juego con el uniforme de la cafetería, y mire hacia sus zapatos.

-Oh, Frank. –Esta vez quien habla es Patrick, con esa sonrisa tan linda que tiene el rubio.- Estábamos pensando… Si viniéramos en la tarde, a eso de las 5… ¿Crees tener algo de tiempo libre para jugar con nosotros?

Entonces Frank se acuerda de su oferta para jugar Calabozos y dragones, que demonios, no tiene idea de qué trate. Quizá de dragones en prisión o algo así…

-Uhm, claro. –Se limpia las manos en su delantal porque estas de repente le sudan cuando está nervioso.- Casi de 4 a 6 no hay mucha gente en la cafetería, además de que no creo que al señor Owens le moleste.

-Oh, cool. –Dice Mikey, notablemente emocionado.- Volveremos hoy en la tarde, entonces, y te presentaremos con los demás chicos.

Frank sonríe, asintiendo como si estuviera emocionado ante la idea pero es que la verdad jugar a que los dragones están encarcelados no suena genial, y eso de “los demás chicos” tampoco suena muy genial… porque a Frank le asusta, le aterra, conocer personas.

-Vale, ¿ya puedo tomar sus órdenes?

-Un chocolate, porfavor. –Ordena el rubio sin siquiera ver el menú.

-Y yo un capuchino. –Y lo mismo, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de abrir el menú el cual le hicieron traer. Frank asiente mientras lo anota todo en la libreta.

-Vale, ya se los traigo.

…

La mañana se pasa con más carteles ladeándose, y foquitos adornando el local. Cuando por fin terminan, el señor Owens se ríe con un gorgoteo parecido al de una paloma, antes de sobarse la panza y excusarse de que ha terminado muy cansado, así que sube al segundo piso, donde es su casa, a dormir un rato.

Jared se sienta en la silla y se deshace en ella, ambos brazos y ambas piernas escurriéndole mientras siente cada fibrilla muscular dolerle con demencia. Gira el cuello tratando de desentumirlo.

-¡Estoy muerto!

Molly y Frank se sientan en otras de las dos sillas altas, igual de adoloridos que el mayor. Molly recarga su cabeza en el cuello de Jared, y Frank se hace una almohada con ambas manos en la mesa.

-No podré levantarme en cómo años…

-No seas llorón –dice ella, acomodándose mejor porque la posición le empieza a doler aún más.- Tu no te caíste de ese mugroso banquito…

-¿Bromes, Moll? ¿Has intentado cargar esa caja? ¡Creo que contiene los arreglos de navidad de todos los años del señor Owens!

Frank tiene ganas de reír pero se siente tan machacado que solo los observa y sonríe.

-¡Oh, pero al menos no te resbalaste de un banquito!

-Y yo rompiéndome la espalda, que por supuesto no es nada…

-Pues no. –dice ella, riéndose de cómo Jared cruza los brazos y la mira amenazante.

-Podré estar que no puedo ni con mi alma, pero te atacaré a cosquillas si sigues así.

Molly gira los ojos y pronuncia un muy bajo “-Nenita”

-¿Qué, Molly?

-No, nada.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-… no….

-¡Ven aquí!

Y dicho las manos de Jared se mueven sobre el cuerpo de Molly, provocando que esta se retuerza con fuerza mientras se carcajea.

-¡Basta!

-¡Arrepiéntete de tus pecados, Molly Ann!

-¡Nunca!

Frank se ríe y no puede evitar hacerlo por más que esto le cause dolor a sus costillas.

-¡Baste, ya Jared, basta, BASTA! ¡Fraaaaank, haz algo!

Frank se ríe, aún su cabeza descansando en la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡Sálvame! ¡¿No ves que me quiere matar?!

-¡Arrepiéntete, Molly!

-¡Nunca, nenita!

-Oh…

-¡Bueno ya, ya perdón! ¡Jared! –El mayor la suelta y se acomoda el pelo, mientras ella cruza los brazos y hace un puchero.

-¿Por qué no me salvaste?

Frank se encoge de brazos, una sonrisita en su rostro.

-¡Oh, vamos! Se supone que me tienes que salvar de la bestia, Frank, se supone que ese es tu trabajo

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver con Calabozos y dragones?

-¿Qué? –preguntan los otros dos, Frank se encoge de hombros.

-Nada, unos amigos quieren jugarlo conmigo y no sé cómo demonios se juega eso, uh.

Molly y Jared se miran con picardía, antes de que Jared tome por debajo de los brazos a Frank, lo siente en su regazo y lo inmovilice mientras Molly adquiere una posición de policía, moviendo su cuadernito de órdenes cómo si fuera su cuaderno de detective.

-Espera, ¿qué diablos?

-Shh, ¡Calla! ¡Ahora responderás todas mis preguntas!

-¡Y las mías! –dice Jared, amenazando con hacerle cosquillas también a él.

-¿Con quiénes vas a jugar a los Dragoncitos, Frankie? ¿Con quiénes?

-Ah uhm… ¿amigos?

-Aja… -dice ella, anotando en el cuaderno, mirando como si no le creyera una vocal. -Esos “amigos” ¿tienen algo que ver con el pelirrojo de la otra noche?

-Eh… ¿no?

-¡Está mintiendo! ¡Jared!

-¡Espera, no no! –Dice, tratando de liberarse antes de que su amigo ponga sus manos sobre sus costillas.- Bueno sí, uno de ellos…

-Uno de ellos ¿qué? –pregunta ella poniendo una mano en su cinturita.- No te escucho Frankie…

-Ah, uno de ellos es su hermano…

-¿Cómo se llamaba –Pregunta Molly, apuntándolo con la lápiz.

-Eh… ¿Mikey?

-…Jared… -Jared se ríe antes de presionar sus dedos contra el tórax del menor, que se retuerce con fuerza, mientras intenta sin éxito que el mayor lo suelte.

-¡Gerard! ¡Gerard, se llama Gerard!

Molly sonríe con suficiencia.

-Listo, terminamos el interrogatorio…

-Por hoy. –Completa el mayor, bajando a Frank de sus piernas mientras éste les mira frunciendo las cejas. Los dos mayores se ríen de él.

-¿Qué? No vamos a permitir que ese cabeza teñida te rompa el corazón.

Frank les mira levantando una ceja. Jared cruza ambos brazos, marcando así sus músculos mientras sonríe, Molly con ambas manos en las caderas le guiña un ojo.

Y Frank no puede evitar reírse.


	6. No somos novios

Llegada la tarde hay un buen número de personas en la cafetería, lo que significa buena cantidad de trabajo. Sus horarios son bastante flexibles y el señor Owens es una dulzura ante todo, así que ellos realmente hacen horas extras solo por gusto. El turno de Molly y Jared es el mismo todos los días, abren a las 7am y cierran las 10pm, quizá suene un poco pesado pero como dije antes, ellos pueden irse a la hora que quieran siempre y cuando el dueño esté de acuerdo. Frank es básicamente lo mismo, su turno comienza desde que sale del colegio o si come con su madre entonces una hora después, y termina a las 10. Los sábados y domingos solamente abren en las tardes y hasta la noche. Lleva trabajando ahí alrededor de unos 4 años, con un sueldo estable que le ayuda a su madre a llevar los gastos en el hogar.

Es alrededor de las 5:40pm cuando la campanita de la puerta vuelve a sonar y varios chicos entran. Frank toma nota de lo que la mujer que está atendiendo pide, y tan solo mueve la mano como gesto de saludo una vez ve a Mikey y Patrick, que vienen con otros dos chicos.

-Entonces un capuchino será. –La mujer esciente y Frank se dirige a dejar el pedido a la cocina, donde Jared inmediatamente se pone a prepararlo.

Se dirige con las cartas de menú a los nuevos clientes, cuando la campanita vuelve a sonar y por la puerta entra un pelirrojo de bufanda verde y lentes oscuros. Ve a Frank y le sonríe, acercándose a él, a lo que Frank solo puede responder con las mejillas coloreadas y un palpitante corazón queriendo escapar de su pecho.

-Hola, Frankie. –Su vos suena rasposa y sexy, y Frank remueve esos pensamientos de su cabeza antes de que le causen problemas, pero ahora solo se concentra en lo rojos que están los labios de Gerard y los suaves que imagina se sienten. El mayor se acerca a él hasta quedar a un paso de distancia, una sonrisa discreta y provocativa en los labios que hace que Frank se sienta un nada perdido en el espacio.

Gerard se ríe en vos baja notando el color en las mejillas del más chico, y Frank puede oler en su ropa el humo del cigarro.

-Ew, apestas. –Frank empuja a un lado a Gerard, riendo él esta vez. El pelirrojo pierde su postura de chico malo y sexy, y sigue a Frank hasta la cocina.

-Hey, yo no apesto.

-No, claro que no… -Se burla el más chico mientras deja su cuaderno de órdenes en la barra.

-De hecho, huelo a rosas, para tu información. -Frank se ríe mientras finge escribir algo de suma importancia en el cuaderno, cuando en realidad está garabateando para que Gerard piense que es un chico ocupado. – Además, ¿No ibas a ir a dejar esas cartas a alguna parte?

Frank deja ese dibujo de gato a la mitad para mirar los menús que están a su lado, y se da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Todo es tu culpa. –Vuelve a empujarlo para pasar y Gerard no lo entiende, pero se ríe y vuelve a seguirlo ahora a la mesa donde su hermano y amigos están esperándolos con una ceja levantada. -¿Ves cómo me haces?

-¿Te hago qué, Frankie…? –Gerard lo toma por detrás, sus manos manejando rápidamente para abrirse paso en su cintura mientras su cabeza ocupa el hueco entre su cuello. Los pulmones de Frank súbitamente dejan de trabajar. Gerard se ríe directamente en su oreja, provocándole cosquillas.

Los chicos en la mesa carraspean llamando su atención.

-Si no estamos interrumpiendo nada… -Comienza Mikey, un poco incómodo.

-Nada que no sea en una habitación. –Interrumpe un moreno de cabello alborotado.

-Sí… lo que dijo… eso, entonces ¿Nos podrías atender?

Frank se libera del abrazo de Gerard y se acerca a la mesa, dejando frente a los 4 una carta.

-Discúlpenme… -Frank voltea a ver enojado al pelirrojo que le hace pucheritos.

Se ve tan ridículo.

Si supiera que para Frank se ve tan ridículo y tierno.

El rubio de la gorra de “I love bingo” ahora trae una fedora gris que le realza el azul en los ojos, y Frank no puede evitar perderse unos segundos en lo azules que parecen ser.

-Si no te molesta ¿Quieres quitarle los ojos de encima a mi novio?

El chico moreno tiene ambas manos sobre la mesa en una posición amenazante. Frank se da cuenta de lo que sucede y gira la cabeza hacia otro lado, apenado.

-Lo-Lo siento…

Patrick le da un golpe a Pete por ser tan rudo y le sonríe a Frank como si quisiera arreglar las cosas.

Pero es imposible que Frank pueda pensar en algo más porque ese chico de ahí es Pete, Pete Wentz, uno de los chicos a los que no debes molestar o te partirán el cráneo en dos con una motosierra –O eso es lo que se decía cuando iban en primaria- y él, Pete Wentz, acaba de decir prácticamente que es gay en público. No es como que Frank no lo supiera, porque demonios, todo el mundo habla de Pete cuando creen que él no está mirando, y se dice que es gay o bisexual o cualquier cosa que sea Pete, porque tiene el record en quitar virginidades en su colegio sin importar quién sea. Y él sabe, por propias palabras de Mikey y Pat, que Pete anda tras los pasos de Patrick a pesar de que el rubio siempre lo rechaza. Y bueno, no es como que la palabra “novio” ayude en mucho, porque Pete Wentz nunca ha estado en relaciones “serias” y…

-No somos novios. –La vos del rubio interrumpe los pensamientos del pelinegro como si pudiera leer mentes, y a Frank le comienza a dar miedo el pensar que pueda. Patrick baja los ojos y aprieta los labios, comprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa de enamorado. Por otra parte, Pete pasa su brazo alrededor del respaldo de Patrick, como si le abrazará.

-Pero lo seremos. –Dice con bastante seguridad el moreno, sonriendo de una manera que derretiría a cualquiera.

Frank vuelve a sentir la cabeza de alguien recargada sobre su hombro y advierte los rebeldes cabellos rojos de Gerard haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Entonces éste entierra su nariz y aspira con fuerza, haciendo que Frank se estremezca.

-Y ehem… ¿Nos podrías pedir nuestras órdenes ya? –El otro chico a un lado de Mikey, cuyo nombre no conoce, ríe nervioso y notoriamente incómodo.

Frank se sacude deshaciéndose de Gerard antes de sacar de dentro la bolsita del delantal rojo el cuadernito y una pluma de tinta morada.

-Vale, ¿Listos para ordenar?

-Desde hace una eternidad –Pete le responde enseguida, sus ojos marrones incomodando un poco al más chico que se remueve en su sitio. –Quiero un café negro.

-Nosotros una malteada de fresa. –Patrick y Mikey dicen casi al mismo tiempo, algo bastante raro.

-Un capuchino, porfavor. –Pide el chico del cual hasta el momento no sabe su nombre.

-Y yo quiero un café con chocolate.

Frank anota antes de sonreírle a Gerard, una sonrisita nerviosa e intento de ser coqueta.

-Bien, ¿algo más?

-¡Y una orden de donas! –El mismo chico sin nombre grita elevando ambas manos en el aire, entusiasmado.

-Vale.

Cuando está a punto de caminar de regreso a la cocina, la vos de Gerard lo detiene.

-¿Y dónde me puedo sentar yo? –La mesa no es más que para 4 personas, y esos lugares ya están ocupados.

-Ahm, ¿en una silla?

Gerard levanta una ceja y se pone una mano a la cadera. Frank trata de guardarse la sonrisa divertida que le quiere crecer en el rostro.

-Y… ¿De dónde se supone saco esa silla, chico que trabaja en el local?

-Creo que hay muchas desocupadas alrededor, chico rojo.

Frank le guiña un ojo antes de dirigirse a la cocina a dejarle los pedidos a Jared. Gerard le observa alejarse y se lame los labios sin despegar los ojos de sus caderas. Se acerca a una mesa cerca y pide permiso a las dos damas que la ocupan, para llevarse una silla y sentarse a un lado de Mikey, compartiendo un mísero espacio.

-Así que chico rojo, ¿he? –Desafortunadamente para Frank, sus dos compañeros de trabajo están en la cocina y tienen ganas de comérselo un rato. Frank se sonroja mientras trata de ignorar a Molly mientras prepara las tazas y los cubiertos.

-Es solo un apodo…

-Sí tú lo dices…

Frank gira los ojos y escucha la risita de su amiga como la de una ratoncita, y niega con la cabeza.

-Solo somos amigos, Mol…

-Ajá… ¿eso me da permiso entonces de llegar y abrazar a Molly por la cintura? –Bromea Jared, ganándose una mirada que mata de parte de ella.

Frank se ríe.

-Sólo apúrate y dame mi pedido.

Después de unos 10 minutos y un montón de sonrojadas más, Frank al fin está afuera de la cocina con una gran bandeja en una mano. Tiene la suerte necesaria de ser bajito pero fuerte para cargar, y también la suerte del mes por no resbalar y hacer el ridículo frente a sus nuevos amigos.

-Listo. –Jala una silla y la atrae a la mesa, sentándose en la esquina, entre Gerard y el chico desnombrado. –Así que hum… ¿Calabozos y Dragones, eh?

A Mikey y a Patrick se les iluminan los ojos. El tablero ya está en la mesa y ya habían comenzado a jugar a meter dragones a las prisiones, _o cómo sea qué se juegue eso_ , piensa Frank.

-Mira, primero tienes que elegir un personaje… -comienza Patrick.- Mikey siempre es el caballero negro, Pete hoy va a jugar a que es el Ogro. –Pete alza una ceja pero no refuta nada.- Brendon es el príncipe del bosque viejo, Spencer es el mago pero hoy no vino, y yo soy el caballero dorado. Por cierto, él es Brendon, va con nosotros en gimnasia y música.

Frank no recuerda haberlo visto nunca antes, pero el chico parece agradable así que chocan manos.

-Y Gerard ¿qué es? –Pregunta Frank.

-Gerard es el hermano mayor que tiene que cuidar de su hermanito para que no lo secuestren. –Bromea mientras le revuelve un poco el cabello a Mikey, quien le mira enojado.

-Además insististe en que querías venir a…

-Si bueno, entonces ¿Qué personaje será Frank? –La frase queda interrumpida pero la esencia no, y Frank puede imaginar lo que seguía y ríe para sus adentros. Piensa la pregunta por unos momentos, pero no se le ocurre ningún personaje que pueda ser. Hasta que súbitamente, se le ilumina la mente.

-¿Puedo ser un dragón?

-¡Claro!

Aunque muy por dentro espera que el juego no se trate sobre encarcelar al dragón.


	7. Perritos salvando la navidad

Despierta hecho un ovillo entre las cobijas, apenas bostezando y cubriéndose un poco más la cabeza. Es Domingo y él realmente no quiere levantarse, sus cobijas están lo suficientemente calentitas justo ahora…

-¡Frank, el desayuno!

Saca la cara de entre las cobijas solo para que su nariz se mueva un poco al olfatear el aire en busca del aroma de lo que sea que su madre cocina. Ella trabaja en una tienda de regalos hasta el mediodía, donde tiene tiempo para comer algo rápido junto a Frank, después de las 4 debe volver a su otro trabajo de medio tiempo como repostera en una pastelería. Es fácil saber que ambos trabajos son necesarios para mantenerse ella y a su único hijo, por eso Frank ahora también está ayudando a llevar la comida a la mesa.

Se trata de deshacer del sueño y el cansancio en sus ojos y se pone las pantuflas en los pies y su cobijita verde que tiene desde que era un bebé. Su madre se ríe de él en cuanto lo ve entrar a la cocina cargando el viejo pedazo de tela que le queda realmente pequeño. Ella nunca ha tratado de hacer que su hijo se desprenda de ese objeto tan solo porque le hace recordar a cuando era un bebé, de pie sobre su cuna, mordiendo una de las esquinas de la cobija, riéndose de ella. Y ella no podía más que sacudirse las lágrimas y alzar en brazos a su dulce bebé por más que el mundo se sitiera como si le cayera encima.

Por supuesto esto nunca pasó y ella siguió adelante con su hijo, trabajando todo el día para mantenerlos a ambos mientras dejaba al pequeño en casa de Marie Lambert, esa dulce mujer que siempre se ha preocupado por ella. Alice Iero tenía tan solo 17 años cuando quedó embarazada, y gracias a la época y el tiempo, fue rechazada por ello de muchas maneras. Se tuvo que despedir de un montón de cosas que la vida tenía preparadas para ella, pero ahora, 16 años después, no se arrepiente de nada.

Frank se desliza en uno de los dos asientos de la pequeña mesa de madera apenas cubierta por un mantel que su madre recibió hace 4 años. Alice se acerca a él y le da un beso en el pelo mientras pone frente a él un plato con pan untado en mantequilla, huevos revueltos y cubitos de jitomate. Frank bosteza de nuevo como respuesta.

-Mamá, ¿tienes planes para hoy? –Frank pregunta, levantando ambos ojos de su comida y mirando los de ella. Los suyos son cafés olivas, mientras que los de ella son de un verde claro precioso.

La mujer sonríe.

-¿Tienes planes para conmigo hoy, Frankie?

Frank sonríe y asiente, metiendo un trozo de huevo en su boca.

-El señor Owens está buscando algo delicioso para ofrecer este año en la fiesta de navidad en la cafetería, y yo estaba pensando que quizá…

-¿Si? –pregunta ella emocionada, sabiendo ya lo que su hijo quiere decirle.

-Me gustaría que hicieras ese delicioso pastel de zarzamora y menta que haces en año nuevo. –Su madre le mira como si lo dudara, y Frank se muerde las uñas poniendo ojos de perrito.

-Bebé, sabes que no quiero ir a interrumpirte en el trabajo…

-Pero no sería interrumpirme, mamá, tu nunca has querido irme a ver a la cafetería y yo enserio quiero que este año podamos quedarnos a celebrar navidad ahí…

-Pero Frankie, van a pasar en la tele esa película de los perritos salvando la navidad…

Frank se ríe de su madre, porque ven películas navideñas esa noche desde que tiene memoria y siempre lo hace volver antes de las 10:30 a casa para poder cenar los dos juntos como familia, y Frank no se opone para nada a ello, porque vaya, si eso hace realmente feliz a su madre y también a él no tiene nada de malo. Pero este año es diferente, tiene ese gusanito en el estómago que le pica e insiste en que debe invitar a Gerard y a Mikey al show de este año {por más embarazoso que vaya a ser}

-Es una gran oportunidad para promocionar tus postres, mamá. –Pone sus mejores ojos de cachorro y su madre cruza los brazos.- Porfavor ¿sí?

Y ella se ríe, cediendo mientras asiente.

-¿Algo más que quieras decirme, Frankie?

-Que se me hace tarde y que te amo, mamá. –Se levanta de la mesa y le planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla que ella se toca mientras sonríe. Él levanta su plato vacío y lo lava con rapidez antes de correr hasta su trabajo.

15 minutos después está frente a la cafetería, el pecho subiéndole y bajando con fuerza mientras recupera el aliento después de correr hasta ahí. Da gracias silenciosas a su suerte por no haberle hecho resbalar y caer gracias al hielo en el camino, y se dirige a la cocina. En la pizarra ahora se lee “¡Faltas 8 días para navidad!”

-Alguien se levantó tarde hoy… -Molly lo recibe con una sonrisa mientras Jared le revuelve el cabello. El mayor lavando tazas y platos mientras la chica rellena los saleros con canela, azúcar y bueno… sal.

-¿Sal? ¿Por qué estás metiendo sal en ellos? –pregunta él sin entender.

Ella le mira y levanta una ceja antes de limpiarse las manos en el mantel y luego ponerlas en su cintura.

¿Es que acaso no pusiste atención ayer o qué? –Frank no responde, pero se colora un poco.- No respondas a eso, ya lo sé. El punto es que el jefe quiere probar metiendo bocadillos salados como baguetes y sándwiches, así que me encargué de traer la receta de salsa de mi abuelita y Jared trajo la sal de su casa porque olvido ir a comprarla ayer.

-Yup. –El nombrado alza las manos en el aire y vuelve a fregar los platos.

-¿Otra vez pensando en cabeza roja? ¿Niño rojo? ¿Cómo era?

-No lo recuerdas, déjalo así…

-¡Chico rojo! –Frank quiere matar a Jared por dejar su trabajo y echarle leña al fuego, Molly sonríe y le agradece con entusiasmo a su amigo.

-¡Chico rojo, sí! ¿De nuevo pensando en él, Frankie?

Frank se sonroja y se revuelve nervioso en su lugar, brincando de un pie a otro.

-¿Quizá?

La sonrisita que hace no ayuda más que a que Molly deje de utilizarlo como payasito y en lugar de burlarse de él haga un “aww” mientras lleva sus manos a su pecho, sonriendo.

-Sigues siendo más dulce que un pastelillo… Y estás listo como un postre para ir a por él, Frankie, ¡háganse novios!

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Dice eso, sonrojándose y dando un paso atrás- Ni siquiera lo conozco de más de una semana, no tengo ni idea de cómo se apellida y demonios, no sé si le gusto como él a mi…

-¡Aw! ¡Jared, dijo que le gusta! –El otro chico voltea y ambos están frente a Frank como si fueran sus padres viéndolo caminar por primera vez, o aún más extraño, como si lo vieran hacer sus necesidades correctamente dentro del inodoro…

-¡Enserio! ¿Me están siquiera prestando atención?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Y tenemos una grandiosa idea, Frankie.

-¿Idea? –dice él, dudando pues unas ciertas imágenes de Molly y Jared amordazándolo y aventándolo al río le llegan sin precaución a la mente.

-¿Por qué no lo invitas a venir hoy en la tarde? ¡Como en una cita!

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera tengo su número!

Parece que Frank ha ganado la pelea pero justo en ese momento la campanita de la puerta suena cuando alguien entre por ella. Los 3 voltean para encontrarse con dos chicos cruzando la puerta, uno de ellos es alguien que Frank nunca había visto antes, y el otro es el mismo niño desnombrado de ayer que ahora sabe se llama Brendon. Le ruega a todos los Dioses habidos y por haber porque Molly no lo reconozca y vaya y le pregunte por el número de Gerard, pero todos sus ruegos se van por el inodoro en cuanto nota como Jared deja su trabajo con los platos, se limpia las manos, y sale a recibir a los dos clientes.

-¡Brendon, amigo! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!


	8. Un mesero una vez me dijo

Ahora Frank estaba amordazado en la cocina, en su boca el trapo que usan para limpiar las mesas, las manos enredadas con una agujeta rosa con Molly frente a él de brazos cruzados. Quien entrara a la cafetería creería que lo tienen secuestrado.

Jared está sentado cómodamente en su habitual silla, una sonrisa malvada en los labios cuando se lleva el celular de Frank a la oreja. Frank lo mira bastante enojado pero sus muñecas están lo suficientemente lastimadas gracias a la agujeta como para seguir forcejeando para liberarse, así que lo único que puede hacer es resignarse mientras logra escuchar cómo descuelgan la otra línea cuando Gerard contesta al teléfono. A parte de eso no logra entender que es lo qué contesta el pelirrojo.

-¿Bueno? Si ¿Gerard? Soy Jared, uhm… no, el de las pizzas no, trabajo en Café de nieve, soy amigo de Frank.

Hay un silencio donde lo único que se escucha es las palabras de Gerard viniendo cómo si fueran parte de la caricatura de Charlie Brown. Jared esciente y eleva los pulgares al cielo, sonriendo.

-Llamo de parte de Frank…sí, él no está aquí… ¿a dónde fue? Ah uh al baño, aja… bueno me pidió que te llamara para invitarte a venir en la tarde… Aja, uh, tu número se lo dio Brendon, aja sí, es un chico muy raro…

Otro silencio en lo que lo único que se escucha son las carcajadas de Jared con lo que sea que Gerard le está diciendo. Frank sigue enfadado, ambas cejas casi tocándose.

-¡No! ¿Y qué le dijiste? –Otro silencio- ¡No! Jajaja ¡No, no lo hiciste! ¿Y qué pasó entonces?

-¡Jared! –Molly le reprende para que no se distraiga más y recuerde para qué es que llamo al pelirrojo. Jared tuerce una mueca e interrumpe a Gerard.

-Bueno, tengo que irme ¿Te molesta si le pido a Frank tu número y terminas de contarme qué más le hiciste a los amigos de tu hermano con una berenjena? –Otro silencio solamente interrumpido por risas- Espera, Gerard ¡Que yo no soy el de las pizzas!... aja… Vale, genial, adiós.

Suspira y se gira hacia sus amigos, ambas manos en la cintura y exhala.

-Y ¿entonces?

-¡Dijo que sí!

Frank balbucea algo inentendible a causa del trapo en su boca, a lo que Molly se disculpa y le desata las manos. Enseguida el más chico le intenta dar unos golpes para que se aleje de él y se quita el solo la cosa asquerosa que no le deja hablar.

-¡¿Es qué están locos?! ¡Los voy a denunciar por secuestro!

-Aww, Frankie, cállate ya, ¡vas a tener una cita con el hombre-fosforo de tu vida!

Frank ignora el nuevo apodo que le da su amiga y sonríe por más que quiera lucir enojado. Jared parece estar orgulloso desde su silla.

-Vale, pero que quede claro que mientras esté él ustedes dos se encargaran solos de los clientes.

Y con eso les borra las sonrisas.

…

Es la sexta vez en dos minutos que Molly le intenta arreglar el cabello con su saliva, a lo que Frank rehúye y simplemente se queda tranquilo esperando a que llegue un nuevo cliente, o Gerard. En la cafetería quienes parecen ser los que tendrán una “cita” son Molly y Jared, que no dejan de ir para todos lados intentándolo arreglar todo, nerviosos.

Frank por otro lado abre el libro que empezó esta mañana _, El libro del cementerio_ , mientras escucha algo de música desde su reproductor Mp3 lo suficientemente relajado pero con la música baja para escuchar la campanita de la puerta.

El sistema de música de la cafetería está reproduciendo Rodolfo el reno, y sólo tienen una pareja de amigas como clientes. Bellemount es un pueblito cubierto de nieve, como un paisaje nevado en alguna pintura de un buen pintor. No es muy grande pero está lleno de gente siempre dispuesta a romper un poco con las monotonías de sus vidas, e ir a tomarse un café. Café de nieve es la única cafetería en el pueblo y por lo tanto todos los clientes se concentran ahí, aunque como en todo lugar hay de temporadas a temporadas. Frank no gana mucho trabajando allí, pero es un buen empleo y además ¿en que otro sitio le permitirían trabajar en ese horario? Y se siente bastante cómodo con sus compañeros a pesar de que estos sean unos malditos que prácticamente lo secuestran.

El reloj avanza muchos minutos más hasta que ahora también Molly está bostezando, y es cuando la campanita comienza a sonar porque empiezan recibir clientes. Esto solo logra poner los pelos de punta a Jared y Molly, quienes aún se mueren de nervios pensando que es Gerard quien entra por la puerta. Frank deja el Mp3 a un lado y atiende a los clientes viendo que sus compañeros están lo suficiente indispuestos a dejar de morderse las uñas.

-Un té de menta, porfavor. –Frank esciente escribiendo la orden en su cuadernito antes de decirle “por supuesto, ¿gusta algún pastelillo para acompañarlo?” después va a la cocina y tiene que tronar los dedos frente a Jared para que éste deje de volar en el espacio y se ponga a hervir el agua.

Se tira en la mesa cuando logra tener un descanso porque de improvisto todo el mundo entra a la cafetería y se ponen a murmurar acerca de los anuncios colgados en las paredes que dicen “Show de navidad este 24 de Diciembre a las 8pm” pero Frank no quiere pensar en eso, porque demonios ¡Va a hacer el ridículo del año! La música navideña comienza a ponerle los nervios de punta mientras se da cuenta que faltan solo 8 días para Navidad.

La campanita suena y ni un minuto después de llaman desde ésta.

-¡Frankie! –Frank alza la vista y se encuentra con su madre y la señora Lambert entrando por la puerta, en las manos de su madre hay una bandeja cubierta por una servilleta tejida. Frank siente que quiere vomitar de los nervios de tan solo pensar que el show de este año será de lo más vergonzoso.

Vuelve a sonar la campanita mientras más personas entran a la cafetería y Frank tiene que ingeniárselas mientras da menús, toma órdenes y las lleva a la cocina.

-Hola, mamá…. Buenas tardes, señora Lambert, les dejaré un menú por si quieren ordenar algo, ya llamo al dueño para que pruebe tu pastel, mamá.

Les deja los menús y sale corriendo a atender a los demás.

-¡Moll, dile al señor Owens que mi mamá está aquí!

-Frank, ¡la orden de la mesa 2 está lista! –grita Jared desde la cocina.

-¡Voy!

-¡Fraaaaank!

-¡Que voy!

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

-No, Gerard, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? –Pero automáticamente se tapa la boca cuando se da cuenta de lo  que acaba de hacer, entonces voltea todo coloreado por estar corriendo de aquí para allá {y claro, también por la vergüenza}- ¡Gerard! ¡Perdón!

Gerard se ríe y recibe el abrazo torpe que le da Frank.

-Bonita forma de saludarme….

El más chico se ríe nervioso mientras ve más y más gente llegar.

-Lo siento ¿te importaría compartir mesa? –dice nervioso mientras se da cuenta de que ya no quedan lugares disponibles en el local.

-¿Qué? Oh, no, claro que no.

-Genial. –Frank toma por la maga a Gerard y lo jala hasta una de las mesas que tiene dos sillas vacías.- Mamá, este es Gerard. Gerard, esta es mi mamá y la señora Lambert. Ahora vuelvo.

Y con eso deja olvidado al pelirrojo junto a la mujer que le dio la vida. Gerard saluda a ambas mujeres, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de la más vieja, mientras la madre de Frank no le quita los ojos de encima. Y Gerard encuentra interesante el bonito color de los manteles…

-Así que Gerard, ¿de dónde conoces a mi Frankie?

-Eh… bueno, vamos a la misma escuela y…

-¿Está él en el mismo grado que tú?

Gerard trata de recuperar su postura y dejar de temblar como un loco, poniendo una encantadora sonrisa para ganarse a la mujer.

-En realidad él va junto a mi hermano, yo soy un año mayor.

-Y dime Gerard… ¿Tienes alguna intención con mi Frankie?

Para suerte de Gerard y su estabilidad mental, Frank llega cargando una bandeja repleta en tazas y platos rebosantes en bollos, sonríe cansado, y pone algunas cosas sobre la mesa.

-Pero Frankie, aún no veíamos el menú…

-Lo sé –dice él depositando frente a ella una de las humeantes tazas.- Te traje un frappé a ti –Dice, depositando un beso sobre el cabello de su madre.- A usted, señora Lambert, un té de manzanilla.

-Gracias mi niño.

-Y a ti –dice girándose hacia Gerard, sonriendo.- Un mesero una vez me dijo que te gustaban los cafés con chocolate que hacemos aquí.

Gerard sonríe y recibe la taza. El dulce y delicioso aroma le inunda las fosas nasales mientras más aspira de él. Huele a canela.

-Muchas gracias, bebé… -Dice la mujer más joven mientras sorbe del frappé.

-Mamá…

-Disculpa, quería decir, Frankie. –Su madre se corrige queriendo guardarse de reírse a carcajadas, y cuando cree que su hijo ya no le escucha, dice en vos baja- bebé bebé…

Frank no dice nada pero se recuerda mentalmente que su madre es un peligro mata relaciones.

-¡Buenos días! Usted debe de ser la señora Iero… -Un hombrecillo corpulento y alto, de suave cabello cano y facciones dulces se acerca a la mesa. Es regordete y tiene las mejillas coloradas.- Mi nombre es Anthony Owens, es un placer…

-El gusto es mío –responde ella. Frank mira raro la forma con la que el hombre besa la mano de su madre, y no puede evitar pensar en lo raro que sería que ese buen hombre se casara con su madre, y tuviera que llamarlo papá.

Todo su cuerpo tiembla de solo pensarlo.

Su madre le presenta también a su acompañante, y Gerard también se adelanta a saludarlo.

-¡Gerard, amigo! ¿Cómo han estado Frank y tú?

Gerard se sonroja y Alice se gira hacia él, matándolo con los ojos.

-Bi-Bien, gracias.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Alice sonríe mientras quita la servilleta que cubre el pastel, dejando a la vista un pastel de color blanco con toques morados, zarzamoras en toda la parte de arriba y hojas de menta. Frank piensa que se ve delicioso, he hincha el pecho, orgulloso de su madre.

-¡Wow! ¿Podemos probarlo?

Alice sonríe.- Adelante.

Es Frank quien tiene que repartir el resto de los platos que traía en la bandeja, poniendo uno frente a cada persona en su mesa. Su madre se encarga de rebanar el pastel, dejando a la vista que hay dos capas de este, divido por una línea de crema verde que huele delicioso. Y cuando todos lo prueban, están encantados.

-¡Excelente, Alice! ¡Es riquísimo! –El señor Owens sonríe emocionado de haber encontrado el postre que dará este año en el festejo de navidad. Alice se sonroja y agradece mientras Frank intercambia miradas emocionadas con Gerard.

-Le ha quedado muy rico, señora Iero.

-Muchas gracias. –La mujer es menudita, tan solo unos centímetros más baja que Frank. Su cabello es completamente negro y el verde en sus ojos resalta haciéndola ver hermosa.

Gerard sonríe mientras descubre cada cosa en las que son parecidas Frank y Alice, y eso es un montón. Lo más notable es la hermosa sonrisa que comparten.

-¿Le gustaría ser la afortunada repostera que nos hace el favor de hornear nuestro postre esta navidad?

Alice se tapa la boca con las manos, sorprendida. Sus mejillas están coloradas en un rosa precioso, al igual que sus labios están teñidos en el color de una paleta de caramelo rojo. Asiente, emocionada.

El señor Owens sonríe, alegre por ya no tener que seguir buscando.

Alice voltea hacia Frank y le hace agacharse para poder llenarle de besos las mejillas mientras lágrimas escurren por las suyas. Frank la abraza y entierra la nariz en el pelo de su madre, su corazón latiendo con fuerza al sentirla feliz.

Gerard le sonríe a Frank, y Frank le sonríe a Gerard. Y con tan solo ver la felicidad en los ojos del más chico, Gerard siente su corazón latir con fuerza, golpeando a su pecho como diciendo “Hey, estoy aquí” porque está ahí, y está enamorado.

De Frank.


	9. El percebe feo

El fin de semana vuela tan rápido y a Gerard no le queda más que maldecirlo, puesto que ¿No podría ser equivalente su duración al tiempo en que tarde en llegar? El lunes golpea a su puerta con una ligera capa de nieve, nada peligrosa y bastante superficial, aunque se pronostica que muy probable haya muchos resbalones.

Por suerte las vacaciones de invierno están cada vez más cerca, tan solo faltan 3 días para que Gerard pueda mandar al demonio Cálculo diferencial y Física aplicada, y en estos momentos ya importándole muy poco las calificaciones finales de estas. Por supuesto que con el término de este periodo escolar también llegan muchas más cosas por las cuáles preocuparse, porque está a 3 días de dejar la preparatoria y empezar la universidad.

Pero eso es algo de lo que no quiere pensar y lo evita siempre que el tema viene a colación, porque está asustado. ¿A quién no le daría miedo dejar lo que ya conoce para emprender en busca de algo nuevo? Algo nuevo que quizá sea asombroso y lo colme de maravillosas experiencias, pero que al mismo tiempo podría ser todo lo contrario. Su corazón bombea con más fuerza de la necesaria siempre que piensa en ello.

Además las inscripciones comienzan hasta finales de enero, dándole así poco más de un mes para decidirse y elegir. Pero a veces se pone a teorizar acerca de todo y de nada, recordando cosas que quiere y no quiere recordar, guardando memorias que deberían tirarse junto con el desperdicio todos los miércoles.

Hace poco más de 6 meses que se mudaron a Bellemount y en dos más tendrá que irse a estudiar una carrera que ni siquiera está seguro que quiere. Agradece mentalmente que su madre llegue demasiado cansando como para exigirle una decisión que él está seguro que aún no tiene, y está realmente contento de que Mikey no meta la nariz más allá de donde Gerard quiere.

Pero no le malinterpreten: por supuesto que Bellas Artes suena genial, incluso más que eso. Pero Gerard siente que no es el momento, no aún, no ahora que su vida parece estar yendo por un camino menos sinuoso y lleno de barrancos, no ahora que tiene una buena relación con Mikey, no ahora que ha conocido a Frank.

Porque Frank le ha quitado el sueño y le ha devuelto las ganas de levantarse de la cama tan solo para poderle ver en el colegio, para soportar toda clase de insultos con tal de verle sonreír. Frank tiene una bonita sonrisa.

Pero Gerard no es tonto y estos 6 meses que antecedieron a Diciembre él se dio cuenta de muchas cosas de las que nadie quiere hacerlo. Como que a veces Frank en lugar de ir a la cafetería durante el receso, va a los baños. O que en verano, cuando hace calor y tienen que salir fuera a hacer deporte, Frank siempre lleva esa sudadera verde, tan verde como los ojos de Alice. Le ha seguido los pasos durante tanto tiempo que ya sabe que claramente las personas a penas y saben que él está ahí, que tiene un talento para desaparecer en un segundo sin que nadie lo note. Aunque parecen observaciones superficiales, no lo son, porque Gerard le ha seguido a los baños, lo ha visto siempre con esa sudadera, y le ha visto bajar la cabeza y salir sin siquiera dejar un rastro de viento detrás.

Pero ¿Por qué?

Quizá las respuestas sean la parte difícil de contestar.

La tercera clase pasa tan monótona y helada como hace todos los días, sin nada interesante que la apoptosis de las células le pueda ofrecer a Gerard. Biología celular siempre es un fastidio a pesar de que el profesor Harris haya sufrido un accidente con un tenedor el verano pasado, y ahora tengan un maestro suplente demasiado joven y demasiado cool como para ser tomado como una autoridad.

-No olviden hacer su reporte de práctica, recuerden que vale 40% de su calificación final y entregarlo es derecho a examen… Jhonson, no quiero volverla a ver masticando chicle en mi clase.

Gerard recoge sus cosas sin mucho cuidado, aunque tomándose su tiempo para que las demás personas desalojen el aula y él pueda salir sin contratiempos como empujones y metidas de pie. Cierra el cuaderno donde ha estado dibujando una pequeña célula explotando antes de que el profesor suplente, Weekes, se acerque a él.

-¿Qué tal has estado, Gerard? –El hombre le palmea el hombro y Gerard se remueve, nervioso de que quiera hablarle acerca del proyecto que no entregó hace 4 días.

-Bien, gracias.

-Muy bien por ti. –El profesor sonríe y es esa clase de sonrisas que dan confianza, así que Gerard se relaja y deja de esperar por lo peor. Dallon tiene un par de ojos azules preciosos y el cabello hecho un desastre, además que viene vestido de una manera informalmente formal, y una corbata mal arreglada atada al cuello. El hombre ni siquiera debe llegar a tocar los 24 años.- Veras, Gerard, el departamento de ciencias está buscando hacer un libro pequeño para los chicos de nuevo ingreso, pero desde que el profesor Harris sufrió ese atentado en el ojo –Dallon se estremece y Gerard no puede evitar reírse por más que haya sido una tragedia.- queremos que sea algo mucho más… interactivo, algo que llame la atención –Gerard se distrae un poco hacia la mandíbula del profesor, tiene una barbilla bien rasurada y se le marca al sonreír, Gerard también sonríe.- Y cómo te he visto ponerle demasiada creatividad a tus apuntes –Dice mientras mira el cuaderno de dibujos medio cerrado, donde la celular explotando se encuentra.- quisiera invitarte a participar… Será un proyecto durante las vacaciones, y a cambio te podremos recomendar a alguna buena universidad en el país.

-No lo logro entender por completo, profesor Weekes.

-Llámame Dallon –Dice, y Gerard siente que de repente le sudan las manos y se le seca la boca.- Se trata de crear un libro de biología a base de dibujos que hagan el estudio menos tedioso a los nuevos chicos que tendremos el próximo año, tú mejor que nadie sabes que un libro de 753 páginas rellenas en texto no es la cosa más emocionante del colegio.

-Por supuesto que no.

Dallon sonríe y retira la mano que aún tenía en la espalda de Gerard. –Excelente, ¿por qué no lo piensas? Cuando hayas decidido puedes irme a buscar a mi oficina, es la que está al fondo pasando…

-Lo sé. –Dice el pelirrojo y al segundo después se arrepiente, pero Dallon solo vuelve a sonreír y asiente.

-Genial, entonces te espero.

Gerard termina de guardar sus cosas antes de colgarse la mochila al hombro y salir casi corriendo de ahí.  Una vez fuera se pone a respirar de la forma en la que hace cuando está a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, porque su corazón está latiendo como desbocado y su respiración es de lo más agitada, y porque está nervioso. Y no puede creerlo: Dallon Weekes, su profesor de biología, lo puso nervioso. No es como que sea la cosa más rara porque demonios, Gerard es un maldito gay y no es su culpa que ese hombre 6 años mayor sea así de malditamente atractivo. Por supuesto que no es su culpa.

Entonces, ¿por qué cuando llega hasta su mesa en la cafetería y ve a Frank se siente culpable?

-La verdad sí eran unos buenos brazos, pero no se los iba a tocar ¿entienden? ¡Pensaría que soy un fácil!

-¿Y no lo eres? –Brendon le dedica una mirada cuyo objetivo es matar, pero Spencer solo se ríe porque sí, ver a Brendon enojado es cosa de risa.

-Hola, Frankie. –Gerard ocupa el lugar junto al pelinegro y le da un casto beso en la mejilla, a lo que Frank contesta con un muy bajito “ _hola_ ” y unas muy coloreadas mejillas.

-Oh, basta, dejen de presumir lo bonito que se ven juntos a simples mortales feos como nosotros que ni los perros quieren…

-Brendon, tu sí tienes perros.

-¿Y? ¡Eso es zoofilia, pervertido!

-Eso me recordó a un episodio de Bob Esponja… -Dice Patrick mientras sorbe de su jugo de naranja, sentado a un lado de Mikey y del otro junto a Brendon.

-¿Si? ¿Cuál? –Pregunta Frank con una gran sonrisa en la cara a la cual Gerard no puede quitarle los ojos de encima.

- _Érase una vez un percebe feo, era tan feo que todos se murieron. Fin_. –Patrick habla en vos alta mientras recuerda el episodio y sus mejillas se colorean a causa de la risa. Spencer se gira hacia su derecha de una manera muy seria y dice:

-Brendon, tu eres ese percebe feo.

Mikey estalla en carcajadas mientras el rubio tapa su cara con las manos, queriendo evitar reírse y hacer sentir mal a su amigo, mientras éste se encarga de pegarle manotazos a Spencer. Gerard también se ríe, al igual que Frank, y sigue sin poder evitar desprender los ojos de sobre él. De la forma tan linda en que sus ojos se arrugan cuando sonríe, o de la hermosa sonrisa que tiene y la cual podría iluminarle el día a cualquiera, y mucho menos de esos ojos claros que son tan transparentes como el agua, y tan interesantes como un espejo. Un espejo en donde Gerard se ve reflejado de la mejor manera, donde se ve besando la nariz de Frank y tomándolo de la mano.

Un espejo que le enseña a Gerard qué es lo que en realidad busca y quiere, que le enseña cómo podría ser feliz.

Mientras todos se siguen riendo, Gerard se acerca a Frank un poco más en el asiento, sus cuerpos tan solo estando separados por un diminuto espacio de aire. Gerard inhala profundo, llenándose de valor antes de buscar a tientas las manos de Frank y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él debajo de la mesa. Frank se sobresalta y voltea a verlo, y Gerard solamente puede sonreír y sentir su corazón palpitando como nunca antes lo ha hecho.

Frank, definitivamente su elección es Frank.


	10. Thulia la salamandra

-Entonces, ¿haremos algo saliendo del colegio? –Brendon sorbe de la pajilla de su jugo de manzana, mientras Spencer, quien ahora tiene lentes y bigotes dibujados con tinta morada, le fulmina con la mirada.

-No lo sé…

-Yo tengo que ir a trabajar. –Frank dice y se remueve en su asiento, sus manos aún enredadas entre las de Gerard.

-Quizá podríamos ir a Café de nieve otra vez –Sugiere Mikey mientras le da una mordida a su manzana. Brendon inmediatamente niega con la cabeza.

-Está bien que les agrade Frank y les encanten las bebidas tibias que hacen ahí, pero, sin ofender Frank, no quiero pasarme todas las tardes gastándome el poco dinero que tengo.

-Oye Pat, ¿qué no Pete te iba a invitar a algún lado? –Patrick se sonroja y baja la mirada hacia sus manos que juguetean nerviosas.

-Me invitó a su casa… -Mikey frunce las cejas y toma la caja de jugo de manzana, que es de Brendon, y sorbe de la pajilla.

-No vas a ir, ¿verdad? -Patrick no responde, haciendo que todas las miradas se claven en su rubia cabeza- Pat…

-Quería ir pero tengo miedo –Al ver la duda en los ojos de todos, Patrick continua hablando en vos baja apenas audible.- Quiero ir… porque me gusta –Se lame los labios y nadie dice nada, aunque quisieran hacerlo.- Solo tengo miedo de que a él solo le guste la idea de acostarse conmigo.

En esa pequeña esquina en la que la mesa del grupo se ubica, no se escucha nada de nada, no hasta que ahora es Spencer quién agarra la caja del jugo y sorbe de él, ganándose un “¡Hey!” desaprobatorio de parte de Brendon. –Si no quieres que pase nada solo no tienes por qué permitirlo.

-Spencer tiene razón –Dice Frank, mientras al hablar aprieta un poco la mano de Gerard.- Tienes que poner límites, y ser sincero con él: Si quieres algo serio y él también, perfecto. Pero si él sólo busca obtener eso otro de ti, mejor no te lastimes a ti mismo, Pat.

Patrick esciente aun viendo directamente a sus manos, y todos saben que está nervioso. Y nadie lo juzga porque bien saben Brendon y Spencer que Patrick ha gustado de Pete desde los 10 años, y ahora, 6 años después, aún le gusta. Todos son conscientes que Pete Wentz es un idiotizador, tiene encantos y su actitud de chico malo atraería cualquiera. Y están entre la espada y la pared, entre intentar hacer a su amigo feliz o contribuir a que le rompan el corazón.

-Podemos acompañarte a su casa. –Habla Gerard, ganándose las miradas curiosas de todos.- O al menos alguno de nosotros, así no podrá hacer nada contigo si así lo planea.

Todos guardan un poco de silencio, hasta que Brendon habla. –Esa es una muy buena idea.

-Yo voto por ir con Patrick a la casa de la sabandija esa –Spencer habla, volviendo a sorber del jugo. Brendon está a punto de decir algo cuando alguien más llega y se mete entre él y Patrick, haciéndose del lugar a empujones del pelinegro.

-¿Quién es una sabandija? –Se trata de Pete Wentz que de inmediato pasa el brazo por detrás de los hombros de Patrick y le besa la sien izquierda. El rubio se sonroja.

-Pues obviamente hablo de tu…

-¡De Thulia! ¡La salamandra de la prima de Spencer! –Brendon interrumpe a su amigo de ojos azules, salvándolo de ser golpeado por Pete. Traga saliva y prosigue cuando ve como Pete parece no creerle del todo.- Me refiero a la mascota, no a la prima… -Brendon se sonroja y Pete piensa para sus adentros que es un niño muy raro.

-Eres muy raro –expresa y se gira para volver a besar a Patrick, ahora en la mejilla. –Entonces Pat, ¿vendrás a mi casa está tarde?

Al rubio le dan cosquillas la forma con la que Pete le besa el cuello, aunque sabe que él no debería estarle haciendo eso por respeto. Patrick logra por sí mismo alejar a Pete de él, haciendo que éste solo se ría en vos baja.

-Sí. –Dice, a lo que se le ilumina la cara a Pete, y Mikey quiere negar con la cabeza pensando que ha caído está vez en los encantos de Pete Wentz.- Pero vendrá Spencer también.

La sonrisa se le borra al moreno en cuanto se gira para encarar a Brendon, y luego encontrar a un lado de éste, a un chico de barbilla rectangular, con ojos azules y unos lentes y un bigote mal dibujados en el rostro.

-Está bien, pero tendrá que lavarse la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no te gustan mis obras de arte? –Pregunta Brendon, aprovechando la oportunidad para seguirse vengando de su mejor amigo.

-No, y tampoco creo que a mi madre le agrade mucho verle con la cara rayada.

-¿Estará tu madre ahí? –pregunta Patrick.

-Por supuesto, de ella ha sido la idea de invitarte a comer a mi casa –Dice, como si fuera obvio- ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer ahí sino comer?

Y Patrick se sonroja pensando que es una horrible persona por creer malas cosas de un chico de buenas intenciones, pero Mikey sigue mirándolos de forma suspicaz como si no terminara por creerle a Pete.

-Ahora con mayor razón voy a ir -Dice Spencer, encogiendo de hombros- Es comida gratis.

Frank niega con la cabeza, riendo, y Gerard también lo hace. Pete se les queda mirando, mientras toma la caja del jugo de Brendon {Lo único que puede hacer él es decirle “¡Hey!” pero nada más} Pete sorbe de la pajilla y los apunta con esta.- ¿Ustedes son novios o algo?

Frank se sonroja y baja los ojos, apretando un poco más la mano de Gerard sin siquiera darse cuenta. Gerard sonríe hinchando el pecho ante la idea y contesta. –Somos algo, pero vamos a ser más que eso.

Es entonces cuando Frank deja de esconder el rostro y voltea a ver a Gerard, quien tiene una grandiosa sonrisa capaz de iluminarlo todo, y a Frank le da un vuelco el corazón de tan solo pensar en lo que serán.

-Ñe, bien por ustedes –Dice, dejando la caja sobre la mesa. Brendon enseguida se estira por ella y descubre que ahora está vacía, y siente que ha sido el karma por haber pintado a Spencer quien ahora le castiga sin su delicioso jugo de manzana por el cual pagó y ahora no se podrá tomar.

A Gerard le sorprende un poco lo bien que ha tomado Pete que le hayan dicho prácticamente que son gays, quizá no es un idiota como todos los demás idiotas de la preparatoria que se fijan y lo juzgan todo.

-Entonces, ¿qué habrá para comer hoy? –Spencer sonríe sin importancia, limpiándose los dedos con una servilleta. Patrick se recuerda mentalmente decirle que eso ha sido muy grosero, pero Pete solo se ríe.

-Mi madre no sabe cocinar mucho, así que probablemente termine ordenando pizza y finja que la ha hecho ella.

-Mi mamá hace eso con las galletas –Dice Brendon.- compra una caja y cuando cree que nadie la está mirando, las mete al horno para después fingir que las está recién sacando.

-A Gerard se le quema hasta el agua. –Ahora quien habla es el hermanito pequeño de éste, Mikey, y con esto logra que todos en la mesa se rían.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso es mentira!

-Nope, eso sí es mentira, Gee. Bien sabes que ni quesadillas puedes hacer.

Gerard quiere contestar algo inteligente contra eso, pero no se le ocurre nada, y Mikey sonríe con suficiencia.

Pete se ríe y sin disimular, se acerca más a Patrick hasta casi invadir su espacio personal, pero a Patrick parece no importarle, logrando solamente que éste se sonroje un poco.

A Frank le gusta la manera con la que Pete tiene una de las peores reputaciones de la escuela, pero que a pesar de eso pueda decirles a todos cuánto quiere a Patrick, sin importarle lo que los demás piensen y sabiendo que nadie se va a meter con él por temor.

Pete es moreno y no es muy alto, pero hay algo en él que lo hace parecer peligroso. Quizá tenga que ver por las ropas negras y las cadenas colgando de sus pantalones, por las cicatrices en manos y rostro, y por los muchos tatuajes que todo el mundo sabe que tiene.

Después se gira a mirar a Gerard, y éste le sonríe apenas. Sus labios son bonitos y lucen suaves y humectados, no como los suyos que siempre están resecos y mordisqueados por el mismo. Le gusta el brillo en los ojos de Gerard, y le gusta la forma en la que éste le mira y le abraza, le gusta la textura de sus dedos al estar entrelazados entre los propios. Le gusta la manera tan natural con la que parece que Gerard pasa de todo, sin prestarle más atención a lo que los demás piensen o digan de él, le gusta que no le importe decir abiertamente “soy gay”.

Y le gusta la manera en que le hace sentir, cómo su corazón se acelera a diez mil por hora y el sentimiento de cosquillas causadas por un montón de bichos que cree tener en el estómago.

-Está bien… Spencer y Patrick estarán junto a la salamandra Thulia pero, ¿qué haremos nosotros?

Pete se le queda mirando a Brendon, y Brendon finge demencia porque se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho, y si Pete se entera…

-Pueden venir todos, si quieren –Dice el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.- Si no les importa que mi madre les haga preguntas y que probablemente mi padre se les quede mirando todo el tiempo.

Todos se miran entre ellos, pero Gerard ya sabe que él no irá a ningún lado donde no esté Frank, así que decide que esta tarde también se la pasará en Café de nieve.

-Yo voy. –Dice Brendon, aun viendo con nostalgia el envase vacío.

-Solo promete que no te comerás toda la pizza… -Agrega Mikey, riendo.

-Ellos se tomaron todo mi jugo, esta será la venganza.


	11. ¡Gato!

La casa de los Wentz es muy bastante diferente a lo que se imaginaban.

-Wow… -exclaman Mikey y Brendon al mismo tiempo mientras ven la enorme casa de 3 pisos frente a la que están parados. En el porche hay dos autos de pinturas brillantes, sin un solo rasguño. La casa luce un elegante blanco con detalles de madera, y tiene un jardín relativamente grande.

Patrick está siempre a un lado de Pete, admirando también. Pero Spencer solo se encoge de hombros y sigue caminando hacia la casa, dejándolos a todos detrás.

Pete saca del bolsillo de sus jeans, un llavero con unas 5 llaves que resultan demasiado curiosas para Patrick. Abre la puerta con una de esas llaves alargadas y haciendo uso de una educación que ninguno de ellos conocía, les deja pasar primero.

Por dentro todo está perfectamente en orden, los sofás parecen caros y elegantes y muy limpios. Spencer entra sin preocuparse por nada, mientras que los otros 3 esperan hasta que Pete les invite a pasar.

-Es… muy bonita.

-Gracias, mi madre se encargó de decorarla.

Por dentro todo es blanco con madera que Patrick podría jurar es roble, hay detalles metálicos de caballos y carretas, una gran escalera que lleva al segundo y tercer piso, y el recibidor es altísimo. Hay un gran árbol de navidad, alto y frondoso, al centro de la sala con esferas de colores y una chimenea eléctrica bastante elegante. Desde la cocina llega un aroma delicioso y todos, excepto Pete y Spencer, están demasiado asombrados como para escuchar venir los pasos de la cocina.

-¡Peter, que bueno que ya están aquí! –Una mujer con un vestido claro llega hasta ellos. Es delgada y el vestido entalla las curvas de las que es portadora. Todos advierten la blanca sonrisa que es idéntica a la de Pete, sincera y encantadora. Es una mujer de piel clara y cabello castaño, y bajita. –Hola, mi nombre es Clarisse Wentz –Dice ella. Pete se rasca la nuca y su madre le ordena con los ojos a ser educado y presentar a sus acompañantes.

-Ma, estos son Patrick y… sus amigos. –El rubio sonríe nervioso y se quita la gorra de “I love bingo” en cuanto se acuerda de que es grosero no hacerlo.

-Patrick Stump, es un gusto conocerla. –El rubio estrecha la mano de la mujer intentando no temblar. Clarisse tiene una sonrisa muy cálida y lo que hace después deja helado a Patrick: Le jala de la mano y lo abraza, emocionada.

-Créeme, el gusto es todo mío. –Sus ojos son de un color miel bastante claro, con un brillo excepcional dentro de éstos.- Peter ha hablado mucho de ti…

-Mamá…

-No seas mal educado, Peter, presenta como es debido a tus demás amigos-. El moreno gira los ojos, suspira, pero no rechista.

-Él es Brendon –Dice y el nombrado extiende la mano para estrecharla con la de ella.- y es muy raro.

-Peter… -La mujer se disculpa con la sonrisa por el comportamiento del pelinegro, pero éste se encoge de hombros y no le da importancia. La casa huele como a chocolate caliente y galletas, y a todos se les antojan a pesar de que aún sea demasiado temprano para tomar la merienda.

-Creo que él es Michael. –Señala al castaño de lentes, quien efectivamente es Mikey.

-Es un gusto. –Ella le sonríe y se le queda mirando, como si hubiera encontrado algo en él. Mikey se remueve, nervioso.

-Y éste es Spencer… creo.

-¿Qué hay? –Spencer se acerca a ella y en lugar de estrechar su mano correctamente, choca los nudillos con ella. Patrick fulmina con la mirada a su amigo de ojos azules y quijada ancha, pero a Clarisse Wentz no parece importarle porque se ríe de forma graciosa, un risa melodiosa nada parecida a la estruendosa de Pete.

-Pasen, adelante, mi esposo está por llegar. Siéntanse como en casa. –No tiene que repetirlo porque Spencer ya está en uno de los sofás acostado y prendiendo la TV de pantalla plana. Pete le mira extrañado, pero no hace nada más que acercarse a Patrick y jalarlo a su lado. Brendon y Mikey se sientan en uno de los sofás libres que no están siendo ocupados por el trasero y el resto del cuerpo de Spencer, quien ya está buscando MTV con el control que quién sabe de dónde sacó.

-Creí que dijiste que tu madre no cocinaba… -Se atreve a decir Mikey, quien advierte que seguramente el aroma que viene de la cocina sea proveniente de una lasaña. –Lo que sea qué sea, huele delicioso.

Pete se encoge de hombros y vuelve a lo suyo, arrinconar a Patrick en el sofá para darle pequeños besitos en las cienes.

A diferencia de muchas otras casas, la de los Wentz no tiene fotos colgadas en la pared de cuando Pete era un bebé, ni siquiera hay una del matrimonio posando para la cámara. Lo único que advierte Patrick es un marquito tamaño postal en el centro de mesa, y ahí puede ver a los 3 integrantes de la familia en una foto bastante formal donde ni siquiera el pequeño Pete está sonriendo.

Mikey también curiosea en la decoración de la casa, hay bastantes figuritas de caballos hechas en distintos materiales, desde madera hasta cristal. El pequeño de los Way se pregunta por qué están ahí y a quién de la familia será el que guste tanto de los equinos. También frente a la chimenea hay un pequeño banquito con un almohadón rojo que parece ser de terciopelo, y cuando está por preguntarle a Pete para qué es, de algún lugar del espacio sale un gato negro que salta a sus piernas, ronroneando.

-¡Hey! –A Mikey se le forma una sonrisa en cuanto el animalito comienza a amasarlo mientras emite ligeros maullidos, y el chico no puede evitar acariciar el suave pelaje obscuro. Hay un collar rosa envolviendo ligeramente su cuello, y una placa dorada escurriendo por debajo con el nombre gravado del gato. -¡Hey, su nombre es Pumpkin!”

A Patrick le parece realmente tierno el nombre porque el pelaje del animal es largo y pareciera ser una bolita con patas que a causa de la electricidad hizo “Puff” y no puede evitar reírse y decir un pequeño “aw” que sale de sus labios al mismo tiempo que lo hace de los de Mikey.

Spencer deja de prestarle atención a la TV y se le ilumina el rostro cuando ve a Pumpkin, y ahora está invadiendo el espacio personal de Mikey tratando de poder acariciar al animalito.

-¡Gato! –Lo toma con sus manos de una manera rápida y brusca que hacen al pequeño querer salir huyendo, pero Spencer lo está abrazando con suficiente fuerza como para que el pobre animal no pueda hacer mucho por su vida. Brendon se mantiene alejado, esperando a que Pumpkin se defienda y le rasguñe toda la cara a su torturador. -¡Gato, gato!

-En realidad, es una gata. –Dice Pete quien sigue relajado en el sofá, viendo como Patrick intenta hacer que Spencer libere al pobre animal. –Y es una hija del demonio.

Spencer deja de sonreír y darle vueltas al animalito, para fulmina con la mirada al mayor. El moreno levanta las manos en señal de paz sin entender del todo.

-A Spencer le gustan los gatos… -Es Patrick quien le susurra en vos baja, a lo que Pete rueda los ojos y agrega:

-Sí, creo que ya me di cuenta.

-¡Chicos, a comer! –La vos de Clarisse llega desde la cocina de forma cantarina, y de repente todos recuerdan que tan hambrientos están. Pete se levanta y ayuda a poner en pie a Patrick, para luego tomarlo por la cintura y mantenerlo pegado a su cuerpo hasta verlo sonrojar. Brendon mira la escena, y en forma de broma, estira también la mano ofreciéndosela a Mikey mientras le guiña un ojo. El menor de los Way le da un manotazo y se levanta por sí mismo.

-Spencer, no puedes meter al gato a la cocina.

-Pero ¿Porrrr qué no? –Todos están mirando al nombrado poner ojos de perritos mientras la pobre Pumpkin se ha rendido y descansa flácida sobre sus brazos, con un ojo abierto al acecho de cualquier oportunidad para salir huyendo.

-Porque no es correcto, Spence. –Patrick trata de hacer que Spencer le entregue al gato, y después de un montón de murmullos en vos baja {que el rubio sabe fueron insultos hacia el mundo entero} el pelinegro al fin suelta a la gata que pareciera ni siquiera haber tocado el piso cuando ya salió huyendo a refugiarse escaleras arriba.

Todos toman asiento después de muchos intentos fallidos de hacer que Spencer se lave las manos. La mesa también es de madera y sobre sus cabezas hay un candelabro bastante bonito que Patrick piensa debe ser caro, mientras Brendon piensa que de caerse sobre ellos, seguramente todos terminarían aplastados menos Spencer. Maldito.

Clarisse regresa a la mesa con un platón rebosante en espagueti y una jarra con agua de Jamaica.

-Así que cuéntenme, ¿qué tal les va en la escuela?

-Estoy pasando todas mis materias con arriba de 7, así que bien… -Dice Brendon de forma orgullosa, sirviéndose espagueti.

-Oh, me alegra escuchar eso… ¿Qué hay de ti, Patrick? –La mujer le clava sus perfectamente delineados ojos color miel. El rubio vuelve a sentirse nervioso hasta que tiene que bajar la mano con la que sostiene el tenedor para que los demás no se den cuenta. Pete pone una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Patrick en un intento por calmarlo, pero esto solo logra ponerlo más nervioso.

-Cre-creo que bien, mi promedio es de 9.2…

-¡Oh! Eso está bastante bien, justo unos cuantos decimos menos que los de mi Peter, ¿verdad, cariño?

Y es cuando todos dejan de comer, o tienen la cuchara en el aire a medio camino de la boca. Pete se ríe nervioso, y juguetea con la servilleta que tiene en el regazo. –Ajá.

Clarisse parece satisfecha aunque los demás siguen mirando a Pete, sabiendo que le ha estado mintiendo a su madre. Brendon se mete el tenedor repleto en espagueti a la boca en un intento por no explotar en carcajadas, porque ¿Pete, con notas arriba de 9? Enserio da risa.

La comida prosigue entre preguntas acerca de escuela y trabajo, sobre hace cuánto que se conocen, sobre sus padres y sobre el futuro. Patrick le cuenta que quiere estudiar Medicina una vez termine el bachillerato y enumera las universidad en las que va a aplicar; Brendon comenta que aún no sabe con certeza, pero que le gustaría estudiar música. Spencer se encoge de hombros y contesta un simple “ _Neh, quizá me haga de un barco camaronero_ ” que después Brendon aclara diciendo que Spence tiene esa idea desde que vio Forret Gump. Por último es Mikey quién tiene que contestar la pregunta y esta le hace sentir nervioso.

-Aún no lo sé, quizá estudie algo relacionado con historia. –Se encoge de hombros y se gira hacia Pete, y pregunta- ¿Qué hay de ti? Eres de la edad de mi hermano, así que te gradúas este año ¿No?

Pete se sienta de una forma perezosa en la silla, y sonríe. Su madre se remueve en el asiento, notoriamente incomoda y un poco avergonzada.

-No lo creo, Hate-My-Balls le ha ido a exigir a la directora LaCount que no debo graduarme, dice que no pasaré su clase ni en un millón de años.

-¡Peter! –Su madre le mira enojada, seguramente el tema siendo muy desagradable para ella. Él se encoge de hombros.

-Así que nos veremos el próximo año.

De repente la puerta principal se abre y se escuchan pasos fuertes dirigirse a la cocina. Todos voltean o alzan la mirada para encontrarse de frente con un hombre alto de espalda ancha y quijada apretada. Los músculos se le marcan bajo la ropa de policía y sigue portando la placa en el pecho y el arma en el cinturón. Brendon y Spencer tragan saliva mientras se ponen completamente derechos y rígidos.

Pete también siente cómo Patrick se tensa y le da un poco de risa, porque esa es la reacción que todo el mundo tiene cuando conocen a su padre.

El hombre es notoriamente mucho más alto que Pete y de tez ligeramente más oscura, pero la forma de las cejas y de la nariz son idénticas a las de su hijo. Da unos cuantos pasos más y se aclara la garganta.

-Buenas tardes, chicos. –Su vos es masculina pero tiene un toque de camaradería, en contraste con su uniforme bien planchado y su botas engrasadas y pulcras. Toma asiento junto al de su esposa, quedando a un lado de Spencer. Todos le saludan con respeto y hasta con un poco de miedo, y Pete no puede evitar reírse.

-Hey, mi padre no muerde –No puede evitar dejar salir unas cuantas carcajadas al ver las espaldas rectas de todos, mientras su madre trae desde la cocina un platón con lasaña humeante, la deja sobre la mesa para luego sentarse y besar a su esposo en los labios. –Pa, estos son mis amigos.

El hombre esciente y los recorre a todos con la mirada, y ellos no están seguros de sí deben agregar algo o sin tan solo deben limitarse a respirar y compartir aire con él. Todos optan por lo último, a excepción de Brendon.

-No sabía que tu padre fuera policía.

-Es el sargento, a decir verdad –Contesta Pete con una gran porción de lasaña en la boca.-

-Y espero no tener que verlos por la comisaria. –dice él de forma seria, para después reír del mismo modo que Pete lo hace.- Así que Peter, me dijiste que querías que conociera a alguien.

El nombrado baja la mirada y sus mejillas se colorean de rojo, mientras por debajo de la mesa le aprieta la mano al rubio.

-Pa, éste es Patrick. –El nombrado sonríe nervioso, y todo el color se le va de la cara cuando Pete agrega.- Mi novio.

Al contrario de lo que todos esperarían que pasara {Que el hombre se levantara de la mesa y los corriera a todos de su casa con la mención de la palabra “ _novio_ ” viniendo de los labios de su único hijo, que además es barón} lo que ocurre es que el hombre se levanta de su silla y camina hasta Patrick, le obliga a levantarse para después envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Al fin! –Nadie logra entender nada y empiezan a creer que todo es muy loco.- ¡Al fin! No sabes hace cuánto estaba esperando a por esto, Patrick, esperando a que Pete por fin madurara y se consiguiera alguien que realmente valiera la pena –El abrazo continua, y la palidez de Patrick también.- Considérate parte de la familia, hijo.

Patrick agradece y después de eso toda la cena se vuelve algo muy raro, con silencios incomodos que nadie pareciera notar más que Mikey y Patrick, porque el rubio sigue pálido y apenas si asiente o niega cuando se le preguntaba por algo. La mayor parte del tiempo Spencer se la pasó haciéndole preguntas al sargento Wentz, cosas como “ _Señor Wentz, ¿es verdad que con un Aka 44 puede hacer explotar el cerebro de alguien_?” O como “ _Señor Wentz, ¿verdad que durante un apocalipsis zombie, lo mejor es dispararle a todo el mundo sin discriminación_?” y también cosas como “ _Señora Wentz, usted cocina delicioso y es muy bonita, no sé cómo puede tener un hijo tan feo_ ” A lo que se ganó las risas de todos, menos, obviamente, la de Pete.

Al final la comida se convirtió en cena y todos terminaron comiendo galletas y chocolate {Y cuando su madre no estaba cerca, Pete trajo de la cocina la caja de galletas para probar que nada de lo que habían comido había sido preparado por ella} hasta que terminó siendo hora de irse y el moreno se ofreció a llevarlos a todos a sus casas.

Después de dejarlos a todos, la última casa a la cual ir es la de los Stump. Pete se estaciona fuera y ambos se quedan en silencio unos minutos que parecen eternos, hasta que Pete suspira y Patrick rompe el silencio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer qué? –Pregunta Pete, con las manos en el volante.

-Decirles que somos novios… ¿Es alguna clase de broma o me estás utilizando? –Patrick luce tan serio y tan triste bajo la escasa luz, y Pete quisiera que la palanca de velocidades no les dividiera, porque de ser así podría acercarse a él y abrazarlo para luego besarle el cabello. Pero no puede, a lo que suspira para luego contestar.

-Escucha, Patrick… Yo no sé qué es lo que tú esperas y quieres de mí, pero te puedo decir aquí y ahora que es lo que yo quiero. –Como el rubio no contesta, el mayor se atreve a continuar.- Te quiero a ti.

Y diciendo esto se quita el cinturón, y que la maldita palanca de velocidades se vaya al demonio, porque eso no va a impedir que Pete se acerque a Patrick para juntar sus labios con los de él. Patrick al principio no contesta pero se deja hacer, hasta que después de unos segundos responde al beso y se acerca más hacia Pete. Sus labios son inexpertos y torpes y está temblando porque está nervioso, y Pete se ríe entre el beso porque joder, Patrick es la persona más tierna que ha conocido en su vida. El beso se prolonga por casi un minuto, apenas es una colisión suave entre los labios de ambos, pero es suficiente para acelerar sus corazones. Cuando el oxígeno comienza a faltar con locura, se separan y tan solo iluminados por la luz que desprende el foquito que está sobre el espejo del auto, se miran y sonríen.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas ser mi novio?

Patrick se ríe y niega.

-Ni siquiera me lo haz preguntando como se debe.

 Pete rueda los ojos y al final sonríe, saboreando el sabor que Patrick dejo sobre sus labios.

-Patrick Stump, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Una hermosa sonrisa se extiende sobre sus labios y ésta se contagia al rostro de Pete, que se ilumina mucho más que antes. Patrick esciente, aún un poco nervioso, y es ahora él quien se acerca a Pete para volver a juntar sus labios con los de él, disfrutando de las mariposas que revolotean en su estómago como si estuvieran enamoradas.

Quizá es así porque Patrick lo está.


	12. Unos copos de nieve no le caen mal a nadie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias a las personas que han dejado kudos, comentarios y que han leído esto! :D no pensé que alguien le leería, es comedia barata que subo a wattpad para entretenerme, pero al parecer a ustedes también les entretiene >u

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, Frank y Gerard entran a la cafetería después de correr bajo una ligera nevada. Las manos de ambos están pálidas y parecen cubos de hielo, y sus labios están más rojos que una cereza.

Una vez entran y la campanita suena gracias al movimiento de la puerta, dos cabecillas se asoman desde sus asientos detrás de la barra. Se trata de la castaña y su amigo de ojos azules, Molly y Jared. Ambos se asoman un poco, desde la nariz hacia arriba, lo que les hace ver demasiado graciosos. Gerard enseguida que los nota mueve su mano en forma de saludo, a lo que ambos chicos tienen que responder del mismo modo. Frank, por su parte, se limita a darles una mirada de advertencia para que no intenten nada.

 -¡Buenas tardes, corazones de mermelada! –Jared da un brinquito en su silla porque no notó el momento en el que Molly saltó de su lugar y caminó hacia ambos chicos. Trae puesto un vestido de lana color beige, junto a unas mayas blancas y unas botas invernales color crema, con borlitas de apariencia esponjosa colgando de ellas. Frank sonríe porque su amiga es demasiado femenina incluso en invierno, que es la temporada más fría en Bellemount. Lame sus labios y le sonríe, esperando que a Molly no se le ocurra decir una mala broma. -¿Cómo están, chicos?

Abraza a Frank y luego a Gerard, y Frank está bastante celoso porque incluso ella es algunos centímetros más alta que él mismo, y además porque nadie más que él debería abrazar al pelirrojo.

Gerard se ríe y le devuelve el abrazo, y Frank le ve hacerlo. Su cabello es de un rojo más acercándose al cereza, con las raíces negras dejándose a la vista, y es lacio y parece ser muy suave. Frank quisiera poder acercar la mano y escurrir sus dedos entre esos hilos rojos…

-¡Tierra llamando a Frank! –El nombrado parpadea exactamente 5 veces, tan solo para darse cuenta de que Gerard se está riendo de él y de que Molly le mira con una ceja levantada. -¿Es enserio?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Te conté todo lo que hice en el día y no me escuchaste, tonto! –Parece enojada, su cinturita marcándose más bajo el vestido gracias a sus finas manos enmarcando sus caderas. Frank sonríe y se disculpa, a lo que Molly gira los ojos.

-Está bien que andes en Rojilandia y el país de los fósforos, Frank, pero no debes olvidarte que aquí en el planeta tierra tienes una amiga llamada Molly que exige le prestes atención.

Frank se sonroja esperando a que Gerard no haya captado las indirectas.

-Hey, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –El castaño de ojos azules camina hasta ellos y los saluda con informalidad, adquiriendo una postura relajada a un lado de su menudita amiga.

-Frank me está ignorando.

-Rojilandia otra vez, ¿eh?

Molly asiente y Gerard levanta un dedo como si quisiera preguntar por el significado, peor luego descubre por él mismo que en realidad no quiere saber. Frank no podría estar más apenado.

-Si bueno… ¿Sabes si al señor Owens se le ha ocurrido algo nuevo de lo que yo me deba enterar?

-No desde que tuvo la idea de vender sándwiches, ¿sabías que desde que empezamos a venderlos, a la hora que tú estás en la escuela es cuando nosotros tenemos más clientes? –Frank no quiere asegurar nada, pero Molly parece reprochárselo.

-Uhm… ¿Disculpa?

-Disculpa no aceptada. –Gerard se ríe porque la chica es realmente una mujer curiosa, dueña de unas sonrisas que esconden barios significados y unos ojos que insinúan muchos más.

Jared le palmea el hombro a su amiga y gira los ojos, como diciendo que está loca.

-Discúlpala, está un poco sensible…

-¡Yo no estoy sensible! –Molly se cruza de brazos y golpetea al piso con la suela de sus botas. Jared suspira.

-Está bien, no está sensible… solo le gusta molestar… mucho.

Molly sonríe con aprobación y orgullo, de una forma infantil como haría una niña que berrea por una muñeca por la cual solo la quiere porque está encaprichada.

-Vale, en eso sí tienes razón. –Suspira para después de un minuto limpiarse las manos en su vestido y dirigirse a los dos chicos frente a ella.- Bien, entonces ¿Van a pedir algo o solo vienen a ser molestados por Molly?

-Yo estoy bien, gracias… ¿Quieres algo tú, Gerard?

-Por ahora no, muchas gracias. –Responde el pelirrojo antes de guardar sus heladas manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera verde de Frank; las manos del más chico también se encuentran ahí y cuando sus dedos tocan los de Gerard un cierto calor le recorre del estómago a la garganta.

-Bueno, si solo van a venir a robar aire… Frankie, cariño, no ha habido clientes el día de hoy ¿Por qué no llevas a Gerard al parque, o a tu cuarto, o a prender una fogata con su cabello?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? Yo no dije nada.

Jared se carcajea de la expresión de todos: Gerard tiene una expresión de “ _No entiendo de qué demonios hablas_ ”, Molly una de “ _No rompo ni un plato_ ” y Frank una de “ _Pero yo sí te los voy a romper en la cabeza_ ”

-Está bien, no hay porque arruinar un día tan bonito –habla por fin el mayor de todos, aunque sea solo un año más grande que Gerard- Ella tiene razón, Frank, ¿Por qué no salen a otro lado? Yo creo que a Gerard ya le comienza a aburrir la cafetería.

El nombrado se encoge de hombros mientras acaricia las manos de Frank dentro de la sudadera de éste.

-Pero está nevando…

-Unos pocos copos de nieve no le caen mal a nadie. –Sonríe con calidez.

-A menos que ocurra una avalancha y los aplaste a todos… eso sería mala suerte. –Molly parece disfrutar de hacer enojar al más chico, pero Frank deja de seguirle el juego y solo gira los ojos.

-Vale, entonces… ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Sus dos compañeros de trabajo asienten, Jared con un brazo pasando sobre los hombros de Molly. Gerard y Frank se despiden y por más que Molly guste de hacerlos enojar y burlarse de ellos, no puede dejar de sentir una cierta ternura y cariño hacia ambos, porque ver a Frank así de feliz no es cosa de siempre.

-Vamos Moll, te toca lavar los platos. –Jared la jala dentro de la cocina una vez más, ganándose un sonidito de reproche y una mirada como la de los gatos cuando planean matarte.

Por suerte la nieve cae en pequeñísimas cantidades, apenas un copo de nieve siguiendo al anterior después de casi un minuto. Las calles apenas están cubriéndose del ligero manto blanco, y mientras caminan entre estas, Gerard no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve a una niñita asomándose desde su ventana a espera de que haya suficiente nieve como para salir a jugar a hacer muñecos.

Durante el trayecto no dicen nada, pero es un silencio de esos que son cómodos, donde no se necesitan palabras porque todo así ya es perfecto. El mayor no sabe hacia dónde se dirigen y espera que Frank sí lo haga, aunque no le molestaría perderse junto a él.

Gerard le mira de reojo. Frank tiene esos mechones de cabello negro cayéndole a los costados del rostro como si lo enmarcaran, y tiene unos bonitos labios en forma de corazón con un llamativo piercing en el inferior. Sus cejas son finitas, como las de una mujer, y sus ojos son de un color que le recuerda mucho a la miel. Frank debe sentir que le está mirando porque se voltea hacia él, ambas miradas encontrándose, y sonríe. Gerard también lo hace y es cuando se atreve a sacar su mano derecha del bolsillo de su propia sudadera roja, y la acerca a la de Frank.

Pide permiso con la mirada, de una forma muda pero completamente llena de sentimientos. Frank es quien accede cuando él mismo acerca su mano a la ajena y la envuelve con la propia, entrelazando sus dedos. Gerard sonríe y siente el palpitar de su corazón tornarse más rápido, mientras que las mejillas de Frank se colorean y tiene que voltear hacia otro lado.

Unas cuantas calles adelante se encuentran frente a una casa que está adornada con utilería de Halloween, a pesar que tal fecha haya pasado meses atrás. Gerard levanta una ceja.

-¿Está es tu casa?

-Sí… disculpa eso, no quitamos los adornos desde hace 3 años porque es demasiado trabajo hacerlo.

Gerard se ríe y Frank no puede evitar más que sonreír mientras se acercan a la entrada de la casa.

-¿No crees que a tu madre le moleste? –Pregunta el mayor, mordiéndose un labio sin siquiera notarlo.

Frank niega.

-Nah, está trabajando y además creo que le caes bien.

-¿Enserio?

Frank asiente mientras abre la puerta y deja pasar a Gerard primero.- Sí, no dejo de hablar de lo lindo que le pareciste anoche.

Gerard se sonroja y descubre que por dentro la casa es una mezcla entre navidad y Halloween, algo así al estilo de _El extraño mundo de Jack_ , y no solo por el hecho de que haya adornos propios de ambas festividades, sino porque también hay _mezclas_ de ambas. Como por ejemplo, hay un esqueleto de reno en miniatura que está jalando un trineo, o hay fantasmas hechos de tela a los cuales se les ha disfrazado de duendes. Es algo muy loco y Gerard no puede evitar sonreír porque le encanta.

-Disculpa el desorden… Ni a mi mamá ni a mi nos gusta hacer los quehaceres.

-Nah, está bien, no te preocupes. –Gerard se queda al centro observando el centenar de fotos que adornan cada estantería, mesa, pared y demás muebles. Todas tienen a Frank y a Alice en ellas, en algunas sale un perro de apariencia pequeña con la lengua de fuera como si sonriera a la foto. Pero no hay nadie más en ellas y es cuando el pelirrojo se da cuenta de que en realidad no conoce mucho de la vida de Frank, de hecho, no conoce nada más que su mamá se llama Alice y que Frank y ella llevan su apellido de soltera.

El menor viene de la cocina con galletas de chocolate en un plato y dos vasos de leche. Descubre a Gerard mirando las fotos y no puede evitar sonreír, hasta que Gerard se da cuenta de que está ahí.

-Vamos, podemos ver una película en mi cuarto. –Gerard asiente y ayuda a Frank a cargar con los vasos de leche hasta el segundo piso. La casa es pequeña y por lo tanto encierra el calor, y huele dulzón. Solo hay tres habitaciones de las cuales Gerard advierte que la de en medio es el baño, porque bueno, hay un letrero colgando de la puerta que reza “ _Aquí es el baño_ ” así que no tiene que esforzarse mucho para creerles.

Frank le guía hasta la puerta y la abre para él. Dentro hay un montón de cosas tiradas por todos lados, como ropa y zapatos, y en las paredes hay posters de _Misfits, Green Day_ , y de los Smashing pumpkins. Gerard sonríe reconociendo para sus adentros que Frank tiene excelentes gustos de música.

-De nuevo, perdón por el desorden… -El dueño de la habitación se quita los zapatos y arroja las cosas que están sobre la cama {menos la guitarra acústica, la cual carga y la lleva hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-¿Tocas? –Pregunta, curioso. Frank asiente con un poco de pena.

-Algunas canciones de Blink y Green Day… no es la gran cosa.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Eso es realmente genial!

La sonrisa de Gerard es realmente sincera, con ese brillito dentro de sus ojos que hace que Frank tenga que reprimirse para no besarlo. Termina de destender su ya muy destendida cama e invita a Gerard a meterse en las cobijas en lo que él va hasta la estantería de DVDs.

-¿Qué película quieres ver? Tengo de Disney y todas las de Marvel, que son realmente geniales…

-¿Tienes _Golpe de suerte_?

-¿Qué?

-Así se llama, es una película de Lindsay Lohan.

-Amm, nope, pero tengo… _Chicas pesadas_ -Parece que a Frank le da bastante pena admitirlo, y Gerard se ríe de tan solo pensar que a ese chico con aspecto Punk le puedan gustar ese tipo de películas.

-Esa es buena.

-Vale.

Frank pone el DVD y regresa a la cama, donde Gerard se hace a un lado para dejar que el más chico se acomode antes de taparlos a ambos con las cobijas. Frank está a punto de prender la TV cuando Gerard de algún modo u otro se sube arriba de él, sosteniendo su peso con las rodillas y las manos mientras apenas roza sus labios con los de Frank.

Al principio el más chico de ambos se queda helado, se le corta la respiración, pero después de unos segundos tiene la urgencia de devolver el beso que está recibiendo y ¡Joder! Las mariposas en su estómago deben estar haciendo fiesta, porque parecen estar completamente borrachas haciéndole cosquillas.

El cuerpo de Gerard es cálido mientras apenas y hace presión contra el de Frank, sus respiraciones agitadas pero nada más, el beso sigue siendo algo dulce que ambos necesitan, nada desesperado que indique que buscan algo más. Más bien, es como si ambos hubieran esperado por este momento.

Gerard se aleja de Frank para respirar y obtiene una imagen que le hace perder la respiración: El más chico de ambos tiene los labios húmedos y rojos, mientras están entre abiertos, y tiene la más jodida sexy mirada que hace que Gerard tenga que cerrar los ojos y se recuerde que no es correcto pensar ese tipo de cosas que su mente quiere que piense.

Vuelve a acercarse a Frank y le besa con dulzura, con calma. Después de unos segundos se vuelven a separar y Gerard vuelve a acostarse en la cama, su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora mientras pega su cuerpo al ajeno.

-Me gustas, Frankie, enserio lo haces…

Frank cierra los ojos al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios del pelirrojo y no puede hacer nada más que morderse el labio inferior en un intento por calmar la revolución de bichos que tiene por dentro. Entonces se gira, quedando ambos de frente, y sus ojos miel se pierden entre los oliva de Gerard.

-Tú también me gustas. –Dice con cierta pena y con cierta emoción, y su corazón da un vuelco cuando le ve sonreír.

Gerard se acerca a Frank lo más que puede y descansa su cabeza entre el hueco que se forma en el cuello del más chico, suspirando muy cerca de su oído. Frank cierra los ojos y disfruta del calor que emana del cuerpo a su lado, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Quizá Molly tenga razón, quizá Frank está perdido en Rojilandia y no desea salir nunca jamás de allí.


	13. Querido Gerard

La mañana siguiente la luz del día comienza a colarse de entre las cortinas que cubren la ventana y el despertar del sol tras las montañas. Bellemount se empieza a sacudir la nieve de la nevada de anoche y también los pajarillos se sacuden el frío para comenzar a volar.

Frank se despierta después de escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse, pero cuando abre los ojos no hay nadie allí. Bosteza y parpadea un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que alguien le está abrazando por la cintura, una respiración tranquila haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Lo primero que sus instintos de supervivencia le indican que haga, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, es revisar bajo las cobijas que no esté desnudo. Para su alivio, así es, y tampoco Gerard lo está.

Un sonoro bostezo se escapa de su boca y no puede evitarlo, se estira entre las cobijas como hacen los gatos para después tallarse un ojo y volver a bostezar. Su habitación luce exactamente igual que ayer, con un montón de ropa en el suelo y el DVD aun esperando a que alguien lo vea. Las manos de Gerard lo jalan por la cintura, aún entre sueños, hasta pegarlo completamente a él, quizá porque hace frío y por el hecho de que durante la noche Frank debió de jalar todas las cobijas solo para él.

Frank no puede evitar sonreír y se acomoda en la almohada pensando lo bien que se siente esto y que no quisiera tener que dejar de sentirlo nunca. Pero para su muy mala suerte a un lado de la cama está el reloj despertador que marca que faltan 15 minutos para que las clases inicien, porque es un maldito lunes, y recuerda que la noche anterior se olvidó de poner la alarma.

-Mierda. –Murmulla y se levanta de un brinco, recogiendo las primeras prendas de ropa que se encuentra en el suelo y corriendo hacia el baño.

Gerard se despierta el segundo después y parece conejo lampareado, seguramente con el corazón latiéndole a mil por lo inesperado.

-¿Frank?

-¡Levántate! ¿Ya viste la hora que es? –El pelinegro se ha quitado los jeans del día anterior y se está enfundando unos nuevos, algo rasgados y rotos. Gerard se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado, intentando sacar de su mente los bonitos boxers que tiene Frank.

-Quizá hoy no quiera ir a la escuela… -Dice, pasando ambos brazos por debajo de su cabeza utilizándolos como almohada. Frank frunce el ceño y toma una de las almohadas que se cayeron anoche, y se la arroja al pelirrojo. -¡Hey!

-¡Levántate! Faltan como 10 minutos y definitivamente no vas a faltar a tu penúltimo día de clases, ni yo tampoco.

Gerard murmura un montón de cosas sin sentido como “Y ni siquiera un beso de buenos días…” “Un buenos días, querido Gerard, sería suficiente…” Pero Frank lo ignora como sabe hacer y ambos se terminan de arreglar frente al espejo. Gerard solo tiene que acomodarse la ropa y el cabello, mientras Frank guarda los cuadernos dentro de la mochila.

Cuando Gerard se está acomodando el desastre que tiene por pelo, alcanza a ver a través del espejo la menudita figura de Frank, pero lo que de verdad llama su atención no es eso, sino las delgadas líneas blancas que le cubren por completo la mayor parte del brazo. Y no dice nada, ni se mueve de ahí, ni hace nada más, porque él conoce qué son.

-¡Vamos, Gee! ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde y no quiero otra detención!

Gerard traga saliva y se rasca la nuca, de repente el desastre qué es su pelo le ha dejado de importar. Frank coge un suéter negro que se pierde junto a la camisa negra de Misfits y los jeans desgastados, y se enfunda la misma sudadera verde de todos los días.

De todos los malditos días.

Los labios de Gerard se sienten secos y la garganta la tiene cerrada, con unas tremendas ganas de llorar y golpear algo, pero no quiere asustar a Frank así que trata de controlarse. Por su parte, el menor termina de acomodarlo todo con un record de tan solo 2 minutos, y jala a Gerard escaleras abajo.

-¿Te gustan las manzanas? Ten, te daré un plátano. –Frank avienta la fruta, que resulta ser un mango, y Gerard lo cacha en el aire.

-¿Qué tan lejos queda el colegio desde aquí?

-6 jodidas cuadras que seguramente están hasta la madre de nieve.

-¿Frank?

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás enojado?

-Demonios, no, pero será mi madre quien se enoje si no llego a tiempo al colegio, así que muévete.

Gerard no puede evitar reírse porque le parece sumamente graciosa la forma con la que el más chico maldice todo y se preocupa tanto por no llegar tarde. Si fuera por Gerard, él ni siquiera iría al colegio, de todos modos siente que no nació para estudiar.

Cuando abren la puerta Frank suspira aliviado de que el suelo solo este cubierto con una ligera capa de nieve que ya se empieza a derretir, pero al menos eso es mucho mejor que tenerla hasta las rodillas.

-A veces me gustaría que Bellemount se cubriera de nieve como en otros estados, así no tendríamos que ir a clases –Dice Gerard mientras es arrastrado por el más chico, quien solo asiente sin dejar de hacerlo avanzar.

-O que fuera como en las películas… Nieve blanca con la que puedes hacer muñecos de nieve, y no esta porquería pseudo-hielo-agua que lo único que hace es provocar resbalones.

Como días anteriores, hay algunos vecinos barriendo las entradas de sus casas para despejar los caminos de nieve. Frank voltea hacia la casa de las siempre puestas esferas de navidad perteneciente a la amiga de su madre, y sonríe pensando en que tenían que ser amigas, pues Alice tiene decorada todo el año la casa como si fuera Halloween, mientras que la señora Lambert con adornos navideños.

Cuando llegan al colegio aún no ha tocado el timbre y Frank se dirige hasta su locker, donde rápidamente hace un intercambio de cuadernos y libros, dejando los que ocupará después y llevándose los que ocupará ahora.

-¿Te veo en el receso? –Pregunta el pelinegro a lo que Gerard solo puede sonreír antes de acercarse al menor y depositarle un suave beso en los labios. Se separan cuando escuchan un “ew” proveniente de sus espaldas.

-No muestras de afecto frente a mí, porfavor. –Se trata de Brendon quien cubre su rostro con la palma de la mano, como si no quisiera ver. A un lado de él está Mikey, con los labios rectos en una línea mientras le levanta una ceja a Gerard.

Y deben ser poderes de hermanos porque el pelirrojo sabe que Mikey le va a preguntar acerca de dónde estuvo anoche y por qué no llegó a dormir a casa. Va a ser un buen interrogatorio.

La campana suena y con ella Frank desaparece, aun nervioso seguramente porque no recordó hacer la tarea de lengua.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Gerard, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sabes que mamá preguntó por ti? ¿Dónde demonios estuviste?

-No creo que a ella realmente le importe, Mikey.

-Bien, pues a mí sí me importa, así que cuéntame. –El menor de los hermanos Way podrá ser unos centímetros más bajo que Gerard, podrá ser mucho más delgado que éste, pero definitivamente cuando está enojado hasta su hermano mayor le teme.

-Estuve con Frank. –Mikey levanta una ceja. Brendon ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro desde que notó hacia dónde se dirigiría la conversación.

-¿Y ni siquiera pudiste avisarme?

-No pensé que me quedaría dormido, lo siento.

-Da igual. –Mikey guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos y agacha la cabeza, haciendo su camino a su próxima clase. Gerard, por su parte, se queda en el sitio durante algunos minutos más odiándose a sí mismo, sabiendo que ha herido a Mikey.

Suspira y sale fuera rogando que ningún directivo le vea hacerlo. Hay algunas bancas que no están cubiertas en nieve en donde puede depositar su trasero sin que este quede empapado y helado. En una en específico se encuentra con una figura familiar, y decide hacerle compañía mientras enciende un cigarro.

-¿Quieres? –El pelirrojo ofrece la caja de cigarrillos a su compañero de mesa, que resulta ser Pete Wentz. Pete suspira y coge uno, prendiéndolo al instante.

-Demonios, llegas justo a tiempo. –Ambos se quedan en silencio compartiendo humo, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

El cabello de los dos se mueve de acuerdo a las ráfagas de viento y Gerard no puede evitar mirar los tatuajes en los brazos descubiertos del moreno.

-¿Así que Patrick, he? –Pregunta Gerard, y Pete sonríe.

-Patrick. –Dice esto como una afirmación, dando una calada. Gerard mira la sonrisa del moreno y voltea su vista al frente, hacia las montañas en el horizonte. –¿Quién lo creería? Tengo… novio.

Gerard se ríe por la forma en la que Pete lo dice, como si no pudiera creerlo él mismo.

-No te rías –Pero al contrario de sus palabras, él tampoco puede evitar reírse.- Antes de él jamás había tenido un novio. -Gerard levanta una ceja, sin creerle; Pete gira los ojos y agrega.- Es enserio, siempre son acompañantes o… tu sabes, pero Patrick…. Patrick es mi novio ¿Qué tan bien suena eso?

El pelinegro da otra calada al cigarro, sonriendo.

-Supongo que bien.

Pete asiente repetidas veces, con esa sonrisa sincera que le indica a Gerard que ambos están sintiendo algo muy parecido.


	14. Sólo es una marca

Literatura la comparte con Spencer y con Bob, el único chico al que le habla realmente aparte de sus nuevos amigos. Spencer parece ser un cara dura que los odia a todos, pero a Frank le cae bien por las formas ocurrentes con las que responde a todo, pasando de todos, sin siquiera importarle.

Se sienta como de costumbre junto a Bob, no sin antes saludar desde lejos a Spencer quien solo levanta un poco la mano. Menos de un minuto después, ya lo tiene sentando en la fila de un lado.

-¿Le hablas a Spencer Smith? –Le pregunta el rubio al odio, a lo que Frank asiente con una sonrisa. –Creía que él odia a todos…

Frank no puede evitar reírse. Bob y él se sientan en la fila que queda pegada a la pared donde está el escritorio de la maestra, justo a un lado de las ventanas que dan hacia el este, por lo que Spencer quedo sentado junto a una de las chicas que se pasa toda la clase revisándose en el espejo y echándose cada vez más maquillaje.

La puerta se abre y por esta entra una mujer joven cargando una torre de pequeños libros que va repartiendo en las primeras mesas.

-Niños, sé que estamos por terminar el año así que me he tomado la molestia de comprarles estos libros, pero no se emocionen, que he pagado por ellos con parte de su colegiatura. –Se escuchan abucheos y ella sonríe.- Sí, sí yo sé que les emociona y eso que aún no escuchan la mejor parte… Tendrán que entregar un reporte para mañana.

Se escuchan más abucheos de parte de todos, incluso Bob se levanta y maldice a todas las deidades que existen y las que se inventa, y Frank no puede hacer nada más que observar la forma con la que Spencer mira a la chica que tiene a un lado. Si no estuviera enojado, se reiría de eso.

-Shh shh, les va a gustar y además es demasiado sencillo, es de Neil Gaiman que seguro todos aquí conocen por ser el autor del libro de _Coraline_.

Una chica al inicio de la fila, con el cabello rubio hecho un moño, alza la mano y pregunta. -¿Coraline no es una película?

La profesora gira los ojos y pone sus manos sobre las caderas, rogando a Dios por paciencia.

-Demonios, ¿es qué aquí nadie lee o algo así? –Bob levanta ambas cejas en dirección a Frank, riendo, pero por ningún motivo el más chico va a levantar la mano.- Vale, vale… a partir del próximo año ya no serán míos –dice con dramatismo.- pero como todavía mañana lo son, quiero un ensayo de 500 palabras acerca de _El libro del cementerio_.

Los abucheos siguen, incluyendo a Bob, pero ella no hace más que girar los ojos y comenzar a apuntar cosas en el pizarrón. Frank recibe el libro pero solo lo ve entre sus manos, porque demonio sí, él ya tiene ese libro y ya lo ha leído antes, por lo que solo se tendrá que preocupar por el ensayo.

La profesora, Annelize Roser, escribe algunos títulos de libros antes de volverse hacia sus alumnos.

-A ver, ¿Quién ha leído a _Don Quijote_?

Por más que Frank lo haya hecho, sabe que no es buena idea levantar la mano a menos que quiera que le arrojen proyectiles de bolas de papel empapados en saliva.

La pobre mujer suspira y señala el siguiente título. -¿Qué acerca de _Viaje al centro de la tierra_? –Y nadie dice nada, de nuevo. -¿ _Tom Sawyer_?... ¿ _Y Rolin el ombligo_? ¡Vamos, todo el mundo debió de leer eso en primaria!

Por supuesto que Frank ha leído esos libros, incluso _La Ilíada_ y _la Odisea, el Mio Cid_ , y su escritora favorita es _Isabel Allende,_ del realismo mágico, pero de nuevo, no puede levantar la mano. La mujer se recarga contra su escritorio, decepcionada.

-Está bien, saquen su libro en la página 380, y quiero que traspasen el texto tal cual como está a su cuaderno.

Todos vuelven a protestar a lo que ella los ignora, y a partir de eso la clase se vuelve de lo más tediosa.

Cuando Frank alza los ojos de su cuaderno ve a Spencer con la misma mirada de desagrado hacia la chica a su lado, quien después de soportar ser observada deja el espejo sobre la mesa y se gira hacia Spencer. -¿Qué? ¿Te gusto o algo?

El chico levanta una ceja.

-Por supuesto que no,  ¿Tengo cara de que me gusten las chicas empanizadas con maquillaje?

La chica levanta sus cosas murmurando un “ _idiota_ ” a lo que Spencer responde mostrándole el dedo de en medio. Cuando ella se va a sentar con alguien más, Spencer deja su mochila y demás cosas en el espacio vacío, luciendo realmente cómodo. Frank no puede evitar reírse.

La clase termina muchos minutos después y los 3 se levantan de sus asientos, recogiendo sus cosas y acomodando las sillas.

-Frank, ¿Ya leíste ese libro? –Pregunta Bob, a lo que Spencer comienza a escucha curioso. El más chico asiente. -¿Quieres hacer mi ensayo por mí?

-No creo que tenga tiempo –Interrumpe Spencer, metiéndose entre ambos antes de que siquiera Frank pueda chistar- porque tiene que hacer el mío.

-No voy a hacer el de nadie más que no sea el mío. –Se defiende el más chico, cargándose su mochila junto a su pecho.

-Ñem, no me agradas. –Bob se ríe y le palmea el hombro antes de disculparse porque tiene que ir a su siguiente clase.

-¿Qué toca ahora?-Pregunta Spencer, y Frank no puede evitar reír de que ya vayan a terminar el semestre y su amigo no se sepa el horario.

-Biología.

-Es con ese maestro suplente, ¿verdad? -Frank asiente, y Spencer agrega.- Ese sujeto le gusta a Brendon.

Y después de eso todo se vuelve un tanto… incomodo.

Cuando están a punto de dar vuelta en donde se supone debe estar salón, ambos chicos son jalados hacia atrás y metidos en los baños, sus espaldas absorbiendo el impacto al chocar contra la pared.

-Así que tú y Gerard ya son novios, maricón. –El sujeto que tiene frente a él deja salir el humo del cigarrillo que está fumando contra la cara de Frank. El más chico se retuerce tratando de liberarse. A un lado de él escucha a Spencer decir algunas cosas pero está lo suficientemente asustado como para prestar atención a lo que dice. -¿No me lo vas a negar?

Y Frank quiere decir que no, que no son novios. Porque en realidad no lo son, porque la noche pasada solamente se confesaron que se quieren mutuamente, pero nada más que eso. Aunque tampoco cree que decirlo vaya a ayudarle a salir de esta.

-Así que dime… ¿Te ha dicho Gerard lo que le hacemos a los maricones como tú? –James es un chico alto y de apariencia fuerte, con grandes ojos verdes y cejas tupidas. Su mirada sinceramente da miedo. Frank traga saliva, intentando no verse tan débil ante su captor. James sonríe jugueteando con el cigarrillo en su mano, dándole vueltas y mirando de reojo la reacción de Frank. Parece estar esperando una reacción, algún forcejeo, alguna provocación de parte del más chico, pero lo único que obtiene es una mirada de odio. El mayor se lame los labios y aleja el cigarrillo de Frank, antes de darle una calada más.- Déjame mostrarte.

Frank no tiene tiempo para sentir miedo de la terrible sonrisa que emboza James porque en ese preciso segundo el mayor le estira el cuello y pega la colilla del cigarro a su piel. Frank grita y escucha su propia piel chisporrotear bajo el fuego. Cuando James aleja el cigarrillo, Frank está jadeando y gruesas gotas saladas escurren por sus mejillas. El mayor sonríe satisfecho inspeccionando el cuello del menor como un pintor aprecia su arte, después suelta a Frank y este termina dejándose caer al piso y se cubre el rostro con las manos.

Escucha las risas de los demás, que deben ser al menos otros dos aparte de James quien se atreve a agregar –Solo es una pequeña marca.

Los ojos de Frank escuecen al igual que siente un nudo en su cuello asfixiarle poco a poco. Se dice a sí mismo que se controle, que trate de respirar como tantas veces el psiquiatra le enseñó a hacerlo, que ignore todo y se concentre en sus respiraciones. 1,2,3,4 esperar otros 4, y volver a respirar. Pero demonios, él bien sabe que las respiraciones pausadas no le sirven y nunca le han servido, y siente un ataque de pánico treparle por la columna vertebral.

Con forme su garganta se va cerrando y le cuesta trabajo respirar, oprime su mano contra su cuello esperando que haciendo esto pueda arrancarse la soga imaginaria que le oprime, pero no puede y comienza a desesperarse, busca con la mirada a alguien que le ayude pero las lágrimas le nublan mucho la vista y solo puede ver los rostros de James, Danny y Jack, ahora sin sus características sonrisas.

Siente unos brazos rodeándole el cuerpo y una mano sobándole la espalda, al igual que escucha que alguien grita cosas que él es incapaz de entender.

Después de eso todo se vuelve negro.


	15. Pat-El-Osito-Rellenito

Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra recostado en la camilla de la enfermería. Los ojos le arden y siente un terrible dolor en el cuello, como si el fuego siguiera lamiendo su piel. Al principio su corazón palpita con fuerza conforme los recuerdos le golpean a la cara, pero se tranquiliza cuando ve a Brendon y a Spencer sentados en una silla. Ambos chicos se levantan y van hacia él, intentando calmarlo.

Frank suspira y se incorpora en la camilla, llevando sus manos ha su regazo.

-¿Lo tuve, verdad? ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

Brendon suspira y juguetea con sus manos. La enfermería apesta a alcohol y merthiolate, con posters del cuerpo humano pegados por todos lados y carteles de “ _Di no a las drogas_ ” y “ _Fumar es causa de cáncer_ ” adornando casa espacio en blanco, igual hay botecitos rellenos en algodón y abatelenguas. Aparte de sus dos amigos, no parece haber nadie más ahí.

Spencer se cruza de brazos, y Brendon lame sus labios y se rasca la nuca.

-Por ahora creo que solo nosotros y Mikey, quien quizá ya le dijo a tu novio. –Frank quiere sonrojarse y corregir al pelinegro, pero en ese momento eso es lo de menos. –LaCount está en este momento en la dirección junto a los idiotas que los abordaron en los baños.

Frank recuerda en ese momento haber escuchado a Spencer gritar algo antes de desmayarse. Lo mira, pero el ojiazul parece que no le dirá nada. Frank se toma un segundo para apreciar a su amigo, tiene una cortada en la ceja derecha y un moratón alrededor del mismo ojo.

-Aún no terminan con ellos, pero escuche a LaCount decirles que se olvidaran de la graduación.

-¿Quiénes más eran?

Spencer es quien contesta la pregunta, bajo el suéter azul se le marcan apenas los músculos de los brazos. –Danny Jones y Jack Barakat.

-¿Te hicieron daño?

Spencer parece serio hasta que una pequeña sonrisa malvada se le extiende por los labios. –No más del que yo les hice.

Frank sonríe dejando ambas manos descansarle en el regazo, un poco más tranquilo. Los brazos le duelen como cuando cargas algo pesado, y está seguro que las piernas también lo harán cuando se ponga en pie.

Brendon salta de la silla donde se ha sentado quién sabe cuándo, y se pone en pie. –Vale, creo que hay que avisarle a la enfermera de que ya despertaste. –Sin esperar respuesta sale de la habitación dejando a los otros dos solos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Los idiotas creyeron que sería divertido amenazarnos pero supongo que no contaban con que tuvieras un ataque de pánico.

-Lo siento.

El pelinegro agita la cabeza, el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos, como si le dijera que no se preocupara. –Se quedaron en blanco, como los estúpidos que son, y no sabían que hacer. Debiste ver sus caras de horror, en especial la de Barakat que parecía que se echaría a llorar. Yo tampoco sabía qué hacer, pero definitivamente quedarme mirando no iba a ayudar así que les grite que se movieran y buscaran ayuda, para tu suerte en ese momento a la vejiga del profesor ese raro que suple a Harris, le dieron ganas de explotar, así que en cuanto entró al baño él se encargó de todo lo demás.

-¿Dallon Weekes?

-Sí, ese que le gusta a Brendon.

-Vale, gracias Spence, yo…

-Hey, no digas nada. –Frank obedece y recibe una ligera sonrisa del chico, y eso es suficiente para hacerle saber que todo está bien y que va a estarlo.

-¿Frank? ¿Cómo te sientes? –Se trata de la mujer rubia que lo mandó a detención apenas la semana pasada. Entra a la enfermería y detrás de ella viene el profesor Dallon, y la cabeza de Brendon se asoma también.

-Bien, un poco mareado pero bien. –La mujer sonríe, tomando asiento en una de las incomodas sillas, junto a Spencer.

-Me alegra escucharlo, ya he llamado a tu madre y estará aquí en cuanto pueda.

-¿La ha llamado? –Frank juguetea con sus manos, nervioso y culpable porque sabe que su madre está trabajando justo ahora y que el hombre para el cual trabaja no es ni siquiera un poco parecido al señor Owens. –Pero ya estoy bien…

-Son protocolos del colegio, Frank… -Dice ella, entendiendo al chico.- Tiene que estar enterada de lo que ha sucedido, y sobre eso… No te preocupes, ya Spencer ha contado lo qué pasó y te aseguro que tomaremos medidas por ello.

-Gracias. –Los ojos de Frank van desde Heather LaCount, hasta Dallon Weekes. El profesor esciente y le dedica una cálida sonrisa que Frank es incapaz de regresar gracias a las preocupaciones que le llenan el cerebro.

-No te preocupes más, la enfermera dice que solo fue un bajón de la presión, así que _mandaremos a Brendon_ … -Dice esto, recalcándolo para que el chico al fin deje de solo asomar los ojos y se acerque a ellos, parándose a un lado de Dallon con nerviosismo.-A la cafetería para que te compre un chocolate para compensar el bajón.

El pelinegro recibe las indicaciones y sale tembloroso de ahí. A Spencer se le escapa una carcajada que nadie {excepto por Frank} sabe a qué se debe.

-Tienes buenos amigos, Frank. –La mujer vuelve a hablar y el más chico sabe que se refiere a Spencer, por lo cual sonríe y esciente. -Ahora saldré a hacer las llamadas correspondientes, espera a que regrese Brendon y comete el chocolate, tu madre dijo que tardaría un poco en llegar.

Cuando la mujer sale, el profesor Weekes les sonríe una vez más a ambos antes de seguirla, esta vez Frank también le sonríe y después de que se quedan solos, alguien más entra a la habitación, seguido por otros dos.

Lo primero que hace Gerard al entrar es llegar hasta Frank y besarle el cabello para luego abrazarlo, lo que hace que el más chico se sienta mareado y con un montón de mariposas en el estómago que no ayudan en absoluto. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco jodido, pero estoy bien.-Responde con toda la sinceridad del mundo y Gerard no puede evitar sonreír.

Mikey y Patrick van hasta Spencer, el primero le revuelve el cabello a su amigo, mientras que el segundo le palmea el hombro. Spencer lo atrapa por la muñeca y lo jala hasta sentarlo en sus piernas, para luego abrazarlo como si fuera Pat-El-Osito-Rellenito de felpa. Patrick se sonroja pero sabe que su amigo no lo hace con malas intenciones, sino que más bien lo necesita, así que lo abraza de vuelta.

-Escuche que le rompiste el labio a Jones. –Dice Mikey a lo que Spencer solo se encoge de hombros. Frank siente curiosidad por saber acerca de eso, pero se recuerda que luego abra tiempo para enterarse. Mikey felicita a su amigo.

-No lo harán de nuevo ¿Lo sabes? No voy a dejar que te lastimen. –Gerard lo toma por la barbilla haciendo que sus miradas se entrelacen del mismo modo en que lo hacen sus dedos. Frank siente los ojos aguados y está por agregar algo cuando alguien entre por la puerta, azotándola.

Alice tiene el cabello hecho un desastre y la ropa totalmente arrugada, pero en cuanto ve a Frank se abalanza a él para abrazarlo. Le besa repetidas veces las mejillas hasta que Frank se ríe demasiado y no puede más, y la abraza también. El corazón de Gerard se aprieta de forma extraordinaria al ver cómo Alice abraza a su hijo y lo llena de besos, una especie de melancolía le cierra la garganta y se le queda mirando a Mikey. Mikey tiene la misma expresión triste que tiene él, y Gerard quisiera poder atravesar la habitación tan solo para envolverlo en sus brazos.

-Mi bebé, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te lastimaron demasiado esos animales? –Frank se ríe y entierra su nariz en el cabello de su madre, tan negro como el suyo.

-¿No deberías estar en el trabajo, mamá?

Alice frunce las cejas pero le revuelve el pelo de forma juguetona.

-Vamos, me he tomado el día libre para cuidar de mi bebé. –Las mejillas de Frank se tiñen de rojo muriendo de vergüenza, pero sus amigos no se ríen porque en realidad la escena es más emotiva que graciosa. -¿Crees poder caminar?

Frank asiente, intentando levantarse de la camilla. Logra hacerlo con ayuda de Gerard, quien le hace pasar un brazo alrededor del cuello. Frank se sonroja y dice un bajito “ _Gracias_ ”

-He traído la camioneta, chicos ¿quieren que los lleve a sus casas?

Patrick asiente con educación y le agradece. Spencer se disculpa diciendo que también llamaron a sus padres y que los va a esperar, mientras que obviamente Gerard y Mikey acceden.

Cuando los 5 ya han salido de la enfermería minutos después, Brendon llega corriendo sosteniendo el chocolate.

Levanta las cejas cuando solo ve a Spencer.

-¿A dónde fueron todos?

-A sus casas.

Brendon se le queda mirando y luego mira al chocolate un minutos antes de encogerse de hombros y desenvolverlo, listo para comerlo.

-Dame eso. –Y justo cuando está a punto de morderlo, Spencer se lo arrebata de las manos y le da una mordida.

-Idiota.

…

La casa de los Way no está muy lejos aunque cuando la camioneta de la señora Iero se va acercando, todo el mundo percibe que se encuentran en uno de los barrios más descuidados de Bellemount, con pequeñas casas despintadas en cuyas entradas se han acumulado las nevadas y los días.

-Es justo aquí. –Habla Gerard mientras Mikey se hecha la mochila al hombro. –Muchas gracias por traernos.

-No hay problema. –Dice Alice con esa hermosa sonrisa idéntica a la de Frank. Frank por su parte se despide moviendo la mano no queriendo que su madre le vea besándose con Gerard. El pelirrojo entiende y también se despide de ellos moviendo la mano, antes de saltar fuera del auto al frío invernal.

Una vez ponen en marcha hasta la siguiente casa, Alice intenta hacer conversación.

-Así que tú eres Patrick, ¿verdad? -El rubio asiente con educación. Sus piernas juntas y sobre su regazo descansan sus manos con propiedad. –Frank me ha dicho que tú eres el caballero dorado en Calabozos y dragones.

Patrick se colorea. –Sí… -Frank no puede evitar reírse de él.

-Y que hicieron que mi pobre Frankie fuera el dragón…

-Mamá…

-Sinceramente espero que el juego no se trate sobre encarcelar al dragón. –Dice ella demasiado seria haciendo que el rubio se sienta un poco incómodo, pero Alice le dedica un guiño a su hijo mientras sigue conduciendo en camino a la casa de los Stump.


	16. Conejo de trapo y pato de calcetín

Cuando por fin entran a casa, el frío se diluye tan solo un poco mientras su madre se deshace del enorme abrigo y lo cuelga en el perchero de madera a un lado de la puerta, suspirando. Frank le da un vistazo a su casa: Es pequeña y solitaria, con un montón de adornitos de Halloween, sonríe porque sabe que su madre los deja todo el año como un recuerdo de cuánto les gusta a ambos la fecha: A Frank porque demonios ¡Es Halloween! Y a Alice porque es la fecha en la que su hijo nació.

Frank sonríe mientras deja de detallar cada araña colgando desde esa pared, y se gira para ver a su madre. Alice hace un ligero puchero y lo envuelve en un abrazo, tan cálido y seguro como solo los de las madres pueden ser. Frank es ligeramente más alto que ella, así que aprovecha la cercanía para enterrar la nariz en su cabello que huele a cítricos.

-¿Te duele mucho, bebé? –Hasta ese momento Frank había olvidado completamente la quemadura en su cuello, pero en cuánto su madre lo menciona toda su piel le arde y escuece tremendamente, y maldice apenas audible para él.

-No demasiado.

Alice pone los ojitos tristes, mordiéndose el labio. -¿Puedo ver?

Frank instintivamente toca el parche de gaza que le cubre esa zona del cuello y que es sujetado por algún tipo de cinta médica. Niega con la cabeza.

-¿Podemos no hablar de eso ahora? –Alice suspira sabiendo que su hijo es demasiado testarudo y que probablemente lo mejor sea dejarlo descansar un poco. Aunque bueno, Alice también lo es.

-Pero tendremos que hablar de ello tarde o temprano.

Frank asiente mientras se deja caer en el sofá que queda frente a la chimenea, su madre va a la cocina y desaparece por unos minutos. Recorre con los ojos las fotografías que cuelgan de la pared, todos aquellos buenos momentos o los no tan buenos, los de las sonrisas perfectamente fingidas, a las de risas reales, aquella en el jardín de la señora Lambert donde Frank seguramente tenía 2 años y su madre tan solo 19, demasiado preocupada para su edad. Es una foto bonita y tan simple y tan real, se ve a Alice tomándolo del gorro de su suéter evitando así que fuera a dar contra la nieve, la sonrisa en su cara es de las más hermosas que ha visto en su vida, mientras que Frank está sosteniendo con una de sus manitas un conejo hecho de retazos de tela. Su infancia había sido muy buena a pesar de todo, quizá no haya conocido nunca a ninguno de sus abuelos, quizá las navidades se las pasara solamente con su madre, quizá nunca haya conocido a su padre, pero todo lo que han sido sus 16 años son buenas cosas para recordar. Claro está que no todo es perfección, que su vida no fue un trozo de algodón de azúcar.

Desde pequeño había tenido problemas para socializar, a los 2 años apenas comenzaba a decir sus primeras palabras, era bastante tímido y lloraba silenciosas lágrimas cada vez que su madre lo dejaba con la señora Lambert para ir a trabajar. Durante el kínder era demasiado tímido, los niños se le acercaban para conocerlo pero él era incapaz de hablar con ellos, no hasta 2do año que conoció a Ryan, quien también era un niño tímido y que terminaron hablando juntos todo gracias a ese curioso conejo de trapo que tenía Frank, y al pato de calcetín de Ryan.

Quizá la primaria la paso como quien sueña. Ponía atención en clases, aprendiendo a usar tijeras y a multiplicar, con notas arriba de 9 que en realidad él no se esforzaba por obtener. No hablaba con nadie y en los recesos se comía su sándwich de queso crema siempre sentando junto a los rózales.

Esa fue la época en donde nada pasaba a su alrededor, y si lo hacía él no se daba cuenta de ello. Se había encerrado tanto en su mundo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, su mente divagando en todo el espacio, creando personajes e historias imaginarias como las caricaturas que tanto le gustaba ver. Para ese entonces Alice ya sabía que su hijo era introvertido con tendencia a ansiedad social, pero para cuando pasó a 5to año Frank fue diagnosticado con ataques de pánico.

A partir de los 11 años fue cuando todo comenzó a preocupar a Alice. Frank llegaba con el queso crema embarrado en el cabello, con pequeños moratones y los pantalones rasgados. Los niños le maltrataban en cuanto descubrieron que Frank no se defendería.

En secundaria todo empeoró a la magnitud de una lluvia hasta alcanzar ser una tormenta. Los niños resultan bastante crueles incluso siendo eso, niños. Al principio se limitaban a robar sus cosas para tirarlas al basurero, a meterle el pie mientras caminaba para hacerlo caer, recortarle el cabello y empujarlo contra los casilleros, pero conforme los meses pasaron y las estaciones se fueron,  Frank comenzaba a deteriorarse. Cuando Alice veía dentro de los ojos de Frank, todo ahí era un desastre. Como una tormenta azotando a un puerto donde un barco está encallado con una cuerda a punto de trozarse. Cuando la primavera terminó sin dejar rastros de nieve, Frank terminó en una camilla con los brazos vendados, y su madre con el corazón en la mano.

Después de eso la tormenta volvió a ser tan solo una ligera llovizna.

Se sacudió los pensamientos como las aves se sacuden la nieve de las plumas y siguió recorriendo cada foto y cada postal, cada recuerdo de los pocos lugares que había visitado, las pequeñas figuras hibridas de navidad-halloween que había recibido en su décimo cumpleaños y las buenas y malas memorias que habitan en esa casa.

El silbido de la tetera lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, se escuchan los pasitos de su madre y el ruido de las tazas al golpearse unas contra otras sin mucho cuidado. Suspira. Su casa es pequeña pero es acogedora, es ese lugar al cuál a pesar de que la nieve se cuele por la chimenea, puede llamar hogar.

-Cariño, ¿está bien si no vas a trabajar hoy? –Alice trae cargando una bandeja con té humeante de manzanilla, una azucarera y pequeños bollos de crema. Frank sonríe mientras le ayuda a dejarlos sobre la pequeña mesa.

-Estoy bien, mamá, no es para tanto.

Alice suspira y mira a su hijo como si tratara de entrar dentro de esos ojos mieles a arreglar todo, como si fuera tan solo una habitación más por limpiar.

-¿No es para tanto? Voy a meter una denuncia y…

-Mamá, enserio, no fue nada. –Alice bufa de una forma infantil que le recuerda a Frank que en realidad su madre no es tan grande, y luego ella al ver la forma con la qué le mira, gira los ojos.

-Ya sé que no quieres hablar de eso ahora, pero…

-Mamá…

-Bueno, bueno, lo intenté… -dice ella poniendo las manos arriba, en son de paz.- Mejor pasemos a otro tema…

Y cuando dice esto todo se vuelve algo así como una película de terror, porque Frank conoce esa sonrisita en los labios de su madre y sabe que no vendrá nada bueno de ellos. -¿Me quieres asegurar que mi pequeño Frank aún es virgen?

-¿Qué? ¡Mamá! ¿Pero qué demo…

-Cuidado con tus palabras, Frank. –Dice ella señalándolo amenazadoramente con un dedo, y ahora quien pone las manos arriba es su hijo.- Ésta mañana que subí a despedirme de ti estaba ese tal Gerardo…

-Gerard.

-Sí, eso dije. -Frank gira los ojos, pero no puede esconder el sonrojo en sus mejillas porque ahora sabe que su madre sabe, y sabe que, que ella sepa no le traerá nada bueno.- ¿Entonces, lo eres o no?

-¡Mamá!

-Solo dime un pequeño sí o un pequeño no para saber si tendré que darte _la plática_ ahora o si puedo fingir demencia y dejarla para después.

-¡Madre!

-… Pero ten en cuenta, Frankie, que como aún eres menor edad y él te hace algo podemos meterlo a prisión por violación, nos desharemos de él para siempre…

-¡Mamá, escúchame! –Alice da un fuerte respiro después de tanto parlancheo, mientras Frank la sostiene por los hombros como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Ella le mira y le dedica una sonrisa de “ _mírame, que tierna soy_ ”- Solamente lo invité a ver una película y nos quedamos dormidos, eso es todo…

-¿Qué película?

-¿Qué?

-Que ¿Qué película?

-¡Mamá, eso no importa! –Pero cuando Alice alza una ceja y une los labios, Frank traga saliva y añade- Chicas pesadas.

-Vale, prosigue. –Dice ella, envolviendo su tacita de té entre sus finas manos. Frank gira los ojos.

-Ni siquiera es mi novio, mamá…

Alice se muerde los labios y sus ojitos verdes ven dentro de los mieles de su hijo, sintiendo cosquillitas en el corazón como toda madre debería sentir cuando su hijo prácticamente le confiesa que ama a alguien, sin importar el género.

-Pero Frankie, ¿Tú lo quieres? –Las mejillas del más chico se colorean con fuerza adquiriendo un rojo tremendamente notorio al cual maldice.

-Quizá…

-Aw, mi bebé… ven aquí. –Alice atrae a su hijo a su pecho, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos. Ambas respiraciones se tranquilizan al compás del latido del corazón del otro. En momentos como este, Frank agradece el tener una madre así, mientras Alice agradece todos los pequeños y grandes errores que como resultado le dieron a su pequeño hijo, su mejor amigo y compañero.- Si Gerardo te hace algo, le partiremos la cara, bebé…

-Mamá… -Alice se ríe, su risita como de ratoncita hace a Frank reír con ella y terminan ambos echados sobre el sofá, él con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su madre mientras ella le acaricia el cabello.

-¿Crees que ya podamos hablar sobre aquello? –Pregunta ella de forma triste. Arregla los cabellos negros de su hijo de una manera tan cuidadosa y calmada que hace que el más chico tenga ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormir

-Aún no, porfavor…

Ella asiente a pesar de que Frank no pueda verla, pero añade después de unos segundos.- Al menos prométeme que de verdad estás bien, Frankie…

Frank cierra los ojos con un poco de fuerza sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos cuando su madre hace referencia a lo qué pasó hace unos años, y Frank sabe que ella está preocupada mucho más de lo que está él. Así que solo asiente y traga saliva antes de agregar un ligero. –Te lo prometo.

Entonces ambos disfrutan de unos cuantos minutos desconectados de la realidad, aislados en sus propios mundos donde solo existen los 2, en sus propias mentes donde nadie les puede hacer daño, como en un sueño.

…

Unas cuantas horas antes y algunos kilómetros lejos de ahí, en dirección a donde se esconde el sol y donde queda a lo lejos el mar, Gerard se tira en su cama sobre una vieja almohada con aroma a gotas de alcohol. Puede escuchar la música de Mikey a un alto volumen venir de la habitación siguiente a la suya, y también puede escuchar a su madre encerrada en la otra.

Y un montón de pensamientos le llegan a la mente como un millón de pequeñas cuchillas clavándosele en el cerebro, haciéndole sangrar recuerdos de malos y buenos momentos y un montón de mierda que alguien alguna vez le dijo.

Hay tanta mugre y tanta escoria dentro de su mente que siente que todo allí dentro es como un gran desastre, y para su mala fortuna su madre no es alguien que se preocupe por quererlo arreglar todo ahí dentro. Pero de pronto un fugaz recuerdo le llega a la mente, algo bonito que le hace cosquillas en la boca del estómago y le sube hasta anidar a la izquierda del pulmón derecho, y se trata de Frank. De sus ojos mieles y sus labios rosas, su cabello negro y sus miradas tan llenas de ilusiones. De repente todo allí dentro se trata de Frank, de sus sonrisas torcidas y su risa graciosa, de su cabello cayéndole por los ojos y su sudadera verde, y todo el desastre dentro de la mente de Gerard se llena con fotos de Frank, se tatúa su nombre y se grava en la arena de su propia playa.

Y sonríe, porque ahora todo se trata de él.


	17. Un nudo en su cuello y una revolución de mariposas

La tarde se reduce a una pequeña llamada a Molly para avisarle que no se presentará a trabajar, no dio muchas explicaciones y en realidad ella no las pidió después de escuchar el tono cansado en la vos de Frank. En realidad esto se debía a que su madre lo tenía recostado, la cabeza sobre su regazo mientras ella le acariciaba los caballos de una forma tan tranquila. Ambos se encuentran en el cuarto de ella, igual de chico que el de él y con una cama común y corriente para albergar tan solo a una persona, quizá dos, pero de forma incomoda. Las sabanas oliendo a rosas y quizá alguna cobija oliendo a detergente barato.

La televisión está prendida en alguna telenovela increíblemente exagerada donde una estudiante tiene una aventura con un empresario millonario y termina embarazada, pasando por un montón de problemas y atravesando un montón de barreras para llegar hasta el fantástico final feliz que Alice Iero sabe que es una gran mentira. La mayor mentira de su vida.

Frank tiene los ojos medio abiertos mientras finge ver la telenovela aunque su madre sabe que no lo hace, sino que en realidad está metido en su cabeza con millares de neuronas hechas todo un lio, esto seguramente gracias a Gerard. Y Alice no se equivoca, quizá porque es una madre y las madres tienen un sexto sentido que les hace saber ese tipo de cosas. Dentro de la mente de Frank hay un montón de remolinos y juegos de té, un montón de sentimientos encontrados y un mundo del que ignora casi todo por completo. Son alrededor de las 6 de la tarde y en lo único que puede pensar es en Gerard, y en Spencer, y en los acontecimientos del día.

La herida en su cuello le escuece como herida recién hecha, y en eso tiene razón porque no hace mucho tiempo desde que se la hicieron, pero maldición, _de verdad_ duele. Tampoco puede dejar de pensar en Spencer y en el mal rato que debió pasar por su culpa, y que a pesar de eso el chico se mantiene con esa delgada sonrisa y esa sinceridad ante todo.

Y luego está Gerard: Gerard Way, el chico gay proclamado de la preparatoria, con sus labios y cejas rotas, sus sonrisas torcidas y su enorme corazón. Gerard y sus tantos secretos que esconde dentro de sus ojos y una sonrisa, así como él los oculta bajo una sudadera.

Suspira, un nudo en su cuello y una revolución de mariposas en su estómago que no logra entender que tienen que ver ahí.

…

Mientras la noche comienza a cubrir las casas con un ligero manto, y la nieve se vuelve a formar sobre los ríos y las ramas de los pinos, en aquella pequeña casa desteñida alguien tiene la música en alto mientras intenta diluir los gritos de abajo.

Esta vez no se trata de nadie más sino de Mikey. Tiene 16 años viviendo sin poder vivir realmente, cargando un montón de tristezas que no le pertenecen desde que tiene memoria. El álbum de The Ramones es viejo y está rallado pero es lo único que tiene para dejar de escucharlo todo. El pobre chico quisiera tener la capacidad de cerrar los ojos y desaparecer, dejando atrás a su madre y sus miles de adicciones, y a Gerard y sus miles de palabras que tiene para gritarle a ella.

Cada día es un campo de batalla donde se reabren heridas, donde se recalca que su vida no es más que un accidente y que siempre ha sido así. Los vecinos hacen de oídos sordos y fingen que nada pasa en la casa número 21 de su colonia, porque bueno, en la mayor parte de esa calle la mugre fue arrojada y no hay mucha diferencia.

-¡No es posible, Eleanor, que ha tu edad sigas siendo igual de imbécil!

Los gritos son fuertes y atraviesan las paredes de cemento y también las de hueso en el cráneo de Mikey. El chico a pesar de todos sus intentos agudiza el oído y puede escuchar los gritos de rabia de su hermano, puede diferenciar insultos que salen de su boca y de la de su madre, y escucha algunos platos romperse contra la loseta como si no tuvieran ya insuficientes platos como para seguir rompiéndolos. También le duele algo dentro del pecho cada que Gerard llama a su madre por su nombre, o le grita un montón de cosas horribles porque a pesar de todo ella sigue siendo su madre.

Desde el momento en el que abrieron la puerta de su casa después de que la señora Iero los trajera, percibieron el aroma a alcohol y mariguana viniendo desde la planta alta, de la habitación de ella. Y ninguno de los 2 dijo nada cuando pasaron frente a la puerta y escucharon la vos de un hombre y los gemidos de su madre, y ambos se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones esperando desaparecer.

Tampoco dicen mucho entre ellos, como si no hablando de la basura que es su hogar ésta dejara de existir, como si fingiendo que todo está bien realmente lo estuviera, pero la verdad es que cerrar los ojos no hace a uno ciego, así como fingir que estás bien no te hace sentir mejor. No, por supuesto que no.                                       

Y la verdad es que está ha sido su vida desde siempre, desde mucho antes si quiera que pueda recordar. Es tan solo un año más joven que su hermano pero seguramente ambos son más viejos que el resto de las personas de su edad, porque sinceramente han vivido mucho más y eso no necesariamente significa algo bueno.

Gerard tiene un montón de cicatrices de peleas con otros chicos.

Mikey tiene un montón de cicatrices de peleas con él mismo.

Al igual que Frank.

…

Cuando la noche cae de lleno ambas casas se vuelven totalmente mudas, como si nada ni nadie viviera dentro de ellas. La nieve se comienza a endurecer y todo el mundo se prepara para ir a la cama después de un largo día lleno de quehaceres, y deberes, y un montón de cosas que te hacen vivir al minuto como siempre lo han hecho. El calendario avanza otra página dirigiéndose al final, el reloj dando brinquitos con sus manecillas siempre dispuestas a atormentar al mundo entero. El tiempo es la capital más valiosa que tenemos y sin darnos cuenta se nos escapa como diminutos granos de arena de playa.

Todo parece tranquilo, todo parece estar bien.

A la mañana siguiente Bellemont se sacude de la nieve y el frío como todos los días. Las luces se cuelan viniendo desde las colinas del norte y Frank despierta durmiendo un poco incómodo junto a su madre, y se ríe porque en la cama hay suficiente espacio para un adulto y un niño, pero no para dos adultos, ni siquiera para Frank y Alice que ambos son delgados y bajitos.

El chico le da un beso a su madre sobre los cabellos a lo que ella se remueve y murmura algo que suena como “ _Largo gusano, déjame dormir_ ” mientras se gira provocando que su hijo casi se caiga de la cama.

Una vez abajo se prepara el desayuno que consiste en bollos untados en mantequilla y una taza de chocolate caliente que ha calentado en el horno de microondas porque es demasiado flojo como para hacerlo en la estufa. El reloj avanza y él se apura más, empinando casi por completo la tacita para así terminar más rápido. Por suerte termina intacto sin derramar una sola gota y sale corriendo escaleras arriba a darse un último vistazo y guardarlo todo en la mochila.

Termina de abrocharse las agujetas de los converse y de abrigarse bien con un montón de suéteres debajo de la sudadera que le hacen parecer 5 kilos más pesado. Una vez está todo listo sale casi corriendo de su casa para llegar a tiempo al colegio.

-¿Cómo te fue con Pete? –Pregunta Brendon mientras sorbe de una nueva caja de jugo de fruta. El rubio de las gafas y la siempre presente gorra de “ _I love bingo_ ” se sonroja tanto que parece tierno, pero eso no es algo que el pelinegro vaya a admitir.

Frank se concentra en guardar los libros de biología y sacar el de lengua, mientras intenta no fallar y tirarlo todo al piso. Sus otros 3 amigos están a un lado metidos en una acalorada conversación que más bien parece un interrogatorio de “ _Patrick, todo lo que digas puede y será usado en tu contra_ ”

-¿Intentó pasarse contigo? ¿No lo dejaste, verdad? –Brendon sigue hablando a 100 kilómetros por hora mientras el rubio se sonroja más y más y más.

-¡No!

-Uff, más le vale, que sino…

-Sino seguramente el que salga golpeado serías tú, Brend, antes de poder tocarle un pelo a Pete –Se trata de Mikey quien ha llegado a guardar sus cosas en el casillero que por buena suerte queda a dos del de Frank, y ambos se saludan moviendo las manos. Detrás del pelinegro de gafas viene su hermano mayor, y Frank súbitamente se pone nervioso y regresa su vista a su casillero. Como un cobarde.

-¡Buenos días, Frankie! –le dice él susurrándole al oído, haciendo que su piel se erice y su corazón responda latiendo con fuerza. Se gira y le sonríe a Gerard.

-Hola. –Entonces el mayor le besa la frente a lo que los demás tratan de mirar discretamente lo que por supuesto no les funciona.

-¡Fraaaaaaank! –Alguien grita mientras se abre paso a empujones entre toda la escuela hasta llegar a ellos. El pelo rubio revuelto y grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, un papel que no podría estar más arrugado en mano y una pluma cuya tapa está mordisqueada- ¡Pásame el ensayo!

Y de repente a Frank todo el color se le va de la cara.

-¿En… ensayo?

-¡El que dejo Annelize Rosser!

-¿La de literatura? –Pregunta Brendon, mirando igual de raro al extraño que da pequeños saltitos frente a Frank.

-¡Sí! –Responde impaciente, a un lado de Frank el pelirrojo también se pone rígido.- Entonces ¿Me lo pasas? ¿Si sisisisi? –Bob insiste.

-Me he olvidado de hacerlo... –Es lo único que sale de sus labios mientras se queda maldiciéndose mentalmente, ¿cómo se le ha podido olvidar? Y a Bob toda esperanza se le va de los ojos. –Mierda…

-¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Lo hiciste? –Pregunta Bob, recuperando tan solo un poco la esperanza mientras se gira hacia su otro compañero de clase.

Spencer se limita a mascar chicle.

-Oh, Spence, dime por favor que lo hiciste… -Ahora es también Frank quien da pequeños saltitos desesperado implorando por la tarea que se han olvidado de hacer, mientras Brendon y Patrick se miran extrañados y Gerard súbitamente ha desaparecido.

El pelinegro asiente mientras hace una bomba con el bubbaloo de fresa.

-¿Nos lo pasas? ¿ _Siiiii_? –Ambos chicos, el pelinegro y el rubio, dicen al mismo tiempo con unas enormes sonrisas que imploran que les salven la vida.

Brendon mira a Patrick, Patrick mira a Brendon, y ambos se dicen con la mirada que saben exactamente qué es lo que va a pasar.

Es entonces cuando la campana suena, y Frank y Bob saltan en sus sitios, mucho más que asustados y nerviosos de que la profesora de Literatura se los comerá vivos, pero siguen esperanzados esperando una respuesta. Y la obtienen, porque Spencer sonríe de forma malvada.

Y su sonrisa crece y se ensancha mientras la de ellos se hace cada vez más chica.

Es entonces cuando el pelinegro asiente.


	18. Los esclavos de Spencer

Frank no entendía, oh, por supuesto que no lo hacía, cómo es que no se le pasó por la mente ni un segundito que la tarea era un simple ensayo de 500 palabras que obviamente ni copiando lograría escribir en 5 benditos minutos, y oh, tampoco sabe cómo es que se le pasó por la mente de que no tenía que pedírselo a Spencer porque él ya había leído el puto libro antes.

Ahora estaría lleno de problemas por el resto del día, ocupado sirviendo a su majestad Smith; pero por ahora, solo puede quedarse muy quieto mientras la profesora de literatura les regaña. Al parecer la pobre mujer se desveló la noche pasada, quizá entre tazas de café y ensayos que calificar, y ahora ¿Con quién mejor que su clase para desquitarse la santa desvelada?

-¡Y ahora lo saben, quienes no entregaron ese ensayo pueden ir haciendo sus respectivas cuentas, porque han perdido 3 puntos finales por ello!

Y a Frank se le va la sangre del rostro mientras extrañamente la tela de su sudadera es extremadamente curiosa, lo suficiente como para mantener sus dedos jugando con ella mientras evita los ojos de Rosser. Por su parte Bob se encuentra contando con los 10 dedos de sus manos, bajando uno y luego otro y luego otro, sabiendo que como a él tampoco le dio tiempo de copiar el ensayo, ha perdido esos 3 puntos de la escala. Y lo peor es que no está seguro de cuánto sumará eso junto a los promedios de los parciales así que…

-Nos vemos en recurse, Frank. –Se limita a palmearle el hombro con resignación a lo que el más chico responde haciendo un sonido lastimero y cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Annelize sigue gritándole a todos y a todas el por qué ni siquiera un libro de literatura infantil tan sencillo habían podido leer, y Frank no podría estar más enojado consigo mismo.

-Muy bien, mañana mismo estarán sus calificaciones publicadas en la pizarra de Control Escolar –Dice eso y todos están seguros que lo que de verdad hubiera querido decir era “ _Control Animal_ ”- Quisiera que todos hubieran hecho el ensayo para no tener que verles las bonitas caras en recurse el próximo semestre. –Su cabello está hecho un desastre y tiene que sorber de su café cada pocos segundos o sino seguramente caerá dormida enseguida. –Si tienen dudas, aclaraciones o comentarios, más les vale sean buenos. Esfuércense un poco más con las excusas, chicos.

Un remolino de estudiantes rodea a la profesora gritando un montón de explicaciones y frases como “ _Haga curva_ ” _“¡Decimos por participación_!” “¡ _Le compro una llanta nueva para su coche_!” pero Annelize toma venganza por todos esos meses donde fue ignorada y ahora decide ignorarlos a ellos.

-Es cruel. –Dice Bob. Sus manos están apoyadas sobre sus blancas mejillas mientras que sus codos sobre la mesa. Frank está prácticamente en la misma posición y si Spencer tuviera una lima justo en ese momento, se estaría limando las uñas tan solo para presumir lo tranquilo que está.

-Yo ya había leído ese libro hace una semana… -Frank podría ser el más decepcionado de todos. No es como que vaya a reprobar porque él sabe que ha hecho las cosas bien, ha entregado todo y en los exámenes le va de maravilla, pero se odia a sí mismo por dejar que los acontecimientos del día de ayer le hayan distraído lo suficiente como para olvidarse del bendito ensayo. –yo…

-Oye Frank, ¿No sueles escribir reseñas sobre las cosas que lees en ese cuadernito negro de Coca-Cola? –El rubio dice sin interés. Frank recompone la postura con los ojos muy abiertos y una ligera sonrisa creciéndole en los labios. Bob cree que se ha vuelto loco y lo único que Spencer piensa es “ _Cool”_ antes de que Frank se escabulla por la puerta y luego al corredor mientras la profesora Rosser sigue en el centro de un tornado.

Y es que ¡Joder! ¡Bendito seas, Bob! ¿Enserio tan despistado está como para no recordar ese cuaderno? Y corre hacia su locker con la esperanza de que cuando terminó de leer el libro haya estado tan emocionado y encantando como para escribirle una reseña. Y ¡Tadá! Dejando el libro de Calculo diferencial a un lado {casi botándolo al contenedor} ahí se encuentra el cuadernito negro en cuya tapa lleva escrito en relieve un “ _Coca-Cola_ ”; Un pequeño recuerdo de cómo las compañías se esfuerzan por comprarlos.

Con prisa mueve las páginas escritas en pluma negra de punto fino, pasando 6 hojas acerca de “ _Helena de Troya_ ”, algunas más sobre “ _Donde termina el arcoíris_ ” y 3 de “ _Billy and me_ ”. Cuando encuentra lo que buscaba y sonríe y se guarda el cuaderno bajo el brazo corriendo de regreso al salón.

Todo ahí dentro sigue siendo un caos y un montón de intentos de soborno mezclados con bromas de mal gusto. La profesora Annelize parece divertirse de lo desesperados que están todos, aunque sigue tomando pequeños sorbos de su bebida caliente.

-¿Y? –Pregunta Bob en la misma posición que tenía antes de que Frank saliera.

-No sé cuantas palabras son, pero quiero pensar que son suficientes. –Frank comienza a releer sus palabras acerca de Nadie, Silas, y la señorita Lupescu; Es un libro infantil que le ha agradado mucho y del cual al terminarlo escribió 4 hojas reseñándolo. -¿Por qué no intentas escribir algo rápido, Bob? Te puedo ayudar…

El rubio ha sacado un chicle bubbaloo de mango del bolsillo de sus jeans y una vez lo abre se da cuenta de que lo ha aplastado con su trasero y que todo el relleno se ha salido, se encoge de hombros y se mete también la envoltura a la boca. –Nah, me preocuparé por eso el próximo semestre.

Frank murmura un “Como quieras” y regresa su vista a Spencer, quien está enviando y recibiendo mensajes en su celular que seguramente son de Brendon por las caras que hace.

Cuando el salón se ha despejado y los últimos alumnos resignados se están retirando, Frank se acerca un poco nervioso hasta la mesa de su profesora de literatura, la señorita Rosser, con sus grandes ojeras y sus siempre presentes tazas de café caliente cargado que remueve con una pluma negra. Siempre.

-Hey, hola Frank –Saluda ella con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, un notorio contraste en comparación con las muecas que les puso a sus demás compañeros.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Yo… -Sus pies se remueve ligeramente con nerviosismo mientras esconde el cuaderno bajo el brazo. Suspira.- Me he olvidado de hacer el ensayo.

-Frank…

-Pero yo ya había leído _El libro del cementerio_ antes –interrumpe antes de ser regañado.- Y había escrito acerca de él y no sé si será posible que me pueda recibir esto –Dice mientras muestra por fin la tapa negra- Lo he leído apenas hace una semana…

Annelize toma el cuaderno de entre sus manos y lo abre desde la primera hoja. Frank se muerde los labios al ver como ella va al principio y como acomoda sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz para poder leer más. Frank se retuerce en su lugar gracias a los nervios, la mujer no dice nada y tan solo pasa las hojas cada pocos minutos, avanzando un poco más sin mostrar expresión alguna. Después de unos 10 minutos bastante incomodos, la profesora baja el libro a su mesa y se quita los lentes, mostrándole a Frank sus bonitos y cansados ojos verdes.

-Has leído todos los libros que les he dicho que lean… y muchísimos más, Frank ¿Por qué? –Es una pregunta retórica y la sonrisa en los labios de la mujer hace que Frank se relaje, todo su cuerpo liberando la tensión. –Y por Dios, creo que fuiste el único que relacionó _El libro de la selva_ con _El libro del cementerio_ , ambos, Kipling y Gaiman son asombrosos ¿Verdad?

-Sí… me ha gustado mucho.

-¿Y qué me dices de Silas? ¿Dedujiste qué era él?

-Creo que es un vampiro, aunque el libro no lo menciona hace muchas referencias que me hacen creer que lo es. Creo que es mi personaje favorito del libro, me gustaría que Gaiman escribiera un libro exclusivo acerca de la vida de Silas.

-¿Y sobre Nadie? ¿Tienes comentarios acerca de él? –Frank asiente, emocionado porque hasta ahora la profesora Annelize parece ser la única que está dispuesta a escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decir acerca de las cosas que lee. Ni siquiera su madre le deja explanarse todo lo que quisiera hablando sobre las fantásticas cosas que ha leído.

-Me gusta la forma con la que es curioso, la manera con la que es capaz de hacerse amigo de Liza aún con los prejuicios de todos los demás habitantes del cementerio. Y definitivamente no me esperaba quién resultó ser el Hombre Jack.

Bob, quien todo ese tiempo había estado escuchando la conversación junto con Spencer, levanta las manos diciendo un dramático “¡ _Me rindo_!” porque definitivamente no entiende ni madres de lo que están hablando.

-Muy bien, Frank, te felicito…. –Dice mientras le entrega el cuaderno de regreso. Ahora sobre las páginas amarillentas con letras de tinta negra está garabateada también una firma de hermosa caligrafía junto a una carita feliz y el nombre de Annelize. Frank alza los ojos y le sonríe a la mujer que comienza a guardar sus cosas lista para salir. –Eres un gran estudiante, Frank, y llegarás a sobresalir en todo lo que te propongas. Espero nos sigamos viendo el próximo año, aunque por supuesto que no te veré de nuevo como mi alumno. Felicidades.

La mujer se despide de ellos y Frank la sigue con la mirada hasta que ésta desaparece de su vista.

-Ok, corrijo: Es cruel y rara.

Frank no hace caso a las palabras del rubio y solamente se mantiene sujetando su tan lleno de historias cuaderno negro, donde solamente escribe con tinta negra y donde tiene plasmado miles de mundos y realidades fantásticas que le gustaría vivir.

…

Por otro lado, la mano de Gerard duele con demencia cuando la estira hasta su profesor entregando el reporte de práctica que ha hecho en 5 minutos, con la letra parecida al hebreo y una introducción de 5 palabras. Dallon le da una mirada y la pone en la mesa, clavando sus ojos sobre los de Gerard. El  menor se revuelve incomodo, las manos sudándole y esquivando la vista del mayor, y eso no tiene nada que ver con que aún se siga sintiendo mal por creer que su profesor de biología es guapo { _guapísimo_ } sino por estar entregando una porquería en lugar de la práctica que vale 4 puntos.

-Gerard… -dice Dallon antes de exhalar y poner sus brazos sobre la mesa, llamando la atención del pelirrojo. –Dime que es broma.

-No lo es. –Contesta avergonzado el otro, las mejillas rojas sobresaltando en su lechosa piel.- Lo siento, me he olvidado terriblemente de que se entregaba hoy y no la he hecho y…

-Tranquilo. –Dallon parece decepcionado pero le pone la palma de la mano sobre el hombro a Gerard, intentando que se relaje. Y lo logra. –No importa, eres un buen estudiante y tomaré en cuenta tu ensayo… No esperes obtener los 4 puntos totales que vale, pero al menos lo entregaste, ¿Está bien?

El pelirrojo asiente mientras sujeta sus propias manos, Dallon sonríe y se vuelve a sentar en su asiento. –Y dime ¿Qué has pensando?

Y Gerard se sonroja porque de repente no recuerda qué es lo que se suponía debía pensar, y hay algo en su imaginación, cierta cosita que no debería imaginar. Se muerde los labios y se le iluminan los ojos cuando al fin recuerda.

-Creo que voy a aceptar su oferta, Profesor Dallon.

-Enserio, solo Dallon –Su sonrisa es de las cosas más sexis y atractivas del puto mundo y Gerard por más que lo intente no puede dejar de verle.- Y me agrada escuchar eso.

Pete se encuentra en la última fila de la última columna guardando sus cosas en la mochila a una lentitud de tortuga mientras logra cachar la conversación entre los dos hombres, atento a lo que dicen.

-Trabajaremos en eso solo las dos primeras semanas de vacaciones –Hay cierta emoción en su vos que le saca una risita nerviosa al pelirrojo, y una ceja alzada al moreno.- Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que vas a estudiar una vez salgas de aquí?

-Quiero estudiar en Bellas Artes. –Dallon asiente como dando su aprobación, lo que parece gracioso.

-Un día de estos voy a despertar con tu rostro en el noticiero y voy a gritar “¡Oh por Dios, ese fue mi alumno, el que me entregó el peor ensayo de Apoptosis de la vida!” y espero que estés en las noticias por ser un excelente pintor o músico o lo que vayas a ser, y no por asesinar a alguien.

Gerard suelta una carcajada.

-Ya veremos eso.

-Excelente, voy a avisarle a los demás profesores del departamento de Ciencias para decirles que has aceptado ¿Te molestaría venir mañana a mi oficina cuando pases a ver tus calificaciones?

-No hay problema.

-Excelente. –Vuelve a repetir mientras guarda de forma apresurada sus cosas en el maletín.- Nos vemos mañana, Gerard. –Y cuando está por salir se da cuenta de que no estaban solos, así que también se despide del otro. –Y de ti no me despido, Pete, que nos veremos el próximo año.

-Aquí me tendrá.

Gerard se jira para encontrarse con la mirada del moreno, una ceja arriba y las manos sobre las caderas dándole un toque ligeramente gay que Gerard no mencionará porque seguramente si lo hace Pete le partirá la cara.

-Así que Weekes te recibió “ _El peor ensayo de apoptosis de la vida_ ” ¿He? –Bufa mientras se hecha la mochila al hombro.- Si hubiese sido yo, me habría mandado a detención dos semanas.

Gerard no sabe cómo tiene que reaccionar a que Pete le hable porque bueno, Pete Wentz es Pete Wentz, y no importa que ahora _básicamente_ Pete esté con el amigo de su _básicamente_ casi novio. Pero cuando Wentz sonríe y espera a que Gerard termine de guardar sus cosas, el pelirrojo se plantea la posibilidad de llevarse bien con él.

Cuando llegan a la cafetería se topan con Frank y el rubio Bob cargando una charola con una torre de papas a la francesa, una hamburguesa con extra queso y 3 quesadillas.

-¿Te ayudo? –Pregunta el pelirrojo y sin esperas respuesta ya le ha quitado a Frank la enorme charola de entre las manos.

-Gracias. –Dice mientras le dedica una sonrisa y una mirada cansada.

Bob mira la escena y refunfuña algo como “ _Debería aparecer Super Man a cargar las cosas por mí_ ”

Llegando a la mesa todos están en sus sitios de siempre conversando animadamente. Primero está Mikey comiendo un sándwich, luego Patrick con una manzana y las mejillas coloreadas por la risa, Brendon con otra caja de jugo de fruta junto a éste, y luego está Spencer con una sonrisita de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Hey. –Saluda Gerard poniendo la gran charola frente al lugar vacío donde siempre se sienta Frank, pero Spencer carraspea la garganta y Frank suspira, pasando la comida hacía él.

Pete se escabulle hasta llegar a Patrick y le sorprende con un beso en los labios que luce bastante tierno, demasiado tierno como para que alguien crea que viene del calenturiento Pete Wentz.- Hola, Pat. –Su vos es aterciopelada y Mikey frunce las cejas, aún sin creerle una palabra al moreno.

-Hola Pete… -Las mejillas del rubio están completamente coloreadas y Pete se ríe antes de dejar de llenarlo de besos.

-¿Y mi agua? ¿Con qué se supone voy a bajarme todo esto? –Pregunta Spencer levantando una ceja, dirigiéndose a Frank y a Bob que han caído rendidos a un lado de él.

-Lo siento yo…

-Nah, da igual. –Spencer tan solo estira la mano y toma el jugo de Brendon antes de sorber sonoramente de la pajilla.

-¡Hey!

Todos miran extrañados cómo Frank y Bob dejan recargando sus caras sobre la mesa, sus hombros subiendo y bajando pesadamente mientras recuperan la respiración después de cargar con el almuerzo de Spencer.

-…¿Y ahora? –Pregunta extrañado Mikey. Brendon y Patrick intercambian una mirada de “ _Te lo dije_ ” mientras los otros dos desean dormir de lo cansados que están.

-Son los esclavos de Spencer. –Dice Patrick con una ligera risita.

Gerard levanta una ceja.

-Primera regla: si quieres algo de él, Spence siempre pedirá algo a cambio.

-Sí, y será algo ridículamente malvado –Agrega Brendon, sorbiendo de su jugo ahora babeado por Spencer.

-Me gustan las hamburguesas con más pepinillos, Bob. –Refunfuña el pelinegro antes de volver a morderla.

-¿Me das? –Ahora es Brendon quien habla, poniendo unos ojitos de perrito incapaces de resistir. Spencer levanta una ceja pero al final le extiende la hamburguesa a su amigo para que pueda morder.

-¿Y hasta cuándo serán “sus esclavos”? –Remarca Gerard dudoso, haciendo comillas en el aire. Patrick se encoge de hombros antes de recibir un juguetón beso en el cuello por parte de Pete.

-Quizá Spencer los obligue durante toda la vida.

Pete se ríe y extiende la mano hasta alcanzar el jugo de Brendon y sorber de él.

-¡Hey!

-Y yo que pensabas que tú eras el raro. –El moreno hace una sonrisa antes de sorber más y más del jugo de Brendon; éste, por su parte, tiene una cara de horror y la mano extendida hacia el jugo que poco a poco deja de existir, desapareciendo por la garganta del mayor.


	19. Pedofília, porno y Jon Walker

**-** Así que… ¿A dónde iremos hoy? –Se trata de Mikey esta vez quien habla después de que todos hayan terminado de comer sus almuerzos, a excepción de Spencer quien sigue felizmente mordiendo de su hamburguesa ignorando las miradas hambrientas de los otros dos.

-Ten –Gerard regresa a la mesa después de una pequeña incursión a la fila de la cafetería, con un plato con dos quesadillas y guacamole a un lado mientras lo pone frente a Frank. El más chico alza los ojos, éstos brillándole con adoración, mientras se lame los labios y le sonríe a Gerard con una expresión clara de agradecimiento. El pelirrojo le revuelve el pelo y recupera su lugar a su lado.

-Antes de que digan algo –dice Brendon, demasiado serio.- Me he agotado la mesada, así que la cafetería no es una opción.

-Hoy tengo el día libre –Frank se olvida de la educación y habla con la boca completamente llena, pero a nadie le importa.- Así que podemos ir a cualquier lugar.

-Vale, ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Spencer levanta la mano y todos le prestan completamente atención. El ojiazul se toma el tiempo del mundo para limpiarse con educación los labios antes de hablar. –Opino que vayamos a casa de Clarisse.

-¿Clarisse? –Preguntan Frank y Gerard al mismo tiempo.

Pete levanta una ceja. -¿Para qué diablos quieres ver a mi madre?

Al parecer todos tienen planeado hacer la misma mueca pero a Spencer le va y le viene si le miran mal, si creen que está loco, o si siquiera respiran su oxígeno. –Hace galletas muy ricas.

-Spence, Pete dijo que esas galletas no…

-Sh. –Pete le da un golpe a Mikey para que se calle, por detrás del respaldo de la silla a lo que el menor se queda rígido y su hermano mayor se pone alerta. –Vale, me parece bien. Vayamos a mi casa, veamos porno y pidamos pizza.

-¡Sí, porno! –Esta vez quien habla es Brendon y todo el mundo se le queda mirando raro hasta que éste se hace chiquito en su asiento.

Pete se aclara la garganta. –Vale… -Se lame los labios antes de seguir.- ¿Qué dicen?

-Me gusta la idea. –Mikey sonríe con las mejillas coloreadas esperando que su comentario no sea mal interpretado, pero parase que sus plegarías no sirven porque de inmediato se gana una mirada de hermano mayor por parte de Gerard.

-A mí también… excepto por la parte de ver…

Las mejillas de Patrick están mucho más rosadas de lo normal, con una sonrisita completamente avergonzada y un presentimiento le dice a Pete que su novio ni siquiera se atreve a decir la palabra, y eso lo hace sentir completamente bien, como si disfrutara de saber que Pat es más virgen y puro que el aceite extra virgen de oliva.

-De ver ¿qué, Pat? –Pete le ronronea en el oído, invadiendo su espacio personal haciendo que al rubio le suden las manos y el corazón le lata desembocado, con fuerza. Parece que se ha puesto colorete en las mejillas en un tono rojo manzana que contrasta con su piel lechosa. El más chico se remueve en su asiento notoriamente incomodo, y Mikey solo puede fulminar con la mirada al moreno por jugar con su mejor amigo.

-Pete… -El rubio suena de lo más nervioso, su vos bajita y temblorosa que solamente hace que el mayor tenga más ganas de reírse a carcajadas para luego estrujarle las mejillas, porque joder, ¿Hay alguna cosa en el mundo que sea más tierna que él?

-Sólo dilo… –Ahora literalmente le está ronroneando en el oído. Frank tiene la mirada puesta sobre la última mordida de quesadilla que le sobra y Gerard trata de ignorar que el hijo del comandante está insinuándole cosas inapropiadas a un menor de edad. ¿Qué tal suena eso? –Porno, Trick, porno.

El rubio asiente nervioso, y Pete vuelve a su lugar en medio de una ligera carcajada.

-No pienso ver porno gay con ustedes.

Todos se giran para ver a Spencer quien ahora está cruzado de manos y tiene el vientre ligeramente abultado gracias a haberse comido casi una vaca entera. Brendon levanta un dedo para objetar.

-Yo no…

-Oh vamos, Brendon, todo el mundo aquí sabe que te quieres coger al profesor de biología.

Y es cuando Gerard casi se atraganta con la botella de agua que está tomando y Frank tiene que darle golpecitos en la espalda para regresar el agua al canal correcto; y es que están hablando de Dallon Weekes, el mismo hombre con el que se siente culpable como si estuviera engañando a Frank, cuando en realidad Frank y él no son nada, y Gerard sabe que Dallon solamente es su máximo platónico, y no es su culpa porque bueno… es Dallon.

Dallon es malditamente atractivo.

-¡Eso es mentira! –El pequeño gritillo de Urie saca de los pensamientos a Gerard, quien ahora por su puesto se siente aún más avergonzado y culpable.- Yo no soy gay.

Y Spencer y Mikey no pueden evitar soltarse a carcajadas.

-¡Basta! ¡Es verdad, no lo soy!

-¿Y esa vez que te cacharon con ese catálogo de ropa interior de hombres?

-¡Solo estaba viendo qué prendas me gustaban!

-Y en la fiesta de Pete en nuestro primer año que te encontraron completamente borracho queriéndosela chupar a Walker.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Pete, claramente sin estar enterado de lo que pasó en el baño de su casa hace casi dos años.

-Walker ¿Cómo en Jon Walker? –Pregunta Bob, quien hasta el momento había logrado pasar desapercibido y no como un colado en la mesa.

-Oh sí, Brendon tuvo un gran crush con él desde que lo vio en recurse de ética.

-¿Hay personas que reprueban ética? –Pregunta Frank queriéndose reír tanto de la idea de alguien reprobando esa materia de relleno que con solo asistir ya sacas 10, y también de la cara de Brendon cada vez más roja.

-Oh sí, Jon Walker. –Todos se ríen de Brendon quien esconde el rostro entre sus manos y ruega al santo espagueti volador para que lo desaparezca. –Después de eso, Bren le siguió rogando al menos para que le pasara su número.

-¡Mentira!

-¿Y cómo explicas que nunca antes habías hecho una sola tarea para biología hasta que el profesor Harris se jodió el ojo y trajeron a Dallon como suplente?

-¡Oh, eso es porque si no las hago repruebo, no tiene nada que ver con que me guste Dallon!–Y después de gritar eso completamente enojado, todo el color se le va de la cara y se arrepiente como nunca cuando Spencer le levanta las cejas en un claro gesto de “ _Te jodiste tu solo_ ” Y sí,  también se jodió el solo pensando en Dallon pero esa es otra historia. Y por supuesto no lo va a decir en vos alta.

-Eso es asqueroso. –Dice Frank sin poder evitar reír.- ¿Cuántos años tiene el hombre? ¿25? ¿26? Probablemente tenga unos 10 años más que tú.

Y Gerard se remueve nervioso en el asiento. _Demonios_.

-Pe… pe-pero ¡Que no soy gay!

-¿Se puede considerar pedofilia cuando el interesado es el menor y no el adulto? ¿O eso sólo es estar caliente?

Pete se hecha a reír a carcajadas mientras rodea con un brazo la cintura de Patrick, sin poder creer lo que escucha. Todos en la mesa también comienzan a burlarse de Brendon y parece que hoy es el día internacional de “ _Jodiendo a Brendon_ ” y todos parecen disfrutarlo a excepción de él.

-Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de pedofilia, porno y Jon Walker; ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

-Casa de Pete. –Dice Spencer mientras se limpia los dientes con una uña.

Pete levanta una ceja divertido, pero no dice nada; Simplemente se dedica a pasar su nariz por el cuello de Patrick, inhalando su aroma y sintiendo como el más chico se estremece.

-Pero no veremos porno gay. –Spencer se cruza de brazos como si su opinión fuera la última palabra y nadie pudiese discutir con ello porque bueno, durante todo el día de hoy Bob y Frank son sus esclavos.

Pete gira los ojos. –Vale, nada de porno.

-Pero ow –Exclama Bob, quien de nuevo había sido completamente olvidado de que estaba allí.- ¿Ni siquiera tantito hetero? ¿Algo lésbico…?

-No. –Ahora es Gerard quien le mira como si se tratara de un extraño adolescente-hormonas-alborotadas lo que obviamente sí es.

- _Peeeeeero_ …

-No.

-Entonces que sea pizza y algo de beber –dice Pete recuperando la palabra seria.- como celebración de que terminamos con este año de escuela.

-Gerard se va a graduar… -Dice Frank con tristeza mientras alza los ojos y su mirada se encuentra con la del nombrado, la cual también es triste, pero Gerard se las arregla para sonreír y rozar sus dedos con los del más chico como queriéndole decir “ _Hey, no estés triste_ ” aunque él mismo lo este.

La sonrisa de Mikey también desaparece y comienza a juguetear con sus manos.

-Bueno, otra razón más por la cual vamos a celebrar. –Al parecer Pete ha notado el cambio en la atmosfera y pone su mejor sonrisa, intentando recuperar el ánimo perdido. – Y ahora, Brendon, ¿por qué no me cuentas exactamente qué es lo que pasó en mi baño hace dos años durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

Y las mejillas del nombrado se vuelven a colorear.

-¡Que no soy gay!


	20. Cigarrillos y canela

Poco después la campana sonó y todos tuvieron que volver a clases, a la triste realidad a la que un adolescente es condenado desde que sus padres son lo suficientemente responsables para mandarlos al colegio.

El acontecimiento del día anterior debió ser muy escuchado ya que en cuanto los pies de Frank regresaron al pasillo donde están los lockers, todo el mundo se le quedo mirando. Es como si la escuela entera hubieran comprado palomitas y desagendando todo en sus agendas a esa hora simplemente para ver a Frank, el chico que había hecho que expulsaran a James, Jack y Danny. Por supuesto las expresiones en sus rostros todas eran diferentes, ninguna parecida a la otra.

Algunos chicos le miraron como si tuviera la peste, otros con las cejas fruncidas, todos murmurando cosas, algunos más le sonrieron e incluso le llamaron por su nombre, felicitándolo. Y Frank de verdad, de verdad, no estaba seguro de sí le gustaba esa clase de atención.

Pero cuando pasó a un lado de chicas en faldas cortas y cabellos apelmazados por el fijador que le guiñaron un ojo y le susurraron lo guapo que era, decidió que no, definitivamente no le gusta la atención.

Se había pasado toda su vida intentando pasar desapercibido, tanto que incluso muchas de esas personas que ahora le veían ni siquiera sabían de su existencia hasta ese momento. Algunas otras chicas se mordieron los labios cuando él pasó a su lado, algunos chicos se lamieron los labios, también.

Frank encogió los hombros y abrazó los libros a su pecho asegurándose de tener bien sujetado el cuaderno negro, sabiendo que de perderlo lo lamentaría mucho. Demasiado. Y entre tantos pares de ojos indignados, enojados, alegres o lo qué demonios fueran, la única real compañía de Frank eran Brendon y Patrick.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? –Brendon camina a su lado derecho mientras Patrick está en el izquierdo, igual de cohibido que él. -¿Acaso es la convención de idiotas?

Algunas de las chicas que intentan coquetear con Frank escuchan esto y cambian de inmediato la cara de seducción por una de indignación mientras se cruzan de brazos resaltando (inconscientemente) sus femeninos atributos. Frank traga saliva sintiendo como la sangre se le va de la cara con cada segundo que pasa.

-Parece como si para algunos fueras un héroe, Frank. –Murmura en vos baja el rubio.

-En todo caso yo no hice nada, el crédito debería de ser de Spencer.

-¿Y tú crees que Spence te sedería estos minutos de fama?

Entonces Frank lo piensa y su mente se dirige a dónde sea que esté Spencer; por supuesto que el ojiazul debe estarlo disfrutando mucho.

-Algunos quieren matarme con la mirada… -Dice esto en cuando pasan junto a un grupo de chicos de su mismo grado. Frank cree saber que uno de ellos es el primo de Jack Barakat o algo así.

-Y algunas quisieran lamértela. –Dice Brendon cuando su mirada se fija en las chicas en poses desproporcionadas y ropa diminuta, que se lamen los labios y Brendon piensa que cuando sus labios estén totalmente secos lo van a lamentar.- La cara, me refiero.

Frank está tan nervioso que cuando llegan al casillero las llaves se le resbalan de la mano y caen sonoramente al piso, cosa que sólo hace profundizar el sentimiento de que todas las miradas están clavas en su espalda. El más chico traga saliva y se agacha para recogerlas, pero antes de siquiera poder poner sus dedos sobre las piececitas de metal, alguien las patea lanzándolas al otro lado del pasillo.

-Levántate, basura.

Frank se queda congelado donde está. La vos ha sonado tan dura y fría y la peor parte es que él la reconoce. ¿Cómo no reconocerla?

-¿Me has escuchado? –Las palabras se escupen de forma venenosa y cuando la razón y los músculos de Frank al fin obedecen y se ponen a funcionar, se pone de pie poco a poco frente a Bert McCracken. El mayor tiene los puños apretados a los costados y así de cerca Frank puede apreciar cada cicatriz en su rostro y ese peligroso color obscuro en sus ojos. –Te voy a matar.

Y diciendo esto el cuerpecito de Frank es estampado contra los casilleros y puede escuchar sus huesos tronar contra el metal y sabe que mañana todo el cuerpo le va a doler. Levanta la mirada, jadeando, y sus ojos se encaran con los de McCracken y su expresión de asco, odio y amenaza que el más chico simplemente no puede ignorar. Su corazón late con fuerza. -¿Te crees que todo acabo ya? No es así de fácil.

La mano alrededor de su cuello se cierne y si antes tenía dificultades de respirar gracias al pánico empezando a inundar sus venas, ahora puede sentir la enorme mano de Bert ciñéndose a su tráquea con un poco de fuerza, logrando que sus pulmones le ardan y que sus manos instintivamente se curven, crispando las uñas por el creciente terror.

-¡Déjalo! –A pesar de los tirones que Brendon le da a Bert, éste mantiene la vista en Frank y la fuerza en su agarre. El más chico siente la necesidad de respirar cada vez menos satisfecha e intenta jalar aire con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabe que no es suficiente. Que nunca es suficiente.

-¡Basta, déjalo!

Pareciera como si nadie estuviera presente allí para intervenir a pesar de que Frank sabe que están rodeados por un montón de caras curiosas que minutos antes lo observaban como si hubiera hecho algo extraordinario. Ahora nadie dice nada ni hace algo para evitar una pelea que todos saben Bert va a ganar.

-¿Te creíste que era el final? Te voy a quebrar las costillas, Iero. –La sonrisa en los labios de McCracken es tan enferma que Frank siente náuseas y un miedo tremendo. Su cuerpo entero tiembla y sus manos se cierran en las de Bert intentando que éste liberé sus cervicales y le deje jalar una bocanada de aire que poco a poco se vuelve cada vez más vital…

-Porfavor… -es lo único que puede rogar Frank con el poco aire que le queda. Lo murmura en vos baja, rota, y Bert se ríe.

-¡Basta! –Un objeto golpea el flanco derecho de la cara de Bert provocándole un rasguño del cual inmediatamente brota un pequeño hilo de sangre. Frank logra enfocar a Patrick que poco a poco retrocede como dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, y al segundo después él ya fue liberado y está sentado en el piso dando grandes bocanadas de aire, sus ojos buscando con desesperación a Patrick. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Brendon, y la sigue tan sólo para ubicar a McCracken sujetando a Patrick en la misma posición con la que lo sujeto a él.

-¿También quieres que te rompa la cara, gordito? –Sus dientes y su sonrisa recuerdan a la de un tiburón; como un depredador que disfruta de jugar con su presa antes de matarla. Su amigo tiene los ojos inundados en lágrimas y un círculo rojo en la mejilla donde seguramente ha recibido un puñetazo que Frank ni siquiera ha visto.

Pero justo cuando Bert está a punto de agregar más veneno y se prepara para darle otro golpe, una fuerte mano le jala por detrás hasta hacer que pierda el equilibrio y termine siendo sostenido simplemente por la fuerza de Pete Wentz, quien aprieta los dientes y tiene una mirada de furia como Frank nunca ha visto. Y le causa miedo.

Pete no dice nada, simplemente toma impulso y le planta el primer puñetazo en la mandíbula a McCracken y no espera ni siquiera un segundo antes de ir por el segundo golpe. Sus puños se impactan con furia en la pálida piel de Bert, las facciones de Pete endurecidas y los nudillos de su puño están blancos a causa de la fuerza y muy probablemente ya los tiene despellejados. Sus golpes son fuertes, rápidos y furiosos, al igual que su respiración y su expresión. Y todo el mundo guarda silencio y todo el mundo contiene la respiración cuando Pete le da un puñetazo en el labio a Bert y hace que caiga al suelo.

Y todos contienen el aliento.

Porque es Pete Wentz. Y el otro es Bert McCracken.

-Aléjate de ellos si no quieres que te mate. –Sus palabras son como siseos de una cobra, agresivos, ponzoñosos, peligrosos. Bert está en el suelo sujetándose el labio roto que no deja de sangrar mientras las miradas de todos están atónitas, nadie pudiendo creer lo que ha pasado.

Pete se acerca a Patrick y le levanta la cabeza, obligándole a que le vea a los ojos. El rubio está llorando y tiene el cabello hecho un desastre, la gorra está en manos de Brendon quien la ha levantado del suelo. -¿Estás bien?

El contraste de sus palabras en infinito, al igual que el de su tono de vos que ahora es cálido y tranquilizador, y Patrick asiente y se arroja a abrazar por el cuello al moreno, quien le devuelve el abrazo. Quizá la impresión de Pete golpeando a Bert se diluye un poco cuando todos los espectadores observan la escena: Pete limpiándole las lágrimas a Patrick de la forma más cariñosa posible.

-¿Ustedes qué demonios están viendo? –El moreno se dirige a todos los espectadores quienes de inmediato agachan la cabeza y vuelven a sus cosas, fingiendo que no han visto nada, sin siquiera tener el valor para mirar a Pete.

-¿Estás bien? –Pete le ofrece una mano a Frank y le ayuda a levantarse del suelo.

-Gracias… -Su vos es bajita y esconde los ojos detrás del flequillo, sin tener el valor de que alguien lo vea.

Pete asiente y se dedica a abrazar a Patrick y depositarle pequeños besos en el cuello, provocando que el rubio deje de llorar y se ría bajito.

Cuando Frank busca con la mirada, Bert ya no está ahí.

-Vamos a clases… -Brendon le pasa un brazo por los hombros y por unos instantes le ayuda a caminar como si lo necesitara, pero después se cuenta de que Frank puede caminar por el mismo a pesar de que aún mantenga su rostro entre las sombras de su flequillo.

 -Ustedes sigan, los vemos en mi casa. –Brendon y Frank se giran para encontrarse con Patrick aún abrazado de Pete, mientras el moreno les dedica una media sonrisa que trata de disimular el enojo que aún siente. Los dos asienten.

-¿No entrarán a las otras 2 clases?

-No, iremos a comprar un helado. –Brendon sonríe con las palabras del moreno y asiente con aprobación antes de darse la vuelta con Frank para encarar su siguiente clase que es con nadie más y con nadie menos que con Hettmisweld.

Cuando salen de las instalaciones del colegio, Pete tiene unas ganas tremendas de sacar un cigarrillo y dar unas cuantas caladas, pero se abstiene gracias a que sabe que Patrick no le agrada que fume. Y a Pete le importa no decepcionarlo.

-Pattycakes, te prometo que nunca nadie te va a volver a tocar. –Una vez fuera del peligro de que algún maestro los vea, Pete se agacha tan solo unos centímetros para quedar a la altura del menor y poner sus miradas de frente, observándose mutuamente.

Los ojos de Patrick están turbios y tristes al igual que la expresión de su rostro, y ese moratón que se le forma en la mejilla sólo logra que Pete tenga que contar hasta 20 si no quiere volver adentro y castrar al hijo de puta de McCracken. El rubio asiente sonrojado por el apodo.

-Luces hermoso. –El pelinegro no se resiste y le se acerca a darle un cálido beso en la frente, a lo que Patrick aprovecha para enterrar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del mayor y olfatear su aroma: Cigarrillos y canela.

-¿Estás seguro de que iremos por un helado? –Pregunta el rubio con las mejillas coloreadas, haciendo referencia a que está nevando en Bellemount y el clima no amerita mucho a una paleta de limón.

-Está bien, iremos por un café.

Y diciendo esto, ambos tan solo tienen que caminar unas cuantas cuadras más antes de divisar el colorido letrerito que anuncia “ _Café de nieve_ ” en el cual entran; una campanita anunciando su llegada, y Molly y Jared asoman los ojos desde la cocina y sólo pueden detenerse a sentir un calorcito de ternura inundándoles el cuerpo cuando observan al pelinegro y al rubio besándose en la puerta.


	21. Como hacen las vacas

En algún rinconcito en el corazón de Bellemount existe un café que ha sido espectador de tantas proezas amorosas, de tantos desencantos y tantas amistades disfrutando de su compañía. La cafetería pertenece a un viejo hombre que alguna vez también tuvo una historia de amor y un puñado de amigos, que compartió ilusiones y que ahora lo único que tiene para rememorarlo todo es una cafetería y un piso arriba, el cual siempre está adornado como si fuesen a recibir la navidad.

El nombre del viejo no tiene importancia, al igual que no lo tiene el de la cafetería y el de esos viejos amigos que el tiempo se ha encargado de llevar.

Pero sí hay historias de amor detrás de esa cafetería, y ésta es una de esas: Lottie.

Lottie Richards nació hace algunos muchos años atrás es un viejo pueblito olvidado tras las montañas, algunos kilómetros alejado del salado mar. Su cabello café como el chocolate y sus ojos tan marrones como los granos de café, su piel tan blanca como la leche y su risa tan pura como la espuma. Su historia y la de aquel hombre comenzó mucho antes incluso de que ellos lo supieran, mucho antes de que alguien la planeara. Los padres de ambos eran buenos amigos y coincidieron en tener a sus hijos en el mismo año, en el mismo pequeño pueblo donde las primaveras y los veranos no se pueden diferenciar, y donde el otoño y el invierno traen muchas sorpresas. Y fue en un otoño cuando el muchacho de hermosa sonrisa y alborotados cabellos se arrodilló frente a ella, abriendo una caja de terciopelo rojo como el traje de Santa Claus. Lottie cubrió su rostro con sus delicadas manos tan puras como la porcelana y el muchacho sonrió nervioso y le temblaron las manos. Y ella dijo que sí, y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Quizá ese fue el inicio de su vida como marido y mujer pero la historia de pequeños corazones la arrastraron detrás por el resto de sus vidas. Ella era hermosa y él era su mejor amigo, y ella tenía pretendientes y viejos amores de primavera y verano siempre tan iguales, y él la escuchaba por las tardes llorar. Pero cuando el verano terminaba y el sol dejaba de quemar al acariciar, ella y él volvían a compartir historias e historia y sueños y platicas preciosas mientras compartían un café. Y él ya sabía que la amaba. Y ella estaba enamorada de la vida. El otoño y el invierno pasaban como quien sueña, como si no existieran las despedidas y el sol siempre prometiera que volvería a salir cuando llegase el amanecer.

Así fue pues como ambos niños se convirtieron en adultos, y como ambos adultos soñaron con convertirse junto en ancianos. Pero la verdad es que soñar es muy diferente a la realidad y por más que intentes vivir en un sueño nunca podrás hacerlo porque la vida tiene un curso por seguir, y el tiempo no se detiene por nadie.

Entonces el pobre hombre se pasó 5 años de su vida arrodillado a un lado de una cama, y los adornos navideños se llenaron de polvo y virutas de aserrín; Pero él nunca le soltó de la mano y nunca dejo de hacerla reír a pesar de que sus cabellos castaños como el chocolate se hubieran vuelto blancos como la nieve prematuramente, y a pesar de que el cáncer la consumía, sus ojos siempre fueron marrones como el café y su risa tan suave como la espuma. Y él la amó hasta el último de sus días, y ella le dedicó hasta el último de sus alientos, y su corazón le dedicó hasta su último latido. Y él juntó su frente con la de ella y cerró los ojos dejando las lágrimas salir.

Así que su nombre y su historia se resumen a Lottie Richards y las tantas cosas que se llevó con ella, pero mucho más, las buenas memorias que le dejo.

Aquel hombre entonces vendió sus pertenencias pero conservó su casa, y en el primer piso donde antes existían un par de sofás y mesitas de té ahora hay un puñado de mesas de metal con manteles de colores y velas sobre éstas, y en la cocina donde antes él y ella compartían besos y pasteles recién horneados, ahora 3 chicos preparan bebidas calientes que derretirían hasta la tristeza más olvidada, y aquella cafetería seguiría recibiendo amoríos y viejas amistades, y familias enteras se reunirían para compartir un chocolate caliente que les entibiaría las sonrisas del mismo modo en el que ella le derritió el corazón a él.

-¡Faltan 5 días para navidad!

Patrick deja su pajilla y su malteada de fresa para alzar la mirada y encontrarse con un hombrecillo de cabello cano y una hermosa sonrisa saliendo de la cocina, seguido por una chica de vestido de lana y un chico de jeans gastados. El hombre es rechoncho y bajito, y recuerda mucho a papa Noel. Patrick podría jurar que si se riera, su risa sería como el gorgoteo alegre de una paloma. El moreno también deja su café cargado sobre la mesa para mirar la escena.

El señor Owens usa la manga de su suéter rojo para borrar el número “ _6_ ” que está escrito en la pizarra y reemplazarlo por un “ _5_ ”.

_¡Faltan 5 días para navidad!_

-¡Oh! Pero si tenemos clientes –Dice el viejo.-  Molly, Jared ¿Por qué no me dijeron? Ve a la cocina y tráeles galletas de mantequilla, que hace hambre. –Entonces Molly hace una mueca y sale corriendo a la cocina a por un platón de las dichosas galletas, y Jared les sonríe y sigue de cerca al hombrecillo hasta la mesa de ambos chicos. -¿No se supone deberían estar en la escuela?

Y Patrick traga saliva, y Pete sonríe nervioso mientras aprieta por debajo de la mesa la mano del rubio. –Quizá…

El señor Owens gira los ojos y deja salir una risotada alegre antes de que Molly regrese de la cocina con el platón de galletas. –Bueno, fingiré que no sé nada siempre y cuando ustedes prometan venir la noche de navidad a nuestro show.

-¿Qué show? –Pregunta el moreno, extrañado, mientras al rubio se le ilumina la cara.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo había olvidado! Es el show navideño del que Frank nos habló el otro día, ¿recuerdas? –Pete no lo recuerda pero no lo va a admitir frente a la alegría de Patrick, así que asiente y finge demencia.

-Oh claro, el show de Frank…

-No es de Frank, es de navidad…

-Como sea.

Jared suelta una carcajada que es callada por una miradilla de advertencia por parte del señor Owens y de Molly, el primero porque no le agrada que traten su espectáculo como “ _cualquier cosa_ ” y la segunda porque dentro de 5 días ambos van a estar disfrutando de sus maravillosos disfraces… nótese el maldito sarcasmo.

-Vale, entonces ¿Les parece justo mi trato? –El viejecillo tiene una sonrisa de complicidad que sería casi imposible de imaginar en él gracias a su aspecto de abuelito, aunque bueno, sí lo conocieran un poco…

-No lo sé, mis padres organizan una cena ese día. –Patrick ahora conoce a los señores Wentz pero sigue sin poder imaginar cómo es su vida como familia. ¿De verdad el padre de Pete es el jefe de la policía? ¿Y de verdad su madre con esa sonrisa tan maternal es incapaz de cocinar ni siquiera unas quesadillas?

-Oh vamos, pero a tus padres no les gustaría enterarse de que te has fugado del colegio con tu novio, ¿verdad? –Oh sí, ese hombre es una cajita de sorpresas. Patrick traga saliva ante la palabra con N y mira con nerviosismo a su novio, pero Pete aprieta los labios en una delgada línea.

-No, apuesto a que no les importará.

-…¿Y qué me dices si los compañeros del trabajo de tu padre se enterasen de que el hijo del comandante falta a clases para ir a tomar un café?

Y Pete secretamente ya odia al hombrecillo.

-… Bueno, pero más le vale servir más de estas galletas. –Dice, mientras muerde otra de las galletitas que Molly ha traído para ellos, sin quitarle un segundo la visa al anciano que de igual forma le sostiene la mirada como si fuera una competencia.

-Puedes contar con ello. –Y una sonrisa malvada se extiende por sus viejos labios.

…

En algún otro lugar de Bellemount, Brendon, Mikey y Frank han tenido que soportar una clase entera con Hettmisweld, el profesor de cálculo diferencial quien parece no entender que el día de hoy es su última clase con ellos y que por ende no les puede dejar tarea, pero según él “ _En vacaciones tendrán mucho tiempo mal gastado jugando en patinetas y partiéndose el cráneo, mejor rómpanse el cerebro haciendo las 150 hojas de ejercicios que les revisaré a todos el próximo año que les de Cálculo integral_ ”

Y sí, esa cosa va a entrar en las escala.

-¿Pueden creerlo? Ese sujeto está loco, las vacaciones se llaman vacaciones porque es tiempo para gastar como lo hacen las vacas: comiendo, durmiendo y haciendo nada. Hermano, para eso son las vacaciones.

Frank no puede evitar soltar una carcajada mientras Mikey gira los ojos y le palmea el hombro a Brendon como queriendo decirle al mundo “ _Pobrecito, perdónenlo, su mamá lo dejó caer al drenaje cuando era pequeño_ ”

-Creo que no somos a quienes deberías explicarle la teoría de las vacas, Bren, Hate-My-Balls estaría muy contento de escucharla, te lo juro.

Brendon bufa y le enseña el dedo medio a su amigo, para después decidir ignorarlo y ahora concentrarse en Frank.

-Así que Gerard ¿He? –Pronuncia de forma picara y el pelinegro se ruboriza, jugueteando con sus manos.- ¿Ya son novios? ¿Les has besado?

-Brendon… -El tono de Mikey es claramente un “ _No quiero escuchar lo que sea que Frank sea de mi hermano, mucho menos de lo que hacen cuando están solos_ ”

-¿Escuchaste eso, Frank? Debió ser el sonido de una cucaracha al ser aplastada. Crunch, cranch, cruanch. – Mikey se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño, mientras Frank se ríe mientras intenta encontrar un escape porque definitivamente no quiere seguir con ese tema de conversación.- ¿Entonces? ¿Ya se besaron? ¿Ya remojaron el arroz en el popote?

-¡Brendon! –Mikey no podría estar más pálido, Frank no podría estar más rojo. Ambos no podrían tener más ganas de matarlo mientras duerme.

-¿Oíste? Putas cucarachas, lo peor es que aún después de haberlas aplastado, las muy malditas se siguen moviendo. –Brendon sonríe mientras finge que Mikey no existe.

Frank se muerde los labios con fuerza, ahora hay una imagen para nada inocente en su cabeza que le tiñe las mejillas completamente de rojo como si fuera la puta manzana de los jugos de Brendon, y carajo, tiene unas ganas tremendas de arrojarle a la cara el libro de cálculo a su amigo.

-Brendon.

-¿Sí?

-Cállate.


	22. La otra mitad de mi sándwich

El timbre sonó y pareció ser una alarma de bomba, porque de haber visto cómo los pasillos se llenaron por completo y los salones se vaciaron, quedarías sorprendido.

-¡Puta, al fin es fin de año!

Los alumnos comenzaron a arrojarse confeti y espuma, algunos se arrojaron harina, y muchos más simplemente se cubrieron las cabezas cuidando de que alguno de esos huevos “ _rellenos de confeti_ ” no resultara estar rellenos de otra sustancia un poco más pegajosa.

-¿Pueden creerlo? No somos más los nuevos, ni siquiera somos el jitomate del sándwich. Ahora somos el pan, el dulce pan. –Brendon hincha los hombros y en su rostro se nota la satisfacción de sentirse grande, de saber que en cuanto vuelvan a pisar el colegio ellos serían los grandes, los de último año.

-Sí, el dulce pan integral porque ya oíste que en cuanto estemos en 5° semestre, Hettmisweld nos dará Integrales y nos va a _matar._

-No hay que ser tan exagerados… simplemente… simplemente no le caemos muy bien. –Frank trata de sonar positivo pero solamente se gana que Brendon, Bob y Mikey lo miren como si fuera el bicho más raro del colegio. Y miren que sí hay cada raro…

-Supongamos que nadie escuchó a Frank y volvamos a lo serio. –Brendon se acomoda el cuello de la camisa para intentar verse con más propiedad, como haría un político desaliñado que acaba de llegar de un antro con chamaconas y ahora tiene que dar una conferencia como si la noche pasada hubiera dormido abrazado a la bandera y no a un par de… señoritas.

Frank gira los ojos y guarda las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos en las vacaciones ahora que no tendremos tarea? –Pregunta Brendon de forma dramática.

-Ah… ¿Lo que las vacas hacen? –Dice Mikey sin poder superar el discurso que el chico dio horas atrás. Brendon lo señala como diciendo “ _Bien hecho, campeón, ahora toma una galleta_ ”. Mikey gira los ojos.

-Uhm… ¿Embarrarle mayonesa al pan? –El tipo de sonrisita que hace Bob es demasiado nueva para Frank, quien definitivamente aún no se termina por acostumbrar de que su único amigo se lleve tan bien con sus nuevos amigos. Aunque bueno, generalmente el rubio es ignorado en las conversaciones.

La sonrisa de Brendon es enorme como si le hubieran dado al clavo, y se acerca a Bob para palmearle el hombro como si fueran hermanos de toda la vida. –Eso, embarrarle mayonesa al pan, muy bien, exacto, que listo, tú me caes bien. -Y Bob sonríe orgulloso, hinchando el pecho como una gallina. -¿Pero cómo voy a untarla si no tengo la otra mitad de mi sándwich?

-Que romántico. –Bromea Mikey. De nuevo Brendon decide por ignorarlo.

-Así que mi misión de estos días que restan para navidad será encontrar aquella persona que sea mi otra mitad –Y suspira.- porque ya se me están hinchando los…

-¡Brendon!

-Ok, ok, no digo nada. –El nombrado pone las manos arriba como si se rindiera y gira los ojos.- Parecen vírgenes.

-Como si tú no lo fueras. –Se ríe Mikey y Brendon tiene unas ganas tremendas de seguir fingiendo que el de lentes es una cucaracha.- Y no, Bren, masturbarse por las noches mientras estrujas una foto de Dallon que encontraste en su Facebook no…

-¡Yo no tengo su Facebook! –Y lo grita tan alto y en el momento exacto que todos quienes están en el pasillo celebrando los escuchan. Sus mejillas se colorean con violencia.- Vale, quizá si lo haya encontrado pero yo no hago esas cochinadas, Way.

-¿De qué hablan? –Entonces todos se callan y se giran para encontrarse con el mayor de los hermanos quien viene con una hermosa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, y Frank puede notar en esos escasos milisegundos que las raíces negras se empiezan a notar demasiado bajo la cortina de cabello rojo. Sonríe en cuanto el mayor se acerca a él. –Hola, Frankie.

Y así de la nada, Gerard lo besa.

-¿Ven lo que les digo? ¡Mojar el popote! ¡Embarrar la mayonesa! Amigo, tu si disfrutarás de las vacaciones.

Gerard se gira extrañado a encarar a Brendon quien parece ser el lunático más loco y extraño que ha conocido en su vida, pero aunque no entienda el chiste, le agradece por haber dicho santa tontada que sea lo que sea provocó que las mejillas de Frank se incendiaran en calor. Y no sabe si es sólo a causa de eso o sí también tuvo que ver el beso.

-Como sea ¿Feliz fin de año? –Dice fingiendo emoción como para combinar con todos los demás alumnos que hasta con lágrimas se despiden, a pesar de que sean de primer año y que obviamente el próximo año se volverán a ver. -¿Nos vamos?

-¿A dónde irán? –Pregunta Bob, del que como siempre todos se olvidan.

-A la casa de Pete. –Responde Frank con una sonrisa que cualquiera podría confundir con adoración, pero que en realidad es de agradecimiento.- ¿Vienes?

-Pete… ¿Cómo en Wentz? –Y se nota que le cuesta no tartamudear al formular la pregunta, y Frank se plantea por primera vez si en realidad él no es el único que tiembla al escuchar el nombre del moreno que de patán y mujeriego no baja, cuando en realidad hoy ha sido testigo de cómo ha defendido a Patrick. Sus ojos gritando _Te quiero_ ’s cada vez que lo ve.

-Yes, sir, you “ _wentz_ ” for lunch at that pointin in the conversation at luch when he told us.

Todos alzan una ceja ante la mala broma de Brendon.

-Bueno, ¿Vienes o no, rubio?

Y Bob asiente mientras se encoge de hombros, intentando disimular el tic nervioso en su pierna. –Vale.

…

La casa Wentz se ve igual o incluso más pulcra y blanca desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí. Sus 3 pisos están sostenidos por enormes columnas que se irguen al cielo como pilares para sostenerlo, y si Patrick también las estuviera viendo seguramente las relacionaría con el hueso compacto que son los sostenes del cuerpo. Y eso seguro lo pensaría gracias a que ha estado estudiando un montón para su examen de la universidad para el que, bueno, aún falta casi un año.

-¿Y aquí quién vive? ¿Acaso Pete mató a los antiguos dueños? –Bob no podría ser más imprudente porque justo en el momento que lo pronuncia, un auto se ha estacionado segundos antes y ahora están bajando de él Patrick y Pete.

-¿Y ahora él quién es? –Pregunta el moreno como diciendo “ _Otro no, porfavor_ ”

-Me-me llamo Bob Bryar –dice con nerviosismo.

Pete levanta una ceja. –Ah, la marmota que intentaba saltar a la conversación durante el almuerzo, cool, otro rarito. -Y lo dice en broma porque enseguida comienza a reír y le palmea el hombro al rubio, pero parece que Bob se lo ha tomado de verdad muy enserio porque está pálido como la cal. -¿Y dónde está el otro raro?... Spencer, creo.

Y es cuando todos se miran entre ellos porque es cierto ¿Y Spencer?

 Y Bob y Frank en lo único que pueden pensar es en que han olvidado a su rey y que seguramente después les hará lamer el piso por donde quiera caminar como venganza.

-¿No estaba con ustedes? –Brendon pregunta pero Patrick niega.

El moreno mantiene un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Patrick atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, y es la cosa más tierna de ver para todos, incluso para Bob quien mira curioso la suavidad y cuidado con la que los dedos de Pete trazan círculos en el hombro izquierdo del chico. -¿Se te perdió algo?

Entonces Bob alza los ojos con lentitud para encontrarse con que Pete le ha descubierto observándolos, y parece serio. Bob niega con insistencia. –No, para nada.

Y Pete vuelve a reírse de que el pobre chico le tenga miedo. –Bueno, si no les molesta, se me está congelando de frío y sinceramente no quiero que se me caiga ¿Alguien entra? –Pregunta mientras tuerce las llaves en la cerradura y deja la puerta abierta, con educación, para que sus acompañantes ingresen primero.

Por dentro todos son adornos caros de porcelana y del mismo modo que afuera todo es blanco, reluciente y con aroma a limón (Bueno, afuera el aroma a limón seguramente se lo da un árbol que por algún milagro de la vida sobrevive al clima helado de Bellemount). No es la primera vez que entran pero eso no implica que Mikey, Patrick y Brendon se sientan asombrados una vez más por la exquisita arquitectura, el buen gusto y el diseño minimalista que seguramente Clarisse pidió.

Un pelaje suave y un ronroneo tranquilizador andante se le restriega por la pierna a Frank y lo toma por tan de sorpresa que termina dando un brinquito en su lugar antes de darse cuenta de que se trata de una mascota, y no de cualquier mascota sino de un

-¡Gato! –Exclama Brendon antes de casi arrojarse sobre Frank para alzar en brazos a Pumpkin, que se revuelve con brusquedad en un intento por poder salir huyendo. Brendon la acaricia y la abraza y la asfixia, pero para la suerte de la bonita gata negra, hoy no vino el dios de su verdadero suplicio: Spencer.

El gatito negro logra arrojarse desde los brazos de Brendon y aterrizar de forma elegante sobre el suelo, caminando con una patita adelante de la otra como si fuera una señorita Miss Universo. Frank se ríe en cuanto la gata se restriega contra sus piernas con insistencia (sin ser consiente que esto lo hacen para marcar territorio… así que Frank ahora pertenece a una gata de kilo y medio). El pelinegro la levanta en brazos con cuidado y la gata ronronea con mayor insistencia. Gerard se acerca a Frank y a la gata, y los mira a ambos con cierta adoración que no sabe cómo ni logra esconder. El pelirrojo se agacha a la altura idónea para ser capaz de leer en la pequeña plaquita que le cuelga del cuello.

-Se llama Pumpkin. –Dice orgulloso Brendon como si hubiera revelado el secreto de la eterna juventud.

-Sí, como sea –Dice Pete trayendo de la cocina una caja de pizza humeante en cuya tapa hay un Post-it donde se lee “ _Para mi Peter, una Peteza. Con amor: Mamá_ ” que seguramente Clarisse ha escrito hace tan sólo unos minutos antes de salir al trabajo. -¿Subimos?

Sólo Frank parece darse cuenta de que en la otra mano, Pete sostiene un paquete de cervezas que lucen bastante frías. 

La parte de arriba parece aún más espaciosa, como si hubieran planeado aprovechar hasta el último centímetro. Hay varias puertas y un balcón que es continuación de las escaleras y de que cuya vista se ve el enorme pino de navidad. Frank observa con el mismo asombro que los demás las bonitas pinturas que decoran las paredes, y lo que más nota es un elegante letrero que dice “ _Cuarto de_ _baño_ ” en letras cursivas y doradas que sólo le hacen recordar que en casa él también tiene uno así, solamente que el suyo dice “ _Aquí es el baño_ ” y está hecho con mala caligrafía sobre un pedazo de cartón. Y no evita reírse.

Pete tiene tomado de la mano a Patrick de una manera que hacen olvidar a todos que son dos personas distintas y no sólo una, y ambos lucen exactamente como la continuación del otro. Como la otra rebanada de pan.

-Demonios, ¿ésta es tu habitación? –Pregunta asombrado Bob mientras sus ojos se abren al máximo como si quisiera verlo todo sin perderse un solo detalle. Y es que bueno, el cuarto es bastante espacioso y está totalmente pintado de negro (El único en toda la casa) con posters y carteles de conciertos de bandas geniales que a los otros les gustan, como _Ramones_ y _Sex Pistols_ , y Frank logra divisar en alguna repisa de un escritorio _El libro del cementerio. Bob prosigue de lo más asombrado.-_ Wow, no mames.

Pete levanta una ceja y hala de las cobijas hasta tirarlas al piso, improvisando así un lugar donde se puedan sentar los 7. Todos se acomodan en círculo y por alguna razón Pete toma asiento justo al otro extremo, lejos de Patrick. Y nadie lo entiende, no hasta que Pete destapa una de las cervezas y pone otra más justo en el centro y anuncia: Jugamos a la botella?

Aunque por su sonrisa y la forma con la que mira a Patrick, es más bien una afirmación en lugar de una pregunta.


	23. Deberíamos besarnos

-¿Verdad o reto?

Brendon se acaricia la barbilla de forma pensativa y se lame los labios mientras lo medita un poco. El reloj de pared hace eco con sus sonoros _Tic Toc’_ s haciendo notar que el tiempo sigue avanzando, y los minutos son tan pesados que parecen horas. Frank recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gerard sintiendo el aburrimiento de todos concentrarse dentro de su ser. Los demás también tienen cara de aburrimiento. Pasan 2 minutos y el puto de Brendon sigue pensando.

-¡Ya, idiota! ¡Sólo di algo!

Nadie se espera que Mikey diga palabrotas nunca, en ningún momento de su existencia Mikeyciana, pero cuando la dice nadie se sorprende ni le reprende, porque demonios ¿Alguien puede aventarle el puto reloj a la cara a Brendon?

El pelinegro frunce el entrecejo, indignado. –Está bien, cuatro ojos, elijo verdad.

-¿Te gusta que te embarren la mayonesa? –Pregunta entonces el mismo Mikey simplemente por venganza. La mandíbula de Brendon se abre por lo menos unos 7cm, y seguro Pete podría hacer una broma acerca de “ _Tienes garganta profunda_ ” pero no la hace.

-Nah, me gusta tu madre. –Y Pete se ríe con una sonora carcajada que ni Mikey, ni Gerard siguen. –Vale, ¿Giro la botella? Bueno. –La _Corona_ da algunas vueltas antes de detenerse por completo frente a Gerard, quien de inmediato sonríe.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad. –A diferencia de Brendon, la respuesta sale de sus labios con seguridad, como si no le importara realmente, o como si ya lo hubiera estado premeditando.

El pelinegro se lame los labios y restriega las manos como hacen las moscas en modo “ _Planeando la_ _dominación mundial_ ”. -Te reto a… ¡Arrancarle un pelo a Mikey! –Y de inmediato Mikey exclama un “¡ _Hey_!” de disgusto, mientras Gerard levanta una ceja.

-Pedí verdad. –Le dice, y todos miran a Brendon como si fuera una gallina loca.

-¿Sí? Pues yo te reté y ahora tienes que cumplir. –Sonríe con malicia mientras murmura un “ _Esta será mi venganza_ ” Gerard gira los ojos y bufa, pero a pesar de todo se levanta y cruza por el centro donde está la botella para llegar hasta Mikey. El más chico se cubre la cabeza con ambas manos y sisea un bajo “ _Ni se te ocurra_ ” pero Gerard gira los ojos, le pega un zape, y cuando su hermano está exclamando un _“¡ow!”_ Gerard aprovecha y le quita unos tres cabellos. -¿Feliz?. –Pregunta el mayor.

-Bastante. –La sonrisita de Brendon es bastante cómica, entre una mezcla de “ _Soy una feliz mariposa_ ” y “ _Voy a ser el amo y señor de todos ustedes, perras_ ” pero nadie le hace caso porque bueno… es Brendon.

-Mi turno. –Gerard gira la botella cuya boquilla sin destapar señala a Bob. El rubio levanta los brazos en un gesto de “¡ _Al fin_!” –Reto.

Se cruza de brazos con seguridad como si estuviera preparado para todos, entonces una sonrisa malvada se extiende por los labios de Gerard. –Te reto a chuparle ambas mejillas a Brendon. -Y toda la sangre se le va de la cara al rubio, y todos, absolutamente todos (bueno, a excepción de Brendon) se ríen de su expresión.

-¿QUÉ? –Se gira para mirar a su amigo, quien también tiene una cara de horror y se está cubriendo los cachetes con las manos en clara señal de “ _Si me chupas, te castro_ ” –Yo no voy a hacerlo, que asco.

-¡Oye! –Se queja Brendon, indignado por el insulto.

-Sin ofender, hermano.

-¿No lo vas a hacer? ¿Acaso eres una gallina, rubio? –La sonrisa de Pete recuerda mucho a la de Bruce cuando lleva a Marlin y a Dory a su grupo de “ _Los peces son amigos, no comida_ ” para después terminar queriendo devorarlos. Justo así.

-No, no soy gallina y no puedo lamerle las mejillas, seguro sabe cómo a crema.

-¡Hey!

-Sin ofender, amigo –Repite, disculpándose sin pensarlo realmente.- Además ¿A cuáles cachetes te refieres?

Y Gerard sonríe con malicia. –Tú hazlo y ya veremos –Frank suelta una carcajada y tiene que envolver sus brazos en su estómago para que no le duela.

Entonces Bob suelta un lastimero “ _Ow_ ” y Brendon un “ _Ew_ , _ni se te ocurra, cabrón_ ” y entonces Pete gira los ojos y aprovechando su lugar junto a él, sostiene a Brendon para que no se mueva mientras Bob le recorre los cachetes de la cara con la lengua.

-Ew. –Exclaman Frank, Mikey y Patrick, mientras Gerard y Pete se están cayendo a carcajadas.

-¡Pero que sepan que está me la pagan! –Dice Brendon mientras se restriega las mangas de su suéter por las mejillas babeadas. Bob regresa a su lugar y se queda muy quieto, aguantando las arcadas.

-Vale. –Como puede, hace girar la botella una vez más, esta vez ésta quedando justamente frente a Pete. Bob sonríe pensando en que el momento de su venganza ha llegado, pero luego recuerda  que se trata de Pete Wentz, quien probablemente lo desaparezca del universo si le reta a hacer algo estúpido. Traga saliva y cambia de opinión. -¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-Ah uhm… ¿Eres gay? ¿O…. bisexual? ¿O solamente te gusta llenar todos los huecos del espacio, sin distinción?

Y todos se quedan callados esperando una mala reacción por parte del moreno, pero en realidad lo que obtienen y que nadie espera, es una sonora carcajada que le hace tener que sobarse las costillas porque la estrepitosa risa le causa dolor.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Todo el maldito infierno sabe que soy bi. –Y se sigue riendo a pesar de que los demás no lo hacen porque se siguen sintiendo un poco incomodos en presencia de Wentz. –Vale, mi turno. –Y diciendo esto agarra la botella y en lugar de girarla, simplemente la pone con la boquilla apuntando de frente a su novio. –Creo que es tu turno, Pattycakes.

Y el rubio juguetea con sus manos y se arregla los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, nervioso. Sus manos le sudan y las mejillas las tiene coloreadas completamente de un rojo tenue, pero asiente. –Reto.

-Te reto a besarme –Y Patrick exhala un poco más relajado, pero entonces Pete se lame los labios y  agrega.- con tu lengua.

Y Patrick palidece. Y Pete se levanta. Y a Patrick le tiemblan las manos. Y Pete se acuclilla frente a él. Y Patrick le mira con cierto miedo a los ojos. Y Pete no sabe si le gusta ese sentimiento, pero aun así lo besa. Lo besa y lo toma gentilmente del cabello para acércalo lo más que se pueda a él, e instintivamente el cuerpo de Patrick responde buscando mayor cercanía. El más chico se sostiene de las solapas de la camisa de Pete, y éste se ríe en sus labios. Las manos del mayor se pierden en la espalda del rubio, tocando y pegándolo más a él. Pero Patrick es primerizo y Pete sabe que tiene que ser él quien le enseñe, así que su lengua busca entrar a la boca ajena con delicadeza, y por primera vez Patrick se lo permite. Su boca está húmeda y caliente al igual que la respiración entrecortada de ambos, y el ritmo de sus corazones acelera hasta latir al mismo tiempo, como un solo. El cuerpo de Patrick termina cediendo al experto de Pete, cuyas caricias se pierden entre ambos cuerpos mientras saborea el sabor de Patrick. Entonces Pete se separa del menor con un sonido húmedo cuando sus labios pierden contacto. El cabello de Patrick está completamente alborotado y sus mejillas están rojas y acaloradas, y Pete no puede evitar reírse de la forma en la que ambos han terminado: Pete está sentado sobre sus propias piernas mientras el cuerpo de Patrick se apoya contra su regazo.

Pero lo más perturbador es ver las caras de todos porque acaban de presenciar una escena que de verdad, de verdad _, de verdad_ , no necesitaban ver. Y cuando Patrick se da cuenta de ello, su cara es de completo horror.

-Lo… Lo siento… -Aprieta los ojos con fuerza mientras se pasa la manga del suéter por la boca para limpiar los restos de saliva que escurrieron hasta su barbilla, pero Pete no deja que se siga sintiendo mal porque en seguida le da un beso en la frente y lo abraza murmurando un muy personal “ _Eres fantástico_ ” en su oído.

-Está… bien –Logra decir Mikey tratando de regresar a todos a la normalidad. –Ahora tienes… tienes ¿qué? Oh, sí, tienes que girar la botella.

Patrick asiente una vez Pete regresa a su lugar, riéndose. La tapa rosca da algunas muchas vueltas más y termina de frente a Frank, quien de inmediato palidece aún sin poder recuperarse de la escenita que acaba de ver. Porque Dios, vaya si le dio mucha vergüenza ver.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Uhmm… ¿Verdad?

-Nah, te reto a hacer lo mismo con Gerard. –Dice Brendon con una cara de pervertido que asustaría a cualquiera, pero para buena suerte de todos Mikey tiene una almohada a la mano y se la arroja a la cara a su amigo. -¡Ouch! ¡Mi nariz de modelo!

-Frank, escogiste verdad, así que será verdad. –Dice el menor de los Way con una sonrisa amable como para hacer que se sienta en confianza.- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu mejor amigo?

Y entonces Frank lo piensa por unos segundos, analizando su vida y rememorando sus memorias pero ¿Cómo se supone les va a decir que no tiene un mejor amigo porque aparte de ellos y Bob no conoce a nadie más? ¿Qué tan patético suena eso? ¿Lo suficiente?.- No lo sé. –Es lo único que puede decir porque es verdad: No lo sabe. Quizá el único mejor amigo que ha tenido fue hace tantos años que su rostro ahora parece difuminado y descolorido. Pero lo piensa una vez más, y dice: -Alguna vez se llamó Ryan.

-¿Ryan? –Pregunta Pete, de repente prestando atención a la conversación, recuperando una buena postura.- ¿Cómo en Ryan Ross?

Y el apellido le hace echo en el cráneo a Frank, así que asiente.

-¿Eres amigo de Ryan Ross? ¿De verdad? ¿De ese bastardo?

Y Frank vuelve a asentir sin entender nada de nada. –Bueno, lo era en el jardín de niños.

-Ryan Ross es el más arrogante y egocéntrico hijo de puta que conozco. –Dice Pete con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.- ¿Enserio fueron amigos? Carajo, no lo creo.

-No lo he visto desde hace unos 11 años.

-¿Quién demonios es Ryan Ross? –Pregunta Brendon mientras levanta una ceja.

-Disculpa que no lo pueda creer, Frank, pero Ryan es tan hijo de perra y tú eres tan tímido y… ¿enserio? –Frank asiente y Pete sacude su cabeza como para desechar todos los nudos en su cerebro. –Vale, vale… gira la botella.

-¡Pero díganme quién es Ryan Ross! –Brendon es ignorado olímpicamente cuando Frank gira la botella aún sin poder digerir las palabras de Pete, porque hace más de una década que no sabe nada de Ryan. Brendon se cruza de brazos decidiendo que para él, ahora todos son cucarachas.

-¡¿Verdad o reto?! –Pregunta Bob cuando la botella se ha parado señalando a Gerard, y el pelirrojo estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que tiene que cerrar y abrir los ojos unas cuantas veces antes de entender que es su turno.

-¿Verdad? –Dice más bien como si fuese pregunta en lugar de una afirmación.

-Vale. –Se aventura a decir Pete.- Verdad: ¿Ya son novios? –Pregunta mientras gesticula entre él y Frank.

-No.

-Pero, ¿Quieres besarlo? –Entonces el pelirrojo ve de reojo al más chico mientras éste se muerde el labio inferior haciendo que el piercing termine húmedo y brillante a causa de la saliva.

-Si. –Responde sin pensar, perdido en Frank Iero y sus hermosos labios.

-Si eso quieres, ¿Qué te impide hacerlo? –Y la sonrisa de Pete se ensancha de nuevo hasta lucir como la de Bruce el tiburón, una sonrisa hambrienta que sin duda está disfrutando del juego. Gerard se lame los labios y se acerca a Frank quien está a su izquierda, y sin siquiera pedir permiso le alza el rostro y une sus labios con los ajenos. El calor es inmediato, la respuesta de sus corazones también. Las manos de Frank se mueven nerviosas hasta enredarse entre los rojos cabellos en el cuello de Gerard, atrayéndolo más hacia él sin querer un solo espacio de cielo o aire entre ellos. Las manos de Gerard se posan sobre las caderas del más chico compartiendo la misma idea acerca de la cercanía que sus cuerpos quieren, el beso es húmedo sin necesidad de ser vulgar, y sus labios se amoldan a la perfección al colisionar contra los otros.

La respiración de Gerard es calmada mientras que la de Frank es un poco más rápida, y el mayor de los Way aprovecha cuando el más chico baja un brazo buscando enrollarlo alrededor de él para buscar su mano y unir sus dedos con suavidad, como una invitación muda de un “ _Nunca te vayas”_ y Gerard se aventura a investigar con sus dedos la suave y tibia piel de Frank en su antebrazo, bajo esa sudadera, pero sus dedos se detienen un segundo cuando rozan las elevaciones anormales de piel que dejaron las viejas heridas al cicatrizar. Frank se tensa y el corazón de Gerard se para un segundo para enseguida acariciar con suavidad cada cicatriz y cada vieja memoria que llevaron a Frank a hacerlo.

Pero Gerard no es quién para juzgarlo porque en realidad no conoce ni un poco de su vida, así que se concentra en besarlo y acariciarle con cariño, deseando secretamente que estuvieran haciendo esto solos y en la intimidad donde podría besar todas y cada una de las cicatrices en los brazos de Frank para luego decirle que todo está bien. Que es hermoso.

Pero para la mala suerte de este par de corazones jóvenes, el oxígeno no es eterno y cuando sus pulmones terminan por vaciarse tienen que separarse para volver a respirar. El cabello de Frank está hecho un desastre y tiene los labios hinchados y húmedos, y su pecho se eleva con velocidad; Y maldición, es la imagen más erótica que Gerard ha visto en su vida.

Frank se ríe nervioso en cuanto ve cómo todos les están mirando del mismo modo en que hicieron cuando fue el turno de Pete y de Patrick. Y Gerard sonríe sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, una sonrisa.

Entonces Bob se gira hacia Mikey con el rostro totalmente serio, y dice: También deberíamos besarnos para que no nos opaquen.

Mikey palidece y su expresión es de mero asco; Brendon los ignora y recarga su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, con tristeza. Exhala con exageración. -Todo el mundo va a untar la mayonesa, todos menos yo.

Y es entonces cuando la puerta se abre con un fuerte golpe y entra a la habitación un Spencer cuyo cabello está completamente blanco gracias a la nieve. –Ojalá que se mueran.


	24. Su bufanda y el color de su pelo

-¿Cómo demonios entraste? –pregunta Pete poniéndose de pie.

Spencer rechina los dientes y se quita el abrigo para luego recoger uno de los de Pete que están en el piso, y se lo pone sobre su congelado cuerpo. –Clarisse me dejo entrar. –Dice mientras saca del bolsillo de sus jeans un llaverito con algunas llaves que Pete reconoce.- Dijo que estás castigado por dejarme congelando allá afuera.

La mandíbula del moreno cae unos centímetros, y mientras éste se está imaginando un millón de formas para patear a Spencer por la ventana (o meterlo en el excusado para que se vaya al jalar la palanca) Mikey solamente se puede imaginar a su amigo estando en el porche de la casa mientras cientos de copos de nieve le caen sobre la nariz para hacerlo estornudar. Y ahora que lo piensa, Spence ya tiene mucha pinta de que va a coger un resfriado.

-¿Por qué no me esperaron? –Pregunta mientras se sienta en medio de Gerard y Frank sin estar consciente de lo qué pasó minutos antes y realmente sin importarle saberlo. Si su piel siempre es blanca ahora está más que pálida a excepción por la punta de la nariz tan roja como a la que hacen alusión en esa canción que el señor Owens gusta tanto poner en la cafetería:

“ _Era Rodolfo el reno, que tenía la nariz…”_

-¿Y quién dijo que estabas invitado? –Pregunta Pete cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo las cejas. Spencer luce lo suficientemente congelado y cansado pero su actitud de diva sigue irradiando de cada poro por alguna endemoniada razón.

-¿Y tú crees que necesito tu permiso?

-Pues sí, está es mi casa. –Pete aprieta la quijada sintiendo que el pelinegro está siendo demasiado altanero para su gusto, aunque conociéndolo, todo el mundo sabe que nada de lo que hace Spencer es personal, sino que más bien, Spencer odia a todo el mundo. Sin distinción.

Spencer le mira como si se tratase de un tonto que piensa que 2+2=5. –No, está es la casa de tu madre –Dice mientras una sonrisilla se le forma en los congelados labiecillos.- Quien por cierto me ha invitado a comer galletas.

Brendon tiene la boca torcida como si estuviera esperando a que el mayor se levante del asiento y vaya a meterle a Spencer “ _las galletas_ ” por donde le quepan. Pero no ocurre más allá de que éste forme puños con las manos y apriete aún más la mandíbula haciéndolo lucir como esos perros bulldogs tan deformes y flojos.

-Bueno… -Bob trata de desviar la tensión diciendo.- Entonces… -Mueve su mano con cuidado hasta la botella y juega con la boquilla un poco.- ¿Entonces nadie quiere embarrársela a Brendon?

Y el nombrado está a punto de decir algo cuando Spencer sonríe con malicia.- No Dallon Weekes.

-¡Que no soy gay!

…

-Creo que ya debería de irme, ya es de noche y mi madre debe estar muy preocupada. –Frank se levanta de su sitio y se sacude los jeans agradecido de que Pumpkin sea color negro, porque si no sus pelos se notarían mucho en su ropa.

-Espera, me voy contigo. –Frank se sonroja y asiente mientras Gerard se levanta y se para a su lado felizmente, y está agradecido de volver a sentir su presencia tan cerca, ya que no hace más de 3 horas que Spencer se apareció y se interpuso entre ellos.

Brendon y Mikey levantan una ceja.

-¿Y yo? –Pregunta el menor de los Way.

-¿Tu qué, Mikey? Es obvio que Gerard quiere ir a mojar el pepino. –Gerard gira los ojos y le da un zape a Brendon, para luego pararse junto a su hermano y revolverle el cabello hasta dejarlo hecho un crimen de estilo.

-Nos veremos en casa, enano, sólo voy a acompañarlo a su casa.

Entonces Mikey gira a otro lado y dice en vos baja un “ _Vale_ ” que Gerard toma por lo bueno, a pesar de que Pete note esa falta de brillo en los ojos del menor.

-Yo también tengo que irme –Dice Brendon mientras bosteza y se rasca la nuca.- Mi mamá insistió en que debía llegar pronto porque hoy me toca baño.

-Me voy contigo. –Dice Patrick mientras recoge la gorra de algún sitio y la acomoda sobre sus rubios cabellos.- Ojalá no haya nevado mucho.

Pete lo atrapa de la mano y lo jala hacia su cuerpo (aún en el piso) y Patrick gracias a la gravedad cae (medio sentado/medio aplastándose el atractivo) sobre el regazo del mayor.- Espera, tú te puedes quedar. –Ronronea en su odio.

-¿Dónde dormiré? –Pregunta Spencer haciéndose de una de las almohadas del pelinegro. Pete de verdad de verdad de verdad, tiene unas ganas tremendas de patearlo por la ventana… del tercer piso.

-¿No deberías irte también? –Sisea Pete.- Tu madre debe estar preocupada.

-Nah, la tuya le llamó para decirle que pasaré la noche aquí.

Lo que no sabe Spencer es que quizá mañana amanezca con un pescado metido hasta la garganta. Pete rechina los dientes.

-Vale, yo también me voy. –Dice Bob, y de nuevo es cuando se acuerdan de su presencia.

-Ah, sí vale. –Dice Pete, levantándose y luego ayudando a parar a Patrick.- Los llevo a la puerta.

Pumpkin emite un maullido cansado y se remueve un poco en la cama del pelinegro. Mikey se le cerca y le acaricia la oreja, sonriendo. –Cuídate de que Spencer no te saque el relleno, gato.

Y como respuesta obtiene otro maullido lastimero.

Una vez estando abajo escuchan voces desde la cocina pero Pete insiste en que no es necesario que se despidan de su madre, quien seguramente tiene visitas, y los acompaña a la puerta aún sin soltarse del rubio.- Bien… Los veré ¿Luego? Quizá –Dice sin realmente saber que decir. Brendon asiente con fuerza mientras Bob intenta encender un cigarrillo el cual es aventado al suelo por Frank y luego pisoteado repetidas veces.

-Espero verlos a todos el día 24… En la cafetería, me refiero, para el show de navidad. –Dice Frank promocionando aún más el dichoso show del que ganas le faltan millones de años luz, pero al cual le conviene invitar a más gente porque eso significa más sueldo. -¿Sí?

Entonces Pete recuerda el incidente de hace unas horas con el señor Owens, y asiente despacio mientras se rasca la nuca. –Recuérdale a esa castaña que me haga mis galletas.

Y Patrick mira a Pete, y todos miran a Pete. Y Frank mira a Pete el mujeriego y se imagina a Molly la romántica. Juntos. Y nada concuerda. Entonces al ver la confusión en los ojos de todos, el moreno agrega: -Fue un trato con tu jefe, Frank, si mi familia iba él nos daba galletas.

-Oh… -Pero graciosamente todo se siente de un cierto modo… incomodo.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos. –Dice Gerard ahora tomando de la mano a Frank. Mikey aparta los ojos y se concentra en lo bonito que se ven los copos de nieve al caer.

-¡Esperen! –Dice Brendon mientras extiende los brazos como evitando de comiencen a caminar, moverse, o respirar si quiera.- ¿Y mi porno? Ustedes me prometieron porno ¿Dónde está el porno? -Y Pete gira los ojos y le cierra la puerta en la cara. -Maldito bastardo

 –Bob le palmea el hombro y se ríe de él con sorna. –Cuando llegues a casa puedes meterte al Facebook de Dallon y crear tú propio porno, Urie.

-Cierra la boca.

Después de unas cuantas calles se comienza a apreciar mucho el cambio de economía conforme más se alejan de la zona donde vive Pete. La nieve apenas ha formado una ligera capa y no es peligroso caminar por ella, pero a pesar de todo, Frank camina cuidadosamente esperando no perder el equilibrio y no terminar como aquel pingüino resbalón con cara de “D:” en el cartel que colgó en Café de nieve.

-Mi casa es de ese lado de allá. –Dice Frank mientras sostiene de la mano a Gerard, sintiendo su presencia tan cerca.-Así que creo que aquí nos despedimos.

 

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana. –Dice Bob mientras comienza a jalonear a Brendon para que camine, pero el pelinegro más bien tiene planes de gritar _“¡Usen protección_!” “ _Frank, no creas eso de sólo la puntita…_ ” y “ _No olviden que la nieve amarilla por ningún motivo debe probarse_ ”.

-Tienes unos amigos muy raros, Frankie. –Dice Gerard mientras caminan. Sus manos están sujetándose la una a la otra y sí, están algo heladas gracias al frío. Guardan la otra mano dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans.

-En realidad antes de ser mis amigos, son amigos de tu hermano. –Se burla Frank.

El viento sopla fuerte provocando un silbido intenso al final del camino, y las copas de los árboles se agitan y golpean entre sí. Gerard se ríe y asiente.

-Vale, me has ganado –Dice- Pero eso no quiere decir que dejen de ser ni un poco menos raros.

-Yo sé que no, pero son agradables. –Dice el menor mientras se muerde los labios que seguramente ya están rojos gracias a la presión. Entonces levanta la mirada y se encuentra con que Gerard también lo está mirando. Y su corazón late con mayor fuerza.- Al igual que tú.

Gerard le mira por un minuto con los labios entre abiertos que luego toman forma de una hermosa sonrisa, y Frank está seguro de que es una de las más hermosas que ha visto. El agarre entre sus manos se hace más fuerte y Gerard se toma unos minutos antes de lamerse los labios y hablar –Estando contigo me siento tan completo –Sus mejillas están rojas, a juego con su sudadera, su bufanda, y el color de su pelo. –Nada me preocupa y por más que intento, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho, Frankie?

Entonces ambos se detienen a mitad de ningún lugar, como si Bellemount y sus inviernos y sus copos de nieve no existiesen, como si la nieve estuviera tan congelada y el invierno en apogeo. Ningún lugar es donde sólo existen Gerard y sus sonrisas torcidas, y Frank y el brillo en sus ojos. Y ahí, estando a mitad de Ningún lugar, Gerard se siente en el centro del mundo y Frank tiene un nudo en el pecho y una revolución de mariposas en el estómago.

Ningún lugar es como tu hogar, es donde las personas y los momentos que realmente importan se atesoran para guardarse por siempre. Ningún lugar son ellos dos. Porque antes de Frank, Gerard no tenía a dónde ir. Y antes de Gerard, ningún lugar parecía tan cálido y tan feliz para Frank.

Entonces se miran y todo parece desvanecerse para ellos, como si después de tantos años de intentar encajar en el puzzle al fin Gerard supiera que su lugar es junto a Frank. Que Frank es su hogar, que estando con Frank el mundo es Ningún lugar. Y con sólo mirarse ya se están gritando un montón de sentimientos y un montón de deseos; y con sólo rozarse la cara, ambos ya se están besando, y cuando de verdad sus labios se juntan es como si estuvieran haciendo el amor.

Y amarse parece tan fácil, tan natural.

Y no hay mejor declaración de amor que la que sus labios expresan al juntarse, sus suaves y tibios labios apenas se rozan y sus corazones laten como si fueran uno sólo: Fuerte, emocionante. Vivos. Y Gerard lo sostiene por la cintura y lo mantiene pegado a su cuerpo como si no quisiera estar un solo milímetro lejos de él, y Frank enreda sus dedos entre los mechones rojos como el fuego mientras sin siquiera pensarlo se levanta en la punta de sus pies para igualar los 6 cm que le gana Gerard. Pero si hablamos de ganar, son sus corazones quienes parecen festejar dentro de la batalla, tan fuertes y tan llenos de vida, tan emocionados por el futuro que se avecina.

Y los besos de Gerard son tiernos y húmedos, y los de Frank son cálidos y tranquilos.

Sus pechos chocan cada que sus pulmones se llenan de aire, y sus cuerpos dejan de tenerle frío al invierno, y si alguien se los pidiera, ambos podrían jurar que cuando la nieve se derrita sus corazones seguirán latiendo el uno por el otro, porque eso es lo que deben hacer.

-Me gustas, Frankie… Te lo había dicho antes pero esta vez no es lo único que quiero decirte –Su aliento es cálido y dulce y le hace cosquillas a los labios de Frank, apenas separados de los propios por algunos milímetros. Gerard respira y gracias a que su pecho se hincha, sus labios apenas y se rozan con los de Frank, y sus corazones contestan latiendo con mayor fuerza.- Está vez no sólo quiero decírtelo, quiero demostrártelo, y también quiero gritarte todas esas demás cosas que me mantienen despierto, y cuando sueño, quiero decirte qué es lo que veo porque lo que veo en sueños eres tú, Frank. Sólo tú.

Y el más chico siente que el corazón le va a saltar del pecho en cualquier momento, y le tiemblan las manos y Gerard se las está sosteniendo como diciéndole que no tenga miedo, que está bien sentir lo que sienten. Y Frank podría creerle incluso con los ojos vendados.

-Así que Frank, déjame demostrarte que te quiero y que de verdad me gusta sentir lo que siento, y quisiera saber si tú también sientes algo parecido, porque de ser así, Frankie, yo podría regalarte todo lo que tengo y lo que no. Frankie, déjame ser parte de tu mundo, de tu realidad.

Y para ese momento el nudo en el cuello se ha vuelto tan apretado que asfixia, y la revolución de mariposas parece ser la tercera guerra mundial. Y todo el cuerpo de Frank está temblando, y no puede evitar sentir los ojos húmedos pero definitivamente no quiere llorar, porque él piensa que las lágrimas sólo significan dolor y tristeza, y amar a Gerard no podría ser ninguna de las dos. Así que lo único que es capaz de hacer mientras su corazón le golpea con fuerza el pecho, es unir sus labios en un cálido beso tan necesitado, tan esencial, un beso que Gerard corresponde y que sigue, y ambos se sienten de nuevo en la cima de la montaña, tocando el cielo.

 Frank se separa y entierra su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello y la cabeza de Gerard y asiente, otorgándole el permiso de entrar a donde nunca nadie más a entrado, otorgándole un pequeño espacio en su corazón o en su hígado o en su hipotálamo, o en cualquier órgano donde sea que nazca el amor porque realmente no le importa cuál es. Le importa Gerard y sólo Gerard. Entonces dice que sí.

Y Gerard se ríe y lo abraza y lo besa con fuerza, y le besa una y otra vez la frente y lo envuelve en sus brazos. Y mientras Frank está ahí pegado a su cuerpo, puede escuchar el latido de su corazón y su bella risa haciendo eco en su cerebro, destrozando todo rastro de cordura allí dentro.

-¿Sí? –Pregunta el mayor sosteniendo su corazón en las manos. Y Frank asiente.

-Sí.

…

-¡Frank Anthony Iero, pero ¿Dónde estabas tú insensible… -La vos de Alice se detiene en cuanto sus ojos se posan en la figurita de Gerard detrás de la de Frank, y no pasa ni un segundo antes de que sus ojos bajen hasta donde ambas manos se juntan en un fuerte agarre. Y Alice se lame los labios haciéndose a un lado y moviendo la cabeza en señal de que entren, mientras sostiene la puerta.

Y cuando ambos lo hacen, la nieve está cayendo de nuevo del cielo como si fueran pedazos de nube congelados: Helados pero tan suaves. Y antes de que cierre la puerta, Alice se fija en el cielo y la tranquilidad con la que llueven esos copos de nieve. Y sonríe para sí misma.


	25. ¡Gatitos!

Y así fue cómo terminaron desvelados, despeinados y con el corazón en la boca:

Como era de esperarse, Patrick terminó por quedarse a dormir en casa de los Wentz después de que Clarisse insistiera durante la cena ¿Cómo Patrick podría decirle que no? Y ella simplemente se levantó y cogió el teléfono para marcar a casa de los Stump, cuyo número por alguna razón tenían (ya que ni siquiera se lo preguntaron a Patrick) para pedir permiso y prometer que su hijo regresaría _entero_. _“Llegó virgen, se va virgen, Peter_ ” había dicho su padre de forma tan autoritaria que nadie discutió. Y fue muy raro.

 Y la cena transcurrió su curso con normalidad, con un padre orgulloso del nuevo novio de su hijo y un Spencer comiendo orgulloso las galletas que Annelize cocinó para él (Según él. Y nunca escuchó a Pete cuando éste le dijo que habían sido galletas pre-cocinadas que seguramente ella compró en la repostería donde trabaja Alice Iero; Pero Spencer estaba demasiado ocupado atragantándose con las galletas como prestarle una pizca de atención. Y las putas galletas estaban como caídas del cielo)

-¡ _Éstas galletas están como caídas del cielo_! –Había dicho. Y la madre de Pete se río pero no agradeció, y Pete giró los ojos y se dio un golpe en la cara, y el comandante Wentz se río a carcajadas, y Patrick aún estaba traumado de que su madre hubiera creído que se quedaba con los Wentz a tener sexo con su único hijo de éstos. Cool.

La nevada había crecido del mismo modo en que la nieve se acumuló en el porche en una especie de montaña pequeña que seguramente Pete tendría que limpiar al otro día. Prendieron la chimenea para calentar el lugar y cada una de las esferas que decoran el árbol cobró vida, reflejando el brillo de las llamas mientras todos se acomodaban en la alfombra frente al fuego. Asaron salchichas y quemaron bombones mientras platicaban viejas historias vergonzosas sobre Pete; y como es el deber de todas las madres, Clarisse le mostró a Patrick las fotos de Pete estando desnudo cuando era un bebé.

-¿Verdad que tenía el traserito más lindo de la vida? –Preguntó ella y Patrick estaba a punto de reírse, pero no lo hizo porque Clarisse parecía tan emocionada.

- _Oh sí, es hermoso, la verdad_. –Dijo Spencer mientras discretamente tomaba una foto con su celular. Quizá podría invocar al diablo con ella después, o chantajear a Pete en el futuro. Quién sabe.

_-Y miren, ahí está su pequeño Petey-Pete…_

_-¡MAMÁ!_ –Y Pete cerró el álbum en un segundo.

Esta vez ni Spencer ni Patrick aguantaron las risas y terminaron en el suelo, ahogándose, escupiendo los pulmones con cada carcajada. Clarisse seguía enseñando fotos de Pete vestido de conejo, montando una avestruz (La cual se echó a correr después de que tomaron la foto, aún con el niño en el lomo), y muchas más historias que deberían contarse en un libro de comedia (Por desgracia, en este no) así que después de que el fuego terminó por consumirse, Patrick y Spencer terminaron de lo más cansados después de dos horas de historias graciosas y de rodar en el piso.

- _Es hora de dormir_. –Había dicho el comandante Wentz y nadie objetó. No hasta que los 3 adolescentes estuvieron en el cuarto de Pete, discutiendo sobre a quiénes les tocaba dormir en la cama y a quién en el suelo.

Por supuesto que fue Pete quien terminó sobre una cobija y una almohada, mientras Spencer se tapaba la cara con las calentitas y pachoncitas mantas. Bastardo.

Pero a mitad de la noche, mientras Pete temblaba como un puto chihuahua, Patrick se deslizó a su lado, pegando su tibio cuerpo al de él. “ _Spencer ronca y me ha pegado dos veces en la cara_ ” Había sido su excusa, pero Pete había estado despierto todo ese tiempo y no había escuchado al mugroso de Spencer roncar, así que supuso que era mentira. Pero no dijo nada y simplemente se dedicó a abrazar a Patrick por detrás, para luego inhalar el aroma a cítricos en su pelo y quedarse dormidos compartiendo el calor.

Pero a los 15 minutos de que Pete al fin se hubiera quedado dormido, un grito lleno de miedo provino desde la cocina.

 _-¡Ratones!_ –Y Patrick había dado un salto y le pegó a Pete sin querer en la cara.

- _Lo siento_. –Se disculpó apenado.

Bajaron las escaleras sigilosamente, con una escoba y un balde de aluminio sobre las cabezas a modo de casco. Gracias a que el cuarto de los padres abarcaba gran parte del tercer piso, ni Clarisse ni el comandante escucharon el maravilloso grito de niña que Spencer había vocalizado.

Pero cuando entraron a la cocina se encontraron con Spencer arrodillado a un lado del abrigo de Patrick, que ahora yacía en el piso, mientras unas criaturitas como ratones se movían sobre éste. Y Pumpkin estaba ahí, lamiéndolas.

 _-Se las está comiendo._ –Dijo Spencer con horror. Y Pumpkin lamió. Y lamió. Y lamió.

Pero esos ratones venían de muchos colores (naranja, blanco, moteado y uno negro) y nadie estaba seguro de que los ratones pudieran ser de otro color diferente a gris. Quizá sólo estaban daltónicos.

- _Spencer, yo no creo que sean ratones_. –Dijo Patrick mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de Pumpkin y su nueva (e inesperada) camada de 5.

Y así es cómo llegaron al momento actual en donde Pete también se acerca y levanta una ceja, escudriñando a las criaturitas para luego mirar a Pumpkin como diciéndole “¿ _Es enserio_?” y ella le devuelve la mirada y un maullido como si le contestase “ _No me juzgues, idiota, soy un gato_ ”

-¿No? –Pregunta incrédulo, y Patrick se deshace de la escoba y el casco para acariciar a la nueva madre.

-Son gatitos.

Y a Spencer se le ilumina la cara. -¿Gatitos? ¡Gatitos!

-Shh, guarda silencio. –Dice, y no por miedo a que despierte a sus padres, sino porque le duele un poco la cabeza y definitivamente no quiere escuchar la irritante vos del menor.

-¿Pero no Pumpkin era un gato? –Pregunta incrédulo mientras levanta a la reciente madre y la voltea en busca de “algo” que pruebe su punto, pero Pumpkin se remueve y le bufa como diciendo “ _No me jodas_ ” y Pete sonríe orgulloso de su gata. -¿Qué harás con ellos?

Patrick se ha acostado boca abajo frente a la camada y levanta su rostro con las manos, apoyándose sobre los codos, y sus ojos brillan y parecen fascinados por las nuevas vidas. Los gatitos no miden más de 10cm y se remueven mucho al tomar leche de su madre, amasando con sus pequeñas patitas mientras ella ronronea cual tractor o BMW. Son 2 pequeños anaranjados, un blanco, otro blanco con manchas negras, y por último el de color negro que parece ser el más genial de todos porque aparta a sus hermanos de su camino (pisándolos, o caminando por debajo de ellos…) para obtener las mejores mamas de su madre. Y Pumpkin luce cansada, pero ronronea con fuerza, y Pete piensa que si ahora está cansada, no sabe lo que le espera cuando los críos sean unas semanas más grandes, hayan abierto los ojos y estén listos para explorar.

-Supongo que después los regalaré. –Dice, encogiéndose de hombros. A diferencia de los otros dos él está de pie y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los jeans, despreocupado.

-Debes obsequiarme uno. –Dice Spencer sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los gatitos, fascinado. Pete se encoge de hombros.

-Nah.

 -Entonces se lo pediré a tu madre. –Y parece ser caso cerrado. Pete gira los ojos y se queda mirando a Patrick del mismo modo en que éste observa a los gatitos: Con adoración. Y cuando el rubio siente la mirada voltea hacia Pete con una sonrisa totalmente hermosa, a pesar de las pequeñas bolsas de cansancio bajo sus ojos azules, y Pete no podría sonreír de una forma más real.

-Supongo que es por eso que maullaba mucho en la tarde, cuando los demás se fueron.

-Yo creo que era porque los estaba corriendo, si yo fuera ella, tampoco querría que ellos me vieran parir.

Y por vez primera Pete está de acuerdo con Spencer, quizá gracias al cansancio, porque seguramente Pumpkin no querría que todos esos desconocidos la molestaran durante el proceso y después dé. –Quizá deberíamos dejarla sola para que se encargue de sus hijos con tranquilidad.

-Pero Pete, no los podemos dejar aquí en el piso. Hace frío. –Y Pete sólo suspira porque sería incapaz de decirle que no a Patrick.

-Está bien, nos los llevamos a mi cuarto. –Y con mucho cuidado (ignorando los maullidos alarmados y furiosos de la gata) toman a los gatitos y los pegan a sus cuerpos para mantenerlos calientes, y es la primera vez que Pete sostiene algo tan pequeño y frágil en sus manos, y todas sus facciones se suavizan y algo parecido a la ternura crece en su estómago.

Una vez arriba los gatitos son depositados con mucho cuidado dentro de la casa de tela (de un perro chihuahua que alguna vez le perteneció a Pete pero que ahora descansa 3 metros bajo tierra) ya que de la canasta de Pumpkin los gatitos podrían caer. De inmediato la gata entra a la casita (la cual tiene una placa y una inscripción en la que se lee “Rokoo”) y se gira de panza para dejar que sus gatitos amamanten.

-Son tan pequeños… y tiernos. –Dice Patrick. Spencer se limita a perderse dentro de sus propios pensamientos de adoración mientras ve a las seudo-ratones alimentarse y emitir pequeños maullidos cuando su hermano de color negro los usa como escaleras para llegar a su madre.

-Lo son. –Dice Pete, y no se podría estar seguro de si se refiere a los gatitos o a Patrick. Quizá es a los dos.

Patrick bosteza y sus ojos lucen tan llenos de sueño que Pete solamente tiene que palmear a su lado en la cama para que el rubio se levante del piso y vaya hasta él, para acomodarse dentro de las mantas a su lado. –Ahora Pumpkin tiene una pequeña familia.

-Nosotros ya somos su familia. –Dice, y Patrick asiente mientras acomoda su cabeza sobre el pecho de Pete. Y todo se siente tan malditamente bien.

-Pues ahora ha aumentado en miembros. –dice, y cuenta con los dedos de una manera tan adormilada que Pete duda que esté prestando atención a lo que dice.- Con tus padres, contigo, y ahora sus 5 hijos ya son una familia de 9.

-Y contigo somos 10. –Y Pete aprovecha ese momento de adormiladez de Patrick para aspirar el aroma de su cabello y juguetear con una mano en la espalda del más chico. Patrick se ríe y vuelve asentir, y la piel de Pete se eriza ahí donde la cálida respiración del rubio choca con su piel.

-Una familia de 10 con 6 integrantes gatos. Vaya cosa.

Y sus palabras suenan tan cansadas y tan distantes que Pete puede adivinar que no falta mucho para que Patrick caiga dormido, y tiene razón, porque apenas ha terminado de decir eso cuando su respiración se tranquiliza y todo su cuerpo se pega a Pete en busca de más calor.

Afuera sigue nevando.

-¿Podrías apagar la luz? –Le pregunta Pete al pelinegro, quien aún sigue mirando a los gatitos.

-Nah, me quedaré un rato más aquí.

Y Pete asiente a pesar de que sabe que Spencer no lo está mirando, y luego cierra los ojos sintiendo los latidos de Patrick. Y se siente tranquilo.


	26. Su novio

-Así que cuéntame de tu vida, Gerard.

Hace menos de 20 minutos que los dos chicos han entrado a la casa después de que sus bufandas se llenaran en nieve gracias a haberse quedado en el medio de la nada compartiendo miradas nerviosas, de enamorados; 20 minutos desde que tocaron a la puerta y Alice Iero les ha hecho entrar a su casa repleta de adornitos híbridos de entre Halloween y navidad, y desde entonces no han podido dedicarse una sola miradita cómoda porque la madre de Frank mantiene siempre sus ojos sobre ellos, en especial sobre Gerard, incluso cuando se ha puesto a picar gajos de manzana para la ensalada que está preparando para la cena. Y créanme, para Gerard no es muy cómodo tener a la madre de su novio rebanando fruta con un cuchillo mientras no le quita los ojos de encima.

 _Su novio._ Sonríe apenas visible cuando piensa en la palabra.

Pero todo es mucho más incómodo porque la ensalada de manzana ya está lista, hay platos y cafés en la mesa, una tarta de queso en el horno, y porque Alice ha entrado en modo Madre-Detective y está haciendo del policía malo que interroga al criminal.

Por supuesto que intentar robarse el corazón y la cordura de su hijo, es considerado un crimen para Alice.

-¿Eres de aquí? Nunca había tenido el gusto de escuchar sobre tu apellido en el pueblo, Gerard. –Y el nombrado mueve nerviosamente la pierna, de arriba abajo, en forma de un tic porque carajo, está muerto de nervios. Inhala aire hasta que sus pulmones se hinchan en su totalidad, luego sorbe del café caliente para humedecer su garganta.

-En realidad, no –dice por fin con una calma fingida que Frank terminaría por creer si no estuviera viendo el modo con el que le tiemblan las manos al pelirrojo por debajo de la mesa.- Nos mudamos de New Jersey hace 6 meses… por cuestiones personales.

Gerard tiene la buena idea de agregar eso al final, porque la cabecita de Alice Iero trabaja a 10,000 por segundo y ya tenía 35 preguntas más formuladas en su cerebro. –Oh, eso explicaría algunas cosas. –Bebe de su tacita de porcelana y Gerard advierte que sus manos son pequeñas y de un tono blanco, como el del material con el que está hecho el recipiente. Sus uñas están arregladas y pintadas en un tono rosa que intenta imitar el color de la piel, y tiene una pequeña línea blanca delineando lo poco que sobresalen. –Y tu hermano, el amigo de Frank, ¿Cuántos años tiene él?

-Michael cumplió 16. –Dice con un ligero tono de orgullo en su vos, y a Frank esto le saca una sonrisa.

-Oh, es de la edad de mi Frankie. –Alice aplaude, sus delicadas y pequeñas manos apenas dándose golpecitos entre ellas de una manera que ni Gerard ni Frank comprenden.- ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes 18, verdad?

El pelirrojo niega y sorbe otro trago de café.- Aún no, me faltan 4 meses. –No hay pequeños aplausos, y aunque se siente un poco incómodo, Gerard sabe que no ha dicho nada mal.

-Ya veo… Gerard, ¿Conoces las leyes y el código penal, verdad? ¿Sabes que mi Frankie aún es menor de edad y que es ilegal que tuvieran…

-¡Mamá! –Frank deja caer su tacita de porcelana sobre el platito del mismo material, avergonzado y enfadado con su madre, afortunadamente nada termina roto y Alice respira hondo, intentando calmarse.

-Lo siento. –Logra decir en vos baja mientras agrega otro terrón de azúcar.- ¿Qué acerca de tus padres, Gerard? ¿Ellos aprueban su relación? –Pregunta mientras les mira a ambos, como inspeccionándolos. Frank advierte que el temblor en la pierna de Gerard no ha cesado.

-En realidad solamente vivo con mi madre y mi hermano. –Dice.- No tengo contacto con mi padre.

Pero de nuevo, el buen actor que es Gerard le hace fingir que no tiene ningún problema al hablar del tema, aunque sea mentira. También agrega otro terrón de azúcar a su café.

-Lamento escuchar eso. –Dice Alice, notando cómo ha evadido el responder la segunda pregunta.- ¿Dónde trabaja tu madre? Quizá podríamos llevarnos bien, no tengo muchas amigas porque no hay muchas mujeres de mi edad que sean agradables por aquí en Bellemount, Gerard, déjame decirte.

El pelirrojo se muerde la lengua sin apartar la vista de la cuchara con la que remueve el líquido oscuro en su taza.- Ella… ella trabaja por la carretera que lleva a Cold Lake –La cuchara sigue removiendo el azúcar por más que ésta ya este disuelta completamente.- Hay un cabaret en el kilómetro 15.

Y Frank deja la tacita con cuidado sobre el plato, sin hacer ruido, sin azotarlo esta vez. Alice le mira mordiéndose un labio, un claro _“¿Por qué no me dijiste que no debía preguntar?”_ en su rostro, avergonzada. Pero Frank no le presta atención a ella, sino simplemente no puede despegar los ojos de su novio, ese chico bonito de piel blanca y cabello cerezo. Y nadie sabe qué decir.

-El trabajo la absorbe toda la noche por lo que ocupa el día para dormir, así que tampoco la veo demasiado –Toma la taza entre sus dedos e inhala el vapor aromatizado con café.- Pero es una buena madre y lo que hace nos da para vivir, así que está bien.

Y Gerard lo dice tan tranquilo, como si no le costara ni un poco hablar sobre su madre y cómo los tiene olvidados a su hermano y a él, y Frank ahora entiende el por qué hace unos días Gerard le ha cambiado de tema cuando ha indagado en su vida personal.

La pierna le tiembla y si miras detenidamente, también le tiemblan las manos al sostener la taza. –Señora Iero, creo que se está quemando la tarta.

-¡Mi tarta! –Y no es que esté usando la repentina extra-cocción de su deliciosa repostería para salirse del tema, sino que de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, un fuerte aroma a quemado proviene desde el horno. Alice sale corriendo, dejando caer su cervillera al suelo, mientras sus pequeños tacones hacen eco contra las losetas.

Los dos adolescentes se quedan en un silencio incomodo que ninguno de los dos sabe cómo rellenar.

-Gee, yo lamento las preguntas imprudentes de mi madre, es sólo que ella está preocupada y…

-Frankie… -Uno de los dedos de Gerard se escurre por la barbilla del menor, alzándole la cara. Los ojos de ambos son claros, de un color familiar. Gerard sonríe.- Está bien, es su trabajo preocuparse y yo entiendo que se quiera asegurar de que no soy ningún violador, o que ando en las drogas. –Dice y se ríe, una melodiosa carcajada fluyendo fuera de sus labios.- Así que no me molesta, además tu madre es muy dulce.

Frank alza una ceja. –Lo dices sólo para que no me sienta mal, yo sé que es algo rara…

-Pero es tu madre –Dice mientras acerca el rostro y deposita un tierno beso sobre los cabellos negros del menor.- En eso y muchas cosas más deben de parecerse.

Y Frank se ríe porque Gerard le ha dejado tonto gracias al beso, y de nuevo hay una revolución de mariposas en su estómago, y el más chico de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, quisiera que se calmasen. O quizá no. –Pero sobre todo en lo raros, supongo.

-Y en la sonrisa, y en los ojos, y en el pelo… Oh, y ambos son muy bajitos. –Dice Gerard mientras le revuelve el pelo a Frank, y el más chico junta un poco las cejas entre ellas.- ¿Qué?

-Mis ojos son cafés y los de ella verdes ¿Cómo eso podría parecerse? Además, mírame, soy como 6cm más alto que ella.

Gerard gira los ojos y sorbe una vez más del café negro.- Corrigiendo: Son mieles, no un simple “ _café_ ” y ¿Es enserio? ¿6cm? Eso se puede arreglar con tacones, y de los bajitos.

-Vale, ambos somos enanos y a mucha honra, ¿O es qué no has escuchado que debes tenerle miedo a los chaparros porque somos quienes están más cerca del infierno? ¡Podríamos escabullirnos en tu cama sin que lo notes y acuchillarte la laringe mientras duermes!

Gerard levanta una ceja. –Y yo podría levantar un pie y aplastarte, bailar sobre ti la danza del sol, bajito.

Y justo cuando Frank está a punto de soltarle su espléndido, elegante, pulcro y rico vocabulario de albañil, Alice se asoma por la puertecilla de la cocina, en sus manos sosteniendo lo que parece ser un trozo de carbón, y en el cuello el teléfono inalámbrico. –Chicos, está nevando. –Dice mientras escucha a la otra persona hablar del otro lado de la línea, y sus cejas parecen preocupadas.- Nevada nevada, de esas en las que nuestra chimenea se llena de nieve, Frankie.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que me pondrás mañana a limpiarla? ¿En mi primer día de vacaciones?

Pero Alice no contesta de inmediato gracias a la conversación que está sosteniendo con la otra persona, y frases como “¿ _Y ahora qué hago_?” y “ _Sí, sí, se me quemó la tarta, seguro significa algo_ ” “ _Por Dios, una invasión zombie está completamente sobre valorada, Jake_ ” salen de sus rosados labios.

-Tendré que irme antes de que la nieve termine por entrar en tu chimenea, Frankie.

-Oh no, nada de eso. –Dice Alice, sus atentos oídos de mujer pudiendo estar al pendiente de ambas conversaciones. Vivan las mujeres y sus geniales extra-súper poderes- Jake dice que han dicho en la radio que será una tormenta y que empeorará en cosa de minutos, así que no, Gerard, no te vas a arriesgar.

-Podemos llevarlo en la camioneta, mamá. –Ofrece Frank mientras toma una de las galletitas de menta que su madre horneó la noche pasada.

-¿Y arriesgar a mi bebé? Oh, no, Frank, tu sabes lo que le pasó a la vieja Sally la última vez que sus preciosas llantas se quedaron atascadas en la nieve…-Hay una pausa- “ _¿Qué? No estoy hablando de tu madre, Jake, idiota”._

Frank gira los ojos y bufa, a lo que Gerard le guiña y le sonríe de forma picara. –Así que pijamada en tu casa otra vez, ¿he Frank?

-Cállate, la última vez me estabas abrazando tan fuerte que temí por la integridad de mi relleno cremosito. –Y Gerard vuelve a mirarlo de la misma manera, picara, mal pensanda.- Me refiero a mi sangre y esas cosas rojas y viscosas, tonto.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no he dicho nada, Frankie. –Dice en medio de una carcajada mientras ambos se levantan de sus asientos, y Gerard lo abraza entre risas.

-Hoy te duermes en el suelo.

-¿Al menos puedo obtener una almohada, una cobija? –Pregunta el pelirrojo mientras suben las escaleras en dirección a la habitación del más chico. Frank finge pensarlo unos minutos.

-Nah.

-¡Frank, no pienso recoger tu taza y lavarla, jovencito! –La vos de Alice viene desde abajo y suena autoritaria, a pesar de que luce bastante joven ante los ojos de Gerard. Quizá de unos 30 años más o menos.

-¡Recojo mañana que este limpiando la chimenea, ma!

-¡Hijo de tu…

-¿No quieres que te ayude a recoger hoy? –Pregunta Gerard antes de que Frank empuje la puerta de su recamara. Todo luce tan desordenado y genial como siempre.

-Nah, mañana son vacaciones ¿Recuerdas? Así que tendré más tiempo libre cuando no esté en la cafetería, y siempre y cuando Brendon no venga a molestarme con sus teorías de untar mantequilla y lo qué hacen las vacas…

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Gerard, extrañado.

-No, nada. –Dice el menor mientras comienza a hurgar en el ropero en busca de frazadas extras. -¿No tienes que avisar o algo, para que no se preocupen en tu casa?

-Le diré a Mikey en un rato. –Se encoge de hombros.- ¿Enserio me mandarás a dormir al piso?

-Quizá. –Frank al fin encuentra una almohada extra con estampado de los Power Rangers, la sacude y la estruja hasta hacerla pachoncita antes de aventársela a Gerard, quien la cacha en el acto.- Todo depende.

El mayor de ambos se lame los labios mientras se acerca a Frank. -¿De qué depende, Frankie?.- Ronronea.

El menor suspira y se sienta sobre su cama, poniendo ambas manos sobre su regazo para juguetear con ellas.- De que perdones a mi madre, ella no quiso ser tan entrometida.

Gerard suspira y se sienta junto a Frank, apenas unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos.- No hay por qué pedir disculpas, ya te lo he dicho ¿Vale? Ella no lo ha hecho con mala intención.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco estuvo bien que lo hiciera, son cosas personales y no creo que sea correcto, y…

-Escucha –Dice Gerard mientras sujeta con cuidado a Frank por los hombros, sus miradas conectadas y separadas tan sólo por algunos centímetros.- No me importa, si fuese algo que me incomodase y que no me hiciese bien, no lo habría dicho ¿Vale? No me molesta decir que mi madre es prostituta, Frank, porque de eso vivimos y no es como que esté robando dinero, así que me gusta creer que es un trabajo digno. No me avergüenzo de ello, del mismo modo en que no me dio pena decirles a todos que soy gay el día en que recién llegué a Bellemount.

Y de nuevo, Frank no sabe qué decir, y es que hay tantas cosas en su mente revoloteando como esas crueles mariposas en su estómago, pero estos bichos son malos, son diferentes, lastiman de cierto modo. –Gerard yo…

-No tienes que decir nada ¿Está bien? –Dice Gerard mientras su mirada inspecciona el bonito color miel de los ojos de Frank, la forma con la que su iris se dilata cuando se miran, hasta el espesor perfecto en sus pestañas.- Eres la persona más perfecta que he conocido en mi vida.

Dice Gerard sin poder despegar su vista de él, sin poder apartar la mirada cada que a Frank se le va la respiración por una fracción de momento, por la forma de su nariz, de sus cejas, de sus pómulos y el color de sus mejillas. Todo en él es hermoso.

Frank se ríe de una forma en que no le gusta a Gerard.

-No lo creo. –Dice el menor mientras se quita la sudadera y luego la camisa, su cabeza atorándose unos segundos en el agujero de ésta. Y cuando Gerard está a punto de agregar una broma de doble sentido, o simplemente una sonrisa de deseo escondido, sus ojos se detienen sobre las blancas y de diferentes grosores cicatrices, y toda palabra se le va de la boca.- Quisiera estar bien conmigo mismo del mismo modo en que tú lo estás, Gee… pero no lo estoy. –Su torso es delgaducho y está lleno de cicatrices y viejas marcas que Gerard nunca había podido ver, su estómago está marcado con filas tras filas e hileras de rayas blancas, de piel estirada, de piel que alguna vez fue lastimada del mismo modo en que Frank estaba lastimado por dentro.- Todos los días me levanto sintiendo un asco horrible, un temor enfermo por verme al espejo… Todos los malditos días despierto creyendo que soy el humano que más errores ha cometido en el mundo, incluso antes de siquiera nacer.

Y Gerard no puede pensar en la cuenta que había hecho antes acerca de la edad de Alice, ni siquiera puede detenerse a gravarse mentalmente la imagen del cuerpo semidesnudo de Frank, no, no, porque no puede apartar la vista de esas pequeñas líneas. Sólo son marcas.

-Eso no es verdad –Dice Gerard mientras se quita su propia camisa y se acerca a su novio con calma, mirándolo a los ojos.- Tu eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido. –Diciendo esto le hace alzar los brazos para poder enfundarle su propia ropa, y Frank inhala el aroma de Gerard con fuerza una vez está nuevamente vestido.- Eres la personita más hermosa de todas, Frankie. La más hermosa.

Y le besa. Le besa con ternura, con calma, como si el tiempo no existiera, como si el hielo no se estuviera colando por la chimenea, como si no existiesen las “ _pequeñas marcas_ ”, las grandes cicatrices, como si no importase cuándo y a qué edad tu madre te trajo al mundo, como si no importase que ni siquiera conocieses el nombre de tu padre. Como si no fuéramos más que corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo, tocando trozos de piel y compartiendo sonrisas nerviosas, ojos enamorados. Como si estuviésemos en Ningún lugar.

Y Frank se alza de puntitas mientras Gerard se inclina un poco hacia el frente para poder besarle, y los brazos delgaduchos del más chico se envuelven alrededor del cuello del mayor, sujetándolo más cerca. Y Gerard envuelve los propios por la cintura de Frank, atrayéndolo más, como si tuviera miedo de que si lo llegase a soltar, caería.

Y los dos se sujetan como si tuvieran miedo a perderse, como si fuesen las piezas que faltaban en el puzzle, aquellas que no encajaban en el tablero si no estaban juntas; Y Frank huele en sí mismo al perfume que deja Gerard, y la piel desnuda del torso del pelirrojo deja ver el contorno de sus costillas cada que respira pesadamente gracias a los prolongados besos.

Y se besan, y se besan. Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Las manos juguetonas de Gerard bajan hasta la espalda baja del más chico mientras le muerde con cuidado el labio superior, Frank deja escapar un ligero gemido que hace a Gerard soltar una risita. Y el mayor se aleja: Su cabello rojo está alborotado hacia todas partes, y sus labios están hinchados y húmedos gracias a los besos, y su respiración es acelerada gracias al fuerte bombeo de su corazón.

-Eres lo más perfecto que me ha pasado, Frankie.

Y ambos sonríen sujetando sus corazones en las manos. Y Frank se carcajea un poco y niega, y Gerard gira los ojos y murmura un “ _Ven aquí_ ” y Frank lo hace, y por alguna razón ambos terminan acostados en la cama, cubiertos por una manta, tranquilos, latiendo.

La cabeza del pelinegro descansa aún sobre el desnudo pecho de Gerard, el sueño coronando sus pestañas, y murmura: -Tú también eres lo más hermoso de mi vida, Gee.

Y Gerard lo abraza, y no hay nada más. No existe nada aún, pero ambos no pueden dormir incluso después de horas de fingir estarlo, de fingir que no se han quedado despiertos soñando con escribir un futuro, juntos.

Y no se dan cuenta de que ya comenzaron a escribirlo.


	27. Alice-10, Frank-0

Sabe que está despierto porque escucha el canto de alguna ave que no le tiene miedo al frío. Y abre un ojo, y luego el otro. Se intenta mover hacia la derecha porque joder, la espalda le está matando, pero justo cuando logra hacerlo, su mano golpea con algo. Más bien, con la cara de alguien. Más exactamente, con la cara de Frank. Y Gerard se muerde la lengua mientas que su novio deja de abrazarle (razón por la cual estaba tan incómodo) y se gira hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda mientras abraza un conejo de trapo. Después de varios “ _No quiero albóndigas, mamá_ ” y “ _Las aceitunas matan_ ” Frank deja de removerse y Gerard por fin puede exhalar después de haber contenido el aliento todo ese tiempo, a espera de que el menor de ambos diese señales de que no despertaría gracias al golpe.

Gerard chasquea la lengua, su dedo meñique ha quedado en una posición realmente incomoda bajo una de las piernas de Frank, pero ahora si es imposible no sacarlo sin despertarlo. Intenta moviendo despacio, pero Frank se remueve y esto sólo logra cortar la circulación un poco más, y Gerard no quiere que le amputen un dedo. Respira profundo. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. Pero nada, por suerte Frank sigue respirando tranquilamente a costa del sufrimiento del mayor.

Gerard intenta de nuevo moviendo el dedo con cuidado, está torcido y realmente duele, y cuando por fin logra sacarlo un poco, Frank bosteza y se gira hacia Gerard, ahora aplastándole la mano entera.

-Buenos días. –Murmura con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillan y lucen cansados, después de todo, y a pesar del dolor, esa bonita sonrisa también hace sonreír al mayor.

-Buenos días, Frankie, uhm… podrías, porfavor, ¿Levantarte un poco? Estás aplastando mi mano. –Dice mientras el dolor aumenta, y a Frank se le ilumina la cara una vez entiende de qué diablos está hablando su novio, para al minuto siguiente sonrojarse con vergüenza.

-Lo siento.

-Nah, está bien. –Lo que no está bien, es su dedo. -¿Cómo amaneciste? –Pregunta mientras acomoda su peso sobre los codos y la cabeza sobre las palmas de las manos.

-Bastante calientito, a decir verdad. –Responde el menor mientras imita al otro.- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dormiste bien? –Gerard se rasca la nuca y por primera vez en el día, Frank se da cuenta de que el mayor tiene las ojeras tremendamente marcadas bajo los ojos, como pequeñas bolsitas, y su expresión cambia a una de horror.- Oh por Dios, no me digas que ronqué ¿Ronqué, verdad? Oh, demonios.

Gerard levanta una ceja.- Es increíble lo rápido en que pasas de entre el cielo y el infierno. –Pero Frank se sigue disculpando, con palpable vergüenza, y Gerard no sabe si reír, o calmarlo, o sobarse el dedo.

-No roncaste. –Le asegura y Frank de inmediato suelta el aire contenido en sus pulmones.- Pero bueno, digamos que seguramente te soñaste siendo un ninja. Creí que me romperías la décima costilla.

Y de nuevo, a Frank se le va todo el color de la cara mientras comienza a rezar mentalmente por su perdón ante dios (o el demonio) –De verdad lo siento, debí advertirte que…

-Nah, ni lo digas, la última vez también resulté herido pero no me importó, ¿ves? Volví a dormir en tu cama.

Y eso suena tan pero tan de doble sentido para ambos, incluso para Alice, quien en ese momento ha abierto la puerta y ha escuchado quizá algo que no debía escuchar.-Okay, wow, quizá mamá no quería escuchar eso. –Dice mientras sacude las pestañas de forma exagerada, como si estuviera en un shock.

-Es broma.

-No lo creo, Frankie, la verdad es que sí pateas como oveja.

-¡Las ovejas no patean, mamá!

-Pues tú sí, así que vístete y bajen a desayunar. –Dice mientras pone ambas manos sobre sus caderas, y Gerard apenas y puede aguantar las carajadas que burbujean en su garganta.- Gerard, ¿Avisaste de que no llegarías anoche?

Y entonces la cara de Gerard palidece, pero asiente, a lo que Alice le resta importancia y se gira para seguir diciéndole a su hijo de 16 años cómo ella siempre ha de tener la razón, y él no.

Alice-10, Frank-0

-Los espero abajo en 10 minutos. –Los zapatitos de la mujer hacen eco mientras se aleja por el pasillo, tarareando una canción de un tal Luis Miguel del cual Frank nunca ha escuchado en su vida. Gerard se ha retirado hasta quedar frente a la ventana, con el celular en la mano mientras observa el día despertar.

Frank gira los ojos y comienza a buscar por ropa limpia entre sus cajones. –Lo olvidaste, ¿verdad? –Pregunta, y Gerard solo asiente mientras teclea con rapidez. Frank podría asegurar de que le está escribiendo a Mikey, y por la falta de atención que le está poniendo (porque cabe mencionar que se ha quitado la camisa y los pantalones casi frente a él, y Gerard ni se ha dado cuenta) sabe que el menor de los Way quizá no lo tome demasiado bien.- No vayas a voltear.

Y Gerard niega mecánicamente, nuevamente, sin escuchar. Frank bufa y se enfunda una camisa de The Ramones, los mismos jeans de ayer, y un suéter.

Frank se gira cuando escucha a Gerard suspirar. –Mikes, estoy bien… yo, ah uh, dormí en casa de Frank, perdona por no haberte avisado antes. No voy a llegar a desayunar, pero te llevaré galletas o algo rico, uh… mándame un mensaje en cuanto despiertes.

-¿Se va a enojar? –Pregunta Frank una vez Gerard ha dejado el mensaje de vos y guardado el celular en sus bolsillos. Niega y se rasca la nuca.

-¿Te has puesto otro suéter?

Su cara es de extrañeza mezclada con asombro, como si no pudiese creer que sobre el cuerpo de Frank hay un trozo de tela color morado que le resalta genial con el cabello negro y el piercing recién colocado. -¿Suéter? Tengo docenas de ellos, Gerard.

El mayor se rasca la nuca y se ata las agujetas de los converse.- Quiero decir, ¿Y la sudadera? –Y es verdad, en todo este tiempo que le ha visto (Contando los 6 meses anteriores en los que lo siguió de infraganti hasta la cafetería) Frank siempre ha llevado puesta la dichosa sudadera verde, incluso cuando trae puesto el mandil que es parte del uniforme de Café de nieve.

-Uhm, bueno Gerard, supongo que entiendes que la ropa debe ser lavada de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

El mayor de los Way suelta una carcajada y se levanta de la cama una vez el nudo de sus agujetas es perfecto y no amenaza con hacerlo caer de bruces al suelo. –¿De verdad? Wow, mira no lo sabía, traigo esta misma ropa desde hace dos años. –Bromea. – Pero tienes razón, ya apestaba a mucho sudor.

Frank rueda los ojos mientras se calza las vans y se alborota el pelo, como si el almohadazo del lado izquierdo de su cabello no fuera lo suficientemente desastroso.- ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy? Quizá podrías venir a Café de nieve esta noche. –Finge que se está arreglando la posición del piercing, aunque la verdad lo está viendo de reojo a través del espejo.- ¿Te mencioné que ya vendemos sándwiches y cosas saladas?

Gerard niega y se peina los mechones de pelo con los dedos, desenredando.- No creo, Frankie, iré a ver a un profesor hoy. –La imagen de Dallon por razones desconocidas le sigue poniendo incomodo sólo o en presencia de Frank.

-Demonios, olvidaba que no es un sábado normal, hoy se entregan boletas. –Se da un golpecito en la cien y comienza a rebuscar entre las cosas de su mochila.

-¿Crees pasar todas tus materias? –Pregunta el mayor mientras ve cómo Frank vacía todo sobre el suelo, pedazos de goma botan hasta los zapatos de Gerard mientras algunos lápices de colores parecen ser más que trozos de madera. El más chico asiente.

-Pasaré todas, estoy seguro, pero también estoy seguro de que Hate-My-Balls me pondrá una mala calificación. Como un 8 o un 7.

Y Gerard levanta una ceja porque para él lo indispensable es un 6, y sacar arriba de 6 ya es considerado vanidad. -¿Se te ha olvidado? ¿Qué hora es? Las boletas se reparten a las 9.

-Sí, ya sé. –Dice mientras por fin encuentra la que buscaba: El celular. Gerard se encuentra con una bolita de papel a un lado de su zapato, que seguramente rodó cuando Frank vació todo, y la levanta antes de desdoblarla (o como sea eso se llame) y leerla: “ _Maricón_ ” y a Gerard se le revuelven las entrañas en algo que quema, que le arde en la sangre. -¿Quién te ha escrito esto, Frank?

-Maldición. –Murmura el menor una vez gira y mira a lo qué se refiere Gerard, y de todos los santos papelitos que recibió el día que ambos estuvieron en detención, Gerard justamente tuvo que tomar ese.

-No es nada. –Murmura mientras se gira y vuelve a sus cosas: El celular dice que faltan 30 minutos para la hora. –Deberíamos bajar antes de que mi madre nos coma a todos.

-Frankie, ¿Quién te mandó esto? –Repite el mayor, sosteniendo el trozo de papel escrito en letra horrible. El menor de ambos le mira unos segundos antes de volver a sus cosas en el piso (donde están los otros 11 papeles que entre ambos se enviaron y que ha conservado todo este tiempo como buen enamorado que es).- Me lo han mandado el día de la pelea en la cafetería, durante detención. Creo que es la letra de Danny Jones.

Y la mano de Gerard estruja el papel, con fuerza. Ese día estuvo todo el tiempo junto a él, no entiende cómo es que no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido antes, y sí, recuerda que estaban Danny, Jack y Bert, incluso recuerda haber visto a Pete algunos asientos lejos de ellos ¿En qué momento fue que pasó? Y Frank parece poder leer sus pensamientos porque agrega –Fue cuando te levantaste y hablaste con el profesor Hubb.

Gerard frunce el ceño y pasa la lengua por sus labios, sintiéndolos repentinamente muy secos.- Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? –Pregunta Frank con incredulidad.

-Por no haber estado para ti en ese momento. –Las mejillas de Frank se sonrojan y tiene que bajar la mirada, un poco avergonzado y con timidez.

-No es tu culpa ¿Lo sabes? No es tu obligación estar para mi cada segundo de tu vida.

Pero para entonces Gerard ya se ha acercado a Frank lo suficiente, sus miradas apenas separadas por unos centímetros de diferencia entre estaturas. La mano de Gerard acuna el costado la mejilla izquierda de Frank, y el menor por inercia recarga su rostro. Los labios de Gerard lucen tan rojos y luminosos, justo igual que sus cabellos.

-Quizá no lo sea, pero debí estar ahí para ti cuando pasó esto –Dice mientras estruja aún más el papel.- y esto –Sus labios toman por sorpresa a Frank mientras se presionan sobre su cuello, ahí donde la cicatriz de la quemadura sigue ardiendo, gritando en vos baja, y el chico la besa con ternura, como si quisiese eliminarla por completo con sus labios. Frank suspira. –Y hubiera querido también estar ahí el día de ayer. –Sus besos bajan por su cuello, despacio, arrancándole la respiración a Frank mientras sus labios se presionan contra las marcas que le ha dejado Bert la tarde pasada. Frank gime en un intento por dejar de sentir esa opresión de tristeza en su pecho.

-Lo que verdaderamente me importa, Gee, es que estás ahora a mi lado, aquí, conmigo. –Gerard sonríe aún con su rostro metido en el cuello del más chico, su respiración calmada sólo hace que Frank se sienta aún más cómodo.

Y Gerard por algún motivo se siente orgulloso, hincha el pecho y cierra los ojos, porque no entiende cómo alguien como él, alguien tan jodido y raro como él, consiguió a Frank Iero, y es que no hace muchas semanas aún lo seguía hasta la cafetería como todo un acosador, tan sólo para poder verlo y para luego poder dibujar sus rasgos y facciones sobre un lienzo que sigue siendo trabajado en su habitación, y de verdad no entiende, cómo rayos es que Frank se siente protegido a su lado, si Gerard nunca ha podido proteger ni siquiera a su pobre hermano menor.

Pero ahí están ambos, unidos en un abrazo que se siente completamente correcto, real y perfecto. Como soñando.

Todo, claro, hasta que Alice grita desde abajo con su vocecita enfadada de “ _Les voy a cachetear los 4 cachetes a cada uno, como no vengan_ ” -¡Si no bajan ahora, les voy a meter los panqueques con un tubo!

-¿Panqueques? –Pregunta Gerard, y Frank sonríe.


	28. A las 5

Las calles están recubiertas por el hielo invernal del mismo modo en que las esferas que cuelgan de los árboles de la señora Lambert se llenan en kilos de escarcha y nieve todas las noches _. La vieja Sally_ ruge conforme va pasando sobre montículos de nieve que los vecinos insensatos han puesto a mitad del camino después de barrer sus entradas.

-Quizá no fue buena idea venir en la camioneta, mamá.

-Cállate, Frank, o los echaré a ti y a tu trasero fuera a que se congelen.

Alice tiene el ceño fruncido y la lengua asomándose por entre sus labios, con concentración y determinación a no dañar el motor de su vieja camioneta, porque para Alice “ _La vieja Sally_ ” es su bebé, el tesoro del hogar. Aunque para Frank sólo es un montón de chatarra que va a máximo 30 km/hr.

-Pero enserio, mamá, ya habríamos llegado si nos hubieses dejado venir a pie. –Alice rechina los dientes esperando que su único hijo tome el mensaje y cierre la boca, pero al parecer Frank está en modo “ _Molesta-Recalca-Te-Lo-Dije-Mamá_ ” –Además las banquetas no están tan llenas de nieve como el camino, Gerard y yo no habríamos tenido problema en no resbalar, mamá.

Las manos de su madre aprietan con fuerza el volante mientras intenta esquivar una gran pila de nieve que algún buen vecino –idiota- ha dejado así porque sí frente a su casa.

-¿Escuchas una mosquita chillar cerca de tu oído, Gerard? –Dice Alice sin despegar la vista del camino.- ¿Podrías darle un golpe para que se calle?

Y sus ojitos verdes se asoman por el retrovisor mientras Frank abre la boca para protestar, pero Alice le da una miradita en la cual se lee una orden para Gerard, y Gerard termina dándole un golpe a Frank como Alice ordena a través del espejo. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

-¡Hey! –El menor se soba el lado izquierdo de su cráneo que ha sido agredido y fulmina con la mirada al mayor, su supuesto novio. Maldito.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpa Gerard entre risas.

Frank se remueve en su asiento incomodo cuando ve por onceava vez la hora en el reloj, son las 8:45 y se supone deberían estar ahí a las 8:30, pero sabiendo qué tan salvaje se pone todo en los días de entrega de boleta, debieron haber acampado una noche antes. –Mamá, enserio, insistir en traernos fue un gesto bonito pero…

-Bájate de mi auto. –Alice para a la vieja Sally (quien por cierto iba a unos preciosos y veloces 10km/hr) en el medio de la calle. Todo se queda en silencio y Gerard mira a Frank con los ojos muy abiertos, cómo preguntándole sí habla enserio. Frank traga saliva.

-Pero mamá…

-Frank, fuera de mi auto. –Las manos de Alice están clavadas en el volante con fuerza, seguramente dejando marcas en el. –Llevaré a Gerard, porque él no es un quejumbroso y sí aprecia mis esfuerzos. –Y Gerard no dice nada porque definitivamente no quiere a su suegra enojada (Porque ¿Quién quiere hacer enojar a una suegra?) así que le dedica una sonrisa nerviosa a su novio, quien le dedica una miradita de “ _Te voy a castrar_ ” antes de tomar su mochila y abrir la puerta del auto. –Y como me traigas calificaciones abajo de 8, Frank, reconsideraré el por qué no accedí a que te hicieran la circuncisión.

-¿Qué?

Pero para ese entonces Alice ya ha arrancado y Gerard ha tenido que cerrar la puerta para no salir volando fuera de esta, y Frank se ha quedado en el centro de la calle con mochila en mano y una cara de no entender un carajo. Alice mira por el retrovisor al novio de su hijo.

-Realmente es una lástima.

-¿Qué cosa, disculpe? –Pregunta Gerard con un poco de miedo mientras se encoge en su asiento, intimidado.

-Que seas un hombre. –Dice ella con total tranquilidad.- Bueno, no tengo nada con que ustedes 2 chicos sean homosexuales, pero con la carita que tienes habrían hecho un hermoso bebé, si fueses mujer, me refiero.

Y Gerard se queda pálido deseando que se lo trague el asiento. Benditas y alabadas sean las suegras.

…

Cuando por fin arriban al colegio, Gerard no tarda ni un segundo en ponerse la mochila al hombro y saltar fuera de la camioneta, no sin antes despedirse animosamente de Alice, y ella, dedicándole una sonrisa como si su conversación pasada hubiese sido la cosa más normal y cotidiana del mundo, también se despide de él invitándolo luego a cenar.

En cuanto los converse del pelirrojo se hunden en la nieve, lo primero que hace su cerebro es pensar si Frank habrá llegado ya o si una avalancha lo ha aplastado a medio camino, y se sacude los pensamientos del cerebro como las aves se sacuden el frío de las plumas.

La preparatorio de Bellemount es un edificio grande de dos pisos, con bastante contraste teniendo en cuenta lo pequeño que es el pueblo, pero aun así éste está rebosante de adolescentes esperando en fila, como penitenciarios, a que les entreguen sus boletas de calificaciones.

-¡Hey, Gerard! –Se trata de Brendon, quien está con Bob y Mikey casi en la 3/5 partes de la gran cola, cada uno con un cuaderno y un lápiz fuera listos por si tienen que anotar algo de importancia una vez llegue su turno. El pelirrojo se acerca a ellos y busca con la mirada a Frank, maldiciéndose por no haberlo esperado antes de entrar.

De inmediato nota que Bob está tan nervioso como un puto chihuahua, temblando, temblando, y temblando, murmurando bajitos “-Estoy muerto, estoy muerto, mi madre colgará mis intestinos como banderas” mientras sus dientes castañean y su cuerpo se mece de enfrente a atrás, casi como un ataque de pánico de los que Gerard conoce bastante.

Sus ojos se posan en Mikey y recuerda que prometió que le llevaría galletas y no le ha traído nada, pero cuando intenta pedirle disculpas con la mirada, se da cuenta de que su hermano menor ni siquiera lo mira. No importa cuánto insista en ponerse frente a él, Mikey simplemente finge que no está ahí.

-Mikes ¿Qué sucede? –El más chico levanta la vista y tiene los ojos rojos y los labios fuertemente apretados, pero no dice nada, su mirada lo dice todo. Está enojado, triste y un montón de cosas que ni siquiera él puede entender. Pero Gerard sí entiende, por más que quisiera que no.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –Las palabras de Mikey salen como rotas a pesar de sus intentos por ocultar sus sentimientos. Gerard suspira e intenta abrazarlo, pero su hermano retrocede. Bob y Brendon al darse cuenta de la situación intentan darles espacio e intimidad.

-Mikey, estuve con Frank; te lo dije, te envié un mensaje.

-Claro, esta mañana, después de que toda la noche estuve muerto de preocupación de que no llegaras, Gee, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Necesito que me avises que no llegarás a casa, para que yo no piense mil y un cosas que pudieron haberte pasado y…

-Vamos, Mikes, ¿Qué podría pasarme en este muerto pueblo? No estamos en New Jersey, aquí todo está a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Incluso la muerte, Gerard, sólo quiero saber que mi hermano está bien ¿Te cuesta tanto un puto mensaje?

Pero Gerard se comienza a impacientar y ve pasar a Frank con cara de pocos amigos y con el gorro y las botas cubiertas en nieve, y definitivamente no es un buen momento como para escuchar los sermones de su hermano. –Escucha, Mikey, ya soy mayor y sé lo que hago y lo que no, no tienes por qué preocuparte y yo no tengo por qué avisarte a dónde demonios estoy cuando no estoy contigo, ¿vale? Suficiente tengo con que vivamos en la misma casa, ahora si me disculpas…

-Idiota. –Las palabras escurren de su boca justo antes de que Gerard se vaya, y el mayor de los dos aprieta los puños con fuerza y le dedica una mirada de advertencia antes de alejarse a buen paso de él.

Mikey se cruza de brazos y se gira hacia la pared, evitando así que los demás puedan ver las lágrimas que se acunan al final de sus ojos. ¿Es que Gerard no puede entenderlo? ¿Enserio no puede ni siquiera intentar comprender? Que su hermano por más años que tenga sigue siendo su hermano menor y lo necesita, que aún lo necesita después de todos estos años, que aún tiene miedo de que Gerard no llegue a casa una noche y haya posibilidades de que no vuelva nunca. Porque si Gerard no lo sabe, Mikey aún lo recuerda, recuerda ese miedo que sintió cuando su hermano no regresó un día después de las clases hace 8 meses.

Cuando sus ojos olivas por fin encuentran la menuda figura de Frank, Gerard puede asegurar lo difícil que resulta encontrarlo después de haberse acostumbrado a verlo siempre vestido con la sudadera de color verde. Frank está hablando con quienes parecen ser Patrick y Pete, aunque también hay otra persona que resulta ser un profesor, o algo así. Cuando al fin llega a ellos, el otro hombre se ha ido. -¿Por qué no se han metido a la fila con los otros? –Pregunta Gerard señalando a Brendon y a Bob, Brendon moviendo rápidamente los brazos en el aire, arriba de su cabeza, mientras Bob seguramente le cuenta sobre algún comic. Frank sigue luciendo enojado.

-Ah, nosotros ya tenemos nuestras boletas –Dice Patrick mientras mueve la hojita color crema en el aire, Pete también trae la suya bajo el brazo, y deduce que con “nosotros” Patrick se refiere tan sólo a él y a su novio.

-Me hizo levantarme a las 5 de la mañana. –Se queja Pete.- a las 5…

-¿Y qué están esperando ahora? –Dice Gerard. Frank le mira con las cejas casi unidas por completo, cruzado de brazos, como si fuese culpa suya de que su madre lo haya echado a la calle en medio de la nieve. Gerard le dedica un intento de sonrisa que no le sale, más bien es una sonrisa torcida de las que tanto usa.

-Estamos… bueno, estoy –El rubio se corrige mientras se acomoda los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.- esperando a Spencer, la noche pasada se quedó despierto después de que la gata diera a luz y…

-Espera, ¿la gata dio a luz? –Preguntan Gerard y Frank al mismo tiempo. Patrick asiente.

-Sí, pero bueno, el punto es que cuando amaneció…

-¡Ni siquiera había amanecido, Patrick, eran las 5! ¡Las 5! –Pete se hala del pelo, notoriamente alterado por haber sido despertado tan temprano; tiene las ojeras marcadas en su piel morena. El rubio suelta el aire por la boca y se concentra en terminar la oración.

-El punto es que cuando despertamos, Spencer no estaba ahí. Ni siquiera la madre de Pete sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Por qué habría de saber la madre de Pete dónde está Spencer?

-Ese no es el punto, sino, más bien, no sabemos nada de él y creemos que pudo haber huido con algún circo, o no sé, viniendo de Spencer se puede esperar cualquier cosa… Y no contesta mis mensajes.

-¿Y para qué es tan importante localizarlo? –Pregunta Gerard mientras levanta una ceja, divertido pero confundido.

-Bueno, porque seguro se le ha olvidado que hoy se entregan las boletas y…

Pero en ese momento Patrick se calla, Pete alza los ojos, y Gerard y Frank se voltean para ver la razón del por qué se ha callado tan repentinamente, pero se encuentran con la figurita de Spencer y la de otro chico a su lado, un muchacho de ojos castaños delineados y una sonrisa bonita que jamás habían visto (Bueno, que Gerard y Patrick jamás habían visto.), viniendo hacia ellos.

Porque cuando Spencer se acerca con él, todos pueden apreciar con mayor claridad los rasgos del otro chico alto y de aspecto delgaducho.

Y Frank se queda estático. Y los labios de Pete se contraen en una línea antes de soltar un despectivo “ _Ryan_ ” que intenta ser un saludo, pero que más bien suena como una despedida.

El nombrado sonríe.


	29. Él es Ryan Ross

Frank no puede quitarle los ojos de encima al recién llegado porque algo en su cerebro hace _click_ , reconociéndolo, y de inmediato algo también parece enchufarse en Ryan porque sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa se amplía, terminando por recorrer los pocos pasos que le alejaban de los demás.

-Hey –Su vos es rasposa pero no muy gruesa, combinando a la perfección con su aspecto; Tiene el cabello castaño echado hacia un lado en un flequillo que le da, sinceramente, un aspecto de emo, además de que el contorno de sus ojos está ligeramente delineado como ya he mencionado antes, y es, sí, bastante alto, como Spencer.

Los labios de Pete forman una línea delgada y recta mientras acerca por la cintura a Patrick, pegándolo más a su cuerpo. -¿Ha dónde has ido, Spence? Creí que vendríamos los 3 a recoger las boletas…

-Creo que no es necesario preguntar a dónde fue, Patrick. –Los ojos de Wentz no se separan por nada de los del recién llegado, ni siquiera cuando Ryan ni le voltea a ver.

-Quizá eso fue mi culpa. –Ryan usa un pantalón negro de pana que se le ajusta bastante a las piernas y una camisa oscura de estampado de flores que sinceramente Gerard piensa que se le ve ridícula, y por alguna razón éste también pega a su novio a su cuerpo. –Le he mandado un mensaje a Spence diciendo que vendría de visita al pueblo, él sólo se ha ofrecido a ir por mí.

-Ustedes fueron quienes querían conocerlo –Spencer tiene una sonrisa y el flequillo acomodado hacia el mismo lado que Ryan. –Bueno, él es Ryan.

-Nosotros no preguntamos por quién era. –Gerard tiene las cejas unidas, por alguna razón no le agrada mucho el hecho de que Frank no deje de ver al chico extraño. –Ese fue Brendon.

Spencer chasquea la lengua. –En realidad no lo traje por ustedes, idiotas, Ryan vino a visitarme a mí.

El nombrado parece no prestarles atención o no darles importancia una vez sus ojos se fijan sobre la figurilla de Frank. Le inspecciona de arriba abajo con una mueca de concentración que sólo logra que Frank se ponga nervioso, y al estar nervioso se remueve sobre su lugar haciendo que Gerard lo note y lo apriete más a su lado.

-Disculpa ¿Te conozco de algún lado? –Las mejillas de Frank se colorean pero asiente, tímido, y Ryan chasquea la lengua y deja salir una sonrisa una vez descubre de dónde demonios ha visto al bajito que se le hace tan familiar. -¡Frankie! Tú eres Frank, ¿cierto? ¡Mi único amigo en el jardín de niños! –Por alguna razón la emoción de Ryan hace que Frank asienta con mayor fuerza al igual que su sonrisa se extiende por sus labios de la misma manera, emocionado de que el chico se acuerde de él. –Diablos ¿Cómo estás? Hace años que no nos vemos, desde esa vez de las tijeras.

-¿Tijeras? –Patrick no parece notar la forma con la que Pete se tensa cuando él se aleja de su agarre y se acerca más a Ryan y Spencer.

-Oh sí, los niñitos en el jardín de niños también pueden ser peligrosos si te odian por ser tímido, ¿Sabes?, y más si tienen tijeritas de esas sin filo a la mano…

-¿Qué puto daño te podrían hacer unas putas tijeras para niños? –Pregunta Pete con el mismo tono que indica que ni quiere a Ryan aquí, ni a Patrick estando cerca de él; Pero se retracta una vez el más alto levanta una ceja como diciendo “ _Me estás jodiendo_ ” y se alza el pelo del flequillo para dejar a la vista una cicatriz bastante visible por la sien izquierda.

-Demonios, no se te ha borrado. –Dice Frank, quien se ha acercado lo suficiente para, mientras se para de puntitas, tocar con la yema de sus dedos la vieja marca. Ryan se ríe.

-Apuesto que aún tienes la tuya en la pierna ¿He?

Frank asiente y Gerard levanta una ceja, su sistema ardiendo en celos mientras se pregunta mentalmente “ _¿De qué puta cicatriz en la pierna están hablando?”_

-Vale, suficiente. ¿No tenemos que ir a recoger unas boletas? –Gerard también da un paso y se acerca a Frank para jalarlo por el brazo y regresarlo a su lado. Frank le mira enfadado y se suelta de él mientras se soba, quizá el pelirrojo le ha causado daño sin pensarlo.

Spencer observa el gesto de Gerard y por supuesto que no se muerde la lengua al decir: -¿Y tú no tienes que ir a ver a Dallon Weekes?

Y Gerard se queda helado y fulmina con la mirada a Spencer; Frank está lo suficientemente enojado como para no entender la indirecta, pero claro que Pete la capta. –Bien, Gerard tiene razón, deberían aprovechar que los otros siguen formados y que ya casi les toca para ir a meterse a la fila con ellos.

Todos voltean a ver a donde Brendon agita las manos en el aire, como gesticulando para poner más énfasis a lo qué sea que les está diciendo a Mikey y a Bob.

-Sí, creo que es buena idea. –Frank fulmina con los ojos a su novio dándole a entender que sigue enojado por lo de en la mañana, y que los jaloneos de hace un minuto tampoco ayudaron en mucho. Gerard levanta los brazos en el aire como rindiéndose.

No realmente.

-Los acompaño. –Ryan se une a Spencer y a Frank, quienes sin decir nada más se encaminan a con los otros. Brendon allá enfrente sigue alzando los brazos como si fingiera ser un dinosaurio.

-Yo voy con ellos. –Patrick se levanta de puntitas para tomar por sorpresa a Pete y dejarle un ligero beso en los labios antes de seguir a los otros.

Gerard y Pete se miran, ambos bastante serios y con los puños formados compartiendo una mirada que promete patearle el trasero a Ryan Ross en un futuro no muy lejano.

…

-¡Chicos! –Bob es el primero en saludar a los recién llegados; Mikey se gira para saludarlos pero su sonrisa se convierte más en una mueca de pregunta cuando ve a Ryan, y Brendon sigue muy emocionado contando cómo su vecina lo persiguió con la escoba cuando era chiquito por haberse puesto sus grandes calzones sobre el rostro, en forma de mascara.

-¡Juro que pudieron haberme llegado hasta las piernas! –Mikey le pega un golpe en el hombro para que deje de estar de idiota y voltee a ver a quiénes llegaron. -¿Por qué putas hiciste eso, 4 ojos?

Pero cuando Brendon capta que debe darse la vuelta y sus ojos se encuentran con Ryan, quien sonríe bastante divertido, la sangre se le va de la cara.

-Hey, Brendon. –Dice Patrick mientras se aguanta una carcajada.- Él es Ryan Ross.

…

-¡Hey, Gerard! Hola, ¿cómo estás? –La oficina del profesor Weekes está totalmente ordenada, hay papeles en pila sobre la mesa y un cesto de basura lleno casi hasta el borde. Y por más vergonzoso que suene, Gerard conoce de memoria la ubicación de la oficina porque bueno… Ha seguido a Dallon algunas veces del mismo modo en que ha seguido a Frank a la cafetería durante seis meses. Gerard traga saliva y toma asiento frente a él.

-Buenos días, profesor, estoy bien, gracias.

-Enserio, Gerard, sólo llámame Dallon. –El profesor tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cierra la laptop y la deja a un lado mientras se centra con totalidad en su alumno. –No pareces estar muy bien, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Y es cierto, las cejas de Gerard no se han separado ni un minuto desde que Frank lo dejó ahí mientras él se iba con el chico raro (quién resultó ser, también, el viejo y único amigo de Frank en la infancia) y Gerard realmente no se siente bien al respecto. –Son cosas sin importancia, pro… Dallon.

El mayor suspira y le sonríe con empatía. –Si te puedo ayudar en algo, porfavor dime, Gerard…

-No se preocupe. –El pelirrojo sonríe y se relaja en el asiento tratando de concentrarse en lo que viene a hacer y no en su pequeño y malhumorado novio. –Me gustaría escuchar el resto de su propuesta.

Dallon sigue los pasos de Gerard y también se relaja en su silla, del mismo modo en que los alumnos casi terminan acostados sobre el respaldo de sus pupitres. Weekes chasquea la lengua. –Como te había dicho, se trata sobre hacer un pequeño libro a base de dibujos acerca de la traducción y la transcripción del ADN, ¿Sabes de que hablo, no?

Y Gerard nerviosamente dice un “ _Sí_ ” que más bien suena como pregunta, porque demonios, _¿Qué mierda se traduce en un puto ADN?_ O más importante _¿Qué demonios es ADN?_

-Excelente. –Dallon parece estar contento de que su alumno recuerde sus clases de biología celular del semestre pasado. –Sería que vinieras algunos días a la semana, durante estas dos primeras semanas de vacaciones. No es muy difícil, seguramente podrías terminarlo en dos días.

Gerard se ríe. –Si usted lo dice…

-Lo digo y te lo aseguro. –Dallon abre un cajón en su escritorio y saca un plato de plástico con taquitos que por alguna razón, humean y siguen calientitos. -¿Gustas?

Por supuesto que el estómago de Gerard ruge con fuerza a pesar de que hace tan sólo una hora Alice le haya llenado el estómago con donas y la ensalada de manzana que hizo la noche pasada, pero bueno, Gerard siempre tiene hambre. –Sí, gracias.

Los tacos saben a cielo como toda la comida mexicana.

-¿Entonces qué dices? –Gerard le da otra mordida a los tacos, que pican como el demonio a pesar de que cualquier mexicano podría asegurar que ese guacamole es puro aguacate molido. Asiente.

-Me fascina la idea, y si me asegura que solo serán dos tardes, es aún mejor.

Dallon amplía su sonrisa. -¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? También está la posibilidad de que lo hagas en tu casa, aunque si vienes aquí te invitaré de comer. –Dallon se ríe y Gerard lo piensa mientras sonríe, la risa del profesor es melodiosa. Sacude la cabeza recordando a su novio; suspira.

-Creo que me quedaría mejor si lo hago en casa, en mi tiempo libre. –Y no es mentira, pero más que nada lo dice porque la mayor parte de él se siente mal de sólo estar hablando con el profesor del que tiene un crush, por Frank. Dallon asiente.

-De cualquier manera te daré mi número por si necesitas algo, yo sé que la traducción y  transcripción de ADN se llega a confundir muy fácil con la traducción y transcripción del ARN.

_¿Qué?_

-Oh sí, no hay problema. –Dallon sonríe y comienza a escribirle a Gerard en un papel su número de celular.

…

Una vez fuera sus ojos se mueven con velocidad hasta que distingue el cabello rubio de Bob y Patrick. Todos están sentados en una de las mesas que están fuera del instituto, a pesar de la nieve, y parecen estar hablando animadamente. Todos a excepción de sí, adivinaron, Pete.

Gerard se acerca y mueve su mano en forma de saludo, y todos lo saludan a excepción de Mikey quien se gira hacia otro lado, y las cejas de Frank vuelven a unirse; Gerard se siente pequeño e indeseado hasta que Pete le palmea la espalda y le entrega su boleta.

-Felicidades, estás fuera del sistema. –Y Gerard mira su boleta, todas sus materias tienen una calificación aprobatoria y a cubierto todos sus créditos, también hay una inscripción al final en donde se lee “Alumnos por graduarse deben acudir a Control Escolar en los días….” Y Gerard suspira.

-¿Te vas a graduar? –La vos de Ryan lo toma por sorpresa, pero gracias a esa sensación de vacío en su pecho Gerard no puede concentrarse en odiar al chico nuevo. Asiente. –Wow, vaya, felicidades ¿Y qué estudiarás?

Gerard mira a Frank, y Frank lo mira a él. El mayor suspira. –Estudiaré en Bellas Artes.

Mikey también le está mirando, pero en cuanto pronuncia eso, tanto él como Frank apartan la vista. Por primera vez Gerard siente sus palabras de verdad, como una decisión tomada, y es  también la primera vez que las palabras le pesan con toda su alma.

-Pero eso está en la capital…

-Lo sé.

Ryan se lame los labios y se gira hacía Pete. -¿Y tú?

-Yo no me graduó hasta el próximo semestre. –Dice despectivo. –Un profesor tiene muchas ganas de verme durante 6 meses más.

 Y todos se ríen en cuanto piensan en Hate-My-Balls teniendo que soportar las bromas y las caras largas de Pete. Pobre hombre, no sabe en lo que se ha metido.

-Vale, Ryan, ¿Te gustaría ir por un café? Conozco una cafetería donde sirven un delicioso Café con chocolate. –Frank parece emocionado por la presencia de su viejo amigo, tiene ese brillito en sus ojos y esa sonrisita en sus labios que tanto le gustan a Gerard, y es cuando Gerard se rinde, y suspirando se acerca a Frank para pasarle la mano por la cintura tiernamente.

-Y dicen que el mesero que atiende ahí es muy guapo. –Frank también lo abraza por la cintura, arrepegando su cuerpecito a Gerard en busca de calor.

-Es la segunda vez que lo dices… -Murmura el más chico en el oído de su novio.

-¿Sí? –Dice Ryan ignorando la dulce escena. –Entonces ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Me muero por tomar algún puto líquido caliente, hace mucho frío.

Y Pete podría hacer muchas bromas sobre líquidos calientes y Ryan Ross.


	30. Locos amantes de los gatos

La campanita de Café de nieve les da la bienvenida, y una vez dentro el aroma a azúcar y canela se les cuela por la nariz haciendo que instintivamente inhalen con mayor fuerza, deseando que el rico aroma entre en mayor cantidad.

El ambiente es cálido y hay pocas personas leyendo el periódico y bebiendo bebidas calientes, quizá porque aún es muy temprano, pero eso no quita que una mesera con una charola bastante llena de pan salga de la cocina sosteniéndose apenas y tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

-Bienvenidos a Café de nieve, enseguida los… ¡Frank! Qué bueno que estas aquí, anda y atiende a tus amiguitos, corre, corre.

-Ah, sí, yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. –Dice el menor mientras saca de una de las bolsas de su mochila el clásico delantal rojo con el logo del café.

-Hola, Molly. –Saluda Gerard quien sigue parado a un lado de Frank, a pesar de que los otros ya se han tomado sus respectivos lugares en la misma mesa de siempre, a un lado del pingüino resbalón.

-Hola, cabeza teñida ¿Cómo estás?, ay que bueno, ahorita regreso, ya te atiende Frank.

Y así como así Molly desaparece para ir a mostrarle los panes a uno de los clientes, dejado a Gerard con la pregunta en la boca.

-¿Cómo me ha dicho?

-Y ese es tan sólo uno de los 10 apodos que te ha puesto. –Contesta su novio mientras se acomoda el gorrito rojo sobre su negra cabellera.

-¿Qué?

-También eres el chico rojo, el teñido, la marmota, rojito, hombre-fosforo…

-No, enserio espera, ¿Qué?

-La marmota en realidad te lo puso Jared. –Frank entra a la cocina en busca de su cuadernito de órdenes, la pluma y los menús. –Ah, hola Jared.

-¡Frankie! –El mayor está hirviendo el agua y sacando unos pastelitos del horno, todo mientras bate un poco de huevo con azúcar. –Hey, hola Gerard.

El nombrado levanta una mano en forma de saludo pero se le queda mirando con una ceja arriba. -¿Por qué “La marmota”? –Lo dice de forma tan seria que toma por sorpresa al mayor, pero Jared se las arregla para no soltar el bowl con la deliciosa mezcla.

-Ah… ¿Cosas? –Una risita nerviosa se le escapa ante la mirada acusadora del pelirrojo; Jared exhala. –Vale, fue una venganza después de la cuarta vez que llamaste preguntando por una pizza; Gerard, te juro que yo no soy el de las pizzas.

Gerard suelta una carcajada y mueve la mano despectivamente murmurando un “ _Vale, está saldado_ ” mientras sigue a Frank de regreso a afuera, a tomar las ordenes de sus amigos. –Frankie, ¿es que acaso tu nunca descansas o algo?

El menor se ríe y niega. –Una vez mis pies tocan Café de nieve, estoy condenado, soy como su esclavo ¿Lo ves? Molly es la bruja mayor y Jared el dragón malvado. Justo como en Calabozos y dragones.

Gerard levanta una ceja. –Pensé que no sabías jugar ese juego.

Frank suelta una carcajada mientras se sube los pantalones porque ¡Demonios, le quedan grandes! Y niega. –Nah, ni idea de cómo se juega eso, Pat me ha intentado enseñar unas miles de veces…

-¿Enseñar qué cosa? –Frank tuerce los labios y levanta una ceja en cuanto se fija en que todos sus amigos tienen un pan en las manos (o en la boca) y que alguien (quien sea que les haya atendido) les ha dejado una carta por si quieren ordenar algo más.

-Molly… -Frank murmura mientras suspira y se deja caer en una de las cillas vacías, dejando los menús en pila sobre el otro que la chica castaña ha dejado después de tomar las órdenes. Mujeres ¿Quién las entiende? Frank no.

-¿Patrick te enseñó a Molly? –Pregunta Ryan mientras le da una mordida a un cuernito relleno de chocolate.

-No, a jugar un ridículo juego que algunos aquí presentes gustan jugar. –Dice Gerard intentando sacarle al menos una protesta a su hermano, pero Mikey sigue sin prestarle atención. Gerard se gana un “ _Hey_ ” de parte de Brendon, pero nada más, y termina por sentarse a un lado de Frank. -¿Ya han ordenado?

-Sip, te pedimos un café cargado sin leche –La sonrisita de Brendon es como la que alguien pone cuando espera un cumplido, o un genial ultra agradecimiento; Pero lo único que obtiene es una mueca por parte de Frank y de Gerard.

-Descuida, iré a que te lo cambien. –Frank se levanta pero rápidamente es sujetado por la manga del extraño atuendo sin-sudadera-verde y es regresado a su lugar.

-Nah, no importa, cargado y sin leche está… bien.

Frank le mira dudoso, levantando una ceja pero la sonrisa que Gerard le dedica es suficiente para mantenerlo en su sitio, cómodo, y definitivamente no se quiere mover de ahí porque seguramente de hacerlo Molly lo obligaría a limpiar las mesas, lavar los platos, y matar las cucarachas voladoras e invisibles que no tienen, pero que Jared insiste en que sí sólo por asustarla.

-Así que Ryan, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas un poco de ti? –Esta vez se trata de Patrick quien pregunta mientras se acomoda las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, con esa bonita sonrisita que tanto le gusta a Pete. Pero que le está dando a Ryan. No a Pete.

La sangre del moreno probablemente esté hirviendo justo como el agua para el puto café cargado sin puta leche para Gerard.

La sonrisa de Ross está un poco desviada a la derecha, de una forma jodidamente sexy. -¿Qué cosa quieren saber?

-¿A dónde se mudaron? Desde que te no regresaste supe que te habías mudado, pero nada más. –Los ojos de Frank están clavados sobre los de Ryan, y Ryan le sonríe mientras recuerda su infancia.

-Bueno, mis padres no estaban en sus mejores términos cuando sucedió, y definitivamente que su único hijo fuera apuñalado con un par de tijeritas sin filo no fue la más heroica forma de terminar por hacerlos estallar, supongo. –Se lame los labios mientras se mira las manos, recordando. –Mi padre había estado todo el día fuera y mi madre fue quién tuvo que ir por mí al kínder, y ya sabes, llevarme a que me suturaran porque definitivamente perforarte una arteria no es algo que se catalogue como “No peligroso” demonios, parecía que se me salía el infierno por ahí… como sea, cuando mi padre llegó mi madre le gritó como nunca y ambos se gritaron hasta de qué formas iban a morirse, mientras yo estaba sentado en mi cama abrazando un puto pato hecho con calcetines porque sí, era el único juguete que tenía. ¿Qué más te digo? Mi padre se largó esa noche y a la mañana siguiente mi madre y yo estábamos en camino a Cold Lake para quedarnos a vivir dos temporadas con mi tía Petunia.

-Wow, que trágico. –Murmura Pete recargado como si se estuviera quedando dormido gracias a la historia. Ryan levanta una ceja y Patrick le pega un codazo directo a las costillas a su novio, por ser un grosero.

-Bueno, si lo quieres ver así. –Dice mientras pellizca el pan y lo poco que recogen sus uñas se lo lleva a la boca. –Pero después de eso todo ha ido bien, me mudé con un amigo a un departamento y trabajo en las tardes en una tienda de música vendiendo CDs y dando clases de guitarra.

-¿Tocas? –Para ese entonces todo el mundo se había olvidado de la presencia de Brendon (del mismo modo en que nadie se da cuenta de que Bob existe), pero en cuanto las miradas se posan sobre el primero, Brendon tiene unos ojitos de adoración, brillantes y todo, que no le aparta de encima a Ryan. El mayor se ríe.

-Sí, y también canto y tengo una banda. –Frank se muerde los labios porque demonios, Ryan ha mencionado el viejo peluche que solía ser amigo de su propio juguete, el conejo de trapo, y también se le hace de lo más cool su trabajo y el hecho de que toque y cante, y sí, Ryan definitivamente es genial.

-Sería genial si nos enseñaras algún día cómo se hace… a tocar, me refiero… la guitarra, también me refiero. –Todos miran a Bob con una extraña mueca mientras el rubio se rasca la nuca y se encoje de hombros como diciendo _“¿Qué?”_ aunque bueno, hablando de Bob hay que especificar de qué tipo de huevos viene la mayonesa.

Ryan se ríe a carcajadas y Brendon le sigue, también. –Me encantaría, claro ¿por qué no?

Pete gira los ojos y le pasa el brazo por detrás del respaldo a Patrick, como abrazándolo, sin siquiera darse cuenta. -¿No creen que ya se han tardado mucho con los cafés? Tengo una gata que alimentar porque ella tiene un montón de gatitos que amantar.

-¿Gatitos? –Preguntan Brendon y Ryan, al mismo tiempo.

-Pumpkin parió anoche. –Dice Spencer con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que los otros sueltan un “ _Ohh_ ” y se voltean a ver, compartiendo una ligera y sencilla mirada de “ _Locos amantes de los gatos_ ”

-Iré a ver qué ha pasado con nuestras órdenes. –Frank se levanta, y del mismo modo hace Gerard para seguirlo hasta la cocina.

Una vez abren la puerta y dan un paso dentro, se encuentran con que Jared está amarrado a su siempre y personal silla (alias “ _La siempre y personal silla de Jared_ ”) con el trapo con el que se limpian las mesas metido en la boca, y con Molly apuntándolo con un tenedor.

-Oh, Frank y chico rojo. –Dice ella con nerviosismo mientras guarda el cubierto detrás de su espalda. –Sólo estamos jugando…

-Sí, como sea. –Dice Frank ignorando los mudos gritos de Jared para ser liberado. -¿Y nuestras ordenes?

Molly hace una sonrisita de “ _Je, las he olvidado, pero mira, sé hacer malabares_ ” y Frank bufa mientras va y termina por servir los cafés y agregarles la canela, el azúcar y los malvaviscos.

-¿Debería…? –Pregunta Gerard mientras señala a Jared, refiriéndose a sí debería liberarlo, pero Molly niega.

-Nope.

-Vale. –Gerard le dedica una sonrisita de disculpas al chico atado a la silla, porque demonios, no quiere meterse con Molly y su tenedor.

-¿Me ayudas? –Pregunta Frank mientras acomoda en dos charolas las 9 bebidas calientes. Gerard asiente y toma una, para luego arrebatarle la otra al más chico y cargar ambas mientras se ríe (y ruega internamente a todos los santos para que no vaya a azotar con todo y café cargado sin leche contra el piso) y Frank se queja aunque se ríe igual.

En cuanto llegan a la mesa, Frank ayuda a poner todas las cosas en su lugar.

-¡Al fin! –Exclama Brendon mientras se lame los labios he inhala el dulce aroma que emana de su chocolate. –Pero Fraaaank, ha tardado tanto que ya me he acabo toda mi pieza de pan.

El pelinegro suspira mientras se levanta para ir a por la charola. -¿Quieres otra?

-Nah. –Y Brendon le da un trago al chocolate que cabe aclarar, está hirviendo.

-¡Oh, puta madre! ¡Mi lengua! –Bob se comienza a carcajear con fuerza mientras su amigo se abanica el órgano dañado con una servilleta, y en cuanto ve que no funciona, lo hace con la mano.

-Ten, toma un trago. –Ryan ha sacado de algún lugar en su maleta una botella de agua que Brendon le arrebata con gusto antes de empinársela, bebiendo con avidez. –O también puedes tomar un montón, hasta acabártela… no importa.

Cuando la botella de Ryan termina vacía (en algo que podría ser considerado como “ _La venganza por el jugo de Brendon, llevada a cabo por Brendon_ ”) Brendon suspira y deja caer su cara sobre las palmas de sus manos, recuperándose del dolor. –Gracias…

Ryan recibe la botella vacía, la mira y después la vuelve a guardar, y se ríe. –Tienes un poco de espuma aquí… -Murmura mientras se acerca con una servilleta a limpiarle los labios al más chico, quien termina rojo como una manzana. Como su pobre jugo de manzana, que descanse en paz en el estómago de Pete y Spencer. Amén.

El moreno levanta una ceja mientras Patrick y Mikey se dedican una mirada de “ _Te lo dije, a Brendon le gusta todo el mundo_ ”

Y Frank sonríe mientras se pega un poquito más a Gerard, y Gerard sonríe mientras le pasa una mano por la cintura.

-¡Pero qué putas! ¡Yo pedí café, no arroz con leche! –Grita Bob haciendo que las burbujas de todos exploten para recordar que él está ahí, porque bueno, es Bob.


	31. Churros

-Mira, Bob, si cierras los ojos muy fuerte y te tapas la nariz y la boca con las manos, y no respiras por 10 minutos, te aseguro que cuando te tomes eso no sabrá a arroz con leche.

-¿Me lo juras? –Brendon se aguanta una carcajada pero asiente mientras se muerde la lengua, y Bob hace lo que el pelinegro le sugiere.

-Es eso, o te mueres, pero seguro que es lo primero, no te preocupes. –Las palabras de Ryan terminan por hacer que Brendon casi se caiga de la silla entre carcajadas, mientras se soba el estómago. Bob abre los ojos y los mira con cara de “Putos idiotas, si yo fuera Batman…” y les dedica un bonito vistazo de su dedo corazón.

Pete levanta una ceja. –No mames.

-No mamo, te lo juro. –Dice Brendon entre risas; Pete vuelve a girar los ojos pero la situación hace reír a Patrick.

-Vale, bueno ya está con sus tonterías, ¿van a ordenar algo más? –Se trata de Molly, quien sacude sus manos para deshacerse de los restos de harina que por alguna razón tiene; Frank le mira como preguntando _“¿Qué le has hecho?_ ” refiriéndose a Jared, y Molly sonríe de una manera que promete un “ _Nada bueno_ ” mientras se lleva un dedo a la boca en señal de que guarde silencio.

-Bueno yo quiero un…

-¡Te has equivocado con mi orden, yo pedí café, no está cosa arrocezca! –Brendon es interrumpido por el rubio Bob, y Molly levanta una ceja mientras se lleva ambas manos a las caderas.

-Si cierras los ojos y no respiras por 10 minutos, te juro que se convierte en café.

-¡Eso mismo le dije! Soy todo un puto genio. –Brendon se mueve en su asiento en una especie de baile mientras la castaña le mira como pensando _“¿Se habrá caído de cabeza cuando era chiquito?_ ”

Patrick y Frank se ríen a carcajadas.

Sí supieras, Molly…

-Sobre todo lo puto. –Spencer le da otra mordida a la dona con 0 calorías en el centro, y mastica con felicidad porque está de puta madre. El pelinegro le fulmina con la mirada.

-Me gusta explorar posibilidades –Brendon levanta uno de sus dedos y lo mueve “con propiedad”.

-Te juro que ver porno no es explorar las posibilidades, Brend.

-Oh, tú qué sabes cabeza de…

-Bueno ya, ¿entonces van a ordenar algo más o qué? Dejé algo importante en la cocina que debo terminar… -Molly parece una mamá gallina, enojada y a punto de golpearlos a todos, así que Brendon se calla y Spencer le sonríe con burla antes de pegarle otra mordida a la dona. -¿No? Vale.

-¡Espera! Yo quiero unos churros… -La mano de Ryan cae sobre la mesa con desilusión cuando Molly ha desaparecido sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-Dile a Brendon que te de. –Y diciendo esto, Bob, Pete, Gerard y Frank se ríen de las oportunas palabras de venganza de Spencer; el nombrado junta las cejas y les enseña a todos su bonito dedo corazón.

-Son unos…

Pero las palabras del pelinegro se cortan cuando las carcajadas de Ryan brotan de su boca, como mariposas, y Brendon cree que tiene una linda risa a pesar de que Ryan se ría como caballo; una sonrisita se extiende por los labios del más chico y termina mordiéndoselos para no terminar con una sonrisa al estilo del gato de Chesire. –Me encantaría, sí.

Ryan se ríe durante unos segundos más y Brendon lo observa con adoración todo el tiempo; los demás miran la escena con una mueca en la cara que, de tomarles una foto, les haría ver bastante graciosos. Cuando el mayor logra calmarse y recuperar su respiración normal, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Brendon y el menor le sonríe, tímido, y Ryan le devuelve el gesto de la misma manera, mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro.

-Ok, esto es muy raro. –La vos de Pete saca a los dos chicos del trance y los regresa a la tierra de los jugos de manzana y los viejos amigos de la infancia que te miran como si fueras un fenómeno, porque de verdad Frank parece estar viendo aliens por la expresión de su cara. Ryan aparta la vista y sorbe de su café con chocolate, mientras Brendon se muerde los labios sin tener ganas de molestar a Pete. -¿Por qué no hablamos de algo que ah… tenga sentido?

-¿Vectores?

-¿Qué?

-Un vector tiene magnitud, dirección y _sentido_.

Todos miran a Bob como el fenómeno que es.

-…Física es la única materia que no reprobaste, ¿verdad? –Pregunta Pete mientras le mira como si fuese el bichito más raro que ha visto, y miren que superar a Brendon es decir mucho…

-Sí. -Bob sonríe con suficiencia enseñando todos sus blancos dientes como de tiburón, y Pete gira los ojos.

-¿Alguien tiene algo más interesante que contar para no escuchar las babosadas de este imbécil? –Pete señala a Bob, y Bob sólo puede decir un _“¡Oye!”_ antes de murmurar en vos baja “ _Si Superman estuviera aquí…_ ”

-¿Por qué no dejamos que Ryan nos cuente más sobre él? Hace tanto que no sé nada de él. –El nombrado le sonríe a Frank mientras suelta una ligera risita.

Los ojos de Brendon brillan con adoración y tiene la boca entre abierta, ojalá se le metiera una mosca…

-¿Qué les puedo decir? No soy interesante, ¿por qué mejor no me cuentan algo sobre ustedes? –Dice Ryan después de rascarse la cabeza, y aunque lo dice para todos, sus ojos están posados sobre el cuerpo de Brendon.

-¿De dónde conoces a Spencer? –Pregunta Patrick después de sorber de su malteada de fresa, la cual por cierto sabe a cielo… como los tacos.

Spencer deja su donita a un lado y le presta total atención al mayor, el cual chasquea la lengua mientras recuerda. –Creo que fue cuando tenía 12, estaba en un parque y sin querer choqué con él y…

-Le vacié mi malteada de durazno en la cabeza. –La sonrisita de Spencer es de satisfacción. Ryan suspira y vuelve a reír.

-Me vació la malteada, sí, y me dijo muy enojado lo torpe, tonto y feo que era… Ah, y que moriría de sida.

-Pero al menos sobreviviste a su ataque, no estás muerto. –Brendon tiene su cabeza recostada sobre sus manos y los codos apoyados en la mesa, sus ojitos brillando con fuerza.

-Eso es porque no tiene sida. –La última mordida y la deliciosa donita de Spencer se va.

Gerard intercambia una mirada cansada con Pete, ambos con una ceja levantada a modo de preguntarse _“¿Es enserio?”_ porque parecen ser los únicos no interesados en nada que tenga que ver con el chico, pero que no se pueden ir porque a sus respectivos novios sí que les resulta interesante.

-Eso y porque además yo tenía unos nachos, y Spencer me los quito.

-Y así comenzó nuestra amistad. –Brendon está tan perdido en los bonitos labios de Ryan que no ve llegar la mano de Spencer cuando éste le arrebata su café para sorber de él.

-¿Qué hay acerca de ti, Frank? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? –El nombrado se revuelve nervioso y se muerde los labios una vez los ojos de todos están sobre él, suspira y juguetea con la servilleta y la mano de Gerard.

-Pues nada, supongo… -El más chico se revuelve en su asiento, nervioso, pero sólo basta con que Gerard le apriete la mano para decirle que todo está bien. Frank suspira. –Sigo siendo la misma pieza rota que era antes.

Ryan se lame los labios y baja los ojos por un segundo, entendiendo a lo qué se refiere su viejo amigo porque muy por dentro de él siente lo mismo; pero sus labios dejan salir una pequeña sonrisa en cuanto nota la forma tan protectora con la que el pelirrojo sostiene de la mano al chico. –A veces las piezas rotas no están rotas, a veces simplemente no están en el lugar correcto.

Quizá la frase no le haya salido como hubiese querido, pero tienen un significado y son profundas, y terminan por hacer que Gerard alce la mirada y lo observe durante un buen rato, como si algo de ello hubiera rascado no sólo en Frank, sino también en él.

Porque como Frank, él también se siente una pieza rota; pero estando allí, tomándolo de la mano, Gerard no se siente más como el tornillo que no encaja por más que lo martilleen con fuerza, se siente completamente bien, como si estuviera en el lugar correcto.

Se pregunta si Frank se sentirá del mismo modo cuando está con él.

Mikey observa con cuidado la forma con la que los dedos de Gerard acarician la mano de Frank intentando darle valor, y algo en su pecho duele por más egoísta que suene, porque Gerard es su hermano y por más que desee que siempre esté para él, sabe que es imposible, que ya no son niños a los cuales su madre les ha dejado por irse a trabajar, que Gerard ya no tiene que llevarlo al colegio porque sus padres no están ahí, que ni siquiera los conocen, que Gerard ya no es el grandioso hermano que le contaba historias que él mismo inventaba para hacerlo dormir. Que Gerard ya no sólo es suyo, que Gerard ha crecido y ha buscado el amor y la compañía de alguien más. Y siente celos y mucha envidia de Frank, pero más que nada está triste y se siente reemplazado.

Su mirada se encuentra clavada en el reflejo que le devuelve el café, triste y pérdida. La conversación sigue animada entre risas y un montón de insultos, pero después de un rato Patrick nota el silencio de Mikey y su casi nula presencia, y le pasa un brazo por detrás de los hombros a modo de abrazo y pega su cabeza a su hombro, y Mikey acomoda su propia cabeza sobre la de Pat. Y yo no sé si son cosas de mejores amigos, o es sólo intuición, pero sea lo que sea que haga que Pat note cuándo las cosas no están del todo bien con Mikey, es cosa de admirar, porque él ve y sabe cosas que nadie más sabe y es como ese soporte que sigue siendo como una columna intacta para Mikey, la única que sigue funcionando, la única que le sigue sosteniendo.

Gerard nota el gesto y su mirada busca encontrarse con la de su hermano, pero éste le evita.

-Frank, amigo, tenías razón: el café con chocolate es de las mejores cosas que he probado en mi maldita vida.

El nombrado sonríe y se muerde los labios mientras le dedica una rápida mirada a Gerard, quien se ha tenido que conformar con un feo café cargado sin leche que sabe a pura puta tierra, mientras observa a Ryan beber el elixir de los dioses. Sus tripas se remueven con envidia.

-Oh sí, es la especialidad de Café de nieve.

-Pero bueno, me prometieron un mesero muy guapo y hasta el momento lo máximo que he visto es una chica que no me ha traído mis churros, ¿dónde está el mesero? –Pregunta en broma haciendo a todos reír.

-Pues mira, el mesero es tan guapo que sólo puede ser apreciado por su novio ¿bien? –Gerard se ocupa de recalcar la palabra, haciendo reír a Frank.

-Y estoy seguro de que Brendon se muere por darte… sus churros ¿Verdad? –Se burla Spencer haciendo sonrojar al nombrado.

-¿Por qué no dices nada, Brend? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? –Esta vez es Mikey quien aprovecha la oportunidad de joder a su amigo.

-No, me da he quemado, idiota… -Murmura, y para que tomen más enserio su explicación, arrastra las palabras y remarca la D para dar énfasis a su supuesto dolor a pesar de que ya ni se acordara de el… todo gracias a los bonitos ojos de Ryan… E intenta ocultar su sonrojo detrás de su bebida pero se da cuenta de que ya no está ahí donde recuerda la ha dejado, y puede jurar que no le ha dado más que ese primer trago en el que el infierno ardió en su lengua, y ahora no está. –Maldita sea, ¿quién fue el ladrón que se robó mi café? ¡Confiesen!

Mikey gira los ojos mientras Spencer, el ladrón, se termina por beber la evidencia.

-¿Quieres otro café? Yo te lo invito. –Brendon podría morir y regresar de la muerte como un maldito zombie de ésta, porque bueno, seguramente Ryan quiere matarlo con esa sexy sonrisa y esos sexys labios y ese… esperen un minuto ¿Está coqueteando con él?

-Ya que estás en eso… -Dice el inoportuno de Bob después de un milenio en el que todos se habían olvidado de él, porque bueno, es Bob. -¿No querrás comprarme a mí un café? Este arroz con leche sabe como a pies.

-¡Oye! –refunfuña Frank sintiéndose ofendido pues la receta se las ha dado su mamá, y por supuesto que no sabe a pies… quizá sí un poco a garbanzos, pero no a pies.

Bob se encoje de hombros. –Sólo digo la verdad, hermano.

Ryan gira los ojos mientras se levanta de su lugar, pero Brendon se levanta al mismo tiempo que él dándole a entender que le va a acompañar.

-¡Y no se olviden de los churros! –Les recuerda Bob.


	32. Más virgen que el aceite extra virgen

-¿Toc toc? –Ryan golpea la puerta de la cocina con sus nudillos como por quinta vez, pero nadie abre. –Creo que no nos escuchan…

Brendon pega su oído a la madera, una mueca de total concentración en el rostro mientras vuelve a intentar dando golpecitos {golpezotes} en un intento por que alguien les haga caso, abra la maldita puerta, y se apiade de su pobre cuerpo bajo en cafeína.

Ryan le observa con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. -¿Logras escuchar algo?

Los labios de Brendon se contraen de una manera extraña, como un puchero bastante feo, mientras sube uno de sus dedos a sus labios en señal de silencio. Ryan se cruza de brazos y se dedica a intentar no reírse de las expresiones que pone el más chico.

Toc toc, de nuevo.

 _“-Sí intentas gritar otra vez, te meteré la masa por…”_ Si tuvieras unas orejas tan geniales (y grandes) como las de Brendon, habrías podido escuchar la vocecita de Molly susurrando una muy extraña amenaza del otro lado.

-Oh, malditos. –Ryan se aparta del camino de Brendon mientras éste deja los modales de lado y forcejea con la puerta, que sí, no tenía seguro pero los muy idiotas no lo habían notado. Cuando la puerta se abre lo primero que ven es a Molly con un vestido de lana en el cuerpo y una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. Hay una figura extrañamente extraña cubierta por un mantel con el que se cubren las mesas. –Molly…

-¡Yo no hice nada! –Se defiende la castaña, y en un impulso le arroja a Brendon la harina que tenía guardada en los puños. –Oops….

Brendon tose y por un momento Ryan tiene que darle golpecitos en la espalda porque amenaza con morirse. Cuando el pelinegro al fin deja de escupir la harina que tiene en los pulmones, los ojos los tiene rojos y hay pequeñas lágrimas amenazando por escurrir fuera de estos, Ryan le palmea algunas veces más en la espalda esperando a que el pobre chico (quien ahora parece una donita Bimbo) se recupere.

-Brend, lo siento, no quería empanizarte, no llores… -Molly tiene dibujadas líneas hechas con harina a forma de pintura de guerra, y el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta que quiera o no, le hace lucir como un soldado… Un soldado de bolillo, o algo así.

-¡Shh! –La interrumpe Brendon mientras mueve las manos de forma exagerada, como suele hacer, y se limpia con las mangas del suéter la blanca cara. -¡Yo no venía a salvar a Jared! Que por cierto, hola Jared –Dice Brendon, y la figura debajo del mantel responde con algo que suena como un “Hola Brendon” pero que también podría haber sido un “Bola de queso” pero el pelinegro prefiere pensar que es lo primero.- ¡Quiero un café, Molly! ¿Puedes hacerme un café?

La castaña levanta una ceja y pone ambas manos en sus caderas. –A ver, Brendon, ¿Qué es que no te enseñaron modales? Las cosas se piden con amabilidad y siempre se dice porfavor.

Ryan les mira como si fueran un par de bichos raros y termina sentándose en la silla que está a un lado de la figura de Jared.

-¡Al menos mi mamá me enseñó a no jugar con la comida! –Se defiende el pelinegro mientras se cruza de brazos, Molly aprieta los labios.

-Al menos mi mamá me enseñó a ser una dama.

-¡Yo no puedo ser una dama, soy un hombre! –Ryan se encuentra unos panquecitos recién horneados y como nadie lo ve, se come uno. Son de frambuesa.

-¡Al menos mi mamá me hizo mujer por completo!

-¿Qué se supone significa eso?

-Que al menos yo luzco como mujer porque soy una ¿Cuál es tu excusa, Brend?

-Oh, tu maldi…

Ryan se come otro…

Jared se remueve en su lugar y ladea la cabeza hacia a un lado, como si quisiera adivinar de qué se trata todo el alboroto fuera de su mundo bajo el mantel. -¿Qué demonios sucede? –Le susurra a Ryan mientras los otros dos siguen insultándose con “ _Al menos mi mamá no me dejó caer en la lavadora de chiquito_ ” y “ _No fue a la lavadora, fue al drenaje y fue sin querer, sólo me caí por un segundo_ ” a lo que ella contesta “Con razón estas tan feo, _ya te chupó el diablo_ ”

-Al parecer tienen un gran problema con las madres del otro. –Responde Ryan con tranquilidad mientras sigue devorando los panquecitos como si fueran palomitas.

-Oh… ¿Te estás comiendo los postres de frambuesa? –Pregunta el secuestrado después de inhalar profundamente. Ryan le da otra mordida al pan.

-Sí, ¿Quieres?

-Dame. –Ryan toma uno de los panquecitos y frunce las cejas cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene ni puta idea de cómo va a darle al mayor el panquecito; pero al parecer Jared puede leer mentes porque enseguida agrega un: -Mete la mano por debajo, yo lo morderé de tu mano.

-Uh… está bien. -Y Ryan lo hace por más extraño que suene, esperando a que el mayor pueda diferenciar entre las frambuesas y sus huesudos dedos. –Uh… No quieres que te quite, ya sabes, ¿la sabana? –Y aunque sabe que el mayor no lo puede ver, el castaño aun así gesticula con las manos.

-Nah, estoy bien, es bastante cómodo. –Contesta Jared. –Y es un mantel.

-Al menos mi mamá estaba gorda porque estaba embarazada y no por tener una ballena dentro… -Ryan descubre que se ha perdido bastante de la pelea una vez se da cuenta de que hablar con un mantel no es lo más normal del mundo.

-Oh… ¡Retira eso!

-¡Nunca, cara de pies!

-Al menos son pies bonitos, no que los de tu mamá…

-Esto se va a poner bueno. –Murmura Jared pero justo en ese momento hubo un especio de silencio, por lo que los otros dos lograron escucharlo.

-¿Qué dijiste, sabandija? Espera un momento… ¿Esos son mis panquecitos?

Y Ryan niega con fuerza a pesar de que tiene uno en la mano, y tiene la boca completamente llena de ellos, y mermelada de frambuesa embarrada por toda la cara que le da un toque muy parecido (y delicioso) al Guasón.

-Oh, te voy a matar cara de…

-¡Hey, no lo insultes! –Interviene Brendon haciendo que todos levanten una ceja, incluso Jared debajo del mantel, y Brendon se pone rojo como una manzana. –Me refiero a que Ryan tiene cara de… de de Ryan.

-No me digas. –Molly se cruza de brazos mientras una sonrisa terriblemente malévola y espeluznante se le forma en el rostro, y Brendon traga saliva mientras Ryan y Jared vuelven a lo suyo: comerse toda evidencia de la existencia de ciertos panqués. Molly finge un gran y profundo suspiro antes de abanicar sus largas pestañas y comenzar su venganza. Corre, Brendon. –Ya que estamos en eso, entonces tu nombre es Ryan ¿verdad?

El nombrado intenta disimular que no sigue comiéndose los panecillos. –Así me llamo.

-Así que Ryan, ¿Has notado algún comportamiento extraño por parte de esta cosa horrorosa de aquí? –Pregunta Molly señalando al pelinegro, el cual únicamente protesta con un “¡ _Hey!_ ” y un “ _No soy horroroso, mi mamá dice que soy guapísimo, un dios, un semental…”_

Ryan mastica disimuladamente y traga con mucho cuidado esperando que Molly no lo note, cosa que obviamente no ocurre. –He… ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿Tal vez?

-Bueno, te lo digo de una vez: Este idiota de aquí en lo único que piensa es en sexo ¿Vale? A pesar de que sea más virgen que el aceite extra virgen de oliva, Brendon siempre piensa en eso.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Tú sabes que no, pies, ahora cállate. –Brendon se cruza de brazos y se jura mentalmente que algún día le inventará un buen y ridículo apodo a Molly como venganza.- Así que si por alguna razón te dice que él quiere su pan con mayonesa o su arroz con leche, está hablando de sexo.

-Oh, ok… vale. –Ryan la mira como si fuera un alíen, pero eso a Molly no le interesa. Jared chasquea la lengua y comienza a mover su cabeza aún debajo del mantel navideño.

-¿Ya me puedo quitar esto de encima?

-No. –Contesta ella de forma cortante y vuelve a Ryan. –Así que estás advertido, Brendon es una virgen caliente.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta el susodicho totalmente insultado.

Molly se encoge de hombros. –Es la verdad, es la santa virgen de los “No he estrenado el cucharon”… además de que siempre huele como a queso ¿Lo has olido?

Y por más que Brendon este enfadado hasta la puta madre, escuchar las carcajadas de Ryan hace imposible mentarle la madre a Moll, por lo que se limita a fulminarla con la mirada. –Ya nos vamos, quiero mi café y si no lo haces le diré a Frank que tienes a Jared atado a una silla y que le has cubierto la cabeza con una tela de Santa Claus.

La castaña se encoge de hombros. –Dile, igual no va a hacer nada al respecto, Jared y yo tenemos cuentas por saldar.

El mantel se encoge de hombros y suspira diciendo un “ _Es cierto_ ” que más bien suena a “ _Es condimento_ ”

-Bueno, el punto es mi café… y unos churros.

Ryan le sonríe a Brendon y este le devuelve el gesto.

-¿Churros? ¿Se supone que eso tiene doble sentido?

-¡No!

-Bueno, como ya dije, uno nunca sabe viniendo de la virgen de las vírgenes…

Brendon suelta un sonido frustrado y sale de la cocina totalmente enojado, azotando la puerta de madera. Ryan se queda un segundo ahí tomado por sorpresa mientras ve a la castaña volver a llenar sus puños con harina y acercarse a Jared.

-Quizá quieras salir de aquí, y creo que Brendon está en sus días… -Ryan se ríe y también sale de la cocina, y en cuanto está afuera se encuentra con la figurita de Brendon cruzada de brazos y moviendo un pie mientras lo espera, tiene de nuevo ese pucherito tan feo en sus labios…

-No creas en nada de lo que dijo, es una… -Pero Brendon no puede terminar la oración porque de repente los labios de Ryan están sobre los suyos y no se lo permiten.

Por un momento el pelinegro se queda estático mientras Ryan hace todo el trabajo, moviendo sus labios sobre los del menor a un ritmo acelerado, necesitado; pero a los pocos segundos Brendon reacciona y sus manos suben hasta el cabello de Ryan para comenzar a tirar de él y profundizar el beso, su cuerpo se pega instintivamente al del mayor en busca de más presión.

Ryan suelta una risita cuando siente algo presionando contra su pierna y sabe perfectamente de qué se trata, y si Brendon pudiera verse (que no puede, porque se encuentra muy ocupado besando a un tipo que acaba de conocer) se daría cuenta de lo gracioso que se ve porque es realmente bajito en comparación a Ryan, y bueno, digamos que lo que debería estar a cierta altura no está ahí, sino mucho más abajo y bueno… ustedes entienden.

El mayor tiene sus manos alrededor de la cintura del más chico, el cual está entre la pared y Ryan, mientras que busca la mayor cercanía posible; sus labios se restriegan los unos contra los otros con fuerza y la lengua de Brendon parece una lombriz loca, y es obvio que Ryan es experto en hacer perder la cabeza.

Cuando se separan hay un húmedo sonido proveniente de sus bocas. Brendon tiene los labios hinchados y sus mejillas están rojas y acaloradas, mientras que Ryan tiene una sonrisa ladeada de total satisfacción y el cabello hecho un desastre gracias a las manos del más chico. Brendon se muerde los labios.

Cuando ambos vuelven a la mesa se han asegurado de antes haberse arreglado el cabello frente al espejo del baño, y también han esperado hasta que el latido de sus corazones se ha regularizado y bueno… Si ya estaban en el baño ¿Por qué no aprovechar para seguir besándose?

Las miradas de todos se posan sobre ambos una vez han recuperado sus respectivos lugares. -¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? –Pregunta Bob mientras levanta una ceja de forma picara.

Ryan se encoge de hombros mientras Brendon se lame los labios escondiendo una sonrisa. –Hubo un pequeño espectáculo en la cocina.

Es ahora Frank quien levanta una ceja. -¿Por qué?

-Molly y Brendon le hicieron homenaje a sus madres, creo.

-Oh sí.

Gerard les mira como si fuesen los gusanos más raros del mundo, mientras que Pete y Spencer parecen no creerles ni una palabra, y menos por la sonrisa de idiota que se carga Brendon en la cara.

-¡Esperen! –Dice Bob haciendo que el corazón del pelinegro lata con fuerza, seguramente se dio cuenta y les dirá a todos y… -¿Me pidieron mi café, verdad?

Brendon mira a Ryan y Ryan mira a Brendon. El mayor sonríe con complicidad.

Oh Bob, si supieras…


	33. Demasiado joven y ridículamente guapo

-Así que… ¿Harán algo hoy en la noche? –Pregunta Patrick antes de sorber de su deliciosa bebida.

-Nope, ¿Planeas algo, Pat? –El rubio se las ha arreglado para hacer volver a sonreír a Mikey, el cual le mira con ojos deseosos de que su respuesta sea un sí.

-Uhmm… escuché de que harán una pequeña representación con marionetas en el teatro _Rosas de carbón_.

-¿Ese viejo lugar? Mis amigos dicen que está embrujado. –Bob se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras espera que los otros se mueran de curiosidad por dentro y le hagan seguir contando, pero en realidad se gana unas cuantas miradas cansadas como de _“¿Es enserio?”_ de parte de todos.

-¿Cuáles amigos, Bob? –Dice Brendon mientras sorbe de su café con un popote.

Pete también podría hacer muchas bromas sobre eso.

El comentario hace que todos se suelten en carcajadas, sobándose el estómago porque cuando te ríes como idiota por más de 3 minutos, empieza a doler. -¡Pero hablo enserio! Está ese chico de Historia, Alex, que dijo haber ido una vez en noche de brujas junto con sus amigos, y que uno de sus amigos llevo a otro amigo, y el amigo este se calló por un agujero en las maderas y calló al sótano, dijo que lo encontraron la mañana siguiente y que estaba pálido como una hoja y…

-Entonces, ¿nos estas diciendo que el teatro está embrujado porque un amigo de un amigo de un conocido tuyo se calló al sótano y se partió la madre? –Dice Pete como con cansancio, aunque si miras bien podrás ver que tiene una sonrisita de burla en los labios.

-¡Sí! Pero eso no es todo, Alex dijo que mientras lo buscaban se fueron por completo las luces y que se escuchaban personas murmurándoles al oído. –De pronto Bob se acerca más como buscando confidencia y los demás terminan por acercarse también, sin siquiera notarlo. –Dijo que podían sentir el aliento de algo contra su oído y las palabras como si fueran sopladas únicamente para ellos; pero que al voltear, allí no había nadie.

Bob tiene una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver las expresiones de todos completamente atentas a su vos, interesadas.

Ryan carraspea. -¿Acaso no es ese viejo edificio que quedaba a 4 cuadras de donde yo vivía?

Por un momento, y gracias a las palabras de Bob, aquel “ _Donde_ _yo vivía_ ” ha sonado bastante perturbador, y Frank se muerde el labio imaginándose una situación donde Ryan estuviese muerto y fuese un fantasma hablando con ellos.

-¿Vivías cerca del _Rosas de Carbón_? Dios, ahora entiendo porque estás tan palidito.

Ryan levanta una ceja ante las palabras de Bob, pero no dice nada.

-Suena bastante bien, ¿por qué no vamos a ver la representación que quiere ver Patrick? –Quien habla ahora es Gerard y luce realmente de acuerdo con la idea, o mucho más que eso porque, demonios, las viejas historias de terror le fascinan y como desde que llegó al pueblo no había escuchado ni una sola, ni siquiera de un puto yeti o un chupa cabras, que ya había comenzado a pensar que Bellemount era de lo más aburrido. –Y quizá después podamos darnos una vuelta por el lugar.

Pero la historia de susurros que te erizan la piel suena bastante a una historia de terror.

-Yo no sé si pueda, el café… -Comienza Frank con una mirada triste mientras recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gerard, como resignado a que tiene trabajo que hacer.

-Nah, tú no te preocupes por eso… Molly se encargará de suplirte hoy. –Dice Brendon antes de volver a sorber del popote. Frank levanta una ceja.

-Pero… además no creo que mi madre me deje salir con el clima tan cambiante de la temporada, y porque será de noche…

-Oh, en todo caso salta por la ventana y todo solucionado.

Frank espera que alguien levante una ceja y re ría diciendo lo estúpidos que son Brendon y sus ideas, pero para su sorpresa, nadie dice nada. –Oh sí, claro, esa es la peor idea que he escuchado en mi vida.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no? Nada va a pasar. –Dice Gerard encogiéndose de hombros mientras los demás asienten, y Frank está a punto de abrir la boca para protestar pero Gerard continúa. –Además, prometo regresarte antes de media noche a tu casa.

-¿Y después cómo se supone que entre sin despertar a mi madre? –Frank quiere lucir enojado, enfadado, horriblemente enfurecido de que si quiera se les ocurra tal estupidez, pero no puede estar enojado ni enfadado ni mucho menos enfurecido porque Gerard le está mirando de esa forma tan… tan Gerard, y eso es algo a lo que simplemente no se puede resistir. De igual forma lo intenta.

-Sencillo, abres la puerta con cuidado. –Sugiere Brendon.

-O entras escalando por la pared como el hombre araña. –Añade Bob lo que para él podría ser la mejor opción, porque joder, es el hombre araña.

-No voy a escalar, ¡Me voy a matar! –Dice Frank ahora sí enojado… Si supieran que le tiene miedo a las alturas y que el profesor de gimnasia se apiado de él y lo pasó el año pasado…

Gerard suspira y se cruza de brazos con una bonita sonrisa derretidora de nieve y corazones fríos en la cara. El corazón de Frank se acelera un poco. –También podemos decirle a tu madre que te he invitado a pasar la noche en mi casa.

-¿Eso no suena muy sospechoso? –Pregunta Brendon, quien de inmediato recibe un codazo por parte de Spencer y suelta un “ _Auch_ ” que secretamente tiene incrustado un “ _Te cortaré los huevos y mataré a todos tus hijos_ ” como promesa.

Frank se muerde los labios y baja la vista a sus manos, sabiendo que está a punto de ceder. También sabe que Alice será un angelito frente a Gerard y les dará el permiso para la “Pijamada” opero que a espaldas del pelirrojo lo maldecirá a que si le pone un dedo encima a su Frankie, bueno, cortarán bananas.

Y no para un smottie.

 -Si quieres podemos decirle que es mi casa. –Sugiere Pete.- De hecho, podemos quedarnos todos a dormir ahí después de la función.

La cara de Patrick se ilumina. -¡Oh sí, porfavor! ¡Porfavor porfavor porfavor, Frank! ¿Podemos? ¿Sí? –Los ojos azules-verdoso del rubio brillan tan fuerte que Pete siente un calorcito parecido al orgullo acunarse en su pecho, mientras que Frank se resigna porque sabe que no puede romperle las ilusiones a su amigo. Suspira.

-Está bien.

-Excelente. –Dice Gerard mientras le da un rápido beso en la mejilla. El menor sonríe un poco. 

 –Por cierto, yo sí le entro.

-¿A qué cosa, Brendon? –Murmura Spencer con sorna, recibiendo una bonita vista del dedo medio del nombrado. –Yo también voy, quiero ver fantasmas.

Mikey se quita los lentes y sopla su aliento sobre los cristales de estos y los limpia con la tela de su suéter. –Suena interesante…

Gerard sonríe porque sabe que muy profundamente Michael es igual que él y se está muriendo de emoción por dentro.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te quedarás en Bellemount al menos por esta noche, verdad? –Los ojos de Brendon brillan con adoración mientras cuestiona con la mirada a Ryan, el mayor tan sólo se encoge de hombros.

-Por supuesto. –Ambos chicos comparten una sonrisa que esconde un millar de significados. El castaño se gira hacia el mayor de todos. –Y ¿Qué hay de ti, Pete? –Dice apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y clavándole los ojos. -¿Irás, o le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

El pelinegro forma puños con las manos y preciosa los labios con fuerza hasta formar una línea. Patrick puede notar la discordia que se destila entre ellos, pero termina por sorprenderse más cuando Pete sonríe de una manera realmente macabra, su rostro adquiriendo oscuridad gracias a las sombras y las luces del establecimiento, y éste sonríe. –No más de lo que deberías temerle al día.

Gerard se lame los labios con emoción.

-¿Entonces iremos?

-Tómalo como un hecho.

-¡Esperen! –Grita Bob haciendo que la mirada de todos vuelva a él, y éste está completamente pálido y con los ojos realmente abiertos. -¡Yo no quiero ir! ¿Qué tal si se nos aparece un fantasma o algo así y me mata? ¡Soy muy joven y ridículamente guapo para morir!

Pete gira los ojos. –Si te mata, nos haría un favor.

Todos se ríen a excepción de, obviamente, Bob. –Ja ja, muy gracioso ¿Eres un comediante o sólo un payaso?

Y todos hacen una expresión de “ _Bob, idiota, estás muerto_ ” porque el rubio parece olvidarse de que está hablando con Pete Wentz, o de verdad se cree uno de esos súper héroes de los comics que lee, o bueno, simplemente es estúpido.

Todos apuestas por una combinación entre todas las opciones.

-Digamos que más bien soy un monstruo. –Le dice Pete, clavándole la mirada y sonriendo de la misma forma que antes, enseñando sus blancas piezas dentales y el color oscuro de sus ojos. –Y me gusta aterrorizar niños antes de dormir.

Todo se siente un poco raro y pesado hasta que Bob se ríe y mueve las manos con bastante nerviosismo, y Brendon intenta cortar la mala leche diciendo un: -Suerte que Bob no es un niño, sino una niña.

Y todos vuelven a reírse a carcajadas del pobre rubio siempre ignorado, con complejo de adoración a los superhéroes, bulleado por todos, demasiado joven y ridículamente guapo que es Bob Bryar.

-Si Superman estuviera aquí…

-Oh, cállate.


	34. Lista de cosas que Frank Iero no puede hacer o morirán todos

La noche en Bellemount cae como un suave velo transparente y oscuro sobre las viejas casas del pueblo, la nieve de la noche pasada ha sido amontonada y bastante se ha derretido durante el día; El velo nocturno es tranquilo y no hay ninguna señal de que vaya a nevar, pero el viento sopla fuerte anunciando que quizá vaya a haber una tormenta.

Los nudillos de Spencer golpean con fuerza la madera para ser escuchados, esperan y a los pocos minutos de haber tocado, del otro lado se prende una luz dentro de la casa antes de que la puerta se abra y un adormilado Brendon en pijama se les quede viendo a su amigo de ojos azules y al extraño que es extremadamente guapo que acaba de conocer apenas ese día. Bosteza y se talla un ojo, y tiene un oso de peluche bajo el brazo. -¿Qué?

Spencer levanta una ceja y Ryan se cruza de brazos, aguantándose una risa. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios estas en pijama?

-Porque estaba durmiendo, duh. –Responde recargándose sobre la puerta con pereza, pero de pronto sus ojos inundados en sueño se abren por completo y los mira para luego mirarse a sí mismo con terror: Tiene una jodida pijama de ositos puesta y frente a él está Ryan Ross… _joder joder joder_. -¡Lo siento, me he olvidado!

-No me digas.

-¡Denme un segundo! –Y les cierra la puerta en la cara antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba a ponerse ropa negra de macho roquero.

 …

En algún otro lugar cercano de ese pequeño pueblo, Pete y Patrick están en la camioneta del mayor fuera de la casa de Frank, esperando a que éste y el pelirrojo salgan para así todos irse al jardín de las rosas, donde se han quedado de ver con los demás.

-¿No crees que se están tardando mucho? –Pregunta Patrick mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras la preocupación de que no obtengan el permiso le carcome por dentro. Pete está básicamente sobre las piernas de su novio con unos ojos lujuriosos, que si Patrick les prestara un poco de atención, se pondría a rezar 30 padres nuestros y 25 aves maría porque Pete parece la encarnación de la lujuria.

-¿Uhm? –Murmura el mayor mientras le deposita un beso húmedo y caliente a Patrick en el cuello. La sensación hace que todas las terminales nerviosas del rubio ardan en un cosquilleo caliente que termina tiñéndole las mejillas de un rosado tenue.

-Pete, no hagas eso…

-¿Uhm? –Repite el nombrado mientras su lengua traza un camino de saliva por el cuello de Patrick hasta casi llegar al borde del oído. El menor aprieta la piel de los asientos mientras ahoga un jadeo.

-Pete, basta… -Se arquea un poco cuando el moreno mueve sus caderas sobre las de Patrick, notando una ligera presión en los pantalones ajenos que le hacen lamerse los labios.

-¡Ya llegué! –Se abre la puerta de golpe y la pareja rompe el contacto de inmediato, Pete bajándose de Patrick y sentándose de la forma más normal que puede mientras el rubio recupera una postura de espalda recta y manos delicadamente apoyadas sobre el regazo, como el buen hijo de Dios que es. –Espero que no les moleste, pero traje mis propios nachos… ¿Interrumpí algo?

Si ha habido un momento en el que Pete haya querido sacarle el corazón a Bob Bryar para ofrecérselo a los Dioses, tengan por seguro que es ese.

…

-Mamá.

-Así que nada de leche porque Frankie es alérgico a la lactosa, lo que me recuerda que tampoco puedes darle berenjena porque le saca ronchitas en los pies y…

-Mamá…

-No se deja de rascar nunca. Tampoco puede comer crema de cacahuate porque ya es demasiado tarde y se pondrá hiperactivo, ¡Y ni hablar de malvaviscos!

-¡Mamá! –Frank mantiene del brazo a Gerard mientras lo jala hacia la puerta en un intento de escape, pero parece que Alice no tiene planes por dejarlos ir nunca.

-Y si me están engañando y van a ver una porno, lo sabré. Y los castraré, ¿Entendido?

La nueva información no hace mucho cambio en el pelirrojo porque desde hace 10 minutos que el color le ha abandono de la cara cuando Alice comenzó con su “ _Lista de cosas que Frank Iero no puede hacer o morirán todos_ ”.

Gerard asiente y la expresión de ella se relaja, adoptando una sonrisa cálida y encantadora que podría endulzar a cualquiera. –Y sobre todo, cuídalo, es mi bebé.

Frank se las arregla para llegar hasta la puerta de su casa arrastrando a Gerard. Alice se apoya en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos, y le dedica una miradita de reproche a Frank hasta que su hijo gira los ojos y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, mamá, solamente es una pijamada, volveré mañana.

-Más te vale, porque si no, cortaré cabezas.

Y no especificó de qué tipo.

Gerard carraspea la garganta y se remueve en su lugar con nerviosismo, incapaz de saber qué es lo que debe decirle justo ahora a la madre de su novio. –No se preocupe, lo cuidaré y mañana por la mañana se lo traeré de vuelta.

-Yo sé que sí, _cuídense bien_. –Y cuando Alice dice esto antes de cerrarles la puerta en la cara, Frank podría jurar que en su expresión leyó un “ _Te voy a matar si haces cosas malas, Frank, pero más lo voy a hacer si las haces y no te cuidas, cabrón_ ” que lo hace estremecer.

-Acaso acaba de insinuar que… -Dice Gerard mientras señala la casa.

-No, y no lo digas.

El pelirrojo se queda unos segundos de pie en su lugar hasta que sonríe y se guarda sus pensamientos para sí mismo, y corre detrás de Frank para agarrarlo de la mano.

-Ella es muy buena, se preocupa por ti.

-Una cosa es preocuparse y otra muy diferente es enlistar 47 cosas que no puedo hacer o comer, y amenazarte de que te matará si las hago.

-Creí que había dicho que cortaría mí…

-Gerard –Interrumpe Frank- no lo digas.

Y el mayor se ríe a carcajadas mientras le abre la puerta de la camioneta y lo dejar entrar antes que él. Una vez ambos están dentro se puede notar un ambiente extraño, una especie de tención e incomodidad en el ambiente proveniente de los asientos de enfrente, en los que están Pat y Pete.

-Hey, ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunta Gerard mientras se quita los helados guantes, y agradece al cielo, a Thor y a Zeus ( _Dioses de la calefacción de los coches_ ) por sus grandes bendiciones en la industria automotriz moderna.

-Claro que sucede algo, ¡Pete ha tirado mis nachos por la ventana! -Bob gesticula de forma exagerada con los brazos haciendo que Frank se pregunte si el rubio ha pasado demasiado tiempo de más con Brendon-rarito-Urie. -¡Mis deliciosos, exquisitos y hechos en casa nachos mexicanos!

-No creo que los nachos sean considerados como parte de la cocina mexicana, además, el queso olía como a pies y estaban apestando mi auto.

-¡Pero eran nachos!

-Si no te gusta y aún los quieres, te juro que siguen embarrados aquí a un lado de la llanta.

Bob se cruza de brazos y murmura algo sobre como algún día alguien le hará pagar por sus crímenes, y algunas otras cosas más que suenan como chilliditos de ratón.

-¿Y Mikey? –Pregunta Patrick mirando por el espejo retrovisor a sus 3 amigos, y 2 de ellos parecen notar la bonita coloración rojiza del rubio en sus mejillas.

Gerard se rasca la nuca. –Ahm, dijo que no se sentía muy bien… que quizá nos alcancé allá.

La mitad de eso se lo acaba de inventar pero la otra mitad es verdad, y aunque Patrick es escéptico y tiene sus dudas, termina por creerle al mayor de los Way. –Vale.

Una bolsa de aluminio suena en todo su esplendor haciendo que todos se giren a ver a Bob, quien se encuentra abriendo una bolsa de doritos nacho. -¿Qué? –Pregunta con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Pete se estira y le arrebata la bolsa murmurando un simple “ _Dame eso_ ” antes de girar la llave para poner en marcha el motor, ofrecerle doritos a Patrick, y luego meterse él mismo un puño entero a la boca. -Ahora manténgale la boca cerrada o juro por mi mamá que lo aventaré por la ventana.

Hay un gran silencio en el que sólo se escuchan los dientes de Pete masticando las papitas, hasta que 3 minutos después la boca del rubio se vuelve a abrir: -¿A quién? ¿A mis nachos o a mí?

Inmediatamente después Gerard sostiene a Bob mientras Frank le tapa la boca, esperando a que Pete tenga piedad de su amigo idiota y no lo arroje a las heladas calles de Bellemount.

…

-¡Listo! –Cuando Brendon abre la puerta se encuentra con que Spencer y Ryan están sentados en las jardineras de su mamá arrancando tulipanes (¿Por qué demonios crecen tulipanes en el medio del invierno? Dios vaya a saber). Ambos tienen las caras más aburridas del mundo y sus cuerpos no paran de temblar. –Hace un frío tremendo aquí afuera, ¿Por qué no se pasaron a la sala?

Spencer le dedica una mirada que dice “ _Eres idiota o eres Brendon Urie_ ” –Porque nos cerraste la puerta en la cara, imbécil.

-...Ohh.

-Bueno, ¿Ya estás listo para irnos? –Pregunta Ryan una vez se ha puesto de pie y se ha sacudido los restos de nieve de su ropa. Tiene esa sonrisa ladeada y el flequillo de su cabello sigue cubriendo parte de su frente, pero lo que realmente hace que a Urie se le congele el aliento {y se le caliente otra parte… el corazón, me refiero} es la forma con la que se ha arreglado el resto del cabello, elevándolo un poco seguramente con spray o gel o sepa Dios, pero parece un mohicano… _un Ryhawk._

-Cierra la boca, Brend, o se te meterá una mosca.

Brendon hace lo que Spencer le dice y le intenta matar con la mirada, del mismo modo en que Bob prueba haciéndolo en caso de que descubra tenga poderes súper geniales para matarlos a todos.

Carraspea la garganta y hace un pequeño surco con la punta de sus zapatos en la nieve. –Te vez muy bien…

La sonrisa de Ryan se extiende aún más, y se lame los labios. –Tú también te vez bien… –Dice, aunque todos saben que es mentira porque a nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría usar unos jeans tan apretados que te dejarán estéril y una camisa de una talla más chica que deja ver un camino de cabellitos bajando por la línea de tu vientre.

Esperen un minuto: Spencer sabe que Brendon usa esa camisa a propósito. Cabrón.

-Ok, Brendon, ¿Quieres quedarte aquí como todo buen patético a intentar tener sexo en el medio de la nieve esperando que no se te congele y se te caiga? ¿O vamos a ir al estúpido lugar al que acordamos vamos a ir?

-Eres un aguafiestas.

-Más bien un enfría pollas.

Brendon abre la boca para decir algo o simplemente porque no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar, pero en ese momento Ryan suelta una carcajada y se acerca a ambos personajes, pasando sus brazos por detrás de sus cabezas quedando en el medio de ellos. –Siempre es divertido escuchar a Spencer insultando.

-Pareces niña emo con ese peinado.

-Sí, yo también te he extrañado Spence.

Y diciendo esto, Ryan le revuelve el cabello al nombrado y aprovecha la distracción para robarle un rápido beso en la mejilla a Brendon, al calenturiento y enamoradizo de Brendon, y éste se toca el lugar con la palma de la mano sintiéndola caliente y suave, a pesar del frío del invierno.

Ryan no cambia la posición y se mantiene entre ambos mientras siguen hablando de un montón de estupideces… o en realidad el único que hablaba era Brendon porque Dios vaya a saber qué tanto puede hablar con la excusa de tener déficit de atención y más aparte, con una distracción tan grande como lo es Ryan y su Ryhawk.

Spencer puede insultarle hasta la muerte, y a Brendon no le importaría en lo absoluto.


	35. Todos los días de su vida

El jardín de rosas es todo menos un jardín con rosas.

-Lo fue –explica Patrick una vez están todos fuera de la camioneta y sentados en las viejas bancas de concreto, esperando a sus otros 3 amigos bajo la mortecina luz de la luna. –Mi madre dice que cuando chica solía venir a jugar aquí, y cuando mayor, aquí conoció a mi padre… A ella le gustaba escribir poemas rodeada de rosas.

Pete tiene uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del rubio en un gesto de posesión, pero también de protección. Los ojos de Patrick brillan con la luz lunar de un modo bonito, incluso podría parecer mágico; Pete no puede quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Y qué diablos pasó? Este lugar ni siquiera tiene vestigios de flores.

Gerard también está sentado junto a su novio, pero tiene las manos en el regazo y con la vista recorre el lugar: Alguna vez fue un jardín, eso claro está, pero en algún momento de su existencia alguien debió de haber dejado de regar las jardineras, y sí, con ellas las rosas, porque el pasto y las malas hiervas parecen haber sido olvidadas con el paso del tiempo, reducidas a simple maleza congelada gracias al invierno.

-Hace 20 años hubo una gran nevada que para la mala suerte de todos se juntó con un ciclón en el mar –Esta vez quien habla es Frank, observando con calma la hiedra helada a un lado de sus pies. –Fue durante la noche, el perro del dueño de este lugar se había quedado afuera y en cuanto comenzó la tempestad, el viejo salió a buscar al perro.

-Nadie sabe por qué pero el hombre se quedó fuera aún después de silbarle al perro hasta que sus labios se secaron y sus pulmones dolieron, y se mantuvo de pie tan sólo observando cómo el viento arrancaba sus rosas y cómo el invierno las quemaba con frío. El hombre murió esa noche aferrándose a alguno de esos viejos árboles de gruesos troncos; y el perro amaneció a la mañana siguiente meneando la cola porque alguna vecina cercana le había refugiado en su casa la noche pasada. Después de la tragedia nadie se preocupó por revivir el jardín de rosas que ese hombre dejo atrás.

-Y también dejo un perro y una niña.

Todos alzan la vista, saliendo de sus pensamientos, para encontrarse que frente a ellos están quienes han estado a espera dé. Spencer mantiene las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y la vista en un guijarro a un lado de su zapato, Brendon tiembla como un perro chihuahueño, y Ryan tiene los brazos cruzados y la vista recorriendo cada jardinera vacía en flores. La respiración se le marca en las costillas las cuales a la vez se imprimen en la camisa que lleva puesta, y parece no importarle llevar el abrigo abierto a finales de Diciembre.

-Cabe recordar que la niña no tenía madre y después de eso tampoco tendría padre.

Y por primera vez, ahí bajo el resplandor de la luna, la piel pálida de Ryan y sus ojos siempre tan oscurecidos parecen tener un poco más de tinta, como si alguien hubiera retocado sus facciones y agregado color a sus pómulos, arreglando sus cabellos para parecer enmarcar su rostro, y sus labios están teñidos en una mueca que lee profundidad.

Pete carraspea después de unos minutos, para atraer la atención de todos y alejarla de lo muerto que se ha vuelto el ambiente. –Entonces ¿Ya somos todos? ¿Tu hermano no vendrá?

Gerard se encoge de hombros y suspira, poniéndose de pie antes de ofrecerle una mano a Frank para que éste pueda levantarse de donde está con una brillante sonrisa que podría alegrarle la existencia a Gerard todos los días de su vida.

Frank se levanta un poco en las puntas de sus zapatos, y sin dejar ir la mano del pelirrojo, le besa rápidamente en la mejilla, como una travesura. El mayor gira los ojos y se ríe mientras lo jala por la cintura y lo pega a su cuerpo.

Brendon tiembla y se pega a Spencer entre temblores, antes de que Spencer junte las cejas y lo aviente lejos muy lejos de él. –P-pero t-tengo f-frío, Spenc-ce. –Sus dientes castañean y nadie duda de sus palabras.

-Será mejor irnos ya si es que queremos alcanzar a ver la función de títeres.

-Creí que íbamos a hablar con muertos o cosas geniales, ¡Hasta traje mi cámara con censor de plasma!

-Bob, creí que habías sido tú el primero en decir que no veríamos fantasmas, porque los fantasmas no existen, pero que si existieran seguramente te comerían a ti por ser el más rico.

-Creo que Bob se quiso referir a que se lo comerían a él por ser el más gordo.

-¡Hey!

Pete gira los ojos y abre la puerta de los asientos de atrás permitiendo así que todos entren (como en un maravilloso auto sardina) a su presiona camioneta. Una nueva discusión ridícula se traslada desde el jardín que no es jardín hasta los bellos asientos de piel sintética.

Brendon comienza a caminar como un pingüino mientras intenta llegar al auto, pero se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que el mayor no se está moviendo, así que gira sobre sus pasos y mueve la cabeza a un lado, como en forma de pregunta, antes de murmurar un tembloroso y tartamudeante _“¿Vienes?”_ en dirección a Ryan.

El mayor parece perdido entre el montón de maleza y guijarros que se han apoderado del jardín de rosas, pero en cuanto escucha una vocecita en su dirección, se deshace de todos sus pensamientos y camina en dirección al dueño de esa vos, y en cuanto lo alcanza, se deshace de su propio abrigo para colocarlo sobre los hombros de Brendon.

-Pero…

-Anda, adentro. –Ordena Ryan con una sonrisa pequeña y unos ojos que a simple vista parecen tristes pero que en realidad esconden tantas verdades… Brendon agradece en una vos jamás audible y entra al auto, teniendo que sentarse sobre las piernas de Frank.

-¡Oye! ¡Él es mío!… -Sisea Gerard mientras intenta revolverse y quitarse el medio trasero que Bob tiene sobre él, mientras Spencer intenta hacer que Bob le deje de pisar el pie y Frank sin querer termina pateando a Ryan en la cara.

-No me lo voy a comer, enserio, tan sólo voy a usarlo como asiento… Spence, si quitas tu pie de ahí te juro que te dejaré ser el padrino de mis hijos… pero si no lo quitas ¡No tendré hijos, idiota! ¡Quita!

Hay un montón de murmullos y quejidos que terminan sonando parecido a mugidos de vaca, mientras Patrick va muy comodito en el asiento de copiloto comiéndose los doritos nacho que alguna vez fueron de Bob.

-¡Cállense o juro que los castro! –Pete se masajea las sienes y automáticamente todos guardas silencio, como por arte de magia.

Entonces Pete mete la llave y la gira provocando que el motor emita un suave ronroneo, antes de volver a la carretera con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras en los asientos traseros todos tienen al menos un miembro de Brendon sobre sus cuerpos.

-Brendon podrías…

-No.

…

-¡Esa de ahí era mi casa! –Señala Ryan en la ventana a una bonita y pequeña construcción de tabique rojo y enredaderas en las paredes. Todos, aplastados y como pueden (gracias al gordo de Brendon), se asoman o estiran para ver a través de la ventana la casita, que parece un lugar pequeñito y acogedor, justo como la definición de un hogar, y la sonrisa en el rostro del mayor no dejaría pensar lo contrario.

-En ese árbol tenía un columpio, y esa verja estaba mucho menos oxidada en ese entonces. –Su vos es cantarina, teñida en emoción y recuerdos y un montón de cosas de las que nadie le ha oído hablar antes (ni siquiera Frank, Pete o Spencer) y sus ojos destellan cada que señala algún otro pequeño detalle que sigue igual a cómo lo recuerda. –Ahí estaba la casa de Scraps, justo a un lado de donde estaba la mesa de madera de mi madre.

La zona donde está ubicada se ve más rustica, más antigua, como la parte victoriana de Bellemount. Las casas a los alrededores no parecen deterioradas pero sí lucen los años en ellas, y Frank se pregunta quiénes viven ahí y si los conoce.

-¿Alguien vivió ahí después de que ustedes se fueran? –Pregunta Frank mientras se remueve, haciendo que la mitad del trasero de Brendon quede a mitad de asiento.

Ryan niega. –Nah, mi madre nunca dejo nada escrito que permitiera hacer algo con esa propiedad… ahora no le pertenece a nadie, supongo.

Pronto esa pequeña zona llena de árboles y enredaderas se queda atrás, abriendo paso a una carretera pavimentada con pequeñas rocas en forma de camino que llevan a propiedades de patios más amplios o terrenos baldíos donde lo árboles siguen creciendo gigantes soportando la nieve.

-Patrick… ¿estás seguro que aquí es el lugar?

Todos vuelven la vista al frente después de que Pete habla; Hay una construcción al frente que claramente es un teatro, o más que bien, que fue. Hay pequeños niveles y escaleras de piedra que llevan hasta una puerta que ha sido cubierta por tablas de maderas clavadas al resto con clavos, y las carteleras que alguna vez anunciaron representaciones de amoríos y tragedias, ahora no son más que un montón de hojas desteñidas y rasgadas , ilegibles después de tanto sol y tanta lluvia. La nieve cubre gran parte de las jardineras, pero Gerard podría estar seguro de que debajo de toda esa blancura de la noche pasada hay un montón de hiedra justo igual a como estaba todo en el jardín de rosas abandonado.

Patrick se mantiene pegado a Pete mientras este avanza con una expresión concentrada en busca de alguna papeleta que diga que la función ha sido cambiada para otro día, pero nada. Entre las tablas se puede ver negrura y más negrura, nada de luces ni voces ni las risas clásicas de un teatro de títeres.

-Les dije que este lugar decrepito no podría ser. –Asegura Ryan mientras se cruza de brazos, a causa del frío, pero que le da una posición que grita “superioridad” a todo pulmón.

-Cállate, tú ni siquiera has estado en el pueblo desde hace como 8 años ¿Qué podrías saber? –Dice Pete mientras pasa su brazo por los hombros de Patrick, quien se está abrazando para mantenerse caliente y porque de repente se ha sentido un tonto que les ha traído sin tener idea.

Ryan se ríe, y su risa está inyectada en desprecio –Sólo fue un comentario, relájate.

Los hombros del moreno están tensos y por más que Ryan quiera lucir relajado, se pueden ver sus músculos igual que los de Pete.

Gerard carraspea la garganta, dando unos pasos para acercarse a los otros dos, quienes parecen que en cualquier momento podrían estallar.

-¿Por qué no volvemos? Hace mucho frío, y este lugar me causa escalofríos.

-¿Por qué no dejamos a Ryan aquí? Apuesto a que le encantaría que lo dejásemos para que se congelara ¿A que sí, Ry?

Y nadie entiende, por supuesto que nadie lo entiende, pero las palabras cobran espacio en su cuerpo como cuchillas, y con todo el dolor y el enfado que esto le provoca, Ryan da un paso al frente dispuesto a ir a romper algunos dientes. Spencer se interpone y lo regresa a su lugar.

Ryan aprieta los puños y los parpados, pero al final suspira y trata de controlar su agitada respiración.

-Basta ya, Pete, no quiero pelear contigo, con nadie. –Dice, y por un momento su vos tiembla y algo dentro de las entrañas de Brendon se remueve. –Sé que no te agrado, pero ¿Podríamos intentarlo, al menos por una última vez? Me gustaría estar en paz con todos estos pocos días que estaré aquí, antes de irme.

Patrick le da un apretoncito a la mano de Pete y le dedica una ligera sonrisa. El mayor se relaja un poco y asiente accediendo, pero su helada mirada no cambia.

Frank cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. –Bueno… ya que estamos aquí ¿Entraremos a cazar fantasmas y a hacer llorar a Bob, o no?

-¡Oye!

Brendon suelta una carcajada mientras llega hasta Ryan y Spencer y se pone entre ambos, intentando robarles calor. -¡Yo quiero una foto de su cara!

-Repito: ¿Qué? ¿Creen que me voy a asustar? ¡Al diablo los fantasmas, como cereal de ese del fantasmita todas las mañanas! –Grita el rubio mientras se revuelve en su lugar, alternando miradas nerviosas de entre ellos y el viejo teatro. Aun así mantiene el pecho hinchado porque eso es lo que hacen los superhéroes valiente y heroicamente.

-Gallina. –Se burla Brendon en vos baja haciendo que Patrick y Frank se suelten en carcajadas, y en segundos comienzan a hacer bromas como “El bebé Bob esto” “El bebé Bob aquello” “El pinche Bob me aventó una pinche piedra” entre otros.

-¡Que no tengo miedo! –grita totalmente harto, con la cara roja en vergüenza o en furia o simplemente roja porque sí.

-¿No?, Pruébalo.

Y Gerard sonríe.


	36. Rompiendo un montón de leyes

La madera está apolillada y se deshace al tacto, haciendo que las virutas viejas y roídas caigan sobre el congelado suelo y sobre sus zapatos. Pete y Gerard tienen un trozo de metal cada uno, con el cual hacen palanca intentando hacer que la puerta seda y les permita entrar a la oscuridad que habita dentro.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos si nos sale un fantasma? Hipotéticamente hablando, me refiero. –Bob se muerde las uñas mientras da vuelta entre todos sus amigos, husmeando aquí y allá esperando distraerse porque demonios… Su panza presiente que algo va a salir mal.

-Supongo que correr y gritar como la gente normal. –Dice Frank con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras prueba que su celular tenga suficiente batería por si necesitan usar la lamparita incluida.

Bob bufa y se seca el sudor de las palmas de las manos frotándolas contra sus jeans. -¿Y qué pasa si alguien tropieza y se rompe un pie?

-Lo dejaríamos ahí para que el fantasma se entretenga en comerlo y nosotros podamos huir. –Brendon le palmea el hombro a su rubio amigo, y todo el cuerpo de Bob se estremece. -¿Asustado?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Acaso has leído alguna vez que Super Man esté asustado? Yo no estoy asustado, y mucho menos a causa de ese feo y oscuro lugar probablemente infestado en fantasmas y bichos… y…

Se escucha un _crack_ que hace a Bob saltar en su lugar y terminar escondiéndose detrás de Frank, mientras Brendon se ríe con fuerza de él.

-¡Listo! –El sonido ha provenido de la madera al quebrarse, y ahora hay un montón de polvo y virutas lloviendo en cascada de donde la madera ha cedido, también hay algunas polillas revoloteando intentando huir, y un aroma a viejo proviene desde la oscuridad del teatro.

Gerard se recarga sobre la pared y se remueve el sudor de la frente, las gota son causa del esfuerzo y están heladas gracias al clima de Bellemount, con sus constantes nevadas y esas terribles nubes sobre sus cabezas que prometen una tormenta dentro de muy poco.

-No creo que sea buena idea, debemos estar rompiendo un montón de leyes… -Patrick se muerde las uñas de sus manos mientras mira al fondo… y es que ahí no se ve ningún fondo, simplemente es negro tras negro tras negro hasta topar con el infierno, seguro.

-¡Tonterías! No sé ustedes, pero yo me muero por ver qué cosas olvidadas hay ahí dentro –Los ojos de Brendon brillan de sobremanera, como si ya pudiera oler algún cofre con monedas de oro enterrados bajo el telón del viejo teatro, tipo historia de piratas.

Frank se asoma a la oscuridad y prende la lámpara del celular, alumbrando primero el piso que está tan empolvado que parece no tener concreto, después alumbra el techo y puede ver decenas de telarañas colgando de las vigas. –Pat tiene razón, no parece un lugar muy seguro.

-¡Patrañas! Sólo lo dicen porque les tienen miedo a las arañas, pero imaginen la cantidad de cosas geniales allí dentro…

Pete le pide el celular a Patrick para poder alumbrar por él mismo mientras se adentra, y luego le siguen los otros. Sus zapatos crujen con la inmensidad de guijarros y pequeños cadáveres de insectos de los cuales sólo les queda el exoesqueleto, también hay trozos de madera y el suelo, bajo tanto polvo, se siente irregular.

-Recuérdenme de nuevo por qué entramos aquí. –Pregunta Ryan mientras aparta una de las telarañas lejos de su camino. Bob y él también sacan sus celulares y alumbran por sus cuentas, haciendo que los demás tomen su ejemplo y hagan lo propio. Pronto el viejo lugar con aroma a rancio está muy bien iluminado gracias a las lamparitas de los celulares (alabados sean los viejos y siempre resistentes celulares con lamparita). Brendon detiene su pie un segundo antes de pisar un pequeño y rechoncho escarabajo de color negro que cruza en su camino.

-¿Porque es genial explorar?

-¿Porque somos geniales?

-¡Porque espero encontrarme con un baño aquí dentro!

Es un recibidor grande, con el papel tapiz aún pegado a las paredes a pesar de los tantos años de haber sido olvidado. Hay mantas que alguna vez fueron blancas cubriendo cosas que todos pueden adivinar son muebles demasiado viejos, seguramente igual de roídos por los ratones y agujerados por las polillas como el resto de las cosas ahí dentro. Hay pequeños candelabros cayendo desde el techo, y vestigios de lo que alguna vez fueron velas dispuestas sobre lámparas de metal colgando de las paredes.

-Ew… -Brendon da un paso atrás, chocando sin querer con Frank, porque en la pared frente a él hay una araña de enormes ojos negros que mantiene entre sus patas a un ciempiés aun moviéndose, mientras le succiona los órganos con avidez, como si bebiese jugo… jugo de manzana. –Lo siento.

El lugar está extremadamente silencioso, únicamente se escuchan sus pisadas y de vez en vez las maldiciones de Brendon. Ryan se mantiene al último de todos, después de Bob, observándolo todo con recelo; tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los jeans, pero si pudieras ver por dentro, tiene los puños formados. Su expresión es casi completamente ilegible.

-Allá enfrente debe estar el escenario, y aquí hay unas escaleras que sospecho deben llevar a los camerinos –Dice Gerard más para Pete que para los demás, porque al parecer ambos son los líderes de la expedición. -¿Vamos hacia abajo?

-Hacia abajo. –Afirma Pete, haciendo que el estómago de Bob se revuelva más.

Gerard se lame los labios y es el primero en bajar por las escaleras, que crujen y chirrían dando a entender que están hechas de madera. Madera podrida, apolillada y vieja. Hay bastantes arreglos de época colgando de las paredes, fotos de personajes que alguna vez tomaron vida allí dentro de ese lugar, y bastantes pinturas desproporcionadas.

Todo luce muy tétrico, en especial porque se escuchan ratas correteando dentro de las paredes, sus chilliditos molestos asustando cada pocos minutos a alguno de ellos. -¿Ven algo? –Pregunta Frank, sus manos buscan un lugar sin gusanos en la pared para poder sostenerse.

-Hay puertas allá enfrente. –Le responde Gerard en vos alta para que le escuchen, y las paredes hacen un eco de este. Las escaleras son grandes y parece que el trayecto que han recorrido lo es aún más, y el frío allí abajo es aún más tremendo de lo que es allá arriba.

-¿Y hay algo interesante por ahí? ¿Un baño, quizá? –Pregunta Brendon mientras intenta controlarse, pero no le sale muy bien porque enserio enserio enserio tiene ganas de orinar. Pete suelta una carcajada.

-Ve y hazlo en alguna pared, a nadie le importa.–Le dice Pete mientras intenta abrir una de las puertas, pero parece haber sido cerrada con llave. –Maldición.

-¡Quizá ese sea el baño! Deberían patearlo, a ver si abre.

-Brendon, enserio, a las ratas no les molestará que hagas tus necesidades en alguna esquina, y deja de bailar.

-Me es inevitable… -dice mientras sus piernas se mueven con nerviosismo, su cabeza gritándole un “ _aguanta, aguanta… ¡aguanta suena a agua!_ ” y boom, de repente su vejiga le avisa que su capacidad ha llegado al máximo y que no aguantará mucho más. –Pero Peeeete, no voy a hacer teniéndolos a todos viendo.

-Brendon, en primera está oscuro y en segundo nadie te quiere ver, créeme.

Spencer suelta una risita y le susurra algo al oído a Patrick, algo que no hace falta ser un genio o tener mega oídos para saber que fue un “ _Pero él sí desea que todos lo hagan_ ” Brendon murmura un “ _Uhm_ ” bastante lleno de desesperación mientras alumbra con su celular por todos lados, hasta divisar una esquinita bastante descarapelada que parece no prometer bichos subiéndole por la pierna.

Camina hasta ahí no sin antes decir un _“Como me volteen a ver, los castro_ ” se baja el cierre de los jeans con rapidez e intenta meter la mano en sus pantalones para hacer lo suyo, pero para eso descubre que necesita de sus dos manos, y cada vez que baja el celular la oscuridad vuelve y lo consume y quizá le salgan monstruos o fantasmas que quieran comérselo por haberse burlado de Bob. -¡Está oscuro! ¡No puedo hacer así!

-Mira que nadie te puede ayudar con eso, Brend, es tu problema. –Dice Gerard aguantando una carcajada, pero sin volver la mirada.

-¡No, enserio! Está muy oscuro y que tal si… que tal si algo sale de entre la oscuridad y me muerde la…

-Ok, ok, Frank, ve y ayúdale. –Dice Bob.

-¿Qué? –Preguntan Frank y Gerard al mismo tiempo.

-¡Bob! –reprocha Patrick.

-¡Que vaya Ryan! –Propone Spencer.

-¡Auch! –se queja Spencer cuando Ryan le da un zape en la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

-Nadie le va a ayudar a nadie, estoy seguro de que puedes arreglártelas tú solo, Brendon. –Dice Pete mientras encuentra la cerradura de la otra puerta abierta, pero al abrirla hay madera cubriendo también por detrás. -¿Qué demonios…?

-Pero me da miedo…

-¡Ajá! ¡Y me llamaste a mí cobarde! –Se jacta Bob antes de comenzar a bailar, pisándolos a todos, pero el muy idiota a la mitad de su festejo deja caer su celular al suelo haciendo que se le salga la batería. –Oh, mierda.

En la pequeña oscuridad se escucha el cierre de unos jeans subirse y a Brendon murmurando un “ _Bien, pero luego no se quejen de que el diluvio les…”_ Entonces Ryan suspira y se encamina a la esquina, encarando a Brendon y a su vejiga mal educada, mientras le mira con un “ _Me deberás muchas_ ” (y no especificó qué) y alumbra con su celular la esquina para que Brendon pueda hacer lo suyo, mientras él se cubre los ojos con la otra mano y gira su cuerpo lo más que puede para darle privacidad.

Pete podría hacer muchas bromas al igual que Spencer, pero de repente un sonido proveniente de detrás de las maderas de la puerta les llama la atención.

-¿Qué creen que sea? –Pregunta Frank en un susurro, sus oídos agudizados para escuchar lo que sea que esté del otro lado. Bob se encuentra murmurando un “ _porfavor que no sea un fantasma, porfavor porfavor porfavor_ ” mientras se muerde las uñas de las manos.

Pete vuelve a tomar la varilla con la que han roto la primera puerta y se dispone a averiguar lo que sea que esté detrás de esta. Todos contienen la respiración cuando da el primer golpe y la madera resiste, pero después del segundo y el tercero, un hoyo se forma y a través de él se puede escuchar con mayor claridad: Agua. Se escucha el fluir del agua del otro lado.

Gerard y él comparten una mirada antes de que ambos vuelvan a golpear con fuerza, haciendo que la madera se despedace poco a poco. De nuevo hay demasiado polvo entorpeciendo sus visiones, haciendo que tosan, pero eso no evita a que sigan golpeando hasta que esta protección ceda dejando un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que quepan. -¿Y? ¿Quién va primero? –Pregunta Pete con una sonrisa.

-¡Y listo! –El grito de realización de Brendon hace que todos vuelvan sus cabezas hacia ellos (Cabe aclarar que Ryan cumplió con su parte y no miro a Brendon en ningún momento) pero todos se mueven tan rápido que terminan teniendo una buena mirada del pequeño Brendi-Brend -¡Hey! –Y se cubre con rapidez.

-Ok, nadie vio nada. –Dice Bob, y por primera vez todos están de acuerdo con él.

…

-¿Qué hay dentro? –Pregunta Patrick una vez Gerard y Pete han entrado, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna. Sus manos están sudorosas y su corazón está latiendo como un descosido, y se gira a Frank y a Bob para encontrarse con la misma expresión preocupada en ambos rostros. -¿Pete?

También se escucha un goteo aparte del flujo de agua, y a sus mentes llega la idea de que quizá se han encontrado con una tubería que debe llevar décadas rota, de la cual después deberán avisar a las autoridades lo que implica explicar qué es lo que hacían 7 adolescentes en el medio de la noche en un viejo teatro que se está cayendo poco a poco. Va a ser divertido.

Las uñas de Patrick se han terminado y ahora se muerde incluso más allá, lastimando verdaderamente sus dedos, cosa de la cual se arrepentirá dentro de poco. Bob está hasta atrás de todos, escondiéndose detrás de Ryan de una manera realmente extraña (incluso para él) mientras Frank alumbra con su celular adentro, intentando ver algo.

-Iré a investigar. –Dice el mayor de todos y se encamina, entrando por el orificio por el cual se debe agachar por ser alto, y también como es excesivamente delgado cabe a la perfección.

-Con cuidado… -Le pide Brendon, y Frank espera escuchar alguna broma de parte de Spencer, pero Spence no dice nada. Quizá porque en el fondo la oscuridad también le provoca inquietud.

Pasan unos segundos más de silencio hasta que se escucha un grito dentro, haciendo que los 4 restantes den un brinco en sus lugares. Brendon totalmente pálido y Bob gritando un _“¡Ah, ¡Les dije que algo iba a pasar, mi panza lo predijo!”_ Y un muy masculino “ _nos matarán a todos, cepo feo, cepo feo!_ ” pero cuando Frank se asoma (porque definitivamente Frank no es precisamente el miedoso entre ellos) lo único que puede ver es una figura moviéndose entre un montón de agua, mientras escucha dos pares de carcajadas cuyas voces conoce muy bien.

-Diablos, ¿qué le han hecho? –Pregunta intentando ocultar una risa, porque Gerard y Pete parece que escupirán los pulmones de tanto reír mientras Ryan boquea dentro del agua helada de lo que parece ser un manantial.


	37. Nadie quiere morir en una noche de invierno

Patrick simplemente tiene que sumir un poco el estómago para caber por la hendidura de la madera y llegar dentro, y una vez ha pasado, es el turno de Spencer de asomarse a ver qué diablos le hicieron a su amigo.

-Ustedes malditos hijos de…

-Hey, hey, relájate; Es un baño de agua caliente en un día de invierno ¿Qué mejor? –Pregunta Pete entre una risotada, al mismo tiempo que se pone de cuclillas frente a la orilla del manantial.

El agua es clara, y lo que al principio parecía tierra y escombros no es nada más y nada menos que el vapor del agua caliente. Ryan es lo suficientemente alto para que sus piernas lleguen al fondo y no haya peligros de ahogarse, pero también utiliza sus manos para sostenerse de una gran roca anclada en la orilla. Y también utiliza esas manos para otras cosas.

-¡Pero qué…! –Pete no puede completar la frase, porque como era de esperarse estando él en esa tan tentadora posición, Ryan le ha jalado y le ha echado dentro. Junto a él. –Maldito seas, Ryan Ross.

-Siempre mutuo, Pete. –Se ríe él. Pete tuerce una mueca, que esconde detrás una sonrisa, antes de salpicarle agua.

-¿Saben? Si no fuera de noche y no estuviéramos en un maldito pueblo siempre congelado, podríamos estar nadando justo ahora.

-¿Y por qué no? El agua está deliciosa.

El lugarcito está iluminado por la luz de luna que se cuela por el precario techo y sus roídas pero resistentes maderas, con enredaderas creciendo verdes y sin nieve que interfiera con la cálida temperatura del lugar. El manantial luce como una piscina, tan sólo con un pequeño hilo de agua que hace al flujo ir y venir, desde el subterráneo hasta ese mágico lugar.

El agua está caliente, justo a la temperatura perfecta como para descongelar corazones y derretir buenas actitudes. Ahí dentro el frío invierno de Bellemount no existe.

-Pues no sé ustedes, pero... –Dice Brendon, y todos se giran a verlo y se encuentran con que ya se ha quitado la camisa y el pantalón, y está en proceso de quitarse los calcetines cuando Spencer, aprovechándose de lo vulnerable y de lo torpe que es su amigo, simplemente lo empuja por el costado.

Brendon sale a la superficie tosiendo y jadeando porque sus pulmones se han llenado de agua gracias a la sorpresa, pero en cuanto logra estabilizarse da algunas brazadas hasta llegar a Ryan, para luego sostenerse de él. El mayor sonríe y pasa una de sus manos por debajo del brazo ajeno.

-Maldito…

-¿Y ustedes? ¿No piensan venir? –Pregunta Pete. Sus músculos están totalmente relajados y la tensión de antes se ha ido. Sus voces resuenan en el teatro como el eco dentro de una caverna.

-No creo que sea buena idea… Es de noche, es invierno, no tenemos con qué secarnos y además estamos en propiedad privada y…

-Pat, no me hagas empujarte sin previo aviso. –Le dice Frank mientras le palmea el hombro, y él también ya se ha deshecho de sus ropas aprovechándose de la escasa y mortecina luz para ocultar las marcas en su cuerpo.

Bob también se ha quitado sus pantalones azules y su suéter rojo, y las calcetas de Batman han ido a parar junto al montículo de ropa de Brendon y Frank, y ahora sus partes privadas están únicamente cubiertas por su hermoso bóxer donde se lee “ _I love Wonder Woman_ ” -¡No me arrepentiré de nada!

Frank y Bob entran al agua al mismo tiempo, riendo como los buenos amigos que son, y comienzan a nadar. Patrick suspira y Spencer también le palmea el hombro.

El rubio se quita su abrigo, los dos suéteres que su madre le hizo ponerse, los jeans y los pantaloncillos térmicos que trae debajo de éstos, las calcetas de lana, las otras calcetas de lana que trae debajo, la bufanda, el gorro, y por último las gafas, pero se deja puesto una delgada camisa blanca y los bóxer antes de sumergirse con los demás. Sus ojos brillan de manera hermosa bajo la luz lunar.

-¿Saben? No sé qué vamos a hacer cuando queramos salir, no tenemos con qué secarnos… probablemente nos congelaremos y moriremos.

-Al diablo todo, esto está delicioso. –Brendon recuesta su cabeza sobre las rocas, que aunque no son buenas almohadas sirven de algo, y suspira. -¿Por qué nadie sabe de este lugar?

-¿Porque es demasiado genial y se ensuciaría si hubiese gente en él? –Sugiere Bob, quien para este entonces ya ha determinado que el agua está limpia, porque de no estarlo no sabría tan bien.

Sí, ya ha bebido un poco… y no fue sin querer.

-Seguramente alguien se terminó ahogando aquí –Habla Ryan –digo, es por eso que cerraron el _Rosas de carbón_ , porque alguien murió.

-Pregunta… El _Rosas de carbón_ , el jardín de rosas, y el apellido Ross ¿tienen algo que ver en común? –Esta vez quien habla es Patrick, quien está siendo sostenido por Pete de una manera bastante tierna, con cariño y cuidado.

-Quizá.

Ryan se sumerge por completo en el agua, su cabello castaño parece negro al flotar en las tibias aguas, y su piel luce casi tan pálida como la de Gerard. Los demás se miran entre ellos con una interrogante cocida al rostro, a excepción de Pete y de Spencer, quienes no parecen sorprendidos del todo.

Nadie dice nada durante unos minutos, tan sólo se dedican a sumergirse e intentar nadar. Han descubierto que el fondo no tiene guijarros ni nada puntiagudo, aunque Brendon jura que ha sentido a un pez viscoso nadar junto a uno de sus pies, pero todos piensan que está loco. Hay musgo y pasto creciendo a la orilla, y las enredaderas que los cubren le dan un aspecto salvaje y natural a todo. El agua está riquísima (Y no, Bob, no me refiero a en sabor) y el invierno parece quedarse fuera de todo, como en una postal.

-Esto es tan relajante…

-No quiero ni pensar en que tenemos que salir e irnos, quiero quedarme aquí para siempre, quiero decir… se siente tan bien.

Patrick suspira y acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de Pete inhalando su aroma y deseando poderse dormir ahí y…

-¿Escucharon eso? –pregunta de repente Gerard, haciendo que Frank y Bob dejen de jugar para así poder escuchar.

Todos agudizan los oídos y se ponen atentos a cualquier ruido, a cualquier escarabajo escalando una roca, una pared, a cualquier cosa.

-Oh Dios mío, es un fantasma… -Susurra Bob en un gritito de terror al que todos responder con un “ _shhh_ ” porque enserio, el rubio no es nada discreto. Se escuchan las maderas de la planta superior crujir y los cabellos de todos se erizan, el ritmo cardiaco se les acelera. El día de mañana nadie lo va a confesar, pero en estos momentos todos tienen un solo pensamiento carcomiéndoles el cerebro: _Fantasmas._

Putos fantasmas.

Las maderas siguen crujiendo y las astillas reventando, incluso las cigarras han notado que algo no anda bien porque han dejado de cantar. De pronto el ambiente parece haber bajado unos grados centígrados en temperatura, y el humo que se evapora del agua se torna en algo tétrico, como la espesa niebla que envuelve los escenarios de las películas de terror.

Patrick aferra sus manos al pecho de Pete porque está temblando, y todos parecen a espera de lo peor. En silencio, inmóviles, acorralados.

Bob murmura como ratón en vos baja tantas cosas, que los demás ya se han hartado de callarlo. Cosas como “ _Por favor, por favor, si no dejas que me coman prometo ayudarle a mi mamá a lavar los platos, y prometo ir a la iglesia los domingos y dejarte parte de mis mesadas en la ofrenda para que así arregles tu iglesia o te compres un Ferrari, o lo que sea, pero por favor, Dios, no dejes que el fantasma me coma_ …”

El aire es pesado y difícil de inhalar, más con la tráquea siendo apretada por un nudo hecho de nerviosismo; y se vuelve aún más difícil conforme se van dando cuenta de que los maderos que crujen se van acercando más y más a la zona donde saben están la escaleras, y sea lo que sea que esté provocando todo eso, se está acercando y pronto muy pronto estará ahí.

-Nadie haga ruido. –Ordena Ryan, y nadie parece querer discutir con él.

Bob siente el corazón en la boca, al igual que todos, pero en especial él y Patrick. El pulso de ambos rubios está por el cielo y a ambos les cuesta trabajo mantener la calma, porque demonios, todo está pasando de manera tan lenta y tan tétrica.

Y nadie quiere morir en una noche de invierno.

Cuando lo que ahora reconocen como pisadas se escuchan a tan sólo unos metros, contienen la respiración; Patrick aprieta con fuerza el agarre de Pete donde éste le sostiene de la mano, y Frank y Gerard buscan estar cerca el uno del otro. Brendon tiembla como perro mojado detrás del cuerpo de Ryan y de Spencer.

Hay luces, pequeños círculos luminosos marcándose en el suelo y en las paredes, moviéndose de un lado a otro y recorriendo cada superficie. Sus corazones comienzan a marcar el ritmo de un reloj de pared.

_Tic tac, tic tac._

De repente una figura oscura se asoma por entre la hendidura y Bob no puede contenerse más allá de ahogar un grito, y todos dan un pequeño brinco ahí donde están antes de darse cuenta de que la figura oscura en realidad viene vestida de azul y trae una placa de metal colgada al pecho.

El sujeto frente de ellos los observa un segundo, se lleva un radio a la boca, y habla a través de él. –Tom, dile al comandante que querrá ver esto.

…

Las luces rojas y azules lo iluminan todo en centelleos, y el escenario de bosque agrega el toque final a lo que parecería ser una película de crímenes y criminales. Ryan y Pete tiemblan como perros gracias a que se han metido a nadar con sus ropas y ahora no tienen nada seco con que cubrirse, mientras en la patrulla frente a ellos otros 2 oficiales les hacen preguntas a sus secos y calientitos amigos.

-¿Sabes?, esto no resultó ni de chiste lo que quería de esta noche. –Dice Ryan en un suspiro tras un buen rato en silencio.

Pete se ríe, aunque parece ser algo forzado –Yo nunca espero mucho, pero creo que sí, demasiada mala suerte para demasiados eventos afortunados.

-Pero resultó mejor, me refiero. –Dice Ryan, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del mayor. Suspira. –Escucha, hace años que no visito este lugar y han sido tantos recuerdos bombardeándome el cerebro en tan sólo un día; cuando me fui era muy pequeño, tanto que me sorprende darme cuenta de lo mucho que dejé escondido en este lugar. Por ejemplo a Frank –dice mientras su mirada está sobre el más chico, el cual trata de explicarles a los oficiales qué es lo que hacía semidesnudo en un río subterráneo junto a otros muchos chicos. Uh. –No he tenido el suficiente tiempo para hablar con él, pero míralo… No parece que haya tenido la mejor vida, pero está feliz. O a Spencer, que es un maldito desgraciado pero que es mi jodido mejor amigo, es genial saber que se comporta como un imbécil con todos y no sólo conmigo –Ryan suelta una carcajada y baja los ojos, para luego lamerse los labios y seguir hablando. –Y luego estás tú… un maldito rencoroso que no ha cambiado en nada, Pete, y no me gusta darme cuenta de que a pesar de todo me sigues importando… Y estoy feliz de que tengas a ese rubio de ahí, Patrick, que es tan agradable y buena persona, sé que él te ayudará a mantenerte centrado –Dice, y cuando alza la mirada se encuentra con esos ojos marrones que alguna vez brillaron por él, observándolo atento. –Y también me he encontrado con personas excelentes entre ustedes, con un montón de sorpresas, y creo que no me he reído más en toda mi vida de lo que he reído hoy.

-Y se siente bien volver a esto después de tanto tiempo.

Pete le mira durante unos minutos, tan sólo observándolo sin decir nada. Ryan le sostiene la mirada y puede ver cada detalle en su rostro, las arruguita que se le forma en el contorno de los ojos cada que piensa, sus labios entre abiertos y esas miles de preguntas que viven detrás de sus parpados. Luego, después de un rato, el menor baja la mirada y se concentra en los pellejitos y en las uñas mordidas de sus propias manos, marcas mudas que Pete muy bien conoce de él.

-También me alegro de verte. –Ryan alza los ojos y se vuelve a encontrar con Pete, con todo eso, con todos esos recuerdos buenos y malas memorias. Todo. –Me alegra saber que estás bien, que después de todo lo estas, que tomamos la decisión correcta años atrás. –se ríe, y Ryan quisiera reír también pero tiene un nudo en la garganta que se lo impide.- Lo hiciste por ti solo, lo lograste…

-Hubiese sido más fácil estando acompañado. –Le interrumpe.

Pete suspira. –Escucha, Ryan…

-No hay nada que decir ni nada para ser escuchado, Pete, está bien; Lo que pasó antes se quedó en el pasado y está bien.

Pete suspira y asiente mientras juguetea con sus propias manos. –Eso quieres decir que… ¿Tú y yo también lo estamos? –Pregunta, y la luna vuelve a iluminar a sus ojos, y la respiración de Ryan vuelve a ser entre cortada.

Siente su corazón latir con fuerza y a su pecho doler con demencia, pero encuentra en algún lado la fuerza para pronunciar: -Sí, estamos bien.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvea en los labios del mayor, y Ryan responde con una propia aunque un poco más personal y tímida.

-Vale, ahora dejando eso de lado… ¿Qué planeas con Brendon y por qué? Mira que es un buen chico aunque un poco…

-Pervertido –dice Ryan entre media carcajada, algo en su estómago revoloteando como una… como una revolución de mariposas. –Algo pervertido, ya me los han dicho.

-¿Algo? Por Dios, estoy seguro que cuando sorbe del popote de su jugo lo hace a propósito, como queriendo decir “ _Mira, se hacer buenas mamadas porque práctico con mi jugo de manzana ¿Quieres ver?_ ”

Ryan se suelta a reír hasta que su estómago comienza a doler, y todos se giran en su dirección gracias al ruido, y se quedan sorprendidos de ver a Ryan y a Pete riendo de todo y de nada sentados sobre la cajuela de la otra patrulla. Y aunque no lo entienden, sonríen por ello.

-Pero enserio, es un buen chico, será bueno para ti. –Dice Pete, y Ryan le contesta con una pequeña sonrisa, confidente, de esas que sólo le muestras a alguien a quien de verdad conoces y en quien de verdad confías porque sabes que jamás dirán algo diferente a la verdad.

Alguien frente a ellos carraspea con incomodidad. –Uhm Pete… tu papá acaba de llegar.

Y el nombrado suspira escondiendo las secretas ganas de estrangular a Harry Judd, el oficial que les ha encontrado nadando en un edificio abandonado a mitad de la noche, por haberle llamado a su padre y por haberlo traído hasta aquí. Está muerto.

Pero el latido tranquilo de su corazón piensa lo contrario.


	38. Oh, privilegios

-¡Me arrepiento de todo! –Dice Bob entre un sollozo desesperado, porque sabe que su madre le matará en cuanto se entere de que están detenidos.

Brendon le palmea el hombro mientras suspira, ya que sabe muy bien que su destino no es muy diferente al del rubio: Su madre lo va a agarrar a chanclazos, literalmente, ¿Qué tan cruel suena eso? Puede imaginarla justo ahora, chancla en alto y cinturón en la otra mano “ _Pinche Brendon hijo de tu rechingada madre, te voy a partir la madre, cabrón…_ ” Su dulce mamá tiene mucha propiedad, sí.

 Suelta un suspiro de pura resignación y apoya su cabeza en sus manos al mismo tiempo que pone sus codos sobre sus rodillas; Y también se siente triste porque sus calcetines favoritos terminaron empapados y seguro se van a encoger.

Frank por otro lado está bastante tranquilo, cruzado de brazos mientras golpetea el suelo con uno de sus pies. El aire le revuelve el cabello que para su buena suerte siempre es fácil de secar, así que ha sido el primero en olvidarse del frío y los temblores de piel.

Bob secretamente extraña que su piel esté hecha pasita por el agua caliente, porque ahora tiembla por el frío como un puto chihuahueño (Como el chihuahueño muerto de Pete, que descanse en sagrada gloria. Amén)

-Te ves bastante tranquilo –Le dice el pelirrojo a su novio, dándole un codazo juguetón al que Frank responde de la misma manera, junto a una risa- ¿No estás pensando en que cuando se entere tu madre, ella nos…

-Ni lo menciones –Dice, pero en lugar de sonar preocupado simplemente se encoge de hombros. –Ya me resigné a la idea del castigo eterno.

Gerard suspira y toma una de las manos de Frank, las entrelaza y las mete juntas al bolsillo de su pantalón para mantenerse calientes mutuamente. –Cambiemos de tema. –Le pide Frank en un suspiro.

Gerard asiente y le sonríe con ternura. -¿Ya listo para el show de en 3 días?

El viento sopla fuerte y remueve las copas de los árboles causando un gracioso y ligero silbido llevado por las corrientes y por la heladez de entre las montañas de Bellemount. Frank recuerda esta zona vagamente, como en un sueño, pero él sabe que seguramente tiene algo que ver con Ryan Ross y su enigmática desaparición y reaparición. Si alguna vez fueron mejores amigos, está claro que eso fue hace mucho, porque Frank sinceramente ya no conoce nada él, y está bastante consciente de ello sin necesidad de recordar lo que Ryan dijo horas atrás.

Pero eso deja bastante pensativo al pelinegro: Cuando Ryan se fue, hacía muchos años que el jardín de rosas se había marchitado junto con su belleza, y también el _Rosas de carbón_ está bastante destruido como para haber bajado su telón por última vez después de que la familia Ross se fuera… entonces ¿A qué se refirió Ryan al decir que todos esos sucesos tenían algo que ver con su familia? Spencer sabe, Frank puede estar seguro de eso, y si él mismo siguiera siendo el mejor amigo de Ross, seguramente también lo sabría.

Pero no lo es.

-¿Me estás prestando atención? –Pregunta Gerard, y Frank aparta inmediatamente la vista de la figurilla delgada y temblorosa de Ryan para volverla hacia su novio, el cual le mira de una forma para nada agradable. Frank niega la cabeza y suspira.

-No, lo siento… estaba pensando.

-¿Sobre qué? –Pregunta Gerard con un tono bastante diferente al que suele usar siempre, más arrastrado y sí, algo puntiagudo. Frank se lame los labios y junta un poco las cejas, pero trata de no prestarle mucha atención.

-Sobre nada, ya sabes, mi mamá y…

-Estabas mirando a Ross.

Frank gira lentamente su rostro para encarar a Gerard, y las cejas del pelirrojo están tan juntas, al igual que lo están sus labios unidos en una delgada línea. El más bajo de ambos cambia su peso hacia otro de sus pies y trata de averiguar qué mierda pasa.

-Tenía la mirada perdida, eso es todo.

Gerard se ríe de forma venenosa y gira los ojos, haciendo que la expresión de Frank cambie. –En Ryan. –Repite.

-Pues sí, supongo –dice cruzándose de brazos- Dime ¿tiene eso algo de malo acaso?

Gerard niega y hace un gesto de restarle importancia, pero en realidad lo que hace después deja muy en claro que sí, sí que la tiene. Se gira y camina unos metros lejos de ahí (siendo vigilado por el oficial Judd en todo momento) para luego encender un cigarrillo y dar profundas caladas, haciendo que la sangre del más chico hierva.

Frank también se da la vuelta y le da la espalda.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunta a Brendon, Bob y a Spencer, mientras observa que a pocos metros de allí, el comandante Wentz (con su alta e imponente figura, hombros rectos, pecho salido y expresión inquebrantable) está enfrascado en una conversación con Patrick y Pete. El rubio asiente cada pocos segundos mientras que Pete parece querer interrumpir cada segundo, pero el comandante Wentz no lo deja ni siquiera chistar.

-Al parecer Pete le ha pedido que nos deje ir y el comandante casi lo hace polvo con los ojos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Patrick estaba aquí, y debiste verlo: Se le suavizó la mirada y se le endulzó la lengua, no paró de decirle a Pat con palabras ultra mega asquerosamente dulces que lo sentía, pero que tendría que avisar a la comisaria de que nos encontró en propiedad ajena. Pero Patrick se puso a llorar.

Brendon sigue hable y hable como pajarraco, pero Frank le ha dejado de escuchar hace algunos segundos, su vista vuelve a donde están Patrick y Pete, y ahora todo tiene mayor sentido: La figura alta y fornida del oficial está un poco inclinada hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que mantiene una mano apoyada sobre el hombro de Patrick, y el rubio mantiene la vista escondida tras sus cabellos mientras asiente a lo que sea que le esté diciendo. Pete parece ansioso por sujetar la mano de su novio y pedirle que deje de llorar, que no lo quiere ver triste, pero quizá gracias a que su padre está hablando, él no puede interrumpir.

-Apuesto a que nos dejan ir sin cargos.

-¿Eh? –Preguntan Frank y Brendon al mismo tiempo a Spencer, mientras Bob se mira las uñas de una manera preocupada, quizá pensando “ _Diablos, mis cutículas luces horrorosas, deberé hacerme un manicure de emergencia…_ ” o al menos eso es lo que piensa Brendon que hace.

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas el día de la cena?

-¿Cuál cena? –Pregunta Bob de repente, horrorizado- ¿Fueron a cenar sin mí? ¿Comida?

-No Bob, ¿cómo crees? –Pregunta Spencer. Le mira de forma despectiva, girando los ojos, y sigue hablando; Su postura tan casual como si no le importase nada, como si pasara de todo. Como siempre. Frank ha descubierto que la mayoría del tiempo envidia eso de Spence. –El señor Wentz no paraba de soñar con hijitos imaginarios entre su hijo el gay mayor y Trick, así que estoy seguro que unas cuantas lágrimas más y Patrick nos habrá sacado de aquí. –Dice con tranquilidad, y luego su sonrisa se extiende y pronuncia un: -¿Ven? Les dije.

Y cuando voltean a ver, todos abren la boca, y Brendon aprovecha la oportunidad para decirles un _“¡Cierren la boca, o se les van a meter las moscas!_ ” pero no sirve de nada porque nadie le hace caso gracias a esa escena: El comandante está hincado tratando de quedar más a la altura de Patrick mientras le consuela. Y Pete parece igual de sorprendido porque les voltea a ver gesticulando con los brazos un bastante claro _“¿Pero qué…?”_ que nadie sabe responder.

El comandante le aprieta con delicadeza el brazo una última vez a Patrick antes de ponerse de pie, y el rubio se limpia las lágrimas con ayuda de Pete, para luego abrazarse a sí mismo con sus brazos. Todos están seguros de que si la chaqueta de cuero de Wentz no estuviera tan mojada, seguramente se la pondría sobre los hombros a Patrick.

-Muy bien, chicos, es hora de ir a casa. –Dice el hombre, y Bob suelta un suspiro de alivio bastante exagerado.

-Mi madre me va a matar si llego a esta hora, y mojado. –Pronuncia Brendon mientras se señala su ropa húmeda y su pelo aún empapado. Van a agarrar la peor hipotermia del mundo, seguro.

Todo es culpa de Ryan Ross; ¿Por qué? Quién sabe, pero todo es culpa de él porque Brendon lo dice.

-No te preocupes, muchacho, Patrick ya me ha explicado la pequeña situación que tenemos aquí –El otro oficial que está ahí, ese tal Harry Judd de ojos preciosos (según Brendon), mira al comandante con duda por unos segundos como si no pudiera creer lo que está diciendo, pero luego recupera la compostura- Los llevaré a nuestra casa y le pediré a mi esposa que les prepare un baño caliente, no quiero ser el culpable de que cojan un feo catarro.

Que no, que todo será culpa de Ross. Dije.

Bob vuelve a soltar un suspiro igual de exagerado, pero cuando todos lo voltean a ver, está casi al borde de las lágrimas y casi ofreciéndole su alma al comandante Wentz por ser tan bueno y por ser tan comandante Wentz, y por Batman, y por dejarlos ir libres, y… y... –Gracias, señor, gracias, Dios se lo pague con 10 Ferraris…

-Pero que sea la última vez que quieran romper un montón de reglas, muchachos, que a la próxima fingiré que no los conozco y que no me agradan.

Brendon y Bob asienten con demencia, totalmente agradecidos: Bob agradece a Harry Judd por su piadosa misericordia de no ser un fantasma, y Brendon agradece al comandante por evitar un feo y cruel destino con la chancla.

-Le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Cuento con ello.

…

-¡Ay, niños! Están todos empapados, parecen pollitos. –Clarisse está subida en un banquito para que su pequeño y menudito cuerpo alcance la estantería dónde guardan los juegos de toallas de reserva, y pronto se va haciendo de una pila limpia de las que arroja sobre la cama. –Pero, ¿Cómo es que terminaron así?

-Llovió. –Pronuncia Brendon antes que cualquiera pueda inventar algo más.

-¿Aquí en Bellemount? Pero yo no escuché nada.

-Bueno, quizá deba ir a ver al ornitorrinco…

-Otorrinolaringólogo –Le corrige Ryan en vos baja.

-Eso dije.

-Llovió y por culpa del idiota de Brendon nos mojamos, Clarisse. –Interviene Spencer, el cual ya está sobre uno de los sofás reclinables con una cobijita color azul cubriéndole el cuerpo. Oh, Privilegios.

-¿Es cierto eso, Brendon? Ten más cuidado para la próxima, muchachito, podrías causar que alguien termine enfermo y delirando.

-Pero en realidad fue Spencer el que me empujó a…

-Sin peros.

Y Brendon fulmina con la mirada a Spencer (porque estando la señora Wentz en la misma habitación no puede enseñarle su hermoso, precioso, fabuloso, espectacular dedo corazón) Spencer levanta una ceja y sonríe con altanería.

-Listo. –Dice ella una vez se baja de la silla con ayuda de su hijo. Pensativa, se pone las manos sobre las caderitas y le da una mirada a los 8 adolescentes frente a ella. –Tendrán que bañarse de 4 en 4, para que así quepan todos y tengan espacio suficiente bajo la regadera.

Frank no entiende como la señora Wentz espera meter a 4 personas en un mismo baño y espera a que sobre espacio si quiera para respirar, pero no dice nada.

-Así que ¿Quiénes van a ir primero?

Todos se miran entre ellos, quizá Brendon los ha asustado a todos por esa miradita picara que les ha dedicado, así que lo más probable es que lo manden a bañarse en el fregadero donde se lavan los trastes. O en todo caso, lo sacarán a patadas fuera de la casa.

Por un momento Frank cacha la mirada de Gerard, pero aparta la vista.

-¡Yo, yo, yo! –Grita Brendon mientras da pequeños saltitos y su cuerpo tiembla a más no poder, porque joder, tiene frío. Mucho frío. Todos están a punto de protestar, pero Clarisse es más rápida: -Muy bien, Brendon, ¿Quién más?

Y aunque todos se mueran por tomar un baño caliente, nadie levanta la mano porque nadie quiere bañarse con el pervertido de Brendon Urie y su “ _No soy gay, no quiero ver porno gay con ustedes_ ” Ajá.

Spencer se hace bolita en su frazadita térmica color azul, y Pete le fulmina con la mirada. Spencer tan sólo tiene que sonreír un poco para hacerle saber a Pete que se va a arrepentir. Spencer se acurruca aún más y pronuncia con vos adormilada y totalmente cómodita:

-Pete quiere.

-Muy bien, entonces Peter se bañará junto con Brendon y otros dos más, ¿quiénes serán los otros?

Pero lo que Pete Wentz quiere hacer en realidad en ese momento es cortarle la cabeza al maldito creído de Spencer Smith.

Oh, privilegios.


	39. Esa abominación llamada Brendon

Al final Pete hubiera abogado por meter a Patrick con él a la regadera (para al menos hacer que valiera la pena el tener que soportar al frentón de Brendon por 20 minutos) pero la verdad es que como al escritor de su vida le encanta verlo sufrir, bueno…

-¡Esa es mi pierna, torpe!

-¡Pues dame entonces el champú, idiota!

-¡Brendon, ni se te ocurra agacharte a recoger el jabón!

Pete los mira a todos y no entiende cómo es que Dios no se los lleva y le trae a la humanidad de regreso personas que si sirvan para algo, como Ghandi o Luther King (El moreno hincha el pecho sintiéndose demasiado culto al haberlos escogidos a ellos y no al lobo feroz del cuento de la caperucita… pobrecito, tan sólo y lleno de piedras en ese pozo)

Para su suerte, los 4 están en boxers y no tiene que sufrir viéndole las miserias a la gente.

-¡Brendon, deja de dejar caer el jabón a propósito! –Le grita Frank, el cual tiene que cerrar los ojos ante la perturbadora imagen que tiene en frente.

El moreno bufa y se concentra en mantenerse debajo del chorro de agua caliente, sus pensamientos queriendo estar en cualquier otro lado menos en este, metido con 3 idiotas…

-Escucha, Bob, si vas a ponerte a cantar la canción de Batman más vale que te la sepas, por que te juro que en ninguna parte dice Pacman.

-¿Tu qué vas a saber? Si en toda tu vida no has leído un solo comic, en cambio yo tengo el especial de colección con Batman y Sirenoman…-. Todos voltean a ver al  chico, el cual tiene todos los rubios cabellos pegados a la cara haciéndole lucir bastante más raro, sus ojitos azules apenas y notándose detrás de esa maraña. -¿Qué?

Después de eso todos optan por ignorarlo, como siempre.

-Así queeee –Comienza el frentón, y Pete desea con verdaderas ganas que el kraken salga de la coladera y cobre su maldita alma, por que todo sería mejor que escuchar al chico hiperactivo, quien por cierto únicamente le cae mejor cuando tiene jugos para robarle. -¿Todos ya son novios con todos? ¿Ya tienen con quién untar la mayonesa, mojar el popote, bañar a la nutria?

Pete piensa que Brendon tiene una boca igual o más grande que su frente, y eso es perturbador. Frank se colorea con fuerza encontrando de inmediato el doble significado escondido en la oración, mientras que Bob gira la cabeza sin comprender.

-¿Tienes una nutria?

Brendon levanta una ceja y regresa al plan de “ _finge que Bob no está para que comience a dudar sobre su existencia_ ”. –Uhm? ¿Frank? ¿Pete?

El moreno suspira y comienza a tallarse con fuerza el cabello, agradeciendo que el baño sea lo suficientemente espacioso para que quepan los 4, por que de no ser así, seguramente ya tendría a Brendon haciendo no sé qué, a peligrosos centímetros de su santo trasero. Muy santo.

En serio.

-¡Ya cuéntenme! Quiero todos los detalles, empezando por ti, Frank, quiero saber si sus labios saben a cereza como parecen hacerlo, y contigo, Pete, quiero saber si el trasero de Patrick es tan suavecito como parece.

Ambos chicos lo voltean a ver como si no pudiesen creer que esa abominación llamada Brendon Urie pudiese decir cosas más incomodas, raras, y para nada de su incumbencia, por qué, _“¿Qué demonios le importa a ese la consistencia del traserito de mi Pat?_ ” según los pensamientos de Pete. –Brendon…

-Pero enserio, es que los labios de Gerard son tan rojos y tan grandes que se me figuran que saben a cereza, como los pinches condones de cereza-Dice a la misma velocidad que antes, su hiperactividad nada discreta.- No es que yo los haya probado…

-Brendon…

-¡Y pues que te digo, Pete! Si Patrick siempre ha sido el caracol más tímido del planeta, y le digo caracol por que ya se ha tardado los años en tener su primer novio, y tímido por que le has insinuado como 35 veces para que tengan sexo, antes de que fueran novios, y Pat te ha rechazado como 63 más, de haber sido yo…

-¡Brendon! –Interviene Frank antes de que el pelinegro termine golpeado, sangrando, y castrado.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta con unos ojitos y una carita de “ _Soy como un ángel, mírame, no rompo ni un plato”_

La boca de Pete está tan abierta que casi podría tocar el piso.

-Cuidado, Pete, se te podría meter una mosca.

…

El resto del baño pasó bastante incomodo: Pete le metió en la boca una barra de jabón a Brendon y el pobre chico estuvo tosiendo burbujas como por dos minutos, después de un gran tiempo siendo ignorado por los otros, Bob comenzó a saltar exigiendo por su atención, pero terminó resbalando y cayendo sobre las frías baldosas del baño, y los otros 3 ni se dieron cuenta; y bueno… Pete se la paso pensando acerca de las palabras de Brendon: Patrick no había tenido novios antes de él.

Y eso es bastante bonito si lo piensa mucho, por que significa que el moreno es su primer amor y recalca que Pat es la cosita más dulce, tierna y hermosa que el moreno ha conocido, y el corazón del rubio es tan nuevo e inocente que Pete se ha asegurado de ser amable con él.

Claro que si le preguntas a Pete Wentz acerca de cuántos novios ha tenido te dirá un número bastante más grande que un 0, y si le preguntas cuántas veces lo ha hecho, Pete te saldría con un número todavía mayor, y te podría contar quiénes de las chicas del colegio no se depilan ni las piernas ni otros lados, y cuántos de los hombres con los que ha tenido sexo no le han dicho que la tiene muy grande.

Pero si Pete sabe algo acerca de si mismo es que ya ha aprendido que gustar de chicas y chicos no lo hace un indeciso, y que enamorarse de una sola persona no está mal; Más, cuando esa persona resulta ser lo más dulce, tierno y hermoso, que le ha pasado en la vida.

…

-Hey, se tardaron los años ¿Cómo les fue? –Pregunta Spencer metido entre las cobijas de la cama de Pete, con una tasita de porcelana entre las manos que debe contener algún líquido tibiecito por qué le sale vapor.

Pete se contiene de ahorcarlo.

-Bien, pero Brendon no dejaba de poner su trasero en mi cara. –Se queja Bob mientras se sienta en una de esas sillas con forma de pera que están llenas de bolitas blanditas y que cuanto te sientas en ellas hacen “ _Puff_ ” y te sientes como en el cielo.

-Eso es mentira, mentiroso.

Frank rueda los ojos y se gira en busca de un lugar donde sentarse, pero es recibido por unos fuertes brazos rodeándole por la cintura, un aliento cálido rozándole el oído, y un par de gotitas que escurren del cabello de Gerard y que van a dar a su cuello. –Hueles a frutilla.

Frank se sonroja y se da la vuelta para encararse con su novio, estirándose tan sólo un poco para alcanzarle los labios y darle un suave beso en estos. La sonrisa de Gerard es totalmente hermosa.

-Hey –dice Brendon en tono enojado- ¿Por qué están todos tan secos y por qué diablos Spencer tiene puesta una pijama de Bob Esponja que se ve de lo más cómoda?

-Uhm… ¿Por qué hace como 20 minutos que salimos de bañarnos?

Frank alza una ceja y mira a Gerard detenidamente, encontrándose con que sí, en efecto, los 4 restantes luces limpios, calientitos y con aroma a fresco limón. -¿Hay otra regadera? –Pregunta mientras inhalada la fragancia que emana de la piel del pelirrojo.

-El baño de mis padres, supongo. –Dice Pete, y todos lo voltean a ver justo a tiempo para encontrarse con que está metiendo las piernas en unos pants viejos color negro, el torso descubierto y con gotas de agua escurriéndole por la piel.

Patrick intenta apartar la mirada, pero no puede.

-Sí, y déjame decirte que la tina de baño y las burbujas son lo mejor de la vida. –Spencer se mete más entre las cobijas, luciendo bastante tierno… pero es un maldito.

-Pero, pero ¿Por qué no me invitaron? ¡Ow! ¡Yo siempre he querido meterme en una de esas!

-Puedes decirle eso a Ryan, él también tiene una en casa-. Las miradas de todos vuelven a posarse sobre Pete, el cual deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para regresar sobre sus palabras una vez ve las expresiones de todos. -¿Qué?

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –Pregunta Brendon, una ceja casi llegándole a la mitad de su enorme frente. Un jet podría aterrizar ahí y todavía quedaría espacio para un picnic.

Pete intenta decir algo pero nada sale de su boca, así que termina boqueando un par de veces antes de que Spencer sea quien hable. –Ambos se conocen de algún tiempo.

El moreno se gira para observar al ojiazul, el cual le mira con una expresión casi de hielo, pero Pete no puede decir nada malo en contra de él esta vez, por que Spencer en realidad no ha dicho nada por molestar. Le agradece internamente por salvarle.

-Hablando de Ryan’s… -Comienza Brendon.-  ¿Y Ryan?

Frank gira sobre su propio eje buscándole con la mirada, pero es cierto, el muchacho no está por ningún lugar visible de la gran habitación.

Spencer vuelve a hablar de nuevo sin despegar la mirada de sobre Wentz. –El comandante quería hablar con él, así que se lo llevo a la planta baja.

Y Pete podría jurar que todo el color de su cuerpo se lo llevo la chingada.

-¿Sobre qué? –vuelve a preguntar Brendon, pero Spencer se encoge de hombros.

Pete se muerde los labios y busca desesperado por algo que les haga cambiar de tema, y rápido, pero lo único que encuentra disponible son pijamas, shorts, y viejos pants que termina aventándoselos a los 3 que siguen tan sólo envueltos en una toalla.

-¡Hey! –se queja Brendon cuando el botón de la pijama le pega en el ojo. Spencer podría hacer algunas bromas sobre cosas que le han picado el ojo al pelinegro antes.

-Vístanse, enserio es genial y todo, pero no quiero tantas personas desnudas en mi habitación. –Dice nervioso, intentando sonar juguetón para que nadie se dé cuenta del cambio.

-Pero Brendon quiere hacer orgía, ver películas porno y hablar sobre Jon Walker. –Dice Spencer, y las mejillas del nombrado se tiñen por completo en color rojo.

-¡Oh por la puta madre fruta! ¡Qué no soy gay! –Dice mientras levanta los brazos con exasperación… Mala idea, por que olvida que debe sujetar la toalla para que está no se caiga y les de otra buena vista de Brendi-Brend.

-Estoy comenzando a creer que lo haces a propósito. –Murmura Bob, cruzándose de brazos y apretando los ojos. “ _No veas eso, no veas eso o tendrás pesadillas_ ” Repite dentro de su cabeza.

-Dos veces en una misma noche, wow, Brendon, has roto tu record. –Dice Pete pasando a su lado y palmeándole el hombro, sin poder contenerse la sonora carcajada. El pobre pelinegro tiene las mejillas más rojas que un tomate y las manos cubriéndose algo que Spencer duda que exista.

Entonces en un movimiento de súper-espía-ninja-fantasma se agacha a recoger su toalla, rogando ser lo suficientemente rápido para que nadie le vea la retaguardia. Pero para su mala suerte, y como a la persona que escribe su vida se le da la gana por hacerle morir de vergüenza, justo en ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abre y un Ryan con el cabello húmedo va entrando.

El chico se detiene en la puerta con los ojos muy grandes.

-Pete… tu… tu mamá, uh, dice que bajemos a cenar. –Su vos tiembla, y para cuando el pobre Brendon ha logrado cubrirse de nuevo, ya está más rojo que la manzanita en la caja de su jugo.


	40. ¿Queso?

-¿Podrías ayudarme a poner el agua en la mesa, cariño? –Pregunta Clarisse, quien está tarareando una cancioncita al mismo tiempo que prepara la cena. Patrick esciente y toma la jarra, la cual desprende un delicioso aroma a limón (como el que se desprende el cuerpo de Pete recién bañado, o el que hace oler a Brendon como a tacos al pastor… _oh_ ) y la lleva a la mesa, donde Frank está colocando los bazos, Ryan los manteles y Brendon las servilletas.

-¿No debería ser Pete quien arregle todo esto?, al fin y al cabo somos sus invitados, él debería ser nuestro esclavo y no al revés-. Murmura Brendon.

-No, y te daré dos sencillas razones para comprobar que tengo razón: Una, ese sillón de ahí está muy cómodo y le estoy ganando la partida a Gerard, quien por cierto de verdad apesta en el juego, así que ni loco muevo mi trasero de ahí por nada más que sea venir a por agua; y dos, por que puedo imaginarte vestido de sirvienta y será algo muy gracioso para recordar.

Brendon bufa y sopla los cabellos que tiene pegados a la cara, girando los ojos; Ryan se ríe de él y le guiña un ojo de manera juguetona, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonroje un poco. Pete toma uno de los vasos que Frank apenas y puede sostener entre sus delgados brazos, como si fuese a ayudarle, pero no, y luego va a donde Patrick ha dejado la jarra minutos antes.

Pete se lame los labios tentadoramente después de servirse, y el rubio gira los ojos y se ríe de él.

-Peter, ¿Podrías poner los platos? Tu papá no tardará en volver y quiero que este todo listo.

El moreno gruñe. –Ma, estoy en medio de una partida…-. Su vos suena como la de un niño a punto de hacer un berrinche, aunque no espera a que su madre le pida de nuevo antes de ir hasta una de las estanterías de la cocina de roble y sacar algunos.

-Vamos Peter, no seas gruñón. –Su madre le da un beso en la frente, teniendo que dejar el cucharon sobre la barra y levantarse de puntitas por que su hijo sigue siendo un poco más alto que ella.

Pete vuelve a gruñir pero se deja hacer, a pesar de que puede escuchar y ver a Brendon reírse, pero a Pete le importa una soberana rebanada de queso lo que haya dentro de esa frentota. Si es que hay algo.

Se escuchan disparos, bombas y un montón de sonidos que vienen de la consola, además de unos cuantos que provienen de los labios de Gerard, cosas como “ _Oh, pero se supone tu ibas a la izquierda_ ” luego se escuchan algunos muchos disparos y una nueva explosión, seguida por un silencio que es roto por las carcajadas de Gerard, quien grita un _“¡BOB, IDIOTA, LO DESTRUISTE, ESE ES FUE TU PROPIO Y ÚLTIMO TANQUE_ ” para luego escuchar la musiquita que indica que alguien ha perdido, y presumiblemente todos pueden adivinar quién fue.

Pete rueda los ojos. –Ellos no son nada sin mí.

Se escucha un auto aparcar fuera, Clarisse y su hijo rápidamente reconociendo el rugido del motor de la patrulla que su marido y padre, respectivamente, maneja.

-Peter, ¿podrías llamar a Spencer a que baje a cenar? Sólo falta él, y lo haría yo pero no sé dónde puede estar–Pregunta la mujer, dándose un vistazo en el reflejo del microondas, arreglándose para su marido. El moreno casi está a punto de decirle que no se tiene que arreglar ni un cabello, por que es hermosa así cómo está, pero de inmediato se lo guarda cuando la mujer que lo trajo al mundo murmura eso de forma cariñosa, como si le tuviera aprecio al maldito de… _el innombrable_.

Alza una ceja. -¿Y yo cómo se supone que yo voy a saber dónde está? –Pregunta, y detrás de él algunas gargantas carraspean. Pete se da la vuelta con lentitud, tan sólo para ser recibido por Frank, Ryan, Brendon y Patrick murmurando al unionismo: -Gatitos.

-¿Gatitos?-. Luego se le prende el foco y se da un golpe mental, por supuesto. –Ma, ¿Moviste a Pumpkin y sus hijos de lugar donde los puse? –Pregunta mientras se rasca la nuca, por que ésta mañana la ha dejado en su habitación y ahora que estuvieron todos ahí no le ha visto.

-Sí, la vi salir de tu habitación cargando sus gatitos con ella, Peter, fue muy inhumano de tu parte dejarla donde el Señor Chihuahua murió, muy, muy grosero y descortés para una dama y sus 4 hijos.

-Mamá, es un gato… además la casa del perro lucia bastante bien y no olía feo.

Su madre pone sus blancas manos sobre sus caderitas, haciendo una línea con sus labios y frunciendo ambas cejas. –No, fue grosero e inhumano ponerla ahí, así que la vi cargar sus gatitos y llevarlos debajo del árbol de navidad, pero me pareció un lugar muy peligroso por que alguna esfera podría caérseles encima

Pete alza una ceja. –No me digas que les compraste una cama…

-En realidad es una casa ¡Y es la más mona, rosada y ridícula que encontré en el sitio web de esa tienda on-line, y como tienen una sucursal aquí en Cold Lake, llegó hoy mismo.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo se llama la tienda? –Pregunta Ryan, recargándose contra la barra intentando hacer platica con la dulce mujer que alguna vez fue su suegra. Pete no sabe en qué momento se olvidó de todos, pero se maldice.

-Oh, cariño, su nombre es _Pastel de garritas_!... –Y Pete sale corriendo de ahí por que está seguro de que no quiere saber nada acerca de pasteles, garritas, y gatos demasiado mimados por su madre. Pumpkin es más parte de la familia de lo que él es.

Sube las escaleras con flojera, gruñendo y azotando los pies en cada escalón, buscando en cada habitación a ver en cuál se le ha ocurrido a su madre meter a su mejor amiga y compañera de casa, a quien por cierto no le importa si ellos viven o mueren siempre y cuando tenga comida y agua en su tazón. No tiene que buscar mucho antes de, al abrir una de las habitaciones de invitados, ser recibido por algo realmente más allá del límite de la ridiculez, y el gatisismo.

-¡Mamá! –Se escucha un grito desde arriba, y todos se quedan mirando entre todos mientras ella casi se parte de risa, su risita como la de una ratoncita.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –Pregunta Pete con una vos temblorosa, sin poder o intentar si quiera esconder el temblor en sus manos cuando se acerca a Spencer y a la enorme casa color rosa, hecha de alfombra y con pilares para rascar, y la cual por cierto cuenta con 4 pisos de pura diversión gatunas.

-Cállate, los vas a despertar. –Murmura el ojiazul, sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza mientras sus ojos están grandes y brillantes, observando con emoción y asombro cómo los 5 pequeños gatitos se pelean entre ellos para obtener los mejores lugares para tomar leche.

-Idiota, aún no pueden escucharte, ni si quiera han abierto los ojos. –Dice-. Y recuerdo perfectamente que está mañana les has llamado ratones y casi te subes sobre la mesa del susto.

Spencer aparta la vista de ellos por un segundo para clavarle sus orbes azules al pelinegro. –Eso se explica por que yo nunca he tenido gatos antes, no sé cómo funcionan las fábricas de gatitos, tampoco.

Pete alza una ceja y trata de guardarse una carcajada. –Pues escúchame, Spencer, cuando mamá gato y papá gato se quieren coger mucho, pues lo hacen, pero papá gato tiene estas cositas puntiagudas y feas en el…

-¡Me refiero a cómo son los gatitos al nacer, imbécil!

Pete se ríe y se soba la panza, después de haber superado la extraña manera en la que su madre consciente más a una gata que a él, pero se recupera después de unos duros 5 minutos. –Vale, vale, lo siento… -Dice aun riendo- Mi madre quiere que bajes ya, vamos a cenar.

Spencer lo mira con una expresión seca, como si no estuviese sorprendido por la actitud infantil del mayor, luego se pone en pie y espera a que Pete se calme más y también lo haga. Luego, lo empuja y hace que su espalda choque contra la pared, sus ojos azules ahora convertidos en hielo; La sonrisa de Pete ahora completamente desvanecida y reemplazada por una mueca que jura que no lo vio venir.

Spencer tiene una de sus manos posadas sobre la pared a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del otro, el cual de repente se siente fuera de lugar con un _“¿Qué demonios?”_ cruzándole por la mente, y quiera admitirlo o no, Spencer, con sus 15cm más de altura, luce intimidante. –Que ni se te ocurra jugar con cualquiera de ellos, Wentz.

Murmura, y el moreno no puede hacer mucho por los segundos que le toman por sorpresa. -¿Qué?

-Ryan y Patrick, no intentes jugar con ninguno de ellos o te partiré la cara.

Pete repite en el mismo estado de estupefacción. -¿Qué?

Está a punto de burlarse de los estúpido que suena eso viniendo de Spencer, pero se calla en seguida cuando el puño del más chico se estrella contra la pared a su lado. Habla enserio. –Si terminas con la felicidad de cualquiera de los dos, o planeas jugar con ellos del mismo modo en que has hecho con decenas más, te la cortaré y me encargaré de que no la vuelvas a ver en años.

Pete no sabe si con eso se refiere a su cabeza o a la cabeza de su… _oh_

Ambos se quedan así por unos minutos, sus pechos hinchándose con dificultad mientras adrenalina corre por su torrente sanguíneo, pero ninguno de los dos dice algo más durante un buen tiempo. No hasta que Pete se ríe y obliga al otro a quitarse, empujándolo fuera de su camino. Spencer se cruza de brazos, será alto pero es su cuerpo más bien es gordito, mientras que Pete es bajo pero con músculos. –No estoy intentando nada con Ryan, y lo sabes.

-Sólo te estoy advirtiendo para que ni siquiera se te llegue a cruzar por la mente.

Pete niega con la cabeza, sus puños metidos en sus bolsillos por que definitivamente no quiere llegar más allá con esto, a pesar de que la sola idea de Spencer pensando que él podría usar a Patrick le haga hervir la sangre. –No te preocupes más, Smith, tus dos amigos están a salvo siendo mis amigos también, lo creas o no.

El nombrado aprieta los labios pero no hace nada por insistir, simplemente se queda unos segundos más en la habitación cuando Pete sale totalmente enfadado. Pumpkin lo mira desde la enorme casa con una expresión más de “ _No me importa si ustedes dos se quieres matar, chicos, siempre y cuando yo tenga comida y piernas para rasguñar todo estará bien por aquí. Purr._ ”

…

-¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela entonces? ¿Cuáles fueron sus notas? –pregunta amablemente la mujer mientras desprende con propiedad las piezas de pollo, entregándole a su marido un regordete y jugoso muslo bañado en crema de setas.

Todos se miran entre todos, pero al final Brendon es quien inicia encogiéndose de hombros y llenándose de comida la boca antes de hablar. –Pudieron ser peores.

Y Clarisse no sabe cómo tomar eso, por supuesto. –Uh, que bien por ti, Brendon… uhm, Patrick ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

El rubio sigue sintiendo un montón de nervios cada que los padres de su novio se dirigen a él, pero intenta esconder el temblor de su vos. –Bien… eso creo, fue un 95.

-¡Oh, excelente! Felicidades, dulzura. –Dice ella, y las mejillas de Patrick se colorean haciendo al comandante de la policía local reír con fuerza. -¿Qué hay de ti, Bobby?

Bob sigue arráncale trozo de carne a la pechuga como si fuese una bestia, lamiéndose los labios como si en su casa nunca hubiese habido servilletas, y pegando la pieza de carne a su cuerpo con protección como si fuese Gollum y su _precioso_. Al no parecer haber escuchado, Brendon le da un codazo en las costillas para que reaccione.

Algo parecido a un gruñido de dientes de sable sale de su boca. -¿Qué?-. Pregunta enfurecido.

-Uhm, la señora Wentz te ha preguntado algo… -Entonces la expresión de enfado cae de su rostro y se gira hacia ella, totalmente arrepentido de haber sido tan grosero, oh, y si Capitán América estuviera aquí le diría que cuidara su lenguaje…

Sus labios y mejillas están casi todos llenos en crema y pedazos de pollo por todos lados, hace una sonrisita nerviosa antes al notar que todos le ven. –Ehm… ¿Galletas? ¿Pasteles? ¿Gatitos?... ¿El número 10?

Y todos le miran cómo si el chico fuese de otro planeta, lo que probablemente sí es, con esos complejos de querer beberse una malteada con kriptonita y veneno de araña…

-¿Queso?

 


	41. Spencer desea ser un gato

La verdad es que Frank tiene que reconocer que la señora Wentz cocina muy bien (bastante bien… pero nunca mejor que Alice, su madre, claro que no, obviamente su mamá cocina mejor… se los juro… en serio) Y Frank está usando la poca fuerza de voluntad que tiene para tratar de resistirse y no pedir otro plato más, a diferencia de Bob y Brendon que ya van por la tercera porción.

-De verdad, señora Wentz, ¡Esto es fenomenal! Debería pensar en abrir un restaurante, yo vendría a comer todos los días…

Pero Brendon muy por dentro sabe que eso es mentira, porque su madre es la mujer más encantadoramente estricta que ha conocido, y seguramente sería algo así como: “ _Hijo de tu pinche madre, ¿Te fuiste a comer a otro lado, cabrón? ¡Y yo que me pasé todo el pinche día cocinándote estas berenjenas con hígados, mal agradecido!_ ” Y la sola idea de romperle el corazón a su madre le hace estremecer.

Clarisse sonríe de una forma bastante tierna, algo tímida y que la hace lucir más joven de lo que seguramente es. –Gracias, cariño, eres muy amable.

-De verdad es muy bueno. –Concuerda Frank, por más que lo sienta como si estuviese engañando la comida de su madre con la de esta amable mujer, pero es la verdad, y la verdad debe ser dicha siempre.

Clarisse se sonroja, y al ser su piel de un tono claro, se le nota más. Su marido suelta una carcajada y le sonríe de una manera que sólo dos enamorados pueden compartir, y todo el mundo puede ver y por alguna razón se sienten felices por ambos.

 A veces Frank se pregunta cómo habrían sido las cosas de diferentes si su madre y su padre hubiesen estado casados cuando él fue concebido, de haber sido deseado ¿Habrían sido una familia así de feliz? ¿Tendría más felices recuerdos de su infancia, en los cuales una figura paterna jugase con él y le demostrase que le quería? Frank no puede imaginar qué tanto podría ser diferente, quizá Alice no tendría por qué lastimarse la espalda porque no tendría que tener dos trabajos que le ayudasen a pagar las cuentas y la comida de día a día, quizá ella hubiese estado más tiempo con él durante su infancia, jugando a las escondidas y en los columpios. Pero esos pensamientos no llevan a ninguna parte por que el hombre que ayudó a concebirlo no es más padre de lo que una roca puede serlo del polvo, y tener que haber criado a un hijo sola hace a Alice el único superhéroe real para Frank. Y él la ama.

-Gracias, chicos. –murmura la mujer y todos vuelven a comer.

Frank observa que su plato poco a poco se queda vacío, y su estómago sigue pidiendo comida, y probablemente toda la noche se escuche como si se hubiese comido un monstruo, pero no tiene la suficiente confianza como para pedir otro plato. Lo que en ningún momento se espera es que Gerard le pase algo del suyo mientras nadie ve.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta en vos bajita.

-Alimento al monstruo que te comiste –Dice Gerard con una risa, pasando algunos trozos más que le quedan. El más chico se sonroja y cubre su vientre con ambas manos cuando un “ _Groarrrrr_ ” se escucha por toda, toda, toda la maldita casa.

-¿Esa fue Pumpkin? –Alguien pregunta, y Spencer sale disparado escaleras arriba en caso de que los preciados gatitos estén en peligro de ser comidos por una abominación. Él ama los gatos.

Spencer desea ser un gato.

Frank no podría estar más apenado cuando a su panza se le ocurre volver a hacer gruñir al león, a Godzilla, a un T-rex y a Hulk al mismo tiempo.

Las cabezas de todos se giran hacia él, y él se hace chiquito en su lugar, todo rojo y con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Frank, cariño, ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco más? –Pregunta la mujer quien, sin esperar respuesta, ya está poniendo otra pieza de pollo más en el plato del pobre chico, el cual está nervioso porque aún tenía la guarnición que le había dado Gerard en el plato, y seguramente Clarisse pensaría que no le gustó o algo así. Está avergonzado.

Clarisse le regresa el plato y Gerard es quien lo toma para ponerlo frente a Frank. –Gracias…

-No hay de qué, cariño, si quieres más no tienes por qué pedirlo, estás en tu casa-. Frank asiente y espera a que todos vuelvan a seguir comiendo para picar el pollo con un tenedor, luego lo lleva a su boca y todo vuelve a saber delicioso. Sonríe.

Spencer regresa y se sienta en su lugar de una manera cómoda pero para nada correcta, pero Clarisse tan sólo le sonríe y el chico también lo hace, para seguir comiendo. –Cuando los gatitos crezcan, ¿Puedo quedarme con uno? –Pregunta usando la vos más sincera e infantil que tiene, y Pete se queda a mitad de camino de llevarse un bocado a la boca (Brendon dándole un codazo y diciéndole en el oído “ _Cierra la boca o se te meterán las mos-Ow!_ ” cuando éste le regresa el codazo para que se calle, porque no puede creer que este Spencer tan aniñado y manipulador con su madre puede ser el mismo maldito renacuajo que le ha amenazado media hora antes.

-Por supuesto que sí, nada me haría más feliz que saber que uno de ellos quedará en tus manos, porque estoy segura de que serás mejor dueño de lo que es Peter.

-Mamá…

-¿Les conté acerca de esta tortuga que tenía en su terrario en su cuarto? Escapó por la ventana, nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, pero lo hizo.

-Ma…

-O este perro chihuahua, murió tan trágicamente.

-¿Cómo murió? –Pregunta Brendon.

-Había una salamandra y había pelotas de goma, no me gusta recordarlo…

-¡Oh! La prima de Spencer tiene una salamandra ¿Cómo se llamaba?-. Dice Brendon y se queda pensando por un rato, un rato en el que los ojos de todos (menos los de Ryan, Pete y sus padres) le ruegan para que cierre la gran bocota que tiene y se calle, ¿Es que acaso no recuerda que él fue quién se inventó aquello, y por qué?

-Yo no tengo una… -Comienza Spencer, pero Frank le tapa la boca porque parece que no han entendido el mensaje. La familia Wentz y Ryan, los miran como si fuesen un circo de locos, que quizá le quede a Bob porque tiene pinta como de payaso, pero nadie le va a decir eso.

-Thulia. –Dice Pete, y no entiende cómo eso es importante o a qué rayos viene al tema.

Patrick y Frank asienten con rapidez, esperando a que el tema termine ahí y todos sean felices como perdices comiendo lombrices. Uhm, rico.

Spencer le muerde la mano a Frank.

-¡Ow, oye!

El ojiazul los mira a todos con enfado y decide que es tiempo de ignorarlos, porque realmente son demasiado raros para su persona. Comienza a masticar furiosamente la rica comida, deseando que todos muran en un trágico accidente.

-Bueno, eso fue bastante raro… -Murmura el comandante, tomando un trago de agua-. No importa, cuéntenme ¿Qué harán estas vacaciones? –Pregunta, y quieran o no, todos aún le tienen un poquito de miedo a pesar de que sea un hombre realmente genial.

-Yo seguiré trabajando en la cafetería, señor.

-¿Café de nieve? –Pregunta el hombre, y Frank asiente.- He oído que hacen un café con chocolate espectacular.

-Y el mesero es muy guapo… -Murmura Gerard únicamente para Frank, pero también es escuchado por Bob quien para muy sus adentros se pregunta _“¿Jared?”_ pero sólo se encoge de hombros y no dice nada.

-¿Y el resto de ustedes? –Bob se toma un buen momento para analizar con la mirada al hombre frente a él (el rubio desearía poder ser tan genial como Tony Stark para tener su propio Jarvis que hiciera este trabajo por él, pero sinceramente Bob no es ni la mitad de genial de lo que son los pies de  Tony, seamos sinceros… Lo siento, Bob) El muchacho tiene que alternar miradas entre Pete, el señor Wentz y Clarisse (ganándose una ceja arriba por parte del primero) para comprobar que sí, que esa cosa llamada Pete es producto de la pareja, por que comparten rasgos. Lo más impresionante de notar es el cómo la piel del hombre es más oscura y la de la mujer es demasiado clara, y que al juntarse (ósea Pete) el color de su hijo (ósea Pete) es exactamente un tono intermedio. Algo así pasa con el tamaño, porque Clarisse es bajita y el comandante extremadamente alto, pero el feo producto (ósea Pete) es realmente bajito, tan sólo un poco más alto que su madre.

Le duele un poco la cabeza, que cosas tan complicadas.

-Quizá vaya y consiga trabajo en alguna tienda de abarrotes –Dice Brendon- Voy a ahorrar para comprar algo genial que vi en internet.

Y a la mente de sus amigos les llega un extraño presentimiento de que se trata de un dildo… _oh_.

-Me parece perfecto que ganes tu propio dinero, Brendon. –Dice Clarisse, regalándole una hermosa vista de sus aperlados dientes. Brendon sonríe y se sonroja.

-Yo estaré en la biblioteca, supongo, mi madre cree que es necesario estudiar desde ahora para cuando aplique el examen de la universidad. –Dice Patrick, bastante sonrojado, pero cuando siente una mano repentinamente puesta sobre su pierna y subiendo un poco, todo él se vuelve un tomate.

-Medicina ¿Verdad? –Pregunta el hombre, y Patrick apenas se las puede arreglar para no morir de vergüenza por que la mano de Pete no para debajo de la mesa, y Patrick no puede creer que lo esté haciendo aun y con su padre a centímetros. –Eso está muy bien, Patrick, que responsable. Pete, deberías aprender un poco de él.

-Oh sí, pa, créeme que lo voy a hacer.

Patrick no tiene que esperar mucho más antes de que las miradas se posen en alguien más, para estamparle su propia mano a la de Pete, haciendo que deje de hacer lo que hace. El moreno le mira con cara de “ _Soy más bueno que el aceite de oliva, aunque menos virgen_ ” sus pestañas sacudiéndose y su sonrisa cubriendo casi en totalidad su cara. Patrick quiere cortársela.

La cara.

-¿Qué harás tú, Spencer? –Pregunta la mujer, a lo que el más chico se encoge de hombros.

-Dormir, quizá vea una película, y luego vuelva a dormir. –Sus mejillas regordetas hacen que su sonrisa le sea de lo más tierno a Clarisse, aunque la idea de pasar casi 2 meses durmiendo suena más para un oso que para un bonito Spencer.

-Puedes venir a la casa cuando quieras. –Ofrece ella, y Pete rechina los dientes.

-Gracias, sus camas son realmente cómodas y sus frazadas son muy tibias, me encantará dormir aquí.

El comandante tose y se dirige al siguiente en la mesa, un tal George Ryan Ross con el cual ya ha tenido una plática antes de que todos bajaran y él tuviera que ir a comprar los ingredientes que su mujer necesitaba para prepararles la comida a sus invitados. A las 11 de la noche, en un pueblo donde lo más genial que hay es una “ _fuente de los deseos_ ” que ni es fuente porque el agua está congelada desde hace años, ni es de los deseos porque no importa cuántas monedas Brendon haya aventado cuando pequeño, nunca recibió una pistola de rayos laser. Injusticias. -¿Qué hay de ti, Ryan?

Nuevamente los demás no se sorprenden del todo al saber que el señor Wentz conozca a Ryan, porque bueno, es obvio que a Pete no le agrada mucho. Pero de cualquier manera les es raro que el hombre conozca a un chico del que ellos o no conocían, o no le habían visto en años. Claro, a menos que seas Pete o Spencer y sepas la historia detrás.

-Pasaré la vacaciones trabajado con mi padre –dice mientras se revuelve en su asiento, incomodo.

-Oh, cariño, ojalá puedas venir más seguido, he extrañado hornear esa tarta que tanto te gusta…

Ok, esperen “¿ _Cual tarta?” “¿Ryan ha venido seguido aquí antes_?” “¿ _Y por qué Clarisse no le hornea una tarta a él_?” Se pregunta existencialmente Brendon, al mismo tiempo que Patrick y Frank miran sin entender qué demonios pasa.

El castaño trata su mejor sonrisa al mismo tiempo que un poco de su flequillo le cubre los ojos. –Lo intentaré, señora.

-Bueno, si a Patrick no le molesta… -Dice ella, nada discreta, mientras su hijo le hace señas de que se calle por el amor santo que le tiene una madre a la integridad física de sus hijos. Patrick gira la cabeza a un lado, extrañado.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta el rubio, pero instantáneamente Pete regresa de la cocina con una bandeja de bollitos recién horneados, los cuales hueles ridículamente delicioso, y todos se olvidan del tema porque demonios, enserio huelen deliciosos.

Y saben aún mejor.

-¡Esto está riquísimo! –Dice Brendon mientras, sin aún acabarse el bocado que tiene en la boca, le da otra mordida al panecito. Si tiene que reencarnar en algo al morir, quiere ser un bollo.

Todos están de acuerdo, incluso una pequeña compañera de color negro que sube sus patitas al regazo de Gerard, ronroneando. El pelirrojo sonríe y le acaricia las orejas mientras le ofrece unas migas, las cuales la gata come con gusto. Spencer la ve y decide que quizá él no quiera comerse el suyo completo, así que la llama, la sube a su regazo (Por más que Patrick le haya dicho hace unos días que no es correcto hacer eso) y le ofrece la mitad de su bollo en la palma de su mano.

La gata ronronea contenta, y Spencer sonríe.


	42. Una fría noche de invierno

-No se duerman muy tarde, ¿está bien? –Pregunta Clarisse después de que la cena ha terminado y todo el mundo ha ayudado a recoger la mesa, y después de que Frank se ha ofrecido a lavar los trastes sucios, por que así es cómo su madre le ha enseñado que debe de ser en casas ajenas (aunque en su propia casa también tiene que lavarlos por que si no, Alice lo aventaría a la calle en el medio del bosque diciendo “¡ _Este no es mi hijo!_ ” o algo así) pero Clarisse se ha negado rotundamente a dejarlo.

Los 8 están sentados en los sofás, los pechos subiéndoles y bajándoles como si recoger cucharas y tenedores fuera el ejercicio más demandante de los juegos olímpicos, y lo peor es que ninguno recibió una medalla por soportar el peso de un vaso de cristal.

-¿Y ahora? –Pregunta Gerard, sus piernas estiradas y uno de sus brazos siendo utilizado como almohada de Frank.

-¿La hora? Son como las 12… -Comenta Bob, pero Brendon le da un golpe en la nuca para que se calle.

-Me refiero a qué es lo que haremos ahora. –Dice Gerard, girando los ojos por que de verdad no entiende cómo es que Frank soportó tener a Bob como su único amigo por tantos años, es que ¡Mírenlo! El chico parece creer que si algún día estuviera cayendo por un edificio en llamas en la ciudad de Nueva York, vendrá Iron Man a salvarlo. Vaya raro.

-¿Quieren ver una película? –Pregunta Pete, quien tiene su cabeza acomodada sobre las piernas de su novio, mientras Pat le hace piojito.

-Nah, demasiado tarde para eso.

-Y… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir?

-Nah, demasiado temprano para eso.

Todos levantan una ceja y se le quedan viendo a Brendon, aunque el condenado los ignora por que se está viendo en el reflejo de un pequeño espejito en la mesa de centro. “¿ _De verdad me veo así de frentón_?” se pregunta mentalmente.

-¿Y si jugamos algo como verdad o reto? ¿O jenga?

Brendon está a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva, su cara poniéndose roja mientras Ryan le palmea con cuidado la espalda, pero sólo hace falta que Spencer gire los ojos y le dé tremendo golpe para que sus pulmones vuelvan a funcionar otra vez.

 -¿Tenga, como en Tenga egg? –pregunta temblando, aún con la cara roja y el pecho subiéndole con rapidez.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Gerard, aunque todos parecen hacerse la misma pregunta mentalmente.

-Sí, es como un huevo pero en realidad es la llave al paraíso, adentro tiene estas cositas que…

-¿Me estas insinuando que deberíamos jugar con juguetes sexuales? –Pregunta, y ahora quienes se atragantan son Patrick y Frank.

-¿Te sorprende? –Inquiere Spencer con una ceja arriba, y Gerard sabe la respuesta a eso: No, claro que no.

-¡Yo no fui el de la idea! ¡Tú dijiste “T _enga_ ” y a mi mente me llegó eso, ¡No es mi culpa!

-¡Dije jenga, Brendon! ¡Jenga!

-… _Oh._

Gerard gira los ojos y se concentra en mover sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello negro de Frank, la respiración del menor se vuelve a tranquilizar y se pega más a Gerard, buscando por más contacto como hacen los gatos cuando se les acaricia.

Pumpkin debió presentir que alguien quería quitarle su lugar, por que llega corriendo de escaleras arriba y lo primero que hace es saltar sobre el regazo de Spencer, exigiendo cariño.

–Perdón, Gerard, pero de nuevo, ¿Dónde está Mikey? –Pregunta Patrick, sus dedos copiando los mismos movimientos que hace el pelirrojo entre los cabellos de su novio.

El mayor deja salir un gruñido y Frank un “¡ _Ow_!” cuando sin querer Gerard le jala de más el cabello, “ _Lo siento_ ” le murmura y luego se gira para encarar al rubio.- No se sentía muy bien.

-Creí que habías dicho que nos alcanzaría una vez estuviésemos en el teatro. –Los ojitos de Brendon parecen tan inocentes que por un momento Gerard tiene la necesidad de abrazarlo, pero luego se quita esas imágenes de la mente porque eso sería realmente perturbador.

El mayor se muerde los labios y mira a su regazo donde Frank le está viendo. Le regala una pequeña sonrisa y vuelve a mirar a los demás. –Bueno, dijo que quizá lo haría, pero yo no estoy convencido de que en realidad fuera a hacerlo ¿Saben? Creo que está enojado conmigo.

-¿Por qué? –Vuelve a inquirir el pelinegro, y Gerard de verdad quisiera que se callara. -¿Qué le hiciste?

Gerard suspira y se mira las uñas, Frank le está viendo de una forma que más bien parece acusadora, y eso no le gusta para nada. Suspira otra vez. –Tuvimos una discusión hoy en la mañana.

-¿Sobre qué? –Vuelve a preguntar, y Gerard está a punto de gritar un _“¿Alguien puede callarlo_? Pero se aguanta las ganas y se muerde los labios. Está a punto de decir algo cuando es interrumpido por Pete.

-Vamos, no seas un dolor de trasero, Brendon, cierra la boca, se te meterán las moscas. –Dice, y Gerard se lo agradece mentalmente. El más chico frunce las cejas y se cruza de brazos.

Pete se deshace de las manitas suaves de Patrick y se incorpora en el asiento, estirándose y bostezando antes de rascarse la nuca. –Bueno, no me tardo.

-¿A dónde vas? –Inquiere su novio, ambas cejas fruncidas y una expresión de preocupación escondida detrás de las corneas. El mayor se ríe y le deposita un beso en la frente, como diciéndole que no hace falta que se preocupe por que todo está bien. Patrick se ríe a causa de las cosquillas que le generan esos lindos labios.

-Voy a ir por Mikey, lo traeré aquí por que hasta yo siento que su presencia hace falta. –Pete se calza los zapatos y se gana las miradas de los 7 restantes, aunque cuando alza los ojos en busca de las reacciones de todos, ve que Gerard no piensa decir nada para impedírselo, más bien es todo lo contrario.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Pregunta Patrick ya poniéndose de pie, pero Pete se le acerca y poniéndole ambas manos sobre el pecho (de una forma que logra quitarle todo el aliento al rubio) lo obliga a recostarse en el sofá, la boca caliente de Pete dejándole pequeños besos húmedos en el rostro y en el cuello.

-No, allá afuera hace demasiado frío y sólo lograrás enfermarte, Pattycakes.

Al fin logra hacer que Patrick se quede dónde está y Pete toma esto como luz verde para ir en busca de un abrigo y las llaves de alguno de los autos.

-¿Sabes dónde vivo? –Pregunta Gerard, y Pete le sonríe y le guiña el ojo.

Gerard inhala fuerte después del guiño, pensando que Pete conoce la casa gracias a la madre de los Way, y eso no podría significar nada bueno. Por eso suspira aliviado ante la respuesta de Wentz. -Claro, hace unas semanas me ofrecí a llevarlo hasta ahí-.

Gerard parece nervioso, pero asiente y trata de calmarse. –Está bien.

Pete le sonríe y se guarda las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans, poniéndose el abrigo y agachándose para besarle la frente a Patrick una vez más. –Ahora vuelvo.

…

El aire es frío y húmedo, justo como los son los copos de nieve que se desprenden del azul marino que es el cielo. El viento sopla tranquilo, pero lo suficientemente recio como para aturdir tus pensamientos con el helado de la temporada. Las noches en Bellemount siempre son lindas, tranquilas y disfrutables si descartas el frío que está siempre presente.

Las ramas de los pinos se mesen bajo el compás de los soplos del viento que se escuchan como pequeños monstruos aprendiendo a rugir, enfadados por que la nieve se posa sobre las verdes hojas y porque el invierno se acuna en sus raíces.

Aun así la luna se ve en el cielo e ilumina la casa, el porche y el camino de piedras en el horizonte, para que Mikey pueda ver. Sus brazos están desnudos y todo él tan sólo está cubierto por el techo que cubre las escaleritas que llevan a la puerta de su casa, en las que está sentado, y su mirada se pierde entre los troncos de los árboles del bosque.

Escucha el motor de una camioneta, y un par de luces le iluminan los ojos, pero no hace nada por mirar el vehículo y descifrar quién es el conductor, simplemente mantiene su cabeza siendo sostenida por sus manos, y sus codos se recargan sobre sus rodillas.

El frío se acuna a su piel aunque la nieve no pueda tocarlo, todo él está reducido a temblores y una nariz roja como la del reno de la canción. Puede escucharla reproducirse en su cabeza como si fuese una melodía ajena y al mismo tiempo un recuerdo rancio de su infancia, reproduciéndose, sonrisas reproduciéndose, el casete que sonaba en el auto, la presentación en alguna navidad de su infancia donde se disfrazó de reno, reproduciéndose, las esferas del árbol de navidad en alguna casa ajena, los regalos bajo ese mismo árbol donde ninguno era para él, los villancicos y las parejas enamoradas bajo el muérdago, todo reproduciéndose en su cabeza como si fuese una película añeja y en color sepia, un millar de recuerdos atormentándole y haciéndole querer dejar de sentir ese nudo en su cuello que éstas mismas le producen.

Siente una prenda pesada ser depositada en sus hombros, y sin necesidad de mirar ya sabe quién es quién se ha sentado a su lado en una fría noche de invierno.

-El invierno es hermoso. –Murmura, y se sorprende a sí mismo de que sus palabras suenen tan bajitas y su lengua se sienta tan seca. Escucha la respiración de Pete y se pregunta si no tendrá frío ahora que le ha dado su abrigo a él.

-Prefiero cuando éste termina y la nieve se derrite. –Le contesta, y Mikey sonríe por que Pete no parece tener intenciones de regañarle. -¿Por qué estás aquí, de todas formas?

-Me gusta ver las ramas de los pinos mecerse. –El mayor intenta mirar a dónde ve el más chico, pero no encuentra nada hermoso que de verdad explique el por qué Mikey está afuera, en el frío, en una noche de invierno. El menor suspira para luego agregar la verdadera razón –Eleanor está adentro, borracha y con dos hombres… Y Gerard no está aquí.

Pete cierra los ojos con cuidado, su respiración un poco agitada por la vos rota del más chico. Entonces se levanta y se sacude la ropa e intentando deshacerse del frío. Le extiende una mano a Mikey, y el más chico duda al verla. –Vamos, conozco un mejor lugar donde se puede observar al invierno y se puede escuchar cantar a los pinos.

El menor le mira, sus ojos y labios iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna; Toma la mano que le es ofrecida y sonríe con honestidad. Pete también lo hace.


	43. Roto y solitario

El trayecto en la camioneta es corto pero parece como si hubiese durado años. Pete estaciona a un lado de la carretera del kilómetro 59, la que lleva de Bellemount al pueblo siguiente, con las montañas rodeando por los cuatro puntos cardenales y la nieve que cae apenas y siendo unos pocos copos de nieve, nada que pueda tapar el camino de vuelta a casa.

Ninguno de los dos necesita decir nada, tan sólo hace falta mirar fuera de la ventana, alzar los ojos y mirar la luna y sus estrellas colgando desde lo alto. Mikey se taya un ojo esquivando sus lentes, intentando deshacerse de la humedad que inunda su cornea y amenaza con desbordarse de la misma manera en que trata de calmar a su corazón que late con fuerza con bombeos desiguales, como si estuviera averiado.

Pete coloca ambas manos sobre el volante y da un pequeño suspiro, no sabe el por qué ha decidido ir por el niño y mucho menos sabe el por qué le ha traído hasta aquí, pero parecía necesario.

-Gerard dijo que nos alcanzarías en el _Rosas de Carbón_.

-Jardín de rosas, cuéntame que sabes del jardín de rosas. –Murmura Mikey, su vista perdida entre las montañas y lo empañado de sus ojos.

Pete suspira y se acomoda en el asiento, las manos aun puestas sobre el volante. -Ese es un viejo teatro de aroma a recuerdos añejos y viejas historias contadas con viejos vestuarios que trae muchos recuerdos a todos quienes tuvieron la suerte de visitarlo cuando aún funcionaba, se dice que había una bailarina en la compañía cuyas manos eran casi tan blancas como la nieve y cuyos cabellos eran dorados como los rayos del sol, también se dice que la mujer era una persona triste que sólo embozaba sonrisas al actuar, como si su felicidad se hubiese perdido en algún lugar de su infancia, y ahora sólo sonreía cuando el papel así lo decía.

Pete mira de reojo la forma con la que Mikey aprieta sus propias manos, con la vista en su regazo y mechones de cabello cayéndole a la cara. El mayor prosigue.

-El nombre de ella nunca fue muy conocido pero en el pueblo le llamaban la bailarina, a veces le agregaban a eso un “ _triste_ ” o un “ _de rosas_ ” puesto que su familia era conocida por las flores. El padre de ella fue un hombre rico y viudo, su madre de ella había muerto al momento del parto y causa de esto ella se había convertido en el mayor tesoro de él, su pequeña hija era lo más valioso que tenía y le cuido con todo lo que estuvo en su mano, hasta que ella se enamoró.

-El afortunado fue un muchacho de piel clara y cabello color de café amargo, de ese tipo al que no le pones azúcar porque arruinaría el sabor. Por supuesto que el padre se negó rotundamente a que la bailarina y su compañero estuviesen juntos, pues ¿Cómo podría permitir que le robasen el amor de su única hija? Así que los separó. –Pete siempre ha sido bueno para contar historias, y quizá la única persona que sepa de esto es solamente el mismo Pete, pero quizá Mikey pueda saberlo también ahora. El moreno rebusca dentro de su cerebro a por la historia que alguien alguna vez le contó, tan sólo cambiando las palabras y agregando ligeros espacios para aumentar la sensación de estar dentro. –El hombre y su hija vivían en la vieja casa que queda de frente al _jardín de rosas_ , junto con un perro que habían rescatado de las calles y la indiferencia de las personas. La verdad fue que ella lo amaba a él, pero mucho más había comenzado a amar a ese otro hombre que le había prometido el mar, la nieve, la luna y el viento, ignorando que su padre ya le había regalado las rosas.

-Es por eso que se cuenta que una noche ambos decidieron escapar, y la nieve comenzó a caer como si fuese una tormenta, como si alguien allá arriba estuviese enojado de que ella hubiese dejado a su padre viejo y solitario, pero eso no les importó. Pasaron la noche en el teatro y, sin ellos ser conscientes, el viejo pasó la noche en el jardín. El viento, la nieve y el mar no deben ser buenos amigos, puesto que esa noche azotaron con furia el puerto, llegando incluso hasta Bellemount. El hombre murió la misma noche en la que su único nieto fue concebido.

-La bailarina y el hombre se quedaron tan sólo unos años en el pueblo junto a su hijo, pero a veces las tragedias vienen en pares de tres: La bailarina triste de las rosas murió una noche inesperada, la muerte no dejo ni una pista ni un rastro, ni le dejo despedirse de los dueños restantes de su corazón. Después de eso el _Jardín de rosas_ y el _Rosas de carbón_ no fueron más que historias que se cuentan de noche, tristezas condensadas en vidas.

La respiración de ambos puede escucharse, al igual que pueden escuchar el bombeo de sus propios corazones, como si las palabras flotasen en el espacio, engullendo cada pregunta y cada necesidad de respuesta, condensándose en cientos y cientos de pensamientos y suposiciones, de esos que alimentan sueños y leyendas pasadas. Pete se gira hacia Mikey y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, apenas como tentando el camino, pero todo él se relaja en cuanto el más chico emboza una sonrisa que sabe a verdad.

-¿De dónde sabes la historia?

Pete se queda pensando unos minutos, rememorando en su pasado tan sólo unos cuantos años atrás, a cuando de niño solía venir a este mismo lugar con una pequeña persona que en ese entonces le hacía perder el control sobre sus propios pensamientos porque esa sonrisa cansada y esos ojos siempre tristes ocupaban en totalidad su cabeza. Se atreve a rememorar por primera vez en 4 años los recuerdos de una realidad pasada, las noches en vela cuando el dueño de las sonrisas cansadas no paraba de llorar y temblar y él tenía que cantarle historias para calmarlo, recuerda también esas decenas de veces en las que ambos terminaron aquí, en este mismo lado de la carretera del kilómetro número 59, contando estrellas porque la verdad es que ambos no querían dormir por miedo a despertar olvidándose.

Se da permiso de contarle a Mikey la historia que ese niño de ojos tristes y anhelos rotos le contó alguna vez, sentados bajo este mismo cielo en este mismo lugar.

-Uno de los protagonistas me la contó.

…

Quizá Pete le ha visto roto y solitario y esa ha sido la razón que le ha hecho arrodillarse a su lado intentando arreglar un poco el desastre de alguien tan ajeno a él, quizá la razón por la cual ha llevado a Mikey a ese lugar de sus sueños y le ha contado acerca de sus pequeños secretos es porque Mikey parecía tan perdido que alguien necesitaba decirle a dónde ir, tan triste en sus propias penas que necesitaba de alguien contándole un cuento tan diferente al suyo, y tan solitario que tan sólo necesitaba de la presencia de alguien más para seguir funcionando.

Quizá las personas que se piensan rotas no lo están, quizá simplemente están descocidas y sólo necesitan de alguien que les diga que con un poco de hilo y aguja van a estar bien. Que siempre lo han estado.

Cuando Pete estaciona de nuevo se queda un minuto observando al invierno condensarse en copos de nieve y a Bellemount cubrirse en una capa de glaseado muy fina y de aspecto frío, pero en cuanto entra a casa, cargando en brazos a un Mikey dormido, todo allí dentro es calientito y de aroma a familia, como dulzón. Nadie hace más ruido del necesario y nadie hace preguntas ni siquiera de las mudas, Patrick no pregunta por qué se ha tardado tanto, y Ryan no pregunta el por qué Pete le mira una vez entra a casa. Gerard tampoco espera palabras cuando ya está tomando a su hermano de los brazos del mayor, y Frank no agrega nada cuando se está quintando su propia sudadera verde para ponerla sobre el cuerpo del hermanito menor de Gerard Way.

Nadie espeta nada cuando Pete les señala dónde y con quiénes han de pasar la noche compartiendo una cama, y Spencer no se queja cuando resulta que tiene que dormirse a un lado de Bob y su pijama del hombre araña, tampoco Patrick se rehúsa a compartir con Pete y la casa de Pumpkin (con sus 5 gatitos incluidos a bordo} y Frank no tiene ningún problema con Gerard durmiendo a un lado de Mikey.

Del mismo modo en que Bellemount se mantiene tranquilo compartiendo la noche con la nieve al caer.

Pete se mete a la cama y jala las cobijas para cubrirse a ambos, a Patrick y a él, y suspira. –Fue una noche muy larga.

-Pero emocionante, podría repetirla cada noche de mi vida. –Murmura el rubio, pegando su cuerpo más al de Pete en busca de calor porque hace un frío tremendo, de los que siempre es bueno pasar junto a alguien más.

El moreno se estira y pasa uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cabeza de Patrick, haciéndole de almohada. -¿Incluso aunque rompamos un montón de leyes y nos metamos en problemas?

La nariz del rubio se arruga en cuanto junta ambas cejas, pero luego se ríe. –Sí, incluso así valdría la pena.

-¿Todas las noches de tu vida?

-Todas.

Entonces Pete se ríe bajito y pega sus labios a la frente de su novio, dándole un suave beso tibio y que sabe a hogar, y Patrick cierra los ojos porque no hay ningún lugar en el que preferiría estar que en este, en este preciso momento, en el instante correcto, junto a las personas correctas y junto a los sentimientos perfectos, porque no hay duda alguna: No podría estar más enamorado de Pete.

Del otro lado de la pared, en la habitación que pertenece al único hijo de los Wentz, Gerard mantiene el cuerpo de su hermano pegado a su pecho intentando compartir con él su calor, mientras que su mirada se mantiene sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Frank, sobre sus frágiles costillas que protegen algo aún más frágil ahí dentro, y Gerard tampoco podría pedir algo más porque todo lo que necesita lo tiene ahí, junto a él: Una familia.

Y no sólo se refiere a Frank y a su hermano, sino a todas estas nuevas personas a las cuales a pesar de conocerla de apenas unos días, ya está seguro de que se han convertido en piezas importantes para él. Cada uno de ellos, sean interesantes, agradables o no, todos son tan únicos y diferentes y cada uno le hace sentir menos triste y menos solitario, porque ese es el verdadero propósito de una familia.

Y se duerme tranquilo pensando en eso, sintiendo algo tibio en su estómago diciéndole que todo está bien.

Y en una habitación cercana a esa, otras 4 respiraciones se escuchan tranquilas en la oscuridad; Bob ronca como es de esperarse, y Brendon tiene los brazos sobre el pobre de Spencer abrazándole como a un oso de peluche, y éste se mantiene despierto mirando al techo perdido en sus propios pensamientos, del mismo modo en que Ryan lo hace, recostado a un lado de Brendon, mirando al techo como si pudiese mirar a través del concreto y pudiese ver las millones de estrellas centelleando, como pequeñas canciones que alguien alguna vez tarareó sobre su cuna para él, sintiendo el calor que desprende de esos otros 3 cuerpos como si fuesen los brazos de alguien quien alguna vez le amo pero que ahora ya no está, y Ryan intenta mantener las lágrimas porque está seguro de que no quiere llorar porque se siente realmente bien del modo en el que está, con las personas que está, haciéndole saber que está bien. Que no hay nada malo en él.

Entonces cierra los ojos y antes de dormir murmura para él mismo:

_“Buenas noches, mamá.”_


	44. Ciento veintidós malas palabras

-¿Quién fue el maldito qué hizo esto? –Pregunta Spencer, sus manos cerradas en puños perfectamente capaces de romperle la nariz a alguien. Su vos es fuerte y el tono no deja en duda que de verdad, de verdad, de puta verdad está enfadado. Y que de verdad los castrará a todos.

Pete agradece a que su padre se fue a trabajar en la madrugada y que su madre salió a hacer las compras para el desayuno, porque de no ser así seguramente ya tendría al comandante haciendo de detective y de policía malo, y a su madre tratando de calmar al ojiazul caprichoso del que tanto cariño a tomado. Le asquea un poco, pero también le da risa verlo así de furioso.

-Escuchen bien, idiotas, les voy a cortar los intentos de huevos que tienen entre las piernas y se los voy a meter por la puta boca si no me dicen quién fue el imbécil. –Patrick y Mikey reciben una miradita asustada de Frank, como si el pelinegro les preguntase _“¿Tienen veracidad y validez sus amenazas?_ ” como esperando por una respuesta diferente a la que ya sabe que es, y que sus dos amigos no son capaces de desmentir. Frank comienza a temer por su integridad física.

Y es que Pat y Brendon llevan conociendo a Spencer prácticamente desde los 7 años, o alguna edad por ahí, cuando Pat sin querer chocó contra el ojiazul y en lugar de que Spencer se ofreciera a ayudarle a ponerse de pie, el muy maldito hizo caer también a Brendon cuando éste intentó ayudar a su amigo. Spencer sonrío y bebió de su soda diciendo “ _Me caen bien_ ” y así comenzó todo; Por lo que por supuesto que saben que su amigo es de las personas más bizarras e impredecibles (y con un carácter que haría temblar al mismo demonio) pero que al mismo tiempo es uno de los mejores amigos con los que se pudieron haber topado.

-Malditos hijos de…

-Hey, hey, antes de que sigas insultando dentro de mi casa ¿Por qué simplemente no vas y te lavas la cara? Te juro que la puerta del baño es muy grande y está siempre abierta para ti.

También es obvio que para Pete es inevitable el burlarse de Spencer, a pesar de todo lo que esto conlleva: Las lindas vistas de su dedo corazón y ciento veintidós malas palabras en su basto y pulcro vocabulario, por ejemplo.

-Puedes chuparme las…

-¡Hey, Spence! Basta ya, sólo ve y lávate la cara ¿Quieres? La señora Wentz volverá en cualquier momento y nos hará a todos un montón de preguntas, es marcador de agua, se quitará pronto.

Ryan tiene unas ganas tremendas de reírse, también, porque ese par de lentes y ese bigote en Spencer le quedan divinos dibujados en su hermosa y redondeada carita. Spencer está a punto de decirle a Ryan lo mucho que le va a doler cuando se quede sin la posibilidad de tener hijos, pero de sus labios no sale nada en cuanto se escucha la camioneta de Clarisse estacionarse fuera.

-Enserio, deberías ir a limpiarte.

-Enserio, deberías considerar comprarte un seguro de vida, idiota.

Cuando el ojiazul sale de escena, nadie en la habitación puede decidirse entre si deberían sentir miedo o no, o si deberías reírse a carcajadas como sus cuerpos se los piden, o no. Se escucha la puerta del baño azotarse al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la casa se abre.

Unos zapatitos se escuchan resonar contra el suelo y de pronto Clarisse tiene su cabecita asomada por la puerta, sus grandes ojos inspeccionándolos. -¿Pasa algo, chicos?

Pero Pete es el primero en romper en carcajadas, sobándose las costillas y sosteniéndose de Patrick porque si no terminará rodando en el suelo. Su madre le mira con una ceja arriba, probablemente pensando algo como “ _Diablos, que hijo tan rato tengo_ ” o quizá un “¿ _Debería preocuparme?”_ o “ _Eso lo saco del lado de su padre_ ” Y como las carcajadas son la única respuesta que obtendrá Clarisse, da una sonrisita nerviosa y de paso a pasito sale de ahí.

-Eso fue raro. –Observa Gerard.

-Pete es raro. –Agrega Brendon.

El nombrado sólo gira los ojos y palmea la espalda de Frank (quien está a su lado, parado nerviosamente) para luego pasar su brazo por la cintura de Patrick.

-No tienes ni idea.

Cuando Spencer regresa, lo hace con una cara que destila “ _Los odio, ojalá se mueran, idiotas_ ” y los lentes y el bigote mal dibujado en su cara se han ido, dejando tan únicamente una marca roja en la piel en donde se ha tenido que tallar con fuerza porque el pinche marcador no era de agua como el pinche de Ryan se lo hizo creer, así que terminó tomando el sácate más duro que encontró (seguramente perteneciente al comandante Wentz… o con menor deseo dé, el que usa Pete para tallar sus pies) para deshacerse de él, por lo que ganó una piel irritada y rojiza.

En cuanto entra a la habitación les observa a todos con detenimiento, como si pudiese leer sus almas en busca de encontrar sus mayores miedos y debilidades para usarlas en su contra, porque Spencer es malvado, es más malvado que lo más malvado que puedas imaginar, el mismo demonio le tiene miedo.

O quizá…

Spancer es el demonio.

…

-Bien, chicos, tengo que irme ya porque en 5 minutos comienza mi club de lectura y mírenme, sigo aquí rodeada de 1, 2, 3, 4… 9 adolescentes, y créanme que yo ya no estoy para esas cosas.

-¿Qué?

-Por lo que saldré corriendo de aquí; Peter, cariño, porfavor llévalos a sus casas a la hora que les haz prometido a sus padres, no quiero problemas, y porfavor, chicos, llévense un poco de lo que sobró del desayuno, está en la estufa…

-Mamá, les alimentaste como si fuesen cerdos…

-Eso es porque deben de estar gorditos para la cena de navidad, Peter, ¡No olvides tomar tu medicamento! ¡Nos vemos, Spence cariño! ¡Adiós, Ryan! ¡Hasta luego, chicos!

-¿Qué hay de mí? –Pregunta Pete después de que no escuchó su nombre, y como Clarisse ya está en la puerta de la casa con llaves en mano lista para salir y subirse al auto, por supuesto que tenía que exigir sus derechos como hijo único y muy extra-mimado.

-Para ti hay medicina, Peter, y más te vale tomártela o te castigaré.

El moreno gira los ojos, pero no se sorprende cuando al segundo después ya tiene los labios de su madre pegados a la piel de su mejilla, mientras una sonrisa se le escapa por el rostro. –Nos vemos en la tarde, mamá.

Cuando Clarisse sale de la casa y la camioneta ya ha arrancado a 1,000 infiernos por hora para llegar a tiempo a su clase-club-sesión de amigas, todos se voltean a mirar a Pete, al rudo rudísimo Pete del que toda la escuela teme, el cual justo ahora tiene las marcas impresas de los labio de su dulce madre en la mejilla derecha.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta.

Pero nadie dice nada.

…

Por suerte la cama de Wentz es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar en su colchón a los 9 adolescentes, dejando espacio para Pumpkin a quien de repente se le da eso de madre desobligada y deja a sus crías durmiendo, y los pequeños en realidad no se quedan solos porque en seguida la tía Spencer ya les está cuidando con mucha atención.

El muchacho ha descubierto que para tener casi dos días de nacidos, dos de los pequeños (la negrita y el blanquito) son hermanos de lo peor, jugando entre ellos a morderlos a todos, darles zarpazos y quitar a los demás lejos de su madre cuando están alimentándose, por lo que le recuerdan a él mismo de una extraña manera. Son malvados incluso aún sin abrir sus malvados y azulados ojos.

Es en uno de esos momentos libres de Smith’s en los que Mikey aprovecha para preguntar: -Muy bien, ¿Quién fue el idiota que le dibujó esas cosas en la mañana?

La expresión de mamá-enojona de Mikey es suficiente para hacerles saber a todos que está hablando enserio, pero al mismo tiempo nadie puede tomarlo de ese modo porque simplemente Mikey es demasiado delgado, y con unos grandes lentes y un peinado bastante raro que no le favorece en nada de nada.

De los nadas.

Pero al menos todos están felices y agradeciendo de verle sonreír, en especial su hermano mayor, a pesar de que Mikey le ha estado evitando desde que despertaron.

-A mí ni me vean que esta vez yo no he sido, no sería tan estúpido como para meterme con Spence. –Comienza Brendon, y Mikey le cree por qué ¿Quién podría ser tan tonto como para siquiera intentarlo? Nadie en su sano juicio, ni siquiera Brendon, por supuesto, porque hasta el infantil del pelinegro demuestra tener más que aire dentro de esa frentota.

Frank alza las manos y las pone frente a su pecho, como enseñando que están limpias. –Tampoco yo, no lo conozco de mucho pero habría que estar loco para hacerlo.

-¿Pete? –Las 7 miradas restantes se posan sobre el moreno, como acusando, pero a pesar de que Wentz se hecha a carcajear otra vez (hasta que siente que si no para se le saldrán los pulmones por la nariz) éste niega, y todos le creen porque vamos… es Pete Wentz, él sabe muy bien acerca de bromas y víctimas, y definitivamente Spencer no es la clase de victima que alguien experimentado como Pete escogería.

-Digamos que sólo disfruto de los tropiezos de los demás. –Se defiende.

Brendon gira los ojos y de inmediato se gana un codazo en las costillas por parte de Ryan, lo que hace que todos se giren en su dirección. El castaño los mira como preguntando _“¿Qué? ¿De verdad me creen tan torpe_? _¿Qué no valoro mi vida, mi integridad, mis futuros hijos que nunca tendré si Spencer logra acercárseme lo suficiente con un cuchillo para untar?”_ Y todos le creen porque bueno, es cierto.

Así que las últimas opciones se resumen a entre Bob (quien nadie cree que realmente haya sido, porque bueno… digamos que Bob ronca y duerme mucho, imposible no darse cuenta de su presencia) Gerard, y el mismo Mikey. Aunque Mikey ha sido el que ha iniciado con el cuestionamiento, por lo que queda descartado de la lista de los sospechosos, y Gerard en realidad no tiene motivos para querer terminar asesinado por Spencer, así que no, nadie sabe realmente quién es el culpable, y todo parece ser más un juego de Clue cuando en realidad lo único que saben ellos jugar es Calabazos y Dragones.

Bueno, todos excepto Frank quien sigue pensando que todo se trata sobre capturar al pobre dragón.

-No, enserio, ya digan quién fue… tengo sueños de formar una hermosa familia con Scarlett Johansson, tener un montón de Scarlettsitos y Hulksitos corriendo por nuestra mansión en Bulgaria y…

-Ya cállate, Bob.

Pete rueda los ojos y se ríe, volviendo a palmear el hombro de Frank (logrando que éste se tense otra vez bajo el gesto) –Bien, dejemos los interrogatorios para después, ¿Alguien quiere palomitas?

Entonces todos comienzan a empujarse a través de la puerta, jalándose entre ellos para que nadie pueda salir antes que el otro, recordándole a Pete acerca de una historia de cangrejos en un balde tirándose los unos a los otros que alguna vez leyó para alguna fea materia de la cual seguramente no aprendió nada, pero que ahora recuerda, porque para los cangrejos era algo así como “ _si no salgo yo, no sale nadie_.” Y al parecer sus amigos piensan lo mismo.

-Les juro que si lo intentaran uno por uno…

Después de unos cuantos minutos y decenas de empujones después, todos están fuera y bajando las escaleras de la casa intentando llegar ahora a la cocina, porque en definitiva son como pequeños niños cuando se trata de dulces. Incluso Mikey le sonríe a su hermano cuando éste empuja a Bob a un lado para que su hermanito pueda pasar primero.

Bob termina intentando por deseaba vez a ver si de pura casualidad puede desintegrarlos a todos con los ojos.

Lo lamento, Bob.

Nah, no lo lamento.

Al final Pete toma del brazo a Ryan (quien es el más rezagado) y lo regresa a dentro del cuarto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, obligando a su ex novio a mirarle también.

-Dilo.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta el más chico, intentando zafarse.

-Que has sido tú.

El castaño le mira, pero con el paso de los segundos una pequeña sonrisa se le forma en los labios; se logra soltar de Pete y se cruza de brazos.

-Que listo eres.

Pete levanta una ceja y copia el gesto de Ryan, cruzándose de brazos también, sólo que los suyos son mucho más musculosos que los huesudos del más chico. –Sabes que aunque sea tu mejor amigo Spencer te matará.

Pete no logra esconder una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y Ryan no intenta nada por esconder la propia en los suyos. Se muerde el labio inferior. –Tú mismo lo has dicho, no soy mucho de tenerle amor a mi vida.

Ryan le dedica una gran enorme sonrisa como las que Pete no ve desde hace años, luego sale de la habitación para bajar junto a los demás en busca de las palomitas prometidas, y le deja solo. Y a Pete se le borra la sonrisa.


	45. Entre Ryan y Spencer

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –Pregunta Brendon, en sus manos sosteniendo un tazón con lo que parecen ser palomitas de maíz.

-Se llama Bob, Brend, y es un él, no un eso.

-¡No, no esa cosa no! ¡Estas! ¡Son blancas! –Contesta exasperado Urie, su vos chillona y ofendida mirando con asco y depresión y con algo así de “ _esto es una abominación_ ” gravada en los labios, gracias a las palomitas de maíz; La expresión recuerda mucho a Bob sobre Cruela de Vil y su reacción cuando descubre que los perritos dálmatas nacen blancos. Quizá Brendon es malvado y no sólo tonto, a diferencia de lo que creían.

-Son naturales, mi madre no compra de otras. –Dice Pete, cogiendo algunas en el puño de su mano para luego arrojarlas una por una al aire, y cacharlas con la boca con facilidad. –Dice que son más sanas.

-¡Son del diablo!

Frank gira los ojos y también toma un puñado, metiéndose algunas palomitas a la boca porque “ _al demonio, son deliciosas y yo tengo hambre_ ”, Gerard se acerca a él y le emboza una bonita sonrisas, de esas que te piden algo, y Frank no sabe si es que su corazón dio un vuelco en el mediastino de su cuerpo o es tan sólo su imaginación, pero Gerard es hermoso, y le está sonriendo a él. A él. No puedo evitar sonreír y robarle algunas cuantas palomitas a Brendon desde el tazón (aunque este no tiene intenciones de molestarse si es que le quitan todas esas _abominaciones_ de encima) para estirar su cuerpo y metérselas una a una a Gerard en la boca. El mayor se muerde un labio y recibe los pequeños obsequios que le da su Frankie, y por un momento sólo existen ellos dos y nadie más, y tampoco hay preocupaciones o notas que pagar, ni desastres que arreglar y mucho menos prisas por llegar a casa. Sólo ellos dos, nadie más.

Claro, hasta que a Bob se le ocurre ser un torpe, patoso, cara de mantequilla que no se fija al caminar, tropieza y su completo cuerpo Boboso va a dar contra la espalda de Gerard, haciendo que el mayor comience a ahogarse porque las palomitas le apendejaron la epiglotis, y las malditas se fueron por el lugar incorrecto.

-Oh, hijo de… -El menor comienza a palmearle la espalda a Gerard, esperando así poder espejar las vías respiratorias. Gerard tose y su cara se pone roja, como cierta manzana en la cierta caja del cierto jugo de frutas de cierto alguien llamado Brendon, y comienzan a llorarle los ojos y Frank no sabe qué demonios hacer.

-¡Hazte a un lado, tomé un curso de primeros auxilios! –Y vale, por primera vez quizá Urie sea de ayuda porque enseguida se pone a hacer alguna maldita maniobra extraterrestre (le da un golpe en el estómago, lo cual Frank duda sea algo médico o siquiera profesional) y el objeto identificado (AKA Palomita de maíz-natural-baja en grasa) sale disparado de la boca de Gerard, dando a dar en la mejilla derecha de Bob, quedándose pegada ahí gracias a la grandiosa baba de Way.

-Ew. –Mikey hace una mueca de asco y Bob no puede creerlo, enserio, no puede.

-Esperen, ¿Por qué todos me ven así? –Pregunta el susodicho, y todos están pensando seriamente en no decir nada hasta que a Pete Wentz se le ocurre partirse las costillas a risotadas.

-Maldición, hombre, tienes una maldita asquerosidad pegada a la mejilla. –Dice mientras se soba la barriga, seguramente doliéndole a causa de la risa.

-¿Tengo una qué? –Pregunta llevándose la mano a la mejilla, tan sólo para encontrarse con un pegote asqueroso que salió del cuerpo de Gerard. Ew.

-Ew. –Pronuncian Mikey, Frank y Patrick al mismo tiempo. –Ew.

-Hey, esa saliva me pertenece, y que sepan que me lavo los dientes todos los días y… ¿Tu que tantos “ _Ew_ ’s” haces, Frank? Si tú tienes más saliva mía que tuya en la boca.

-Eww. –Ahora la expresión proviene de todos. Y Pete sigue riendo con fuerza.

-Oh, vamos…

Pero todos se callan cuando unos pasos resuenan en las escaleras, haciendo que volteen rápidamente tan sólo para encontrarse con la mirada asesina de Spencer Smith.

-No sigues enojado, ¿verdad? –Pregunta Brendon de una forma bastante sumisa, pero nadie dice nada sobre ello, y Spencer tan sólo levanta una ceja y les mira indiferente, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando un cartón de leche que de inmediato destapa y se lleva a la boca, dando unos largos y profundos tragos directos del envase.

-Ew… -dice Bob.

-Shhh… -todos los callan por su bien.

El ojiazul da unos cuantos tragos más, terminándose el cartón y tirándolo al cesto de basura. Todos están callados, ni siquiera Pete se atreve a hacer alguna broma. Quizá por temor, quizá por respeto.

Ryan está recargado sobre la encimera, una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios que hace al mayor saber que está tentando mucho a su suerte, pero no será él quien delate o intervenga a por Ryan cuando llegue el momento.

-¿A qué hora volveremos a tu casa? –Le pregunta, su vos escondiendo una risotada que no se permite dar. Spencer le mira, inspeccionándolo, y Pete sabe que no falta mucho antes de que Smith de con el clavo. Y que Ryan pierda la cabeza, quizá ambas.

Pero la reacción del ojiazul sorprende a Pete, pues este tan sólo suspira y se limpia los restos de leche de los labios con la manga del suéter, mirando a Ryan de la forma más cansada y aburrida que le ha visto en la vida. –Quiero estar un rato más con los gatitos.

Ryan asiente, pero esa pequeña sonrisa escondida en sus labios se ha ido y ahora parece dudar. –Bien.

El más chico de ambos se va sin decir una sola palabra más, dejando a Ryan con las cejas fruncidas y dejando a los demás sin leche para el cereal.

-Bueno, ahí se fue el desayuno.

…

-¿Mamá? ¿Sería posible que me dejaras quedarme un rato más? La señora Wentz dice que está bien, y que puedes venir a tomar un café si así lo deseas… -Pete sostiene de la mano a su novio mientras le deposita pequeños besos en esta, sonriendo, y todo es demasiado raro para todos los presentes. Porque bueno, tú nunca te imaginarías que el chico más peligroso del colegio fuese así de cariñoso con nadie, mucho menos que tuviese un novio tan tierno y rubito como lo es Patrick.

Frank piensa que ambos son la pareja perfecta, el contraste indicado, como el negro y el blanco, el sonido y el silencio; para existir el uno debe de existir el otro.

-Claro, mami, te llamaré en cuanto me quiera ir… Claro, yo le diré. –Dice medio sonrojado, en parte por las palabras que dice en vos alta al teléfono, en parte porque Pete le está depositando pequeños besos en el cuello que no le hacen nada bien a su santo, puro y casto cuerpo. –Nos vemos, mamá, te amo.

El rubio cuelga y de inmediato deja caer su cuerpo en contra del de Pete, el cual se ríe y le sostiene. -¿Todo bien?

-Está mi abuela en casa, así que mi mamá dijo que podía quedarme cuanto tiempo quisiera, porque bueno… Mi abuela es una mujer especial, bastante gruñona y con complejo de pellizcarme las mejillas hasta dejármelas rojas.

-Rojas ya las tienes. –Dice Pete mientras le da otro beso en estas, provocando que se sonroje aún más.

Los demás intentan no ver la escena porque de verdad es rarísimo, así que sus ojos están clavados en la televisión y sus manos están ocupadas tomando palomitas de maíz (sin caramelo, sin sal, sin mantequilla, sin chile _, sin nada_ ; Son la mayor abominación del planeta, incluso aún más que Brendon y Bob juntos.) y fingiendo que están buenas.

Patrick suspira y mantiene sus bracitos enroscados alrededor del cuerpo de Pete, el mayor aun sosteniéndolo en su lugar. -¿Todo bien? –Pregunta Pete.

-Todo perfecto. –Contesta el otro.

-Les digo, esa película termina asquerosamente mal, el tipo resulta ser el padre y al mismo tiempo es el asesino, nadie lo sabe porque se encargó de cortarles las lenguas a todos, y su hijo no habla gracias al trauma que le causo el ver a su madre morir.

Todos se giran en sus asientos para encarar a Brendon Urie y su gran boca, todos tienen ganas de sacarle la lengua y cortarles los labios, y no saben por qué, pero Urie siempre les saca la parte asesina a flote. -¿Qué?

-Estábamos viendo la película…

-¿SÍ? Pues síganla viendo, que les haya dicho que es malísima no debe cambiar en nada su…

-Ya nos dijiste cómo termina, cabrón.

-Oh. –El pelinegro se mira las manos intentando no ver el que todos le están observando de manera acusadora, como queriendo desintegrarlo con la mirada. Se ríe nervioso, las uñas de sus dedos pareciendo interesantes de un segundo a otro. –Lo siento.

Patrick se ríe y se separa del abrazo de Pete, encaminándose junto a los demás. -¿Y Ryan? –Pregunta, pues puede jurar haberlo visto sentado en el piso y comiendo palomitas mientras él hablaba por teléfono con su madre. De hecho puede jurar que estaba ahí cuando Pete le comenzó a llenar de besos las mejillas.

-¿Spencer? –Pronuncia Gerard, sus ojos de nuevo clavados en la pantalla del televisor mientras que con una mano le revuelve el pelo con cuidado a Frank, asciendo que el más chico tenga ganas de dormirse ahí con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de su novio.

-¿Spencer? –Repite Pete. Y no es que esté preocupado. No.

-No lo sé, hombre, yo estoy viendo la película.

-Iré a buscarlo. –Dice Brendon poniéndose de pie, y es sorprendido con un “ _Te acompaño_ ” por parte de Wentz a lo cual no sabe qué contestar, así que sólo le mira raro y asiente. El trayecto escaleras arriba es demasiado callado, y por algún motivo aterrador también parece largo, ambos adolescentes suben con bastante cuidado de no hacer ruido y sus respiraciones son bajitas aunque algo agitadas, lo cual se puede deducir por cómo sus costillas suben y bajan con cada respiración.

A mitad del pasillo que lleva a la habitación de los gatos, Pumpkin se encuentra sentada y lamiéndose la pata derecha con dedicación y cuidado, como toda una dama. Brendon levanta una ceja. -¿No debería de estar cuidado a sus crías?.

Pete se encoge de hombros y sigue caminando, ignorando los ojos profundos de Pumpkin que se le clavan en la espalda como si ella también fuese malvada y estuviese custodiando un secreto. No hace falta mucho tiempo más antes de que ambos abran la puerta del cuarto, la cual golpea un juguete de cascabel que suena y los delata, y Spencer levanta el rostro y les dedica una sonrisa ladeada, tranquila, en paz. _Malvada_.

-Hey. –Pronuncia, pero Brendon y Pete tienen la mirada puesta sobre el cuerpo que está debajo del de Spencer, soltando maldiciones y quejidos de dolor, porque diablos, Spence no pesa como una pluma, y joder, le está torciendo el brazo hasta hacerle doler de la puta madre. -¿Les importaría cerrar la puerta al salir? Tengo algunas cosas por arreglar con Ryan.

Y a pesar de que Pete se quiera carcajear de la expresión de Brendon, no puede hacer nada porque seguramente esto es parte de la venganza de Spencer. Y no debes meterte con sus presas, ni en sus juegos. –Vale, les dejaremos en lo que sea que tengas que hacer.

-Pete… -Un gemido de ayuda escapa de los labios de Ryan, pero su mejor amigo le tuerce más el brazo haciéndole callar. –ow…

-Sí, procuren no hacer ruido al salir. –Dice Spencer, sus labios formando una línea recta. Pete asiente.

-Pero… -Inicia Brendon, quien quizá está pensando en ir al rescate de Ross, pero es detenido por Wentz y obligado a dar la vuelta y volver por donde volvieron.

-Shu shu, camina princesita. –Pete le empuja por detrás, haciendo que Brend casi de bruces contra el piso. Pero a nadie le importa, ni siquiera a Brendon, porque algo en su gran frente le dice que no debe preocuparse por él, sino por Ryan y su integridad física. Pete le vuelve a empujar para que salgan de ahí.

Esto es entre Ryan y Spencer.


	46. Ese es el punto

-¿Me dejas levantarme ya?

-No.

Ryan hace un sonido de reproche lastimero, porque le duelen las costillas y de verdad, de verdad, Spencer debería considerar ponerse a dieta.

-Pero me estas lastimando…

-¿Y eso se supone debe afectarme de qué manera?

Quizá Ryan debería ser más agradecido, quiero decir, ¡Tienes privilegios! Tan sólo Spence se ha sentado en él, si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona muy probablemente ya no existiría ni en polvo para contarlo; claro, que viéndolo desde el punto de vista foráneo: Spencer está por arriba de su peso (En otras palabras: está lleno de relleno cremosito, a embarnesido, está lleno de amor [u odio], tiene los huesos anchos, se comió a la tía Petunia y a sus 5 perros salchichas, o gordo, para acortar)  mientras que Ryan es puro hueso, es como un esqueleto con apenas la piel cubriéndoselos. Y bueno, también tiene unos dedotes, pero nadie viene a hablar de eso ahora.

-Oh, vamos… me duele la espalda… -La cara de Ross está prácticamente pegada al suelo, los labios medio deformados por la presión, y la expresión de Spencer no podría pasar más de él.

-Y deja que te las corte, te va a doler hasta la existencia.

Ryan deja salir otro sonido lastimero mientras se remueve, sus vertebras torácicas siendo aplastadas por la bella retaguardia de Spencer Smith (Alias “El atractivo” “Las posaderas” “Los trofeos de la comarca” etc), y termina siendo callado con un shusheo, porque de repente los 5 gatitos se han despertado y han comenzado a maullar pidiendo a por su madre. No pasa mucho antes de que se escuchen rasguños en la puerta de la habitación, y ligeros maullidos dulces y mansos como sólo una madre gata-malvada podría usar para sus gatitos.

-¿Escuchas eso? Eres un insensible, les has pedido que cierren la puerta sin importarte que estabas dividendo una familia… Inconsciente-. Ryan es callado, como se esperaba, por un zape bien recibido en la nuca. -¡Hey!

Spence no tiene que escuchar más pequeños lloridos porque en un segundo ya le está abriendo la puerta a la graciosa gata negra, la cual tampoco espera ni un momento más antes de correr a su castillo (como toda reina), meterse entre sus 4 críos (empujándolos a todos, la verdad) y ponerse de barriga arriba para ofrecerles de amamantar. Las maravillas de la naturaleza hacen que los recién nacidos utilicen sus pequeñas narices, empujándose entre todos, para encontrar las mamas de su madre, esto es fantástico, porque bueno, los pequeños nacen ciegos y sordos y la única manera de encontrar a su madre es olfateando. Las 5 crías se escalan entre ellas, golpeándose con sus diminutas garras, para llegar a las que están más cerca del tórax de su madre, pues ahí está la mejor leche, y bueno es de esperarse que los 2 que logran llegar ahí, sí, adivinaron, son el negrito y el blanco.

-Míralos, son igual de abusivos que tú. –Al ver que Spencer se hincado a un lado del castillo, Ryan toma eso como un permiso para sentarse y observarlos también. –Y gordos.

-Tus bolas son gordas… Oh, lo siento, me olvidé de que no tienes.

Ryan gira los ojos y se ríe, porque nadie se puede enojar con Spencer cuando está en modo gato, simplemente es demasiado lindo verlo tan concentrado en ellos, como enamorado. Ryan puede adivinar que en unos años más, Spencer terminará siendo un viejo amargado, con un sentido del humor más negro que el color de sus próximos 50 gatos. Casi puede verlo en su bola de cristal, si tuviera una.

-¿Ya elegiste al gato que será tuyo? –Le pregunta después de un rato de total aburrimiento: Sí, los gatitos son hermosos, pero después de 10 minutos de sólo verlos mamar pierden cierta gracia. Luego se ríe. –Espera, no me digas, será el negro o el blanco, porque te recuerdan a ti, con más probabilidad de que sea el negro porque te recuerda al color de tu alma.

-Los quiero a ambos.

Y Ryan deja de reír porque cuando pensó lo de los 50 gatos ¡Estaba bromeando! Pero al parecer Spencer tiene otros planes. –Spence, te dijeron que te darían uno, no dos.

-Pero ambos serán míos, tengo la impresión que cuando crezcan serán unos rompe-bolas de lo más geniales.

Ryan suspira y deja caer ambas manos sobre su regazo porque es científicamente imposible hacer cambiar de opinión al otro. -¿Y cómo los llamarás?

-Ni puta idea.

-Bonitos nombres. –Spencer le dedica una mirada donde claramente se lee “ _Si sigues jodiendo, te joderá el dolor cuando intentes ir al baño y ya no tengas polla, cabrón_ ” así que Ryan traga saliva y se limita a ver a Spencer levantar al gatito blanco, vientre hacia arriba, y revisarle la parte trasera. -¿Qué demonios haces?

Spencer le mira como si su mejor amigo fuese idiota. -¿Tu qué crees que hago, torpe?

-¿Es gata? –Pregunta Ryan, acercando su cara a los genitales del minino.

-Lámele las bolas y dime.

Ryan mira a Spencer medio insultado. –Con un no hubiese bastado.

El gatito se remueve obligando a que su madre intente rasguñar a esos humanos insensibles y roba gatitos para que suelten a su cría. Pumpkin maúlla enojada y Spencer devuelve al minino a su lugar, antes de levantar ahora al negro. –Hembra-. Concluye a los segundos.

Pero antes de que puedan bajar al gatito, la puerta se abre sin previo aviso.

-Ok, bajen al gatito y nadie los denunciará por zoofilia. –Pronuncia Pete, con una ceja arriba y una expresión extraña y con todas sus razones: Ryan, Spencer y el minino fueron encontrados en una situación un poco “comprometedora”.

-Spence sólo los estaba sexando…

-Mis gatos son una hembra y un macho. –Pronuncia el ojiazul, como todo un buen padre orgulloso.

Pete levanta una ceja, de nuevo. –Déjame retroceder a la parte donde “Gatos” es plural.

-Déjame retrocederte a preescolar si no puedes entenderlo, idiota.

Pete ignora el comentario, no teniendo a su favor las posibilidades de pelear con él y salir libre de culpas y despechos de esa. –Eso lo entendí, lo que parece que tu no entiendes es que te regalaré un gato, y sólo un gato.

-Veremos que dice tu madre a eso. –Y Pete quiere decir algo más, pero termina boqueando como pez sin encontrar que contestar porque, ¿Qué argumento se utiliza contra Spencer Smith? Sólo el fin del mundo lo sabe.

-Que lindos son. –Patrick se hinca a un lado de Spencer, y Spence le sonríe como madre gallina agradeciendo el comentario. -¿Ya los haz escogido?

-Serás ello dos –Dice mientras los señala, los demás también se acercan a ver.- Porque son los más jodidamente geniales.

-¿Y cómo les pondrás? –Pregunta Brendon, totalmente enamorado del pequeño moteado, quien es todo un bebé llorón.

-El gato es Miles, y la gata es Alice.

Y no hace falta jugo de manzana, agua, licuado, ni café con chocolate para que Frank comience a atragantarse con su saliva. La epiglotis se apendeja muy fácil, déjenme decirles. Gerard comienza a darle palmadas en la espalda, Mikey intenta calmarlos a todos, y Bob dice “pajarito, pajarito” para que Frank mire arriba y deje de parecer que toserá los pulmones fuera.

-¿Qué putas le pasa? –Pregunta Spencer, con cara media aburrida y media “ _Es un pinche raro_ ”.

-El nombre de su madre es Alice.

-… ¿Y?

-Spence, esos son nombres de personas, no puedes llamar a un par de animales con nombres de personas.

-¿Y por qué no? –Interviene Bob- Algunas personas se llaman Donald, y todos aquí sabemos que Donald es nombre de pato.

-Ok, suficiente. –Pete hace callar al rubio idiota que tiene a su lado y se soba las cienes. Estos niños le van a hacer envejecer de golpe. –Tú, no puedes ponerle así a la hembra o no te daré a ningún gato, y tú –dice señalando a Bob- deja de decir estupideces.

-Mejor dicho _, Bobadas._

-… Ya hemos hablado sobre la relación entre las moscas y tu boca, Brendon.

La discusión comienza como si fuese la guerra, Spencer, Brendon, Pete y Bob usando sus palabras como si fuesen bombas y Brendon usando sus brazos para recalcar cómo deben de ser las explosiones. Mientras tanto, los demás están viendo la pelea desde fuera, arrodillados en el suelo mientras se comen las palomitas de maíz que sobraron.

-Esto es 100 veces mejor a Calabozos y dragones. –Dice Patrick entre risas, recibiendo una sonrisa divertida de parte de Mikey.

-Seguro.

-¿Son así siempre? –Pregunta Ryan, levantándose del piso y sacudiéndose la ropa antes de sentarse junto a Frank.

-Todos los días. –Y ambos se ríen como si compartiesen un buen chiste que nadie más entendiese, mucho menos Gerard, quien les mira con la palabra “celos” escrita en la frente.

-Mi novio. –Dice, y jala a Frank hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo. Ryan alza los brazos en alto en señal de paz, aun riéndose junto a Frank.

-Todo tuyo. –Y vuelve su vista a la pelea en desarrollo, dejando que la parejita tenga su momento a solas. Y aprovechando para verle el trasero a Brendon, ¿a quién engaña?

-Así sin peinar te vez hermoso. –Le dice Gerard mientras le mira directo a los ojos, quizá buscando tener un buen momento romántico con su pequeño y bonito novio.

-¿Quién dijo que alguna vez me peino?

-Ese es el punto… tú siempre estas hermoso.

Frank se ríe y acerca sus labios a los de Gerard, depositando un pequeño beso en los ajenos, su respiración tranquila de antes ahora es un poco acelerada porque su corazón así se lo demanda, y su cerebro se desconecta de la realidad y hace _click_ en Gerard, como un enchufe que enciende todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, y manda un impulso a su estómago donde la revolución de mariposas vuelve a retomar la batalla.

Quizá Frank Iero nunca buscó un Gerard Way, pero algunos dicen que las mejores cosas son inesperadas. Por eso se les llaman sorpresas.

Gerard sorprende a Frank robándole otro beso, uno más travieso y lindo que el anterior, y Frank no puede evitar reírse porque todo es tan perfecto y le hace sentir como nunca se ha sentido.

Y muy por dentro de su cerebro nunca envidioso, desearía que todo el mundo tuviese su propio Gerard Way, porque todo el mundo merece sentir lo que él siente justo en ese momento. Y lo que siente es felicidad.

-Consíganse un cuarto.

Y así tan de repente, un alfiler les explota la bonita burbuja y los regresa sin paracaídas a la cruda y dura realidad.

Gerard levanta una ceja y pega a Frank más a su cuerpo. –Consíguete un tratamiento, Brend, creo que se te está cayendo el cabello.

-¡Hey!

-No les escuches… -Le dice Ryan mientras le arregla algunos mechones, y _PORRRR DIOS, RYAN ROSS LE ESTÁ ACOMODANDO EL CABELLO_ \- Así te vez bien.

-Bien frentón. –Termina Spencer, y todos se sueltan a reír.

Aunque a Brendon no le importa mucho, y todos están conscientes de ello. Sus ojos brillan más de lo normal y esa sonrisa tímida en su rostro sí que es anormal, y es por ello que ninguno vuelve a burlarse, porque Brendon será molestable a altos niveles, pero nadie sería tan cruel como para burlarse de sus sentimientos; Y mientras ve a Ryan de esa manera, nadie duda de estos.

-Creo que es buen momento para bajar a desayunar. –Comenta Pete después de unos momentos, un poco incómodo por la extraña situación.

-¿Qué no ya lo habíamos hecho?... Desayunar, me refiero.

-Las palomitas de maíz no son desayuno, Bob.

-¿Ni aunque estas hayan sido naturales, bajas en grasas y bien desabridas?

-No.

-Vamos, dejemos a Pumpkin y a sus hijos dormir. –Pete ayuda a Patrick a levantarse y le sonríe, depositándole un pequeño beso en la frente. El más chico se ríe con timidez y acepta la mano de Pete cuando este se la ofrece.

Quizá Frank no lo sepa, pero sus amigos tienen un Gerard Way a su propia manera.


	47. Súbita revelación semi-religiosa

La mañana pasa rápido gracias a unas malteadas de fresa mal hechas a las que Brendon sin querer dejo caer medio kilo de azúcar en la licuadora… _sin querer_ , y es bueno recordarles que nuestro afamado y raro personaje tiene una condición médica llamada “ _Déficit de atención e hiperactividad…_ ” que aparte de que haga que en la escuela sea el peor estudiante de la existencia (porque se distrae hasta viendo moscas), le hace ser un pequeño reloj de cucú descompuesto al tomar azúcar: El iris dilatado, las manos temblándole y una sonrisa enorme en la cara porque sus niveles de energía superan la atmosfera.

-¿Qué dijo tu madre? –Pregunta Gerard una vez Frank baja y cuelga el teléfono, suspirando.

-Dijo que estaría bien siempre y cuando no rompiéramos las reglas, y que me lleves a casa en cuanto terminemos.

-¿Mencionó algo sobre _café de nieve_?

Frank se talla los ojos e intenta despejar su mente… quizá los dos vasos de malteada no fueron una buena idea. –Dijo que el señor Owens había llamado preguntando a por mí, habrá un ensayo hoy en la noche y realmente quiere que vaya, pero yo no quiero ir…

Gerard se ríe de repente, rompiéndole la burbuja de auto compasión de Frank, ganándose un “¿Qué es tan gracioso?” que únicamente logra hacer que el mayor se ría más.

-Luces tan tierno cuando tienes que hacer algo que no quieres hacer. –Dice, y no le da tiempo al más chico para contestar porque de inmediato le está revolviendo el pelo mientras se ríe.

 -¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunta con precaución cuando de repente la expresión en el rostro de su Frankie cambia: Tiene una mueca torcida, la mirada en todo menos en Gerard, y un tono verde pálido que recuerda al helado de pistache.

Y no de la buena manera.

-Eh… ¿Frank?

-Baño… -El más chico se cubre la boca, y de inmediato el cerebro de Gerard reacciona, encaminándolo hacia dónde él recuerda está el baño (muy lejos, en el segundo piso, para su mala oh muy mala suerte) -¿Pete? ¿Tienes otro baño aquí en la planta baja?

Los demás dejan de prestarle atención a Urie-Payaso (quien desde hace 20 minutos se la ha pasado hablando prácticamente sin respirar sobre temas tan geniales como lo rico que es el jugo de manzana, _“¿verdad qué es rico? Las manzanas son rojas porque están llenas de sabor, como la sangre, aunque la sangre no sabe rica como la de las manzanas porque sabe feo, yo ya he probado la sangre, cuando era pequeño mis hermanos me aventaron un zapato y me callo en la cabeza abriéndome un super mega pozo de donde me salieron chorros y chorros de sangre y todos pensaron que iba a morir desangrado, pero no, y mírenme a pesar de que perdí toda esa sangre sigo aquí con un jugo de manzana en la mano, que no mamen, está delicioso y es super genial como el cabello de Ryan pero no le digan a Ryan, oh, Ryan ahí estas tu cabello es genial como una montaña en los andes, ¿Conocerán allá los jugos de manzana? Ay por dios, son buenísimos los jugos de manzana ¿alguien dijo manzana?...”_

-¿Para qué quieres saber si tengo otro… oh-. No hace falta más que ver la cara cada vez más verde de Frank para deducir el problema. –El de abajo está en remodelación, será mejor que lo lleves arriba y rápido, no queremos verte en disfraz de mucama fregando mis pisos.

-Oh, cierra la boca. –Dice Gerard, la preocupación de que algo le pase a Frankie carcomiéndole hasta los huesos. Alice lo va a matar, o peor, lo va a castrar… o peor aún: Lo va a matar mientras lo castra.

Y él que quería dos hijos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? –Pregunta Ryan, con un tono realmente preocupado, mientras que detrás de él un tembloroso Urie tiene sus manos puestas sobre los hombros de Ross para controlarse al caminar, y Ryan tiene ambas manos puestas sobre las de Brendon, manteniéndolo en equilibrio. -¿Qué comió?

-¿Las palomitas? –pregunta Patrick, sus rubias cejas realmente preocupadas.

-No, ya hemos comido de esas (pero con chile) antes (no de ese chile, idiotas) y nunca le ha pasado nada así, ¿Estás seguro de que no fueron las fresas medias echadas a perder?

-No estaban pasadas, estuvieron buenísimas.

-Quizá es alérgico a las fresas.

Gerard desearía que todos esos malditos ratones cerraran la boca y lo dejaran de hacer sentir tan culpable, imaginando un terrible y temido final en manos de una mujer que le recuerda a su novio (y si lo piensas, eso es natural pero también muy perturbador); Ayuda a Frank a hincarse frente al inodoro y se hinca detrás de él, listo para sostenerlo si es que llega el momento (que por sus santas tripas espera que nunca llegue).

-Quizá fueron los nachos.

-¿El azúcar? A Brendon le hace daño el azúcar.

-… Es por eso que mi prima Rachel le decimos la manatí, porque está gorda como una ballena pero enana como un guijarro, ¿Haz olido los guijarros? Son como rocas molidas y saben a tierra porque las rocas son tierra, pero los manatíes no viven en la tierra, ellos son de agua, como el agua de mi jugo de manzana y todo es genial aunque los guijarros y los manatíes no saben a manzana, no es que yo haya comido un manatí pero sé a lo que sabe una manzana y también los peces y…

Ryan está frente a Brendon, el drogado por la azúcar de Brendon, mientras que le ayuda a mantenerse de pie sin la oportunidad de destrozar nada, y mientras que con una mano le sostiene del brazo, con la otra le acaricia el cabello. Y nadie logra notarlo, pero cada que sus dedos se enredan entre sus cabellos, Brendon se relaja.

-No sé qué diablos hacen todos ahí metidos en el baño, ¿Es qué quieren asientos de primera para verlo vomitar? –Pregunta Spencer, cruzado de brazos, y una vez lo dice gira los ojos y se va probablemente a ver tele.

Entonces todos se miran entre ellos, y oh, iluminación. -¡Spence tiene razón, bye! –Y Bob sale corriendo, porque si ve a Frank vomitar, sabe que él también devolverá todo lo que ha comido desde el momento en que nació y desde antes. Ew.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Le pregunta Gerard en la oreja, a lo que Frank sólo contesta con un asentimiento. Aunque todos ahí saben que es mentira, su color de piel sigue verdoso y su apariencia es enferma.

-… Y los camarones de Forret Gump, siempre se me han antojado, pero nunca los como porque tienen ojitos pequeños y quizá familia y primos y amantes y no me gusta comer eso, ¿sabes? Aunque Forrest es de mis películas favoritas, ¿Sabías que la película favorita de Spence es Forret Gump?

-Espera, mi madre tiene su kit de enfermera en alguna parte, ya regreso. –Pete desaparece del cuarto de baño y regresa a los pocos segundos sosteniendo un diminuto y lustroso maletín color blanco, de apariencia costosa y bastante bien cuidado. -¿Alguien sabe qué es lo que se da para el vómito?

-… ¿Aspirina?

-Esto. –Dice Patrick, sacando un botecito rosa de dentro del maletín, y el liquidito dentro tiene una apariencia chiclosa que recuerda al vómito y al caucho con colorante. Ew.

-Deberían dejarlo vomitar, si algo de lo que comió le hizo daño, lo mejor será que lo devuelva. –Mikey se encuentra cruzado de brazos desde la puerta, bastante indiferente, aunque con tan sólo una mirada, Patrick ya sabe que algo sigue sin estar del todo bien con él, y una mirada de parte de Pete y éste ya sabe qué es lo que es: Gerard está siendo cuidadoso y bastante protector con Frank.

Gerard duda de la sugerencia de su hermanito, pero la acepta una vez que Frank asiente como puede.

-Vale, todos fuera de mi baño, no quiero más vómitos. –Dicta Pete y hace salir a Patrick junto con él, mientras que Mikey no espera a ver cómo termina el desenlace y también los sigue.

-Y una vez William Beckett de tercero me mando esta carta diciendo que mi cabello olía rico y fue la cosa más rara porque yo también creía que su cabello olía rico, como a paté de cacahuate, y Bill se me quedo viendo raro y yo le ofrecí de mi jugo y creo que eso fue bastante raro porque ambos teníamos como 11 años y…

-Vamos, Brend, no creo que quieras ver esto. –Dice Ryan mientras le intenta llevar a la puerta, y el nombrado ni se inmuta. Tan sólo le sigue y se mantiene hablando. Y hablando. Y hablando.

-No nos dejen. –Murmura Gerard, con miedo a que si le dejan solo con Frank y tenga él que afrontar por si sólo con la rica visión de alimento semidigerido… ew.

-Lo siento, hombre, es todo tuyo. –Se ría Ryan.

\- Y aceptó y yo le di, y se lo tomó casi todo y yo me enojé, pero luego fui feliz porque Bill es alérgico a las manzanas y se puso todo rojo y ajitomado y…

-Espera, repite eso. –Pide Gerard, de repente un sentimiento de que ha encontrado el sagrado cáliz le invade el organismo.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de los manatíes? Yo tengo una prima muy gorda a la que una vez invitamos a nadar mis primos y yo, y como es tan manatí… -Ryan tiene que apretarle de la mano para hacer que el pobre chico regrese un poco en sí.

-No, la parte de las alergias… Brendon, la leche de las malteadas no era deslactozada, ¿o sí?

Y en cuanto el pelinegro comienza a negar, y Frank a vomitar, a Gerard le llega una súbita revelación semi-religiosa:

 _Lista de cosas que Frank Iero no puede hacer o morirán todos:_ Número 25 –  NADA DE LACTOSA.

Y mientras le sostiene el cabello a Frank y ve a Brendon comenzar a tener arcadas, en lo único que pueda pensar Gerard es en lo mucho que le gustan sus cabezas así como están: vivas y no rebanadas por el cuchillo para tartas de Alice.

Le lleva la vaca.


	48. Humano galleta

Abre un ojo con el súbito ruido del abrelatas chirriando contra el metal de la lata, sonido que llega hasta sus tímpanos y trompas auditivas, despertándola por completo. Levanta medio cuerpo y mira: a su alrededor hay un desastre, todos sus hijos están despeinados y huelen mal, aunque con un ligero toque a leche que únicamente logra despertar más sus ganas de comer.

Se levanta por completamente y sus pequeñas patitas acolchadas se mueven con gracia y cuidado sobre los cuerpecitos, pisándole la cola a uno, pero no tiene mucha importancia.

Lo importante está en la cocina.

Baja las escaleras con rapidez pero sin llegar a correr, una dama como ella nunca corre de no ser estrictamente necesario, ella no es una callejera, así que no tiene porque preocuparse por mantener el crecimiento de sus uñas a raya porque en la casa donde vive y reina, alguien más lo hace por ella.

Huele a atún, aunque el aroma muy bien podría pertenecer a salmón, ¿quién sabe?

“ _Sorpréndanme_ ” piensa en un ronroneo una vez entra a la cocina, cola en alto y narisita husmeando en el aire.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás, princesa! –La mujer la recibe como todas las mañanas, justo a tiempo, poniendo el plato de porcelana a una altura que ella pueda alcanzar. Su cola se mueve tan sólo un poquito mientras se acerca a husmear, el alimento luce batido y asqueroso, justo como a ella le gusta.

-Miaau. –Su vos es delicada, demandando una caricia y un “Buenos días”, sus ojos brillan porque está feliz, y se permite pasearse entre las piernas de Alice, su humano esclavo, con elegancia.

Se acerca a su tazón y prueba: es salmón.

Maúlla de felicidad antes de seguir comiendo, sus bigotes se llenan de esa cosa riquísima, y es genial porque después podrá lamérselos y sabrán deliciosos.

-Cariño, hueles bastante mal, le diré a Pete que te de un baño.

¿Qué?

Los zapatos de la mujer se escuchan resonar en la sala, así que la sigue, maullando, aunque sabe que como Alice está en el teléfono no la escuchará. Escribe una nota rápida y se la deja a su hijo en el sofá, quizá le está diciendo eso de bañarla… El agua, el jabón y Pumpkin, definitivamente no son compatibles.

Cuando la mujer se va, sin siquiera decirle adiós, lo primero que hace es correr hasta la cocina a devorar lo que quedo en su lata, y una vez a terminado, corre escaleras arriba a con sus hijos. Esos pequeños demonios.

Hace una pequeña parada porque quiere oler un ratito al humano que huele a galletas, pero cuando entra a la habitación, ve a otro humano que le pasa algo por la cara, se queda mirando… pero no lo entiende, así que se acerca hasta que el humano raro la acaricia y le pide que no maúlle.

Pero como Pumpkin también es una maldita, maúlla.

El humano raro rápidamente guarda la pluma con la que estaba dibujando y la carga, para después llevarla hasta la puerta y arrojarla fuera. Luego, cierra la puerta y Pumpkin se queda fuera sin haber olido a ese humano que es su favorito.

El otro definitivamente no lo es.

Los gatitos están dormidos, acurrucados hechos bolitas los unos sobre los otros, y Pumpkin los lame para limpiarles las pielesitas y para ayudarlos a ir al baño (nadie quiere saber los detalles), luego, cuando los gatitos despiertan, Pumpkin les da de comer.

Cierra los ojos poco a poco, ronroneando y amasando las cobijas de su castillo… poco a poquito…

Y se duerme.

Vuelve a despertar al tiempo después, todo gracias a un montón de ruido que viene desde el cuarto de a un lado. Se levanta alarmada, y porque le gusta el chisme, y corre para ver de qué diablos se trata: Esos humanos feos están gritando, el gordito de aroma a galletas que le agrada tanto parece estar enojado, y puede ver a los demás nerviosos. ¿Por qué?

Se queda en la puerta, atenta, lamiéndose una patita y luego la otra, ronroneando porque simplemente le gusta hacerlo, y comienza a pasar su cola por entre las piernas de un humano rubio y gordito que huele como a miel, luego olfatea la mano de alguien más que no se da cuenta, y su mano huele a panecillos de mantequilla y crema. A Pumpkin le gusta.

Después de olerlos a todos sabe que es tiempo de volver con sus gatitos, porque estos lloran mucho y son pequeños demonios, mordiéndose entre ellos, así que correr y regresa con ellos, acurrucándose y envolviéndolos con su tibio cuerpo.

Cierra los ojos poco a poquito, sus gatitos mamando leche o peleando entre ellos…

Y se despierta cuando una mano tranquila le acaricia detrás de las orejas, y en la barriga.

-Buena chica. –Sonríe el humano con aroma a galletas, y Pumpkin ronronea con fuerza, sintiéndose soñada.

Sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse.

-Hijo de…

-¡Espera, Spence! Me estas lastimando. –Despierta tan solo para encontrarse con el chico de aroma a nueces en el piso, cara aplastada y brazo torcido, por el que huele a galletas (uhmm, galletas), maúlla en protesta, intentando volver a dormir.

-Te rompería el brazo y te sacaría las bolas tan sólo para metértelas por el culo.

-Peeero no lo harás porque soy tu amigo, ¿verdad, Spence?... ¿Spence? ¡Ow!

-Eso me da más razones.

Si Pumpkin pudiera girar los ojos, lo haría, pero como no puede y como es tan diva que no quiere escucharlos (aunque huelan rico) sale por la puerta en busca de comida, tan sólo para encontrarse con que su plato ¡Está vacío! Alguien tendrá que pagar por ello.

Se mueve bastante enojada, lista para enterrarle las uñas a cualquiera, y justo el cualquiera que se interpone en su camino es el humano esclavo número 2, ese tal Pete baña-gatos, y Pumpkin le bufa.

-¿Pero qué…? –La gata le avienta un zarpazo en la pierna y sale corriendo, tan sólo escuchando un montón de insultos hacía su figura, y el otro humano (el de aroma a manzana) se ríe. Vaya, al menos alguien está feliz.

¡PERO QUE ABOMINACIÓN INHUMANA ANTINATURAL GATUNA LE HA HECHO ESTO!

Pumpkin comienza a rasguñar, llamando desesperada a por sus gatitos, porque de repente ¡Alguien tapó la puerta! ¡Alguien la dejo fuera! ¡Sus gatitos están encerrados! ¡Alguien los dejo encerrados! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Sus maullidos son desesperados y tristes, sus patitas moviéndose con rapidez, rasguñando la madera en un intento desesperado por abrirla, y sus esfuerzos dan frutos porque la muralla se quita (gracias a su poderosa fuerza de mamá felina) (y quizá también gracias al humano aroma a galleta, ¡Gracias, humano galleta!) y corre hasta sus gatitos, acomodándose dentro de su castillo para darles de amamantar, y para mantenerlos calientes…

Sus ojos se vuelven a cerrar…

-¡Están vomitando en el puto baño!

Pumpkin vuelve a abrir los ojos, esta vez mas enfada que antes, pero igual de curiosa. Se levanta y les observa: Ese ruido ha venido del rubio gordito, pero no es el que huele a miel, este huele como a loción de niña. A Pumpkin le gusta.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta el rubio de lentes, ese huele a nieve. A Pumpkin también le gusta.

-Frank y el jodido de Brendon, ambos están vomitando y todo apesta y… -El rubio olor a loción de niña tiene una arcada, y todos sus compañeros se hacen a un lado, aunque no pasa a mayores –¡Que puto asco!

-Ya, paren de gritar, llamaré a mi madre. –Dice Pete, y Pumpkin sabe que se refiere a la esclava principal, la que huele a merthiolate y a alcohol, tal vez ella le dé su comida. Eso es genial.

-Oh, Dios, no, no… -Murmura el rubio de aroma a miel mientras se tapa nariz y boca, respirando con dificultad.

Todos hablan mucho, y en vos alta.

Okay, tanto alboroto ya no le gusta a Pumpkin.

Comienza a maullar.

-¡Ay, Dios, Patrick! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¡Mikey, trae un balde o una bolsa, o algo!

-¡Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeete, ¿dónde hay bolsas?!

-¡Miau!

-¡Ryan dice que si tienes ropa limpia que le prestes!

-¡Ay por Dios, Brendon volvió a vomitar! ¡Oh, asco, asco! No mames, ¡No mames! Le vomito en la cara, no mames, ¡no mames!

-¡Silencio!

-¡MIAAAAAAU!

-Patrick, porfavor, porfavorcito, no le vomites al tío Bob, que me dará asquito y mi mamá me matará y… ¿Quieres agua? ¡Mikey, tráele agua!

-Spencer, ¡Apaga la televisión y ayúdanos!

-Nah.

-¿Mamá? ¿Podrías venir? Tenemos un pequeños. Ok, gran problema…

-Tranquilo, Frank, no te preocupes, todo está bien…

-Lo siento, Gee, de verdad, perdóname, oh, lo siento tanto…

-¡Pete!

-Yo sé que estás en tu taller, mamá, pero de verdad… no vas a creer cuánto te necesitamos.

-¡NO MAMES, BRENDON, NO MAMES!

-¿Patrick?

-¡Miau!

-¿Mamá?...

-¡PATRICK!

En definitiva, el humano rubio y gordito ya no huele más a miel. 


	49. El chico en el espejo

Frank abre la puerta con cuidado, aún a sabiendas de que hace 4 horas que su madre se fue trabajar. Hay nieve en la entrada y sus manos están congelándose a pesar de que tiene guantes, sus ojos instintivamente se dirigen a la chimenea, suspira, hay nieve también ahí que tendrá que limpiar después.

Sube a su habitación y tiene cuidado de dejar la bolsa negra en el canasto de la ropa sucia (es ropa que tendrá que limpiar él, porque su madre se infartaría de tener que hacerlo ella), por suerte Pete tenía algo de ropa para prestarle, pero aún se siente sucio. Saca algo de ropa limpia y un par de toallas, entrando a la regadera en el único baño de la casa (Ese que dice _: ¡Aquí es el baño!_ ). Se quita la ropa en lo que deja calentar el agua, el vapor poco a poco invadiendo hasta que la visión es nublada y el lugar es calientito y húmedo.

Su madre ha comprado un champú de aroma a frutos rojos que huele rico, aunque si alguien le olfatea el cabello, dirá que Frank huele a niña, y será cierto. El agua está caliente y es un delicioso contraste al helado de fuera, sus músculos se destensan y quiera o no, su cabeza comienza a rememorar el día anterior a este, ha sido un día muy largo y bastante lleno de cosas graciosas que le mantienen riendo mientras se baña.

Primero que nada, ayer fue la primera vez en 11 años que vio a Ryan, su único y mejor amigo de la infancia, en segundo lugar, ha terminado su segundo año de preparatorio con buenas calificaciones y con un montón de amigos, como los que nunca ha tenido antes, en tercero está que se han pasado todo el día juntos, primero en el colegio, después en Café de Nieve, luego la aterradora aventura al teatro del que hacía años no escuchaba en la cual terminaron empapados y arrestados, pero con un montón de suerte, para después terminar en la casa del comandante de policía y su esposa, una pareja realmente hecha para estar junta, donde tuvieron una deliciosa cena y unas camas calientes que les fueron ofrecidas, y que Frank realmente agradece porque de no haber sido así su madre le habría pateado el trasero. Lo único malo aquí fue, adivinan, la lactosa.

Lactosa del demonio.

Se ríe mientras se talla el cabello, una melodía inventada siendo repetida por sus labios. Además está Gerard, con sus grandes sonrisas y su cabello alocado, y esa manera con la que lo mira… Y Frank se siente querido, como sólo su madre le ha hecho sentir, y… se siente bien. Bastante bien.

Sale de la regadera y se seca el cuerpo con una toalla, mientras que la otra la enreda en sus cabellos, ya que no tolera sentir las gotas de agua escurrirle por la espalda. El espejo está empañado, pero a pesar de eso puede ver su sonrisa entre el vapor de la regadera. Sale del baño una vez se siente listo para afrontar el clima, y rápidamente deshace las cobijas de su cama y se cubre con ellas hasta la nariz, sin importarle estar desnudo, porque joder, hace frío. Su cuerpo tiembla un poco hasta que se termina por acostumbrar y se ha mentalizado lo suficiente, luego saca uno de sus brazos a la intemperie y jala con rapidez su ropa, para así poderse cambiarse debajo de las tibias cobijas.

Se mira en el espejo de nuevo mientras se cepilla el cabello, tiene bolsas debajo de los ojos y los labios están totalmente rojos por el frío, pero hay una gran sonrisa en ellos, y se siente feliz. Guarda sus llaves, una sombrilla, el teléfono móvil, y una barrita de frutas en una pequeña mochila que deja sobre la cama, luego busca por un suéter y sus ojos se detienen sobre la sudadera verde. Estira el brazo para alcanzarla, pero se detiene a medio camino, ¿De verdad después de todo esto tiene la necesidad de cubrirse las cicatrices? Esas que le adornan el brazo como si fuesen pequeños trazos blancos, un poco chuecos y a formes, los cuales para cualquier persona significarían que está loco por llamar la atención, que es un niño emo de esos que se toman fotos con el cabello cubriéndole la cara, o para algunos muchos más, significan que tiene un gato, y que el gato lo rasguñó. Pero Frank no busca atención ni les toma fotos, tampoco tiene un gato que le haya rasguñado tantas veces en el mismo lugar, no, Frank tiene una historia llena de dolores y pánico que le han hecho hacer eso, porque durante años esa fue la única manera de calmarlo cuando de sus ojos no paraba de llover y estaba acurrucado en una de las 4 esquinas de su habitación. Las personas no saben nada, Frank desearía no saberlo todo.

Nadie puede ver las batallas que se pelean por dentro.

Se decide por un suéter azul oscuro con imitación de lana dentro, que aunque le hace ver gordito, es calientito y suavecito, por lo que es perfecto. Vuelve a mirar su reflejo en el espejo: El cabello sigue húmedo pero luce despeinado y genial, se ha puesto un par de jeans negros que no tienen rasgaduras ni enmendaduras, y la bufanda azul marino queda muy bien con el suéter y los converse. El chico en el espejo sigue sonriendo.

Cuando sale de la casa apresura un poco el paso y cambia de dirección, metiéndose en otra de las calles que dan al centro pero que llevan a la tienda de regalos, en donde desde fuera se detiene a ver cómo su madre atiende a una cliente, envolviendo un oso en papel celofán. Alice debe de tener un buen radar de “ _Frank está aquí_ ” porque de inmediato voltea a ver los ventanales, en donde está Frank sonriéndole enormemente, y entonces ella también sonríe de la misma manera. La clienta voltea a ver a Frank y le pregunta algo a Alice, a lo que su madre asiente con orgullo. Luego, Frank se despide de ella moviendo la mano y echando a caminar hacia su destino original.

La campanita suena con ese sonidito tan conocido y especial (Y a veces tedioso, cuando tienen mucha gente en el local), Frank mira a su alrededor y ve que el cartelito del pingüino resbalón se ha ladeado hacia la izquierda, y gira los ojos tratando de ignorarlo. Se ríe y saca de dentro de la mochila el delantal y el gorrito rojo que son parte del uniforme.

-¡Mol!

Hay un ruido y las puertas de la cocina se abren, la cabellera castaña de la nombrada cayéndole sobre los hombros. -¡Frankie!-. La chica lleva puesto un vestido de lana, unas medias del mismo material y unas botas altas, y aunque deben ser calientitas, Frank duda que sean lo suficientemente resistentes al congelador en el que se está convirtiendo Bellemount. -¿Cómo está, cacahuate? –Le dice ella mientras se acerca a removerle el pelo, Frank se ríe y se quita los guantes, dándole un abrazo.

-Bien, no me quejo, aunque hace un frío tremendo allá afuera.

Otra cabeza castaña se asoma del mismo lugar desde donde vino la chica, pero esta vez es un hombre con un poco de barba en la barbilla. -¿Escuche que alguien dijo cacahuates?

-Hola, Jared. –La castaña se sienta en una de las sillas altas y cruza las piernas, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Y…

-¿Y? –Pregunta Frank, aunque ya sabe a lo que se refiere su amiga.

-¡Cuéntame que ha pasado! ¡Hace mucho que no te vemos!, ¿verdad, Jared?

Frank se ríe mientras intenta aguantarse las ganas, porque muere por contarle, la verdad. –Pero, Molly, ¡Nos vimos ayer!

\- ¡Tonterías! Cuéntanos, es tu obligación, nos has hecho atender aquí nosotros dos solos por dos días seguidos, ¡Merecemos un buen chisme!

-Y unos cacahuates, Frank. –Dice Jared fingiendo impaciencia, aunque su rostro demuestra que está alegre de verle.

El pelinegro suspira y se deja caer en una de las sillas, intentando esconder esa sonrisa detrás de algunos mechones de su pelo. Se lame los labios y sus manos juguetean, nerviosas, mientras que su pierna se mueve de arriba abajo en un claro signo de ansiedad. -¿Qué quieren saber?

-¿Qué hicieron? ¿Ya se besaron? ¿Y la boda para cuándo? Quiero tener al menos 3 sobrinos, Frank, más vale que le vayas diciendo a Gerard…

-¡Molly! –Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo mientras que las de ella se iluminan en una sonora carcajada, seguida por la risa de su otro amigo.

-Bueno, bueno, ya enserio ¿Qué hicieron ayer? Mira que tuvo que ser algo bueno, porque aquí nosotros dos tuvimos un montón de trabajo y…

-Fuimos al teatro. –Dice, y los otros dos dudan- Al _Rosas de carbón_ , creímos que habría una función o algo así.

-Fraaaaaaaank, ¡ese lugar lleva cerrado por años! –Jared se les une, sentándose de frente a los otros dos chicos, formando un triángulo. -¿Quién fue el de la brillante idea?

-Apuesto a que fue Brendon, ese chico se me hace tan torpe…

-¡Molly! –Le reprende Frank, aunque por dentro todos saben que es cierto. Al pequeño Brendon debieron dejarlo caer por las escaleras cuando era un bebé. –No recuerdo quién dio la idea, pero fue porque Gerard no lleva mucho en el pueblo y queríamos llevarlo a conocer el lugar; Mi madre me llevaba a ver las representaciones de títeres cuando era pequeño.

Jared suspira y se estira (teniéndose que estirar mucho mucho) para alcanzar la cabellera de Frank y revolverle el cabello. –Amigo, ese lugar lleva cerrado como por 11 años, si no mal recuerdo, dicen que está embrujado y que hay fantasmas.

-No hay nada de eso, te lo aseguro, pero sí hay un manantial que parece piscina.

-¿Qué? –Preguntan los otros dos, entre risas, creyendo que es una broma.

-Lo juro, y el agua es termal y nos metimos a nadar a mitad de la noche… -Frank observa la mirada picara de Molly, y la ceja sugestiva de Jared, y se sonroja.- Todos, me refiero a Patrick y Bob, y Spencer y…

-Gerard.

Frank suspira. –Sí, y Gerard también.

-¡Aw! ¡Yo me encargaré de hornear los pasteles para la boda!

-¡Molly!

-Y yo seré tu padrino, Frank, y si alguna vez a la marmota se le ocurre hacerte algo, le cortaré los….

-Ok, ok, gracias, Jared, que amable de tu parte. –El nombrado sonríe orgulloso y hace un ademan de “ _A la orden, capitán_ ”. –Pero bueno, resultó que la policía se dio cuenta y terminamos siendo arrestados, a mitad de la noche, en una mugrosa y congelada noche de invierno mientras mi mamá creía que estábamos viendo una película, o algo así, no recuerdo. Pero hacía un mugroso frío…

-Y Gerard te calentó. –Si Frank pudiera ir a la cocina, buscar un saco de papas, sacarle las papas, traer el saco de papas, y ponérselo en la cabeza a Molly, lo haría. Lo jura. –Bueno, bueno, ya no digo nada.

El pelinegro gira los ojos y está apunto de seguir con su historia cuando a Jared se le ocurre abrir la bocota. –Uy, ¿Cómo te calentó Gerard, Frank?

Y los dos mayores se ríen mientras Frank intenta controlar su respiración y dejar de sentirse tan acalorado, una imagen indebida prendida en la cabeza, y sus mejillas rojas, rojas como la nariz de ese reno de la canción. -¡Oigan! ¡Eso es injusto!

-Nadie dijo que la vida fuese a ser justa, cariño, ahora deja de estar de enojón y síguenos contando una buena excusa, o te pondré a barrer el mar de harina de la cocina.

-Eso me recuerda, Brendon dijo que tenías a Jared amarrado y costalado en la cocina, Moll, ¿Es qué no te quiso dar el sí para ser su novia?

Ahora la que está roja es la castaña, y Frank sonríe orgulloso en venganza, una melodiosa risa brotando de sus labios. Molly le pega una patada en la entrepierna.

_Ay, porrrrr dios._

-¡Molly, no mames, no mames, Molly! ¡Auch Auch Auch!

Frank está en el piso, cubriendo con sus manos lo que queda de los hijos que no tendrá, mientras que la castaña lo ve desde arriba de la misma forma aterradora en que suele hacer Spencer cuando piensa en matarlos. –Di que fue eso y no otra cosa, cabrón.

Le dedica una sonrisa tierna y bonita de “ _Mírame, que adorable que soy, ¿verdad que sí_?” antes de comenzar a caminar moviendo las caderas, como gallina orgullosa, en dirección a la cocina. -¡Y apúrate a levantarte de ahí, Frank, que como tu historia no me convenció, te toca también lavar los platos! Vámonos ya, Jared, a ti te toca hacer el pie de zarzamora.

-Ow… -Frank se sigue cubriendo, sobándose, rezando a los santos para que se apiaden de él y le quiten este dolor porque, demonios, duele mucho. Jared está blanco como la nieve, quizá sintiendo empatía por el chico. –Jared… ¿Me ayudas?

El mayor se lleva una mano al mentón, fingiendo pensar. –Depende, ¿Qué gano a cambio?

-¿Mi profunda y sincera amistad?

-Uhm… nah, me debes una pizza. –Y sin más, le ayuda a pararse.

_Dolor, dolor, dolor, la puta madre, dolor._

Un minuto de silencio por los hijos que Frank nunca tendrá.


	50. Una promesa de violación

Bellemount es un pueblo pequeño, pero está tan lleno de todo que le hace lucir como una pequeña ciudad, con sus montañas y su playa a los pocos kilómetros, con la nieve y con las olas del mar y la arena, con las ardillas y los cangrejos, y los amigos, romances y aventuras que se pueden vivir bajo el _tic toc_ de un reloj de pared en la sala de estar.

Ryan está sentado en uno de los sofás, en sus zapatos hay nieve que aún no se derrite, y la chimenea en casa de Spencer no calienta por más leños encendidos que haya. Las paredes están pintadas de un color perlado, y de estas cuelgan muy pocos marcos con fotos de paisajes en ellos, ninguna de la familia Smith se puede ver, aunque si buscas bien o conoces la casa tan bien como Ryan, podrás encontrar las pocas que hay. El reloj de pared tiene forma de circulo, sin esquinas ni colores llamativos, sin nada que lo haga especial, simplemente es un objeto marcando la hora con manecillas de color negro moviéndose, apurando el tiempo.

Sus manos están sobre su regazo, sus pies se mueven de arriba abajo sin que él lo pueda evitar, y tiene que soportar la molesta mirada de la niña terroríficamente parecida a Spencer que está frente a él. Como si un Spencer no fuese suficiente. -El cabello lacio no se te ve bien.

Ryan intenta mirar a cualquier otro lado, quizá al piso perfectamente pulido o a la mesa de té de cristal (a la cual podría patear sin querer y romperla, provocando un desastre y una gran abominación, por lo cual deja de mover el pie), también prueba el ver cómo los leños se queman, pero al final suspira y regresa su vista sobre Suzie Smith. –Lo sé.

La chiquilla tiene los mismos cristales azules que Spencer tiene en la mirada, y el mismo rostro ovalado e infantil, el tono de cabello, la siempre expresión de “ _Paso de todos, porque soy mejor que ustedes, torpes_ ” que comparte toda la familia, y esa forma típica de extrañeza que sólo Spencer debería tener. –Me caes bien.

Ryan mira el reloj, deseando que por vez primera este se mueva más a prisa, quizá si lo desea con todo el corazón, con toda la fuerza oscura de su sangrante y poético corazón de emo… Está bien, se rinde. –Lo sé.

Se escuchan unos pasos provenir de escaleras arriba, y Ryan alza la mirada para encontrarse con su mejor amigo mirándolo con, sí, _esa_ mirada. –Mamá dijo que está bien, pero que serás tú quien lave la ropa sucia.

El mayor suspira. –Creí que habíamos quedado que le avisarías que vendría.

-No es necesario, mi madre siempre lo sabe, tiene como este censor que le avisa cuándo estas en camino, como los que tienen las mamás, ya sabes, esos poderes. –Dice de forma despectiva.

Ryan se ríe, la señora Smith es una mujer recta y directa, todo en ella grita “ _Madre estricta_ ” y lo es, Ryan lo sabe, pero lo que también sabe es que es una buena mujer que siempre ha tenido las puertas de su casa abiertas para él, que no importa cuántos destrozos hayan hecho él y Spencer cuando pequeños, ella siempre les perdonó después de darles una santa regañiza, como aquella vez que Spencer y él trozaron los calzoncillos del señor Smith en pequeños trocitos, y luego jugaron a hacer caldo con ellos… Acacia Smith primero les hizo limpiar el desastre, fregar los platos, limpiar la casa dos veces, para luego prohibirles los videojuegos por dos semanas, pero Ryan sabe que es buena porque no llamó a su papá.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces ¿qué? Por el demonio, mueve tu trasero de mi sofá, Ryan.

-Le diré a mamá que has dicho una grosería, y que se la has dicho a él. –Dice la niña al mismo instante en que se pone de pie y sale corriendo en dirección a las escaleras. No hace falta más que Spencer saque una muñeca que ha tenido guardada en el bolsillo trasero, y unas tijeras, para que la niña se detenga y se quede en su lugar.

Suzie mira la muñeca, y luego a Spencer, después a la muñeca, y luego a Spencer. Debe saber que su hermano es el mismo infierno encarnado. –Tú dices algo, y le corto la cabeza, ¿Entiendes?.

Ryan traga saliva, no sabiendo a la cabeza de quién se refiere.

Suzie se cruza de brazos, el mayor de ambos hermanos sonríe.

Una vez fuera, Spencer arroja la muñeca a una de las jardineras la cual está llena de nieve, y ambos comienzan a caminar. Las tijeras siguen bien guardadas en alguno de sus bolsillos.

-Creí que tu hermanita había superado su fase de amor hacia mí.

-No te emociones, ella no cree que seas guapo, sólo quiero los rizos de tu cabello.

Ryan se ríe. –Lamento desilusionarte, Smith, pero ha dicho que con mi cabello lacio me veo bien.

Spencer rueda los ojos. –Y tú le creíste, ¿Realmente te has visto en un espejo?

Ryan bufa y anota mentalmente arrojarle una bola de nieve dentro de esa gran, gran bocota.

-¿Y cómo por qué demonios querría mis cabellos?, Estas enfermo, Smith. –se ríe el más chico.

-Sólo digo que debes cuidarte esta noche cando duermas.

Y por alguna razón, eso suena como una promesa de violación.

…

-¿Y esto? –Pregunta Patrick una vez Pete le ha quitado las manos de sobre los ojos, permitiéndole ver por primera vez en su pequeña sorpresa. Pete sonríe, esa sonrisa enorme y encantadora que lo derrite todo, incluso a Pat. Patrick le mira como si fuese un raro, pero al mismo tiempo mantiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, Pete le señala con la cabeza la caja que está sobre la cama, alentando a su novio a abrirla, y Patrick lo hace.

-¿Chocolates? –Dice el rubio, extrañado, pero algo en su interior salta en emoción porque Pete Wentz es la persona más dulce que ha conocido en su vida. –Aún no me termino los últimos que me diste... –Dice, volteándose a encarar al moreno.

Pete suelta una carcajada y toma a Patrick por detrás de la cabeza con ambas manos, acercándolo a su propio rostro para depositarle un tranquilo beso sobre los labios –Una caja de chocolates cada domingo, esa fue mi promesa para conquistarte. –Dice, y Patrick se ríe y su corazón da vuelcos de felicidad, una revolución de mariposas ahí dentro.

-Pero eso ya lo hiciste… -Contesta entre besos, un par de sonrisas compartidas y un dulce momento.

-Mi nueva promesa es re-conquistarte todos los días, Trick.

Patrick siente una oleada de emoción desde la punta de los pies, escalando hasta su cuero cabelludo, como una corriente eléctrica iluminando cada foco en su cuerpo, incrementando el sentir de cada roce y de cada caricia, el sabor de los labios de Pete, la dulce forma con la que acuna su rostro. Y Patrick lo besa, y su beso es más como una persecución, como si intentase alcanzar algo que él no sabe qué es, pero que necesita.

Su cuerpo se pega al de Pete y sus manos suben hasta su cabeza, enredándose entre los cabellos negros y lacios del moreno, tirando de ellos para mantenerse lo más cerca de él, para profundizar el beso, para sostenerse de algo porque Pete Wentz le está quitando la cordura. Pete suelta una risa en medio del beso, sus manos sujetándose a Patrick en la espalda baja, teniendo la misma idea que el rubio.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Patrick rompe el poco espacio entre ellos, haciéndolo más grande, y lo primero que hacen los ojos de Pete es buscar la imagen de sus labios: están partidos, hinchados y húmedos. Totalmente rojos a causa del beso, y eso es lo más tentador y correcto que ha sentido en su vida.

-De lo tonto que eres, haz caído en mi trampa. –Le dice mientras le roba otro beso, sus dientes mordiendo el labio inferior del rubio, el cual suelta un ligero gemido que debería ser de dolor, pero que no lo es. –Y ahora no te dejaré ir…

Patrick se muerde el labio herido en un intento por esconder la sonrisa y por evitar que el otro vea el sonrojo que se ha extendido por sus mejillas, pero, siendo sinceros, el rubor es algo inevitable, justo igual que lo es el latido acelerado de su corazón, el temblor en sus manos cuando busca con ellas a por el cuerpo de Pete, la corriente eléctrica que le recorre cada fibra muscular lisa, estriada, hasta llegar a la cardiaca, en donde se queda a hacer un nido, a calentar todo el lugar como si fuese propio, como lo hace un trozo de madera y una flama en una chimenea: calentando un hogar, y eso es lo que siente al estar con Pete.

Patrick no sabe en qué momento han comenzado a moverse en reversa, sus ojos han estado cerrados e intenta no respirar durante el beso, porque según las películas eso es lo que debes de hacer, pero es imposible, tu corazón late más fuerte cuando estas con esa persona, y es obvio que necesites de más oxígeno para transportar, pero según las reglas de los besos no es así: No debes respirar. Patrick se esfuerza, a pesar de que Pete con cada rose le robe el aliento.

Sus piernas chocan con una silla, y luego sólo son sus muslos los que reciben el impacto al chocar contra la cama, su cuerpo sede como si así estuviese previsto, siendo sostenido por el colchón y las cobijas, las sabanas, las almohadas, y luego sobre de él cae Pete.

-Ow, me aplastas… -El moreno se sostiene con los codos, riéndose aun estando sobre Patrick, sus rostros a penas a centímetros de distancia. Su risa es encantadora, llena de felicidad y un montón de cosas que Patrick no sabe qué son pero que le hacen desear saberlo, cómo si esa risa fuese lo que está buscando.

-Realmente sabes cómo romper mi mente, ¿Sabías? –Pregunta, antes de que su rostro baje en busca de los labios ajenos, antes de que sus manos intentes tocar la piel del rubio, sentirlo bajo su cuerpo, pero como necesita de sus codos en determinada posición para no poner todo su peso encima, no puede, no puede tocarle como debería. Y él se muere por hacerlo.

-Tú realmente sabes cómo aplastarme, quítate. –El tono de Patrick es juguetón, dicho entre risas. Pete alza una ceja y decide sentarse sobre Patrick, el rubio dejando de reír automáticamente.

Pete se lame los labios. –Tú realmente sabes cómo hacer que todos los pensamientos coherentes se escapen de mi mente antes de si quiera poder articularlos, ¿por qué?

Patrick no contesta, sus ojos están posados sobre los rojos y partidos de Pete, brillantes, entonces él también se lame sus labios y Pete puede observarlo de la misma manera. Patrick toma aliento, sabiendo que lo va a necesitar después de eso.

-Tú realmente sabes cómo hacer que quiera besarte, Pete Wentz, y no sé si esa es la peor parte.

-¿Por qué no lo adivinas conmigo? –Pronuncia Pete, sin esperar respuesta porque sus labios ya extrañan el sabor de los de Patrick, a punto de volver a besarlo.

-Porque tengo miedo.

Pete se detiene, de repente su corazón se siente pequeño y deshidratado, una sensación fría recorriéndole las venas, los nervios, las arterias, un vacío en el estómago ahí dónde las mariposas han dejado de revolotear. Sus ojos buscan conectar con los de Patrick, pero el rubio es bueno mirando hacia el techo.

Hay una grieta y una araña pequeña escondida en la esquina. _Hola araña_.

-Pat, mírame. –Pide, pero al no recibir respuesta suspira y mueve su mano a tomarlo del mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo. Patrick tiene los ojos más bonitos que ha visto en su vida, con un azul cielo como una areola rodeando la pupila, y un verde pasto coloreándole el resto del iris. Pete podría crear un propio mundo en los ojos de Pat, para luego perderse en ellos, en su propio mundo, con su propia felicidad y ese “algo” al cual llamarle hogar. –Tú realmente sabes cómo enamorarme.

Y eso es todo lo que se necesita y siempre se necesitó, y se siente como si esa fuese la respuesta a todas las preguntas hechas y jamás pronunciadas, como si fuese el sí de todos los permisos, como si fuese suficiente para encender nuevamente una revolución de mariposas dentro del corazón, y el estómago, y la maldita mente de Patrick. Y no sabe por qué, pero lo es. Es todo lo que necesita saber.

Pete es todo lo que necesita tener.

Patrick es esta vez quien lo besa, sus manos tomando el rostro de Pete para atraerlo a él, para pegar sus labios con sus labios, para Pete perderse en el mundo en los ojos de Patrick, para Patrick aprender que no se necesita de respirar cuando estas besando todo lo que necesitas, y se siente correcto, de cualquier forma y manera posible, se siente correcto. Como si estuviese en el lugar indicado, en donde se supone que debe de estar.

Después de un rato Patrick se separa del mayor, empujándolo levemente en el pecho, porque necesita respirar y porque piensa… oh, no sólo piensa, _lo siente_ , que ya es momento de parar porque si no, alguien tendrá que tomar un baño con agua fría, y no será él. –Bien, creo que ya se me antojo un chocolate.

-Pero Paaaatrick –refunfuña Pete, aún sentado sobre el vientre del otro. Las mejillas del rubio están totalmente rojas, y los cabellos de Pete están pegados a su cara, así que eso hace un empate entre quién-queda-peor-después-de-un-sesión-de-besos. –Bueno, no haz especificado _qué_ clase de chocolate… -. Murmura antes de volver a buscar con sus labios la boca del rubio, para así poder seguir besándolo y tocándolo y todo lo que termine en ando… Fo… _Oh_.

-Shu, dije que no. –Se remueve como una lombriz rubia y malvada, provocando que Pete pierda el equilibrio y termine cayendo de la cama, un fuerte golpe hueco proviniendo del impacto.

\- … ¿Eso fue tu cabeza? –Pregunta Patrick con preocupación, y la respuesta tarda en llegar y ésta está llena de interferencia porque Pete no deja de quejarse aún en el suelo.

-…Depende de a cuál cabeza te refieras.. _ow._

Y en lugar de ayudarle o sentirse mal por él, Patrick se hecha a reír.


	51. Bollitos

Se escucha una estrepitosa risa mucho antes siquiera de que la campanita de la puerta anuncie que alguien ha entrado, Frank está limpiando las mesas con un trapo de color verde cuyo limpiador incluso huele a pinitos y navidad (Porque ¡ _Faltan 3 días para navidad!_ Según se lee en el pizarrón que está colgado en la pared), cuando escucha las carcajadas su cuerpo se tensa, su espalda se pone rígida y sus deseos internos por desaparecer no parecen funcionar. Se da media vuelta con lentitud, y traga saliva cuando un mal sueño se hace realidad: En la cafetería ha entrado Danny Jones.

Y es que la risa es inconfundible puesto que nadie más, ni en el pueblo, ni el mundo, tiene una risa tan, tan… ¡Tan de caballo! Y unos dientes tan grandes, y una boca igual o más enorme por donde nunca han salido cosas coherentes, además de que nadie está tan lleno de pecas como ese simio, y por sobre todo, Frank se tensa porque aún le duele la quemadura en el cuello.

-¡Y tenía una zanahoria! ¡Una enorme zanahoria en la nariz! Debiste verlo.

Frank está a punto de huir a la cocina en busca del buen consuelo de Molly, para luego mandar a Jared a atender la mesa de Danny Jones, pero de repente el mugroso cartel del pingüino resbalón da un vuelco, cayendo estrepitosamente en un acto suicida, su carita de “D:” quedando contra el suelo. El silencio reina en la cafetería, Frank se queda quietecito esperando a que nadie lo vea…

-¡Hey, tu eres ese chico que iba conmigo en la escuela! –Frank se gira poco a poquito, sus manos tiemblan y sus piernas parecen de gelatina. Respira profundo y alza la vista desde sus zapatos hasta Danny Jones, pero sus ojos se posan primero con los grises de alguien más. Los ojos de Danny Jones son azules, y estos son grises… Oh, Danny Jones está a su lado.

-Hey… Bienvenidos a café de nieve, ya les traigo la carta… -Y sin más, Frank echa a correr en dirección a la cocina, en donde abre la puerta de un azotan, haciendo que Jared y Molly den un brinco en sus respectivos bancos.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –Pregunta la castaña, la cual se debe de sacudir el delantal porque sin querer a tirado un poco de harina por el susto.

-¡Tienes que atender allá afuera! –Ruega el pelinegro, poniendo ambas palmas unidas y haciendo sus mejores _ojitos de Frank_.

-¿Qué? No, te dije que te tocaba atender, hemos estando cubriendo tu turno, es hora de pagarlo.

-Pero Molly, no entiendes, de verdad, de verdad, necesito que seas tú quien atienda, así si hacen algún comentario feo, los mandas a recoger nabos y…

-A ver, Frank, ¿De qué diablos me hablas?, ve más tranquilo, no te entiendo ni un comino.

-¡Que ese tipo que está allá afuera me ha molestado toda mi vida, Molly! ¡Tienes que defenderme! –Dice, mientras se hala del cabello y la chica explota la bomba del chicle que tiene en la boca. Sus manitas se posan a cada lado de sus caderitas.

-¿A quién le voy a partir el cráneo? –Se limpia las blancas manos en el delantal y se encamina a la puerta de la cocina, tomando unos cuantos menús en el camino.

-¿Molly? –Preguntan Jared y Frank, con algo de miedo, al mismo tiempo.

El más chico logra salir de su estupefacción y sale detrás de la castaña, encontrándose con que ésta se ha plantado frente al niño de los ojos grises, quien la mira con los ojos bien abiertos. -¿Así que te has estado metiendo con mi Frank, eh?

-¿Perdona?

-Tienes suerte de que esté trabajando y no en mi tiempo libre, porque de ser así, te estaría pateando el trasero justo ahora.

-Pero…

-¡Molly! –Frank tiene que correr antes de que la chica siga asustando al pobre rubito, quien a cada segundo que pasa parece que se echará a llorar, y el pecoso no está por ningún lado de ser visto. –Molly, Molly, ¡Basta!

-Tranquilo, Frank, yo me encargo.

Jared también tiene que salir de la cocina a causa de los santos gritos que da la castaña, poniendo como calcetín al rubio desconocido. La castaña parece haberse emocionado porque se detiene en decirle al chico qué tan mal se le ve ese suéter azul, y que ella no cree que sea rubio natural, más bien, parece rubio teñido.

-¡Molly, basta! –Jared intenta separar a la castaña, la cual se ha agarrado con todo y uñas a la mesa para evitar que la alejen, y así poderle dar esa maravillosa lección al niñito rubio artificial, para que deje de andar molestando Frank’s que no son suyos, porque los Frank’s son “ _propiedad buleable de Molly – Y Jared“_ Esto último escrito en letras pequeñas, y de nadie más. –Así que cuidadito y vuelvas a acércatele, porque te juro que te muerdo la mano y te arranco los dedos, por cabrón, ¿entiendes?

El rubio asiente sin chistar, sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Muy bien.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué hay tantas personas alrededor de la mesa? ¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien? –Todos los rostros se voltean para encarar al muchacho que acaba de salir del baño, su cabello está mojado y se le ve aún peor, como si lo hubiese lamido un burro. –Dougie, ¿Es tu cumpleaños?

El rubio vuelve a mover la cabeza con fuerza, esta vez negando.

-Esperen un minuto. –Dice Molly, y todos guardan silencio. La castaña intercala miradas entre el rubiecito y el dientes de caballo, pensativa, sus cejas casi tocándose y sus manos sobre sus caderas. Danny Jones se pone rígido, como si estuviese dentro de las filas militares y el comandante estuviese haciendo una revisión para saber quién diablos se comió el pastel que sirvieron en su divorcio. –Tú tienes cara de imbécil –señala a Danny- y tú no tienes pinta de matar ni una mosca –señala al rubio- ¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Es Dougie! –Grita Jones, antes de sentarse a su lado y revolverle el cabello, un ligero toque rosado se extiende por las mejillas del ojigris.  –Y yo soy Danny, bonita, y nos gustaría tomar un café.

Frank ruega mentalmente para que se lo trague una ballena.

-¿Así que tú no eres ese tal molesta-Frank’s ¿verdad? –Le pregunta la castaña, y Dougie niega realmente rápido, quizá aún con el miedo de que Molly le muerda la mano como ha prometido. -¡¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?!, anda, casi te saco el alma a tortazos, y se la vendo al demonio.

Frank gira los ojos, suspira, y le arrebata los menús a la castaña. –Lo siento… Aquí se los dejo, por si gustan ordenar algo.

-Yo quiero un café bien cargado, con 3 terrones de azúcar y leche descremada, porfavor. –Danny Jones hace una de esas enormes sonrisas, mostrando cada uno de sus aperlados dientes, y se las arregla para que Molly le sonría de forma coqueta, haciendo que la mandíbula de Frank casi se le desprenda del cráneo.

-Yo… ¿Tienen algo más dulce? –Pregunta Dougie, su vos es bajita y medio de niña, además de que es delgadito y el flequillo de lado no le ayuda en lo más mínimo en esa apariencia aniñada. -¿Y bollitos? ¿Puedo ordenar bollitos?

-¿Qué te parece una malteada? O también hacemos cafés con chocolate, que son como café, con un toque de chocolate. –Frank se rasca la nuca, puede sentir los ojos de Danny Jones sobre su persona, pero de repente la tensión se le escapa del cuello cuando Dougie se hecha a reír, y su risa es melodiosa y torpe, justo como su apariencia.

-Una malteada de vainilla, porfavor.

Frank anota las órdenes con manos nerviosas, aunque al mismo tiempo cree que todo es demasiado raro, a extremo. El ojiazul ve con adoración al más chico, y Frank es capaz de notar cómo sus ojos nunca se despegan de sus labios cuando Dougie habla. Es muy raro, pero al mismo tiempo bastante lindo, porque esa mirada es algo que por más que uno busque esconder, nunca lograrás hacer que desaparezca por completo.

-Entonces, recapitulado-. Comienza de nuevo Molly, y Frank exhala porque ahí va de nuevo. –Tú no eres quien molesta a Frank, sino tu novio cara de imbécil de ahí.

-¿Qué?

Dougie asiente con fuerza, pero luego parece pensarlo mejor y niega rápidamente. –No, digo sí, sí es él, pero yo no soy su novio y… no creo que tenga cara de eso. –Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa, y Molly no puede evitar soltar un “ _aww_ ” junto al que deja salir Danny Jones.

-¡Oh! Ya veo, tú eres ese chico al que le dimos un susto, sí, sí. –Frank voltea a ver a Danny sin poder creérselo, parece que el pecoso no entiende en la gravedad y el peligro en el que está al estar Molly allí, y también Jared. A veces es bueno contar con personas que te defiendan… a veces. –A causa tuya fue que me expulsaron.

-¡Pero eso no fue mi culpa! ¡Me quemaron el cuello!

-Nah, yo sólo sostuve a tu amigo el gordo que es muy raro, James fue quien hizo lo otro-. Dice, y mueve la mano como restándole importancia. Frank abre la boca sin poder creerse lo que está escuchando. –Pero a causa de eso fue mi expulsión, a unos días de terminar el colegio, gracias.

-Perdona pero…

-No, enserio, ¡Gracias! No tuve que presentar el examen final de biología, y como LaCount me conoce desde niño, me ha dejado obtener mis papeles de graduación, ahora me dedicaré a la música, y al infierno la escuela.

Su sonrisa es tan emocionada que Frank siente la necesidad de sonreír para no ofenderle, y Danny aprovecha el momento para pasar un brazo detrás de los hombros de Dougie. –Y sí somos novios.

-No, no lo somos-. Dougie se ríe e intenta deshacerse del agarre del mayor, pero Danny no hace más que abrazarlo más fuerte y hacerle cosquillas. Tierno o no, a Frank estas muestras de amor se le hacen demasiado raras e incomodas, espera él no ser así de mielecita al estar con Gerard.

-Pero lo seremos.

No sabe por qué, pero él piensa que ya ha escuchado esas palabras antes. Danny luce orgulloso y bastante feliz, y no es más molesto que irritante, pero también es agradable. Después de ese tramo de conversación en el que nadie se había percatado de su ausencia, Jared regresa de la cocina cargando una charola con dos tazas y un plato de bollitos.

-Le he puesto un malvavisco arriba al tuyo, como disculpa. –Dougie mira la deliciosa cosa pegajosa y blanca para luego sonreír en agradecimiento, porque al parecer el único que planea disculparse es ese ojiazul.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no te sientas y hablas con nosotros? –Dice Danny mientras jala la silla que está frente a Frank y se la ofrece para que se siente, luego baja un poco la vos y se cubre media boca con la mano. –Y nos das una buena receta de pozole, o de alguna otra comida mexicana que me muero por probar.

Jared alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos. –Las recetas de mi tía abuela Ignacia son sólo para mi uso en el restaurante, Frank no puede decirlas porque ni siquiera las sabe.

Danny le mira tan sólo para hablar en el mismo tono bajito, con el mismo gesto que antes. –Anda, y te daré drogas, dulces y a Jon Walker.

-¿Jon Walker? –Preguntan Dougie y Frank, al mismo tiempo.

-Sí… -Danny se rasca la cabeza, los ojos de Jared aun intentando matarlo. –Me refiero al whisky.

-¿No al chico Jon Walker que reprobó ética?

-¿Qué?

Frank sacude su cabeza con rapidez, riendo nervioso. –Quiero decir, hay un chico que… Olvídalo.

Danny mira a Frank como si fuese un bicho raro, como si _él_ fuese el bicho raro. –Sí, bueno… ¿Verdad que ha Dougie le queda bonito el suetercito azul que le regalé?

Danny se acerca a Doug y le comienza a arreglar el cuello de tortuga de la incómoda tela, a lo que el otro reacciona nervioso, riendo.

–Eh… sí, adiós-. Frank se levanta de la mesa y sale corriendo porque la situación es realmente incomoda, y agradece a que Danny Jones esté tan ocupado de pegote con Dougie para así huir despavorido y entrar a la cocina, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras su espalda.

-Díganme que no soy el único que ha pensado que eso ha sido muy raro.

-¿Qué parte? ¿La de Molly gritándole que le daría SIDA al chiquito, o la cara que pones cada que se demuestran amor.

-Ah, ¿ambas?

Molly se ríe de una manera que da miedo, bajando el cuchillo con el que picaba la menta con fuerza, como si quisiera matar a alguien. –Frankie, cariño, tú eres igual o peor de azucarado con Gerard, a veces después de verlos tanto me dan ganas de tragarme un frasco entero de sal.

-Oh, cállate Molly, lo que pasa es que eres una amargada. –Jared la abraza y la alza en sus brazos, a lo que la castaña comienza a gritar a por que la bajen, y a intentar patearle en la entrepierna.

Entonces Frank se queda pensando que de verdad todo es muy raro y con mucha azúcar, y que quizá el también necesite un poco de esa sal.

Pero luego comienza a reír y se une a la pelea.


	52. No-sé-qué-putas

-¿Es enserio? ¿Helado en invierno?

-Escucha, Spencer, no importa en qué mierda de época del año estemos, el helado es amor, es vida, ¡Es la paz mundial!, así que deja de joder y déjanos comer en paz… Por cierto, ¿te vas a comer el tuyo?

Ryan se está riendo a carcajadas de las palabras del pequeño pelinegro, y todos pueden estar seguros de que Brendon se está luciendo frente a él. Para su mala suerte, Spencer es un hijo del demonio al que le gusta joder más que cualquier cosa, y es por eso que mientras Brendon le mira con ojos suplicantes de perrito hambriento, Smith embarra su propio helado en la acera, y sonríe.

-Hijo de tu… -Antes de continuar, Brendon respira y se conforma con enseñarle su bello, hermoso, precioso dedo corazón al ojiazul. –Pobre helado, es un desperdicio de sabor… eres un insensible, Spence.

A Ryan, Brendon le causa un _No-sé-qué-putas_ que le hace querer abrazarlo y agacharle el mundo a la medida (Porque, seamos sinceros, Brendon es una oruga en comparación a ellos dos), se muerde el labio y se conforma con verlo unos momentos: Tiene el cabello oscuro, justo como lo son sus ojos color chocolate, y su piel no es tan blanca pero tampoco es morena, su cabello es lacio y un poco largo, a veces cubriéndole uno o ambos ojos. Y siempre, siempre, siempre, Brendon tiene una sonrisa adornándole los labios.

Y a Ryan eso le pone una en los suyos.

-¿Quieres del mío?, estoy un poco enfermo y… -Pero antes de que pueda terminar, el pelinegro ya se ha arrojado sobre de él y le ha arrebatado el cono, y sin esperar siquiera un segundo, ya le está lamiendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y Ryan entra en crisis, porque vamos, es adolescente y tiene hormonas que le gritan que vea como chupa la maldita bola de helado, mientras que otra parte de su materia gris (Y blanca, porque también tenemos de esa) le dice que lo vea, que parece un pequeño niño feliz, sin preocupaciones y sin esqueletos esperándolo en el armario. Y Ryan no sabe si debe sentirse excitado, aternurizado, o con envidia.

Spencer interrumpe sus pensamientos con una risa burlona con un toque a limón. –No debiste dárselo, ¿Sabías que sólo te usa para que le des cosas?

-¡Mentira! –Grita Brendon, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos, quienes por un pequeño momento se habían olvidado de él a pesar de que, sí, estaban hablando _acerca_ de él. –También lo quiero porque me va a comprar unas galletas, ¿verdad, Ryan?

Y el nombrado sabe que no pude decir que no, pero diablos, Spencer tiene razón y a Ryan no le importa una mierda.

Spencer chasquea la lengua y empuja la cabeza de Brendon a un lado, para así obtener la total atención de él otro. -¿Cuándo te vas?

Ryan suelta una risita y alza una ceja. -¿Me estás corriendo ya, Spencer?

-¡Uh, uh! ¡Te puedes quedar a dormir en mi casa si el horrible de Spencer Smith te corre! Aunque debes saber, tengo un montón de hermanitos que…

-Ya empezó otra vez. –Se queja Spencer, y en un rápido movimiento le mete medio cono de helado a la boca para que se calle. –Me refiero que hasta cuándo te dieron permiso, idiota.

-Oh, pues… ya salí de clases, mi padre no está en el país y tengo un conocido en Bellemount que me dejará dormir en su casa si es que me corres de la tuya, así que estaré por lo menos hasta después de navidad, quizá año nuevo también.

-¿Conocido? ¿Sólo soy un conocido? –Pregunta Brendon con la boca toda llena de blanca crema heladesca, cosa que hace reír a Ryan quien le ofrece una servilleta, pero termina limpiándole él mismo. Spencer hace una mueca de asco.

-Eso parecía puto se…

-Cállate, animal.

Quizá Ryan aún no haya tenido las suficientes lecciones de “ _No molestes a Spencer, no toques a Spencer, no le hables a Spencer, No respires el puto aire de Spencer, o Spencer te cortará los huevos_ ”, pero Spencer sabe que las tendrá. Pero Ryan ya no los tendrá. Si es que me entienden.

-¿Así que tu papá no está en el país? ¡Wow! El mío tampoco está, digo, mi mamá una vez dijo que se fue a comprar pinches malditas cervezas, pero nunca volvió. A veces nos manda postales desde Canadá.

Ryan levanta una ceja, Spencer suspira. –Sí… nadie te preguntó, frentón.

El nombrado se cruza de brazos y mueve un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para que un poco de su cabello le caiga sobre los ojos. Pero algo en esa pequeña persona infantil le sigue removiendo las entrañas a Ryan, y con las entrañas me refiero a todo, todo: Desde el maldito cerebro que le da pensamientos Amor/Sexo (gracias, hipotálamo/Hipófisis queridos), sus pulmones hinchándose con mayor fuerza para surtir las necesidad de oxígeno, el cual de repente parece demasiado poco, también su estómago parece haber sido tomado por un montón de bichos torpes que chocan contra las paredes, y éste también se une haciendo sonar un “ _Groawr_ ” pero eso es porque tiene hambre, hasta llegar a su corazón: Ese órgano que duele y alegra, y emociona y te vuelve malditamente loco.

-Spence, ¿podrías ir a comprarnos algo?. –Pregunta, sus ojos clavados sobre la figurita del más chico.

-Ni creas que voy a ir a por las malditas galletas.

-No, ve por una pizza o unos nachos, lo que quieras. –Ryan saca de su cartera un billete grande y verde, un billetón, y se lo pasa a su mejor amigo. Spencer lo toma y le mira con cautela.

-Bueno, pero me quedaré con tu cambio.

Ryan suspira una vez que Spencer ha desaparecido de su vista. Brendon sigue en esa misma posición lastimera: Sus piernas pegadas a su pecho y su cabeza escondida entre estas. El mayor se mira las manos algunas veces antes de decidir que Spencer ya no va a volver sino hasta un buen rato (en caso de que quiera pizza, claro está), entonces de un brinquito se acerca a Brendon, y le habla en un susurro.

-Hey… ¿Estás bien?

Brendon se sacude en un intento de respuesta, que, mierda, Ryan no sabe interpretar. -¿Qué?

Quizá está llorando y Ryan no está ayudando en nada para hacerlo sentir mejor, oh, diablos, quizá hasta le esté molestando o entristeciendo más, o… O tal vez el muy maldito estaba en esa posición para comer más a gusto su helado.

-Te dije que sí. –Se ríe el más chico, y las cejas de Ross dejan de estar juntas para terminar estallando en una tremenda carcajada, porque todo Brendon es un desastre.

-Eres un maldito desastre. –Le dice, y Brendon también se ríe mientras, con la manga de su suéter, se limpia los restos de crema blanca azucarada (No, por ningún motivo es de la salada… enserio)

-Bueno, que quieres, defectos de fábrica. –Dice mientras se encoje de hombros, y cuando termina de limpiarse el helado… Sus ojos conectan.

Como un _click._

Ryan no sabe en qué momento fue que sus labios se unieron en un beso, desesperado, torpe, y sí, bastante baboso, no sabe y ni le importa, porque de pronto todo lo que necesita está en besar al otro, como si pudiese alimentarse y respirar de sus labios. El más chico arroja el resto de cono helado al pavimento, y éste cae a un lado del que ha embarrado Spencer a propósito, y a nadie le importa. Las manos de Brendon se mueven hasta sujetar la cabeza de Ryan, jalándole del cabello y haciendo soniditos ahogados que suenan bastante parecidos al placer.

Y entre una carrera entre el hipotálamo y la hipófisis, algo en los pantalones de Ryan gana la batalla.

El mayor trata de concentrarse en devolver el beso, pero termina ahogándose con su propia saliva cuando siente una mano que no es suya en un lugar bastante, _bastante_ suyo. –Brendon…

-¿Uhm?

Se le dificulta tragar y por el mismo motivo hablar, pero sabe que mientras el más chico siga haciendo lo que hace, él no podrá pararlo después. –Brendon, para…

Parece que al enano mugroso cara de perro hambriento (alías La Frente – Urie) le importa un carajo que estén en público, porque comienza a desabotonar los ajustados jeans (enserio, ¿Cómo es que algo cabe dentro de la entrepierna de esas cosas… Ryan, ¿estás seguro de que no eres mujer?), sin despegarse de los labios del otro, por más que Ryan hable y todo. –Enserio, Brend…

Entonces el mayor lo empuja en el pecho, logrando así separarse de él; Brendon tiene el cabello revuelto y los labios rojos, hinchados y húmedos (y saben a helado de vainilla, cabe agregar) además de que las pupilas las tiene dilatadas y las manos le tiemblan. Ryan no puede apartar la vista de él.

El mayor deja salir un sonido de frustración, luego un “ _Joder_ ” y por último, se vuelve a arrojar a por los labios del menor. Brendon sonríe a mitad del beso.

…

_Inhala, exhala. Pausa. Inhala, exhala. La puta madre que te parió._

Ambos están sentados en el suelo, sus pechos suben y bajan con rapidez, sus respiraciones son agitadas al igual que sus ritmos cardíacos. Ryan le está abrochando los jeans al otro con una sola mano mientras se intenta recuperar del mejor orgasmo que ha tenido en… mucho tiempo, mientras que Brendon está lo suficientemente cansado y a gusto como para dejar la suya dentro de los boxers de Ryan. Y, ¿Recuerdan que pregunté cómo es que cabía algo dentro de los jeans de Ross? Pues descubrí que cuando se trata de masturbarse, claro, por su puesto, enserio que cabe todo.

_Inhala, exhala. Pausa. Inhala, exhala…_

-…Tú sales primero, y luego yo… ¿Está bien?

Brendon asiente mientras se seca ambas manos en el pantalón, después de habérselas lavado en el pequeño baño en el que están ambos, y se muerde los labios. Ryan sonríe y copia el gesto, agachándose un poco para hacerlo de nuevo pero está vez, mordiendo los labios ajenos.

-¿Y sí Spencer ya está ahí? –Brendon está preocupado, algo lógico de estar después de haberte metido a un baño público con un tipo mayor a ti que apenas conoces de ayer (pero que ahora conoces _de más_ ), y sobre todo porque el buen y viejo Spencer es muy probable que descubra lo que has estos haciendo con éste estos últimos siete minutos en los que él fue ha gastarse un billetón en no-sé-qué-putas.

-Le dices que fuiste a por tu galleta.

-¿Y si me pregunta por la galleta? –Ryan rueda los ojos y le toma por las caderas, volviéndole a besar.

-Está bien, yo salgo primero y te compro la galleta, luego voy a donde Spencer, ¿está bien? –Y sin esperar una respuesta, le besa en el pelo y sale de allí.

…

-¿Dónde estabas? – Spencer luce como toda una mamá gallina: Sus mejillas están regordetas y sus cejas casi tocándose, además de que está cruzado de brazos y a su lado tiene un rico y delicioso hotdog. –Llevo esperándolos como una eternidad aquí.

-Galleta. –Dice Ryan como respuesta, mientras sacude un paquetito con dos galletas integrales de avena. -¿Y mi cambio?

-Te dije que no habría cambio.

El mayor gira los ojos, pero no dice nada, y espera que Spencer tampoco lo haga.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

Ryan levanta la vista y se encuentra con lo que se refiere Spencer: Frente a él viene Brendon, quien parece desorientado y nervioso, como si los hubiera perdido. El mayor tiene que levantar una mano para que el otro los vea, y a Brendon se le ilumina la carita en un color rojo manzana que le hace ver bastante tierno.

 -Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Pete Wentz anoche: Si juegas con él, te castro.

El corazón del más grande se para por un segundo en lo que digiere las palabras de Spencer; luego, traga saliva y siente que sus manos comienzan a sudar, porque… Lo sabe, diablos, Spencer lo sabe.

-Hey, Spence, ¿Qué me compraste? –Pregunta el más chico una vez llega ha ellos, una enorme sonrisa que intenta esconder lo pinche nervioso que está.

-Una prueba de embarazo seguro que no.

Y con eso, la sonrisa y las ganas de comer la famosa galleta, se van.


	53. La otra cara de la moneda

La campanita en café de nieve vuelve a sonar, Frank, quien antes estaba limpiando una de las mesas, alza la cabeza y se asoma para ver al nuevo cliente. Una sonrisa se le forma en los labios, de esas que no logran esconder la alegría.

-Por ahí hay una mesa. –El chico, quien antes parecía desubicado y cómo buscando algo, le mira y parpadea un par de veces antes de sonreír. –Y bienvenido a Café de nieve, ahora te atiendo.

El otro se muerde el labio y se encamina a la mesa que le señalaron, sus botas resuenan como un eco detrás de la animosa conversación entre Danny Jones y Dougie Poynter (aunque, seamos sinceros: Danny es el único que habla entre esos dos), quienes, por cierto, ya llevan casi dos horas ahí, y ya deberían considerar largarse a otro lado y…

-¿Nuevo cliente? –Pregunta Molly, mientras mastica un chicle y le ofrece uno a Jared y otro a Frank. -¿O más distracción?

-Él es tu mejor cliente, Mol.

-Y tu mejor distracción, Frankie, así que ve allá afuera y ¡Tráenos una cuenta muy muy gorda, y mucho, mucho dinero! Anda, anda ve.

-¡Uh! Le recuerdas que me debe una pizza. –Dice Jared, antes de que Frank ruede los ojos, tome una carta del menú, y salga de la cocina.

Cuando se aproxima a esa mesa, la que queda en la esquina y a un lado del ventanal, la sonrisa de Frank va creciendo mientras con mayor claridad puede ver lo que está haciendo Gerard en el cuaderno que frente a él. Al pelirrojo se le comienzan a marcar mucho las raíces negras, y Frank se muerde el labio preguntándose cómo será verlo con su cabello natural. Deja el menú sobre la mesa, a un lado de donde su novio está trabajando, y se sienta frente a él.

-Así que dime, ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedir?

-Uhm, déjame ver… -El mayor se ríe y hecha a un lado el dibujo de una célula ojona, y finge ver la carta. -¿Qué te parece un café con chocolate y un Frank para llevar?

El nombrado, que antes estaba anotando de verdad la orden, se sonroja y termina aventándole el cuadernito a la cara a Gerard, quien se queja con un _“¡Hey!”_ y una carcajada divertida. -¡Eres un pervertido!

-Pero, Frankie, si no te he dicho nada malo, ni mucho menos pervertido. –El mayor se tiene que sostener las costillas porque siente que en cualquier momento le estallarán los pulmones, y Frank tan sólo está rojo ajitomatado. –Lo decía porque quiero a invitarte a salir de aquí, fugarte, e ir al jardín conmigo.

Frank se muerde el labio y se da golpes mentales por haber sacado conclusiones bastante vergonzosas, pero para no humillarse más, finge que no le cree ni una palabra a Gerard. –Bueno, ¿vas a ordenar algo o no?

Pero cuando Frank vuelve a mirar a Gerard, éste tiene la vista sobre alguien más, y no deja ni un segundo para que el cerebro de Frank reaccione, cuando Gerard ya se ha levantado del asiento y está caminando a grandes pasos hacia la otra única mesa ocupada.

-Tenía un crayón metido por la nariz y los pantalones abajo, a Matt le pareció divertido a sí que se…

Tampoco hay oportunidad para que Danny Jones vea venir a Gerard, porque estaba muy metido en su animada conversación con Poynter como para notarlo, no hasta que el pelirrojo le sostiene de la camisa y le obliga a pararse.

-Hey, wooh wooh, ¿Qué pasa, amigo? –Frank está congelado en su lugar, al igual que Poynter, y es bastante raro de ver al menos para el primero, porque Gerard es un poco más bajo que Danny, y aun así Danny parece colgar de donde le sostiene, además de que esa expresión en el rostro de Gerard le daría miedo a cualquiera.

-Te voy a partir la cara, y no somos amigos-. Dougie se levanta de la silla justo en el mismo instante en que lo hace Frank, y parece que la conmoción llega hasta la cocina porque Jared asoma la cabecita después de unos segundos.

-Wooh, espera ¿Qué? –Jones intenta liberarse del agarre, logrando únicamente que Gerard le sostenga con mayor fuerza. Frank advierte la mirada de ayuda que le dedica el rubio, pero algo en la imagen frente a él le recuerda cuánto le arde la quemadura de hace tres días. Recuerda el rostro de James, pero y a pesar de no haberlo visto, su memoria le vuelve a reproducir la sonora carcajada de Jones, retorcida, burlona y espeluznante. Los ojos del mayor destellan al recordar algo, también. –Oh, tu eres ese maricón de mi clase de arte…

Ni siquiera puede terminar cuando el puño de Gerard impacta con su cara.

-Oh, maldición. –Danny se tambalea, pero logra recuperar el equilibrio con ayuda de la mesa. Para ese entonces Dougie está gritando algunas cosas mientras intenta detener a Gerard, y hay algo rojo en la cara del pecoso. Frank está quieto, sus piernas no responden porque tampoco su cerebro lo hace, y su boca se siente seca y hay un nudo en su cuello que sigue quemando con el recuerdo del cigarro encendido pegado a su piel. Danny se reincorpora y dice algo más, que de nuevo no es entendido por Frank, pero antes de que tenga la oportunidad de regresar el golpe (y muy probablemente, obtener otro a cambio) Jared ya está ahí sosteniéndole, y Molly detrás grita algunas cosas y sostiene una escoba.

La escoba es lo que regresa a Frank fuera del trance.

-¡Gerard, basta! –Para ese momento, el pelirrojo le ha torcido un brazo al rubio y se ha liberado de su agarre, pero en el preciso momento Frank es ahora quien le detiene. -¡Basta, ya!

-Vuelve a tocarlo y te sacaré la mierda, imbécil. –Los ojos de Danny ahora están oscurecidos, su pecho se hincha y deshincha con fuerza, Jared le sostiene las manos por detrás, mientras Dougie está a su lado intentando calmarlo, y claramente está desesperado por ello.

-Eso mismo te digo, Jones, vuelvan a ponerle un dedo encima. –Dice, y señala a Frank con la cabeza. Su mandíbula está tensa, al igual que todos sus músculos. –Y te mataré.

-Gerard, basta, porfavor…

-¡¿Ponerle un dedo encima?! ¿Pero de qué diablos hablas?, porque si me estas jodiendo con esa cosa que James le hizo en el cuello, permíteme repetirlo por si no lo entendiste: James se la hizo. –Frank se pega más al cuerpo de su novio cuando la mirada de Jones se posa sobre él. –Y si esto de verdad es por Iero, entonces déjame al menos hacerle algo para que así tengas razones.

Dougie le pide a Danny que se calle, y Molly le grita hasta de qué enfermedad morirá su abuela, pero Jones no le importa ni se inmuta, la sangre que goteaba de su nariz se ha parado, pero sus puños siguen estando cerrados.

-Si lo tocas, te mato. –Repite.

-Gerard… -Frank intenta calmarlo, buscando sus labios para así callarlo con un beso, pero Gerard está tan enojado que podría patearle el cráneo a Jones hasta reventárselo, y él mismo lo sabe, así que acepta a Frank y lo pega a su cuerpo, en busca de algo sólido que lo detenga a no hacer cosas estúpidas, y también para protegerlo.

-¿Eso es, entonces? ¿Piensas que le pegaría a tu noviecito para hacerte daño a ti? Eso es tonto, y ridículo, pero, ¿Sabes qué es lo que debería de hacer? Debería devolverte el golpe, no por mí ni por mi puta nariz, sino porque tú has tocado a Dougie.

–¿En serio es eso, Jones? ¿Quieres defender a alguien más, o quieres defender tu orgullo roto porque Gerard Way te sangró la puta nariz?. -Gerard suelta una risa amarga, su agarre en torno a Frank se hace más fuerte.

-Protegemos lo que nos importa, ponemos el cuerpo para recibir el golpe y nos comemos los puñetazos en la boca del estómago, ¿Por qué?, porque nos importan, y no queremos que los lastimen a ellos. –Danny intenta respirar con mayor profundidad para calmarse, pero a pesar de todo, Jared nunca lo suelta. –Y eso es lo que intentas hacer, y lo entiendo, pero lo estás protegiendo de la persona equivocada.

-Vamos, Gerard… -Frank le da unos jaloncitos a su novio, intentando así romper por completo con el peligro de una pelea. El nudo en su cuello provoca que su vos salga entre cortada y rota, lo que hace que Gerard le mire y caiga en la cuenta de que así termina todo, o al menos está vez. Le da una última mirada a Danny, y Danny se la devuelve con el mentón en alto. Pero Gerard ve que a un lado de Jones, está ese rubio pequeño y de apariencia afeminada, pegadito a su cuerpo, del mismo modo en que Frank lo hace para tranquilizarlo a él.

Quizá todo el mundo necesita de un Gerard, como Frank lo ha pensado, y quizá todo Gerard también necesite de un Frank que pueda contener todas las tormentas y todas las erupciones volcánicas que lleva dentro, como el seguro que evita que la granada de mano explote, el paracaídas que no te deja caer en caída libre y no te deja destrozarte. Quizá todo Gerard necesita de un Frank, tanto como todo Frank necesita de un Gerard.

O un Danny Jones y un Dougie Poynter, en la otra cara de la moneda.

-¡Mesero, meserito! –La campanita resuena con fuerza cuando la puerta es abierta y estrellada contra la pared, seguido por esa insufrible vos que nadie es capaz de confundir por más que quiera. Brendon entra como Juan por su casa, moviendo el trasero mientras baila al sonido de una canción en su cabeza (es eso o está bailando con “ _Era Rodolfo el reno, que tenía la nariz…”)_ (¿En serio en Café de Nieve no tienen otra canción diferente a esa?) -¡Meseeeeero!

Detrás de él vienen Spencer y Ryan, alguno de ellos murmura un “ _Alguien estuvo viendo mucho la película de Bob Esponja_ ” y debe ser cierto, porque el frentón tiene la pinta de ser su fan número uno.

A Brendon se le ilumina el rostro cuando mira al par de novios que tiene como amigos, pero en seguida se le pierde la sonrisa cuando se encuentra con Danny Jones. El mayor gira los ojos y exhala mientras recibe la cuenta, y Frank se siente bastante mal de que su pequeña cita con el rubio se haya arruinado, pero no se atreve a decir nada.

Los ojos de Spencer van desde Jones hasta Iero, y centellean, pero la clave para ser tan cruel y oportuno como Spencer, es saber cuándo hablar con palabras, cuándo herir con miradas, y también saber observar. No dice nada.

Ryan parece fuera de lugar, y el ambiente es tenso hasta que Jones y Poynter abandonan el establecimiento. En cuanto la campa anuncia que la puerta se ha cerrado detrás de ellos, Frank suspira y entierra su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Gerard, y Gerard le abraza por los hombros. –No debiste hacer eso… -Murmura el más chico, y Gerard se tensa un poco.

-Pero…

-Tiene razón, él jamás me ha hecho nada. –Gerard se queda callado, y Frank aprieta los ojos mientras recuerda en su mente ese papelito que sigue en alguna parte de su habitación, y que le ha hecho doler su corazón y sus esperanzas, pero, mientras ve la firma y el nombre que Danny ha dejado en la nota al pagar, se da cuenta de que no coincide con la caligrafía de ese feo mensaje que le dio en la cabeza, algunos días atrás.

-¿Nos hemos perdido de algo? –Pregunta Ryan, señalando la puerta.

Brendon se acerca a él y se refugia debajo de su brazo, haciendo así que el mayor tenga su brazo por detrás de su cabeza. Frank mira el gesto, también, pero no es él quién vuelve a hablar, sino más bien, Gerard. –Lo mismo pregunto, ¿Nos hemos perdido de algo?

Brendon abre la boca para contestar, seguramente con alguna estupidez que desvía el tema, pero entonces Spencer decide que es momento de clavarle un tenedor imaginarias a las entrañadas cosas que hacen a Brendon Urie sonrojarse, y dice:

-Sí, que Ryan quisiera que Brendon fuera sartén para así estrellarle los huevos.

Y con eso, Urie no sabe si reír, llorar, o ahogarlos a todos con su zapato. Opta por esconder su rostro en el pecho de Ryan, mientras los escucha a todos reír.


	54. Mickey

En algún otro lugar del pueblo, alguien toca la puerta de alguna gran casa en la parte bonita. La nariz la tiene roja y las manos enguantadas están dentro de las bolsas de la enorme chamarra invernal que se tuvo que poner, porque demonios, tuvo que irse con Gerard para obligarlo a que se bañara (nadie quiere recordar el por qué olía a… ew) y como hoy amaneció nevando en el lado donde ellos viven, pues peor. Las prendas que lleva puestas son viejas y huelen raro, no feo ni rico, sólo raro, lleva una bufanda de rayas envolviéndole el cuello y tapándole hasta la boca, un gorro de lana color azul que heredó de su hermano (o que más bien, le robó), y junto a esos enormes lentes de marcos gruesos, Mikey parece el hijo nerd del hombre de las nieves (Y no, no me refiero al raro que se le ocurrió poner una heladería en Bellemount, donde la mitad del año llueve y la otra nieva)

Esconde la nariz lo más que puede en la bufanda, y está a punto de volver a tocar la puerta cuando se da cuenta de que hay un bonito, dorado y super visible timbre a un lado de ésta.

-Imbécil…

Pero como es de esperarse, la mala suerte de los Way viene en familia y Mikey termina diciendo eso justo cuando Pete abre la puerta. Sus mejillas se colorean y desea decir algo, pero termina balbuceando y aún más sonrojado; Pete alza una ceja como si creyera que Mikey es un niño muy raro (pero tranquilos, que ese premio se lo lleva Don Frentes). Pete se hace a un lado y le gesticula con la cabeza para que entre, pero como Mikey se siente mal desea disculparse, pero cuando abre la boca para hacerlo, Pete le pone la palma detrás del cuello y le obliga a entrar. –Anda, que se mete el frío, torpe.

Adentro está la chimenea encendida y la televisión está en un canal de futbol americano en un volumen bajo, desde la cocina llega un aroma a canela, y en el sofá hay un Patrick que debe de estar como por el sexto sueño. Pete le hace una seña con el dedo para que no haga ruido y lo siga, y con pasos sigilosos Mikey lo hace.

-¿Quieres té? –Pregunta el mayor una vez entran y cierran detrás, se sirve una taza para el mismo y se puede ver el vapor que desprende el agua.

-¿Podría ser café, quizá? –Pete lo mira como escaneándolo y luego da un sorbo, entonces su lengua se quema y el infierno arde.

-¡Oh, la puta madre que…!

-Shh. –Mikey gesticula para que baje el volumen, entonces Pete golpea un poco la mesa con el puño cerrado pero sin hacerlo con fuerza, fulmina con la mirada al menor, y Mikey no puede evitar reírse.

–Calla o te la hecho encima.

-Cállate tú y prepárame mi café, anda. –Mikey no puede evitar seguirse riendo, aunque trata de que salgan medios ahogados, y tiene que contenerse mucho si no quiere que Pete le patee el trasero y lo envíe de regreso a la calle.

-¿Sabes? Cuándo dije que podías volver y pasar el día con nosotros, es porque no sabía que tenías esa risa tan… tan como de ratón, creo que tu nombre ahora tiene sentido: Mickey.

-Es Mikey. –Corrige y de inmediato deja de reír y junta un poco ambas cejas, y Pete piensa en lo explosivo que debe de ser su comportamiento si así de rápido lo hizo enojar.

El mayor niega aguantándose las ganas de seguir tentando el sartén (me refiero a que se puede quemar, no a… no a esa otra cosa con los huevos) y sacar de la estantería una taza pequeña y de plástico, con el pato Donald al frente y las palabras “ _Disney World_ ” detrás, también cabe agregar que tiene una tapa tipo chupón y que ya la está rellenando con café bien cargado, como ha visto que le gusta pedir a Mikey las pocas veces que han ido todos juntos a Café de nieve; cuando ha terminado se voltea con ella y la deja frente al más chico, el cual alza una ceja.

-Debes estar de broma.

-Anda, toma de ahí o largo de mi casa. –Mikey lo fulmina con la mirada, pero al poco rato suspira y quita la tapa para así poder echar un terrón de azúcar y moverlo con la cuchara.

-¿Sabes?, pensaba disculparme y darte las gracias por todo, pero ya me acordé de que eres un tipo muy raro, y bastante grosero.

-Disculpa, ¿raro yo? –Pete se ríe y toma asiento frente a Mikey, sus cejas unidas mientras las del más chico están expectantes. –Yo no tengo una colección de hojas… Oh, vamos, no me mires así. Te vi guardar algunas anoche.

Entonces Mikey se ríe y niega despacio, eso no lo hace raro, todo el mundo tiene hobbies y que el suyo sea coleccionar hojas secas porque es lo único que ya no muere (Como Paco, su pez dorado que descanse en paz) no lo hace diferente a los demás, además quedan muy bonitas como adorno en su habitación. –Calla, que te recuerdo que esta tacita es ridícula y para bebés, y seguramente fue tuya así que cállate.

-Nah. –Pete pone ambas manos sobre la mesa y se alza un poco, mirando al más chico directamente a los ojos.- Esa taza pertenece a mi prima Eugenia.

-¿Quién diablos tiene una prima llamada Eugenia?. –Pregunta Mikey, de nuevo echándose a carcajear y Pete pierde su posición de macho temido. Levanta una ceja.

-Pues al parecer yo, cuatro ojos, además tu amigo el raro ese tiene una prima cuyo nombre es Thulia, no jodas, eso suena como a marca de calcetines.

-Pete, si entiendes que era la salamandra de la prima, ¿verdad? Y además, todo eso fue un invento para que no le sacaras el relleno a Spence, ¿Si sabías, no? –Pero cuando el mayor alza una ceja y estas al mismo tiempo se juntan más, entonces Mikey piensa que se le acaba de ir la lengua de más y que merece que se la corten. La lengua. –Me refiero a que… en realidad Thulia no es la prima, sino la salamandra y, la salamandra es…

-Mikey.

-¿Uhm?

-Cállate y bébete el puto café.

El menor suspira y se acomoda los lentes sobre la nariz de reno Rodolfo que tiene, se adentra más en la bufanda que le bolseo a Gerard, y se pone a beber de la tacita, y diablos, ¡el café está buenísimo! Será cosa de que es importado o de que Pete tiene una buena mano (vamos, mal piensen), pero la verdad sea dicha: Está buenísimo.

El café.

-Si tomaras como te lo pedí, del chupón, te verías aún más tierno y quedaría a la perfección el _“Mi hermano pequeño_ ” que usa Gerard en ti.

-Cállate. –Mikey le mira y frunce el entrecejo… si tan sólo ese imbécil le dejase beber su bebida en paz… Pero entonces Pete pone ambos codos sobre la mesa y recarga su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos, sonriendo como idiota, Mikey levanta una ceja y le mira un rato, entonces Pete entorna los ojos y hace la mueca más perturbadora que alguien podría ver en su vida y vivir para pinches contarla. Mikey se atraganta con el café, su estúpida y mugrosa epiglotis apendejandose.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos haces?!–Reclama a media vos, entre tosido y tosido, y Pete se está riendo mientras intenta no escupir los pulmones. –Eres un raro, Pete Wentz.

Pete se encoje de hombres. –Da igual, al menos no guardo hojas. –Mikey se cruza de brazos y deja la tacita sobre la mesa; la expresión de Donald es de sorpresa, y todo el mundo sabe que ese pato con traje de marinero es mucho mejor que el idiota de Mickey. Pete lo toma entre sus dedos, y también sostiene la tapa con curiosidad.

-Me desestreza, ¿okay? A veces simplemente traigo mucho encima y me gusta llegar a casa, encerrarme en mi cuarto, poner un buen casete de Tim Buckley y mirar a mi techo tapizado en hojas, ¿Vale? Y no me importa si piensas que eso es raro o que debo tener una noches terribles cuando de repente a los vecinos o a Gerard se les ocurre subir a todo volumen su música y hacen que la casa tiemble y las malditas hojitas me caigan encima, porque a mí me gustan, y me relajan, y me hacen creer que todo está bien, y…

Entonces Mikey se calla cuando Pete le mete la taza con todo y chupón a la boca, para que guarde silencio, y no le permite sacarla ni un segundo. Pete se masajea las cienes con la otra mano mientras Mikey intenta liberarse.

La verdad es que Eugenia, su prima, tiene 28 años y está en el ejército con los brazos tatuados y mucho más musculosos que los que va a tener él jamás, y de enterarse que Pete ha inventado que la taza es suya, le metería un zapato en la boca; pero él sólo lo ha dicho por vergüenza, y ahora eso es lo que menos le ocupa la mente.

Abre los ojos y se encuentra con que Mikey le está viendo furioso, toda su boca siendo acallada con una taza para bebés, (y por suerte el líquido ya se ha enfriado un poco, porque de no ser así se lo echaría todo en la cara al moreno), las cejas muy juntas, pero sin mover las manos intentando pegarle. Sólo se ve enojado.

Entonces respira y trata de calmarse, ordenar sus ideas y tomar otro trago de té, porque no está pensando claro. No, seguro que no.

Su expresión cambia a la de alguien a quien se le ha ocurrido una idea, mueve su mano hasta que quede inclinada y por ende el líquido entre a la boca de Mikey, el cual es sorprendido y tiene que tragar para no ahogarse. Y Pete le observa beber del artefacto que en un inicio fue suyo, y el menor se ve tierno. Es entonces cuando Mikey reacciona y le da una patada en la rodilla con ayuda de su pie.

–Oh, maldición… -Se soba la parte lastimada y por fin el más chico puede escupir la cosa esa.

-Enserio, y yo que venía a darte las gracias, ¡He intentas ahogarme!, eres un monstruo.

Pete rueda los ojos. –Nah, soy Pete Wentz.

Entonces, y sin más, recibe un cucharazo en el ojo. –Oh, la puta madre, Mikey…

El menor lo mira enfadado. –Devuélveme mi cuchara.

-¡Pero si me las haz lanzado! –Way pone los mismos ojos mandones y enojados (y manipuladores), entonces Pete refunfuña algo así como “ _Malditos todos, hijo de la chingada lo voy a matar y herviré sus ojos en mi té…”,_ se agacha para recoger la cuchara, la regresa a la mesa y vuelve a observar al más chico. Sus ojos son verdes amielados, y aunque nunca ha visto de cerca los de su hermano mayor, puede jurar que son distintos.

Y se da cuenta de que esos ojos realmente son lindos y no deberían estar escondidos tras un feo par de anteojos, y pensando eso se le ocurre que quizá Mikey quiera ir al patio trasero, ahí donde es el jardín de su mamá, a buscar hojas y, al diablo, también puede que le gusten las flores, quién sabe, porque ahí también hay orquídeas y rosas. Y le encantaría dárselas.

Esperen, _¿qué?_

-¿Por qué diablos me estás viendo así? –Dice Mikey, quien le observa como si fuese el bicho más raro de la tierra, la cual quizá sí es, y Pete se levanta de la mesa en un movimiento brusco, con los ojos bien abiertos y con ganas de rebanarse la garganta. _¡Qué mierda fue eso!_

-Lo siento yo, ¡yo tengo que ir al baño! –Dice como si la ruta de escape fuese el mejor de los planes. Mikey alza una ceja; Pete avanza a grandes zancadas y abre la puerta de la cocina para salir huyendo y probablemente tomar cloro, pero justo cuando va a salir como una rata huyendo, frente a él está un Patrick tallándose un ojo, el cabello todo revuelto y un gran bostezo de gatito haciéndose presente.

Algo en su estómago se revuelve, y no es por el hambre. Patrick le sonríe medio adormilado y Pete le sonríe nervioso. –Me has dejado dormir mucho tiempo…

-Oh, uh…

-Oh, hola Mikey. –Saluda el rubio a su mejor amigo, y este le mueve la mano mientras toma de la taza (sin tapa) (porque el café es delicioso, y porque Donald el pato marinero es tiernísimo).

-He, yo tengo que… -Pero antes de que pueda terminar, los brazos de Patrick le están rodeando el torso y su cabeza está apoyada en su pecho, con mucho, mucho sueño. Pete se queda helado durante unos segundos, y en lugar de tranquilizarse su corazón, éste acelera más. Pero es ahí, mientras tiene a Patrick pegado a su cuerpo, que todo se siente bien. Entonces lo rodea con los brazos y lo pega más hacia sí, su nariz olfateando el aroma a frutillas que desprende del más chico.

Y todo vuelve a tener sentido.


	55. ¡Ardilla, suéltame!

-Entonces Ryan le dijo “ _Spencer, no puedes hacer eso, te van a arrestar”,_ y él le respondió “ _Me vale un demonio, puedes chuparme la…_ ” pero no pienso repetir sus palabras, porque es asqueroso y me traerá pesadillas…

Gerard se tiene que cubrir los oídos con ambas manos, soltando un sonido frustrado que nadie escucha porque las pocas personas en el establecimiento (entiéndanse como: el amante de los gatos, el que quiere con el frentón, la rara que usa vestidos en invierno y el wey que insiste en que Gerard le debe una pizza… a, y el novio de Gerard, también) están escuchando la súper historia que cuenta el frentón, aunque bueno, Ryan sólo lo hace porque le dan risa sus expresiones corporales (eso que hace al gesticular con los brazos es muy gracioso), Molly y Jared miran y escuchan con atención mientras se ríen, a Frank se le antojan unos churros y Spencer sólo espera el momento preciso en el que una mosca se le meta en la boca a Urie.

En la mesa Gerard tiene sus lápices de colores, borrador, sacapuntas, una lámina con un esquema, un libro de biología y su cuaderno abierto en la misma hoja de la célula de grandes ojotes, está mordiendo la goma del lápiz del número dos con el que hace el dibujo, e intenta recordarse a sí mismo que Dallon Weekes, el guapísimo profesor de Biología, confía en él.

Pero su misión de hacer que la mugrosa célula traduzca y transcriba un _no-sé-qué-demonios_ no es nada fácil, sobre todo porque ese _qué-demonios_ es un ADN, pero en el libro también mencionan un ARN y no tiene ni un pepino de idea de cuáles son sus diferencias. Recuerda haber llevado la mitad del curso con Edward Harris, un hombre barrigón de gran bigote y grandes entradas calvas en la cabeza, que era un chiste pero al mismo tiempo uno de los peores y más estrictos, por lo que Gerard antes de cada clase se ponía a estudiar como poseído acerca de “ _La unidad fundamental de la vida es la célula_ ” etc, cosas bastantes planas y derechas. Entonces ocurrió “ _El accidente del ojo_ ” en el que el pobre hombre resbaló en la cafetería al pisar una papa, y para su mala suerte el tenedor se le clavó en el ojo, o cerca dé, ya que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta porque se intentó hacer un caso aislado, pero ya sabes, no puedes tener uno de esos en una preparatoria con un montón de adolescentes reprobados en biología con mucha sed de venganza, quienes comenzaron a esparcir chismes. Uno de ellos dijo que le habían cambiado el ojo a uno de vidrio, y que dentro de éste había un pez disecado. Gerard cosas peores había escuchado.

Y mientras todos festejaron el lunes siguiente creyendo que no había más clases, de un auto bastante genial con intento de ser modesto bajó un hombre de no más de 25 años, cabello negro, lentes de sol, alto y con un portafolio negro que prometía todo, todo excepto lo que en realidad traía: Una orden para ser el profesor suplente de biología.

Las clases habían sido bastante más didácticas desde entonces, Dallon usaba metáforas y diapositivas con chistes dentro, o cosas que eran fáciles de recordar, como: “ _La apoptosis es la muerte celular programada, lo que quiere decir que llega un momento en que ella grita ¡Ya no puedo más con mi vida! Y entonces se suicida, fin; En cambio, la necrosis ocurre cuando hubo una lesión, como cuando se caen o alguien les rompe la cara por mirar una novia que no es suya, entonces ocurre hinchazón, la zona se vuelve caliente…”_ pero a partir de que el jugoso guapísimo buenísimo profesor Dallon dijo esa última palabra, él dejo de prestar atención. Y así ocurrió con todas las demás clases.

Y como Gerard es de fácil distracción y es ansioso, en clases era distraído por Dallon, Jack y James, mientras que fuera de estas también se le agregaba un Frank a la lista porque tenía que seguirlo a todos lados como todo buen stalker enamorado haría, ¡¿Cómo poder concentrarse con eso?!, además que durante esos poco más de 6 meses que lleva en el pueblo se han ido agregando problemas y gente nueva que no lo dejan cumplir con sus buenas misiones. Como Brendon y su gran bocota, por ejemplo.

Podría meterle un zapato para que se callara, ¡Hasta donaría su riñón izquierdo!

-Entonces yo le dije: Si Spencer hace enojar al oficial el maldito nos va a coger a los tres y… esperen, olviden que dije esa palabra, cámbienla por “llevar”, sí, sí, así está mejor…

Gerard se jala del cabello y piensa seriamente en robarse las orejeras térmicas que Molly se ha dejado alrededor del cuello, pero sabe que ni con eso logrará inhibir la voz chillona de Brendon, que cada vez más le hace un hoyo en el cerebro y le quita la cordura y le dan ganas de matarlos a todos y…

-Gee, ¿estás bien?

El nombrado parpadea un par de veces y de inmediato se da cuenta de que todos le están mirando jalarse los cabellos, morderse las uñas y poner cara de dolor, además de que su pierna se mueve de arriba abajo en un tic nervioso. Todos le miran como a un raro, pero al menos Brendon se ha callado.

-Se ve un poco pálido… -Menciona Jared, entonces Molly se levanta de su asiento y se estira para tocarle la frente.

Gerard se sacude y murmura un “ _Estoy bien_ ”, se acomoda en su asiento y se hace chiquito porque está bastante incomodo siendo el centro de atención. Quizá una de las cosas que tienen en común Frank y él, es que ambos siempre han sabido cómo pasar desapercibidos, aunque es obvio que Frank ha perfeccionado el arte.

-Sólo dilo: Quieres que Brendon cierre la boca. –Y por ese preciso momento celestial en que los ángeles cantan con vos de Spencer, Gerard piensa que podría amarlo y hacerle un altar a sus hijos, porque alabad a Spencer, viva Spencer, _¡Cósanle los labios al Don Frentes!_

Pero lo único que hace Gerard es asentir con movimientos lentos.

-Pe – Pero ¡Por qué!, no me pueden callar, por algo mi mamá me dio labios y una hermosa garganta, para cantar como pajarito y hablar cuánto se me dé la gana, ¡No pueden pedirme que cierre mi maravilloso don!

Spencer exhala con fuerza, se voltea a su amigo y con esa cara de “ _Me importan una mierda tus sentimientos_ ” que siempre pone, le dice. –Brendon, los labios y la garganta te las dio tu madre como disculpa por no darte vagina, así que haznos un favor y cierra el pico a menos que nos quieras dar una mamada a todos, y en todo caso, me abstengo de que pongas tu don sobre mi…

-Ok, ok, ¿Por qué no déjanos que Gerard sea quien hable esta vez y nos olvidamos de maltratar a Brendon por un minuto?, estoy seguro que todo será más fácil. –Ryan intenta sonar casual y todo, pero es que la verdad las palabras de Spence han resultado un poco incomodas para lo que guarda en los jeans, y la tela apretada de los pantalones de niña que usa no ayudan en nada.

Gerard suspira y se vuelve a tomar del cabello, pero ahora resignado a que su misión a acabado fatal. –Es esta cosa, debo de hacer algo parecido a una historieta sobre traducción de ADN y no tengo ni idea de lo que eso es.

Frank está a punto de abrir los labios y proponer que ambos vuelvan a su casa, donde no hay ruido, y decirle que él puede ayudarle, pero justo cuando está por hablar, la gran bocota ataca de nuevo y Brendon es quien contesta.

-¿Te refieres a esas cosas que vimos hace un mes en biología celular?, yo puedo prestarte mis apuntes, si quieres. –Su sonrisa es sincera y algo apenada, como de disculpa, y hay un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que delata algo más; pero sea lo que sea, Gerard se olvida del altar a Spencer y piensa que podría construirle un santuario a Brendon.

-Diablos, sí, porfavor, ¿lo harías?

Brendon sigue sonrojado cuando asiente con fuerza, ambas manos sobre la mesa y más silencioso de lo estrictamente normal, lo notan, pero nadie dice nada. Es entonces Molly quien cree que es momento de hacer sonreír de nuevo al pelinegro.

-¿Sabes sobre eso entonces, Brendon? –Pregunta la chica, poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa y demostrando una buena cantidad de interés que hace que al más chico se le ilumine el rostro. –Supongo entonces que te fue muy bien con tus calificaciones, ¿verdad?

El más chico de ambos asiente y está a punto de contestar cuando es interrumpido por _“El rompe ilusiones” “El que te patea el trasero para que saltes sin paracaídas” “El que desea ser gato” “El maldito de Spencer James Smith”._ –Sólo prestó atención porque se muere por que el profesor le dé, y no me refiero a puntos.

Ryan frunce el entrecejo. -¿Qué profesor?

Vuelve el calor a subirle a las mejillas a Brendon, quien pone los codos sobre la mesa y recarga su cabeza entre las manos, resignado a que será la burla eterna por siempre, para siempre y después, incluso cuando suba al cielo de los machos y se dé cuenta de que en realidad llegó al infierno, porque lo recibe Spencer Satanás. Suspira.

Jared rompe en carcajadas al igual que Frank y Molly, Gerard se muere de vergüenza de tan sólo imaginar que esas burlas puedan ir referidas a él, Spencer rueda los ojos porque no puede creer que sea amigo de esos raros, y Ryan sigue preguntando mentalmente por quién es ese tal profesor. Y si es guapo.

-Creí que habíamos acordado no burlarnos más de él, mírenlo, tiene cara de perrito triste. –Dice Molly, y de inmediato extiende una mano para apachurrarle las mejillas a Brendon hasta deformarlas, dejarlas rojas y adoloridas. –Pobre, pobre churritos.

-¿Churritos?

-¿Qué? No se me ocurrió otro apodo. –Se defiende ella y se encoge de hombros; Brendon se soba las mejillas lastimadas y se jura que si ella vuelve a hacer eso, le morderá la mano.

Como todo buen churrito haría.

 -Bueno, tantas carcajadas me han provocado sed –Dice Jared, mientras se levanta de la mesa. -¿Alguien quiere un vaso de agua o quiere ordenar algo?

-Un té de manzanilla no me haría daño. –Pide Molly mientras agita las pestañas, Jared se ríe de ella y señala a los demás, pero todos niegan argumentando que con todas las cosas asquerosas que pasaron en la mañana, ninguno tiene antojo de algo.

Excepto Brendon, quien con mucho cuidado alza la mano y espera hasta que un muy animado Leto le dé la palabra. -¿Jugo de manzana?

Frank, Gerard y Ryan agitan la cabeza gritando un mudo _“¡No!”_ , Molly entrecierra los ojos haciéndole saber que debe darle al chico lo que pidió, y Jared sabe que, como en la cafetería no hay jugos, tendrá que darle el suyo propio que se ha traído para cuando sea hora del almuerzo. –Bien, ¿por qué no?

Suspira y se dirige con resignación a la cocina para después de unos minutos volver con agua para té que es muy obvio que fue calentada en el horno de microondas, y una cajita amarilla con popote verde y una manzana al frente. Frank se muerde los labios, Ryan se pone la palma de la mano en la cara, Spencer se acomoda en su asiento, y Brendon recibe con la más grande, llena de dientes blanquitos, alegre y agradecida sonrisa, la cajita de jugo de manzana “ _Los manzanos_ ”

…

-¡Y había una ardillota gorda que quería de la nuez, pero era mi nuez así que le dije _“No jodas ardilla, es mía”_ pero la ardilla no lo entendió y saltó sobre mi cara, me mordió la nariz y no se soltaba por más que yo gritaba _“¡Ardilla, suéltame_!” pero creo que no hablaba nuestro idioma porque la muy maldita seguía prendida a mí y mis hermanos se estaba riendo y nadies pinches nadies me ayudaba, entonces me comí la nuez pensando que así me dejaría pero se encabronó más la mugrosa y…

Después de 5 minutos de Brendon hablando sin pausas como si no necesitase de respirar, Gerard, Frank, Spencer, Ryan y Molly se giran en torno a Jared y le miran con odio, una promesa de homicidio escondida en sus ojos. Jared se ríe con nerviosismo.

Quizá darle un jugo repleto de azúcar después de que Brendon ya comió un helado, no es buena idea.

 


	56. Comprometedora escena

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta Frank con una mirada de preocupación. Gerard se ha levantado de su asiento (quizá ya ha tenido bastante de Brendon) y ha tomado otra silla al otro lado de la cafetería, lejos de todo el escándalo. Frank se queda parado a un lado de la mesa sin pensar en sentarse, pues algo en su cerebro le dice que quizá Gerard en ese momento no aprecie mucho su compañía.

El pelirrojo suspira.

-Mikey no contesta los mensajes y creo que lo tiene apagado porque tampoco entran las llamadas y…

-¿Quién tiene apagado qué cosa? ¿Y por qué no entra? ¡Díganle que venga para acá y aquí hacemos que entre! ¿Verdad, Ryan?, ohhh esperen recuerdo una vez que Spencer y yo fuimos a casa de William sin avisar, su mamá nos dejó entrar y nos dio un platón de galletas a cada uno, pero cuando llegamos al cuarto se escuchaban ruidos y ¡Oh por las chanclas!, se escuchaba la vos de Gabe Saporta pero no les voy a decir qué decía, porque eso de los lápices era muy sucio y también lo del control remoto. Aún tengo pesadillas y ya que lo mencionan se me antojan unas quesadillas, ¡Y oh por dios, eso rimó!...

Gerard suspira y baja la cabeza, masajeándose las cienes. Frank no puede evitar que una sonrisa se le ponga en los labios, de esas ligeras pero que dan ternura y están llenas de felicidad. Frank es feliz con Gerard.

-Te tiene harto, ¿verdad?

-¿Brendon? No, generalmente no lo escucho o ignoro que está ahí, así quizás y desaparezca de repente… -Gerard le sonríe con camaradería y le señala para que tome asiento junto a él, a lo que Frank acepta. –Más bien, tengo en la cabeza a Mikey. En la mañana que nos fuimos a bañar a nuestra casa yo fui el primero en terminar, como yo estaba manchado…

-Lo siento.

Gerard mueve la mano como restándole importancia, pero la verdad es que tener las ropas llenas de quién-sabe-qué cosas que Frank traía en el estómago, no es nada agradable. Ew.

-El punto es que le he dicho que vendría para acá a verte, y que lo esperaría para desayunar aquí; pero bueno, como podrás notar no ha venido a asomar su naricita por aquí y por lo tarde que es no sé si lo haga…

-Son las 12 apenas, va a llegar. –Le dice Frank tratando de animarlo, Gerard lo aprecia.

-La casa no estaba sola cuando llegamos. –Prosigue, y Frank entiende muy bien a lo que se refiere. –No quiero preocuparme, pero mi madre no le importa mucho el tipo de hombres que lleva a la casa, así que aunque no quiera lo hago. Me preocupo, y Mikey no contesta.

Frank chasquea la lengua y mira a sus amigos ignorando al drogado por azúcar de Brendon, mientras intentan hablar entre ellos. Molly tiene una gran sonrisa que ilumina la de todos los demás y parece estar contando alguna buena anécdota que ocurrió en Café de nieve, según puede oír Frank, y a su lado está Jared rodando los ojos e interrumpiéndola cada pocos instantes porque según él no está contando las cosas como ocurrieron.

-…Mi papá solía traerme barcos en miniatura en mi cumpleaños o cuando regresaba de viaje, que es como le llamaba a cuando se iba a comprar cigarros y volvía a los dos meses, me traía barcos de guerra, barcos de pesca, ¡me llegó a traer uno de camarones con la figura de acción de Forrest Gump!, pero luego uno de mis hermanos lo vendió en ebay y utilizó el dinero para comprar un mono ilegal, de esos de orejas de algodón o algo así, entonces luego llegó la guardia y dijo, “ _Hey, ese se parece a mí gato_ ” y fue muy gracioso porque era un mono, no un gato…

La vos de Brendon es alta y sus manos se mueven con mayor fuerza de lo que hacen regularmente, gesticulando exageradamente y casi sacándole un ojo a Ryan, su sonrisa es enorme y sus ojos le recuerdan a Frank acerca de los del señor Burns cuando está como drogado y todos se aprovechan de él. Spencer tiene su rostro recargado en la palma de la mano y un churro en la otra, al cual de la mordiscos de forma distraída. El santo jugo de Brendon ha terminado vacío más rápido que lo que sus propias palabras fluyen fuera de su boca, y ahora la caja ha sido arrojada hasta la otra esquina en un intento por anotar canasta y meterla al cesto, pero obviamente y como es de esperarse, ha terminado en todo menos donde debería.

-Vamos a buscarlo.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Gerard mientras Frank le toma de la mano y le obliga a pararse. De sus labios no sale más que una sonrisa a la cual Gerard contesta con una propia, pero de esas raras que demuestran lo raro que eres. Exacto. Ambos se paran frente a la mesa de los disturbios {Donde puedes encontrar una Molly tierna que al segundo después intenta sacarte los intestinos para hacer un nido con ellos, a un Ryan Ross que tiene más secretos que sueños en la vida, un Spencer el cual muy probablemente sea el hijo bastardo del diablo, un Brendon cuya boca es incluso más grande que su frente, y un Jared al que le gusta mirar a todos como si fueran parte de un zoológico.

Frank carraspea, ganándose las miradas de duda, cansadas y excitadas de todos. Gerard se para a su lado y les obsequia a todos una sonrisa nerviosa de _“Ni puta idea de qué es lo que planea esta vez.”_

-¿Alguien quiere ir con nosotros? Iremos a ir a buscar a Mikey.

Ryan se lame los labios y alza un poco la mano, como pidiendo permiso para preguntar, a lo que Frank contesta cediéndoselo. –Mikey es el chico de lentes, ¿verdad?

Frank asiente y pasa hacia la siguiente mano arriba, la cual pertenece a un sobre energético Brendon. Frank duda entre dejarlo hablar y que de su boca escurran las cataratas del Niagara, o mejor que se quede así, porque calladito se le ve menos frente.

 Finalmente opta por dejarlo hablar, suspirando. -Mikey iba a estar en casa de Pete.

Gerard levanta una ceja y de inmediato Spencer deja caer el churro al que le estaba dando una mordida, para poner sus ojitos azules sobre la figurita de Brendon, intentando descifrar si se lo está inventando como hace con la mitad de cosas que dice, o si es enserio. Y lo es.

-Enseeeeerio, Pete lo invito a desayunar. –dice, remarcando la última palabra entre comillas y luego echándose a reír, notoriamente aún afectado por el azúcar en sangre. -¿Me invitas a desayunar? –Mira a Ryan de forma insinuante, a lo que el otro contesta dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

No hace falta más antes de que Gerard camine hacia la puerta azotando lo pies. Frank resopla.

…

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en usar lentes de contacto?

-No.

-¿Un mejor peinado?

-No.

-… ¿Ropa menos emo?

Mikey suspira y trata de volver a la página del libro en la que se ha quedado antes de que Wentz comenzara a intentar hacerle la plática. La casa es demasiado blanca para su gusto y tiene demasiados caballos, desde figuritas de metal hasta de vidrio descansando arriba de la chimenea o en la mesita, hay una pintura en óleo sobre un caballo marrón bastante detallado.

-Mi mamá era jinete cuando niña. –Dice Pete de la nada, haciendo que Mikey de un saltito porque había estado bastante concentrado. Se acomoda los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y finge volver a leer como si nada, pero en realidad tiene los ojitos asomándose por encima de las páginas. Pete alza una ceja y Mikey suspira, echando el libro a un lado para dejarlo continuar. –Mi abuelo tenía un pequeño rancho a donde iban durante las vacaciones, había perros, ovejas, conejos y patos, pero lo que mi madre realmente amaba eran los caballos. Esa es la razón por la cual tenemos más fotos de caballos que de nosotros mismos.

-Ah, creí que era porque los caballos son más lindos que tú. –Dice, riéndose de la forma con la que las cejas del moreno se juntan y cruza los brazos por sobre el pecho. Si algo le gusta a Mikey hacer, es burlarse del mujeriego de Pete Wentz.

Pete abre la boca para contestar algo grosero e iriense como sólo él quisiera poder hacer (pero que en realidad no le sale a nadie más que a Spencer Smith) cuando se escucha el agua del inodoro correr, la llave del agua y luego sale del baño un bonito Patrick Stump que se roba todo lo que Pete antes había querido decir. Sonríe.

-Pat, ¿verdad que los caballos son lindos? –Pregunta Mikey mientras mira a Pete, como tentando al diablo. El mayor rechina los dientes.

-Uhm, sí, me dan miedo pero creo que son lindos.

Mikey se ríe  y Pete insulta hasta a sus ancestros en vos baja, antes de atraer a Patrick hasta él para sentarlo en sus piernas.

-Pete, ahora no… -susurra el más chico cuando siente una curiosa y metiche mano subir por su pierna; El moreno puede ver cómo Mikey gira los ojos y regresa a su libro, pero quiere creer que le sigue viendo. Sube un poco más la mano antes de que Patrick le pegue un manazo.

-¡Ow!

El rubio le mira enojado mientras se cruza de brazos, sus mejillas redondeadas y teñidas de rojo gracias a la vergüenza que le provocó el saber que Mikey los estaba viendo. Pete se ríe entre dientes y pega a Pat a su cuerpo de nuevo y de la nada, y sin darle tiempo para protestar comienza a lamerle el cuello como diciendo “ _Mío_ ” de forma psicópata. Mikey hace un gesto de asco.

 -¡Pete, ya! –Patrick se revuelve entre sus brazos y Pete comienza a reírse de lo tierno que se ve, y sigue riendo antes de que Patrick presione la palma de su mano contra su nariz para así alejarlo, y Pete lo único que registra es “ _dolor_ ”, “ _la puta madre, dolor_ ”

-¡Oye! –Se soba la nariz y deja que su novio al fin se pueda mover y bajársele del regazo, refunfuñando. Mikey se ríe. Mikey tiene la culpa de todo. Maldito Mikey.

Cuando Patrick está dando el primer paso lejos de su posesivo y cavernícola novio, es jalado de vuelta a su cuerpo y termina de pie con las piernas de Pete entre las suyas, mientras un gentil beso se le es depositado en los labios. Patrick no puede evitar la sonrisa que deja salir.

-Ew. –murmura el menor de los Way, tomando de vuelta el libro de “ _Las crónicas de Narnia: El caballo y el muchacho.”_

Caballos…

Pete presiona las frentes de ambos mientras intentan recuperar la respiración. Patrick tiene los labios rojos y humedecidos, las mejillas carmín y los ojos brillantes; Pete tiene algo grande en los pantalones y algo mucho más grande en el pecho que late con fuerza.

Patrick sonríe, Pete le besa.

Es entonces cuando el timbre de la puerta comienza a ser presionado mil veces por segundo, quizá queriendo romperlo y mandarlo al diablo, y Pete gruñe porque realmente le gusta tener a Patrick donde está.

-Si quieres yo voy… -Murmura Patrick con un último beso, pero cuando se está levantando de sobre Pete, alguien más ya ha corrido a atender la puerta para así tener una excusa para huir de ellos.

Mikey parpadea cuando ve a Gerard, quien tiene las cejas fruncidas. Spencer entra como Juan por su casa y se detiene sólo cuando sus azulados ojos registran a Pete (y a Patrick, quien intentó bajarse de las piernas del moreno y terminó con la cara al piso y el trasero hacia arriba.) Pete parpadea varias veces sin poder decidir entre disfrutar del espectáculo o ayudarle a levantarse.

-Pero qué… oh. –Ryan se queda a medio camino de la sala, una de sus manos envolviendo la cintura de Brendon, cuando ve la comprometedora escena que tiene frente a él. Pete sonríe nervioso, él se hecha a carcajear.

-Nunca cambias. –Dice Ryan entre risas y todos se miran entre ellos sin decir nada, porque están seguros de que no quieren saber qué rayos es lo que eso significa.


	57. Antes de estar roto

La mano de Ryan está posada en la parte posterior de su cuello, haciéndole caminar en determinada dirección; su boca se mueve pero la verdad es que hace un montón que ha dejado de escucharse a sí mismo, cosa que probablemente vaya a lamentar después. Parpadea un par de veces cuando la puerta se abre, hay luces amarillas que se reflejan en las paredes blancas y por un momento sus ojos no pueden dejar de ver las cosas que brillan a causa dé. Puede escuchar el pulso que llevan las arterias en sus oídos, como un sonido fuerte que intenta dejar todos los demás como de fondo. Hay unos dedos frente a él, tienen las uñas cortadas y están limpias. Son bonitos.

-Hey, Brend, ¿estás bien? –El nombrado deja de mirar los dedos que se están chasqueando frente a él y se concentra en la persona. Su sonrisa se amplía casi imposiblemente aún más y está seguro de que ha gritado _“¡Mikey!”_

-A algunos imbéciles se les ocurrió darle helado y su maldito jugo en un lapso de tiempo muy corto, no hemos logrado hacer que se calle. –Spencer dice, y Brendon le sonríe dando pequeños saltitos para llamar su atención; Smith pasa a un lado de Ryan y le golpea con su codo a propósito, haciendo que este se queje.

Nadie más que Brendon nota, a causa de su estado de hiperactividad, cuando Spencer le sonríe antes de caminar dentro de la casa sin siquiera ser invitado. La sonrisa en sus labios se extiende a un más porque se siente feliz.

Ryan deja su cuello y lo toma de la mano, envolviendo sus dedos y entrelazando los de Brendon en un gesto que sólo logra acelerarle aún más el corazón, provocándole una taquicardia. Brendon se aferra a él y camina dentro de la casa, sus ojos se posan en todas las cosas que hay, a pesar de que las vio esta mañana: Sofás elegantes, caballos por todos lados, un espejo, un reloj contemporáneo, flores y la chimenea eléctrica que en ese momento está apagada. Sabe que es ridículo que algo tan simple como el polvo en la mesita llame su atención, pero la maravilla de ser feliz es tener la capacidad de encontrar lo impresionante hasta en lo más común.

Ryan dice algo y luego se ríe, Brendon no ha prestado atención y no lo ha escuchado, pero por las reacciones de los demás se termina preguntando por qué le dará gracia a Ryan. Ryan es lindo: tiene unos ojos pequeños de color miel, no como los propios que son chocolates y feos, su piel es clara y sus labios son delgados, su sonrisa es pequeña y su felicidad se puede medir por el grado de brillo dentro de sus corneas. El corazón parece que se le apachurra porque tiene unas ganas enormes por saltar sobre él para besarlo, también tiene una revolución de mariposas haciendo de circo en su estómago.

Le mira con adoración cuando Ryan le guía hasta otro sofá y le ayuda a sentarse, tomando asiento a su lado.

-¿Qué le han dado? –Pregunta Patrick, y sólo es en ese momento cuando Brendon nota que su amigo estaba en el suelo y que se ha levantado con ayuda de la mesita ya que se ha rehusado a que Pete lo haga. El moreno cruza una pierna sobre la otra, es entonces cuando él mismo se da cuenta de que su lengua sigue moviéndose y que de su boca siguen saliendo palabras que ni siquiera sabía que estaba diciendo.

-… Si lo que quieres es que la gente no se dé cuenta de que la serpiente en tu bota se ha pasado a tus pantalones no deberías cruzar la pierna porque así todo se vuelve más obvio, es como si Petey-Pete se alzara aún más para que todos lo viéramos, pero la verdad es que nadie quiere ver tus desgracias, ni siquiera Patrick que, oye Patrick tu cabello huele como a queso crema y limón, ¿desayunaron queso cremoso y no me invitaron?...

Patrick le sonríe, pero es de esa clase de sonrisas que le dedicas a un niño pequeño cuando éste insiste en que veas su magnífica obra de arte que resulta ser un monito hecho de palitos y bolitas, luego, se voltea a espera de que Ryan de una respuesta que termina por dar Mikey cuando se sienta a su lado, tomando un libro que Brendon sin querer había tirado al tomar asiento.

Brendon trata de callarse.

-Jared le ha dado jugo y, según escuché decir, el “imbécil” de Ryan le compró un helado. –Dice, formando comillas con sus dedos para citar las palabras del ojiazul (el cual ya se ha echado por completo sobre el tercer sofá y ha prendido la tele, dejándola en un canal sobre tiburones). Ryan bufa y gira los ojos, Brendon nota que Pete levanta una ceja y que discretamente pasa su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Patrick.

-Pat, Pat, ¡Pat!, ¡hay un Pete que te quiere violar! –Las palabras vuelven a fluir por sí solas sin posibilidad de que pueda detenerlas. Patrick parece estar enojado con Pete por lo que hace que éste quite la mano, lejos de él, a lo que el moreno suspira y le regala una mirada de reproche al pelinegro, la cual le hace sentir nervioso.

Mikey de pronto pone su mano sobre la pierna de Brendon, pidiéndole mudamente que deje de moverla con tanta fuerza y velocidad. Brendon intenta quedarse quieto, pero le cuesta demasiado.

-Alguien debería ponerle un cartel que diga “porfavor no le administren azúcar, y si lo hacen, porfavor llévenselo a sus casas.” –Pete se ríe y le secunda Gerard, sentándose a un lado de Patrick con Frank a la derecha.

-Eso ayudaría bastante. –Brendon mira a Gerard, tiene el cabello de un color bastante llamativo que brilla con la luz que cuelga del techo, el rojo es brillante y vivo y quiere comentar acerca de lo mucho que le gusta, pero Gerard habla primero. –No había parado de hablar desde hace una hora, realmente espero que el azúcar sea como todas las demás drogas y que después de una gran subida haya una gran bajada que lo deje cansado.

Brendon observa uno de los caballos, es una pequeña figura de un hombre de bata blanca con un artefacto en los oídos, escuchando los latidos de la figurita de porcelana; a su lado Ryan está hablando con Mikey acerca de lo que pasó la noche pasada en el Rosas de carbón, evitando ciertos detalles como el deslumbrante incidente de _“¡Está oscuro! ¡No puedo hacer así!_ ”, pero igual sacándole ligeras risas al chico de los lentes.

Brendon puede ver su reflejo en un una botella de cristal: el chico en el espejo tiene una sonrisa en los labios, es grande y no muestra dientes, pero si eres buen observador como lo es él al siempre tener energía de más gracias a la hiperactividad, podrías notar, como él, que la sonrisa que le devuelve el reflejo es una de esas que más bien es triste, de esas que intentan hacerte creer que no hay nada mal, que estás bien.

Pero una sonrisa no siempre significa felicidad.

-Se llama trastorno por déficit de atención e Hiperactividad, y no es su culpa. **–** La vos de Patrick hace que deje de mirarse a sí mismo y suba los ojos hasta verle. Su amigo tiene las cejas unidas y el cuerpo estirado hacía adelante para así poder mirar de frente a Gerard y a Pete, llamando la atención de Frank, Ryan y Mikey en el momento.

-Uhm, no dije que lo fuera, sólo… -Gerard se rasca la cabeza, lamiéndose los labios. –Sé que no es su culpa, pero resulta irritante quieras o no, ¿no existe un tratamiento para eso?, sé que también debe afectarle en el colegio y debe hacerle imposible el…

-Lo hace un zombie. -Gerard deja de hablar cuando Spencer se levanta de su lugar en el sofá solitario y se pone de pie frente a ellos, su mirada no dejando lugar para bromas o reproches, ni siquiera para intentar arreglarlo. Ryan le aprieta la mano a Brendon y este finge haber estado todo el tiempo perdido observando la bonita decoración ecuestre de la casa, y levanta los ojos y le sonríe a Ryan como si en su pequeño mundo todo estuviera bien, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Spencer prosigue, su expresión sólida y fría sin quitarse en ningún momento. –Estuvo tomando esas cosas durante dos años enteros en los que no hablaba, idiotas, su medicamento le hacía tener sueño siempre y tenía prohibido tomar cafeína y azúcar, estaba como perdido –dice, intercambiando miradas entre el moreno y el pelirrojo, ambos callados y mordiéndose los labios. –Diablos, no pudimos ni siquiera darle pastel en sus cumpleaños porque sería como una montaña rusa para su sistema…

-Casi no hablaba… -Añade Patrick.

Spencer hace un sonido frustrado y cierra los puños antes de regresar su vista, esta vez a Pete Wentz. -¿Tienes idea de cuánto nos costaba sacarle una sonrisa? –Pregunta con bastante enojo, una risa amarga escurriéndosele de la garganta. –Así que disculpa si esta personita de aquí te irrita por siempre estar alegre, pero creo que tiene derecho a serlo; piensen la próxima vez que juzguen a alguien.

Brendon tiene los ojos sobre una pequeña bailarina de porcelana situada frente a él en la mesita, el tutú apenas si está teñido de un rosa pálido y los cabellos de un dorado deslavado. Escucha las pisadas de Spencer y sabe que se ha ido a la cocina, el único ruido que escucha después es el de las manecillas del reloj cantando su ligero “ _tic, toc.”_

Ryan se asegura de envolver su mano con la suya, dándole un apretón para hacerle saber que está ahí. Brendon levanta la vista y emboza una enorme sonrisa, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, de nuevo, como si no se sintiera triste, realmente, como si una sonrisa pudiera componer las piezas rotas que hay dentro de él, o al menos, hacer que estas dejaran de doler tanto.

Ryan le sonríe y es una de esas sonrisas que le devuelve el chico en el espejo todas las mañanas.

…

-¿Saben?, sigo sin entender realmente el punto de calabozos y dragones, ¿Se supone que el caballero dorado y el caballero negro son enemigos? –Pregunta Frank, gesticulando entre Mikey y Patrick. Ambos chicos se ríen.

-Mira, el punto aquí es vencer al ogro y evitar que el mago mate al príncipe del bosque viejo.

Frank les mira con una clara mueca de “ _Ajá… si saben que no les entiendo ni un rábano, ¿verdad?”_

Brendon suspira. –Creo que nos estamos quedando oxidados… ¿Recuerdas que Mikey es el caballero negro, Pat el dorado y Spence el mago, ¿verdad?. –Frank asiente y Brendon  saca un poco la lengua, sonriendo orgulloso. –Pues yo soy el magnífico, fantástico y maravilloso príncipe, así que su trabajo de estos feos de aquí… -Mikey se queja diciendo un pequeño _“¡Hey_!”, y a Brendon ni le importa. –Es evitar que el ogro, ósea Pete Wentz, me coma. O en todo caso que tú –dice y lo señala con un dedo acusador, a lo que Frank se siente un poco… señalado. –el monstruoso dragón del fuego de hielo…

-Ese es un nombre estúpido. -Murmura Spencer, luciendo aburrido desde su posición.

-Me vale un pepino, cállate. –Brendon carraspea para recuperar su buena vos narradora. –Me rapte, me lleve al castillo del malvado mago para que me convierta en ratón de alcantarilla blanco, o en todo caso, que me lleves a tu guarida a empalarme para comerme rostizado… ¿Qué?

-Dijiste empalarte…

-¿Y?

-¿No vas a hacer una broma sobre ello? –Pregunta Mikey, sorprendido.

Brendon alza una ceja y levanta un dedo, señalándolos ahora a los cuatro. –Ustedes son unos pervertidos.

Está a punto de seguir parlancheando hasta el fin del mundo, cuando una mano le sujeta por el brazo y le obliga a levantarse de donde estaba hincado, para después jalarlo y llevarlo a la cocina. Brendon se queja un poco porque el agarre es fuerte y exigente, y porque la verdad es que es una niñita llorona, pero antes de que siquiera tenga tiempo para protestar, unos labios se posan furiosos sobre los propios y comienzan a moverse, rudo y de pertenencia. El pelinegro abre los ojos medio asustado de que se trate de un depredador sexual (un Brendon región 5) para encontrarse con unos mechones castaños y un peinadito emo que él bastante bien conoce. Devuelve el beso, aferrándose a las ropas de los costados de su pequeño secuestrador. Ryan se ríe entre el beso y se separa de él tan solo un poco, para así permitirse tomar aire. Toma a Brendon por la nuca y pega sus frentes, obligándose mutuamente a verse a los ojos, chocolate con miel, Brendon con Ryan.

-Eres la persona más linda que he conocido, Bren, no lo olvides.

Ryan le mira unos segundos más antes de depositarle un beso en la frente, y luego abrazarlo.

Quizá todas las personas tengan razón al decir que para cada roto hay un descocido, quizá esa pequeña parte esperanzada en su cerebro tenga razón al decirle que todo estará bien, que la aguja puede pinchar y hacerte doler, pero que al final se enmendarán las costuras y todo volverá a funcionar como la primera vez, como era antes de estar roto.

Y Brendon se aferra a él y llora, suaves gotas calientes escurriendo fuera de sus brillantes ojos, mojando sus mejillas. Ryan lo besa en el cabello una y otra vez, susurrándole que todo va a estar bien, que Bren va a estar bien.

Y Brendon sonríe de verdad, porque realmente espera que sea cierto y que al final, cuando las heridas estén suturadas, el dolor haya valido la pena.

Sonríe, esperanza y felicidad, chocolate y miel abrazándose una vez más.


	58. Brendon se gana el zapatazo

-No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero pasarme el día entero en casa de Pete viéndolo a él y su fea carota.

El moreno mira a Brendon con una sonrisita de “ _Mira tú, que coincidencia que yo no quiera ver la tuya_ ”; Frank se pregunta mentalmente desde cuándo han tomado tanta confianza como para que Pete no quiera matarlos por semejante comentario.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos? –Pregunta Mikey, quizá igual de aburrido; ya han pasado algunas horas desde que volvió a la casa y hace media hora que han terminado de tomar el desayuno, y por más bonitos que sean los gatitos y todo, como que la casa de Wentz no es la mejor locación para pasarse las vacaciones, ¿verdad?

-¿Molestar a Bob?

-… ¿Enserio prefieres verlo rascarse la panza a ver la carota de Pete?

Pete alza una ceja, okay, se están pasando.

-No, no, ¡no!, me refiero a que podríamos hacerle bromas por teléfono, imagina esto: Suena el _ring ring_ tres veces, a la cuarta vez un Bob muy desorientado contesta después de salir del baño porque se había quedado dormido…

-¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en el baño como para quedarse dormido?

-No quieres saber, shu, cállate. –Ryan alza las manos en señal de paz y deja que Brendon prosiga con el plan; Brendon traga saliva y vuelve la concentración a su rostro mientras formula el resto. –Esta por tomar el teléfono pero se tropieza con un jamón y se resbala, cayendo sobre su feo y gordo trasero rubio.

-… ¿Y cómo sabrías que es rubio?-. Pregunta Mikey, haciendo que Patrick comience a reír como un descocido. Brendon los quiere matar a todos con su rayo láser que no tiene. –Ok, ok, no interrumpo. Prosigue.

Urie los mira con enfado y vuelve a carraspear, prosiguiendo con el plan. –Entonces maldice a Odín padre de todo, menos de Loki, y se levanta porque nosotros volvemos a llamar. Maldice hasta al gato de Pete y…

-¡Hey! –Se queja Spencer, preparándose para darle un golpe en la nuca al hozado de Brendon, pero antes de que pueda darle con un caballo de cristal en la frentota, Brend alza las manos en señal de _“¡No, no lo hagas! ¡Me gusta mi cabeza tan deforme, tal y como está! ¡Mírame, soy guapo! ¡Ten piedad, no seas cruel!”_

-¡No, no, no! Me refiero al gato de Pete, no a su gata… no, ¿no me entienden?

-Creo que te voy a meter una patada por los… -Comienza Pete, levantándose de su lugar dispuesto a romperle la cara, pero entonces Brendon vuelve a entrar en crisis de _“¡No, en mi bellísimo rostro no, que con el pago las cuentas!_ ”, antes de que Patrick detenga a Pete y lo baje para un beso. Así todo se olvida.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡No hay gatos ni gatas y nadie va a matar a Brendon, ¿De cuerdo? –Dice él mismo, intentando no ganarse un zapatazo, pero quizá pase algo como en ese episodio de Tom y Jerry donde por más que Tom intenta quedar bien con la dueña, llega el maldito ratón hijo del padre de Spencer a arruinarlo todo.

Entonces el título de esta obra sería: “ _Brendon se gana el zapatazo_ ” 

¿En qué parte se lo gana?

…Exacto.

-Regresando a la historia…

-Creí que era un plan…

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

Brendon intenta recuperar la compostura para proseguir con su historia, tiene los ojos de todos puestos sobre su escuálido cuerpo tipo sardina, y por algún motivo ser el centro de atención resulta bastante cómodo. Quizá nació para ser presidente, quizá. –Entonces por fin contestará el teléfono mientras se soba los cachetes izquierdos… -hace una pausa, esperando a que algún imbécil cuestione sus palabras visualizadoras del futuro, pero nadie dice nada. Sí, sí, Brendon para presidente, los tiene en la bolsa. –Y murmurará un muy adolorido _“¿bueno?”_ en el teléfono, y nosotros diremos “ _Tú no_ ” y colgaremos. Será fantástico, ¿qué dicen?

Los rostros de todos están como cuestionándole la salud mental, y Brendon termina por halarse del cabello de forma estresada porque al parecer nadie entiende lo que es el buen sentido del humor, espera algunos segundos porque Gerard boquea como si fuese a decir algo, pero termina por cerrar la boca por completo y todo queda en silencio a excepción del reloj en la pared y el sonido de su sangre recorriendo sus vasos sanguíneos. Quizá también puede escuchar a Pumpkin rasgando la arena de su arenero.

-¿Es qué enserio nadie entendió? ¿Alguien tiene preguntas, aclaraciones, comentarios?

La mano de Frank se alza con duda y Brendon sonríe, dándole la palabra. El chico se lame los labios y sostiene ambas manos sobre su regazo, quizá un poco asustado de preguntar -¿Puedo volver al trabajo? No creo que a mis compañeros les agrade mucho que no me presente… de nuevo.

El pelinegro de ojos chocolates intenta mantener la calma, respira una, dos y tres veces como su médico le decía que hiciera {ese bastardo para lo único que le sacaba consultas cada semana era para ver a su madre} pero al igual que Frank, Brendon sabe que las malditas respiraciones entrecortadas no sirven para un carajo, que más te aceleran el corazón y sientes que te vas a morir de asfixia. Sí.

-Oh, vamos Frank, quédate un rato más. –Pide Patrick, con esos ojitos que por más tiempo y esfuerzo pongas en verlos, nunca sabrás si son azules con verde, o verdes con azul. El rubio se le arrepega al pelinegro como un gatito, abrazándolo y enterrando su cabeza en su pecho de forma cariñosa. Pete refunfuña, celoso, y Gerard se ríe de ello, pero cuando voltea a su lado se da cuenta de que Mikey está viendo la escena demasiado callado, quizá planeando el asesinato de:

a) El presidente, por ser Brendon el que ha iniciado con todo.

b) Gerard, por no abrazarlo y hacerlo avergonzar como buen hermano mayor que no es.

c) Patrick, por unirse al lado oscuro de los Frank’s.

d) O Ryan Ross, porque no importa qué o por qué, Ryan Ross siempre tiene la culpa.

Se cruza de brazos e intenta mirar hacia otro lado, sin darse cuenta de la penetrante mirada que le dedica su hermano mayor; Gerard sabe que en definitiva tienen que hablar sobre ello, pero él quisiera que fuese en otro momento. No sabe cuándo, pero no ahora que se encuentra feliz.

¿Quién de los dos sería el más egoísta?

El pelinegro se ríe y le devuelve el abrazo a Patrick. –Quizá pueda un ratito más, pero no mucho porque si no…

-Molly terminará por castrarte y obligará a Jared a prepararlos en sándwiches y ensaladas. –Termina por decir Brendon, alzando una ceja y con cara de “ _los odio a todos, todos me caen mal, menos Ryan porque me da helados y me gustan los helados… Y los Ryan’s_ ” -¿Qué? –pregunta cuando ve que todos lo miran como bicho raro.

-Brendon, enserio, cierra la boca o se te meterán las…

-Las moscas, lo sé, ya me lo han dicho pero nunca se me ha metido ninguna. –Se cruza de brazos y refunfuña pestes contra Pete, Patrick y también Gerard porque ¡Mírenlo! Su cabello siempre luce genial. Maldito, ¿hizo un pacto con el diablo o qué?

-Te llevo en un rato y me quedo contigo, ¿sí? –Pregunta Gerard, mientras sutilmente aleja a Patrick de su novio. Frank gira los ojos y asiente, aunque internamente quisiera no tener que presentarse a Café de nieve, donde en un letrerito escrito en la blanca pizarra se lee _“¡Faltan 2 días para navidad!_ ” Ugh, no quiere ni pensar en el ridículo numerito que se está armando tras bambalinas.

Ahora que lo piensa, eso ha sonado bastante más refiriéndose a Jared y Molly. Solos. En la cocina. Cocinando…. Y no me refiero a quesadillas.

Sacude esos pensamientos incómodos, enfermos y perturbadores fuera de su mente y regresa al tiempo real, donde hay un grupito de personas fulminándose con la mirada entre todos (Brendon al mundo entero, Pete a Brendon, Ryan a Spencer, Spencer quiere matar a todos internamente y… ¿Mikey lo está viendo a él?) pero que al final sabe que son sus amigos, y quieran o no, todos son amigos entre todos y eso está bien. Es algo loco, hasta hace unos días ni siquiera sabía si podía considerar a Bob como su amigo (Hablaba con él y a veces muy de vez en cuando comían juntos, pero él creía que su relación más bien era de conocidos o algo así) y ahora es bastante raro saberse con otras siete personas con las cuales se siente realmente cómodo.

Aún hay una pequeña parte de él que le advierte que no confíe mucho en ellos, que los acaba de conocer y realmente no sabe qué clase de personas son; Pero Frank sólo tiene que mirarlos para darse cuenta de que son sus amigos, y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se siente solo, y eso está bien.

-Bueno, me quedaré otro rato…

-¡Pero eso no arregla el problema de que esta casa es aburrida, sin ofender, Pete, y que quiero ir a hacer otra cosa!

-¿Cómo lamer y comer, Brendon? –Pregunta Spencer en un intento por quitarse el aburrimiento a sí mismo, y al mismo tiempo provocarle los cachetes rojos a su amigo. Brendon juna ambas cejas como cuestionando y está a punto de preguntar a qué demonios se refiere, cuando de repente le llega a la mente como un zapato al trasero: Spencer se está burlando de lo que ha sucedido esta mañana.

-Sólo lo dices porque llevas 16 años de tu vida sin mojar el popote o embarrar la mayonesa, no es mi culpa que estés así de hambriento.

-Brendon… -Ryan intenta callarlo aplicando la técnica de “pícale las costillas hasta que entienda que tiene que cerrar la puta boca” pero Ryan es silenciado cuando Brendon se gira hacia él y le tapa los labios con la palma de la mano, diciéndole un enfadado “ _Ahora no, Ryan_.” Como buena mama gallina que cuida que sus pollitos no la interrumpan cuando está en el chisme con Don. Gato.

Spencer el gato parece estar a punto de saltar sobre la gallina Brendon para sacarle los ojos con las garras y servirlas en un desayuno continental.

Los demás se quedan mirando la escena sin entender mucho, pero al mismo tiempo entendiendo más de lo que quisieran. Spencer se acomoda el suetersito sobre el redondeado vientre, su expresión de mera calma calculadora que promete romperle muchas cosas a Urie. Muchas.

-Escucha bien, Brendon, deberías cerrar el pico y saber que venirse en menos de dos minutos no es algo que quieras que los demás se enteren dé… -Dice Spencer, entonces Ryan respira hondo y trata de esconder su rostro avergonzado entre las palmas de sus manos, mientras Brendon deja de estar de gallito altanero una vez tiene al gato y sus fauces frente a él. –Que haya sido tu debut y que quieras que todos lo sepan, esa es otra cosa, aceite extra virgen.

El pelinegro intenta formular algo ocurrente para defenderse, pero todos sus buenos deseos y grandes esperanzas se van cuando mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que todos los están mirando. Patrick está sonrojado y fingiendo que la pared es más interesante, Gerard tiene los ojos abiertos como si no se creyera lo que sus oídos escuchan, Mikey se está aguantando las carcajadas, y Pete los está examinando con detenimiento.

Ryan gruñe. -¿Podríamos cambiar de tema, porfavor? –Pregunta desde el hueco del cuello de Brendon y de entre el sofá, rezando por que Spencer tenga piedad con él. El chico de los ojos azules sonríe con suficiencia.

-Brendon, ¿Nos podrías informar que tan bien sabe la leche de…

-¡Spencer! –Grita Ryan, desesperado, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos muy abiertos, implorando. Su mejor amigo levanta una ceja y lo mira desde arriba, está a punto de decir algo más cuando es interrumpido por el grito de asco de Brendon.

-¿Leche de Spencer? ¡Ew, ew! ¡Qué es esto! ¡Voy a tener pesadillas, me va a dar parvovirus en los oídos!, ¡Voy a sufrir un aborto auditivo!

Los ojos de todos demuestran que no tienen ni puta idea de qué hacer, quizá han sido tomados con la guardia baja y aún no terminan de procesar a qué se refiere Spence con eso de lamer y comer…

Entonces Spencer mantiene el equilibrio sujetándose del sofá, se desata las agujetas de los converse verdes, cuenta hasta ningún número, y sin apuntar le da un zapatazo a Brendon que le pega en cara.

-¡Auch!

-Brendon.

-¿Hum?...

-Cállate.


	59. Mica-ballo

Si hay algo que le causa muchas dudas a Patrick es el por qué las químicas son tan difíciles pero tan geniales, y el por qué todo el mundo tacha a Pete de un mujeriego {mujeriego-hombreriego-loquésea}.

Verán, por supuesto que Patrick, al haber vivido 16 años de su corta y buena vida en Bellemount, ha escuchado hablar sobre Pete Wentz desde hace mucho tiempo. Recuerda haber escuchado una vez, cuando ambos iban en primaria, que Pete se había enojado con algún niñito _“cara-de-ardilla cara-de-mocos”_ (como el pequeño Wentz le había nombrado) porque este pobre infeliz le robó un chicle de esos que traían estampitas de _Los chicos del barrio,_ entonces Pete lo pateó por las escaleras. Lo pateó. El niño rodó y rodó porque eran diez malditos escalones de esos malditamente enormes que te hacen pensar _“¡Hey! ¿Quién fue el idiota ingeniero que diseñó escalonzotes tan ridículamente grandes? ¿Qué creen que son los niños? ¿Pie grande?”_ y el pobre _niño cara-de-ardilla cara-de-mocos_ rodó, rodó y rodó mientras Pete se reía a carcajadas desde arriba, y cuando se lo contaron a Patrick, le dijeron que incluso había llamas y el personaje de Satanás de fondo. Ahora sabe que los niñitos tienden a exagerar, pero en el momento ese fue un total wow, no te acerques a ese niño Wentz o te sacrificará a los dioses gatos.

Al niño tuvieron que ponerle puntadas en el labio y en el parpado izquierdo, puntadas como las que le pusieron a Brendon a los 7 años cuando se untó crema en los pies porque según él _“¡Quería patinar como pingüino!”_ (le cocieron la boca por dentro, así que después iba por todo lugar jalándose el labio inferior haciendo que todos los niños vieran sus maravillosas cicatrices que, según él, le hacían parecer Frankenstein) quedo claro, pues, que torpe y Brendoso se nace.

También escuchó acerca de esa tal “Sally Crockett” cuando Patrick iba en primer año de Prepa y Pete en segundo. La chica armó un escándalo diciendo que Pete le había levantado la falda durante un receso, cosa que luego se aclaró cuando Clarisse Wentz {mujer bajita y delgada, pero de actitud que grita por todos lados “ _si te pones en mi camino, te arrojo a la trituradora_ ” amenazó a la institución de que los demandaría si no buscaban en los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad acerca de la supuesta santidad de su hijo, y cuando lo hicieron, resultó que Sally tenía razón: Pete le había alzado la falda, PERO (porque en este tipo de situaciones siempre hay peros) esto lo hizo porque ella se lo pidió.

A Patrick no le gusta pensar en eso.

Pero hubo un tiempo, hace algunos años atrás, en los que todos hablaban acerca de Pete Wentz siendo más amable y tolerante que nunca, ignorando a las chicas y chicos que se le ofrecían en bandeja de cafetería (porque eso es lo que hacían); se le veía de repente sonriéndole a la nada. Algunos aseguraban haberle visto comprando flores, chocolates y otros diversos regalos. Dijeron que estaba enamorado, que era algo tan increíble de ver porque ¿Pete Wentz enamorado? ¡Bah! Pero ahí estaba: sonriendo como si no importara nada ni nadie más, como si sólo fuera necesaria esa persona para hacerle feliz.

Por supuesto que la felicidad, como cualquier otra emoción, necesita de la tristeza para existir puesto que, ¿qué sería de la felicidad si no existiera la tristeza? Ninguno de las dos existiría entonces.

La felicidad enamorada de Pete Wentz sólo duró unos meses antes de que la tormenta se desatara en sus ojos (pues alguien dijo haberlo visto llorar fuera del edificio de arte), para luego llegar la verdadera tempestad. Ahí empezó todo.

Patrick recuerda haber  escuchado cada semana la nueva adquisición que Pete se había llevado a la cama, no era noticia que corriera en vos baja puesto que al mismo Pete no le importaba que hablaran de él o de su vida privada, incluso parecía gustarle que los chicos del colegio le llevaran una lista y una cuenta de las personas con las cuales se había acostado. Durante ese extenso periodo no tenía novias o novios, y si los tenía salía con dos más a sus espaldas.

Patrick y el resto del colegio observaron a Pete Wentz descomponerse peor que antes, como si le hubiesen roto el corazón y ahora quisiera rompérselos a los demás, como si quisiera probar que no necesitaba de ese alguien quien alguna vez le hizo feliz. Como si no necesitara de nadie.

Ahora ve a Pete sorber de un café que él y Gerard han ido a hacerse a la cocina, su cabello negro está desordenado y los pantalones rasgados nunca dejarían a los demás imaginar que es hijo del general de policía del pueblo, o que es un chico adinerado.

Brendon habla sobre alguna tontería en el sofá de enfrente, al parecer siguiendo con su plan de “bromas telefónicas a Bob”, mientras Frank asiente y finge demencia, y Ryan… bueno, Ryan no deja de mirar a Brendon.

Patrick cree que hacen bonita pareja.

-Sabes, las vacaciones apenas inician y ya siento que me estoy aburriendo hasta cuajarme como gelatina, ¡Mi vida es tan aburrida, Pat!

-Eres un dramático. –Le dice el rubio al otro rubio, y Mikey sonríe porque lo ha hecho a propósito y es obvio que Patrick tiene razón.

-Como sea, este año haremos el intercambio de regalos, ¿verdad? –Pregunta Mikey, recargando su cabeza en la palma de su mano con gesto aburrido. Patrick sorbe de su té de hierbabuena y asiente con las mejillas repletas del líquido, lo que le da un poco de aspecto a ardilla. –Genial, ¿toca en tu casa o en la de Spencer?, porfavor, dime que en la tuya porque de verdad no quiero comer los bocadillos de apio que la señora Smith nos hace como aperitivos cuando vamos…

-Creo que este año sería bueno hacerlo en casa de Frank o de Pete, si ellos quieren, claro, además que…

Mikey baja los ojos y los lleva hasta su propia bebida caliente en cuanto escucha la mención de Frank, carraspea la garganta antes de mirar de nuevo a Patrick, el cual parece no haberse dado cuenta de su repentino cambio de humor. -¿Los invitaremos también?

Patrick le mira raro, como si no entendiera la pregunta. –Por supuesto que sí, Mikes, son amigos y será divertido ser más de cuatro, imagínalo, tu primera navidad con nosotros la pasarás también con ellos, podríamos incluso invitar a Molly y a Jared, son agradables y será divertido.

Por alguna razón desde que Iero y su hermano son novios, a Mikey nada de eso le suena divertido. Para nada.

Tose un poco antes de volver a sorber de su té. –Vale, está bien, aunque aún debo convencer a mi madre para que me deje ir, ya sabes, cena de navidad y todo eso…-. Dice, pero en realidad está mintiendo. Navidad es la fecha en la que más clientes tiene su madre, además de año nuevo y San Valentín, así que a Eleanor Way le va y le viene si sus hijos pasan la fecha en casa o se tiran de un puente. Y es triste porque es verdad.

-Oh Mikey, porfavor tienes que prometerme que harás lo necesario para que te deje venir, ¡Será divertido! Nos la pasaremos muy bien...

Y Mikey sonríe, porque nadie le puede negar nada a Patrick cuando desea algo con toda su alma.

Es un soñador, y para un soñador lo más importante que posee son sus sueños.

…

_-¿Bueno?_

-Estará Mica?

_-¿Mica? ¿Quién habla?_

La vos de Bob es adormilada y rasposa, como si se acabara de despertar (cosa que es posible ya que la noche pasada casi se lo come un fantasma, lo arresta la policía y porque quizá tenga un trauma en el encéfalo debido a que Brendon le dejo ver sus “partes privadas al denudo”)

Brendon intenta retener la carcajada mientras hace que su voz suene mucho más masculina y menos Brendoníl.

-No importa quién habla, contesta, ¿está Mica?

_-¿Mica?..._

Urie se muerde los labios y escucha los latidos de su corazón acelerar cada que se acerca el momento de hacer la broma y gritar “Mica-ballo se come a tu hermana, rubiezón!” pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, Bob suelta un _“¡Ahh!, seguro eres el novio de mi hermana, ya le hablo_ ” seguido de un grito de _“¡Micaela, te hablan!”_ que deja helado a Brendon.

_-¿Josh?_

-… ¿Mica? –Pregunta Brendon mientras parpadea muy rápido, ok, esto salió mal muy mal. Ryan y Spencer parece que se soltaran a reír en cualquier momento.

_-¡Maldita sea, Josh! ¡Te dije que me marcaras en cuanto llegaras a su casa! ¿Estás en la casa de Quinn, no? Más te vale estar allí como me dijiste y no en casa de esa zorra con la que te acostabas en secundaria o te juro que pincharé cada condón de cada caja que compres hasta que la embaraces y ya no puedas dejarla, maldita sanguijuela… entonces, ¿Cómo está Quinn? Dile que me mande pastel, me lo prometió así que tráeme un poco, bebé, y dime ¿cómo estás?_

Hay un silencio en el que la boca de Brendon no se puede abrir ni un milímetro más, porque de verdad la broma salió muy, muy, muuuuy mal.

Entonces en un lapsus Brendus, a Brendon no se le ocurre mejor respuesta que gritar:

-¡Mica-ballo se come a tu hermana!

Y cuelga.

Ryan y Spencer se quedan callados, viéndolo. Entonces Brendon se ríe y se pasa una mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa, riendo como tonto. Sólo un poco. -¿Qui–quieren jugar a algo más?

Y los otros dos chicos niegan.

…

Cuando Pete vuelve al sofá han pasado cerca de 40 minutos y Patrick se está quedando dormido, ignorando los infomerciales de “ _¡Pastel de garritas! Todo para su mascota consentida, comida, camitas, cobijitas… a tan sólo unos kilómetros, dentro de la ciudad de Cold Lake en el condado de…”;_ en el sofá de enfrente se encuentran Spencer, Brendon y Ryan recargados el uno sobre el otro en ese mismo orden. Pete tuerce la boca cuando ve que un poco de la saliva de Brendon le cae en la mejilla a Ryan, provocando un asqueroso charquito. Ew.

Cuando se sienta a un lado de Patrick y le abraza, cuidando de no dejarle caer todo su peso, el más chico lo voltea a ver con unos ojos de conejo con sueño, que hacen a Pete desear darle un beso de buenas noches y dormir junto a él hasta que termine el invierno, pero en lugar de ello le deposita un beso en la frente y le sonríe con dulzura, susurrándole un _“Espera ahí, te traeré una cobija…”_

Pero entonces Patrick le toma de la mano y le para, obligándolo a que no vaya a ningún lado. -No, quédate…

-Pero hace frío, Pat…

-Tú estás calientito. –Y eso es lo único que tiene que decir un adormilado Patrick Stump antes de moverse contra Pete y tirarlo en el sofá, para luego acomodarse sobre su pecho. Patrick respira hondo y se prepara para dormir escuchando un _boom boom_ como canción de cuna; Pete es tomado por sorpresa por las palabras y las acciones del rubio, pero en cuanto cae en cuenta y siente a su novio acomodarse para dormir junto a él, no puede hacer otra cosa más que usar su propio brazo como almohada, enredar uno de sus dedos en torno a un mechón rubio, y mirar al techo antes de cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa creciéndole en los labios.

Quizá después de todo, Pete Wentz si necesita de alguien a quien amar para sonreír.


	60. La nieve sigue cayendo

Cuando Pete despierta, puede escuchar los latidos del corazón de Patrick: tranquilos pero ruidosos, como gritando _“¡Aquí estamos!”_ como si ese complejo órgano al que tantas ilusiones y tantas piezas rotas le atribuimos quisiera hacernos saber qué tan rápido late por su portador, pero, también, para que escuches con atención y después puedas compararlo con cuán rápido late por tu risa, por tus sonrisas, por tu siempre y mera presencia. Por ti y por él. Nada más.

Se incorpora un poco en el sofá con cuidado de no despertar a su novio, ya que Patrick agarró de almohada su brazo y ahora lo tiene completamente dormido y hormigueándole. Sus ojos van a parar al sofá de enfrente, en donde Spencer y Brendon siguen durmiendo.

Sonríe, saca el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de sus jeans y apunta.

Esa foto le puede servir para un buen chantaje.

Desde la cocina llega el sonido que la tetera produce al hervir el agua, una especie de silbido que le recuerda al que hacían los trenes en esas viejas caricaturas sobre el conejo y el pato. Cuando logra incorporarse por completo sin despertar a Patrick, se quita su chamarra y se la pone encima a pesar que dentro de la casa nunca se nota cuándo es invierno.

Al entrar a la cocina lo primero que ve es a Ryan estando de espaldas a él, estirando todo su escuálido cuerpo para alcanzar una de las alacenas que la madre de Pete únicamente puede alcanzar cuando su padre la alza por la cintura o cuando escala con ayuda de la barra. Ryan tiene su misma edad y Pete sabe que por su genética (porque Pete ha visto al señor Ross, y es un hombre rascacielos) Ryan aún no ha alcanzado ni un poco lo que será su estatura final, pero de cierto modo a Wentz le gustaría que se quedase así, tan sólo unos cinco o seis centímetros más alto que él.

-¿Sabes?, ahí no vas a encontrar lo que sea que estés buscando. –Ryan da un brinquito y maldice algo acerca de su “ _estúpido corazón por asustarse_ ”, dejando de hacer lo que hace y girando para encarar a Pete, quien entra a la cocina y bebe directamente desde el cartón de leche. Ryan levanta una ceja.

-Si no mal recuerdo, ahí es donde tu madre guarda las bolsitas de té y los rollos de canela que esconde fuera de tu alcance para que no te los comas.

Pete también levanta una ceja y se sienta en una de esas sillas altas que a veces usan cuando a su madre se le ocurre que es día de comer en la barra para darle un toque diferente a la merienda. Ryan se cruza de brazos y espera por alguna respuesta de parte de Pete, y cuando esta llega, llega en forma de un gesto con los brazos que se traduce en “ _adelante, busca los tecitos_ ”

Ryan le toma la palabra y vuelve a alzarse sobre la punta de sus pies hasta que las yemas de sus dedos tocan la manija y con cuidado la abre, sonriendo triunfante hasta que mira dentro.

-Qué… ¿Qué diablos es esto?

Pete se ríe y toma una de las manzanas que están en el frutero, imaginando que seguramente de estar ahí su madre ya le estaría gritando acerca de los gérmenes y lo peligroso que es comer fruta sin lavar, que lo tendrá que llevar con ella al hospital donde trabaja para que le den una buena platica acerca de los virus, las bacterias y los parásitos que se esconden en los rincones más oscuros, sucios y no lavados del mundo. Ya puede oírla como un mosquito zumbando en su oído.

Al no poder muy bien debido a la posición, Ryan se aleja del mueble y se acerca a donde Pete está sentado, mordiendo la manzana, para tener mejor visión. Lo que hay dentro de la alacena resulta ser bastante raro, porque ¿quién guarda plantas en un lugar así? Y no son cualquier tipo de plantas, son flores y todas están malditamente secas, ¿a quién se le ocurrió la idea?

-¿Es alguna clase de arte o algo así? Porque no lo entiendo. –Dice. Pete se encoje de hombros.

-Digamos que todo empezó cuando se acabó el último sobre de té y yo descubrí que podía usar esta misma silla para alcanzar los rolitos, que mi mamá dejo de guardar cosas ahí. Entonces iba a ser uno de sus cumpleaños –Pete no menciona el número de años que cumplía su madre, por miedo a despertar con un cuchillo para untar mantequilla enterrado en su esternón- y papá y yo le habíamos comprado unas orquídeas, las cuales por cierto me costaron mitad de un pulmón; Papá me pidió que las escondiera de ella pero como sabrás mi madre es una obsesionada por la limpieza por lo que realmente no existe rincón en esta casa que sirva de escondite… a excepción de ese lugar al que no podría llegar.

Ryan levanta una ceja. -¿Y metiste unas flores a un lugar donde no hay sol? Wow, eres un genio.

Pete le mira con algo que produciría miedo en cualquiera, a excepción de Ryan y Spencer quizá y para su mala suerte. –Cuando abrimos la alacena cinco días después, las flores se habían secado.

-Como dije: un genio.

Pete lo ignora y prosigue. –Pero a mi madre le encantaron, dijo algo sobre arte y naturaleza muerta, sobre el significado de atesorar belleza para uno mismo, sobre vida, muerte y algo que está en medio de eso: sueños, y blah, blah, blah. –Pete mueve su mano como si fuese la boca de un títere bastante aburrido, mira cómo Ryan pone una mano sobre su cintura de una manera bastante familiar y femenina. –A partir de entonces llenamos esa alacena con más y más flores, sus favoritas son las rosas y los tulipanes, por cierto.

-Pero todo empezó por las orquídeas.

-Y ahora son las más marchitas, las flores se le han caído casi en su totalidad y ahora más que nada son ramas en una maceta, mi mamá sigue creyendo que son arte. Yo creo que son una pérdida de espacio.

-Yo creo que eres un tonto.

Pete mira a Ryan, y Ryan mira a Pete. Ambos comparten una sonrisa grande y muda, divertida hasta cierto punto, y saben que ambos se extrañaron. Hasta cierto punto.

Pete da otra mordida, carraspea y Ryan aparta los ojos. –Los tés están en la otra alacena, la de ese lado… sí, ahí.

Ryan la abre y ¡Oh, sorpresa! ¡Tés! ¿Acaso esperaba más flores o quizá perritos? Tal vez. Se ríe un poco ganándose una mirada concernida de parte de Pete, quizá creyendo que se ha vuelto loco o algo, pero a Ryan le importa un pepino.

De haberlo dicho en vos alta, Pete podría haber hecho muchas bromas acerca de Brendon y eso.

-Creo que eres raro. –dice al fin Pete con una sonrisa, Ryan se gira en su dirección con tacita en mano, y antes de llevársela a la boca murmura un:

-Es un sentimiento compartiendo entonces.

Quizá habría que mencionar que durante el tiempo en que ambos estuvieron enamorados, esas pequeñas sonrisas y esas mudas miradas podían hablar todo lo que ellos no pudieran o quisieran decir. Una simple mirada juguetona por parte de Ryan y ambos terminarían sobre el sofá primero riendo y después quitándose la estorbosa ropa. Pero también, girando el otro lado de la moneda, un poco de agua dentro de esas amieladas iris terminarían con Pete abrazándolo, sosteniéndolo, manteniéndolo a su lado susurrándole que todo estaría bien.

Pero durante un tiempo, pareció que nada lo estaba ni lo estaría.

Ryan era un remolino de emociones rotas, mezcla de irracionalidades y monstruos con los que había crecido, abrazado a Tristeza mientras Inseguridad le decía en el oído que su padre no le amaba. Había crecido más roto y más solitario de lo que cualquier persona pudiera imaginar, había sido un niño triste y al crecer, esa mezcla heterogénea había crecido junto con él hasta convertirlo en un desastre.

Cuando Pete lo conoció creyó que podría arreglarlo, además ambos tenían un pequeño hilito jalado y no debería ser muy difícil coserse mutuamente. Pero después de meses de intentar, Pete se rindió. Ryan lo estaba jalando al remolino, era salir o perderse junto a él en algo cuyo final no sería mucho más que trágico.

Pete sabe que si busca bien, en el rincón correcto, bajo determinadas prendas y con determinadas palabras, podría encontrar cada cicatriz que esos confusos y oscuros años dejaron en la mente y en la piel de Ryan.

Cada golpe y cada palabra deja una cicatriz que seguirá allí incluso después de que el moratón se haya borrado.

Ryan sonríe, sacando a Pete fuera de la nube de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza; su sonrisa es bonita y aunque es pequeña, es real y Pete puede decirlo, entonces él también sonríe.

…

Brendon despierta abrazado a algo realmente calientito y pachoncito, como un osito muy rellenito con función térmica o algo así. Está prácticamente sobre él oso, puede decirlo porque su cabeza realmente está en la parte más afelpada. Entonces ocurre algo aterrador:

El oso emite un gruñido directamente en su oído.

Pero hay algo peor: El sonido ha venido desde dentro del oso, por lo que es probable que esté dormido sobre la barriga de un oso que se ha comido a otro oso.

Se levanta en un brinco, provocando que ambos, él y el oso, terminen en el suelo quejándose de dolor. Entonces ocurre algo incluso todavía peor: No se trata de un oso, si no de Spencer Smith.

-Oh, Brendon... –El más joven de ambos se soba el punto en la cabeza en donde se ha pegado, al mismo tiempo en que con la otra mano trata de hacer que Brendon deje de clavarle el codo en las malditas entrañas, porque duele como el demonio. Brendon agradece mentalmente a la grasa en el estómago de Spencer por haber amortiguado su caída.

El pelinegro intenta incorporarse pero es torpe hasta niveles ridículos solamente existentes para los Brendon’s, cosa que debería entrar en el libro de _record guiness_ o algo así, terminando con su peso completamente puesto sobre el de Spencer y con una de sus rodillas en una posición bastante dolorosa.

-¡Ow, ow, ow, me lastimas! –Intenta zafarse para empeorarlo incluso más. No es hasta que unas manos se cuelan por detrás de sus brazos y le ayudan a incorporarse cuando su pobre y adolorida rodilla es liberada de las garras de

 _El diablo_.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta Ryan una vez Pete le ha puesto en el piso; El castaño mira a Brendon mientras le extiende una mano a Spencer, quien la toma y se incorpora, sacudiéndose la ropa.

-¿Qué demonios, Brendon? –Pregunta Spencer con cierta molestia en la vos. Es bien sabido por todos que nadie desea ser despertado por un grito aniñado, seguido por el cuerpo de Brendon encima de uno y una mano puesta en un lugar donde las manos de otros no deben de estar.

-¡No fue mi culpa! Desperté y había un oso y un oso dentro de ese oso y me asusté y resultó que no era un oso, Spencer, ¡eras tú! Y tu estómago, pero te juro que no fue culpa mía haberme dormido sobre tu estómago, porfavor no me mates…

Spencer levanta una ceja, podría hacer que Brendon deseara que sus padres hubiesen usado condón, pero la verdad es que tiene un montón de sueño como para querer generarle algún tipo de daño diferente al que obviamente tiene en el cerebro. Gira los ojos y vuelve a acurrucarse en el sofá, y por algún extraño motivo esos ojos azules repletos en sueño hacen que Brendon pierda todo el miedo que se supone tenía.

-¡Aw! Spence pareces todo un pollito estado ahí, oh por dios, Ryan ¡mira que tierno se ve!

Brendon no ve venir la patada que le llega a la entrepierna, pero definitivamente debió haberla esperado.

-¿Qué pasa? –Ahora es Patrick el que habla con la vos más adormilada posible, tallándose un ojo para deshacerse del cansancio, acomodándose mejor en el sillón y durante esos pequeños instantes, cualquiera podría jurar que es un concurso entre personas de ojos azules que parecen pollitos, patitos, conejitos, cualquier cosa tierna que te llegue a la mente.

No, Bob, con tierno y pollitos no me refiero a unas alitas con BQQ.

Pete y Ryan se voltean a ver antes de compartir una carcajada inesperada, es entonces cuando Pete vuelve con Patrick y se acurruca a su lado, Ryan se agacha junto a Brendon y deja que el más chico llore en su pecho con fuerza porque “ _Las patadas ahí duelen como si fueran en el corazón_ ”, y Spencer los mira un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y removerse hasta encontrar la posición perfecta para dormir.

Y cualquiera podría jurar que él fue el ganador de esa competencia.

…

En algún otro lado de la ciudad alguien más quisiera estirar los brazos y dormir un poco porque los ojos se le cierran gracias al cansancio generado por una noche larga y por haber vomitado hasta el alma esta mañana, pero Frank tiene clientes que atender y un Gerard mirándolo desde una mesa en la esquina del fondo, junto a los ventanales, y de alguna extraña manera mirar hacia ese punto le da lo necesario para aguantarse el sueño, sonreírle a los clientes, e idear otra clase de sueño en su mente.

La nieve sigue cayendo ligeramente sobre el pueblo de Bellemount.


	61. Bola de desastre

La verdad es que a Bob le gustan muchísimo los días nevados no porque todo sea blanco o porque haga un frío del maldito infierno, sino porque puede usar sus GRANDIOSAS BOTAS DE MOTOCROSS {con todo y el énfasis} que su hermano, Franciss, le regaló hace dos años. Si un oso lo persiguiera y se lo quisiera comer, seguramente Bob terminaría en estofado o pastel de carne de Bob debido a semejantes botas ruidosas, pesadas y para nada echar para usar en nieve, pero a él le vale un rábano, porque para él son geniales y es lo único que le importa. Ni siquiera un oso le haría cambiar de opinión.

Así es pues que cuando su santa madre le ha mandado a comprar la leche, no se ha molestado ni un poquitín.

Sus pisadas resuenan mientras intenta no perder el equilibrio sobre la nieve que se ha acumulado sobre la mayor parte del pueblo, va tarareando la canción de batman ( _turu ruru ruru ruru ruru Pacman_ ) mientras con ambas manos en los bolsillos de los jeans va haciendo tintinear las monedas que le ha dado su madre. Aún puede escucharla como una abejita zumbando junto a sus oídos “ _Y ni se te ocurra quererte quedar con el cambio, Bob, te quemo las historietas y te arruino la vida entregando por la calle tus fotos desnudo de cuando eras bebé_ ” de sólo pensarlo tiembla, es por ello que sigue cantando.

Sólo tiene que ir hasta el final de su calle y dar la vuelta para encontrar la tiendita de la esquina (¿Por qué todas las tienditas se encuentran siempre en la esquina? ¿Es cosa universal o algo?), y empujar una puerta de cristal que golpea una campanita que anuncia su llegada.

-¡Señor Jackson, ya llegó su mejor cliente! –grita y sonríe satisfecho limpiando sus GRANDIOSAS BOTAS DE MOTOCROSS en el trozo de cartón que está frente a la puerta. Alza los ojos y se encuentra con un chico que se encuentra de pie frente al mostrador quizá esperando a pagar el jugo de naranja que tiene entre las manos.

Dos cosas pasan por el cerebro friki de Bob en ese momento:

Uno, ese jugo de naranja ni sabe a naranja.

Dos, ese de ahí es Jon Walker.

-¡Jon, pensé que jamás volvería a verte!

El nombrado se sobresalta y lo observa detenidamente por al menos dos segundos, boquea una vez y luego junta ambas cejas, pensando.

-¡Oh! Pensé que como te habías mudado ya nunca te volvería a ver, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿cómo has podido sobrevivir sin Bob en tu vida, he amigo?

El chico frente a él lo observa una vez más y luego dice. –No me acuerdo de ti…

Bob deja caer la mano que tenía arriba de forma emocionada, y ante esto Jon se apresura a volver a hablar. –No, no lo quise decir de esa manera… no me refiero a que no sé quién seas, diablos, sé que te conozco pero no logro ubicar de donde y… lo siento mucho.

Jon realmente parece avergonzado debido a ello, por lo que Bob vuelve a sonreír porque así de bueno es Bob Bryar y se acerca un paso más a Jon, aprovechando que está parado a un lado del mostrador donde se exhibe la leche.

-¡Nos conocimos en una fiesta! –Como el nuevo personaje parece no encontrar nada de ellos en sus memorias, Bob suspira dispuesto a ayudarle a recordar- ¿Pete Wentz? ¿Hace dos años?, ¿no? –Jon niega, Bob sabe que debe utilizar su mejor arma, algo que nadie ni deseándolo con todo el corazón podría olvidar, y dice: -¡Una fiesta donde Brendon Urie te la quiso mamar!

Wow, que directo. Denle un premio.

Jon abre mucho los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo, quizá por la vergüenza o porque se está ahogando con su saliva, ¿quién sabe?, La sonrisa del rubio es enorme y muestra casi todas sus piezas dentales, mientras que Walker intenta recuperar la compostura y no toser los pulmones fuera.

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas?

El mayor pide con los dedos que le de unos segundos en lo que deja de toser, luego se pone una mano en el pecho para asegurarse de que su corazón no se le haya escapado y ahora este en camino a Chicago, y toma largos respiros antes de hablar. -¿Bob?

-El único y verdadero.

Bob sonríe con suficiencia al saber que su rostro y presencia no son tan fáciles de borrar (o eso cree él) y Jon Walker se hecha a reír porque no sabe qué otra cosa debería hacer.

-¡Bob, buenas tardes muchacho! –La vos de un hombre mayor hace a ambos girar en dirección al mostrador, en donde un sujeto que seguramente es el señor Jackson se está arreglando los lentes de botella sobre el puente de la nariz. -¡Oh, Jonathan, que gusto verte, ¿cómo están tu madre y tus hermanitos?

-Buenos días, ellos están muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar.

El hombre asiente y se sienta sobre un banco, poniendo ambas manos sobre el mostrador. -¿Qué les cobro?

Jon hace un ademan con la mano para que Bob sea atendido antes que él, porque su madre le ha enseñado a que debe de ser amable con quien sea. Al salir de la tienda Bob pone la caja de leche bajo el brazo y se guarda el cambio en el bolsillo super secreto de sus SUPER BOTAS DE MOTOCROSS para que su madre le crea cuando le diga “ _Ni te lo imaginas, mamá, pero la leche subió al doble… Sí, sí, yo dije lo mismo, es un robo”_

-Y bueno, Jon, ¿seguirás en el pueblo algunos días más?

El nombrado se rasca la nuca y sonríe, asintiendo. –Por lo que resta del invierno, sí, incluso un poco más. Mis vacaciones no terminan hasta Marzo.

Bob podría jurar que su mandíbula cayó hasta el piso. Casi, quizá.

-¡Pero esos son como… como cuatro meses!

Jon se ríe y asiente. –Lo sé, son vacaciones largas.

-Wow, hombre te envidio a ti y a tu vaca.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, descuida, es sólo una expresión… -Ambos están caminando hacia la misma dirección, Bob creyendo que quizá Jon le está acompañando hasta su casa (quizá quiere ver dónde vive para así matarlos a todos mientras duermen) hasta que el pelinegro se detiene frente a una casa de aspecto añejado con flores que por algún motivo viven aún y con todo el frío y la nieve.

-Bueno, Bob, fue agradable hablar contigo. Si necesitas algo o algún día deseas venir a…

-¿Qué harás está tarde?

-Uhm, nada, eso creo.

-Genial, te arreglas. Pasaré por ti en la tarde –Dice con satisfacción porque ¡ _Voila_! Ha descifrado la cura a todos sus problemas. Luego piensa en lo insinuante que ha sonado eso y se apura a arreglarlo. –No tiene nada que ver conmigo, es para un… amigo, sí, un amigo. Te voy a presentar a un amigo.

-¿Un amigo? –Pregunta Jon con la mano aún puesta sobre la cerradura de su casa, y Bob piensa que se ve tan, tan inocente.

-Ajá, un amigo. –Dice-, ¡Te agradará!

…

-¡SPENCER, NO!

Las palabras se escurren por su boca demasiado tarde cuando siente el líquido espeso y frío escurriéndole por el cabello, haciendo que los mechones más o menos largos se le peguen a la cara. El susodicho ni siquiera observa el desastre que ha hecho cuando carga a Pumpkin del piso y entra a la habitación de los gatos azotando la puerta y cerrando la cerradura con botón. Brendon observa sus ropas: Están todas manchadas con smoothie de fresa con chispitas de chocolate, y ¿Quién diablos le agrega hielo a sus bebidas cuando es invierno?

-Te dije que no hicieras esa broma…

Cuando Ryan le pone el brazo en el hombro para intentar darle apoyo, Brendon se la sacude y se cruza de brazos, haciendo un puchero. -¡No tenía por qué echarme el bendito batido encima!

-Di que fue eso y no otra cosa… -se ríe Pete, pero se calla en cuanto recibe un golpe en el hombro de parte de Ryan. Brendon se abraza a sí mismo y sorbe por la nariz. -¿Estas llorando?

-¡No! Sólo se me metió un “¡SPENCER SMITH ERES UN MALDITO INSENSIBLE!” a la nariz. –Grita, y vuelve a sorber los mocos.

La puerta de la habitación se abre un poquito y todos voltean a ver cómo de entre el huequito de la madera y la pared Spencer saca su mano derecha y les enseña a todos su hermoso dedo corazón.

A Spencer tus sentimientos le valen un demonio. Mensaje captado, gracias.

Spencer comerá sobre los ataúdes de todos, gracias, enserio, ya lo sabíamos.

Vuelve a azotar la puerta, y aponerle seguro.

Brendon se limpia las lágrimas con la manga del suéter y se gira hacia Pete con los ojos llorosos, la nariz roja, el cuerpo temblando de frío y un smoothie escurriéndole por el cuerpo. -¿Me prestas otra muda de ropa?

Pete le mira y alza una ceja. –No.

Entonces Brendon junta también sus dos cejas que casi se tocan al centro de su frentota, pone sus mejores ojos de odio y se comienza a quitar el suéter y luego los pantalones.

-¿Pero qué diablos haces?

-¡No pienso morir congelado, imbécil!

-Espera, espera, mi casa no es ningún centro nudista. Si crees que no nos has enseñado suficiente de tus desgracias, te invito a que te quites la ropa fuera de mi casa.

Entonces Brendon le avienta los pantalones a Pete en la cara.

-Ok, te voy a…

-¡Woo, suficiente! –Ryan tiene que volver a usar su delgaducho cuerpo como barrera entre el friolento Brendon y el encabronado Pete, sabiendo que a uno no hace falta más que cubrirlo con su cuerpo y al otro usar viejos recuerdos para evitar que lo toquen a él. –No van a seguir de inmaduros; Pete, préstale otra muda de ropa. Brendon, no tienes por qué…

Entonces la camisa del frentón vuela por los aires, da un giro mortal de 180° y dos piruetas antes de irse a estampar a la cara de Pete, dejando a Ryan a media palabra antes que…

-¡Te voy a sacar los ojos, Urie!

Y Brendon comienza a correr por su vida.

Pete es más alto que él y por supuesto más fuerte, además de que tiene experiencia pateando traseros (y haciendo otras cosas con ellos, pero eso no es algo de lo que quiera pensar Brendon justo ahora) por lo que corre sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que está semidesnudo, corre porque su vida peligra y porque sabe que no habrá mañana para su miniBrendon si Thulia la sabandija-Salamandra-lo-qué-sea lo alcanza. Corre por el pasillo y baja las escaleras deseándole a la santa virgen de los vírgenes (porque él es virgen, ya que los handjobs no cuentan, ¿verdad?) para que no lo alcance. Al llegar a la planta baja se da cuenta de que viene gritando cuando ve a Patrick y a Mikey despertarse sobresaltados, sentándose en los sillones creyendo quizá que Brendon viene corriendo como caballo desbocado debido a que hay fuego o alguna mamada así.

-¡Pete, detente! –Atrás de Brendon, a unos pocos metros de distancia, está Pete; y justo detrás de él viene Ryan intentando salvarle el pellejo al cabeza hueca de Brendon; Pero la verdad es que Pete está tan enojado que si tuviera que arrojarle algo a la cabeza a Brendon para detenerlo, no dudaría en arrojar a Ryan.

Es por ello que Brendon recurre a su plan para emergencias, porque está seguro de que esta es una de ellas.

-¡PATRICK, SÁLVAME, PATRICK!

Pero justo antes de que pueda saltar al sofá junto a un muy muy adormilado y desconcertado rubio, una fuerte mano le detiene por el hombro y le hace caer al helado piso. -¡Au, au, au! ¡Mi cuerpecito!

-Te voy a…

Y como la verdad es que a quien maneja el destino les gusta verlos sufrir, y  como fue tan de repente y no le dio tiempo para frenar, Ryan termina cayendo sobre Pete, quien al mismo tiempo termina cayendo sobre Brendon. Y este último probablemente muera aplastado.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa? –Pregunta Mikey incorporándose en su sofá mientras se talla un ojo y los mira como si estuviesen dementes, lo cual es muy probable. Ryan intenta incorporarse debido quedo en una posición bastante incómoda para su brazo, y que Brendon se revuelva como gusano bajo el cuerpo de Pete no hace más que empeorar las cosas.

El rubio también se incorpora y observa la bola de desastre, suspira cansado y apoya su cabeza sobre su mano. -¿Ahora qué fue?

Pete sonríe nervioso debido a que se siente avergonzado por despertarlo de esa manera, pero justo en ese instante Ryan pierde el equilibrio, se sujeta de Pete y hace que éste ahora esté mitad sobre Brendon y mitad sobre él. –Ow…

Patrick levanta una ceja, de nuevo.

Entonces Brendon se queja porque siente que su hígado se le saldrá por la boca si lo siguen aplastando de esa manera, estira su mano hacia el rubio y con su boca totalmente entrecortada y con su tembloroso cuerpo a causa del frío murmura un muy lastimero, a lo estilo Titanic: -Pat, sálvame…

Pero el rubio gira los ojos, se da la vuelta, se envuelve con su manta y nuevamente intenta dormir.

Ha quedado claro: En el mundo no sólo hay personas crueles y Spencer Smith’s…. también hay otros niveles de maldad…

_Como el de Patrick Stump._


	62. Más específicamente, él

-¡Ya no hay respeto! Te vas y nos dejas solos, luego te vas y vuelves a venir, ¿Podrías ser más indeciso y menos bipolar, porfavor?

La castaña tiene ambas manos acomodas sobre las caderas, una expresión temible en su rostro. Detrás de ella se encuentra Jared haciendo gestos muy exagerados, quizá demasiado apropósito, y Gerard realmente trata de no reírse porque sabe que de hacerlo terminará pies para arriba, dentro de un bote de deshechos, flotando en el río… con los peces.

-Durante dos semanas te encargarás de atender todas las mesas mientras yo como poyo del que venden en la esquina, lavarás los platos sucios cuando Jared quiera y le sacarás a tu madre la receta secreta de los bollos secretos.

-Pero Molly, esa cosa es muy secreta… -Interviene Jared.

-¡No me importa! Quiero la reseta de los bollos para antes de navidad o mutilare tu atuendo y te hare quedar en ridículo el día del show, y a ti, -Dice, señalando a Gerard. -¡Tú me harás un retrato de mi comiendo pastelillos, o fresas, o algo rico, ¿entiendes?

-Pero yo…

-¡Y si no te gusta me aseguraré de que no tengas más cabello, cabeza teñida!

Gerard boquea rápidamente y gira el rostro en busca de apoyo en Frank, pero la verdad es que el pelinegro está imaginando una fea película a blanco y negro en la que él está dentro del baño y de pronto una mano con las uñas perfectamente arregladas le acuchilla, o de repente, le da una bofetada con un salmón.

La campanita suena con la llegada de un nuevo cliente, y como los 4 están en la cocina, Molly debe revisar el reloj de muñeca antes de sonreír con esas sonrisas hermosas y peligrosas que prometen problemas y algunas veces pastel en la cara, antes de que diga, -Justo a tiempo.

Frank alza los ojos y la ve disfrutando de su dolor.

…

-¡Bebé!

Como bien es sabido, Alice es una mujer joven de piel blanca, ojos verdes y estatura más bien bajita, pero lo que más la he de caracterizar es su amor sobreprotector y ridiculizador de Frank’s aunque es obvio {o eso queremos creer} que no lo hace a propósito. Su pobre hijo se ríe mientras ella le obliga a agacharse los pocos centímetros que les diferencian en estatura para así besarle los cabellos revueltos, antes de pasar a las mejillas.

-¿Cómo estás, bebé? ¿Listo para una rica comida recalentada de ayer?

Frank se ríe y se deja hacer, porque bueno, es su madre, aunque cualquier otra persona se habría quejado que el brócoli hervido no mejorará en sabor ni siendo fresco limón, ni aunque sea el recalentado del día después de la semana pasada. Siempre va a saber a zapato rancio.

-Buenas tardes, señora Iero. –Molly se acerca con pasos bailarines hacia la mujer, la cual se despega de Frank tan sólo para notar la presencia de la chica.

-¡Molly! ¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Ya todo listo para el festival de navidad?

Jared hace una cara de total horror con la mención del día más temido del año. Traga saliva y después de que la castaña le contesta un “no” seguido con una risita, Alice se da cuenta de la presencia de dos almas más.

-¡Jared! ¿Hiciste el té de brócoli con miel que te dije para curar el ya-sabes-qué? –Alice falla al intentar mantener la privacidad del ojiazul, el cual se sonroja hasta las cejas, baja la mirada y mueve un pie con nerviosismo.

-Ajá…

-¿Y funcionó? Es una vieja receta que la señora Lambert, una buena amiga mía, me dio como su mayor secreto de vida cuando Frank era niño y…

-¡Mamá! –Su hijo se escandaliza porque, oh, de _ese_ té están hablando. -¿Podemos no hablar de cosas feas?

-¡Pero bebé, si no he dicho nada de cuando te dio alergia un marisco en salsa de berenjenas y te hinchaste como pez globo!

Ok, está decidido, Alice vive de ver sufrir a su hijo. Y lo disfruta.

-Oh, Gerard, ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cuidaste bien a mi Frankie, verdad? Me tienen que contar a extremo detalle qué es lo que hicieron anoche, ¿está bien? –Jared piensa que eso suena demasiado comprometedor, Frank piensa que su madre de verdad no querría saber ni un solo detalle del incidente de Brendon y los baños inexistentes en el teatro, y Gerard sólo puede enumerar en su cabeza la “ _Lista de cosas que Frank Iero no puede hacer o morirán todos_ ” para asegurarse que nadie {más específicamente, él} terminará castrado hoy.

-Por supuesto que sí, mamá, ahora, ¿podemos irnos a ya? Tengo ahm, tengo un poco de hambre. –Miente su hijo, rascándose la cabeza y evadiendo a toda costa la mirada de Molly, la cual seguramente promete quitarle la cabeza a alguien {más específicamente, a él} –Quiero decir, mucha, tengo mucha hambre.

-¿No comiste nada ayer? –Alice se cruza de brazos y le mira de manera acusadora, antes de posar su mirada sobre Gerard {quien se rasca la cabeza mientras finge que la virgen le habla} –Sabes que el doctor dijo…

-Sé lo que dijo, mamá, y claro que comí, cene y desayuné. Es sólo que en la mañana me sentí mal y…

-¿Y?

-… ¿Vomite?

El iris verdoso de Alice se clava sobre el oliva de Frank, y con cada segundo que pasa sin siquiera verla parpadear, el más chico de ambos se siente más y más pequeño, como cuando era niño y hacia algo malo para después sentarse sobre su cama a esperar la entrada de su madre por la puerta, sabiendo las cartas que su futuro le prometían y resignado a que terminaría con los oídos reventados por los regaños de la pequeña _Alice-Pulmones-Fuertes_.

-¡¿Y por qué diablos no me habías dicho?!, ahora mismo nos vamos y llegando a la casa subirás a tu cuarto, te meterás a la cama y no saldrás de ahí hasta que hayas comido y te sientas mejor…

-Pero mamá…. –intenta interferir por su propio bien, pues aquel incidente de hace unas horas no fue causado más que por la culpa de Brendon y las benditas palomitas de maíz a una hora demasiado temprana por la mañana. Pero eso Alice no tiene ni pizca de ganas de entender.

-Prepararé gelatina, de brócoli, por supuesto.

-¿El brócoli tiene propiedades curativas para todo, o algo así? –Pregunta Jared, recuperando la atención de la mujer menudita, la cual le mira con dulzura y con la vos más suave y tierna le dice:

-No, pero por su sabor resulta ser un excelente castigo.

Jared piensa con horror por primera vez desde que la conoce, que esa mujer es un ángel. Pero hay que recordar que Lucifer también lo es.

_Chan chaan chaaan_

…

El motor del auto hace un sonido más bien parecido al de algo que se está descomponiendo, lo cual es probable, pero Gerard se lo atribuye a la nieve y el clima invernal. La casa le es familiar desde que comenzó a seguir a Frank a todos lados, hace unos meses cuando recién llegó, pero si antes creía que la fachada tenía ese toque de “ _hogar_ ” escrito es cada pilar, ahora también puede sentir la calidez que se esconde dentro de sus paredes.

Su propia casa {o más bien, la casa de su madre} es de paredes delgadas que dejan pasar el frío invernal y los sonidos provenientes de la boca de los amantes de ella; por lo que la primera vez que entró a la pequeña casa de los Iero, de inmediato supo que su propio “hogar” no era más que un par de paredes con techo que les cubre de la nieve, pero que en realidad no cubre ni resguarda lo más importante.

Los detalles de Halloween-navidad siempre son los mismos, curiosos y algo empolvados debido al paso de los años y los restos de virutas que vuelan cuando se enciende la chimenea {la cual sigue cubierta de nieve, que Frank prometió limpiar después}, aún huele al café que Alice se preparó está mañana antes de salir al trabajo y hay una historia de vida colgando en cada pared.

-Ma, estaremos arriba. –Dice Frank mientras sostiene a Gerard de la mano para que lo siga a su habitación. El pelirrojo entrelaza los dedos de ambos y los ojos del más chico se iluminan.

-¿Gerard, gustas comer algo, cariño? –La mujer se asoma desde la cocina con un delantal blanco y rozado ajustándole a la cintura. Es una imagen realmente hogareña, y hay dos pensamientos que le cruzan la mente en ese momento:

El primero es sobre sentirse un extraño, un intruso en la pequeña familia de dos. El segundo es acerca de si esta es la sensación que produce un hogar.

Lo tercero que pasa por su mente es que alguien le está chasqueando los dedos frente al rostro.

-Gerard, Gerard, mi mamá te preguntó algo, ¿estás bien?

El pelirrojo se sacude los pensamientos y deja que la vergüenza le tiña las mejillas, antes de asentirle a Frank y luego a la mujer que trajo a su novio a la tierra. –Disculpe, sí, porfavor… eso sería muy amable.

Alice le sonríe con dulzura y sin decir nada más regresa a la cocina.

Pero…

-¡Frank! –Su vos es demandante y provoca que el nombrado de un brinquito en su lugar, sosteniéndose el corazón en las manos y con el alma en la boca. Se disculpa con Gerard con la mirada y le pide con gestos que suba y lo espere en su cuarto, antes de entrar a la cocina en donde una atareada Alice se mantiene ocupada picando ajos, cebollas y brócolis.

-¿Uhmm?

-¿Cómo te trató Gerardo?

-Mamá, creí que ya lo habías entendido, su nombre es Gerard.

-Lo sé, eso fue lo que dije. –Dice ella, y antes de que él pueda protestar, la mujer sigue hablando, -Pero contesta mi pregunta, Frank, no intentes evadirlo, –Tiene su mano en la cintura y está apuntándole con el cucharón de la sopa-.

Frank suspira porque sabe que nunca podrá ganarle a su madre, entonces se recarga contra la barra y apoya su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, destilando cansancio por donde sea mirado. –Estuvo bien, mamá, la pijamada se hizo en casa de Pete, y su mamá nos preparó la cena. Es una mujer muy amable.

Alice le mira un segundo como para decidir si creerle o no, pero al final sonríe con dulzura y se le acerca a dar un beso en la frente. –Bien, cariño, ahora sube a descansar un rato hasta que tenga todo listo para que comamos.

Frank asiente con el sueño pesándole en las pestañas, sale de la cocina pero antes de que pueda ir mucho más lejos que eso, escucha a su madre gritarle desde dentro. -¡A descansar dije, Frank!

Y el nombrado gira los ojos.

…

En la habitación se encuentra con un Gerard de espaldas a él, husmeando entre las cosas que tiene sobre el librero. Dos tercios de las cosas ahí son libros de segunda mano que ha comprado o que le han regalado, el resto son un botecito de lápices, figuras de origami que hizo en quinto año, y cuadernos con tapas de diferentes colores, diseños, texturas y tamaños, todos ellos perfectamente cerrados y acomodados en un estricto lugar, y Gerard los mira por fuera con curiosidad, pero sin abrirlos.

-¿Qué son esos? –pregunta después de que escucha el chirrido de la cama al recibir el peso de Frank. El más chico de ambos se encoge de hombros a pesar de que sabe que Gerard no puede verlo.

-No sé, ¿cuadernos?

Su novio se voltea con expresión seria y levanta una ceja como preguntando “¿ _es enserio?”_ pero como enseguida Frank comienza a reírse de su expresión, Gerard también lo hace. Se olvida de los secretos que muy seguramente hay dentro y se acerca a Frank, subiéndose junto a él a la cama y aplastándolo con medio cuerpo sobre el de él. Comienza a reír cuando Frank comienza a quejarse.

-¡Hey! –Gerard da un gritito cuando siente un manotazo estrellársele un poco fuerte en el hombro, sosteniéndose con ambas manos para así no apoyar todo su peso sobre el de Frank, pero cuando está a punto de quejarse más y quizá aplastarlo como venganza, Frank impulsa su propio cuerpo para pegar sus labios con los de Gerard.

Y se besan.

Los labios de Gerard están fríos a causa del invierno, pero se sienten suaves y perfectos sobre los de Frank. Sus respiraciones son cortas y apenas existentes, pero están ahí porque ninguno de los dos sabe cómo es que hacen las parejas en las películas para suprimir la necesidad primaria de respirar; Aunque quizá tenga que ver con que la cubren con otra necesidad de un músculo que tenemos un poco más abajo, a un lado del pulmón derecho.

Se besan con tranquilidad, con toda la calma para gravar cada memoria en un casete de su cerebro. Se besan sin prisa, sin miedo, sin pedir nada y recibiendo lo que ambos necesitan. Gerard se mantiene dónde está, y Frank se estira para alcanzar los labios de la persona que está sobre de él.

Por fuera las ramas de los árboles de la vieja señora Lambert se sacuden los restos de nieve, y junto a un librero pequeño, en un cuarto pequeño, dentro de una casa pequeña, dos corazones se juntan para crear algo mucho más grande.

Desearían no tener que respirar para nunca dejar de besarse.


	63. Yo-chihuahueño

Cuando Brendon abre la puerta y ve a Bob Bryan parado en el porche de su casa, le llegan a la mente dos opciones entre las cuales elegir: 1.- cerrarle la puerta en la cara, o 2.- Preguntarle qué demonios hace en su casa.

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? –Dice mientras cierra la puerta, habiendo decidido que no hay mejor elección que seleccionar ambas.

El rubio debió verlo venir pues su pie al segundo está bloqueando que la puerta se cierre, aunque el golpe le da justo en el juanete que tiene en el pie {algo así como un dedo extra, pero rojo y gordo y… como un dedo extra} -¡Necesito tu ayuda!, ¿Sabes en dónde vive Spencer?

-¡¿Tu cómo demonios sabes dónde vivo?! ¡Nos conocimos hace como tres días!

-¡Brendon!, ¡cierra el pico o te voy a meter al closet y te vas a….!

No pasan más de dos segundos cuando el pelinegro ha cerrado la puerta de su casa por completo, ahogando así los gritos de su hermano Matt {uno de los 4 hermanos y hermanas del chico, y cabe también decir que Brendon es el más pequeño de todos}, se arregla el cuello del abrigo, guarda ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y pone cara de perro a punto de morderlos a todos, luciendo como un chihuahueño. Un chihuahueño posiblemente endemoniado.

-Bien, ahora sí, ¿qué diablos quieres y cómo has encontrado en dónde vivo?

-Mira, ¿podemos hablar en el auto?, tengo un plan, y es el mejor plan después de los vengadores.

-¿Qué?

Entonces Bob comienza a caminar con dificultad, debido a la nieve, hacia el auto que pertenece a su hermano mayor, y Brendon lo sigue porque así de manipulable es. Si un extraño le dijera “ _debes subirte conmigo a esta camioneta polarizada con un colchón sucio en la parte de atrás_ ” Brendon probablemente lo haría sin chistar, quizá creyendo que ahí encontraría a Santa Claus o por el simple hecho de que es tonto.

-El auto es uno de esos viejos artilugios que hacen preguntarse a la gente cómo es que sobreviven a tremendo clima del pueblo, pero eso es fácil de contestar para Bob: el auto se mantiene joven y vivo alimentándose de la vida de su hermano. Sí.

-Enserio, no entiendo quién en su sano juicio querría lidiar con Spencer a estar horas de la mañana, ¡Son como las nueve! Uno no puede vivir así, Bob, son vacaciones. No puedes llegar a mi casa a las nueve proclamando que quieres visitar al demonio, simplemente no es po…

Los iris de Brendon se dilatan y su cuerpo se queda quieto, muy muy quieto cuando Bob abre la puerta de pasajeros para él, y Brendon puede ver a una persona claramente adormilada sonreírle con educación.

Entonces Brendon se hace para atrás, empujando a Bob fuera de su camino, y comienza a huir despavorido en dirección a su casa, moviéndose con la gracia de un pingüino debido a que por la noche a nevado y ahora queda una gruesa capa de nieve para recordárselos. Pero antes de que siquiera haya avanzado cuatro metros, un pesado cuerpo le cae encima, sacándole todo el frío aire de los pulmones y enviándole la cara directo al suelo.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No hasta que me digas dónde vive Spencer!

-Le diré que me estas torturando y te las va a cortar, Bob, ¡¿Me escuchas?!. –Pero para ese momento, Bob Bryar ya se ha logrado re incorporar sobre la nieve y ahora se encuentra arrastrando el cuerpo lastimado de Brendon, con el temor de dejar un camino aplanado por donde su enorme frente es arrastrada, pero es un precio que ha de pagar para seguir con el plan.

Una vez han llegado al coche, el pelinegro intenta poner resistencia pero la verdad es que, por más que quiera negarlo, sus “músculos en reposo” no son más que grasa o aire inexistente, porque es delgado y bofo como un churro grasiento; Es por ello que por más que se esfuerce y por más “gordo” que le resulte ser Bob, el rubio es mucho más fuerte que él, y no pasan más de cinco minutos antes de que se encuentre sentado y encerrado en un auto con pésimo sistema de calefacción, con Bob Bryar conduciendo a la dichosa casa de los Smith, mientras Brendon ruega a todos los santos para que se lo trague el asiento donde viene sentado. Entonces, cuando cree que el otro acompañante ha vuelto a quedarse dormido, Bob exclama desde enfrente.

-¡Jon, él es Brendon! ¡El gay del que te hable!

Y bueno, Brendon más por costumbre que por querer salvar su pellejo avergonzado, grita con aun más fuerza: -¡Que no soy gay!

Logrando con ello que Jon Walker de un brinco y se golpee contra el cristal, haciendo que Brendon se sienta bastante mal, y que las mejillas de Walker se coloreen en rojo cuando recuerda de dónde ha visto antes al pelinegro sentado a un lado de él. Y no es muy buen recuerdo que digamos.

…

Cuando tocan a la nueva puerta, blanca como la nieve con decoración tallada en su madera, Brendon siente un nudo en su cuello porque de nuevo sólo tiene dos opciones: 1.- Morir de vergüenza por lo que hizo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Pete hace unos años, o 2.- Que Spencer Smith le saque los testículos por las cuencas de los ojos al descubrir que ayudó con todo esto. No sabe que es peor.

Aunque si el plan llegara a funcionar…

La puerta se abre y revela a un Spencer de pelo perfectamente revuelto sosteniendo una tasita con los bordes en forma de un rostro de osito, vestido con jeans y botas de nieve a la par de un abrigo de aspecto muy bien cuidado. La existencia de Brendon tiembla sin saber si es por el frio o porque su yo-chihuahueño resulta ser también un tremendo gallina.

Spencer los mira sin hacer gesto alguno, y cuando están seguros de que no va a saludarlos ni a decir ninguna otra cosa, Bob salta al frente. -¡Te traemos un sacrificio!, Brendon y yo creemos que eres tan amargado porque no tienes quien te la llene de azúcar o quien te embarre la mantequilla, ¡Así que te hemos conseguido a alguien, está en el auto!

El color de Brendon se vuelve verdoso en un segundo, como si estuviese seguro que sus entrañas lo odian y fuera a vomitar en ese preciso momento. Entonces comienza a gesticular en silencio que no, que en definitiva esa no fue su idea y que tampoco lo piensa… bueno, tantito, pero no es algo que vaya a admitir frente al desalmado de Spencer. Entonces ruega por su propia alma en silencio, ya que de pronto el miedo le ha paralizado los labios {o quizá haya sido a consecuencia que el tremendo frío le dejo cuando Bob lo estaba arrastrando por la nieve} el punto es que no puede decir que nada de esto fue su idea y que porfavor deje sus bolas ahí donde están porque le gustan mucho y las necesita para tener hijos o para que Ryan haga maravillas con… ok, se ha desviado mucho del tema.

Entonces se tira de rodillas en la nieve y pide piedad muda, pero Spencer sólo le quita los ojos de encima a Bob para asomarse y encontrarse con que ambos imbéciles dejaron a un pobre chico congelándose dentro de un auto, y lo puede ver temblar a muchos metros de distancia. Entonces Spencer se voltea de nuevo hacia a ellos y al segundo siguiente les ha cerrado la puerta en la cara.

-Bueno, eso estuvo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba… ¡Me alegra que hayas aceptado conocer a Jon! ¡Es un gran chico!

Brendon observa a Bob aterrorizado, pensando que quizá y muchas veces quizá, el chico haya perdido el único tornillo rubio que le quedaba.

…

Cuando Spencer regresa dentro de la casa gruñe y arrastra los pies sobre la alfombra sin siquiera mirar a Ryan, el cual está sentado con la espalda recta sobre uno de los sofás, viendo algún canal sobre gacelas y quién sabe que otros bichos más.

-¿Debo preguntar que ha sido eso? ¿O me tirarás en la cabeza el té si lo hago?

Spencer vuelve a gruñir y se va de allí, azotando los pies escaleras arriba mientras Ryan vuelve a sorber de su tasita sin mayor preocupación.

…

La verdad es que se podría decir que el invierno apenas está en su apogeo, pero con Bellemount nunca se sabe; Culpen al calentamiento global o a los ovnis que no implantaron, pero el clima y las temporadas en aquel pueblo son bastante difusas. La nieve que ha caído la noche pasada es gruesa y hace que el caminar sobre de ella sin hundirte sea un trabajo pesado, obligando a las personas a tardarse años intentando hacerlo. Es por ello que la mayoría, los que pueden ignorar por algunas horas que no tienen deberes, se quedan a descansar dentro de sus casas.

Por supuesto este no es el caso de algunos de nuestros protagonistas, puesto que desde muy temprano Frank se ha puesto su mandil y su gorro rojo, Mikey sus gastadas y viejas botas de nieve, y Patrick ha sido envuelto en capas y más capas de ropa debido a su madre.

Roxanne Stump es la mujer más rubia que alguien haya visto en su vida. Sus cabellos están perfectamente peinados y sus uñas totalmente arregladas, y al igual que los de su único hijo, sus ojos son de un color azul cielo.

-No te quites la bufanda a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, o enfermarás. –Patrick se remueve incomodo mientras su madre, metida en un par de elegantes zapatos de tacón, le arregla el cuello del oscuro abrigo. El peluche de éste le hace cosquillas en el cuello y en la nariz. –Si comienza a llover o nevar márcame e iré por ti, y si la señal se llegase a ir, porfavor no salgan. ¿Entendiste, Patrick?

El chiquillo asiente y es una imagen muy tierna de ver, porque el abrigo le hace ver incluso más gordito de lo que realmente está, el gorro tiene un pompón negro colgando en la punta, y el cuello del abrigo le queda demasiado arriba haciéndolo lucir como un gracioso esquimal. Su madre sonríe orgullosa cuando su hijo por fin luce presentable ante sus ojos.

-Y porfavor, Patrick, se consciente y maduro de las decisiones que tomas. No dejes que nadie…

-Te obligue a hacer algo que no quieras hacer, -le interrumpe él.- Lo sé, mamá, no te preocupes. No haré nada malo.

La mujer emboza una media sonrisa, diciéndose mentalmente que no es que no confíe en su hijo, si no en la compañía que le acompaña. Roxanne es una mujer de negocios, dueña de un almacén en el pueblo, mientras que el padre de Patrick es un hombre algunos muchos años más grande que ella {veintiuno, para ser más exactos} el cual heredó de su familia varios años atrás algunas propiedades que les hacen vivir sin mayor preocupación financiera.

Por otro lado, Roxanne es una de esas mujeres a las cuales les gusta tener cada minuto de su vida perfectamente organizado, por lo que a veces resulta ser un poco estricta con los demás, como con su hijo. Por supuesto que teniendo todo bajo lupa, ella sabe quiénes son los amigos de Patrick, como por ejemplo: Roxanne es una buena conocida de Acacia Smith, madre del gordito de ojos azules que luce ser muy callado, también sabe que desde hace unos meses su hijo es amigo de un par de hermanos cuyo trabajo de su madre podría lucir indigno para cualquiera, pero si eres Roxanne y haz sido criado como lo han hecho con ella, sabrás que cualquier trabajo es digno siempre y cuando sea honrado; además de que no es asunto de ella meterse en la vida de los demás. También está, por supuesto, ese niño Brendon al cual siempre ha creído desastroso y desordenado, pero que también le genera ternura. Roxanne fue quien sugirió primero que Brendon debería recibir atención médica cuando se le detectó THDA, y también de las primeras en apoyarlo cuando se decidió que dejaría de tomar los medicamentos debido a cómo estos le hacían sentir. Roxanne es una mujer extraordinaria y hermosa a los ojos de la mayoría.

Y también, por otro lado, ella sabe quién es la nueva persona con la que su hijo se ha hecho de algo más que amistad. Pete Wentz no es la clase de pareja que ella quisiera para su hijo, pero de nuevo, no es asunto suyo. Ella sabe que esta es la vida de Patrick y que por lo tanto es Patrick quien ha de cometer los errores, arrepentirse, aprender de ellos y seguir avanzando. Sólo espera haberle enseñado bien cuánto es su valor y que no importa nada ni quién desee pasar sobre de él, que Patrick recuerde que el vale mucho más que eso. Y que su felicidad para ella lo es todo.

Roxanne le da un beso y lo despide en la puerta, antes de cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en el marco observando como aquel chico que le ha robado el corazón de su hijo lo saluda, le besa y le abre la puerta de la camioneta.

Ella no es muy ambiciosa, y quizá sea por ello que la vida le ha dado siempre lo que ha pedido.


	64. Una historia sobre humanos

-Spencer, quiero tu cama hecha en diez minutos.

El nombrado saca el jugo de naranja del refrigerador y lo sirve en dos vasos, sin contestarle a su madre porque sabe que ella no espera a que lo haga, y porque ella sabe que él no lo hará. En su lugar, el ojiazul se lleva ambos vasos consigo y le entrega uno a Ryan, quien ni siquiera ha tenido que pedírselo porque se conocen desde hace tanto que tampoco es necesario. Ryan tiene el cabello medio húmedo debido a que recientemente se ha bañado, poniéndose unos jeans oscuros y ajustados de los cuales Spencer podría burlarse, si él no estuviera vistiendo unos parecidos.

Ryan toma el jugo y se levanta del sofá, siguiendo a su mejor amigo escaleras arriba. La casa es dolorosamente blanca y de aspecto limpio, con algunas mesitas decorativas en color coral en las cuales no hay más que artilugios de aspecto vanguardista. Suzie sale del baño y le dedica una mirada sin mucha expresión a Spencer, luego la sube a Ryan y le sonríe.

El más alto de ambos chicos abre la puerta de su cuarto, el cual está mucho más ordenado de lo que cualquier persona esperaría de Spencer. Ryan suspira, da un sorbo al jugo y sujeta una de las esquinas de la sabana para quitarla y así comenzar a tender la cama. -¿Qué quería el chico rubio de ti esta mañana?

Spencer sujeta la sabana con fuerza, jalando hacia el lado opuesto provocando que Ryan la suelte, frunciendo las cejas. –Lo que hacen todas las personas: joder.

Ryan intenta no reírse de la expresión enojada del otro, así que lo disimula tomando de su jugo. Spencer refunfuña cosas que podrían pasar como amenazas de muerte, aunque Ryan lo duda. El chico es malvado, pero más bien su estilo es insultar de una manera sarcástica.

De pronto, las manos del mayor dejan caer la cobija que están acomodando, sin explicación. Spencer está a punto de mentarle la santa madre a Ryan {que descanse en paz junto al perro chihuahueño de Pete Wentz} cuando éste habla de la nada.

-¿Qué piensas sobre Pete?

Spencer está a milésimas de segundo de decirle lo mucho que cree que Pete Wentz es feo, ridículo y sobre todo estúpido, pero es entonces cuando le presta un poco de atención a Ryan: Tiene los ojos puestos sobre esa cobija café sobre la que ha dormido durante años, desde la primera vez que hicieron pijamada ahí. Ésta aún tiene esa agujero que le hicieron la ves que quisieron disfrazarse de fantasmas, hasta que Acacia Smith los descubrió, y luego de regáñalos y regalarles un poco de dolor en el trasero, los mandó a ambos a lavar los trastos. Pero sobre todo, Ryan luce melancólico.

Ryan alza los ojos cuando una mano es puesta sobre su hombro, apretando tan sólo un poco la articulación, sólo lo suficiente, y deja que una sonrisa se le escurra en los labios cuando sus ojos miel se encuentran con los azules. Y no hace falta decir nada, ni agregar nada más, porque leer miradas es algo tan íntimo que sólo dos mejores amigos podrían hacer.

…

Al otro lado del pueblo, ahí donde el frío te escala por las piernas y se abriga en tus huesos, Mikey se levanta un poco después de que el reloj ha marcado el medio día. Había bajado hace pocas horas a calentar agua en una tetera, pero su madre había gritado desde el piso de arriba que tenía migraña, que apagara ese ruido. Gerard no había regresado, de nuevo, y dudaba que regresara; pero Mikey realmente esperaba a que lo hiciera.

Algunas veces a las personas nos gusta estar solos, otras esto sólo nos acarrea nostalgia y pensamientos problemáticos, aunque probablemente eso está bien, porque la soledad suele ser de las mejores compañías.

Mikey arrastra los pies y vuelve a su habitación, la cual no podría pasar por más que un agujero corroído por el descuido, algo de olvido y mal trato, al igual que ha ocurrido con Mikey.

El menor es un año y medio más chico que Gerard, y aunque ambos chicos lucen muy parecidos son totalmente diferentes: Mikey es callado, Gerard es un rechazado. Mikey es tranquilo, Gerard desborda su energía pintando retratos. Mikey tiene el cabello medio rubio, el de Gerard es naturalmente completamente negro. Mikey usa lentes, Gerard deja ver sus ojos olivas. Mikey es un poco más alto, pero eso se podría explicar porque ambos son hijos de distinto padre.

Eleanor nunca fue una buena hija, o buena amiga, y cuando llegó el momento tampoco fue una buena madre. Había crecido en los suburbios, bajo el techo de un padre alcohólico y una madre furiosa con lo que le había tocado como vida.

La mujer había crecido entre una bola de mocosos, hijos de una prima suya. El refrigerador casi nunca tenía queso, pero jamás faltaban las cervezas que ella tomaba sin preocupación alguna. El gobierno les subsidiaba la mayoría de los gastos debido a que su padre había perdido una pierna en Vietnam, y aunque el viejo hombre nunca hablaba, su hija pensaba que era un imbécil. Quizá es porque todos en esa casa lo eran.

Eleanor tampoco fue muy responsable fuera de ese techo, faltaba a la escuela hasta que después de la secundaria se salió por completo. Las calles le enseñaron más cosas de las que sus padres alguna vez lo hicieron. Aprendió que con su carne podría conseguir dinero, justo como un carnicero lo sabe. Es por ello que la hija única de los Way se le encontraba en los callejones fumando y bebiendo junto a sus iguales, siendo abrazada por un hombre y besada por otro sin que a nadie le importara. Quizá toda esta bola de eventos fue causada gracias a los imbéciles de sus padres, o también podemos culpar al gobierno por no haberle dado más oportunidades, pero la verdad es que nadie es responsable de su destino más que uno mismo.

Cuando la realidad comenzó a golpearle la cara, no fueron simples golpes o pequeñas cachetadas, fueron apuñaladas en el pecho. Su padre murió y perdieron la casa, su prima tuvo que volver con su marido quen le golpeaba, su madre se volvió a casar con un cerdo pestilente, y ella tuvo que irse a vivir por completo a las calles. Por suerte sus 19 años le habían enseñado a cómo mendigar por monedas, sobras de comida y “ _porfavor, caridad por alcohol_ ”; sus amigos le hacían compañía, y durante las noches encontró el consuelo que necesitaba siendo tatuado y ocultado bajo las manos de hombres de todos los tamaños, grotescos y viejos. Y algunos otros más, que le hacían recordar aquellos sueños que te construyes, quieras o no, cuando eres niña: _Un día llegará alguien a robarte el corazón._

Lo que Eleanor había olvidado, pero que era importante, es que el corazón es el órgano que bombea nuestro ser para mantenernos con vida. Como en una guerra en la que no sabes qué es lo que peleas.

Hubo una serie de errores que la llevaron a seguirse hundiendo: Quizá si hubiera sabido que con los hombres casados una no debe meterse, aunque dinero es dinero. Quizá si de niña no hubiera jugado con muñecas cuando su padre se emborraba a metros de ella, no habría crecido un poco soñadora de encontrarse a alguien que en verdad la quisiera. Y si no hubiera sido una soñadora, no habría aceptado que ese hombre se metiera en su cama tantas veces y con tanta regularidad.

Y ocurrió.

Es cruel de decir pero a ella no le importó como debió haberlo hecho, la habían forzado tantas veces a tener sexo que la palabra “ _violación_ ” había perdido el significado en sus labios durante algún momento. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre pagaba por sus servicios y ella gastaba ese dinero. No fue hasta que pasaron 4 meses después, que descubrió que aquel hombre adinerado, treinta años mayor a ella, le había dejado algo pequeño e inútil, implantado, creciendo y alimentándose dentro de su cuerpo.

Cuando le dijo, el hombre la golpeó esperando a que ella lo perdiera; Y Eleanor… Eleanor quería que lo hiciera.

El hombre se fue y se llevó con él su dinero y sus sucias manos, pero le dejó un niño en el vientre y el cuerpo lastimado, al igual que la mente que de por sí ya estaba rota. Fue una historia sobre humanos que más bien podrían haber sido bestias.

El niño nació y la mujer consiguió comprar una casa en un pueblo alejado de todos. Los primeros meses fueron duros porque tenía que lidiar con los gemidos de un hombre en la cama y el llanto de un bebé en la cuna. A veces ella se perdía en su propia mente, dejando su cuerpo y viviendo por completo dentro de su imaginación, soñando con cosas que sólo Dios sabe qué son, fingiendo que no había dolor. Porque a personas como ella, imbéciles gracias a haber sido criados por imbéciles, también les duele.

La condición humana es eso, aquello que nos hace a todos ser seres pensantes, que nos otorga sentimientos para que lloremos de felicidad o de tristeza. La condición humana también nos hace débiles y tontos, manipulables, desechables.

Algunos meses después volvió a parir un hijo, esta vez bastardo de un hombre desconocido del cual ni siquiera ella tenía memoria. El niño era pequeño, delgado, débil, indefenso y enfermo. Pero fue su estado de cría lo que la manipuló para hacerse cargo de él, de no abandonarlo como ella quería, a pesar de que no supiera cómo hacerlo. Porque hasta las criaturas que se arrastran como sombras en esta tierra tienen los instintos que tienen los demás.

Ella cuidó de ambos niños de la manera en que Dios le dio a entender, pero ¿qué se podría esperar de ella? Si las únicas formas paternas en su vida habían sido una madre sin consciencia y un padre sin pierna.

Nombró a sus hijos con los mismos nombres de los cuatro perros que había tenido durante su infancia, porque no tenía idea de qué otra cosa podría hacer. Les puso su apellido y cuidó de ellos como le fue posible. Quizá no de la manera correcta, quizá ni siquiera fue saludable, pero lo hizo.

Pero hay muchas cosas que se pueden heredar a un cachorro además de la imbecilidad de los padres. Eleanor tenía pinchazos de aguajes, quemaduras de cigarros y cortes de navajas en los brazos.

Dicen que la depresión se hereda, Mikey lo sabe muy bien.

Pero Dios… ¿él qué ha de saber?

…

De vuelta en casa de Pete, la nieve comienza a caer y nadie puede decidir si eso es una buena señal o no. Sería buena porque ¡hey! ¡Mañana es navidad!, ¿qué mejor que recibirla haciendo muñecos y ángeles de nieve?, pero la mala parte es que si sigue nevando los pequeños caminos de Bellemount podrían quedar cerrados bajo toneladas de invierno.

Quizá cuando el invierno termine Pete pueda llevar a Patrick a la costa, o mejor aún, podría llevarlo al otro extremo del país donde hace calor en las playas e incluso estando en la lluvia. Pero por ahora tienen que conformarse bebiendo un chocolate caliente, envueltos como tacos dentro de las mantas, mientras la película favorita de Spencer {ósea Forrest Gump} es pasada en algún canal de la tele.

Patrick tiene medio cuerpo recargado en Pete y el resto en la cabecera de la cama, cosa que le ha sonrojado al principio del día porque… está en una cama.

Con Pete.

Pero después del decimosexto platillo que la mamá de Bubba puede cocinar utilizando camarones, se le ha pasado.

-Puedes ver tu reflejo, aunque éste siempre estará distorsionado por las olas.

-¿Uhmm? –Patrick se gira para mirar a Pete, el cual le ha estado viendo durante los pasados 15 minutos. A Patrick le cuesta no sonrojarse en cuanto siente esa mirada sobre su ser, pero se obliga a no apartar los ojos.

Pete se ríe, se muerde el labio y voltea hacia la película, aunque Patrick tiene el presentimiento de que en realidad no la está viendo.

Sus sospechas se confirman pocos segundos después, cuando vuelve a sentir esa mirada posada sobre sus rubios cabellos.

-En el mar, –dice Pete- mi madre solía decirme que podemos ver nuestro reflejo a través del agua, pero que este siempre va a estar distorsionado por las olas. En ese entonces yo era muy pequeño como para entenderlo, pero ahora entiendo a qué es lo que se refería: Significa que en un momento puedes percibirte como alguien, como un tipo de persona, y al siguiente instante ser otro diferente; esto debido a que constantemente estamos sometidos a nuevas experiencias, otras oportunidades, nuevos “ _si yo hubiera…”,_ y eso nos ha de moldear de una manera distinta. El problema con las olas es que nosotros no podemos controlar su dirección ni su fuerza, pero, si aguantamos un poco y esperamos un poco más, podremos volver a voltear a las aguas y ahí veremos nuevamente nuestro reflejo más claro, y volveremos a darnos cuenta de que seguimos ahí, difuminados y borrosos, pero ahí.

Patrick lo observa durante algunos segundos, sus pequeños ojitos no perdiendo de vista los marrones ajenos, mirando dentro de ellos como queriendo decir “ _Mira con qué clase de loco me he venido a enamorar_ ”, y es justo en ese momento que Pete siente cómo sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y se deja maldecir a sí mismo por hablar sin pensar. Entonces dice:

-Perdón, eso fue bastante…

Pero es callado. Unos labios le oprimen la boca y le obligan a cerrar el pico, y se siente relajar dentro del abrazo ajeno. Patrick se ríe a través del beso.

-hermoso… bastante profundo y hermoso, Pete.

Y el nombrado lo besa.


	65. Milímetros

Las historias de todos nuestros personajes han sido tejidas por agujas distintas, algunas largas y puntiagudas para alar hilos suaves de lana, algunas otras y más cortas para suturar con nylon las heridas de otros pero nunca las propias, a veces al contrario, y algunas otras más, como las de Ryan Ross, que se rompen y se rompen, una tras otra.

Y no es que sea la culpa de nadie, pues nadie elige o elegiría en su sano juicio tener el poder para tejer su propia historia. Muchos libros te dirán que lo tienes, que nadie más que tú será quien diga cómo ha de ser tu vida. Pero, si le preguntas a Ryan Ross, él tal vez te contesté o tal vez no, pero si lo hace, seguramente se rehúse a mirarte a los ojos cuando te diga que más que escritores, somos actores o hasta quizá marionetas.

Su madre murió cuando él tenía cinco años, dejándolo en un mundo al cual no entiende.

En ese entonces Ryan no entendía nada acerca de lo que pasaba, su padre que siempre lo había alzado en brazos y lo arrojaba al aire entre risas, para luego cacharlo, ya no lo cargaba más. Los días eran nublosos porque era temporada de lluvias, y esa siempre es la temporada más triste para todos. Su madre estuvo en la cama de un hospital, su piel lechosa ahora amarilla, sus labios rojos ahora grises. Su padre lo llevó a verla tres veces, y durante el trayecto en el auto ni siquiera prendió el radio. Ryan recuerda la última vez que vio a su madre.

No sonreía mucho, pero a ella siempre le había gustado bailar. Tenía un leotardo con rosas hechas de listones y los pies lastimados siempre cubiertos por un par de zapatillas de ballet. Cuando bailaba, sonreía mucho. La casa donde vivían tenía dos pisos, rustica y con muchas flores. Las habitaciones y la cocina se concentraban en la planta alta, dejando así espacio suficiente abajo para que todas las paredes estuviesen cubiertas de espejos enmarcados con estilos preciosos. El padre de Ryan solía verla por horas bailar y bailar mientras sostenía a su bebé en brazos, y ella reía con fuerza y alegría, y hacia que los días lluviosos fueran hermosos.

La última vez que él la vio, ella estaba conectada a lo que parecieron ser un millar de máquinas que él no entendía. Se había acercado a la cama y se había estirado para poder alcanzar su mano, y cuando la tocó, su piel estaba fría; Su padre se acercó y lo tomó en brazos, las mejillas de él estaban húmedas pero Ryan nunca le vio llorar. El hombre inclinó su cuerpo y le ordenó a su hijo que le diera un beso a su madre, a pesar de que ella estuviera dormida. Ryan lo hizo y su madre no abrió los ojos ni le devolvió el beso.

Murió esa misma noche, y jamás volvería a besar a Ryan antes de dormir.

Esa fue la primera vez que su aguja se rompió.

Después de eso, un día su padre no lo llevó al jardín de niños. Y al día siguiente tampoco. Y al siguiente tampoco. La mañana después de esa habría un camión de mudanzas aparcado frente a su casa, y el pequeño niño tendría las manos pegadas en los ventanales de la habitación, esperando ver un rostro sonriente y conocido salir de algún lugar del mismo modo en que esos hombres lo hacían. Pero en lugar de eso miró cómo se llevaron su cuna, el retrato de sus abuelos, el baúl de su madre y un montón de cosas más que no pudo distinguir. Cuando los hombres se fueron habiéndose llevado las cosas, la casa había quedado vacía. Su padre entró al cuarto minutos después y lo encontró aún pegado a la ventana, esperando ver el momento en que ella volviera.

Dejaron el pueblo dos horas después, su padre condujo por el kilómetro número 59 y Ryan perdió noción del tiempo al pasar entre las montañas, alejarse del aire frío y salado de la costa, y decirle adiós al lugar en el que tenía a su único amigo y en el que había vivido hasta entonces.

Vivir en Cold Lake fue difícil. Estaba creciendo sin una madre y su padre trabajaba durante el día, la nueva casa era espaciosa porque su padre provenía de buena posición, y aunque la mayoría de las propiedades de su abuelo materno habían quedado a la deriva por falta de testamento, aun así hubo cosas que su madre había heredado y algún día llegarían a pertenecerle a él, quizás. En la nueva casa había un chofer y dos mucamas, una mesa en la que podían sentarse alrededor doce personas, nueve habitaciones y solo dos personas para vivir en ella.

El niño desde siempre había sido reservado y callado, por lo que su padre intentó enseñarlo con educación en casa, contratándole así a un par de tutores, pero esto tan solo lo empeoró un poco más, y cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a una escuela real con compañeros de clase reales, la segunda aguja comenzó a romperse.

Quizá su vida había sido una cadena de tristes acontecimientos desde el primer momento en que tuvo vida, habiendo sido esa misma noche la noche en la que su abuelo murió; Pero es en esta parte de la historia donde debe entrar aquel personaje que intenté cambiarlo todo, deseando que sea para bien.

Pete Wentz nació con ese tipo de agujas que usas para cocerte a ti mismo, y algunos intentan usar para arreglar a los demás. Cuando ambos chicos se conocieron, todo había pasado demasiado rápido: Risas y mejillas sonrosadas, manos curiosas que envuelven tus dedos, labios susurrando palabras que prometen tiempos mejores, corazones latiendo el uno por el otro. Solo hubo que darle una mirada para que Pete Wentz supiera que algo había mal con aquel niño delgado cuyo flequillo prometía esconder más que sus ojos. Pero Ryan Ross no estaba descocido ni estaba roto, más bien, había nacido averiado.

Aun así, Pete prometió cocer sus heridas y alegrarle la vida.

Por un tiempo esto último pareció ser sencillo: La mera presencia de Wentz iluminaría el rostro del menor. Pero los días lluviosos seguirían siendo lluviosos, y Ryan Ross seguiría averiado porque una aguja no puede hacer que algo que nunca funcionó de repente lo haga. Pero Peté intentó y siguió intentándolo.

Y cada vez que ambos se quitaban las ropas sobre la cama de alguna de las habitaciones siempre vacías, Pete cerraría los ojos y fingiría no sentir las irregularidades que formaban las líneas rojas sobre el cuerpo más pequeño. Fingiendo que no están ahí, que su novio no ha querido matarse.

 _“Los cortes en los brazos no me van a matar,”_ había dicho una noche de tantas en las que Pete no había podido seguir y había dejado de besarlo, sus labios temblando al apretarlos con fuerza después de haber quitado sus manos de sobre las heridas recién abiertas. _“No intento matarme cuando los hago.”_

 _“Entonces por qué lo haces, ¿hum?, ¿Es que no lo piensas? Podrías no medirte una vez, una maldita e insignificante ves,”_ Dijo con la vos rota y quieta, como si quisiera gritar pero tuviera miedo de despertar a los fantasmas de sus miedos “ _y cortar profundo, unos milímetros más, Ryan, unos milímetros más y me dejarías, ¿Qué haría yo entonces?”_

Era en esos momentos en los que el más chico de ambos parecía el más grande, pues era en esos momentos en los que Pete sentía que algo estaba a punto de trozar el hilo, y la peor parte es que sabía que de ser así, sería Ryan quien lo haría.

Pero Ryan no respondería a eso ni a ninguna otra pregunta, no porque no tuviese las respuestas, sino porque se sentiría demasiado malvado y cruel de tan solo pensar en decirlas. Entonces Ryan le besaba y acurrucaba su cuerpo lo más cerca del otro posible, buscando calor y consuelo, y Pete lo abrazaría pensando que esta vez había logrado hacer entrar en razón a la persona que más quería y que más miedo le causaba el pensar en perder.

Pero Ryan lo volvería hacer una y otra vez, algunas veces incluso esa misma noche, atormentado por el pensamiento carcomiéndole la existencia.

Pete había dejado de salir a fiestas a emborracharse después de aquella primera vez en la que habían compartido una cama. No se veían a diario, pero Pete Wentz hacía lo posible porque así fuera.

 _“¿Sabes qué es hermoso?,”_ Había preguntado Ryan una vez, mientras estaban sentados a los costados de una carretera desierta que era de ambos, el lugar al que solían ir cuando querían que el resto del mundo desapareciera. Pete miró dentro de sus ojos y por un segundo vio las estrellas reflejadas dentro de ellos, y supo que era una mala señal porque ese brillo no le pertenecía. _“Lo estoy viendo… El cielo lo es.”_

Pete le observó mirar al infinito por pequeños segundos que deseó fueran eternidades, contorneando con la mirada las pestañas de Ryan, la línea de sus labios, los huesos de sus mejillas. Entonces sonrió y buscó con su mano la suya, envolviendo sus dedos cuando la encontró. _“¿Sabes qué es hermoso?”_ Preguntó esta vez Pete, y Ryan se giró para perderse en su mirada. _“Lo estoy viendo justo ahora.”_

Esa noche lo hicieron en los asientos traseros del auto, bajo el cielo estrellado en marzo de algún año que ninguno de ellos ha olvidado.

Las cosas parecerían ir mejorando o incluso ir bien con cada vez que Pete aparcaba el auto de sus padres frente a la propiedad del empresario George Ross, junto al bosque y junto a los jardines de otras pocas y bonitas casas más o igual de grandes a esa. Ryan lo estaría esperando en la puerta, una sonrisa pequeña y los brazos cruzados, un _“te quiero”_ perdido entre besos y un abrazo de “ _te extrañé tanto_.”

Pero la palabra _“parecían_ ” tuvo más significado, pues todas las veces, cuando se quitaban las ropas entre besos y risas cariñosas, Pete volvía a encontrar marcas rojas en la piel de Ryan, y Ryan volvía a fingir que ahí no había nada. Pero eso no las hacía desaparecer.

 _“No es que quiera matarme_ ,” Volvía a decir todas las veces en que Pete lograba que le hablara de ello. _“Es solo que estoy cansado.”_

Pete no lo entendía, Pete nunca lo entendió.

Pero las cosas podrían seguir funcionando a pesar de estar rotas, a pesar de que la mente de Ryan no funcionara como se supone debería hacerlo. Su padre nunca estaba en casa, pero hubo una vez en la que lo encontró viendo televisión a las 4am, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y las mejillas escurriendo en llanto, el control del televisor olvidado mientras la pantalla daba destellazos en puntos negros, grises y blancos. No dijo nada, y Ryan no esperó a que lo hiciera.

Su padre había cambiado mucho desde aquel último día en el hospital, jamás volvió a revolverle el pelo con cariño o besarle la frente si quiera, pero Ryan creyó entenderlo porque su padre amaba a su madre, y su madre los había dejado. Su madre los había dejado a ambos, y ambos la necesitaban.

Pete Wentz podría vivir con los “ _te quiero_ ” de Ryan y los abrazos alegres, con las lágrimas mudas y los besos entre sabanas calientes. Podría intentar ser feliz incluso con los brazos de Ryan siendo lienzos de árboles rojos, con ramas y más ramas creciendo cada vez un poco más, con milímetros de cerrar los ojos. Pero lo que Pete no podría enfrentar, sería que Ryan lo dejara del mismo modo en que su madre lo dejo a él.

Es por ello que cuando Ryan despertó conectado a decenas de máquinas que volvió a no entender, recostado sobre sábanas blancas, estando entre cuatro paredes de un hospital, Pete lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y negó con dolor.

Esta vez no había habido milímetros.

 _“¿Pete?”_ Había sido lo primero que sus resecos labios habían pronunciado por horas, y su garganta ardió pero no mucho más de lo que lo hizo su pecho. _“¿Pete?”_

“ _No puedo hacerlo.”_ Había contestado antes de levantarse del suelo, donde segundos antes había estado arrodillado viéndolo, esperando a verlo abrir los ojos, esperando a ver vida allí dentro. _“No puedo hacerlo.”_

_“¿Pete? ¿A dónde vas?”_

_“¡No puedo hacerlo!,”_ gritó, y Ryan se hizo pequeño como si aquello fuera posible. “ _No puedo hacerlo.”_ Tomo su chaqueta, el celular y buscó las llaves del auto. Entonces el corazón cansado de Ryan latió con fuerza y miedo, miedo a que lo dejara solo. Miedo a que no volviera.

 _“Pete, Pete, ¿qué haces?”_ su vos sonó desesperada, al borde, como si sus pisadas estuviesen al borde de la tercera aguja, como una bailarina moviéndose al borde del abismo. Y Pete escuchó dentro de su vos, y vio dentro de sus ojos, el exacto momento en el que su corazón se rompió.

_“No puedo arreglarte, no puedo vivir esperando a por el día en que te vea y ya no estés, no quiero sentir la desesperación y la agonía de saber que no te volveré a ver, y – diablos, Ryan, no quiero sentirlo pero ya lo he hecho, creí que no volvería a ver tus ojos y, no puedo, no puedo intentar curar tus heridas cuando tú mismo eres quien se las abre.”_

_“No – no puedes dejarme, no lo harás, ¿verdad?, Pete, no puedes dejarme, sabes que soy un desastre y te necesito, no puedo hacerlo sin ti, no – no puedes, Pete, porfavor, ¡No puedes dejarme!, no, no, no, porfavor, Pete, ¡Pete!”_

Y le dolió como nunca nada lo había hecho, y lloró mientras salía – mientras huía de aquella habitación de hospital, y golpeó la puerta una vez entró en el auto, y la lluvia golpeó contra el parabrisas cuando la radio comenzó a sonar con la señal interrumpida. Y sintió su corazón romperse, pero iba a estar bien, porque su propia aguja estaba hecha para cocerse sus propias heridas, y nunca las de los demás.


	66. La Limonadeishon

-Patrick, tenemos un problema.

La vos de Brendon es seria, justo con la clase de tono que utilizó cuando Alex, el chico de la clase de historia, se puso la chaqueta de Jack Barakat a la cual Spencer y él le habían puesto polvo picapica, que bueno, se suponía era para Jack. Terminó con los brazos llenos de salpullido y la cara hinchada, ¿Pero cómo diablos Brendon iba a saber que era alérgico al chile ese?

Ugh.

Pete lo está viendo desde la cama, la televisión está encendida y en un episodio de Los Simpson, al cual se le ha bajado el volumen para permitirle concentrarse. Pete le sonríe, y Patrick sí que parece concentrado y asustado y quizá se acerque el fin del mundo. Pero no antes de que acabe ese episodio, porque es en el que Bob Patiño quiere matar a Bart y definitivamente no se lo van a perder.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunta con cierto miedo, quizá hayan matado al perro de alguien, o peor aún, lo hayan vendido en ebay.

-Regalos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Olvidamos comprar regalos, Patrick! O mejor dicho, ¡No tengo nada para regalarle a Ryan, o a mi mamá, o a Spencer!

-Uh…

-Sí, sí, también a ti, Pat, ¡Regalos! ¡Llévanos a comprar regalos!

-Pero Brendon, está nevando y mañana es navidad, las tiendas deben estar atascadas y…

-¡Lo sé! Pero el coche del hermano de Bob dejo de funcionar y necesita huir antes de que lo note, y yo… – Brendon hace una pausa para jalar aire con exageración, antes de volver a hablar a 70 kilómetros por hora- ¡Regalos!, Patrick, ¡Los regalos son necesarios si quiero seguir vivo! ¡Dile a Pete que nos lleve!

-¿No podrías simplemente ir a la tienda de la esquina y comprar dulces?, apuesto a que tu mamá estará feliz con cualquier cosa que…

-¡NO! –Patrick aleja el celular antes de que los gritos exasperados de Brendon le licuen el cerebro. Pete alza una ceja desde su posición. –Estamos en mi casa, y después tenemos que pasar por Spencer porque estoy seguro de que si no lo molesto lo suficiente, no me comprará nada.

-Espera, Brendon, ni siquiera le he preguntado a Pete y…

-Te esperamos entonces en 10, no, no, olvídalo. Te esperamos en 7 minutos, Pat.

Cuando Patrick escucha el _beep_ que significa que le han colgado, se gira teniendo una expresión indescifrable en su rostro mientras sostiene el celular como si fuera un calcetín sucio; Pete se levanta de su lugar y se acerca con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunta mientras obliga al rubio a mirarle a los ojos; este, por su parte, abre la boca y sin siquiera entenderlo él mismo, pronuncia:

-Regalos.

…

-Era Rodolfo el reno, que tenía la nariz, roja como una manzana y los cachetes de Spencer cuando hace frío… ¡Ouch!

Pete tiene los dedos clavados al volante cual garras de gavilán, sus labios se mueven cada pocos segundos mientras murmura un montón de deseos de homicidio en vos baja, tan baja como para que nadie pueda escucharlo. Ha apagado la radio 13 kilómetros atrás gracias a que los locutores piensan que es precioso poner canciones de navidad tras canciones de navidad, y no. No mientras tienes un Brendon con déficit de atención e hiperactividad en el auto.

Patrick hace intercambios entre mirar el hielo a través de la ventana o voltear y mirar a Pete, verlo así de molesto para luego intentar disculparse. El moreno cada vez que esto suceda le ha de sonreír y girará la mano como si no fuera nada, pero las marcas en el volante dicen lo contrario.

Y bueno, a pesar de que la camioneta de los Wentz es amplía, eso no quiere decir que van a caber todos los hijos de vecino que lleva Pete Wentz justo ahora. Al frente solo van él y su novio, pero atrás van, por orden de izquierda a derecha:

Un malhumorado Spencer, un Mikey limpiando los cristales de sus lentes con el suéter que trae puesto, un Brendon cantando “ _Los castores a Belén_ …”, a su lado un Ryan intentando distraerse a sí mismo porque vamos, nadie puede soportar tanto tiempo a un Brendon, por más que se le quiera. Y justo a Ryan, van Jon-el extraño-Walker y Bob, el último intentando hacer la plática. Vaya grupo de sardinas.

-Y, Jon, ¿te gusta el agua de limón?

-¿Uhm? Oh, sí, por supuesto. Es rica.

-¡Genial! A Spencer también le gusta, ¿Verdad, Spence?

El nombrado chirría los dientes y cualquiera que lo conozca por más de unas horas, menos Bob, sabe que alguien se ha ganado una patada en los dientes. Ojalá fueran Brendon y sus castores, pero pues no.

-Saben que todas las tiendas en Cold Water estarán llenas de personas comprando sus regalos a último momento, ¿verdad? –Pregunta Ryan, quizá entre la desesperación de evitar que alguien salga aún más lastimado, para que Brendon les dé un descanso a sus oídos (aunque la verdad es que tiene una vos genial que no debería ser malgastada en malas canciones sobre un gordo vestido de rojo… Y no, no me refiero a Bob}, e incluso porque es la verdad: Habrá mucha, mucha gente.

-Nah, ¿qué tanto puede pasar?, sólo iremos por lo necesario, nos reencontramos en dos horas y ¡Pum! ¡Nos vamos!, es un plan excelente, yo soy un planeador excelente, Spencer es un buen compañero y sabe que merezco un regalo excelente, ¿Verdad, Spence? –Dice Brendon, ahora saltando en su asiento porque la energía se le está acumulando en el cuerpo. No es bueno tener a los Brendon’s en los coches porque terminarán comiéndose cualquier cosa, hasta tu cabello, cual cabras locas.

-¡Además quizá haya limonadas! Estoy seguro de que Jon querrá comprarle una a Spencer, ¿verdad Jon?

-Uhm, ¿sí?, uh, por supuesto.

-No, nada de en dos horas. Nos veremos en una y quién no esté ahí para cuando la manecilla señalé el número dos en mi reloj, lo dejo. ¿Entienden? Bien. –Aclara Pete sin despegar la vista de la carretera. Hay nieve a los lados pero por suerte el camino está limpió y es transitable, claro está, teniendo precauciones. Hay bastantes pinos rodeándolo, todos verdes con una capa blanca anidada en sus ramas. El cielo está gris, pero todo ello solo le da más una pinta de pasaje navideño; Justo como el de una postal.

Cold Water es la ciudad más cercana a Bellemount. No es muy grande pero aun así tiene de todo. En cuanto llegan son recibidos por casas y negocios pequeños, pero conforme avanzan y se adentran en el corazón, todo se llena de edificios y tiendas grandes. Para donde sea que voltees encontrarás letreros anunciando restaurantes o rebajas del 30%. Brendon aplasta a Mikey para así intentar ver por la ventana, pero Mikey es un quejumbroso y Spencer es un mamón que no le deja ver. Pero así, en esa posición que está, Ryan sí que puede ver algo grande.

Muy grande.

Y no es algo que rime con frentota, más bien, rima con…

-¡Pompas de jabón! –Grita Brendon mientras pega su carota a la ventana, señalando a un vendedor ambulante con embaces de colores repletos con jabón burbujoso. También hay vendedores de algodones de azúcar, papas y churros. Los churros dominarán al mundo.

-Ok, no hay ni un puto lugar para estacionarse. –Dice Pete con clara frustración. Hay mucha gente como bien había dicho y también muchos autos. No hay demasiado tránsito, pero en efecto no hay dónde dejarlo.

-¿Ya probaste ahí?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un lugar para discapacitados, Brendon.

-… ¿Y?

Spencer gruñe y estira las manos con la intención de jalar a Brendon por el cuello. –Yo le rompo la pierna…

-No, no, déjalo. –Dice Ryan, jalando de vuelta al pelinegro e intentando calmar a su mejor amigo en el proceso. Spencer parece querer matarlo, pero al final pronuncia un _“bien”_ y se cruza de brazos. –Puedes dejarlo en el estacionamiento del despacho de mi papá, ¿Recuerdas dónde es?, sí, ahora solo dobla en la siguiente calle.

Pete gruñe pero obliga a las llantas a seguir la dirección que recuerda porque tiene una memoria tremendamente genial, entonces después de que un taxista le haya nombrado a todos los santos y hasta a su mamá, Pete entra al dichosos estacionamiento y es detenido por el encargado de seguridad.

-Su identificación, porfavor. –Pide el hombre. Pete está a segundos de mandarlo a recoger cebollas junto al taxista cuando Ryan se adelanta en su asiento y asoma la cabeza, sonriendo con incomodidad. –¡Señor Ross! Un gusto en verlo, su padre aún no vuelve, ¿verdad? No lo hemos visto por aquí, bien, bien, adelante, pueden ocupar su espacio.

El hombre les deja seguir y una vez está fuera de su campo de audición, deja escapar todo el aire que guardaba en los pulmones y se deja caer en su asiento. Brendon le da una palmadita en el hombro.

-¿Ahora a dónde vamos? –Pregunta Bob, quien ha sacado de su mochila una vieja cámara de vídeo con la que comienza a hacer acercamientos a la cara de todos. Bonitos pelos en la nariz, Pete.

-Al demonio.

Patrick gira los ojos mientras intenta caminar más rápido y así alcanzar a los demás, porque todos caminan muy rápido, ¡Enserio! No es que él esté en mala condición física. No, no, no. Una vez está a su lado, el rubio busca con su mano los dedos de Pete, y el moreno automáticamente los entrelaza con los suyos.

-Pues por allá está una plaza comercial con todo tipo de tiendas, y por ese lado de allá hay una librería, y… -Ryan es interrumpido cuando Pete hace que todos se detengan, entonces señala con su mano libre y sin la más mínima preocupación dice,

–Iremos a Walmart.

-¿Qué?

-Me oyeron, ahí pueden buscar un par de tijeras o algo. Luego, nos vamos.

-No eres divertido, ¿sabes? –Dice Mikey, y a esto Pete solo puede responder alzando una ceja.

-¿Quién vota por la plaza comercial y quién por Walmart? ¡Bien, todos a 1! Creo que ya sabemos a dónde iremos.

…

_-Limpieza en el pasillo 3, pañales y lácteos, limpieza en el…._

-Realmente este no es el lugar al que me refería. –Dice Bob mientras se lleva unas pinzas de cocina y las inspecciona de cerca. -¿Qué diablos es esta porquería?

-Tu cerebro. –Contesta Spencer antes de alejarse, porque acaba de encontrar el pasillo de mascotas.

Brendon toma un plato grande y extendido, con la caricatura de un Santa Claus dibujada en él, y se lo acerca como ha hecho Bob para inspeccionarlo de cerca.

Ryan se le acerca, ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans ajustados (de niña) (Spencer podría haberse burlado de ello si los suyos no lo fueran también) (ugh) -No es el lugar al que esperabas ir a comprar tus regalos, pero…

-¿Bromeas? –Pregunta Brendon, girándose hacia él aún con el plato navideño entre las manos. -¡Esto es perfecto para mi hermana Victoria, tiene como una colección de estos colgados en su habitación y a veces se los pone como baño al perro, y para mi hermano Matt encontré un desarmador, no sé para qué diablos lo usará, pero a él le gustan las cosas así… metálicas y masculinas y… que brillen?

Ryan alza una ceja.

-¡Está bien!, no he encontrado un buen regalo para mi otra hermana, y encontré este patito de goma para Patrick –dice mientras lo alza fuera del canasto de compras, y se lo enseña a su futuro marido. Sí, Brendon será el señor Ross… o mejor aún, Ryan será el señor Urie. Sí, eso suena mejor. -¡Pero no chirría cuando lo apachurro! ¿Ves?

Ryan alza aún más la ceja.

-¡Voy a explotar!, y creo que no he persuadido lo suficiente a Spencer para que me compre un regalo, y creo que todos vamos a morir porque ¡Mira, ya hasta Mikey se está riendo con Bob! ¡Es el fin del mundo!

Ryan no conoce de mucho tiempo a Brendon, es más, lo conoce más de horas que de semanas. Lejísimos como para decir que sabe qué diablos pasa por su cabeza, pero algo que sí sabe porque ha aprendido en este corto lapso de tiempo, es que para callar a un Brendon solo puedes hacer una cosa: Besarlo.

Pero cuando se inclina para juntar sus labios con los ajenos, y Brendon se congela pero estira los suyos (que son enormes y parecen labios obesos, diablos, ¿esas cosas no le hacen pesar la cara?) Ryan se detiene y se queda mirando detrás de Brendon.

Cuando Brendon reacciona y se da cuenta de que Ryan no lo besará, se gira para ver cuál será la causa de que el mundo arda. Entonces ve lo que está viendo Ryan.

Y es que se trata de Jon y de Spencer. Ambos están en el pasillo de Mascotas sosteniendo pequeños suéteres con estampado navideño y de Los Vengadores, y están riendo.

Y lo único que ambos chicos pueden hacer después de salir de su trance es parpadear mientras escuchan un grito de diva detrás de ellos, seguidos por la misma vocecilla chillona que le pertenece a Bob cuando grita, -¡Mi plan número 24, la _limonadeishon_ , ¡Funcionó!

Spencer y Jon parecen no haber escuchado o haber optado por ignorarlos, porque al segundo siguiente Jon ha alzado otro pequeño suéter y se lo está enseñando a Spencer, ambos con las más grandes de las sonrisas en sus rostros.

Hoy es nochebuena y mañana es navidad.


	67. Walmart, vuelve pronto, baboso

-Y… ¿Qué fue lo que compraron? –Pregunta Patrick con una sonrisa un poco incomoda, quizá porque nadie en el auto se ve muy feliz. Bueno, la verdad es que Bob luce como si le hubieran ofrecido el papel de spiderchico en algún guion, más aceptadamente, un guion de Hollywood donde en el set hay mujeres en sujetador y a su lado en una silla está Tom Hiddleston.

_Uhhm, Tom._

-Un destornillador, un plato, un sombrero de playa y un cepillo de dientes. Ah, y para mi mamá conseguí estas… -Dice mientras que de dentro de una bolsa de supermercado, a la cual Bob le ha pintado con marcador: “Walmart, vuelve pronto, _baboso_.” Saca lo que al principio parecen ser unos trozos de tela con corazoncitos rojos, pero en cuanto en el auto se escucha un _“eww_ ” pronunciado en coro, Brendon dice, -¿Qué? ¿Por qué hicieron ew?, no tienen derecho de hacer _ew_ ’s en mi presencia sin que yo sepa el por qué.

-Brendon, ¿sabes qué son esas cosas, verdad? –Pregunta Mikey, pegándose lo más que puede a Spencer para así no tener que tocar ni por equivocación el par de pantaletas que el frentón tiene en manos.

-Obvio que sé lo que son, Bob me lo dijo. –Sonríe con orgullo, -Son gorras para cuando se hace la comida, ya saben, para que no caigan cabellos en la sopa.

Mikey no sabe si reír o vomitar, quizá ambos.

-Hey, no en mi camioneta. –Le advierte Pete, mirándolo desde el retrovisor. El pequeño de los Way le dedica una sonrisa de “ _Sabes que si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré, no me importa si termina sobre tu auto o sobre tu cara, la verdad.”_

-Ni en la sopa. –Dice Brendon con asombro, y todos se preguntan qué rayos hasta que entienden que sigue hablando de los calzones de su mamá.

-Ok, creo que esto entra en la _Lista de cosas que nadie quiere ver o saber sobre Brendon_.

-Bien… ¿Alguien más encontró algo? –Pregunta Ryan, mientras espera que nadie lo vea guardar las prendas de regreso en la bolsa. Spencer sonríe cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Patrick a través del espejo retrovisor, y el rubio le dedica una también; entonces Spencer saca su propia bolsa de plástico, en la cual vienen cuatro pequeños suéteres perfectamente doblados. Jon suelta una ligera carcajada cuando el ojiazul los enseña feliz. Ryan está a punto de preguntarle para qué diablos quiere eso si él no tiene mascotas, pero decide dejarlo ser por lo que dure el momento.

-Bien, ¿Algo más? ¿Ya nos podemos ir? ¿Sí? Qué bueno. –Dice Pete, leyendo uno de los letreros que señala la salida a Bellemount, está a punto de girar a la izquierda cuando a alguien se le ocurre abrir la bocota e ir contra su corriente.

-¡Espera! –Se trata de Ryan. Pete le mira por el retrovisor y levanta una ceja, -Podemos… ¿Podemos pasar a mi casa? Prometo que no tardaré nada, solo necesito un poco más de ropa y…

-10 dólares.

-¿Qué?

-Son 10 dólares por hacer de tu chofer, más otros 5 por hacerme repetirlo.

Ryan está a punto de contraatacar, pero Pete le mira retadoramente y mejor prefiere cerrar la boca.

…

Desde el momento en que giraron a la derecha y entraron por un camino rodeado de pinos perfectamente alineados, algo en la cabeza de Bob hizo _click_. Y luego hizo _beep boop cha chaan_ , porque tenía razón: Es _LA_ zona.

La camioneta de los Wentz no desentona con las fachadas de las construcciones, pero está seguro que de traer el auto de su hermano Charlie, ni Batman confiaría en él. Diablos, ni él mismo lo haría.

Las casas tienen grandes jardines, más bien, ¡Enormes!, todos cercados por completo. A Spencer le encanta venir porque siempre pide el lugar junto a la ventana, porque desde ahí puede ver a los 3 labradores de uno de los vecinos de Ryan; Mientras que Pete se concentra en conducir y no pensar en los tiempos en los que solía venir casi diariamente.

Durante los años de amistad entre Spencer y Ryan, ambos se han turnado las idas y venidas a sus respectivas casas. En vacaciones de verano es Spencer quien regularmente empaca una maleta y viene a quedarse acá, mientras que en las de invierno es Ryan quien visita Bellemount porque Acacia ha insistido, desde el primer año en que supo que Ryan pasaba las navidades por su cuenta, en que se quede con ellos.

Cuando Pete detiene el auto, un hombre de edad avanzada que antes se encontraba podando el pasto corre a ellos y abre la puerta del encercado (que a pesar de sencillo, es elegante) y les saluda, la bufanda que tiene alrededor del cuello amenazando con salir volando gracias al helado viento.

Cuando menos se ha dado cuenta, Patrick se encuentra con que Pete ha bajado del auto y le ha ido a abrir la puerta. El rubio se sonroja.

-Buenas tardes, muchachos. –Dice el hombre recibiéndolos con una cálida sonrisa. Ryan le saluda por su nombre y le hace algunas preguntas por cortesía que el anciano no tarda mucho en contestar. Después de unos cuantos segundos, sus viejos ojos se posan sobre la figura de Pete y brillan un poco más al reconocerlo.

-Muchacho Wentz, -Dice el hombre, y es entonces cuando Pete alza los ojos y advierte su presencia. No tarda mucho en reconocerlo, y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios al mismo tiempo en que una pregunta se acuna en los cerebros de Patrick, Mikey, Brendon, y si Bob tuviera uno, también en el suyo.

-Señor Harris, ¿cómo le va? –Pete se apresura a estrecharle la mano, mientras que el hombre le palmea el hombro. Es una imagen que recuerda mucho a un anciano y su nieto, aunque en realidad no tenga nada que ver con eso.

-¿Por qué lo conoce? –Pregunta Mikey a Brendon, y este se encoje de hombros. Por otro lado Ryan finge no haber escuchado la pregunta y se encamina hacia su casa, seguido por Spencer, Bob y Jon. Mientras tanto, Patrick encuentra una flor en el suelo y se pregunta, _“¿Cómo es que no se ha marchitado con el invierno?”_

El hombre los invita a pasar dentro, argumentando que el frío está tremendo y que no les caería nada mal un té con pan tostado y mantequilla. Dentro de la casa se encuentra una mujer regordeta y de aspecto amable que se presenta como la señora Helen, y Ryan la saluda con total respeto y cariño. Luego es turno de Spencer, el cual se para con ambos pies bien juntos frente a ella, y ella sonríe antes de envolverlo entre sus brazos.

La mujer observa de una forma extraña a Pete, haciéndolo sentir inseguro bajo sus conocedores ojos, pero en cuanto una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, el muchacho se deja abrazar por quien ha sido la nana de Ryan desde los 6 años. Nuevamente, la misma pregunta brota en los cerebros de los otros como un grano brota en la cara de cierto adolescente al cual llamaremos Bob.

No este Bob, otro Bob… otro.

-Espéreme aquí, no tardo. –Dice Ryan antes de echar a correr escaleras arriba. El sonido de la tetera viene desde la cocina trayendo consigo el aroma a dulce canela. Brendon se para frente a Spencer, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arriba.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunta el ojiazul, clara duda en sus facciones regordetas.

-¿No vamos a seguirlo para después aplastarlo contra la pared y dejarle caer saliva en la cara mientras lo amenazamos con hacer cosas peores en lugares peores si no nos dice la fórmula secreta de la cangreburger?

-Te gusta mucho el sonido de tu vos, ¿verdad?

-Yup. –Responde Brendon, antes de salir saltando cual conejo que nunca fue, escaleras arriba.

El problema es que cuando llega al segundo piso, hay cuartos a la derecha, cuartos a la izquierda y más escaleras. Sus saltitos se detienen hasta terminar siendo pequeños pasos que retumban con eco debido a la quietud del lugar, y la conversación que se lleva a cabo en el primer piso resulta ser como el alfiler que cae al piso en el cuarto de alado.

Hay una alfombra roja oscura cubriendo las baldosas del suelo y Brendon se siente de pronto como en esas películas de espías o hasta quizá de miedo. Sigue avanzando, hay un objeto grande y de metal pegado a una de las paredes y sobre de él hay rosas reales que lucen frescas, por lo que concluye que deben cambiarse cada pocos días para mantenerlas siempre así.

-¿Ryan? –Pregunta una vez ha metido la cabeza en dos de los cuartos y lo único con lo que se ha encontrado son camas bien hechas pero nada más.

Las paredes son blancas y hay pequeños candelabros colocados a varios metros de distancia en el techo, pero toda la luz que alumbra el lugar proviene de lo que parece ser un ventanal dispuesto en la habitación de enfrente, la que tiene la puerta abierta y en la que a Brendon no se le ha ocurrido husmear desde el principio.

Cuando entra se encuentra en lo que parece una pequeña sala, con sillones de terciopelo rojo y detalles dorados que Brendon piensa no durarían ni dos días en su casa, donde el temible Scraps, uno de sus perros, habita. Hay cortinas corridas y en efecto, el gran ventanal deja entrar la luz del día y da una vista al bosque que rodea la zona. Cuando Brendon se da la vuelta para irse porque definitivamente Ryan no se ha escondido detrás de las cortinas, es encarado por una foto.

Una simple y pequeña foto colgada en la pared. La única foto que ha visto en la casa.

Se trata de una mujer en vestido propio de un clima más cálido que está sonriendo a la foto, y un hombre alto y delgado a su lado, luciendo respetable y elegante manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo por una mano en su espalda. Son solo ellos dos a simple vista, pero Brendon desea imaginarse que la razón por la cual ella mantiene una mano puesta sobre su vientre plano es porque definitivamente ahí está el bebé que estaban esperando.

La mujer tiene unos ojos pequeños debido a la sonrisa que le acompaña, tiene una pequeña cintura y es unos 10cm más bajita que el hombre a su lado. La foto debe de tener al menos 17 años, pero los colores lucen tan nítidos que Brendon por un momento se olvida de que es una foto y se siente como si estuviera ahí, presenciando el momento.

En alguno de los segundos siguientes aparta la mirada y gira el rostro, volviendo a caminar fuera de la sala. La foto es quizá demasiado personal como para que él la vea, y es por ello que no se queda ahí para averiguarlo.

Pero, en cuanto sus pies salen por la puerta, se da cuenta de que la habitación del lado derecho que no revisó no es una habitación más, sino que en realidad es un baño, ya que de dentro sale un distraído Ryan Ross subiéndose el cierre de sus ajustados jeans que compró en la sección de niñas.

Cuando alza y los ojos y se encuentra con Brendon moviendo la mano desde el otro lado, Ryan alza una ceja.

-No voy a preguntar qué haces aquí porque tengo miedo de que la respuesta tenga que ver con que has perdido algo en mi baño, o peor, que estuvieras buscando comida; Brendon, para eso está la cocina.

-¡No estaba buscando comida! –Responde, cruzando los brazos porque se siente acusado. -¡Bueno, está bien! No me caería nada mal un pollito rostizado porque tengo hambre, pero, vamos, ¡Te juro que no pensaba buscarlo ahí dentro de tu baño!

Oh.

Ryan se las maneja para cerrar la puerta con sus huesudas caderas antes de estampar a Brendon contra la pared, devorando sus labios. Son besos realmente desastrosos porque vamos, Brendon podrá proclamarse a sí mismo como un rompe corazones, pero la verdad es que solo ha besado a Ryan, a otro chico más y luego a su primo, cosas que no le dan mucha experiencia. Pero cuando ambos están pegados y con las manos por todos lados, eso realmente deja de importar demasiado.

El mayor se las arregla para hacer presión con su pierna en un lugar donde no es correcto hacer presión, y en ese mismo segundo Brendon ahoga un gemido en la boca del mayor.

Sí, definitivamente lo que buscaba estaba en el baño, aunque en realidad no era un pollito rostizado.

…

A algunos kilómetros de distancia, Frank se encuentra temblando de nervios mientras Molly le da una bofetada y le exige ser macho abridor de frascos, y que se tranquilice, que aún faltan algunas horas antes de que el infierno comience.

Solo espera que nadie pise a nadie y que no se les olviden los pasos.

Y que puedan abrir el frasco.


	68. Caos con C mayúscula

La verdad es que los padres de Spencer están divorciados y él tiene otra familia. El ojiazul nunca o casi nunca habla de ello, pero es una historia que alguien debe contar. Resulta ser que Acacia y James se conocieron en un viaje a Londres, ella estaba ahí buscando hacer su maestría y él estaba ahí de vacaciones con sus amigos. Por cosas del destino ambos personajes eran originarios de Nueva York, así que al terminar las vacaciones, siguieron buscando verse. James era un hombre alto y apuesto de cabello castaño claro, graduado de arquitectura hace dos años; en cambio Acacia tiene el cabello oscuro y se había graduado de leyes. Ambos poseían los ojos azules más hermosos jamás vistos.

Las cosas resultaron y una tarde de Abril él prometió amarla por siempre, nueve meses después James estaría sosteniendo la mano con el anillo de bodas mientras esperaban, dentro de un cuarto en el hospital, para cargar a su primer hijo por primera vez. 7 años después, nacería Suzie, pero él y ella ya no se tomarían de la mano más.

¿Por qué? Cinco meses antes Acacia encontraría fotos de otra mujer en el celular de él. Alzaron la vos y hubo mucha furia en las palabras de ambos; Spencer se quedaría en casa de los vecinos esa noche, comiendo galletas y viendo una caricatura sobre un gato que nunca puede atrapar a un ratón en la televisión. Resultaría ser que James había estado en una relación con una tal Georgia de Jersey durante sus estudios en la universidad, y ella había quedado embarazada un año antes de conocer a Acacia. La relación no había funcionado, pero James tenía que responder por la paternidad del niño por lo que él y ella se mantenían en contacto. Las cosas eran malas por el simple hecho de que James nunca le dijo esto a Acacia, pero empeoraron cuando le confesó, en un ataque de furia, que la había vuelto a ver y la seguía viendo; le dijo que quería regresar con ella. Tres meses después, Spencer estaría en el coche de su padre viendo a través de la ventana, dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña y hogareña casa en los suburbios, a conocer a Georgia y a su medio hermano.

Acacia y James ahora están divorciados, pero él los visita y los invita a pasar las vacaciones con su otra familia, con su esposa de cabellos castaños y sus dos hijos.

Spencer cree que no los quería lo suficiente y es por eso que les ha cambiado.

Spencer le desea que se pudra en el infierno entonces.

…

El viaje de regreso es silencioso {gracias a Dios, a los ángeles y la santa razón por la cual Brendon ha caído dormido por el cansancio una vez subieron a la camioneta}, los únicos que permanecen despiertos son Spencer y Mikey, Pete observa al menor de ambos por el espejo retrovisor mirar su teléfono cada pocos minutos, quizá esperando un mensaje. Y por lo que parece en su expresión triste, el mensaje nunca llega.

A veces necesitamos sentir que alguien nos quiere.

Pete suspira y regresa los ojos a la carretera, subiendo tan solo una línea más al volumen de la radio. Por fin ha encontrado una estación que parece no importarle que demasiado pronto será navidad, porque en realidad todo el repertorio de canciones que pasan pertenecen a hace algunas décadas. Pete se encuentra a sí mismo tarareando en vos baja una canción de los _Eagles_ , tamboreando con el volante y moviendo la cabeza un poco. Sube otra línea más cuando los ronquidos de Bob comienzan a ser demasiado altos, y cuando los acordes finales de _Hotel California_ terminan y comienzan sonidos de marcha de guerra, Pete sonríe y le sube más.

Murmura el sonidito de los silbidos y es entonces cuando deja que su propia vos, rasposa y no entrenada, comienza a cantar. Recibe una mirada de odio por parte de Spencer, aunque la verdad es que puede verlo golpear con ritmo la puerta de la camioneta. Entonces decide molestarlo un poco más, porque sabe que lo disfruta.

-Spencer, _don’t be a heeeero_ , –Canta, y luego se muerde los labios para no echarse a carcajear. Una risita proveniente de la boca de Mikey le hace acreedor a un golpe en las costillas por parte del ojiazul.

-¡Ow! –Mikey se soba y Spencer le enseña el dedo del centro, tratando de no reírse pero fallando. Entonces Pete vuelve a cantar el coro, y esta vez, la vos tímida de Mikey se une a la suya.

-Billy… digo, _Spencer_ _don’t be a hero, don’t be a fool with your lifeee_.

-Tienen una vos horrenda.

- _SPENCER, CIERRA LA BOCA, VUELVE Y HAZME TU ESPOSA_. –Mikey no puede evitarlo y termina sobándose el estómago debido a la incontenible risa una vez Pete ha dicho aquello. Spencer está un poco rojo y cualquiera confundirá el enojo con vergüenza en estos momentos. Brendon abre los ojos llenos de cansancio y quita su cabeza del hombro de Ryan, mientras que el mayor solo se mueve y murmura en sueños _“La fórmula de cosecante es hipotenusa sobre cateto adyacente”_

-¿Qué hacen? –Pregunta el adormilado Brendon, mirándolos como si en realidad no estuviera despierto. Entonces los escucha cantar tan fea mente y mira al ojiazul a punto de estallar como esas teteras en la televisión que se ponen rojas para luego salirles vapor por todos lados. Decide que ha visto suficiente y que mejor regresará a dormir.

-Spencer, _mantén tu cabeza abajo y chúpame estaaa_ , –Para este punto, los demás pasajeros se comienzan a levantar. Jon en automático reconoce la canción como una de _Paper Lace_ y comienza a tararear, pero claro, la canción original.

- _Spencer, vuelve a miiiii._ –Pete y Mikey cantan esto último, y si hubieran estado sentados juntos, se estarían abrazado y fingiendo tener un micrófono entre las manos mientras Spencer les rebana la…

La existencia.

Cuando termina la canción y se echan a reír los que han despertado lo suficiente como para entender el chiste, comienza _Richard Cory_ y Pete decide que es tiempo de apagar la radio porque nadie desea escuchar sobre suicidios u orgías a esta hora del día.

Bueeeno, quizá Brendon querría lo último porque Brendon tiene dos cabezas, pero parece siempre estar pensando con la de abajo.

-Les voy a…

-Sí, sí, nos vas a cortar la cabeza y se la darás de cenar al cerbero porque eres el hijo del diablo, lo sabemos.

Spencer aprieta los labios y se voltea hacia la ventana, rechinando los dientes.

-Ya, ya Spence, no te enojes. –Dice Ryan una vez se ha tallado el sueño fuera de los ojos. Comparte una mirada con Brendon y este alza las cejas de manera seductiva, sin ser consciente de que parece que una gallina hizo su nido sobre su cabeza. Es un verdadero milagro de casi-navidad el que nadie se haya dado cuenta de lo que estuvieron haciendo en el baño y en el pasillo y en la silla de oficina que tiene rueditas. Ryan se lame los labios cuando Brendon se arroja a Spencer y le besa la mejilla.

El más alto de ambos intenta patearlo lejos o darle una buena bofetada, pero no lo logra y Brendon le deja otro sonoro beso en la mejilla. –Sabes que te amamos, Spence.

-Ojalá te resbales en la nieve y te mueras, Brendon.

El pelinegro sonríe y lo toma como un cumplido, él sabe que Smith también lo quiere.

Cuando el letrero de “ _Bienvenidos a Bellemount, población de 7mil habitantes_ ” les da la bienvenida {literalmente}, Pete desacelera un poco, subiendo ahora una línea extra en la calefacción. –Muy bien, ¿Los puedo dejar aquí o los tengo que llevar a sus casas?

-Spencer le da un golpe a Ryan en el brazo, y el mayor se queja antes de dirigirse a Pete, -¿Podrías dejarnos en casa de Spencer? Debemos ayudar a su madre a hacer la cena.

Pete alza una ceja pero no dice nada, entonces Brendon alza la mano y se pone a dar brinquitos en el asiento, repitiendo entusiasmados “ _yo, yo, yo_ ” hasta que Pete está a punto de arrojarlo por la ventanilla a mitad de la carretera. -¿Puedo ir con ustedes, verdad Spence? ¿Verdad que sí?

-Y nosotros también iremos, mi amigo Jon aún tiene ganas de esa limonada.

-En realidad yo ya me tengo que…

-Tiene ganas de esa limonada. –Repite Bob, entonces Jon suspira apoyando su cabeza en sus manos y sus codos en las rodillas.

-No creo que a la madre de Spencer le agrade la idea de visitas inesperadas. -Dice Ryan a manera de disculpa hacia Brendon {a los demás no, solo Brendon, solo importa Brendon}, viendo como el rostro del menor deja de sonreír progresivamente. Algo en pecho se aprieta con fuerza, y en definitiva no tiene que ver con que el aire sea muy frío.

-Pues me vale un demonio, los voy a dejar a todos ahí y luego me largo a dormir. –Luego mira a Patrick y sus facciones se suavizan. –Y Pat se viene conmigo.

-¿Eso es una referencia sexual la cual yo debería remarcar? –Pregunta Brendon.

-¿Qué?

-Que si te la puede mamar, -Interviene Spencer, un poco irritado debido a que ya es hora de comer y de verdad, de verdad su estómago lo hace enojar cuando está vacío. –Ahora, ¿Podrías ya ir a dejarme a mi casa?

Pete refunfuña y está a punto de responder cuando Mikey carraspea la garganta y le mira a través del retrovisor. -¿podrías… uhm… llevarme a Café de nieve? Iré a buscar a mi hermano.

Pete no sabe si debería mandarlo también a recoger nabos, pero al final decide por asentir con la cabeza y volver a poner en marcha el motor, porque desde que empezó la discusión lo había aparcado a un lado de la carretera. De haber una monstruosa tormenta de nieve está seguro de que se quedarían ahí atascados, y él realmente no quiere morir compartiendo su aire con Brendon o ese extraño Jon que no conoce y parece un hippie.

Cinco minutos después Brendon mueve la mano despidiéndose de ellos con la sonrisa más grande, mientras está de pie junto a Ryan, Spencer, Bob y un Jon que sigue sin entender qué es lo que hace ahí; Entonces Pete arranca y desea a los ángeles para que no los tenga que volver a ver. Jamás.

Jamás, jamás, jamás.

10 minutos más tarde, Pete entra a la cafetería seguido por los otros dos y es recibido por un Caos. Con C mayúscula. 

-¿Pero qué le pasa? –Pregunta Pete mientras toma asiento en la misma mesa en la que se encuentra Gerard, con cara de resignado, mientras que Frank se disculpa con un cliente por haber vaciado al suelo su malteada de fresa, por segunda vez.

-Ha estado nervioso toda la mañana y no importa qué hagamos, no se tranquiliza. Molly dice que es así todos los años, y espera a que veas a Jared, a jurado que no lo harán salir de la cocina así su vida dependa de ello.

Mikey toma asiento con cautela al otro lado de la mesa, Gerard le sonríe antes de girar su cabeza de vuelta a donde está el pequeño desastre que es su novio.

-Bueno, solo estamos de pasada, Pat y yo te dejaremos para que puedas lidiar con…

-Dijiste que me llamarías. –Suelta Mikey. Gerard se gira a verlo una vez su cerebro registra su vos. Junta un poco las cejas y abre la boca para decir algo, luego la cierra y la vuelve a abrir con algo totalmente diferente en mente.

-Creí que había dejado claro que no necesitaba decirte cada minuto de mi vida.

Los puños del menor se cierran en torno al borde de la mesa, apretando los dientes hasta el punto en que duelen y con las cejas casi tocándose. Patrick le acaricia la mano por debajo de la mesa a su mejor amigo, pero Mikey siente suficientes cosas en ese momento y lo único que puede hacer al respecto es rechazar la caricia, levantarse de su silla con un chirrido de esta, y sin mirar a ninguno de los tres salir en dirección al baño.

Gerard lo mira irse con una expresión de enojo que trata de disimular, mientras que Patrick está a punto de levantarse para ir tras de él cuando Pete le pone una mano sobre el hombro, le sonríe y les dice:

-Iré a hablar con él.

Gerard bufa y Patrick se siente mal, pero asiente de todos modos. Entonces Pete se aleja de ellos y entra al baño sin tocar la puerta, para luego suspirar aliviado de que Mikey no se encuentre en una acción… comprometedora entre él y los urinales.

En realidad el más chico está llorando. Gruesas y furiosas lágrimas le escurren por las mejillas, su expresión rota y su cuerpo temblando por los espasmos. Pete le observa unos segundos y, después de cerrar la puerta, se acerca a él. Es entonces cuando el rubio lo nota.

-Quiero estar solo.

Pete traga saliva y da otro paso más. En el reflejo Mikey intenta tapar su rostro con sus cabellos, pero aun así se ven los temblores de su cuerpo y se escucha su respiración entrecortada. El mayor suspira. –Tu hermano es un tonto, Mikes. –Dice, y el más chico pone ambas manos sobre el lavamanos, escapándosele un sonidito roto de entre los labios. –Pero sé que no lo hace a propósito. Quizá si hablaras con él…

-Le he dicho y me ha ignorado, Pete. –Dice el menor soltando una risa dolorosa. El mayor se lame los labios y mira sus manos. Hace mucho que no se encontraba en la posición de consolar a alguien y ya ha olvidado la mayoría de las cosas básicas que se deben de hacer.

-Vamos, no estés triste. Ven aquí. –Pete da un paso más y lo obliga a darse la vuelta. Sus cabellos siguen sobre sus ojos de una manera desordenada, y las lágrimas escurren por su barbilla, brillando con la luz amarilla que proviene del foco. –No llores, -Pete le quita el cabello y descubre un par de ojos verdes rojos e hinchados, el más chico intenta apartar la mirada pero Pete lo mantiene en la misma posición sujetándole la barbilla. Entonces le limpia las lágrimas con ambos pulgares, sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo aún temblar bajo sus manos.

-¿Lo ves? Te ves bien cuando no lloras, -Pete sonríe y Mikey se ríe un poco, volviendo a intentar apartar la mirada; Pete nuevamente le obliga a verlo a los ojos, y cuando esto ocurre, pega sus labios con los del menor y lo besa.

Dos segundos después se aleja de él y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, su corazón bombeando con fuerza y algo en su cerebro repitiendo “ _no, no, no_ ”, algo en su pecho gritando arrepentimiento, y sus dedos flexionándose porque

_Qué diablos ha hecho_

Mikey le mira abriendo y cerrando la boca, quizá buscando las palabras exactas para gritarle lo imbécil que es, o quizá para mandarlo al demonio, o buscando la fuerza en sus piernas para salir de ahí o para golpearlo.

Pero lo siguiente que ocurre es que Mikey da un paso al frente y busca los labios de Pete nuevamente, esta vez siendo él quien inicia el beso, aferrándose a la camiseta ajena con fuerza; Y Pete lo besa de vuelta.

A veces necesitamos sentir que alguien nos quiere.


	69. El azúcar es para el susto

Hay tres épocas del año en la que los empleados de _Café de Nieve_ deberían tener el día libre para disfrutar de él, pero resulta ser que es todo lo contrario porque tanto San Valentín, navidad y Año Nuevo son ocasiones en las que la gente de verdad tiene ganas de ir a tomar algo calientito.

Y los empleados que se mueran siendo comidos por una lombriz, a nadie le importa.

Frank es empujado al escenario por una cruel persona castaña de ojos claros cuyo nombre empieza con “ _M_ ” y termina con “ _ollySOYELDEMONIO”_. El micrófono casi se le resbala de las manos, provocando que un molesto sonido sea amplificado por las bocinas y llegue a los pobres oídos de los comensales, los cuales también por hoy, son el público. Frank carraspea y trata de mantener sus manos quietas y el corazón acelerado donde se supone que debe de estar.

-Uhm, hola. –Su sonrisa es nerviosa porque tiene a decenas de ojos posados sobre su figura. A él realmente, realmente no le gusta ser el centro de atención. Se escuchan silbidos desde la mesa a un lado del ventanal, esa que está llena con rostros amigables y conocidos, aplaudiendo como focas a pesar de que él aún no ha hecho el ridículo. Su madre está en una de las mesas del centro, vestida con un vestido negro y un abrigo elegante que la mantiene alejada del frío. Alice alza ambos pulgares en forma de ánimo, mostrando también una sonrisa que podría llegar a doler de intentar dejarla ahí por mucho tiempo, pero a ella no le importa.

–Bueno, espero que se la estén pasando bien, tomando sus… chocolates y bebidas calientes, uhm… –Siente las manos sudorosas y las decenas de ojos se convierten, en su mente, en centenas de miradas que le inspeccionan y le perforan. Desde la mesa Gerard intenta darle una mirada tranquilizadora. Entonces Frank recuerda los ejercicios de respiración que el psiquiatra le enseñó (y que nunca funcionan) y espera que está vez hagan su efecto.

¿A qué clase de tonto se le ocurrió subirlo a un escenario cuando sabe que tiene tendencias a ataques de pánico? Ah, sí, es porque Jared se encerró en el baño y alguien tenía que subir en su lugar. Molly no podía porque aún luchaba por meterse las medias y mantener su cabello en orden. Malditos…

-Por cierto, ¿ya probaron la nueva bebida? Es té de canela con chocolate caliente, delicioso y… caliente; ¡Oh! Y mi madre, la mujer bajita de allá –Dice, mientras nerviosamente la señala. Alice se sonroja y sonríe, apenada pero no incomoda, cuando los espectadores se retuercen en sus asientos para mirarla. –Mi madre es la repostera que tuvo el honor de completar el especial de esta noche con deliciosos pasteles de zarzamora y menta; Pruébenlo, y cuando lo pidan díganle a la mesera que les baile una canción del Rey León gratis con su compra, –Su sonrisa es más natural cuando recibe las risas del público; También alguien grita desde su mesa un _“¡Brendon es mujer!”_ y a pesar de que no los ha podido ver, sabe que ha sido Bob.

-Por ahora les dejaré en presencia de… Alex –dice, mientras intenta leer de una tarjetita en su mano, la cual tiene la horrenda letra de Molly cuando está apurada. –De Alex _Rascar_ , quien uhm, nos tocará una canción titulada “ _Mi bello calcetín”,_ un aplauso.

En cuanto ha terminado de decir esto, corre fuera del escenario y lejos de todas esas miradas, dejando atrás al chico de historia, quien trae una guitarra y está vestido en un suéter de renos.

Cuando está abajo entra corriendo a la cocina, sin siquiera notar que Gerard viene detrás de él intentando detenerlo. Desde los altavoces se escucha un _“Oh, tu corazón es como un helado y tu cabello siempre está despeinado…”_

-Tu madre me ha pedido que te golpee por hacerla sonrojar frente a todos. –Dice una vez está junto a él y lo ve temblar como una batidora… si es que las batidoras tiemblan.

-Oh dios mío, me va a matar, ¡Eso fue muy vergonzoso!

-Y lo que viene, -Contesta Molly apurada mientras intenta meter un pie en su zapatilla al mismo tiempo que se espolvorea la cara con maquillaje. –Ya Frank, ponte el maldito disfraz porque mientras más rápido termine esto más rápido llegaré a casa con Jake y mamá.

-Pero Molly…

-Me vale.

-¿Jake? –Pregunta Gerard una vez ve que Frank comenzará a temblar al doble de velocidad que antes, a morderse las uñas y jalarse el cabello, de nuevo.

-Mi novio… o bueno, más bien era mi novio, -Dice ella, arreglándose la falda y acomodándose los rulos castaños sobre los hombros. –Ahora lo estamos volviendo a intentar, o queriendo… tú entiendes.

-Creí que tú y… -Gerard es interrumpido cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir y un Jared con cara de perro regañado entra, escurriendo en agua de color rojo.

-Molly, el ponche se cayó… -Dice, y la castaña se queda congelada por 5 segundos (exactos, Gerard los cuenta) antes de estallar.

-¡No jodas, Jared! ¡No jodas!, ¡¿Y qué diablos hacía el ponche en el baño?!

Gerard decide que es tiempo de huir de ahí antes de que la gorda se ponga realmente fea, entonces toma a Frank y lo aparta de la escena hasta acorralarlo en la esquina. –Ok, quiero que respires conmigo y repitas mentalmente un “No voy a hacer el ridículo, voy a verme asombroso y haré que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de que salí por su…”

-Oye, eso no ayuda. –Le interrumpe el más chico llevándose una mano al pecho para calmar un poco su alterada respiración.

-Bueno, me dijo Brendon que lo intentara porque ya no sé qué más hacer para calmarte, vamos Frank, tu puedes hacerlo. –Le dice, pero el más chico sigue mirando para todos lados y sus manos siguen siendo bastante torpes para siquiera poder desabrochar los botones de su camisa. La canción del tal Alex es amortiguada por las paredes de la cocina, pero aun así se puede escuchar y es horrible, también la discusión entre Jared y Molly ha llegado hasta el punto de los gritos, y por más que Frank desea tranquilizarse, simplemente su corazón le dice que hoy no es su día porque lo más probable es que una ballena no salga de la tierra y se lo trague. No, absolutamente no.

-Frank, Frank mírame. –Unas rasposas manos le toman por el mentón y le obligan a observar a Gerard. El mayor le mira unos segundos antes de lamerse los labios y retomar la palabra. –Lo vas a hacer bien, muy bien.

Entonces Frank se abraza a él y asiente, sintiendo lágrimas de pánico en sus ojos pero una ligera sensación de esperanza en el estómago.

…

-Esta lasagna está horrible.

Spencer gira los ojos y toma el plato que Brendon ha hecho a un lado, luego agarra su propio tenedor con una educación que Acacia le enseñó a golpes de cucharón, y se la lleva a la boca. Está rica. Brendon hace una cara de asco. Ryan no dice nada porque desde hace un minuto la canción de los calcetines está siendo cantada y él no aparta los ojos del escenario.

- _Por eso cuando bailamos y me pisas un callo, al final yo siempre te seguiré amando, pero no más que a mi bello calcetín que me guarda del resfriado…_ -Canta el chico, y desde su lugar Patrick puede ver a Jack Barakat levantándose de la mesa para después aplaudir, pero no va a decir nada porque sabe que de hacerlo se armará la tercera guerra mundial cuando Brendon diga algo tonto.

-Yo podría hacerlo mejor, -Dice Pete. Ryan lo voltea a ver y levanta una ceja y forma una sonrisa en sus labios, como en burla. -¿lo dudas?

-Muy pocas personas consideran los gritos como cantar, Pete.

-¡Uh, uh, uh! ¡Yo sé aullar como lobo! ¿Quieren oír? –Pregunta Brendon, y cuando es ignorado por ambos, se voltea a hacerle ojitos a Mikey. El rubio ha estado en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero bueno, no es algo que deba tomarse como anormal ya que en realidad Mikey nunca habla mucho. Pero Pete lo nota, y se siente incómodo.

-Y ese fue Alex Mascar con su bella canción titulada…

-¡Que me apellido Gaskarth!

-Uh, oh sí, perdón. –Gerard se rasca la cabeza y de re ojo puede ver a Molly dándose un golpe en la frente como si no pudiera creer en los niveles de estupidez que Gerard se carga. Ugh, los que dicen que las rubias son tontas no conocen a los pelirrojos teñidos. -… Bueno aquí viene el show de los meseros y disfrútenlo y déjenles mucha propina para que valga la pena el ridículo.

Y antes de que Molly pueda arrojarle una botella a la cabeza, Gerard salta fuera del escenario y se va a esconder al lugar donde los demás han juntado dos mesas para caber todos. Toma el lugar vacío que está a un lado de Mikey, robándole un poco de la gelatina que tiene en el plato, y voltea su silla para así poder ver el show que está por comenzar.

Y vaya que es un show.

La primera en salir al escenario es Molly, y a Brendon se le cae el churro que se estaba metiendo a la boca. La chica está vestida con un vestido largo de fieltro rojo que luce elegante a pesar de haber sido hecho por sus propias manos, sin un patrón o una guía a seguir. La gente en el establecimiento se queda muda porque de repente han olvidado cómo se debe hablar o siquiera parpadear, y todos los adultos tienen la boca abierta y lista para que les entre una mosca (“ _u otra cosa”,_ piensa Brendon), todos a excepción del señor Owens, el cual se ve realmente emocionado por ver a sus empleados hacer el ridículo.

Entonces la suave canción de piano que se escuchaba de fondo cambia después de que la castaña ha dado algunos pasos de ballet, y comienza _Thriller_. Ryan se gira un poco y puede ver a un chico manipulando las luces del escenario, poniendo verdes y rojas y cambiándolo todo muy rápido. Y desde una esquina, Pete alza una ceja cuando Frank es empujado para que suba al escenario. Para cuando sus dos compañeros ya están detrás de ella, vestidos de elfos zombies (Porque, ¿Qué hay más navideño que un par de esos?) Molly se arranca el vestido y bajo este hay una falda, también de fieltro pero ahora verde y con un detalle blanco como nieve al final, y una blusa a juego.

Es entonces cuando, por cosas del destino o porque simplemente al narrador le viene en gana, a Brendon se le mete una mosca en la boca.

Una moscota.

-Ay no jodas, Brendon. –Dice Bob una vez el pelinegro comienza a toser y ahogarse porque _jodeeeer, ¡es una de las grandes!_

Ryan se levanta de inmediato, al igual que Spencer y el resto de la mesa, para intentar ayudarlo. La música se detiene cuando ya medio restaurante está rodeando a Brendon, el cual se está poniendo morado.

-Ay Dios mío, santo capitán América de los Marvel’s, no te mueras Brendon, era broma, ¡te juro que cuando desee que te tragaras una mantis religiosa era broma!

-¡Denle espacio! –Grita Ryan, porque ya hay demasiadas personas a su alrededor.

Cuando Frank logra llegar hasta el punto de reunión de todos, también es cuando Clarisse, la cual había estado charlando con Alice acerca de la receta secreta de los bollos secretos, aparece en escena.

-¡Déjenme pasar! –Dice mientras los empuja a todos, repartiendo codazos a diestra y siniestra porque es Clarisse y es genial. Una vez llega hasta donde está Brendon intentando con desesperación respirar, empuja con sus caderas a Ryan para que se haga a un lado (Y el huesudo personaje va a dar contra Pete, pero eso a nadie le importa) y se coloca detrás del casi ahogado y le oprime el pecho con las manos juntas.

-Es enfermera. –Dice Bob con orgullo a uno de los otros comensales, al cual nunca ha visto en su vida.

No pasan más de tres intentos antes de que Brendon tosa y la moscota vaya a dar directamente al café de Pete, moviendo sus alitas con desesperación porque _diablos, ¿Le han olido la boca a Brendon?_

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunta Clarisse mientras le ofrece una taza de té. El pelinegro asiente con los ojos cerrados y las pestañas húmedas, y la mujer le revuelve el cabello con cariño.

-Dios santo, ¿Cómo te encuentras, muchacho? –Pregunta también el dueño del local, la expresión en su rostro de total angustia y preocupación. Brendon hace una seña de que está bien pero que necesita un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse, a lo que los demás entienden.

Es Patrick el primero en arrojarse a él para ponerlo entre sus brazos, luego es Spencer quien se acerca a apretarle el brazo en forma de apoyo, pero cuando Brendon alza los ojos y Spencer le ve queriendo llorar, también lo abraza.

Mikey está a punto de unirse a ellos cuando sin querer toca a Patrick y este le sonríe, entonces el rubio de los lentes no hace más por acercarse. El remolino de personas a su alrededor hacen preguntas de _“¿Estás bien?”_ antes de regresar a sus asientos después del buen susto.

Jared, con sangre falsa y un ojo de gelatina escurriéndole por la cara, le trae una rebanada del pastel de Alice y le dice, –El azúcar es para el susto, y la menta para el sabor a mosca en tu boca.

Brendon le sonríe con sincera gratitud.

Una vez todos han vuelto a sus lugares y Molly se ha hecho una nota mental para comprar un repelente, la puerta del establecimiento se abre y por ella entra un Jon Walker forrado en suéteres. Luego y sin saber que todos le están mirando, se quita las cálidas botas de nieve y las sustituye por un par de chanclas que se compró en walmart.

En lo único que puede pensar Pete cuando Jon se sienta a un lado de ellos, es en la forma con la que Spencer no deja de verlo como si fuese genial.

Porfavor, él es mucho más asombroso que ese hippie.


	70. Tom Fletcher fanático de la navidad

Quizá el especial de navidad resultó interrumpido, pero no arruinado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos se olvidaran de Brendon y su bocota para que volvieran a sus lugares, las luces volvieran a bajar, y Jack Barakat y Alex Gargas… Perdón, Gastkarth, se estuvieran besando en los baños.

Spencer mira cómo desaparecen y levanta una ceja.

-Sabes Brendon, todas esas veces que te dijimos que te callaras o te pasaría algo eran broma, la verdad. -Dice Gerard antes de meterse un trozo de pastel, para continuar hablando pero ahora con la boca repleta de crema. –Al menos que Pete decidiera darte un sillazo o algo, pero lo de la mosca sí era broma.

Brendon se cruza de brazos y luego recuerda que de verdad le gustaría un trozo de pastel en esos momentos, por lo que se aguanta el orgullo y le entierra el tenedor (al pastel, no al orgullo) y se lo mete a la boca. Ryan gira los ojos, pues de algún modo el más chico ha llegado a la conclusión de que todo fue un plan para hacerlo comer bichos, pero como a Ryan realmente le va y le viene todo porque se la está pasando muy bien, sigue sorbiendo de su tacita como si nada.

Cuando el escenario ha sido re-armado, la música vuelve a sonar y Molly vuelve a salir al escenario con su primer atuendo, girando y girando como esas bailarinas que decoran la única habitación que siempre está cerrada en la casa de George Ross. Su cintura es pequeña y sus caderas de un tamaño normal, y por alguna razón, bajo el reflejo de las luces de navidad y la iluminación del escenario, parece una muñeca.

Cuando la música se detiene de improvisto y la canción de _Michael Jackson_ vuelve a sonar fuera de las bocinas, es cuando Gerard levanta la vista y sus ojos se posan sobre Frank.

Frank el elfo zombie quizá se haya robado mucho más que el cerebro de Gerard. Tan sólo un poco más que eso.

…

Al finalizar la noche, _Café de Nieve_ se despide regalando un pequeño chocolate sencillo con malvaviscos de colores encima, y todo es muy lindo y navideño hasta que éstos se hinchan y el chocolate se convierte en algo de apariencia un poco asquerosa. Es en el final de la noche cuando Frank se despide de todos porque uno de los comensales y amigo en común de Acacia y Alice, Jake Richard, se ha ofrecido a llevarlos en su auto hasta su casa. La señora Lambert ya le ha prometido un regalo para cuando lleguen, pero todo lo que Frank realmente quiere es ir a con Gerard.

Spencer y Ryan han de pasar la noche en casa de los Smith, en compañía de Suzie, la abuela y la tía de Spencer; Bob también la ha de pasar en familia, y Brendon ha recibido una postal y una camiseta que dice _“Amo Canadá”_ que le ha enviado su padre como obsequio, a pesar de que en realidad Brendon nunca haya salido del país.

Los hermanos Way realmente no tienen un lugar al que ir como cada Noche buena, pues seguramente su madre se quedará la noche trabajando; Pero cuando Pete les ha ofrecido pasar lo que resta de la navidad en compañía de su familia y Patrick, Mikey se ha negado rotundamente sin siquiera escuchar la opinión de su hermano mayor.

Por su parte Jon parece de lo más relajado observando todos los pequeños detalles que adornan _Café de Nieve_ , y una vez que los Smith están a punto de partir del establecimiento, es Spencer quien regresa hasta donde está Walker.

-Hey, -Saluda mientras da los últimos pasos de distancia entre ambos, teniendo ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Jon aparta los ojos fuera del pizarrón en el cual se lee _“¡Hoy es navidad!”_ seguido por el itinerario, y sus ojos castaños se posan sobre los azules del más chico.

-Hey, Spence, ¿Cómo estás? Feliz navidad. –Su sonrisa es relajada y aún lleva puestas esas ridículas sandalias que son una burla para el clima y para el buen gusto, pero Spencer sólo se concentra en esa sonrisa.

-Gracias, igualmente. –Aprieta sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y siente su corazón un poco agitado sin tener razón aparente, pero como no desea indagar más en las razones, vuelve a abrir su boca y a dejar salir lo que ha venido a decir, -¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? No sé dónde es que te estás quedando, pero a mi madre no le importará desviarse un poco del camino para llevarte. Creo que piensa que te irás caminando o algo así, y que terminarás resfriado.

Jon suelta una carcajada y baja la cabeza, -De echo sí planeaba hacerlo; es una mala idea, ¿verdad? –Pregunta y levanta un poco la mirada. El corazón de Spencer vuelve a hacer esa cosa rara que ni el mismo dueño puede entender. –De cualquier forma, se los agradecería demasiado si lo hicieran.

Spencer asiente tratando de controlar a ese estúpido órgano que ha perdido el ritmo correcto, y es cuando Jon le sonríe que él también lo hace.

Cuando llegan a la camioneta, Acacia está hablando por teléfono quizá con alguno de los hombres de la firma de abogados en la que trabaja; Ella observa a ambos chicos acercarse platicando un poco, y es cuando Spencer la mira a los ojos que entiende que tendrá que llevar a su amigo de aspecto hippie hasta su casa. Brendon también está ahí pues Ryan le ha ofrecido lo mismo y por supuesto que ha aceptado (Pues qué es mejor: ¿Qué te lleve la mujer que por años te ha dado miedo, o irte caminando bajo la nieve de diciembre en un pueblo que de por sí está en medio de la nada?). El pelinegro parece necio de agradarle a la pequeña Suzie Smith, y no parece captar las miradas venenosas que ésta le dedica, pues le ha visto tomar la mano y besar la mejilla de Ryan.

Ryan, por su parte, parece muy incómodo con la situación.

Maggie, la tía de Spencer, es una mujer que tiene comentarios ocurrentes para toda situación, con un humor negro, un vocabulario florido, y un cuerpo forrado en ropa invernal que está totalmente entallada. Por otro lado, su abuela es una mujer de mediana estatura, cabellos plateados perfectamente peinados, postura recta a pesar de la edad, y de mente convencional. No hace falta aclarar quién le cae mejor de las dos a Ryan.

-¿Te gustó el pastel? A mí me encantó el pastel, pero lo realmente cool de la noche fue ver a Jared comiéndose el cerebro de gelatina, ¡Fue asquerosamente genial!

-Lo que más me gustó a mí fue cuando te estabas ahogando. –Responde la niña. Brendon se queda serio por unos segundos en los que Ryan contiene la respiración, pero suspira aliviado cuando su novio sonríe con dulzura y le revuelve el cabello a Suzie, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-A mí también me gustó mucho el pastel. –Dice Ryan, y el rostro de Brendon se ilumina como la casa de ese vecino suyo Tom Fletcher fanático de la navidad.

Por otro lado están Frank y Gerard, ambos compartiendo beso tras beso debajo del muérdago falso que ha colgado Molly en la puerta al Café. Sus labios forman sonrisas y las manos de ambos están unidas, como una promesa. Frank aún trae su maquillaje pero ahora un poco embarrado, y Gerard cree que besar un zombie bajo las estrellas en vísperas de Navidad es lo más genial que le ha pasado en sus cortos y jóvenes años de vida.

-¡Frank, dile a Gerardo que estoy presente! –Grita Alice, y de inmediato ambos se separan para dar paso a dos pares de coloreadas mejillas. Gerard mete ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón porque no confía en ser capaz de alejarlas por mucho tiempo de Frank. Éste, por su parte, sonríe con timidez y se muerde el labio.

-Irás mañana por la mañana a lo del intercambio, ¿verdad? –Pregunta el más chico, pero Gerard está un poco perdido viendo su piercing brillar bajo las muchas luces de colores. Frank se ríe y vuelve a repetir la pregunta.

-Ah, uhm. –Muy listo, como siempre, -Sí, ahí estaremos.

Frank asiente y capta la mirada asesina que tiene Alice, y entonces se levanta de puntitas y sin avisar vuelve a darle otro beso en los labios, este un poco más profundo que los anteriores. –Entonces allá nos vemos. –Le dice, dando un paso hacia atrás y luego otro más. Es entonces cuando Gerard recuerda qué es lo que iba a decir y camina para recuperar el espacio perdido.

-Hey, Frankie, espera… -Dice, y el más chico obedece a pesar de que su madre ahora de verdad desea matarlos con la mirada. Gerard se descuelga el tubo que había traído en la espalda toda la noche, lo destapa y comienza a buscar dentro de él. Frank le observa con paciencia hasta que el mayor saca de dentro una hoja de tamaño mediano que está hecha un rollo, entonces se la pasa.

–Iba a ser tu regalo en el intercambio… pero realmente me tocó darle a Bob y le compré un pato de goma que tiene pintado un traje de Capitán América que encontré en Walmart, y creo que es mejor darte tu regalo ahora, ya sabes, un poco más privado…

Cuando Frank desdobla el papel, Gerard sigue hablando y hablando sin parar, rascándose la cabeza quizá un poco nervioso por la reacción que ha de obtener, pues no sabe que esperar. En el papel hay un dibujo, un dibujo de un rostro que Frank conoce bastante bien: Es el chico en el espejo, su reflejo, es él. Se trata del boceto suyo que Gerard estaba dibujando aquella tarde en la que se conocieron.

Lo siguiente que siente el pelirrojo es un par de brazos alrededor de su cuello y un aliento cálido detrás de su oído. Gerard se abraza con fuerza al cuerpo tibio que está casi sobre él, y siente bajar por su cuello un par de gotitas que sin tener que probarlas sabe que son saladas. Deposita varios besos sobre su cabello y de sus ojos también comienzan a brotar gotas, como si estuviese lloviendo.

Pero en realidad el clima en Bellemount sigue siendo de invierno, con sus calles teñidas en blanco y sus nubes dejando caer copos de nieve, pequeños y puros como la inocencia de amar a alguien tanto sin esperar realmente nada. Gerard le base mientras el viento remueve las ramas de los pinos, mientras Molly le arroja bolas de nieve a Jared, mientras a Bob lo recoge su hermano con el auto, mientras Spencer conversa con Jon acerca de peces, mientras Ryan coge de la mano a Brendon y ambos envuelven sus dedos, mientras Mikey mira el cielo, y mientras su propio corazón parece latir con calma, con felicidad y amor. Como si aquí, en este preciso instante y en este preciso momento, fuera donde perteneciera, donde todas las piezas encajaran, el hogar por el cual siempre ha buscado. Donde todos los hilos y todas las agujas se guardaran, porque ya no hay nada por cocer.

Y es ese preciso momento el que le gustaría guardar en sus memorias por siempre, atesorar dentro de su pecho y nunca, nunca olvidarse de él.

El invierno está casi llegando a su fin pero la nieve sigue cayendo desde el cielo, el frío lamiendo sus dedos y cuellos desnudos. Y es cuando Frank termina el beso que Gerard le limpia las lágrimas con el pulgar tembloroso, y entonces le dice:

-Cuando el invierno termine y la nieve se haya derretido, promete que seguirás a mi lado y que seguiremos compartiendo un café y miradas nerviosas, como la primera vez que nos enamoramos.

Frank no responde al principio, pero momentos después sus labios se vuelven a unir con los ajenos con mayor fuerza, aferrándose a su cuerpo con desesperación y algo que desconoce pero que por alguna razón sabe qué es lo que es.

Y para Gerard eso es todo lo que necesita saber antes de volver a besarlo.


	71. Brendon nunca ha sido bueno en geología

La verdad es que Navidad está bastante sobrevalorada; Al menos en Bellemount sí cae nieve (aunque esto es porque sólo tienen dos temporadas: una nevada y otra es lluviosa), pero eso de que hay villancicos y que los copos de nieve saben a azúcar…

-¡Mentira! –Dice Brendon después de ser arrojado fuera de casa, pala en mano y botas acolchonadas en los pies.

-¡Y me pegó con la escoba, mamá! –Grita una de sus hermanas, a lo que la madre de Brendon responde con un grito de frustración y una promesa de “ _Te voy a agarrar a escobazos, Brendon, y como te vea molestándola_ …”

-¡Eso es aún más mentira! –Refunfuña algo acerca de trolls comiéndose a su familia antes de clavar el pesado e incómodo artefacto en la espesa nieve. El gorro que tiene sobre los cabellos es azul y a juego con la bufanda y los guantes, aunque realmente la nariz de Rodolfo el reno no le va muy bien.

La calle donde vive la familia Urie es de apariencia modesta, algunas de ellas de aspecto más parecido al de una cabaña que al de una verdadera casa, aunque dicen que lo que realmente importa son las personas que viven dentro.

Como por ejemplo los Jhonson, una familia de 4 integrantes cuya vivienda es pequeña, con una construcción sencilla tirándole a lo frágil, y una planta de uvas que siempre está seca a uno de los costados. Nunca adornan con luces quizá debido a que el trabajo como empleado en una pescadería no se lo permite al padre, y como los dos niños son pequeños y la esposa se queda a cuidarlos realmente entre el dinero, las despensas y los demás gastos, no alcanza.

A un lado de los Jhonson se encuentra otra casa, quizá la más descolorida de la calle. Está completamente construida en madera, y tiene un jardín cuyas flores florecen sólo en invierno. Ahí vive una anciana y su única hija, y aunque es un lugar pequeño con altas probabilidades de que existan goteras o de que se les cuele el viento, siempre emana desde dentro un aroma a galletas, y Brendon cree que eso es suficiente.

O como el hombre que vive al final de la calle con sus muchos gatos. Nadie sabe cuántos tiene, pero los hermanos mayores de Brendon proclaman haber entrado una vez en noche de Halloween y haber visto cientos de pequeños ojos amarillos. Brendon suele hacerle bromas a Spencer diciéndole que terminará como el hombre de los cien gatos, pero en realidad, después de recibir un buen golpe en las costillas, sabe que para esa persona sus animales son como su familia, y que eso también es un hogar.

Pero como he dicho antes, la navidad no es como te dicen que es.

Ahí donde el farol parpadea a través de los copos de nieve, y donde la calle se rompe para dejar vivir a los árboles que restan del bosque en el Oeste, se encuentra ubicada una casa. No es pequeña ni tampoco grande, pero el tiempo ha desteñido la pintura y el clima ha oxidado el metal de la cerca. En invierno siempre hay nieve que probablemente te llegaría hasta las rodillas si intentaras caminar a través de ella, y en primavera siempre hay lodo después de que el sol se cuele por entre las nubes, quizá, a media mañana.

En esa casa no habita nadie, han pasado años desde la última vez que se vio luz dentro. Sobre ella se construyeron al menos un tercio de las leyendas del pueblo, quizá tan sólo un poco debajo de las historias que existen sobre el Rosas de Carbón. Realmente nadie sabe qué es lo que sucedió ahí, y como su madre le dijo que no metiera su nariz chismosa en esas cosas, Brendon se decidió a recolectar todas las leyendas y creencias sobre la casa a siete casas de la suya.

Primero, todas coinciden con algo: Hubo un asesinato.

Algunos adolescentes a los que les ha preguntado cuando él era sólo un niño le han dicho que si miras a través de los cristales de la planta baja, aquellos que no están lo suficientemente empolvados por el tiempo, podrás ver sangre en el piso. El viejo Greg, el de la tienda de abarrotes “El cochinito lleno”, le ha dicho “ _Mocoso, deja de meter tu nariz donde no la llaman; no te acerques a esa casa ni abras la verja, ni intentes escalar por las ramas del árbol que crece del lado derecho, ni tampoco intentes forzar la chapa de la ventana con un pasador, y por supuesto no le robes esos pasadores a tus hermanas.”_ Y es por ello que Brendon no lo hizo.

 Cuando un anciano que vende frijoles enlatados que seguramente encontró en la playa después de un naufragio le dice que no lo haga, Brendon le va a hacer caso.

Los labios los tiene fríos pero aun así logra hacer una melodía de bizarra composición en forma de silbido, salir de entre ellos. También logra rascarse con el material de sus guantes un semejante grano gigante que casi es del tamaño de su frente.

Bueno, estoy exagerando. No tan grande.

Pero volviendo al grano, ¡No logra quitarse la comezón! Y lo peor es que no sabe qué tipo de bicho le metió las babas y le succionó la sangre, ¡Podría ser una pulga! ¡O una araña! ¡O un velociraptor!

Brendon nunca ha sido bueno en geología.

Se rasca y se rasca con fuerza, pero la comezón no se va y probablemente alguno de sus vecinos lo esté gravando para vender el vídeo a Coreo del Sur. Es entonces, mientras tiene todo un lío de pensamientos sobre personas de ojos rasgados viendo el faro que tiene en la frente, cuando escucha un ligero e irritante “ _bzzz_ ” que hace que suelta la pala que tenía en la otra mano. Ni dos segundos después se ha agachado para recogerla, tomándola del mango con fuerza para no romperle la ventana a su mamá (o para no romperse sus propios dientes), y comienza a gritar.

-¡Mosquito! –Con fuerza sacude la pala de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo y a su alrededor. -¡Mosquito, shu, shu, mosquito!

Las luces de las casas contiguas se encienden a pesar de que es más de media noche, y Brendon se da cuenta, en medio de su frenesí por matar al engendro del mal (que no es Spencer) de que también se encendieron las luces de una casa, la que está al lado de un farol de pintura oxidada por la salinidad del viento, la que tiene un árbol cuyas gruesas ramas a la derecha dan hacia la ventana. Ventana en la cual Brendon ve una sombra.

-¡Mamá!

Brendon azota la puerta después de entrar a la casa, olvidándose de la pala y la nieve que aún está en la entrada. Y siendo ignorante de que el mosquito le ha logrado picar ahí donde su madre le dio el suficiente trasero como para trabajar de teibolera.

…

-…Y había una luz, y ahí no se supone que deba haber luces porque sino significa que hay un fantasma, y ¡Santos pingüinos Spencer, mi calle está embrujada!

Hay un silencio un poco largo del otro lado de la línea, y el único ruido que se escucha es el revote de la agitada respiración de Brendon a través del aparato. Pasan algunos segundos más antes de que alguien aclare la garganta y hable de forma avergonzada.

-Uhm, ¿Y tú quién eres? –Pregunta una voz femenina. Brendon retira el teléfono unos centimetros lejos de su oreja, y lo observa, preguntándose si es que ha oído bien.

-Spencer, ¿te convertiste en mujer?

La risa del otro lado es de total diversión, y Brendon sólo puede juntar las cejas sin entender nada. ¿Qué tiene de divertido convertirte en mujer y no invitar a tus amigos para…

Gravar algo que a los coreanos les podría interesar.

-Soy tía de Spencer, cariño. Me pasó el teléfono hace unos 10 minutos.

Brendon por un momento piensa en dejar caer el artefacto al suelo para darle énfasis a las emociones que tiene por dentro, pero luego frunce el entrecejo cuando se le ocurre una idea. -¿Está Ryan por ahí? Ya sabe, el que parece emo. Y niña. ¡Un emo niña!

-Claro cariño, está comiendo galletas frente al televisor. ¿De parte de quién le digo que es la llamada?

Brendon lo piensa unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa llena de dientecillos se extienda por su rostro.

-De la otra rebanada de su pan.

…

Mientras tanto, en algún donde el aire se siente más frío, Gerard revuelve con un tenedor el azúcar que no se ha disuelto y que ha quedado estancada al fondo de su taza, junto a un poco de café. Las manos las tiene frías y también los desnudos pies, pero parece no importarle demasiado. El suelo es de madera y cruje un poco bajo el peso de Gerard y el propio peso del tiempo, pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo un sonido que no rompe la calma.

Como Gerard bien lo predijo, su madre está trabajando y probablemente no regrese hasta en unas horas, pero al menos ha dejado un pastel pequeño de chocolate sobre la mesa, el cual seguramente le ha regalado alguno de sus clientes por ser navidad, o alguna buena amiga del trabajo. Gerard decide que una rebanada estaría excelente para acompañar su café de madrugada (a pesar de que su sistema ya esté sobrecargado en azúcar y colorantes gracias al postre de Alice), y la corta y pone sobre un plato. Una vez hecho esto, sube las escaleras a zancadas sigilosas, esperando no hacer crujir de más una de las maderas para no despertar a Mikey; Pero cuando va a pasar frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, ve la luz prendida colándose bajo de ésta. Frunce el ceño y se para frente a ella, y después de unos minutos de sólo observar, decide tocar la puerta.

Cuando nadie contesta decide entrar, pues bien sabe Gerard que la privacidad de Mikey ya no es tan importante como mantenerlo vigilado. Al abrir la puerta el aire frío le golpea a la cara proviniendo desde la ventana abierta. El cuarto es un desastre, pero no de la manera en la que lo es el suyo propio, sino un desastre un poco más profundo.

Mikey es demasiado ordenado con sus cosas, aunque quizá no demasiado con su vida. Gerard lo encuentra dormido en la cama, media cara metida en la almohada y ambos brazos bajo las cobijas. Su hermano mayor entra, al principio sin cuidar del ruido que generan sus pisadas debido a que el sonido del viento allá afuera es mucho más fuerte. Cierra la ventana, y mientras en su propio cuarto tendría que rodear pinturas, lápices y ropa tapizando el suelo, en el cuarto de Mikey sólo tiene que rodear algunas pilas de libros y algunos otros artículos de diversas índoles, todos acomodados a pesar de no estar en los lugares donde deberías estar.

Gerard se recoge los mechones que habían ido a parar sobre sus labios y los pone detrás de su oreja, tan sólo para quedársele viendo a la figura durmiendo.

El pecho de Mikey se eleva y se baja con cada inspiración y espiración, y aunque su cuerpo no tiembla ni demuestra grandes señales de frío, Gerard desde su lugar puede ver que tiene la piel de gallina. El mayor de los Way se sienta al borde de la cama y sorbe un trago de lo que resta de su café.

Realmente no ha sido la mejor de sus navidades, y no es porque como siempre su madre esté ausente, o porque tampoco recibió un regalo de parte de ninguna deidad mágica que trae obsequios a los niños que bien se portaron durante el año. Tampoco es porque hubiera preferido estar en cualquier otro lado que en su casa, y mucho menos la razón es que parezca una noche normal, indiferente a lo que las personas esperan de ella. Lo que realmente le hace pensar así es el hecho de haber peleado con su hermano hace unos días, y que a pesar del tick tock no lo hayan podido arreglar.

Gerard suspira y ve el trozo de pastel que aún tiene sobre un plato en las manos, y piensa que quizá el día de mañana de Mikey se endulzaría si encontrara el rico postre a su lado. Gerard asiente para sí mismo con aprobación, y lo deja en la mesita de ha lado; Pero, no es hasta que ya ha apagado la luz y se dispone a salir, que algo en él le dice que pase la noche a su lado.

Suspira y suelta su agarre sobre la perilla y vuelve sobre sus pasos, abriendo la cobija que está sobre el espacio libre que Mikey ha dejado en la cama. Se acuesta con cuidado de no despertarlo, y cierra los ojos después de cubrirse.

El cuerpo de Mikey se siente tibio a su lado, así que se pega más a él en busca de calor.

El resto de la noche de navidad en Bellemount pasa tranquila, al igual que lo hace todos los años.


	72. ¡Hey piso, feliz navidad!

Ryan aprieta el botón rojo y se le queda mirando al teléfono tratando de procesar la información, con una mueca torcida porque de verdad, ¿por qué los pueblerinos aman inventarse historias sobre viejos lugares que han estado abandonados durante años?

Niega con cuidado y deposita el teléfono en su lugar, levantándose de donde ha estado sentado durante 15 minutos escuchando a Brendon hablar.

-¿Algún enamorado tuyo reclamándote el por qué no está teniendo su noche buena contigo?

Las mejillas de Ryan se colorean completamente y aprieta los labios debido a la vergüenza, a lo que la tía rica de Spencer (como diría Brendon… sin especificar qué tipo de rica), Maggie Smith, se carcajea. Ryan se rasca el cuello un poco incómodo, pero al final deja de lado el sentimiento y se sienta nuevamente, esta vez quedando frente a ella.

-No, él… ¿estaba hablándome sobre fantasmas y luego terminó formulando un plan para asaltar a los niños del kínder? –Dice, y exhala oxígeno y bióxido de carbono (porque así de extraño es nuestro cuerpo), riendo un poco y volviéndose a rascar el cuello. –La verdad no pude escucharlo, o entenderle, del todo bien. Tengo algunas otras cosas en mi cabeza dando vueltas.

Diciendo lo último mueve su mano en torno a su cráneo, los ojos mirando siempre a donde el zapato derecho de Maggie se encuentra sobre el piso blanco. La mujer quita la expresión divertida que tiene en el rostro antes de hablar, -¿De nuevo hay peleas entre tu cerebro, corazón y lengua, Ryan?

El nombrado levanta el rostro y niega con rapidez, poniendo las manos frente a él para enfatizar que no, que definitivamente la bipolaridad que le diagnosticaron hace tantos años ya no forma parte de su vida. Ya no.

 -No, no. Esos órganos ya no pelean entre ellos, se lo prometo. –Dice, y ríe de forma nerviosa antes de que Maggie le siga, pero de manera sincera.

-Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites contarle a alguien puedes contármela a mí, y si necesitas ayuda, podré ser una mujer ocupada que tiene que mantener en su lugar estas curvas –dice, mientras se señala el cuerpo y le guiña el ojo- pero siempre responderé el teléfono para escucharte, Ryan.

El castaño asiente y después de medio minuto suspira, para luego hablar. –Lo tendré muy en cuenta.

…

Cuando el sol por fin se asoma por detrás de las colinas y entre las ramas de los árboles, que han sido cubiertas por más nieve, por la ventana de una pequeña casa en una pequeña zona que tiene un vecino gruñón, se puede ver a Brendon sentando a un lado del teléfono, que es de aquellos antiguos artefactos rojos donde para marcar debes girar un circulo que tiene números; y desde fuera podrías notar que no ha cerrado los ojos por más de medio minuto en toda la noche.

Hay ojeras profundas y de un feo color haciendo sobra bajo sus ojos, sus labios están entre abiertos dejando que su respiración se cuele por ahí también. Las manos le tiemblan un poco, y el semblante que tiene es más parecido al de un muerto.

Un muerto, un fantasma, es por lo cual se ha desvelado.

-¡Las calcetas de tortuguitas que quería! –Brendon salta en su asiento cuando escucha el grito de su hermana, y sus ojos letárgicos y alarmados (así de extraño, repito) se mueven con toda la rapidez que en su estado le es posible (que es poca) y ve que su familia está abriendo los regalos que están debajo del árbol.

-Ay, gracias Mason, son los aretes que quería. Gracias.

Brendon se levanta de su asiento y gruñe, jalándose los pellejos de las mejillas con sus pegostiosos dedos que quedaron azules debido al postre de la mamá de Frank. –Agh, agh, mil aghs, ¿por qué no me despertaron?

Mira cómo alrededor del árbol está su madre, sus dos hermanas, y sus dos hermanos, abriendo sus respectivos regalos, y por lo que se ve, ya llevan al menos 20 minutos haciéndolo.

-Te hablé 5 veces para que vinieras, pero parecías ido.

-Ah.

-Ido y menso.

-Ah.

 El más pequeño de los Urie (hablando en cuanto a tamaño y también edad) se sienta a un lado del resto de su familia (excepto su padre, quien en su lugar mandó un peluche de reno el cual aún tiene el precio que dice que costó 3 dólares) y jala con sus manos los regalos que están a su alcance, que para su suerte, son para él.

-Espera, que ese es de mamá. –Dice una de sus hermanas cuando está a punto de abrir la cajita envuelta en papel brillante rojo. Entonces la toma de entre sus manos y se la entrega a la mujer de arruguitas en los ojos y la comisura de los labios, quien parece estar endulzada por la temporada.

Brendon frunce el entrecejo.

-Ay, ¿y este regalo quién me lo da? –pregunta la mujer con emoción, para luego encontrar una tarjetita pegada con masking en la cual se lee “B, tu B-B ;)”, la mujer sonríe y le revuelve el pelo a su hijo, haciendo que Brendon casi se caiga y su rostro salude al piso.

_“¡Hey piso, feliz navidad! ¿Sabías que vi un fantasma?”_

La mujer mueve sus manos para quitar con cuida el papel que envuelve la caja, y así poder reutilizarlo la próxima vez que se celebre algo. Todos (menos Brendon, quien para ese momento ya está más allá que aquí) observan con emoción cuando la madre destapa la caja y se encuentra con

-¿Pantaletas? Oh, uhm, gracias Brendon, no… debiste… -Dice, una risa nerviosa escurriéndosele de entre los labios mientras se apresura a meter de nuevo la prenda de en donde vino.

-¿Ah? De nada, mamá, es para que ya no caigan tus pelos en la sopa.

Todos lo observan balbucear mientras se le cierra un ojo y el otro sigue abierto, y también todos pueden jurar que Brendon no tiene la habilidad de los delfines para dormir con medio cerebro y estar despierto con la otra mitad, y la verdad es que no la tiene, pero por un segundo todos se lo preguntan.

-Cariño, tal vez, uhm, deberías ir a dormir.

-Estoy bien. –Refunfuña, pero cuando su hermano mayor se levanta y le ofrece la mano para levantarlo, se deja caer sobre él, o más bien, su cabeza cae sobre su zapato. -Hey, estás comodito.

Entonces comienza a roncar.

-Mamá, sé que se me calló de cabeza cuando era bebé, pero ¿esto realmente es justificable?

-Cállate, Matt. Mason, ayúdalo a subir a tu hermano a su cuarto, ese niño tiene muy malos hábitos para dormir.

Y es cuando sus hermanos mayores lo tienen en brazos, y después de que Brendon en sueños se haya abrazado al cuello de uno, cuando tocan a la puerta.

-Disculpe, señora, feliz navidad, de casualidad tendrá un poco de…

-No aceptamos propaganda cristiana ni de los testigos de Jehová, ni tampoco de venta de cacerolas. Gracias.

Y le cierran la puerta en la nariz a Jon.

…

Por suerte, en esa tienda de la esquina llamada “La ideal” todos los días del año se abre, sin excepción (no como en “El cochinito lleno”, debe decir) y Jon sonríe cuando al entrar suena la campanita y lo primero que visualiza son los costalitos de azúcar por los cuales ha estado rogando durante casi una hora.

-Buen día, muchacho, ¿Qué vas a llevar?

-Buenos días. –Responde una vez se da cuenta de que hay un hombre detrás del mostrador. –Un kilo de azúcar, porfavor.

Y así, después de tanto tiempo mendigando por una tacita de azúcar, en medio minuto consigue tener un kilo entre los brazos. Un poco desorientado observa la calle inclinada por la que está seguro ha llegado, y por la cual está seguro haber pasado antes, cuando recién llegó. Pero no logra ubicarse.

Hay árboles y nieve por todos lados, y a pesar de que ya había vivido un tiempo en Bellemount, su cerebro parece haberse desconectado. Hurga con dedos fríos dentro de su pantalón en busca de su celular, pero al sacarlo se da cuenta de que ya no tiene batería. Se reprime por haberse olvidado de algo tan básico, y es cuando vuelve a meter el objeto a su bolsillo que siente una pequeña hoja de papel cortarle la epidermis del dedo.

Cuando saca la hoja ésta está un poco manchada con su sangre, pero le llama la atención que entre las líneas azules se encuentra garabateado un número telefónico, cuya lada pertenece al pueblo. No sabe cómo es que llegó ahí, pero en medio del aire frío que viene de la costa, Jon decide volver sobre sus pasos y entrar a la tienda de nuevo, para pedirle al hombre si porfavor puede permitirle usar su teléfono.

Afortunadamente, la actitud amable de Jon siempre le ha abierto muchas puertas.

La puerta de la camioneta de Acacia, por ejemplo.

-¿A qué se dedican tus padres? –Pregunta la mujer de ojos azules observándolo por medio segundo a través del espejo. Los asientos son de piel y la calefacción está encendida, cosa que le hace querer relajarse y acurrucarse en los asientos, pero mantiene la postura y sonríe con amabilidad.

-Son comerciantes, señora Smith.

La mujer emite un sonido que desea indicar que le está escuchando, pero realmente Jon no sabe si debería agregar algo más a ello. Vuelve a mirar al espejo y el hijo de la mujer, cuyo nombre sabe es Spencer, le observa a través de él. Jon le sonríe.

Y es que aunque él no sabe cómo su número fue a dar a su pantalón, y el chico de ojos azules asegura no saberlo tampoco, agradece haberlo encontrado. De lo contrario seguiría quizá congelándose entre las calles, intentando regresar a la casa de sus tíos.

Acacia tiene música instrumental de fondo, pero está en un volumen muy bajo que a penas y es percibido entre el ruido generado por el sistema de calefacción. Jon mira fuera de la ventana y observa cómo la luz y el calor del sol se hacen presentes sobre la apariencia nevada del pueblo, y así como las aves se sacuden el frío que tienen sobre las plumas, la gente comienza a despertar y los niños salen a los patios a jugar con sus juguetes nuevos que les ha traído el viejo barrigón.

-Bueno, Jon, espero que no vuelvas a olvidar el camino de regreso. –Bromea la mujer, y es entonces cuando el nombrado sale del pequeño transe de distracción en el que había estado. Jon agradece, se disculpa, y les desea feliz navidad, pero justo cuando está a punto de cerrar la puerta de la camioneta por la cual ha salido, Spencer abre la suya y baja también.

-Me alegra que hayas tenido mi número, -dice mientras juguetea con sus manos, sus ojos azules perdidos más en la nieve que mirándolo a él. –Podrías haberte perdido más de lo que ya estabas.

-También me alegro, ahora ya no tendré que ser encontrado congelado entre la nieve, sujetando una bolsa de azúcar.

Ambos se ríen, Spencer haciéndolo de una manera torpe, pero no dice nada más.

-Gracias por haber venido por mí, de verdad. Si gustas pasar, y la invitación también incluye a tu madre, podemos tomar un rico té junto con mis tíos ahora que he traído el azúcar.

-Oh, no, gracias. –Dice Spencer con más rapidez y torpeza que nunca, y sus mejillas que habían estado blancas por el frío, recuperan un poco de su color rosado. –Nosotros…. Yo, tenemos que volver. Seguramente ya se estarán desesperando Ryan y mi tía sin su café de la mañana. –Jon le sonríe, entendiendo. –Gracias.

-Gracias a ustedes. Nos vemos después, Spencer.

-Hasta luego, Jon.

El ojiazul se queda unos segundos más después de que Jon ha entrado a la casa, luego, cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños maldiciéndose por lo torpe que es. Su madre lo observa sonreír al subir al auto, pero no dice nada y comienza a conducir de nuevo a casa.

Spencer no sabe si la carcajada que amenazan con huir de entre sus labios es de vergüenza o de algo muy distinto, algo que no entiende.


End file.
